Tao and Kris Love Story
by dragonpanda93
Summary: masih ingatkah kau saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Tanpa saling mengenal tetapi ingin mengetahui satu sama lainnya? EXO Fanfiction Chapter 11 updated!
1. prolog

Disclaimer :ceritanya punya saya,cast punya Tuhan,SMentertaiment,dan orang tua mereka,khusus taoris punya saya #plak#digebuk taoris shipper

Main Cast : TaoRis, KaiSoo, BaekYeol,SiBum,HunHan, ETC

Summary : masih ingatkah kau saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Tanpa saling mengenal tetapi ingin mengetahui satu sama lainnya

Chapter : 1of ?

Genre : Romance,humor, Hurt/comfort

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai, pertukaran marga

Rated : T

*note : repost dari akun sebelum nya atas nama author "ji young half dragon panda" , so ini bukan hasil pelagiat

 _ **PROLOG:**_

Pagi sudah membentang dengan cahaya merah keemasannya yang megah,angin sejuk terus saja berhembus di musim semi yang indah ini,terlihat seorang namja yang sedang di tarik-tarik oleh beberapa orang, jika di perhatikan sejenak, lebih mirip orang yang di bully, di seret, di paksa dan di aniyaya (?), tapi ayolah berfikir positif karna dia memang bukan sedang di bully.

Ada dua orang namja cantik yang menarik seorang namja cantik lainya –orang yang kelihatan di bully- di samping mereka seorang lagi namja cantik lainnya yang kelihatan lebih lembut dan memiliki sifat keibuan sedang berusah memperingati dua namja cantik yang sedang melakukan adegan tarik menarik tadi, seorang namja cantik lain nya berjalan tenang di depan empat namja cantik yang berada di belakangnya sepertinya dia tidak mau ikut campur dengan masalah teman-temannya itu.

Mari author kenalkan mereka dulu sebelum reader pusing lebih dan lebih (?),

perkenalkan dua namja cantik yang sedang menyeret seorang namja cantik tadi, di sebelah kanan bernama Kim Baekhyun dan sebelah kiri Xi luhan.

Kim Baekhyun namja cantik satu ini adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga kim yang sangat-sangat terpandang, dia ini namja yang sangat ceria, cerewet, dan cengeng ingat reader C-E-N-G-E-N-G, tapi itu hanya di lakukan di rumah, dia mau semua teman tau bahwa dia orang yang kuat, dia terlahir di keluarga Kim yang kaya raya yang dikaruniai tiga namja cantik lainnya,yups kalian benar, Baekhyun memiliki tiga saudara lainnya anak pertama Kim Jaejoong, yang kedua Kim Junsu,yang ketiga Kim Kibum, dan yang keempat Kim Baekhyun.

Xi Luhan namja cantik satu ini blasteran korea china, ibunya berkewarganegaraan korea dan ayahnya berkewarganegaraan China makanya dia memiliki marga China,tetapi walaupun secara umum dia berkewarganegaraan China dia sangat – sangat fasih dalam berbahasa korea karena keluarga Xi sudah tinggal di korea, sejak Luhan berumur 5 bulan –dalam kandungan-, dia ini namja yang polos dan ceria. Luhan ini anak tunggal..

Beralih ke namja cantik yang sedang berjalan di samping Baekhyun dan Luhan yang bersifat lembut dan keibuan, Kim Kyung Soo atau yang akrab di panggil Soo atau terkadang Dio. Namja cantik yang satu ini sedikit berbeda dari Xi Luhan dan Kim Baekhyun, dia adalah yang paling lembut di antara kelima namja bersahabat ini. Dia memiliki sifat keibuan yang sangat kental, pandai memasak, pandai membangkitkan semangat dan mood jikalau mood sedang jelek di grup mereka, pokoknya dialah sosok ibu di lima sekawan ini..

Mari kita lihat si misterius yang berjalan paling depan yang tidak ambil pusing dengan teman temannya yang lain, Kim Kibum itu lah namanya. dia orang yang sedikit dingin dan misterius, di dukung dengan wajahnya yang sedikit dingin. dia mengenakan kaca mata modis, bukan sekedar bergaya tapi dia sedikit tergangu indra penglihatannya. dia sedikit pendiam tapi itu bagi orang yang tidak mengenalnya, bagi sahabat-sahabatnya dia orang sangat humoris walaupun sedikit (?). tunggu dulu, apa tadi? Kim Kibum? jangan bilang…..

#reader: ni author kagak jelas deh, sok asik, sok misterius, lebay, kamseupai, ndeso, udik, karatan(?)…..

author : mian mian (bow 90 derajat) tidak akan di ulangin#

Yups dia ini adalah anak ke tiga dari Kim bersaudara dan dialah satu-satunya yang tau bahwa si Baekhyun itu…

*author celingak celinguk kiri kanan sebelum meneruskan perkataannya* baekhyun itu C-E-N-G-E-N-G…

#Baekhyun: thor..gak mau liat mentari besok pagi ya?

#Author: ampun Baek…cius deh :3#

Dia ini leader dari lima bersahabat ini, dia juga orang yang paling tenang dan dewasa, dia berada satu tingkat di atas empat kawan lainnya karena dia berada di kelas 2 SMA sedangkan yang lain berada di kelas 1

And finally mari kita perkenalkan si cantik..eh….emmm tunggu dulu.. nggak jadi cantik. sebut saja si jelek, si buruk rupa yang sedang di tarik-tarik oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan. si namja yang memiliki mata seperti panda, namja yang tingginya kebangetan dan namja yang buruknya gak tau di bilang. Choi Edison atau bernama Choi tao , mungkin semua reader bertanya -tanya kan kenapa namanya blasteran? mari kita tela'ah (?) bersama. Tao ini adalah hasil perkawinan seorang Choi jonghun dengan Lee hongki, Choi jonghun seorang pengusaha yang sangat kaya raya. yang hartanya tidak akan habis jika di nikmati 50 turunan. kecuali duitnya dibakar dalam 3 harian suntuk. Lee hongki adalah pembisnis terkenal, oh ayolah 2 pembisnis yang kaya raya jatuh cinta dan menikah mau sebanyak apa hartanya? ehemm kembali ke Tao..

Asal nama Tao adalah dari kedua kakek dan neneknya, ayah dari Jonghun adalah keturunan California korea maka dari situlah di dapat nama Edison sedangkan nama Tao di peroleh dari ibu dari hongki yang berkewarganegaraan China. Jonghun dan hongki sangat-sangat sibuk sehingga urusan nama di serahkan kepada orangtua mereka jadilah nama Tao atau Edison itu… Tao anak bungsu dari 4 bersaudara anak pertama Choi siwon, anak ke dua Choi Yoona, anak ke tiga Choi Joonmyeon atau sering di sapa Suho dan yang terakhir Choi Tao atau Choi Edison.

Tao itu anak yang sangat lugu, polos, sedikit pendiam, dia juga anak yang lembut, cengeng, tetapi satu hal yang paling fatal dari semua…kalian tau? wajahnya yang sangat buruk rupa. sebenarnya dia tidak begitu menakutkan hanya saja gayanya yang sedikit eumm…. oldy membuat dia sering di bully dan di hina oleh orang. tetapi percayalah jika dia di poles maka kecantikannya lebih dari empat sahabatnya yang lain, semua akan terkalahkan…

Mereka berlima bersahabat dari kecil, mengapa bisa? Karena kalau di perhatikan baik-baik sifat mereka berbeda satu sama lain, ya begitulah.. justru karena mereka berbeda mereka bisa jadi satu, saling melengkapi, bahkan orang tua mereka sudah bersahabat jauh sebelum mereka lahir.

 **Sambung ke part 1 ?**

 **Review ya, setiap satu review sangat membantu...**


	2. I Will Show You Part 1

Disclaimer :ceritanya punya saya,cast punya Tuhan,SMentertaiment,dan orang tua mereka,khusus taoris punya saya #plak#digebuk taoris shipper

Main Cast : TaoRis, KaiSoo, BaekYeol,SiBum,HunHan, ETC

Summary : masih ingatkah kau saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Tanpa saling mengenal tetapi ingin mengetahui satu sama lainnya

Chapter : 1of ?

Genre : Romance,humor, Hurt/comfort

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai, pertukaran marga

Rated : T

 _ **I'll show you (**_ _ **보여줄게**_ _ **):**_

"Luhannie, Baekkie.. lepaskan! Tao tidak mau,Tao ingin pulang saja huwee.." Luhan dan Baekhyun makin semangat saja menarik – narik anak panda –Tao- yang sudah di ketakutan setengah mati..

"Ayolah Tao ini hari pertama mu masuk ke sekolah umum kau tidak senang eoh? Luhannie ayo bantu aku lebih keras lagi" Ucap Namja yang di ketahui bernama Baekhyun

"Iya Tao-nie ayo cepat kita bisa terlambat" timpal Luhan,mereka pun masih asik menarik Tao yang takut masuk ke sekolah, ya..

selama ini Tao home schooling , dia takut dengan orang luar, karena dia jarang bisa bersosial karena gayanya yang "nerd" sehingga dia sering di jahili dan dibully sejak kecil sehingga dia trauma,apa? kenapa dia bisa bersekolah ke sekolah umum? tentu saja karena 4 sahabatnya itu mereka yang memohon – mohon pada Choi ajhumma agar Tao bisa bersekolah dengan mereka agar mereka bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama,mengingat jika Tao homeschooling mereka akan berjumpa di waktu petang saja setelah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kibum, dan Luhan pulang sekolah.

"Tapi Tao takut Luhannie, huweee…lepaskan" ringis Tao

"Anniyo, ayo cepat sudah dikatakan kami akan melindungimu jangan takut" Ucap Luhan.

"Ne Tao-nie percayalah,kami akan melindungi mu kau tidak akan di bully" kali ini Kyungsoo yang tadi diam saja angkat bicara, Tao pun mendengarkan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan, dia langsung luluh, mengapa? Oh ayolah masa author harus jelaskan lagi tentu saja karena Kyungsoo lah yang paling jujur menurut Tao jadi kebanyakan perkataan Kyungsoo selalu di dengar oleh tao..

Mereka pun menelusuri sekolah,masuk lebih dalam lagi dan lagi, hingga mereka sampai di koridor menuju kelas mereka di sana sudah menanti para seme-seme yang mengemari mereka dan akan menyapa mereka setiap pagi,dan tak lupa para yeoja yang mengangumi mereka dan akan riuh setiap pagi memanggil-manggil nama mereka

"Kya…Luhan Oppa,Baekhyun Oppa selamat pagi" Ucap seorang wanita histeris

"Kibummie kau makin cantik saja pagi ini" Salah seorang Fans Kibum memandang takjub pada Kibum, Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Luhannie yang cantik selamat pagi.." Ucap Fans lain nya yang merupakan fans Luhan.

"Kyungsoo kau juga makin cantik saja.." kali ini Fans Kyungsoo yang berteriak Histeris.

"Kya…^^ F4 lewat..oppa..oppa…lihat ke sini" teriak banyak wanita disana

Begitulah teriakan teriakan diantara keramaian setiap paginya. tetapi setengah mereka berjalan, di tengah jalan semua menjadi sepi semua mata mengarahkan perhatian pada sosok buruk rupa yang tak di kenal yang sedang berjalan bersama F4 nya mereka, ada yang saling berbisik, ada juga yang mau muntah ada yang langsung pergi, intinya mereka tidak suka dengan Tao.

Tao makhluk buruk rupa yang memakai kaca mata tebal, rambut model jaman dulu yang panjang dan di biarkan tergerai sebahu, seragam sekolah yang di biarkan masuk ke dalam celana yang terletak tepat di atas perut dengan tali pingang hitam mengkilap, sepatu hitam mengkilap, oh tuhan sebelum author ikut muntah sebaiknya tidak usah di lanjutin saja ya mendeskripsikan karakter kita satu ini..

"Aishh itu pengemis dari mana sih di pungut mereka" Ucap seorang fansgirl Kyungsoo sinis.

"Iya menjijikan sekali ya" Timpal seorang Pria.

"Aishh Luhannie ku kenapa berteman dengan orang itu" kali ini Fans Luhan menatap jijik pada Tao.

"Oppa siapa dia kenapa dia bersama kalian sangat tidak pantas" Fans girl lain nya angkat bicara.

Pernyataan demi pernyataan terlontar dari mulut mereka, Menghina Tao, Tao pun terus menengelamkan diri di antara teman-temannya, mempererat gengaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang menyadarinya pun membisikan sesuatu ke Baekhyun dan di susul anggukan mengerti dari Baekhyun…

"SEMUANYA PERHATIAN..!" suara Baekhyun mengelegar membuat semua bisik - bisik di kalangan fans mereka tadi menghilang

"Dia ini sahabat kami berempat, bagi siapa yang mau menganggu, menghina, dan membullynya akan berhadapan dengan kami" Ucap Baekhyun mengancam, yang mendapatkan reaksi bisik sana sini dari semua fans mereka yang ada di sana.

Semua berbisik- bisik kembali seakan kata-kata Baekhyun barusan bagaikan angin lewat, tak lama kemudian kerumunan yang berdiri di sepanjang koridor menyingkir agak lebih ke samping lagi, lebih merapat ke dinding. Ternyata dari arah berlawanan muncul beberapa orang sepertinya sekelompok orang.. berjalan terus hingga mendekati kawanan Baekhyun, berhenti di depan sekawanan itu lalu melipat tangan di dada.

"Kalau kami tidak mau bagaimana?" leader dari kumpulan itu angkat bicara membuat Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah..kini Kibum sang pemimpin lah yang maju,membetulkan sedikit kacamata modis yang ia pakai dan menatap wajah pria yang menantang tadi.

"Kalau kau menganggunya, kau akan berhadapan dengan ku" senyum yang sangat cerah terukir di wajah cantik yang di juluki Snow White itu.

Membuat sedikit kasak kusuk di kalangan fans-fans mereka, bisikkan-bisikan seperti biasanya. Membuat yang di bicarakan sedikit risih.. kedua leader grup tadi berdehem dan suasana kembali hening

Di sekolah ini ada beberapa grup yang terkenal dan jadi primadona sekolah, nah salah satunya, grup ini –yang datang dari arah berlawanan- dan grup Kibum, kelompok kibum ini lebih di bidang akademik dan seni sedangkan kelompok yang satunya lagi –yang sedang menantang Kibum- itu pintar di bidang olah raga kedua kelompok ini sama-sama mengharumkan nama sekolah di bidang masing-masing..dan mereka sama-sama terlahir di keluarga yang kaya raya..#author gigit jari,uda kaya,tampan,dan..dan..dan..(di gampar reader) #abaikan

Mari kita tela'ah grup-grup itu, yang pertama grup kibum, sering di kenal kelompok flower boy atau uke yang popular,nah yang satunya lagi ini versi semenya lebih di kenal kelompok bad boy yang mematikan , anggota-anggotanya sangat tampan-tampan,dan berbakat di bidang olah raga..jago berkelahi juga(?) sampai -sampai guru yang bertugas mendisiplinkan murid yang nakal dan suka melanggar peraturan – guru bagian kesiswaan- angkat tangan mengurus mereka.

grup ini terdiri dari 5 member juga , yang pertama Park Chanyeol dia ini wakil ketua dari grup ini, Namja yang tingginya seperti Namsan Tower ini sangat pinter di olah raga basket..

yang ke dua namanya Choi Joonmyeon, dia akrab di panggil Suho, dan kalian tau apa? Dia ini hyungnya Choi Tao,nah hanya Suho lah satu-satunya member grup ini yang cerdas di bidang akademik, olahraga, dan seni. Dia jago di bidang olahraga renang dan sepak bola,kalian tahu tidak ? kalau Appa suho atau bisa di sebut juga Appa Tao ini adalah 1 dari 3 penyumbang terbesar di sekolah ini, dan satu fakta mengejutkan adalah tak ada satupun di sekolah ini yang tahu Tao dan Suho bersaudara –kecuali sahabat Tao-.

Yang ke tiga namanya Zhang YiXing atau yang sering di sapa Lay, nah dialah satu-satunya member grup yang berpredikat "Uke" entah itu bisa di bangakan atau tidak, dia uke terkuat loh di sekolah ini, dia memiliki dimple yang membuatnya sangat manis, dia murah senyum, sedikit pendiam, tetapi dia slalu saja ikut nakal jika grup seperjuangannya ini membuat keributan. nah dia gak pinter di bidang olahraga tetapi sangat berbakat di bidang seni lebih tepatnya dance..

Yang ke empat yang paling menyebalkan dan yang paling jahil bahkan dia sudah di anggap satu sekolahan "evil". dia adalah Shim Changmin, dia ini jago makan, kalo jumpa makanan jangan harap kalian akan di perdulikan, dia sangat pandai di bidang olah raga tennis, dia agak sedikit dingin, dan ketus, satu fakta lagi dia itu tidak jauh beda tingginya dengan Chanyeol.

Dan yang terakhir sang leader Kris Wu atau lebih tepatnya Wu Yi Fan, tetapi dia lebih senang di panggil kris. Ada alasannya loh, yang pertama hanya orang yang "Special" baginya yang boleh memanggil dengan nama aslinya dan yang kedua karena Appa kris itu murni blasteran Canada-China. Itu bisa di lihat dari rambut Kris yang blonde, dia adalah member tertinggi di grup ini. Dia kapten dari tim basket dan tim sepak bola. Dan Appa Kris menduduki peringkat kedua penyumbang terbanyak di sekolah ini, wajah tampan, kaya raya, pinter olah raga, memiliki tubuh atletis. coba sebutkan lagi apa yang kalian butuhkan, Sepertinya Kris sudah cukup di katakan hampir sempurna, walaupun dia orang yang dingin dan cuek.

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi tuan Wu yang terhormat jangan pernah menganggunya" sekarang tangan Kibum tepat ada di depan hidung Kris sedangkan yang di tunjuk-tunjuk hanya tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan smrik mematikannya. Kibum pun memberi intruksi kepada semua member grupnya agar segera berjalan melewati kris dan teman temannya. tetapi sebelum benar-benar berlalu Kris lebih duluan meraih lengan Tao dan membawanya lebih dekat dengan dirinya. ia dekat kan wajah nya dengan Tao sehingga tertinggal beberapa centi lagi sebelum wajah mereka benar-benar dekat..dan….

"Mau apa kau tuan Wu" kali ini baekhyun yang angkat bicara, dia melipat kedua tangannya dia dada dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Bermaksud menakuti Kris, Baekhyun sudah habis kesabarannya. Tetapi bukannya ketakutan para member grup Kris malah cekikikan melihat reaksi Baekhyun..

"Tenang Baekhyun, Aku hanya ingin melihat princess ini lebih dekat, iyakan baby" dengan suara yang di buat seseduktif mungkin perlahan ia mengangkat wajah Tao yang sedari tadi menunduk. Setelah mata mereka bertemu Kris mengeluarkan smirk killernya, tanpa babibu Tao pun memerah dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya..Gotcha! Kris pun tersenyum evil

"Sudah Cukup bermain main nya Kris. cukup menjauhinya dan tidak membullynya itu yang perlu kau lakukan tidak usah melihat lebih dekat" Kibum kembali menarik Tao dan berlalu sambil memutar bola matanya. Kepergiannya di ikuti member lainnya –grup kris- yang menjauh ke arah berlawanan Dan di iringin bell yang berdering tanda pelajaran akan di mulai. Dengan berlalunya kedua grup popular tadi, berlalu pula orang yang menyaksikan mereka tadi. menjadikan koridor sekolah itu benar-benar sunyi…

Pelajaran pun dimulai seperti biasanya, Setelah memperkenalkan diri Tao belajar seperti anak lainnya. Walaupun masih banyak murid-murid di kelas yang mencibir dan berbisik-bisik tentang ketidak sukaannya terhadap Tao. Namun bisa di atasi oleh Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo. untung saja mereka sekelas, Semua sudah di atur oleh Choi Ajhumma dan Kepala sekolah.

Bell tanda pelajaran pun bergema memenuhi sekolah, koridor yang awalnya sepi sekarang penuh dengan siswa-siswa yang keluar dari kelas. Ada yang berlomba-lomba menuju kantin ada juga yang sekedar duduk di bangku sepanjang koridor yang sudah di sediakan untuk orang-orang yang tidak ingin ke kantin..

"Tao-nie ayo ke kantin" ajak Luhan dengan wajah cerahnya seperti anak kecil.

"Iya lagian kau perlu berkeliling sekolah untuk bisa beradaptasi" timpal Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang tinggi, Tao hanya mengeleng.

"Eoh? Waeyo? Jadi kau mau berdiam diri di kelas? Anniyo ayo ikut kami" Ucap Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Anniyo, Tao tidak mau.. Tao ingin ke perpustakaan saja" Ringis Tao sambil memegangi meja nya.

"Eh? Tidak bisa…ayo Luhannie bantu aku menarik Tao-nie" Ucap Baekhyun semangat.

"Ne, Ayolah Tao-nie" Baekhyun dan Luhan makin gencar-gencarnya menarik Tao.

"Sudah-sudah biarkan saja dia ke perpustakaan, biar Aku yang menemaninya" lerai Kyungsoo di barengin senyuman angelicnya.

"Ne, soo benar! Jebal…Tao tidak mau ke kantin" Ucap Tao memasang wajah memelas nya

Luhan dan baekhyun saling menatap sebentar lalu menaikan bahunya.

"Yasudahlah, Soo jaga dia baik-baik ne, kalau ada apa-apa katakan pada kami,ne" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada serius.

"Ne arraseo-arraseo" Dan kemudian bayangan Luhan dan Baekhyun menghilang di balik kerumunan murid –murid yang berlalu-lalang..

.

.

.

.

.

5 menit berlalu,perpustakaan..di sini lah sekarang Tao dan Kyungsoo berkutat dengan buku tebal yang berjejer setia di rak-rak buku yang menjulang membentuk lorong-lorong kecil,mereka memilih meja paling ujung untuk duduk setelah mendapatkan buku untuk di baca..lama mereka saling diam larut dalam buku masing-masing, hingga..

Drrrtttt… Drttttt…

Ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi pertanda ada panggilan masuk, Kyungsoo melirik Tao..

"Tao-nie, sebentar ne. ada yang menelfon ku, tidak apakan jika aku mengangkatnya dan meninggalkan mu sebentar" Tanya Kyungsoo

Yang di tanyai hanya mengangguk tanda setuju tanpa melihat kearah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun berlalu ke luar perpustakaan. suasana hening seketika, memang jam–jam segini perpustakaan sepi mengingat perpustakaan adalah salah satu tempat yang jarang di jamah oleh murid – murid di sekolah. Cuma orang-orang kutu buka yang menyempatkan diri ke sana.

"Annyeong..sedang apa? " Sapa seseorang yang entah sejak kapan duduk di hadapan Tao, suara baritonenya tidak berhasil membuat Tao melirik ke arahnya. Tao masih sibuk dengan bukunya.. lama mereka saling berdiam, sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu. masih saja sepi, tidak ada interaksi yang terjadi. seseorang di depan Tao terus saja memandangi Tao yang tidak bergeming dengan sapaannya tadi, dia diam tanpa mau mengulang sapaannya lagi.  
"Selesai…" teriak Tao dengan nada yang terdengar riang, sambil merengangkan otot-ototnya yang menegang tanpa berminat menatap orang di hadapannya apalagi membalas sapaannya.

"Huwaaa..Hantu…!" teriak Tao histeris ketika memandang seseorang di depannya, Kris –orang yang duduk di hadapan Tao sedari tadi- yang melihat reaksi Tao yang bisa di katakan sangat-sangat lamban untuk menyadari kehadirannya pun hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya. Lalu dengan sekejap kembali memasang wajah "Prince" nya lengkap dengan smile killernya

"Annyeong…" Sapa Kris sekali lagi dengan senyum mematikan nya.

"….." senyap, Tao memandang Kris sambil mengedip ngedipkan mata nya lucu.

"Sebegitu mengerikah aku hingga kau terkejut seperti tadi dan kau hanya diam sekarang" Ucap Kris kembali tersenyum, kali ini senyuman nya lebih mematikan lagi.

"…..." masih senyap.

"Tau kah kau? Di cueki itu sangat menyebalkan, bahkan aku sudah ada di sini sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, dan kau baru menyadarinya sekarang" Ucap Kris dengan nada kekecewaan yang di buat buat.

"…..." masing dengan tampang lucu nya Tao terus menatapi Kris.

Merasa yang di ajak bicara tak bergeming, Kris pun meraih buku yang ada di tangan Tao dan mengamati cover buku itu beberapa saat. membuka halaman-halaman buku itu secara acak , lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Kau bahkan lebih tertarik dengan hewan ini dari pada aku yang tampan ini?" Ucap Kris dengan Smrik nya yang akan membunuh semua fans nya jika melihatnya.

"…..."untuk kesekian kalinya Tao diam dengan wajah lugu nya.

"Apa hebat nya hewan hitam putih ini eoh?" Kris masih terus mencoba agar Namja di depan nya ini membalas perkataan nya.

"…..." masih diam, Tao masing enggan berkata–kata. tetapi tampak jelas semburat merah muda menjalar di pipinya, entah apa yang Tao pikirkan..

"Hei..hei.. apa enaknya diam seperti itu? Akan ku hitung sampai 3 jika kau tidak bereaksi akan ku hukum kau" ancam Kris dengan senyum jahilnya.

"…..." masih saja diam.

"Aishhh… satu…" Kris mulai menghitung

"…..."

" dua….."

"…..."

"Ck…dua setengah" Kris mulai kesal.

"…..."

"ti..—"

"Eomma mengatakan padaku agar tidak berbicara pada orang as…" belum sempat Tao mengakhiri kata-katanya, Kris lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Saranghae…" Ucap Kris dengan tatapan serius dan nada yang terdengar ambigu, yang pasti itu berhasil membuat Tao terdiam beberapa detik.

"Eoh..? A-apa?" Tao terkejut bukan main mata pandanya membulat sempurna, Kris kembali tersenyum.

"Ne.. aku mencintai mu, ayo berkencan" Senyum mematikan itu kembali muncul untuk keskian kalinya di wajah tampan Kris dan itu berhasil membuat Tao benar-benar memerah padam.

"Ta..tapi.. k..ki" Tao berusaha menolak permintaan aneh dari pria asing ini.

"Tak ada penolakan, mengerti? Sekarang kita resmi berpacaran" Ucap Kris yang lebih terdengar memaksa.

"Tapi.."

"Kau harus selalu bersama ku, menemani ku, nanti pulang sekolah aku akan mengumumkan nya di lapangan tengah sekolah agar semua orang tau" Jelas Kris tanpa memberikan Tao kesempatan untuk berucap.

"Tapi.." Kembali Tao berusaha menolak.

"Sampai nanti" Kris bangkit, Senyum itu masih setia berada di wajah tampan Kris. ia berlalu pergi tanpa mau mendengarkan perkataan Tao. Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo masuk dengan wajah bingung.

"Tao-nie,Gwaenchana? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada mu? Tadi aku melihat Kris keluar dari sini. aneh sekali, sejak kapan anak itu masuk ke sini dan menghabiskan waktunya di sini? Melirik ruangan ini saja tidak pernah, apa dia mengangumu?" oceh Kyungsoo panjang lebar, naluri keibuannya keluar. Dia sangat khawatir, Tao terlihat diam sebentar sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu lalu kemudian ia mengeleng kepalanya polos.

"Anniyo, gwaenchana.. jeongmal…" Ucap Tao meyakinkan Kyungsoo

"Jinjjayo? Arraseo… Kajja! kembali ke kelas, bell masuk akan berbunyi sebentar lagi" Ajak Kyungsoo yang hanya di iyakan oleh Tao.

.

.

.

.

Bell berbunyi, itu berarti semua pelajaran hari ini usai. Semua koridor sekolah yang tadinya sepi perlahan mulai terisi dengan murid–murid yang ingin pulang. Terlihat Kibum dan teman-temannya berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah mengikut arus keramaian, mereka ingin cepat sampai di rumah dan mengistirahatkan pikiran dan raga mereka setelah lelah menyerap ilmu seharian.

"Hari ini mau ke mana?" Tanya Luhan memecahkan kesunyian di saat mereka melangkah di koridor sekolah yang entah kapan menjadi sepi.

"Ke rumah mu saja Tao,Aku dengar kau membeli banyak barang baru dengan Choi Ahjumma kemarin" Ajak Baekhyun semangat.

"Ne Aku setuju, Aku ingin membaca buku yang baru Tao-nie beli minggu kemarin" timpal Luhan mengiyakan.

Tao hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, lalu kembali menunduk, sejatinya anak itu memikirkan perkataan Kris saat istirahat tadi di perpustakaan..

"Baiklah, kajja ke rumah Ta-…."

"itu…!" belum sempat Kibum menyelesaikan perkataannya, sudah di sela seseorang dengan microphone… mereka –kibum dan grupnya- terdiam melihat Kris dengan microphone berdiri di atas altar di lapangan sekolah. menatap kearah Tao di ikuti Semua tatapan yang awal nya menatap Kris, semua mata menatap pada Tao sekarang.

"Dialah seseorang yang kukatakan tadi" sambung Kris dengan senyuman yang terlukis indah di wajah tampan Kris, matanya masih setia memandang Tao dari atas altar.

"Dialah kekasih ku sekarang" dengan pernyataan Kris semua menjadi ricuh, Kibum, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun memandang Tao tak percaya. Yang di pandang hanya menunduk, ya seperti yang dikatakan Kris. ia sudah mengumumkan bahwa ia dan Tao resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih –lebih tepatnya Kris memaksa Tao menjadi pacar nya-, Kris turun dari altar berjalan dengan santai mendekati Tao, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah benda berkilau, bisa kalian tebak? Ya..benar sebuah cincin berlian. Kris mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Tao

"Can i?" Tanya Kris dengan senyuman mautnya, Namun Tao hanya terdiam dengan wajah polos lalu menunduk. sepertinya tanah yang sedang ia injak lebih menarik untuk di lihat daripada Kris yang berdiri di depannya. Karna Tao tak merespon lantas Kris menarik tangan Tao , memasangkan benda berkilai itu di jari lentik Tao. Bersamaan dengan itu semua fans kris pingsan, semua menjadi kacau. bisik–bisik antar fans makin memekakkan kuping, teriakan-teriakan histeris datang dari setiap orang. Kibum pingsan detik itu juga, Baekhyun dan Luhan menahan badan Kibum agar tidak bersentuhan langsung dengan tanah. Kyungsoo masih shock dan tak dapat berkata apapun.

Dari atas altar semua kawanan kris memandang panorama ini dalam diam, mereka tak mengerti mengapa kris tiba-tiba menjadi seperti itu.

"Apa yang di pikirkan Kris? Apa kepalanya terbentur" Ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap kedua insan itu sambil terheran heran.

"Jangan-jangan dia keracunan makanan" Ujar Changmin

"Jangan-jangan ia di pukul Wu Ahjussi di kepalanya hingga konslet" Timpal Chanyeol histeris

"Atau dia makan sambal gila tadi pagi hingga diare" Ujar Changmin masih dengan alasan aneh nya, semua yang mendengar kata-kata Changmin tadi sukses tercengang dan menatap aneh Changmin.

"Wae? kenapa menatap ku seperti itu?" Dengan wajah innocentnya Changmin masih setia melahap kripik kentang nya.

"Ku rasa Dhuizzang memiliki rencana yang menarik" senyuman evil muncul di wajah angel Lay.

"Ya , ku rasa begitu, aku tak sabar melihat anak panda itu terpuruk" Timpal Chanyeol.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang sedang mengertakan giginya dan mengenggam tangannya hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih.

"Awas saja jika kau berani macam-macam Kris" gumam Suho dengan suara yang teramat kecil.

"Kau mengucapkan sesuatu Suho?" Tanya Lay yang sepertinya mendengar sesuatu.

"Eh? An-Anniyo Lay" Sadar Suho dari lamunan nya

"Jinjja?" Tatap Lay penuh tanya

"E-eh? A-aku hanya mengatakan bahwa K-kau sangat cantik hari ini, ne benar" Ujar Suho mencoba menganti Topik.

"M-mwo?" dan itu sukse membuat Lay salah tingkah.

 **BLUSH…**

Lay memerah pada detik itu juga,sepertinya akan ada pasangan baru selain Tao dan Kris….

To be continued….

Lanjut?

Review nya ya...

Note: Ini FF Repost dari akun ji young half dragon panda sebelum nya, Cuma sedikit berbeda karena dulu masih pemula, ini sedikit di perbaiki dan di beri bumbu hohohoho, Oke Review nya ya... gomawo


	3. I Will Show You Part 2

Disclaimer : Ceritanya punya saya,cast punya Tuhan,SMentertaiment,dan orang tua mereka,khusus taoris punya saya #plak#digebuk taoris shipper

Main Cast : TaoRis, KaiSoo, BaekYeol, SiBum, HunHan, ETC

New Cast : Kim Hyunjoong SS501 (tidak muncul di chap ini)

Park Jungmin SS501 as Kim Jungmin

Kim Jongin A.k.a KAI

Lee Minhyuk BtoB as Kim Minhyuk

Summary : masih ingatkah kau saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Tanpa saling mengenal tetapi ingin mengetahui satu sama lainnya

Chapter : 2of ?

Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt/comfort

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai, pertukaran marga , Mpreg..

Rated : T (suatu saat bisa berubah-ubah)

Note: author mau menjelaskan beberapa hal di sini..

Jika di dalam cerita nanti reader menemukan format seperti ini (music play : Exo K – baby don't cry) di sarankan baca FF ini sambil mendengarkan lagu tersebut, agar lebih mendapat arti dari ceritanya, dan merasakan emosi yang terkandung di ceritanya

Nanti jika ada lyrics dengan bahasa English dan lyric itu di tulis miring itu berarti sebuah kata bahasa English yang author kutip atau author buat sendiri, sedangkan lyric English yang di tulis tampa di miringkan itu berarti sebuah lyric music..biasanya sebelum lyric itu,ada format (music play: …) *seperti yang ada di nomer 1

Di cerita ini umur real character dengan yang di cerita bisa saja tidak sesuai, contohnya seperti kibum yang masih ada di senior high school, bisa saja nanti Sehun muncul sebagai ahjussi-ahjussi, kkkk author bercanda.. begitu pula sifat dari character tersebut bisa saja berbeda jauh dari realnya, bisa saja sehun yang berwajah datar sering senyum-senyum sendiri seperti chanyeol (?) kkkk … itu juga candaan ya reader…

Cerita ini main cast memang taoris namun ada beberapa chap yang akan membahas tentang cinta dan problem character yang lainya seperti sibum,baekyeol,hunhan, dan lainnya

Maaf jika author hanya bisa melakukan updated sekali dalam seminggu,dikarenakan jadwal yang padat,Maaf jika ada kata2 yang salah ne, karena author masih belajar..jadi mohon di maafkan jika masih banyak kekurangan…

Baiklah sekian dulu,jika ada pesan-pesan lain akan di lampirkan di chap-chap yang akan datang.. gomawo sudah mau meluangkan waktu ne, jangan lupa review ya setelah baca, kalau bisa di jadiin favorite dan di follow atau mungkin ada orang-orang baik yang mau mempromosikan FF author yang jelek ini, kkkk…

Enjoy it…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **I'll show you (**_ _ **보여줄게**_ _ **):**_

Surya bersinar angkuh, cahaya emas berkilau meyelimuti kota seoul. Tak begitu berawan dan tak begitu cerah semuanya biasa saja, Seperti biasa negara gingseng ini tetap aman dan damai. di sebuah rumah megah, tepatnya di sebuah kamar bernuansa hitam putih dengan tema panda.empat pasang mata sedang memandangi sebuah objek dengan sangat intens, yang di pandangi hanya memasang wajah polos.

"Eum… Ka-kalian kenapa memandang ku seperti itu ?" Tanya Tao agak sedikit risih, jika mereka superhero yang bisa mengeluarkan laser dari mata, maka bisa di pastikan tubuh Tao sudah memiliki banyak lubang.

"…" Tak ada yang bersuara, semua masih memasang wajah datar dan sibuk memandangi Tao.

"Ini sudah tiga jam kalian memandangi ku" Jelas Tao sambil memainkan jam weker berbentuk panda milik nya.

"Kau tak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu?" Tanya Kibum berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan setelah lama diam.

"EH…? Menjelaskan apa? tetang pria blonde itu? " Tanya Tao masih dengan wajah polos nya yang minta di hajar.

"Kris..! Namanya Kris Tao-nie! Kau kan kekasihnya, bagaimana bisa tidak tau namanya" Tegas Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Omo…! Atau jangan-jangan Tao-nie di paksa dan di ancam eoh?" Ucap Luhan histeris.

" Eh? I-itu eumm…" Tao sungguh bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa keadaan yang terjadi pada diri nya sekarang.

"Apakah ini semua terjadi saat soo tinggal mengangkat telfon tadi Tao-nie?" Kyungsoo angkat suara setalah diam begitu lama, di tatap nya Tao dengan pandangan khawatir namun yang di pandang masih sibuk memainkan jam weker yang ada di tangan nya.

"Soo meninggalkan Tao sendiri? Pantas saja, pasti Kris mengancamnya" Kali ini Baekhyun mempertegas argumen nya yang dari awal sudah merasa bahwa Tao sedang di ancam.

"Ya, pasti Kris bilang begini… ehem… 'Hai manis sekarang kita hanya tinggal berdua di sini, kajja menjalin kasih' benarkan Tao-nie? Dasar naga yang tidak romantis" ucap Luhan dengan nada yang di buat-buat seperti Kris –Walau gagal karena suara Luhan sangat lembut-

"Ahh benar, pasti Tao-nie ketakutan dan berkata 'Tidak mau! menjauhlah naga pervert!' iya kan Tao-nie mengaku saja!" balas Baekhyun menyambung fantasi Luhan yang terdengar tabu.

"Lalu…Lalu Kris Berdiri dan mendekap Tao-nie dan berkata ..ehem 'Hei! Berani sekali kau menolak ha!?, Mau di yadong Eoh!' kyaaaa~! pasti begitukan? Aku sangat yakin" sambung Luhan lagi dengan antusiasnya, dan itu membuat semua memandang drama sabun Luhan dan Baekhyun yang terlihat kacangan.

"Kyaaa! benar sekali Han-ie , lalu Tao-nie berkata 'kyaa~~…jangan lakukan itu! baiklah, aku milik mu tuan' lalu mereka berpelukan dengan mesranya" reflek Baekhyun dan Luhan berpeluk mempraktikan perkataan Baekhyun tadi, dan itu menjadi adegan penutup dari adegan drama sabun kacangan yang mereka buat.

 **KRIEK…KRIEK…KRIEK…**

*hari belum malam namun suara jakrik terdengar detik itu juga*

"Ehem, sudah cukup… kalian terlalu banyak menonton telenovela ahjumma-ahjumma" lerai Kibum memijit pelipis nya.

"Apa Tao-nie yakin tak ada ancaman atau sejenisnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan nada Khawatir nya.

"Dia hanya datang, dan mengatakan perasaanya..hanya itu" Jelas Tao setelah sekian lama, dan itu sukses membuat semua mendengarkan dengan baik baik dan memandangnya lebih intens.

"Hanya itu? Kau yakin dia tak memberi ancaman?" Tanya Kibum memastikan, Tao hanya mengeleng kepala nya lucu.

"Baiklah, cukup sampai di sini, lagi pula itu akan lebih baik. Berarti kita punya Kris juga yang bisa membantu menjaga Tao dari serangan-serangan di sekolah" ucap Kibum mengakiri semuanya tanpa tau bahwa masalah baru saja akan di mulai, mereka langsung beranjak melakukan aktivitas masing-masing yang tertunda sejak awal.

Kyungsoo beranjak ke lantai bawah untuk memasak makanan untuk mereka semua seperti biasanya, Luhan berkutat dengan buku-buku yang baru saja Tao beli minggu lalu, Baekhyun melakukan ritual wajibnya –browsing di internet dan bermain twitter- , sedangkan Tao memilih tidur karena lelah dan Kibum memilih berdiri di balkon kamar Tao yang terletak di lantai tiga itu, ia memilih memandang sang mentari yang mulai bersembunyi dengan warna jingga yang begitu menenangkan.

"Matahari terbenam selalu indah terlihat dari rumah ini" sebuah senyum menawan terukir di wajah Kibum di tambah dengan sinar keemasan sang mentari yang makin memperindah wajahnya.

"Cobalah menginap di sini saat full moon, suasananya akan jauh lebih indah dari sini" Ucap Seseorang dengan suara berat yang terdengar serak namun seksi.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan menginap saat full moon nanti" ucap Kibum tanpa memalingkan wajahnya pada lawan bicaranya masih lekat memandang sinar Jingga yang begitu indah di depan matanya.

1 detik….

15 detik….

30 detik….

Kibum tersadar setelah cahaya itu menghilang… _"eh? siapa itu tadi? Kenapa suaranya begitu berat"_ batin Kibum dalam hati, perlahan ia palingkan wajahnya menatap sang lawan bicara yang masih berdiri tepat di balkon kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Tao. Disana ia bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang pria dengan wajah tampan yang dihiasi dimple yang membuat orang akan mati melihatnya. Dengan tubuh sempurna serta kulit tan yang membuat nya begitu dipuja, Bahkan tubuh indah itu tak berbalut sehelai benang pun saat ini. C'mon! Look at That Chocolate abs yang terekspos, Sosok itu hanya mengenakan training panjang. Ohh jangan lupakan keringat yang setia menyelimuti tubuh indah Pria itu, Sepertinya pria itu baru saja selesai berolah raga.

"Si-siwon.. Hy-hyung.. An-annyeong" Ia merutuki bibir nya yang bergetar dan suara nya yang menjadi gagap entah sejak kapan, Wajah nya memerah padam mengalahi Apel yang sedang di nikmati pria bersuara berat –Yang diketahui bernama Siwon- yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tadi.

"Kibum-ah gwaenchanayo? Kelihatannya kau demam. wajah mu sangat merah" ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk wajah Kibum dengan ekspresi polos.

"An-anniyo…Kaulau begitu aku masuk dulu Hyung" Ucap Kibum bergegas masuk sambil memegang besi pembatas balkon, kaki nya terasa lemas dan ia kesusahan berjalan.

" Bye Bunny Bunny Bum " Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum manis lalu kembali mengigit apel di tangan nya.

Oh God! lihatlah **"DIA TERSENYUM"** Batin Kibum mengebu, perlahan ia meneruskan langkah puh nya sebelum iya mati karena melompat dari lantai 3 rumah ini melihat senyuman itu. dia berhasil masuk setelah terpeleset, menyandung kursi dan menabrak pintu beberapa kali. Siwon masih memandangi dengan ekspresi khawatir

"Aishhh Jinjja!.. siapa sih orang bodoh yang meletakan pintu di sini (?) " ucap Kibum frustasi.

" Anak itu kenapa? hahaha" Masih dengan wajah polos nya ia memandangi kelucuan Kibum, sampai akhir nya Kibum menghilang dari pandangan nya dan ia juga memilih masuk k dalam kamar nya untuk mandi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo selesai dengan masakan-masakan lezatnya, dia berjalan menuju kamar Tao dengan beberapa maid yang membantu Kyungsoo membawa makan makanan yang di masak Kyungsoo tadi.

"Makanan sudah siap…Kajja makan" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada ceria, layak nya seorang ibu yang baru pulang kerja sambil membawa makanan untuk anak anak nya.

"Yohoo~ Perut ku sudah Sangat lapar" Luhan berlari dan berlompat lompat dengan semangat, begitupula Baekhyun. Tao saja yang tertidur langsung terbangun setelah mencium aroma masakan Kyungsoo. Mereka berempat duduk di lantai yang di alasi karpet bulu panda kesayangan Tao, sudah membentuk lingkaran dan bersiap untuk makan. namun semua menghentikan niatnya setelah melihat Kibum berjalan dengan aneh seperti zombie di Plant VS Zombie, Wajahnya merona hebat lebih terlihat seperti orang mabuk yang berjalan gontai. Ia terus berjalan mendekat sampai akhir nya…

"Kibum Hyung hati-hati…!" Triak Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

"Kyaaa apple pie nya…..!" Timpal Luhan berusaha mengambil Apple Pie nya.

"Omo! Heaven omelet rice Ku…" Teriakan lain dari Baekhyun

"Eommma!….. karpet bulu panda nya (?) " Dan teriakan Tao itu mengakhiri antisipasi mereka atas kedatangan Kibum.

 **BRUKKKK! PRANGGGG!...**

Kibum pingsan dan berhasil mendarat mulus di atas makanan-makanan lezat itu, akibatnya mereka harus memesan makanan cepat saji untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah memaksa minta di isi, untung saja tak ada piring yang pecah dan melukai tubuh mulus Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari- hari indah bagi Tao di mulai…ingat pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa SMA adalah masa masa yang tak akan di lupakan seumur hidup, ya! Benar itu yang di rasakan oleh saat ini. keromantisan Tao dan Kris Terlihat setiap Saat dan Dimana pun. Sudah Empat minggu lebih sejak mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih , Tao sebenarnya masih saja kaku dan malu. Walaupun begitu Kris tak segan untuk bersikap agresif. Kris sudah jarang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, begitu pula Tao. Mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti bergandengan di sepanjang koridor , duduk berdua di taman belakang sekolah, saling menyuapi di kantin sekolah dan itu dilakukan setiap.

Seperti saat ini, mereka sedang ada di rootop sekolah. menikmati waktu istirahat siang, di temani angin sejuk dan melody dedaunan yang menari di terpa angin serta udara yang tak begitu panas. Kris berbaring nyamanan di pangkuan sang panda, ia memaksa Tao membelai surai emasnya. Dengan kedua mata yang tertutup ia menikmati setiap belaian pada surai nya, ia pun jatuh terbuai di iringi angin sepoi yang membelai wajah nya sesekali.

"Baby.." masih dengan mata tertutup suara baritone Kris berlalu halus.

"Waegeurae?" Tao memandang Kris setelah pria itu memanggil nya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu selama bersama ku" Tanya Kris pada Tao yang masih membelai surai emas nya.

"Eummm….?" Tao hanya membelai Kris tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan itu

"Kau tak ingin mengatakan apa pun pada ku?" Tanya Kris lagi setelah ia rasa pertanyaan nya tak akan membuah kan jawaban.

"…" lagi lagi Tao tak menjawab

"Aku selalu mengatakan 'saranghae' pada mu,benarkan?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Eumm" Hanya itu respon dari Tao.

"Kenapa Kau tak pernah membalasnya?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Eumm…i-itu" Tao mulai tergagap.

"Kau tak mencintaiku ya?" Tanya Kris Lagi.

"A-anniyo… bukan begitu" Tao berhenti mengelus surai Kris dan mulai memandangi wajah kekasih nya itu

"Lalu? Apa alasannya?" Tanya Kris masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Entahlah" Jawab Tao Singkat.

Diam…hening… hanya angin yang berhembus, tak ada suara lain selain suara angin. lama mereka saling diam, enggan berkata apa pun.

"Kris" Tao bersuara setelah lama diam.

"Ya" jawab Kris singkat

"Saranghae~, Jeongmal Saranghae" Ucap Tao lembut, wajah nya mulai merona.

 **GOTCHA…!**

Kris tersenyum dalam hati, apa yang dia cari sudah ditemukan. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat sampai anak panda ini menangis darah. Perlahan Kris membuka matanya, dan perlahan pupil mata nya menyesuaikan cahaya yang menghampi. dikala padangannya menjelas, ia menatap sesosok malaikat sedang tersenyum padanya. dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, " _omo,neomu yeppo…nuguna?_ _malaikat dari langitkah? Ku rasa hari ini buka jadwal ku menggunakan axe ,tapi kenapa malaikat nya datang?_ " Gumam Kris dalam hati.

Perlahan ia mengankat tangannya, bermaksud menyentuh pipi malaikatnya itu. lembut….sungguh lembut… ia kembali menutup mata. merasakan setiap detail wajah malaikatnya itu, setelah beberapa menit kembali ia membuka matanya. Dan detik itu Juga ia bangkit dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, sesuatu dari lambungnya memaksa untuk di keluarkan setelah melihat malaikatnya –yang sebenarnya Tao yang buruk rupa- yang beberapa detik lalu ia belai. Tao hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang di miringkan, ia tak dapat mencerna gelagat Kris tadi.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Tao yang kebingungan di tinggal pergi.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi Kris langsung muntah, dia mengusap wajahnya lalu bercermin dan membersihkan wajah tampannya.

"Aishhh Kris apa yang kau pikirkan? Berharap anak culun itu menjadi malaikat? ku rasa pulang dari sini aku harus menelfon dokter pribadi ku" rutuk Kris panjang lebar entah pada siapa. Setelah di rasa nya membaik, baik fisik maupun mental Kris kembali menemui Tao di rooftop.

"Dari mana saja" Tanya Tao saat melihat Kris.

"Tadi perut ku sakit" Jelas Kris seadanya, Tao hanya mengangguk imut mendengar itu.

"Baby malam ini mari kita berpesta" Ucap Kris sambil mendekap Tao sang panda..

"Pesta? Untuk apa?" Tanya Tao penasaran.

"Untuk merayakan 1 bulan kita bersama, kita tidak pernah berpestakan? Aku akan mengundang seluruh isi sekolah ini. hanya murid, tidak ada guru. Bagaimana?" Jelas Kris sambil menompang dagu nya di bahu Tao.

"Apa itu tidak berlebihan?" Tanya Tao lagi.

"Anniyo.. nanti malam, di taman sekolah tercinta kita ini. bagaimana? jangan sampai telat, aku akan menyiapkan semuannya untuk kita. Ku harap tak ada penolakan apapun, arra?" Ucap Kris final.

"Baiklah" hanya itu yang bisa Tao jawab, seperti kata Kris 'Tak Ada Penolaka'

"Undang teman-teman mu" Timpal Kris.

"Ya, tentu saja" Tao tersenyum sambil mengecup singkat pipi Kris.

Kris tersenyum cerah, hatinya berteriak karena malam ini akan menjadi malam spektakuler dalam hidupnya. Setelah itu Kris dan Tao memilih kembali kekelas masing masing, Belajar seperti biasa. Saat jamsekolah berakir, pengumuman terdengar dari radio sekolah. ya..itu pengumuman acara yang akan di adakan Kris, semua yang mendengarkan pengumuman itu bersorak gembira. Kalian tau kan, kris itu orang yang sangat kaya. Dan saat seseorang sepertinya membuat sebuah pesta tentu kalian bisa bayangkan seberapa meriah acara itu nanti.

Sekarang saja sekolah sudah di penuhi oleh orang-orang suruhan kris, mereka menata taman sekolah yang indah itu menjadi surga untuk semalaman ini. Mereka baru menata beberapa tempat namun aura keindahan dan kemewahan sudah terpancar jelas. kerumunan murid-murid yang berbondong-bondong mengikuti arus menuju gerbang sekolah masih saja heboh membahasa pesta nanti malam.

Banyak hal yang harus mereka bahas, di mulai dengan baju apa yang harus di pakai, hadiah apa yang harus di bawa dan dengan siapa mereka akan pergi. Ya, kalian benar! ternyata acara ini diharuskan membawa pasangan, karena tema dari pesta ini adalah Romeo and Juliet. entah ide dari mana, yang pasti kris sungguh tidak kreatif…

Di sebuah kelas yang terletak di lantai dua, terlihat empat orang namja sedang berbincang-bincang, ehh.. tidak… mungkin bisa di bilang sedang merecanakan sesuatu..

"Apa kau yakin Kris? Dia itu begitu polos, Kasihan kan" Tanya Changmin sambil melahap Kripik kentang di tangan nya.

"Changmin, diam saja! kau mau makanan mu aku bakar habis" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melempar DeathGlare terindahnya.

"Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Lay yang sepertinya masih belum mengerti dengan rencana mereka.

"Melemparinya dengan bola basket di depan semua orang" Jelas Chanyeol dengan wajah jahat nya.

"Ide bodoh" Sambung Changmin sambil terus memakan makanan tercintannya, Chanyeol kembali menatapnya tajam.

"Bagaimana jika kita menyiksa batinnya saja" Usul Lay setelah mendapatkan ide.

"Kenapa tidak kita lempari saja dia dengan balon yang sudah diisi coklat cair, bisa bayangkan dia jadi manusia coklat leleh, lalu kita taburi dengan vanilla powder, dengan potongan buah segar, aku sudah tidak sabar memakannya" jelas Changmin panjang lebar sambil berfantasi, dan itu berhasil membuat semua menatapnya aneh… suara angin berhembus terdengar beberapa saat, mobil-mobil yang berlalu di depan sekolah saja sampai terdengar ke dalam kelas itu, yang di pandangi hanya tersenyum seperti kuda.

"Ahhh aku punya ide, cepat kemari" Akhir nya Kris angkat bicara setelah lama memandangi dan mendengar ocehan teman teman nya.

Mendengar itu, semua merapat pada Kris. Kris mulai membisikan semua rencananya, semua hanya mengangguk tanda setuju sambil memasang senyum mengerikan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kris sambil tersenyum puas.

"Menarik" Lay tersenyum mengerikan, Chanyeol dan Changmin segera menjauh melihat Lay tersenyum seperti itu..

"Suho mana?" Tanya Kris menyadari salah satu sahabat nya tak ada di sini.

"Dia ke toilet, tadi saat pelajaran dia tidur dan saat pelajaran usai dia buru-buru ke toilet" Jelas Changmin sambil membuka kotak kecil berisi Chocochips.

"Aishh anak itu, sudah di bilang akan ada rapat penting masih saja pergi. tak bisakah dia menahannya sebentar saja" Timpal Lay kesal.

"Sudahlah nanti saja kita beri tahu dia, Ayo pulang" Dan semua nya pun bergegas meninggalkan kelas itu, saat itu pula Suho datang dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Hei.. hosh hosh… sudah mau pulang? Bukan nya ada rapat penting?" tanya Suho sambil membungkuk dan memangi lutut nya, berusaha mengatur nafas nya.

"Kau terlalu lama, Ayo pulang" Chanyeol menarik Suho.

"Tapi hosh apa yang di bahas tadi? Hosh hosh" Suho kesusahan menyamakan langkah nya dengan yang lain.

"Sudahlah nanti malam juga kau akan tau, Ayo pulang" Kali ini si cerewet Lay yang mendorong dorong tubuh Suho yang kewalahan

"Baiklah" Suho pasrah saja.

Mereka pun pulang, menuju rumah masing – masing…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini bintang tak ada yang absen dari tugasnya menghiasi langit, Cuaca sangat cerah, sepertinya langit ikut senang dengan semangat remaja-remaja yang akan berpesta malam ini.

06.00 PM South Korea Time ( sering di sebut KST)

Kibum dan kawan-kawannya terlihat sedang sibuk saat ini, suara kasak kusuk berulang kali muncul dari kamar bernuansa hitam putih bertema panda itu –Kamar Tao- .

"Ya! Siapa yang mengambil eyeliner ku eoh? Ehhh itu dia hei, jangan di injak" Teriak Baekhyun sambil mengambil eyeliner nya yang hampir aja di injak Luhan.

"Hei.. mana kaca mata ku? Pandangan ku rabun sekarang" Kali ini Kibum yang mengoceh mencari kaca mata nya.

"Han-ie sepertinya baju itu kurang bagus, coba yang ini" Ucap Kyungsoo setelah memandangi pakaian Luhan yang ia rasa tidak cocok, Kyungsoo pun mengangsurkan baju yang menurut nya bagus.

"Beneran? yauda, eh tapi di mana gelang rusa nya?" Luhan menerima baju yang di berikan Kyungsoo dan sibuk mencari gelang rusa yang baru ia beli tadi sepulang sekolah.

"Tadaa! Super panda here …, bbuing bbuing" Tao tiba-tiba muncul dari kamar ganti dengan kostum pandanya, semua terdiam… semua menatap tao bingung. Bahkan eyeliner yang Baekhyun pakai jadi berantakan.

"Tao-nie, sedang apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengaruk pipi nya yang tak terasa gatal.

"Bukan kah ini bagus?" Ucap Tao ceria sambil berputar putar, ia sangat bangga mengunakan kostum panda imut yang ia beli beberapa hari lalu.

"Kau akan di tertawai orang jika seperti itu Tao-nie" Kyungsoo berusaha meluruskan pikiran Tao yang sedikit gila dengan sangat hati hati.

Baekhyun dan Luhan berpadangan penuh arti, beberapa detik berikutnya mereka tersenyum evil. Mereka mulai mendekati Tao, karena sudah merasakan aura yang buruk Tao pun mulai mundur. bermaksud kabur, namun saat sampai di depan pintu kamar. pintu tertutup dan terlihat kilatan mematikan dari mata Kibum yang menghalangi pintu. Jangan lupakan senyuman penuh arti yang membuat Tao merinding, mereka bertiga menyeret Tao ke dalam ruang ganti dan…

"Kya!…lepaskan..huweee" Rengek Tao di balik ruang ganti.

"Tao jangan banyak bergerak eyelinernya bisa berantakan" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi.

"Tao-nie jangan mengigit tangan ku, cepat pakai baju ini" Teriak Luhan sambil memaksa Tao membuka baju nya.

"Ya..! Luhan.. yang harusnya memakai eyeliner itu Tao bukan aku" Teriakan Kibum terdengar di balik ruang ganti.

Mendengar itu semua Kyungsoo yang duduk di atas tempat tidur hanya mengeleng-geleng kepalanya sambil menatap ruang ganti yang telah berubah menjadi ruang eksekusi itu.

 **15 menit kemudian**

Pintu ruang ganti terbuka, Tao keluar dari ruangan itu. saat itu pula Kyungsoo menjatuhkan buku yang ia baca 5 menit lalu, matanya tak berkedip. ia terkagum tak dapat berkata apa pun.

"T-tao…ini Tao kan" Ucap Kyungsoo tergagap, Kibum, Luhan dan Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang Tao tersenyum puas dengan karya mereka.

Tao menunduk dalam, ia sangat malu. Lihatlah, Tao kini seperti seorang malaikat. Dengan kaos abu-abu yang entah terbuat dari bahan apa, sangat lembut terlihat. Di teman oleh blazer berwarna soft blue dan skinny jeans berwarna gelap. Sebenarnya itu bukan apa-apa, tapi lihatlah, yang membuat Kyungsooo terdiam adalah wajah cantik Tao. wajah yang mengalahkan malaikat, wajah yang sangat lembut. Tao sungguh beruntung, lihat lah mata nya yang indah. di tambah oleh eyeliner yang mempertegas mata indahnya. rambutnya yang panjang sebahu, berbelah tengah dan berantakan sekarang sudah di sulap menjadi lebih hidup. Lurus…. ya lurus dan tertata rapi, (untuk lebih jelas lihat rambut choi minki a.k.a ren nu'est di MV hello, kurang lebih begitu)

"Bagaimana hasil karya kami?" Tanya Baekhyun bangga

" …" Kyungsoo masih saja diam, masih terus menatap Tao

"Hiks…hiks…" Tao menangis, semua terdiam. Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya, ia berdiri dan membawa tisu serta mendekap panda yang rapuh itu.

"Kenapa Eum?" Kyungsoo mengelus surai arang Tao lembut.

"Tao tidak mau seperti ini, Tao tidak mau berubah. Tao tidak mau menjadi orang lain, orang jelek yang bukan Tao… hiks hiks" Kyungsoo memandang Kibum, Baekhyun dan Luhan bergantian. mereka hanya mengangguk..

"Baby Tao.. Dont Cry.. kamu boleh menjadi diri mu" Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, tangannya mengangkat dagu Tao dan menghapus lembut air mata sekaligus eyeliner di mata Tao.

"Nah sekarang buat lah dirimu senyaman mungkin, karena perubahan harus datang dari hati bukan dari paksaan" sekali lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, ia menyodorkan kaca mata tebal Tao dan sebuah sisir. Tao menatapnya dan tersenyum hangat.

" Gomawo Eomma, Hiks… Tao Sayang Eomma.." Tao memeluk erat Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi Tao suka baju ini, bolehkan bajunya tetap seperti ini? hanya dadanan saja yang di ubah" Tanya Tao polos.

"Tentu" Kyungsoo mengelus surai Tao lembut.

Melihat hal itu Kibum, Baekhyun dan Luhan pun mendekati Kyungsoo dan Tao, mereka saling berpelukan erat.

"Mian baby Tao" Ucap Kibum di sela sela aksi peluk memeluk mereka.

"Baby panda masih menyayangi kami kan?" Luhan mempererat pelukan nya.

"Kami tidak akan memaksa mu lagi, Mian.. Hiks hiks" Dan Baekhyun mulai menangis kecil.

"Ne, Gwaenchanayo" Ucap Tao dengan polosannya dan mereka berpelukan makin erat. beberapa menit selanjutnya mereka melepaskan pelukan itu dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Tao kembali menata rambutnya seperti awal, wah wah… sepertinya Tao tak ada niat untuk mejadi cantik… Payah…

"Eumm teman-teman, apa kalian lupa sesuatu?" kata–kata Kyungsoo barusan menyita perhatian semuanya, semua memandang Kyungsoo…

"Apa?" Tanya Kibum bingung.

"Bukannya pesta ini wajib membawa pasangan" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Oh God! I Forget about that" Kibum menepuk jidat nya frustasi.

"Hei, Easy.. its so simple. Tao-nie sudah pasti dengan naga mesum itu, nah kita tinggal berempat kan? berarti Kyungsoo dengan Kibum Hyung lalu aku dengan Luhan, masalah selesaikan?" Jawab Baekhyun asal.

"Awalnya Soo juga berpikir seperti itu tapi…" Kyungsoo mengantung kata kata nya.

" Tapi kenapa eoh? Jangan membuat masalah rumit Soo" Luhan mulai frustasi melihat Kyungsoo yang bertele tele.

"Apa kalian belum membaca daftar acara yang ada di undangan? yang di bagikan di depan gerbang tadi? Di sini dikatakan , akan ada acara 'kiss in the dark' . itu berarti kita harus kissing dengan pasangan yang kita bawa" jelas Kyungsoo dengan cemas. mendengar itu Luhan dan Baekhyun saling bertatap beberapa saat, setelah itu sama–sama memalingkan wajah sambil mengatakan "Yack..!" dalam waktu yang bersamaan pula.

"Eummm pasangan ya? Eummm pakaian sudah teratasi kan? Nah mari berpikir siapa yang akan kita ajak ke acara itu, siapa terlebih dahulu?" Kibum memandang teman-temannya dan semua serentak mengarahkan jari telunjuk mereka ke arah Kyungsoo..

"Ehh..kenapa Aku?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak tahu apa-apa..

"Eumm baiklah, Siapa ya… Eumm karena Soo itu keibuan cocoknya dengan seseorang yang dewasa, tapi siapa yang dewasa di sekolah kita ? Eummmm.." Kibum berpikir keras , Luhan dan Baekhyun juga ikut berpikir. Tao hanya diam, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil berkata 'gwaenchana, sendiri lebih baik' beberapa kali..namun tak ada yang mengubrisnya..

"Aha…! dengan Seo In Kook saja, Sunbae yang ada di tingkat akhir, dia kan sangat dewasa" Usul Luhan

"Eh? Bukannya dia sudah punya kekasih? kalau tidak salah Kim Soo Hyun yang ada di kelas sebelas sama seperti Kibum Hyung" Jelas Baekhyun masih mencoba mengingat.

"Aishh susah mencari seseorang yang dewasa di sekolah kita, mereka semua kekanakan. bahkan yang paling nakal –Kris dan kawannya- saja sangat kekanankan" Kibum mulai memijat kening nya.

"Eumm bagaimana dengan Kim Samchon adiknya Eomma, Hyung?" Usul Baekhyun, mendengar itu Kibum berpikir beberapa saat dan detik selanjut nya tersenyum evil dan menatap Kyungsoo bersamaan. detik itu juga Kyungsooo pingsan melihat wajah evil kim bersaudara itu…

"Kya!… Soo pingsan" Luhan dan Tao panik, mereka membangunkan Kyungsoo, mengoyang-goyang badannya dan mengelus-elus pelan pipi kyungsoo..sedang kan Baekhyun dan Kibum menjalankan niat jahat mereka..

"Baekki, cepat hubungi Halmeoni" Ucap Kibum sangat bersemangat

"Wai… kkkkkk~..muahahahaha" Dengan wajah dan tawa evil dari Baekhyun cukup membuat Luhan dan Tao ikut merinding sekarang…

"Yeoboseyo?" jawab seseorang di seberang sana

"Yeoboseyo.. Halmeoni? ini Baekkie… Kim Samchon ada di rumah? Ohh ya, eummm Halmeoni, boleh minta bantuannya? jadi… begini…" Baekhyun pun menceritakan recananya pada Halmeoni nya… dan Halmeoni nya sangat setuju…

"Otte Baekki?" Tanya Kibum semangat setelah Baekhyun menutup telfon nya.

"Halmeoni setuju Hyung, katanya Kim Samchon akan datang ke sini beberapa menit lagi"

" Baguslah, kkkk" saat itu juga Kyungsoo tersadar…

"Jadi… apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo seperti orang kebingungan.

"Tak ada..kkkk" Tawa Evil Baekhyun memenuhi ruangan.

"Nah… selanjutnya siapa yang akan kita carikan pasangan?" Mendengar itu semua reflek menunjuk Kibum sendiri…

" Eh? aku?... YA…..!" Kibum berteriak dengan suara melengking.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah mewah , tepatnya di sebuah ruang kerja. terlihat seorang namja berkulit tan sedang sibuk dengan computer dan berkas-berkas yang entah apa itu…

 **TOK… TOK… TOK… TOK..TOK..**

Pintu ruang kerja itu berbunyi…

"Masuk…" jawab Pria berkulit Tan itu.

Seorang namja yang sudah sedekit tua namun masih terlihat cantik ,masuk kedalam ruangan itu..

"Eh? Eomma.. waeyo?" Tanya Pria berkulit Tan itu

Namja yang sudah sedikit tua itu duduk di hadapan anak nya itu. eh tunggu sebentar, apa tadi? Namja yang sedekit tua tadi itu di panggil Eomma? Apa tidak salah? ya tidak salah, di jaman yang sudah canggih ini sudah di temukan sebuah penemuan langka yang sekarang sudah di kembang biakkan. seorang Pria dapat mengandung dan melahirkan.. itu bukan hal aneh lagi, dikarenakan sudah banyaknya perkawinan sesama jenis. jadi di buatlah penemuan ini. dan di kembangkan sedemikian rupa agar perkawinan sesama jenis tetap bisa memiliki keturunan, cukup infonya, kembali kecerita…

"Eumm Eomma rasa, kau terlalu serius dengan pekerjaanmu" Namja Cantik yang sudah berumur tadi mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Ayolah Eomma, Langsung ke intinya saja" Namja kulit Tan itu masih sibuk dengan computer nya.

"Aishhh Ya! Kim Jongin… dengarlah Eomma bicara, berhenti bekerja!" Ibu Jongin itu mulai frustasi melihat tingkah anak nya.

"Arraseo, waeyo?" Jongin berhenti dan menatap Eomma tercintanya itu.

"Tadi, keponakan mu menghubungi Eomma. Mereka ingin mengajak mu ke sebuah pesta, menjadi pasangan seseorang. pergilah ke sana dan bersenang-senang" Pinta Ibu Jongin.

"Eomma ayolah, itu acara anak muda. aku tak punya waktu untuk itu" Jongin kembali berkutat dengan Computer nya

"Ya! Aishh umur mu masih 27 tahun Jongin, berhenti bersikap seperti Pria tua yang takut kehabisan uang sehingga kau terus bekerja dan bekerja. lagi pula Eomma sudah gerah mendengar orang-orang membicarakan mu yang tak menikah lagi setelah di tinggal Yeoja tak tahu diri itu. Mereka selalu berkata 'Kim Jongin putra dari Kim Hyunjoong dan Kim Jungmin tak menikah lagi karena tidak laku' bisa bayangkan eoh? Omo kepala ku" Jungmin –Ibu Jongin- mulai berakting memegangi kepalanya, melihat Eommanya melemas Jongin pun merangkul Eommanya.

"Aishh Eomma, Arraseo. Aku akan pergi tapi bagaimana dengan malaikat-malaikat kecil ku" mendengar itu Jungmin tersenyum dalam hati..

"Jangan khawatir, Eomma sudah mengatur semuannya, Minhyuk..! Minhyun.! Kesini…" Teriak Jungmin ceria…Jongin yang menatap Eommanya seperti itu mengelengkan kepalanya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian masuklah malaikat kembar mungil sambil berlari , mereka berumur kurang lebih 5 tahun. yang satu memakai baju putih dan yang satu memakai baju hitam, yang memakai baju hitam bernama Kim Minhyuk memiliki wajah yang sangat imut di tambah dengan gigi kelincinya yang membuatnya sangat lucu dan dia sangat hiperaktive. Dia lahir lima menit lebih cepat dari kembaran nya. namja yang memakai baju putih bernama Kim Minhyun, dia memiliki wajah yang lembut seperti yeoja. dia sedikit pemalu dan mudah menangis serta sangat manja..mereka kembar namun masih dapat di bedakan.

"See? Mereka sudah rapi, sekarang mandi dan bersiaplah" Jungmin tersenyum menang. Jongin kembali mengelengkan kepala nya. Jongin pun keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Halmeoni apa benar, kita akan bertemu Eomma baru?" Tanya Minhyuk semangat.

"Tentu Chagiya, waeyo?" Tanya Jungmin pada Cucu kesayangan nya itu.

"Apa dia Yeppo seperti halmeoni?" Kali ini Si manis Minhyun yang bertanya.

"Bahkan lebih cantik baby, lihat saja nanti" Jelas Jungmin sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

"Tipe Hyung itu seperti apa?" Tanya Luhan pada Kibum yang sudah keringatan karena di pandangi oleh semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Eh itu eummm seperti apa ya eummm" Kibum panic.

"Sepertinya yang berotot kkkk~ , Kibum Hyung pernah bercerita pada ku dia suka namja yang memiliki otot yang menawan, right my beautiful brother?" Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti memandang Kibum yang sudah pucat, yang di pandang hanya menelan ludah.

"Ehh yang berotot? Memangnya ada yang seperti itu disekolah kita?" Tanya Tao polos.

"Ada, Taeyang sunbae? Eumm atau Taecyeon sunbae? atau Nickhun sunbae?" Luhan mencoba berfantasi tentang sunbae keren yang ada di sekolah mereka.

"Tidak sesimpel itu, Dia harus memiliki dimple dan bermarga Choi Muahahaha" Baekhyun terus memandangi Kibum yang makin pucat.

"Dimple? Marga Choi? Berarti TOP Hyungkan?" Sekali lagi Tao menjawab dengan Polos, Baekhyun hanya menepuk jidat nya.

"Buka, dia harus berkarisma dan sudah bekerja" Baekhyun semakin menjadi jadi mengerjai Kibum.

" Eh? Memang ada ya? Siapa?" Luhan dan Tao memiringkan kepala mereka dan berpikir

" Itu seperti…." Kyungsoo yang dari tadi diam tiba-tiba bersuara dan membuat Kibum menelan kasar ludahnya.

"Ayo… Soo teruskan hahahaha" kata Baekhyun semangat.

"Diam cengeng!" Kibum berteriak berusaha semua tak mendengarkan Kyungsoo, mendengar itu Baekhyun menjadi naik darah

"Itu seperti Siwon Hyung" Lanjut Kyungsoo tiba-tiba…

"Got It!.. benar sekali, kenapa baru terpikir sekarang kkkk" Balas Tao dan Luhan bersamaan..

"MWO! SIWON HYUNG?" Tao dan Luhan kembali berteriak besamaan,yang dibicarakan bersin-bersin di ruang tv. saat itu juga Tao, Luhan dan Baekhyun tersenyum seperti raja setan, Kibum tercekat tak bisa berkata apa pun…

"Siwon Hyung ya.. dia ada di ruang tv sekarang, dia sedang free loh" goda tao

"Jinjjayo? Omo beruntung sekali" tambah Luhan masih tersenyum seperti iblis

"Semua pegang Kibum Hyung" Baekhyun berlari secepat kilat menuju ruang tv. Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Tao spontan memegangi tubuh Kibum. Kibum mengamuk seperti monster , alhasil Kyungsoo, Tao dan Luhan yang menahannya jadi kewalahan.

"Kalian bertiga lepaskan…arghhhhh" dengan kekuatan penuh Kibum menghancurkan pertahanan tiga namja tadi, semuanya terlempar ke setiap sudut ruangan. Kibum berlari seperti orang gila, namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti ketika melihat Siwon sudah berdiri di depannya. ia berubah menjadi seekor kucing yang anggun sekarang, Baekhyun berlari masuk kamar meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum berdua di luar kamar.

"Bunny Bunny Bum, apa benar kata Baekhyun? Kau tak memiliki pasangan pergi keacara sekolah mu? Apa tak apa jika kita pergi berdua?" Tanya Siwon dengan wajah polos nya.

"I-itu…eummm" Kibum kalang kabut.

"Hahaha sebentar ya, Hyung ganti pakaian dulu" Siwon berlalu setelah sempat mengacak rambut Kibum. wajah Kibum memerah tomat, ia berputar-putar seperti orang gila. ribuan kupu-kupu mengelitik perutnya saat ini, namun itu tak berlangsung lama. mata nya berubah merah dan berapi-api, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintunya…

"YA!KALIAN!" Kibum berlari kearah teman teman nya yang sudah bersembunyi entah di mana.

 **PRANG..BRUKK..BAKK..**

"Kya… Hyung hentikan…!" Teriak Kyungsoo saat ia ketahuan sembunyi di lemari.

"Tidak.. jangan eyelinernya Hyung" Baekhyun berlari keluar dari bawah tempat tidur ketika, di lihat Eyeliner nya mau di bakar Kibum.

"Hyung jangan rusanya… panda itu saja" Hal yang sama di lakukan Kibum dan berhasil memancing Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Huweeee jangan hyung boneka panda itu limited edition" Mendengar Boneka nya di jadikan persembahan Tao yang bersembunyi di ruang ganti pun ikut keluar. Dan akhir nya mereka semua di siksa oleh Kibum.

.

.

.

.

07.20 PM South Korea Time (KST)

Di sinilah mereka berkumpul, di ruang tamu keluarga Choi, menunggu datangnya Kim Jongin –Samchon Kim bersaudara- yang belum juga datang…

"Mana ya Samchon, lama sekali" seru Kibum dengan wajah dan nada bicara yang ceria, melihat itu serentak semua –Tao,Luhan dan Baekhyun kecuali Kyungsoo- melihat ke arah Kibum, yang di tatap mulai berkeringat dingin.

Setelah Kibum murka dan menghukum anak-anak nya –Tao, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo- . Baekhyun dan Luhan ngambek dan bersihkeras tidak mau di carikan pasangan oleh Kibum, dengan alasan mereka akan berusaha mencari sendiri di pesta nanti. jadi hanya Kibum , Kyungsoo dan Tao yang jelas pasangan nya untuk saat ini. Baekhyun dan Luhan saling berbisik Sekarang

"Baekki, ingat rencana kita ya… saat Kiss in the dark di mulai, kita harus kabur secepatnya ,arraseo…?" bisik Luhan.

"Eum, aku tidak bodoh Han-ie kau sudah mengatakan itu dua puluh lima kali dengan yang ini" Jelas Baekhyun jengah.

"Jinjjayo? Kkkk~ mian" Luhan tertawa sambil mengaruk kepala nya , ia tak sadar sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu dua puluh lima kali.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin sampai ke rumah kediaman keluarga Choi dengan jaguarnya. saat terdengar suara mobil, Baekhyun dan Kibum segera berlari ke luar rumah.

"Samchon!" sontak kedua Kim bersaudara itu memeluk Jongin yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya.

"Kalian sudah besar, Berhenti bertingkah seperti anak-anak seperti itu" ucap Jongin saat membalas pelukan keponakan kesayangannya, semua ikut keluar tak beberapa lama setelah itu..

"Baiklah Samchon, perkenalkan permaisurimu malam ini…. Kim Kyungsooo" Kibum dan Baekhyun berbicara layaknya MC di sebuah acara besar, saat itu Kyungsoo memerah karena di goda oleh Kim bersaudara itu… Jongin pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang di tunjuk keponakannya, dia terdiam…

(Music Play : Exo K – Angel , di detik 0:36 hingga menit 01:10)

Kelumbutan wajah Kyungsoo, Sinaran mata nya dan Senyuman yang tulus membuat jatung Jongin berhenti berdetak beberapa detik. Tanpa sadar Jongin terus menatap sosok itu… malaikatnya…

"Samchon… jangan berpikiran mesum…" goda Baekhyun tepat di kuping Jongin, ia tersadar dari fantasinya, Jongin mengaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

" Salam kenal semuanya, Kim jongin imnida bangapseuminda.." Jongin membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Masih saja kaku seperti dulu Jongin?" Siwon maju ke hadapan Jongin

" Siwon? Hahaha apa kabar mu ?" mereka saling berjabat..

"Baik, kau sendiri?" Balas Siwon seadanya ketika di tanya kabar nya.

"Kalian saling mengenal Hyung?" Kibum menyela dengan suara yang sangat manis.. membuat Baekhyun hampir muntah…

" Ya Bunny Bunny Bum, dia teman akrab ku di sekolah dulu. dari junior high school hingga senior high school, namja kaku yang pemalu. berkencan saja dia tidak tau bagaimana caranya kkkk" Siwon mulai bernostalgia tentang masa sekolah nya dulu.

"Bisa saja kau Siwon, kau sendiri? Masih saja taat eoh? Alim seperti seorang pendeta? Kkkk" Sindir Jongin.

Mereka saling melontarkan lelucon, suasana semakin hangat saja, saat itu pula kyungsoo terus memandang pria berkulit Tan itu. pria tampan yang hangat, tinggi, berwibawa pokok nya hampir sempurna. itulah yang ada di pikirannya.di saat itu pula, pintu mobil itu terbuka turunlah dua malaikat kecil.

"Omo…. Samchon membawa mereka?" tatap Baekhyun horror pada kedua malaikat kecil itu.

"Ya bagaimana lagi.. aku kan seorang Daddy. apa boleh buat, mereka bisa menghancurkan rumah jika aku tak ada di samping mereka" Jelas Jongin.

"Omo kyeopta" Tao menatap kagum pada si kembar Kim.

"Mereka anak Kim Ahjussi?" Tanya Luhan binggung

"Yes… mereka malaikat kecil ku" Jawab Jongin bangga.

Saat itu sedikit rasa kekecewaan muncul di hati Kyungsoo, dia menatap kedua malaikat kecil itu 'dia sudah menikah,berarti…dia suami orang lain' kurang lebih begitulah isi hati Kyungsoo saat ini, ia pun termenung. tak mendengarkan apa pun, dia hanya mendengar gerutuan dalam hatinya sekarang.

"Eonni… mana Eomma baru Minhyuk? Kata Halmeoni di sini kami akan bertemu Eomma" pertanyaan polos itu terlontar dari bibir mungil Minhyuk

"Anniyo itu Eomma Minhyun, bukan Eomma Hyuk Hyung" Sambung Minhyun.

"Hei… Hei.. kalian.. jangan dengarkan Halmeoni kalian kkkk.. Halmeoni hanya bercanda" Jongin berusaha melerai kedua anak nya.

"Eomma baru?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada mengodanya sambil menatap Samchon nya.

"Iya, mana Eomma kami" jawab Minhyun dan Minhyuk berbarengan.

"Itu eomma kalian… Hahaha… beri salam padanya" sambung Baekhyun mengoda Samchon nya. Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk Kyungsooo, saat itu Kyungsoo sedang termenung tak menyadari bahwa kedua anak itu berlari ke arahnya. kedua anak itu menarik-narik celana Kyungsoo, membuatnya tersadar..

"Eomma…!" teriak riang keduanya sambil memeluk kaki Kyungsoo, melihat itu Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan meenunduk menyetarakan tubuhnya dengan kedua anak itu

"Anak manis… siapa nama kalian?" Tanya Kyungsoo lembut sambil membelai kedua surai anak itu..

"Kim Minhyuk imnida, umur lima tahun salam kenal" minhyuk memperkenalkan dirinya layaknya orang dewasa, mengudang tawa semua orang..

"Kim Minhyun imnida, salam kenal" lain dengan Minhyuk. Minhyun terlihat malu-malu, ia memerah dan menunduk setelah itu

" Omo kyeopta" Kyungsoo mecubit pelan pipi Minhyun gemas.

"Mian sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman Kyungsoo sshi" Jongin mendekat dan menjabat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Anniyo… gwaenchanayo, mereka sungguh lucu" Kyungsoo kembali membelai surai kedua anak itu.

"Ehem… sampai kapan mau bermesraan di situ, kajja pergi" perkataan Kibum membuat keduanya memerah…

"Baiklah, Kibum naik dengan Hyung kan?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum.

"Iya!" Untuk sekian kali nya nada riang keluar dari mulut Kibum.

"Luhan dan Tao dengan Baekkie ne, kajja" Baekhyun menyuruh Luhan dan Tao masuk ke mobil yang akan dia bawa.

"Eh? Lalu Soo dengan siapa eoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung

"Appa, gendong" pinta Minhyuk pada Jongin, Jongin pun mengendong nya. Minhyun melirik Kyungsoo dan tersenyum kecil.

" Eomma, gendong" Kyungsoo memerah lalu mengendong Minhyun.

"Sepertinya pertanyaannya tak perlu di jawab lagi kan?" jawab Baekhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo, Jongin dan kedua putranya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin berpandangan sesaat lalu memerah dan saling memalingkan wajah.

" Eumm.. Ayo ke mobil" Ajak Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Asik mau jalan-jalan dengan Eomma" Triak Minhyuk bersemangat

"Anni Hyuk Hyung, kata Halmeoni kita mau kesebuah pesta bukan berjalan-jalan" ralat Minhyun.

"Ya.. Ya… sudah Appa bilang, jangan dengarkan Halmoeni kalian" Jongin kembali melerai anak anak nya.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam jaguar itu, semuanya melaju meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Choi… menuju surga satu malam yang sudah menanti mereka…

To be continued….

Bagaimana pesta nya nanti?

Apa rencana Kris sebenarnya?

Akan kah Sibum dan Kaisoo bersatu….?

Tetap ikuti cerita ini….


	4. I Will Show You Part 3

Disclaimer :ceritanya punya saya,cast punya Tuhan,SMentertaiment,dan orang tua mereka,khusus taoris punya saya #plak#digebuk taoris shipper

Main Cast : TaoRis, KaiSoo, BaekYeol, SiBum, HunHan, ETC

New Cast : Jung Soo Jung A.k.a Krystal As Oh Soojung [F(X)]

Oh Sehun

Cameo : Seo Joohyun/ Seohyun (SNSD)

Summary : masih ingatkah kau saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Tanpa saling mengenal tetapi ingin mengetahui satu sama lainnya

Chapter : 3 of ?

Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt/comfort

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai, pertukaran marga , Mpreg..

Rated : T (suatu saat bisa berubah-ubah)

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **I'll show you (**_ _ **보여줄게**_ _ **):**_

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 08.48 KST, di sini lah mereka. di sekolah tercinta yang telah di sulap menjadi surga satu malam –oleh Kris- , di sini lah para remaja berkumpul dengan baju mewah mereka dan perhiasan yang berkilau.

Terlihat Tao dan rombongannya sedang berdiri di area parkiran, semuanya memandangi Tao.

"Tao berhenti berdoa seperti itu, kita mau berpesta bukan mau ke gereja" Ucap Baekhyun sambil memutar bola mata nya lucu.

"Hahaha biarkan saja dia berdoa, berdoa itu kan pekerjaan yang mulia. iya kan Hyung?" tatap Kibum pada Siwon dengan suara lembut yang sulit di artikan, Baekhyun merinding melihat itu. sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum dan itu sukses membuat Kibum mau pingsan.

"Bisa kita masuk sekarang? Sepertinya mereka tak akan memulai acara jika tak ada Tao di sana,sudah hampir jam 9" ucap Kyungsoo mengingatkan dan Jongin lagi-lagi mencuri pandang pada namja manis yang baru di kenal nya beberapa saat lalu.

"Huft….. eummmm Kajja!" Setelah menghela nafas panjang Tao pun membulatkan tekatnya untuk masuk, Yang lain pun mengikuti. Mereka pun beriringan masuk, melewati pintu utama taman sekolah… dan…

Semua terpana, ini kah surga satu malam yang di ciptakan Kris…Ehh Bukan, ciptaan orang suruhan Kris lebih tepatnya. Lihatlah kerlap kerlip lampu di mana-mana, berjuta balon bergelantungan menghiasi langit membentuk sebuah teduhan –atap-.

Rerumputan telah tertutupi oleh kelopak-kelopak bunga yang bewarna-warni. Oh ayolah, bunga-bunga ini terlalu indah untuk di injak. Seluruh bunga berwarna-warni sekitar 23 warna, kelopak berasal dari jenis yang berbeda sehingga menciptakan keharuman yang susah untuk di tebak.

Oh jangan lupakan lilin-lilin yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan, membentuk alur-alur. ini bukan lilin biasa ternyata, jika kita berjalan mengitari jalan-jalan yang di bentuk dari lilin ini, maka akan tercium wewangian yang berbeda setiap 3 meter sekali. Bisa di pastikan ini lilin dengan aroma yang menenangkan jiwa. Bukan lilin aroma terapi, ini berbeda. ini lebih menenang kan dan mewah..

Dan lihat… di sana, di tengah taman ada sebuah altar yang sangat indah seperti altar pernikahan. Nuansa nya Serba putih, sangat indah hingga susah mendeskripsikannya –bayangkan saja sebuah altar pernikahan, yang sangat mewah tentunya-.

"Omo ini wangi coklat eoh? sangat manis, sepertinya dari lilin-lilin ini" Ucap Luhan Kagum sambil memandangi lilin lilin di sepanjang jalan.

"Wah ini sangat-sangat indah, lihat itu! Altar! Tempat yang menjadi impian semua orang" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada kagum dan terus saja memandang penuh kagum pada altar itu. Jongin lagi-lagi memandang Kyungsoo. Pandangan lekat pada pujaan hatinya, Bisa iya menyebutkan Kyungsoo pujaan hati nya? ya memang benar, sepertinya Jongin sedang terkena gejala jatuh cinta di usia nya yang tak lagi muda namun tak cukup tua untuk di katakan tua.

Hati nya sering berdebar jika memandang Kyungsoo, ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah mencuri panda pada Kyungsoo lebih dari seratus kali sejak mereka bertemu. Ia merasa aneh jika tak mencuri pandang pada Kyungsoo, setiap lima menit sekali. Dan ia selalu salah tingkah jika Kyungsoo menatapnya. Wah Wah Jongin serasa menjadi anak 17 tahun sekarang.

" Baiklah! semua berpisah di sini, mari bersenang-senang! dan kau Baby Panda! cari lah pangeran mu, arra? Kajja semua.." Setelah Kibum memberi intruksi semua berpencar, menikmati kebahagiaanya masing-masing..

Seperti si kembar Kim Sekarang ini, mereka berdua bergandengan dan tangan satunya lagi mengandeng Appa dan "Eomma" nya di masing-masing sisi (jika di bayangkan kira-kira seperti ini. Kyungsoo, Minhyun, Minhyuk dan Jongin, mereka berjalan dengan tenang saling bergandengan) sehingga terlihatlah sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia di sini, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sibuk melayani si kembar yang berlari ke sana dan kemari untuk mengambil dan memakan berbagai jenis cake yang tersaji di meja hidangan…

Lain hal nya dengan pasangan Siwon dan Kibum, mereka duduk di taman satunya lagi –taman sebelah utara- . Di sini sepi, sangat sepi. Namun tak menakutkan karena taman ini juga sudah di sulap menjadi surga satu malam, karena ini bukan taman utama –tempat di adakannya pesta- jadi taman ini sepi. Mungkin ini di siapkan bagi orang-orang yang ingin "bersenang-senang"… Muahahaa –silahkan artikan sendiri ya reader-

Siwon terus menatap langit dan Kibum terus menatap pria yang berada di samping nya itu. Ohh poor Kibum, pujaan hatinya ini terlalu lugu. dia tak menyadari sinyal-sinyal yang di kirimkan Kibum padanya, sinyal- sinyal yang sering di sebut "Cinta"..

"Hyung… ku rasa langit akan berlubang jika kau pandangi terus?" Ucap Kibum membuka perbincangan di antara mereka.

"Bulannya sangat indah.." Siwon masih enggan memalingkan wajahnya dari bulan yang indah –menurutnya- .

" Benarkah?" Kibum ikut memandang bulan itu, namun sekeras apa pun ia mencoba bulan di atas sana tetap saja terasa biasa bagi nya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan duduk di sebuah kursi di tengah taman yang terlihat sangat ramai , mereka hanya memandangi puluhan atau mungkin ratusan pasangan yang sedang memamerkan kemesraan mereka.

"Aishh membosankan… aku akan segera kembali" Baekhyun berdiri dan menjauh dari kursi itu.

"Hei… mau kemana eoh?! Jangan meninggalkan Aku sendiri" Ucap Luhan frustasi.

"Aku ke Toilet dulu… tunggu lah… jangan manja!" teriak Baekhyun yang terus menjauh sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu menuju toilet. Luhan yang di tinggal pun menjadi semakin kesal. akhirnya dia berdiri dan mendekati meja khusus makanan.

"Omo, kyeopta… semua cakenya cute" Luhan dengan semangat memandangi cake-cake itu, ia terlalu bingung memilih yang mana yang akan ia makan. Semua terlihat sangat yummy di matanya karena Luhan adalah pencinta sesuatu yang manis.. Baik makanan, Aksesoris, mau pun seseorang yang akan menjadi pendampingnya nanti. Hahaha ayolah Luhan… zaman sekarang mana ada Seme yang cute…

Saat itu seorang namja dan yeoja juga mendekati meja khusus makanan itu..

" Nah, di sini. berdirilah disini, jangan bergerak kemana pun! Arra?! kau menyusahkan saja... tapi tak apa, jika tidak ada kau maka aku tak akan bisa keluar dan bersenang-senang di sini" yeoja itu berbicara panjang lebar, namja itu hanya diam. wajahnya sangat datar, ekspresi nya terlihat sangat dingin dan datar.

"Hei! Oh Sehun, kau dengar apa yang aku ucapkan tadi? Kenapa diam saja? Sudah bisu Ya?!" teriak Yeoja tadi untuk kesekian kali nya.

"Arraseo Oh Soojung.. aku akan diam di sini, sudah puas? Pergilah" ucap Sehun –namja berwajah datar tadi- dengan nada yang sangat dingin, mendengar itu Soojung –yeoja kasar tadi- hanya berdecak pelan dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun.. di meja khusus makanan ini lumayan ramai, Sehun akan mundur beberapa langkah saat tubuhnya di tabrak orang-orang -yang berlalu lalang atau pun ingin mengambil makanan- tanpa berkomentar sedikit pun. ia terlalu malas untuk memarahi orang-orang yang menabraknya.

Terus mundur, terus.. dan terus hingga… ia menabrak Luhan dan Luhan terjatuh dengan butt yang berhasil mendarat dengan kerasnya.

"Akhhh ahhhh appo!" Luhan mengaduh , ia berdiri dan mengelus pelan butt nya. ia menatap tajam pada pria yang sudah mengangu ritualnya memandangi cake –cake lucu dan mengiurkan untuk di makannya. namun apa? Pria itu terus menatap lurus dengan wajahnya yang innocent, tanpa mau menatap orang yang sudah ia tabrak.

"Ya..! punya mata tidak? Merasa tak bersalah eumm?! Sudah menabrak bukannya meminta maaf, ck.. menyebalkan!" Luhan meledak seperti gunung berapi dan dia terus mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, Sehun menatap Luhan, wajahnya masih saja datar..

" Aku punya mata… Aku hanya tidak melihat tadi, mian" balas Sehun singkat dan terdengar sangat dingin, mendengar itu Luhan pun berlalu dari situ sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki. kembali menuju tempat duduknya tadi.

.

.

.

.

Tao masih berdiam diri sedari tadi, di tempat awal dia berpisah dengan teman-temannya. matanya masih sibuk bergerak ke kiri dan kanan mencari sosok Kris, pujaannya. Orang yang sangat iya sayangi, orang yang membuatnya susah tidur setiap malam, orang yang membuatnya tak bisa berbicara dengan perasaan tenang, orang yang selalu membuat nya menjadi seorang penurut , orang yang membuatnya lupa bagaimana rasanya di bully, dan orang yang slalu mengandengnya kemanapun dengan perasaan nyaman.

Terlepas dari fantasinya, sebuah tangan yang kekar melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. hembusan nafas yang terasa sangat hangat terasa di tengkuk nya.

" Mencari ku baby? here I am…" Kris… Pria yang ia cari sedari tadi, memeluknya makin erat. tak sadarkah Kris, Tao mau mati saat ini juga. lihatlah, pose ini sangat erotis baginya…

"Baby… jangan seperti ini.. tak enak jika mereka melihatnya" Ucap Tao sambil berusaha melepaskan dekapan intim itu.

"Tak apa, my Baby Tao. biar mereka tau jika kita saling mencintai" Kris terus berbisik dengan nada seduktif di kuping Tao, mencium singkat daun telinga Tao.

"Ayo ikut aku" lanjut Kris kemudian… mereka berjalan dengan lenggangnya. menuju altar di temani tatap mata semua orang. sesampainya di atas altar, Kris mulai berbicara panjang lebar….

.

.

.

.

.

Acara pun di mulai…setalah Kris berbicara satu jam lebih, entah apa yang iya bicarakan yang pasti semua orang mendengarkan Kris. Jika Sang pangeran sekolah berbicara, tentu rakyanya –murid-murid di sekolah- akan mendengarkannya.

Bermacam ragam perlombaan di mulai, perlombaan untuk pasangan yang hadir. yang menang mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat-sangat mengiurkan. sehingga semua berlomba-lomba untuk menang…

Malam ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan, senyuman ada di sepanjang acara. tawa bahagia, sorakan meriah ada di setiap sesi acara. Dan keromantisan yang begitu kental bagi setiap pasangan… Ohhh author harap malam ini tak akan berakhir.

Kalian tau satu hal yang menarik? Kim Jongin dan Kyungsoo memenangkan sebuah perlombaan, berkat paksaan si kembar Kim. Perlombahan terakhir dari semua perlombaan, perlombaan yang di beri nama "Family Capture".

Perlombaan yang menarik sebenarnya, dalam perlombaan ini para peserta di sediakan berbagai kostum, pernak pernik, dan segala kebutuhan yang di perlukan. para kontestan hanya perlu berpose senatural dan semenarik mungkin. mereka akan berpose di sebuah panggung yang terbuat dari LCD, yang bisa di ubah background nya menjadi tempat apapun yang di inginkan, ada dua tema dalam perlombaan ini. Yang pertama tema Pengantin baru dan yang kedua bertemakan keluarga harmonis. kebanyakan para peserta mengambil tema pengantin baru, mereka akan menunjukan kemesraan versi masing-masing. Di mulai dari pelukan mesra, berciuman dengan lumatan-lumatan kasih sayang, hingga pose yang sedikit erotis. Dan itu berhasil membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo berulang kali harus menutup mata "anak-anak" mereka.

Saat itu lah si kembar Kim meminta Appa dan "Eomma" nya untuk berpartisipasi. Mereka ingin berfoto dengan Eomma baru mereka. itu alasan mereka saat itu, terpaksalah Jongin menuruti permintaan anaknya demi keamanan acara. dia tak ingin melihat taman yang di sebut surga satu malam ini berubah menjadi neraka satu malam. lagi pula foto untuk kenang-kenangan dengan si dia –Kyungsoo- tak ada salahnya, mungkin saja di lain waktu ia tak akan bertemu lagi, siapa yang tau kan?

Mau tau bagaimana pose mereka? Baiklah.. hayalkan baik-baik ya…

Kyungsoo mengunakan kaos putih biasa, mengunakan celana yang… ehem.. sedikit pendek. Eh Bukan, Bukan agak tetapi memang pendek. Ya, Celana pendek sepaha berwarna putih yang membuat semua Seme dan Fans Kyungsoo di situ kelaparan. Mengingat Kyungsoo salah satu uke cantik yang jarang mengekspos tubuhnya untuk dapat kelihatan seksi dan itu berhasil membuat Jongin menjerit dalam hatinya. Tapi dia hanya diam, dia tipe orang yang dewasa. tetapi walaupun ia orang yang dewasa, tetap saja ia ingin sekali menarik Kyungsoo dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal hingga yang terlihat hanya wajahnya saja. Namun ia tak bisa melakukan itu, mengingat baju itu pilihan anaknya –Minhyun yang sangat mudah menangis jika permintaannya tak dituruti- terpaksalah ia mengalah.

Jongin dengan kemeja putihnya yang tak di kancing, menampakan Chocolate abs dan tubuh nya yang begitu menawan. Tak sedikit orang yang menjerit melihat tubuh Jongin, di tambah dengan tubuh nya yang berwarna Tan eksotis (eksotis itu hitam berkilau, hitam seksi seperti itu lah kurang lebih). Otot-ototnya yang sempurna membuat para Yeoja dan Uke di sana meleleh, ia mengunakan celana putih selutut.

Sedangkan si kembar Kim hanya mengunakan baju kasual dengan model yang sama namun berbeda warna, biru untuk Minhyuk dan pink untuk Minhyun. Mereka sungguh imut, terlebih Minhyun dengan poni dan rambut nya yang di kuncir. Membuat semua orang yang melihat ingin menculik mereka berdua.

Mereka pun memilih background pantai. mereka duduk di atas sebuah hamparan pasir dengan alas kain yang entah berbahan apa yang pasti sangat lembut, Jongin sangat gugup begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Hingga mereka kesusahan mencari pose dan bergaya dengan senatural mungkin, Di tambah kemesraan itu harus di saksikan banyak orang. Si kembar Kim diam melihat hal itu, mereka pun berunding dan membuat sebuah rencana yang begitu evil.

Setelah itu mereka mendekati Appa dan "Eomma" nya..

"Appa, tidurlah di pangkuan eomma" Minhyun meminta itu dengan wajah polosnya.

" Tapi chagi -… eh?" Jongin hendak menolak namun kata-kata Jongin berhenti saat melihat Minhyun yang bersiap menangis karena permintaannya tidak di turuti.

"Hah… arraseo… arraseo" Jongin pun menatap Kyungsoo.

"Bolehkah Kyungsoo sshi?" Lanjutnya setelah itu

"Gwaenchana Hyung.. silahkan.." Wajah Jongin sungguh– sungguh merah sekarang… Jongin pun berbaring pada pangkuaan Kyungsoo.

"Eomma… belai rambut Appa ne… jebal.." Minhyuk tiba-tiba meminta dengan aegyonya…

"E-eh? A-arraseo" Kyungsoo pun membelai lembut rambut Jongin. melihat itu Minhyuk berlari mendekati Appanya, ia tau kebiasaan Appanya jika ia –Minhyuk- memukul perut Appanya. maka Appa nya akan mengendongnya seperti pesawat ke arah langit-langit. maka dari itu, ia mendekati Appanya dan memukul perut sexy Appanya.

"Eh? Minhyuk!… sudah mulai nakal eoh? Berani–beraninya, sini.. Rasakan ini" dengan tawaan Jongin mulai mengelitiki anaknya dan mengangkatnya seperti pesawat. melihat itu Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, namun tiba-tiba Minhyun memeluk leher Kyungsoo dan mencium pipi Kyungsoo walau dengan sedikit kesusahan. mengingat tubuh Minhyun yang pendek, ia pun menjinjitkan kakinya. Dan saat itu lah sang photographer memotret momen itu.

foto yang di ambil berhasil menang juara 1 karena kenaturalan dan keharmonisan yang terlihat. bisa bayangkan? Jongin tidur di pangkuan Kyungsoo ia mengangkat Minhyuk ke langi-langit seperti pesawat, Kyungsoo membelai Jongin, dan Leher Kyungsoo di peluk oleh Minhyun dan Minhyun mencium pipi kyungsoo. Yang terpenting… mereka semua tersenyum bahagia…

Wah wah sungguh harmonis… dan natural kan? kalian tau apa hadiahnya? Paket liburan keluarga ke pulau jeju selama tiga hari penuh. semua yang di butuhkan selama perjalanan dan liburan,semua itu akan tanggung oleh Kris –sebagai orang yang membuat acara-.

Dengan berakhirnya semua perlombaan maka acara dansa pun di mulai, music klasik pun mengalun di udara. semua pasangan sekarang mulai berdansa, ohhh tidak- tidak.. tidak semua ternyata… Siwon dan Kibum masih betah menatap ke arah bulan.. Changmin sibuk dengan makanan-makanan nya, Lay sibuk melihat jam tangan nya.

"Kemana Suho ? Acara bahkan mau selesai, kenapa dia belum datang juga, aishhhh anak itu" Lay terus mengerutu kesal.

Luhan dan Baekhyun masih duduk di tempat awal mereka, masih memandangi ratusan pasangan berdansa dengan romantisnya. oh mereka mulai menyesal sekarang, kenapa mereka harus menolak di carikan pasangan oleh Kibum. lihatlah Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdansa sambil mengendong si kembar Kim yang sudah tertidur..

"Mian Kyungsoo sshi, mereka menyusahkan mu hari ini. Tapi tiga hari di jeju nanti pasti akan lebih berat lagi. emmm kita jadi kan ke jeju bersama?" Tanya Jongin ragu, ia takut Kyungsoo tak berniat pergi ke jeju dengan nya.

"Eh? Anniyo.. gwaenchana, aku menyukai mereka. mereka sungguh lucu, eumm? Tentu… paket liburannya kan masih lama, kira-kira saat liburan semester nanti.. jadi kita bisa pergi bersama" Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, setelah itu tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berniat melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

Kita lihat bagaimana keadaan Prince dan Princess kita malam ini, wah wah mereka sungguh mesra eoh? Lihatlah, Tao menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kris. Kedua tangannya pun begitu, tersender lembut di dada Kris. Sedangkan Kris memeluk erat pingang ramping Tao..

"Baby panda" panggil Kris lembut

"Eum?" balas Tao Seadanya.

"Bagaimana jika seseorang mengambil ku darimu?" Mendengar itu Tao pun menatap Kris, ia mulai melingkarkan tangannya dengan ragu-ragu pada leher jenjang Kris. memeluk nya dengan erat.

" Maka Tao akan mengambil kembali Kris dari orang itu" dengan antusiasnya Tao berkata sambil lebih memperdalam kepalanya pada dada bidang Kris. tanpa Tao sadari Kris tersenyum penuh arti, Senyuman yang lebih menjurus pada seringaian jahat.

.

.

.

Seorang pria mendekati tempat duduk Luhan dan Baekhyun..

"Aku duduk di sini ya, acara ini begitu membosankan" Pria itu duduk tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu, Luhan tak masalah dengan itu. ia masih enggan memalingkan wajahnya dari orang-orang yang berdansa, namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun. ia terus menatap tajam pria itu.

"Hei Tiang, Kau mabuk ya? Bau sekali alkohol… Kau masih di bawah umurkan kenapa mabuk mabukan eoh?" Cibir Baekhyun sambil menutupi hidung nya.

"Bacon, bisa kah kau diam. aku tau kau itu cerewet mengalahkan rapper yang sedang ngerap. tapi kali ini diamlah, aku tak mabuk berat. hanya sedikit mabuk" balas Chanyeol dengan logat orang yang sedang mabuk.

"Bacon kata mu? Dari mana kau dapat ejekan jelek seperti itu eoh? Dasar Namsa Tower" cerocos Baekhyun mulai naik darah, Baekhyun ingin meluapkan amarahnya lebih lagi. namun Chanyeol menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuk nya…

"Shtttt…. Kau akan lebih cantik jika diam, sebenarnya kau benar-benar menyukai ku atau tidak sih. atau gossip di kalangan fans ku slama ini salah? Sepertinya memang salah, kau selalu jutek pada ku, sebenarnya apa sih salah ku pada mu" Chanyeol mengatakan itu tanpa sadar, ia menutup mata dan mendongak wajahnya. Baekhyun terdiam , ia menundukan wajahnya menatap ke hamparan kelopak bunga yang di injaknya.

.

.

.

Kibum mulai gerah, oh ayolah siapa yang tak gerah duduk diam dan memandang bulan selama 3 jam, tanpa ada obrolam kecil atau mungkin sekedar basa basi…

"Hyung, apa bulan itu lebih indah dari ku untuk di pandang?" Kibum berusaha melontarkan candaan.

"…" Siwon tak menjawab.

"Hyung.. ayolah, sepolos itu kah kau? Apa kau tak menyadari aku mencintai mu sejak dulu, tak terlihatkah aku di mata mu?" Kibum mulai menundukan wajahnya… suaranya sedikit begetar, dan saat itu Siwon menatap ke arah Kibum..

"Bunny Bunny Bum, aku…-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, seseorang di atas altar tepatnya di taman utama –tempat dilakukan acara- telah menyela terlebih dahulu..

"Di mana sorakan kalian…? Kiss in the dark akan di mulai, bersenang-senanglah" itulah kira-kira yang dikatakan seseorang di atas altar itu. semuanya jadi gaduh, semua Namja dan Seme mulai bersorak, sedangkan para Yeoja dan para Uke sudah memerah padam.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang memerah padam sambil menundukan wajah nya

"eh, ada acara seperti ini eoh? tak apakah Kyungsooo jika…. Kita eummm" Tanya Jongin memastikan dengan wajah ragunya.

"I-ini adalah first kiss ku… eummm jika memang harus di lakukan… eummm.. gwaenchanayo" jawab Kyungsoo ragu ragu.

"Sungguh? Tak apa kah?" Tanya Jongin sekali lagi memastikan, Kyungsoo hanya menganguk pelan tanda setuju. setelah itu Jongin menarik nafas panjang, ia sangat gugup. bahkan lebih gugup dari pada saat menikah dulu, berdiri di atas altar dan disaksikan banyak orang. OHh God dengarlah bahkan dentuman jantungnya sampai terdengar oleh author… kalian bisa mendengarkannya juga readers?

…

Kris melepas pelukannya dari Tao, dia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang

"K-kris, wae?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Karena pertempuran akan di mulai sebentar lagi, are you ready?" Ucap seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di samping Tao. Tao menatap orang itu dan matanya mulai melebar..

" O-Oh So-Soojung? apa maksud mu?" Tanya Tao terkejut.

"Masih kurang jelas nerdy? Kita akan bertarung, mendapatkan Kris… kau tau aku menyatakan cintaku pada Kris tadi pagi, dia berkata kalau ia sudah bersama mu saat ini. tapi… dia akan menerima ku jika aku berhasil merebutnya dari mu" Soojung tersenyum dengan sangat mengerikan, Tao memandang Kris dengan mata melebar.

" K-kris… mengapa begini" suara Tao melemah, ia menundukan wajahnya.

" Baby… kau bilang kau akan merebutku kembali jika ada yang merebutku darimu. bukti kan baby, lalu kita lihat siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah. siapa yang kalah maka akan di hukum" Kris tersenyum dengan lembutnya, senyuman yang sulit di artikan.

…

Siwon masih menatap Kibum yang menunduk, ia masih bingung. tak tau harus berkata apa setelah kata-katanya di sela oleh seseorang di altar tadi, pikirannya jadi buyar.

"Bummie~"mendengar namanya di sebut ia pun memalingkan wajahnya pada Siwon, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahnya.

"H-hyung…" Kibum tergagap tak sanggup berkata apa pun.

…

"Baekhyun kajja pergi, aishh membosankan" oceh Luhan sambil berlalu menjauh dari kursi yang ia dan Baekhyun duduki. ia tak sadar bahwa Baekhyun sedang termenung dan menundukan wajahnya ke bawah. menatap hamparan kelopak yang di injaknya dan tak mendengarkan peringatan darinya. Luhan terus berjalan, namun….

 **TRAP…TRAP…TRAP…**

Lampu padam, Luhan tak dapat melihat apa pun. suara music yang sangat indah mengalun saat itu juga, semua mulai berciuman…

"K-kyungsoo, eummm Maaf sebelum nya, harus mengambil sesuatu yang berharga untuk mu" setelah berbisik Jongin pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo…

…

Menyadari lampu padam Tao pun segera mengambil langkah, ia mendorong Soojung yang ada di sampingnya hingga terjatuh dan kesempatan itu Tao gunakan untuk berjalan sambil meraba-raba sekelilingnya karena memang keadaanya sangat gelap

"Arghhhh berani kau nerdy" Soojung pun naik darah dan mengunakan kakinya memutar tak tentu arah, berharap mengenai kaki Tao dan ia terjatuh. benar saja kakinya mengenai kaki Tao dan Tao terjatuh. kepalanya membentur lantai altar dengan sangat keras, Soojung pun berdiri dan lagi-lagi menendang kesembarang arah dan itu berhasil mengenai dada dan perut Tao

"Akhhh.. Appo!" ringis Tao yang menahan sakit.

"Rasakan nerd… dasar tidak tau diri!" sekarang giliran Soojung yang meraba-raba , berusaha menemukan Kris. hampir… ia hampir sampai ke tempat Kris. namun dengan sekuat tenaga Tao berdiri, mengacuh rasa sakit yang bersarang di tubuh. berlari dan menolak Soojung sekuat tenaga, Akibatnya Soojung jatuh tak jauh dari Kris. Tao pun berlari sekuat tenaga dan berhasil memeluk Kris… namun…

 **DRAP…!**

…

"Aishhh… kenapa begini eoh? Menyebalkan, bagaimana bisa aku pergi dari sini, ck" Luhan terus mengerutu sambil meraba-raba sekitarnya, ia tergelincir…

"Kyaaaaa… eummmmmm" ia terjaruh, namun…namun apa ini… tubuhnya tidak merasakan sakit, malah dia merasakan sesuatu di sekitar bibirnya. sesuatu yang terasa lembut dan manis, lebih manis dari cake yang dia makan tadi. tanpa sadar ia mulai melumat itu.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, ia memandang kesekelilingnya, gelap… ya… sungguh gelap..

"L-Luhan-ie… aishhh kenapa gelap begini?" dengan sedikit ketakutaan ia berdiri dan hendak beranjak dari situ, namun sesuatu menahanya. menariknya dengan kasar… sekarang ia dapat merasakan sesuatu menerpa wajahnya, begitu hangat namun… aromanya sedikit berbeda… seperti aroma… alcohol…

…

Lampu menyala semua orang membuka matanya, mereka malu—malu, semua wajah memerah sekarang..

"Hahaha… Appa geli…. Berhenti memakan pipi Hyuk" mendengar anaknya tertawa Jongin membuka matanya, bertapa terkejutnya ia saat ini ia sedang melumat pipi anaknya –Minhyuk- pantas saja tak ada perlawanan sama sekali saat ia melumat tadi. ia memutuskan melihat Kyungsoo. sama halnya dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo sedang mencium pipi Minhyun tanpa melumat…Kyungsoo menutup matanya erat.

sepertinya si kembar Kim terbangun saat lampu mati tadi… dan Jongin serta Kyungsoo tak menyadari itu.. tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo pun membuka matanya, ekspresinya tak jauh beda dengan Jongin. wajahnya memerah padam, ia menatap jongin. lama mereka berpandangan, sampai akhirnya kedua nya tertawa.. membuat si kembar Kim bertanya-tanya dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

…

Kibum membuka matanya, jantungnya mau copot sekarang.. lihatlah… sekarang Siwon sedang mencium keningnya, ya… hanya kening.. namun itu cukup membuat jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang atau mungkin copot dan lari dari tempatnya.. tak lama kemudian Siwon melepas ciumannya pada kening Kibum. ia menatap Kibum, merapikan beberapa helai rambut kibum yang berantakan lalu tersenyum.

"Tak sopan bagi ku mencium bibir mu, itu hak kekasih mu atau seseorang yang akan kau nikahi nanti, maaf sudah lancang" kembali ia tersenyum membuat Kibum menunduk dan bersemu.

…

Luhan membuka matanya, beberapa detik kemudian ia mulai membulatkan matanya, lihatlah, sekarang ia sedang menimpa seseorang dan yang lebih parahnya lagi. mereka berciuman, dan orang ini adalah namja yang tadi menabraknya –Sehun-. pria dengan wajah dingin dan datar. menyadari posisi mereka sangat erotis untuk ukuran 'orang yang saling tak mengenal' Luhan pun bangkit dari posisiny. ia bersemu, ia sangat malu.

"M-mianhae… eummm mari ku bantu" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya, namun namja itu –Sehun- menduduki dirinya sendiri di tanah. ia memalingkan wajahnya, ia bersemu. Luhan hanya mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dan suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua..

…

Baekhyun membuka matanya, sepertinya ia mulai mabuk sekarang. mabuk akan sesuatu yang memanjakan bibirnya, sungguh lembut. meski sedikit terasa alkohol yang memuakan, namun ini tetap memabukkan. kalian tau? bahkan Chanyeol juga membuka matanya beberapa saat setelah Baekhyun membuka matanya. namun pria tinggi itu tak mau melepaskan ciuman memabukan ini, ia terus melumat dan menghisap lidah manis Baekhyun…

Lama Chanyeol melumatnya, setelah nafasnya habis dan membutuhkan oksigen, ia pun melepas tautan bibir mereka. mereka saling memalingkan wajah, wajah mereka bersemu saat ini, Chanyeol mengaruk tengkuknya dan Baekhyun menunduk sambil memegangi bibirnya.

…

Di sini sekarang Tao, terduduk di lantai altar memandang Kris dan Soojung yang sedang berciuman. saling bertukar saliva dan saling melumat dengan panasnya. nalarnya tak bisa mencerna ini semua, seharusnya… seharusnya ia yang sedang melumat bibir itu, bibir Kris. Namun, tadi ia di tolak. Ya, ia di tolak… tetapi… bukan ditolak oleh Soojung, ia yakin bukan Soojung yang menolaknya. karena jika Soojung yang menolaknya, maka tolakan akan terasa dari samping atau belakang, namun… tolakan itu berasal dari depan…ya.. dari depan.

Tolakan itu berasal dari…

"K-kris… W-waeyo?" ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, sesuatu di dadanya terasa sangat sesak. tangan yang satunya lagi meremas bajunya, ini begini kejam… ini tidak adil. bukan hanya Tao, semua shock melihat kemesraan Kris dan Soojung. Mereka berciuman dan saling bertukaran saliva… karena yang mereka tau, Kris itu kekasih dari Tao..

Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Baekhyun juga ikut terkejut melihat hal itu dari tempat mereka masing-masing. Kris dan Soojung pun berhenti melakukan aksi mereka, Kris pun menyambar microphone yang ada di tengah altar.

"Kalian tau.. hari ini aku sangat kecewa, kekasih ku tak bisa mempertahankan ku untuk bersama dengannya. ia membiarkan orang lain mencium bibir ku, hina sekali eoh… tapi tak apa, karena selama ini aku tak mencintainya, aku berpura-pura menyukai nya. bodoh sekali kan dia, sungguh bodoh, Hahaha" Tawa penuh kemenangan berhasil keluar tanpa rasa bersalah dari bibir Kris.

Kris menatap Tao dengan pandangan remeh, Tao yang masih terduduk di tengah altar hanya bisa menunduk, dia tak sanggup lagi. ia merasa sesuatu menyayat hatinya dan seseorang menyiramkan lukanya dengan air garam. bahunya bergetar, ia berusaha menahan tangisnya. bahkan ini lebih sakit dari rasanya di bully selama ini, ini kah yang di sebut-sebut sakitnya mencintai ?

"Tak sadarkah kau? Dengan wajah mu, gaya mu dan tingkah laku mu? Tak akan ada orang yang mau mencintai mu. sungguh buruk rupa, memuakkan! bahkan dengan pengemis saja kau tidak pantas! Hahaha! Baiklah sesuai perjanjian, siapa yang kalah dalam pertarungan ini. Akan di hukum, kau harus di hukum… all… ready for punishment time…?" bersamaan dengan itu, banyak pelayan yang datang membawa keranjang yang berisi balon-balon. pelayan-pelayan tersebut membagikan balon-balon itu keseluruh orang yang hadir di pesta itu…

"Baiklah semua, ini sangat simple. jika aku mengucapkan fire… maka kalian harus melemparkan balon-balon itu padanya… mengerti…?" semua menjadi gaduh, mereka sangat senang dengan momen-momen seperti ini.

" Ready…!" Tanya Kris bersemangat.

Semua sudah siap-siap dengan kuda-kudanya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam… Minhyun sedang tertidur di pelukannya, ia ingin membantu. namun dia tak mungkin menolong Tao dengan Minhyun yang tertidur di pelukanya. begitu pula dengan Luhan, ia ingin berlari dan menolong Tao namun seseorang berbadan tegap menahannya. sepertinya semua telah di rencanakan oleh Kris. begitu pula Baekhyun, ia hendak menolong Tao. namun, tangannya di jerat sangat erat oleh Chanyeol…

"Mian Baekhyun, ini sudah tugas ku" ucap Chanyeol tanpa memandang Baekhyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"M-mwo.. ja-jadi… hiks hiks brengsek kau Chanyeol..! lepaskan aku..!" Baekhyun sekeras mungkin meronta dalam jeratan Chanyeol, Air matanya Bahkan keluar.

Sedangkan Kibum dan Siwon tak menyadari kejadian ini, mereka tertidur pulas dengan posisi saling bertompangan kepala. lengkaplah penderitaan Tao malam ini, tak ada yang bisa menolongnya… Kris dan Soojung turun dari altar, Kris pun bersiap-siap untuk aba-aba selanjutnya.

"FIRE….!" Mendengar itu , semua orang mulai melempari Tao. Tao hanya diam, ia menutup matanya dan terus menunduk. sangat mengejutkan ternyata, isi dari balon-balon itu sangat beragam. ada yang berisi telur yang sudah busuk, air lumpur, air seni, makanan bekas, muntah manusia, dan air yang sudah di campur dengan tepung. semua balon-balon itu terus saja menghantam tubuh Tao yang mulai rapuh… ingin pingsan ia rasanya..

Bersamaan dengan itu Suho yang terlambat berlari dengan cepatnya menuju taman, ia bertanya-tanya saat melihat semua orang melempari seseorang yang entah siapa itu. yang jelas orang itu ada di atas altar sekarang, namun ia tepis pikirannya itu. karena Suho adalah orang yang cuek, jadi dia tak mau ambil pusing. ia pun berlari mendekati Lay setelah melihatnya dari kejauhan…

" Hey, ada apa ini.. sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu.. hosh hosh hosh" dengan nafas yang masih terengah, Suho pun bertanya pada Lay..

"Cih, dari mana saja eoh, acara sudah hampir selesai… tapi tak apalah.. yang terpenting kau tidak kelewatan acara utama kita" Ucap Lay sambil menunjuk ke arah altar.

"Eumm? Apa? Acara utama? Hosh hosh" Suho menatap ke arah altar, namun ia tak bisa melihat siapa yang ada di atas altar.

"Ya.. ini acara yang kita rencanakan saat pulang sekolah, ingat? Nah ini dia rencananya itu, semoga si buruk rupa itu sadar setelah di perlakukan seperti ini" Lay menyeringai seperti iblis. mendengar itu Suho langsung menegakkan badannya, emosinya tak terkendali…

"Mana Kris?! MANA…!" Suho membentak Lay sambil mencengkrang bahu Lay kuat, emosi Suho kini sudah sampai di batas akhir. Lay terdiam dan merasa kesakitan dalam waktu bersamaan… ia mulai ketakutan..

"I-itu.. dia ada di d-dekat altar" mendengar itu Suho segera berlari ke arah Kris, tanpa babibu Suho menghajari Kris tanpa ampun. Suho terus menendangi tubuh Kris, menginjak lengan Kris hingga Kris mengaduh seperti orang gila dan menghajari wajah Kris hingga wajahnya penuh lembam dan darah-darah segar mengalir dari luka-luka di wajah Kris. Kris tak mampu membalas itu semua karena ia di serang tiba-tiba, lagi pula Suho memang sangat ahli bela diri jadi wajar jika Kris tak bisa membalasnya. belum puas dengan itu Suho mulai menyeret Kris yang melemas ke atas altar, melemparnya ke sembarang arah…Suho meraih microphone dan mulai berbicara.

"SEMUA BERHENTI…! Atau tulang-tulang kalian akan patah…!" ucapan Suho barusan langsung bisa membuat seluruhnya diam, memandang takut pada Suho.

"Kalian tau siapa dia? Siapa si buruk rupa yang selalu kalian siksa dan selalu caci eoh?!" Teriakan Suho bahkan bisa membuat semua orang merinding.

Semua diam, semua masih setia menunggu kelanjutan dari kata-kata Suho barusan

"Dia adik ku…. Siapa yang berani menyiksa, menjelek-jelekan dia, menghina atau apapun itu, akan berurusan dengan ku…" emosi Suho sungguh sudah di luar batas sekarang.. semua terdiam, semua mulai menjatuhkan balon-balon mereka ke tanah. menurut 40 persen murid di sekolah Suho adalah member tertampan di grup Kris.. ia pria yang dingin, pendiam dan pintar. 40 persen itu lah yang menjadi fans Suho. 20 persen fans Kris, 10 persen fans Chanyeol, Changmin dan Lay. Dan 30 persen lagi, fans dari kelompok Kibum. Tak sedikit yang menjadi fans Suho juga menjadi Fans kelompok Kibum. jadi jangan heran banyak orang yang menurut dan patuh pada Suho.

Kris mungkin bisa menjadi pangeran sekolah dengan kekayaan dan sikap pemimpinannya, tapi jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Suho lebih banyak di gemari, lebih kaya dan lebih di segani dari pada Kris. hanya saja selama ini Suho tidak sombong dengan itu semua. Semua yang hadir mulai menundukan wajah mereka tak berani menatap ke arah altar. Lay melemas, lututnya terasa bergetar hebat. Bagaimana bisa Tao itu adik dari orang yang ia cintai…? ya benar, Lay mencintai Suho… sejak lama.. namun ia tak punya nyali untuk mengatakannya..

Kibum dan Siwon berlari menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang mulai menunduk.. mereka terbangun setelah mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari taman utama. jadi mereka berlari ke sini. Setelah berhasil menembus kerumunan tadi dan detik itu pula mereka terkejut melihat keadaan Tao yang begitu mengenaskan dan Suho yang sudah marah-marah pada semua orang yang hadir. Tanpa aba-aba Siwon naik ke atas altar dan memeluk adik kesayangannya itu dan menuntunnya turun menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang masih terdiam dan menunduk. Kibum dan yang lainnya menyusul Tao yang di bawa oleh Siwon..

Setelah itu Suho kembali berbalik dan menatap Kris tajam..

"Heuh, kau kira kau hebat eoh? Cih… Pangeran sekolah eoh? Kau kira kau bisa melakukan apa pun yang kau mau eoh? Tidak…! Ingat itu… kau bukan siapa-siapa… dan mulai sekarang aku keluar dari Kelompok gila mu..cih" setelah itu Suho pun ikut pulang menyusul Tao dan yang lain. Dan inilah akhir dari surga satu malam Kris, semuanya hancur. semuanya berubah menjadi neraka dan menit berikutnya semua yang hadir berbondong-bondong meninggalkan surga satu malam ini. mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao dan yang lainnya tiba kediaman keluarga Choi, semua maid sudah berbaris memanjang di sepanjang pekarangan rumah keluarga Choi. menunggu pulangnya sang Tuan, seorang kepala maid dengan nametag "Seo Joohyun" mendekati Siwon dan Tao yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya. ia terkejut dengan keadaan Tao yang begitu mengenaskan..

"Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar Choi akan pulang 3 bulan lagi jika tidak ada halangan, tadi Tuan besar mengabarkannya, apakah tuan lapar? apakah ada sesuatu yang di butuhkan?" perkataan Joohyun –kepala maid tadi- tidak di hiraukan oleh Siwon dan Tao. Mereka terus saja berjalan hingga berhenti di ruang tengah, tepatnya di depan sebuah cermin raksasa

" Tuan, ini adalah kiriman dari seseorang bernama Kris, cermin raksasa yang terbuat dari berlian dan krystal. cermin yang sempurna dan sangat mewah, kami memilih memajangnya di sini karena tempatnya sangat cocok untuk cermin ini. dan ada suratnya juga Tuan… igo tuan" Joohyun memberika surat itu pada Tao dan berlalu dari situ.

"H-hyung… bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?" Pinta Tao dengan suara serak nya.

"Tapi baby…-" Siwon masih sangat khawatir.

"Jebal Hyung" pinta Tao sambil menundukan wajahnya dalam. Siwon pun mengangguk dan pergi ke luar –keluar rumah, tempat di mana Suho dan yang lainnya menunggu-. Tao mulai membuka surat itu, ia membacanya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membaca itu, Karena memang surat itu hanya terdiri dari satu kata ' **BERKACALAH** ' . surat yang sangat-sangat singkat.. Tao mulai melihat refleksi nya pada cermin. seseorang yang jelek dan buruk rupa berdiri dengan rapuh di sana, itulah yang tercermin di sana. kemudian ia terduduk di lantai, lututnya melemah… tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Hiks… wae?... hiks.. WAE…..! WAE! ARRGHHHH….!" Tao mulai menangis dan meraung, ia menjerit sebisanya. semua –Kibum, Siwon, Suho dan yang lainnya- yang mendengarkannya bisa merasakan apa yang Tao rasakan. raungan itu bukan raungan kesedihan yang menyayat melainkan raungat putus asa…

.

.

.

.

Cahaya ceria sang surya menembus dari jendela kamar bernuansa hitam putih itu, seorang namja mengeliat kecil. sepertinya ia terganggu dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan yang menerpa wajahnya. ia pun mulai membuka matanya, memandang ke arah jendela kamarnya. matanya sedikit membengkak, sepertinya itu efek dari tangisan nya semalam..

Ia mulai bangkit, duduk di atas tempat tidur king sizenya yang nyaman. memandang ke arah teman-temannya yang masih tertidur dengan lelap di sofa, ada pula yang di atas karpet panda kesayangannya. ia masih ingat, semalaman mereka berusaha menenangkan dirinya –Tao- . ia tersenyum lemah, dan mulai menangis… tangisan haru. mengingat cinta mereka tulus selama ini.. mereka yang selalu menyayangi dan mencintai dirinya dengan sangat tulus..

Kibum, Luhan, dan Baekhyun tidur seperti biasanya.. mereka tidur dengan sangat anggun seperti putri kerajaan. ia turun dari tempat tidurnya, mendekat ke arah orang-orang yang masih bermimpi itu. ia tatap wajah-wajah malaikat itu, lama ia memandang orang-orang itu. kemudian ia palingkan wajahnya memandang kedua sosok namja yang tidur dengan sangat manly,bahkan saat tidur mereka kelihatan keren…

Siwon, Hyungnya yang sangat memanjakannya sejak kecil. Seorang Hyung yang tak bisa melihatnya menangis. lalu Suho... memang namja itu jarang berbicara dengannya, selalu dingin dan cuek pada siapa pun. namun yang ia tau, Suho adalah namja yang baik dan sangat menyayanginya. ia masih sangat ingat, dulu waktu kecil Suho selalu baik padanya dan semua berubah saat Suho naik ke sekolah menengah pertama. ia mulai dingin dan cuek, menjauh dari siapa pun. entah apa sebabnya, tak ada yang tau. Kedua namja itu tertidur dengan pulasnya. membuat air mata mengalir lagi dari mata panda Tao..mereka pasti kelelahan semalam menenangkan dirinya.

Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, pada namja berkulit gelap yang baru ia kenal dan kedua malaikat kecil yang berbaring di atas tubuh kekar pria itu.. pria yang sudah menikah dan memiliki dua malaikat yang sangat baik hati. Kim ahjussi dan si kembar Kim. Tao mungkin baru mengenal pria satu ini, namun Tao bisa merasa kasih sayang yang tulus, bisa ia ingat semalam. ia menurut semua perkataan pria ini, saat pria ini dating. berbicara panjang lembar dan mulai membelai rambut Tao dengan sangat lembut. terasa hangat, seperti belaian seorang Appa yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Dan jangan lupa kedua malaikat kecil yang memeluk dengan tulus dan mengelus pelan punggung Tao semalam..

Jika mengingat itu, Tao ingin terus menangis, ia tak pernah sadar cinta yang sesungguhnya ada di sekelilingnya. untuk apa ia harus menangis orang yang tak mencintainya dan tak punya hati seperti Kris… oh sudah cukup… jangan sebut lagi namanya, itu hanya akan membuka kembali luka yang belum benar benar sembuh di hati nya.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar, Tao menatap orang itu. air matanya kembali turun tanpa di komandoi, orang itu menatapnya khawatir. lantas orang itu mendekati Tao dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Waeyo baby? Uljimayo" Ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan Tao yang menangis tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang memeluknya semalaman suntuk untuk menenangkan dirinya semalam. orang yang sudah di anggapnya seperti ibu, orang yang tak pernah berbohong padanya. orang yang slalu bisa mengerti dia dan orang yang sempurna di mata Tao..

"Hiks hiks anniyo, Eomma… hiks Eomma" Kyungsoo memeluk erat tubuh yang rapuh itu, mengusap lembut punggungnya. bersamaan dengan itu semua nya terbangun, semua ikut menatap khawatir pada Tao. menyadari itu Tao melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan berbalik untuk memandang yang lainnya, ia mulai tersenyum.

"Mian , sudah membangunkan kalian… gwaenchana, aku menangis bukan karena dia. aku menangis karena kalian, karena kasih sayang kalian. aku memang bodoh ya.. Selama ini aku hanya terbuai kasih sayangnya yang sesaat. namun kasih sayang kalian yang besar ini tak terlihat di mata ku. Mian, Aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik sekarang. tidak mau cengeng dan manja lagi! Semuanya! Mohon bantuan nya" Tao membungkukan dirinya lalu tersenyum bahagia, membuat semuanya tersenyum lega. Kyungsoo memeluk Tao dari belakang dan menatap pada yang lain.

"Ada yang lapar? segeralah mandi dan mari sarapan bersama. menu hari ini sangat special, semuanya Aku yang masak di bantu para Chef di rumah ini" mendengar kata makanan barusan ,Tao langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. tak lama kemudian Kibum, Luhan, Baekhyun dan si kembar Kim ikut berlari ke kamar mandi. mereka mandi bersama dengan kegaduhan seperti biasanya. namun kali ini akan lebih gaduh karena ada si kembar Kim. mereka meninggalkan Suho, Siwon dan Jongin yang kebingungan. Kyungsoo menatap ketiga namja tampan itu dan tersenyum.

"Tidak ingin sarapan? Mandilah dan kita sarapan bersama" lalu Kyungsoo meninggalkan mereka yang masih kebingungan.

"Kenapa Yeoja dan Uke selalu seperti itu? Membingungkan" ucap Suho sambil mengusap matanya.

"Haha, ayo kita mandi di pemandian air panas kelurga Choi. tuan Kim, bersedia kah?" Tanya Siwon pada Jongin.

"Hahaha tentu tuan Choi, kajja" ketiga namja tampan itu pun beranjak ke pemandian air panas keluarga Choi di lantai pertama, mereka mandi dan memanjakan diri mereka dengan pijatan-pijatan maid yang professional.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya semua sarapan bersama pagi ini, semua makan dengan lahap. semua memuji kelezatan makanan Kyungsoo, bahkan Suho sudah makan melebihi porsi Changmin. namun dia tetap diam dan cuek, sedangkan Jongin bahkan tersenyum -senyum sendiri saat memakan masakan Kyungsoo. ia berharap Kyungsoo bisa menjadi istrinya dan memasakannya makanan lezat seperti ini setiap harinya.

Suasana akhirnya kembali seperti biasa, Tao tak bersedih lagi, tak ada tangisan lagi… Siwon kembali bekerja di ruang kerjanya, meski bukan hari kerja ia tetap harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan-pekerjaannya. di tambah lagi di seorang presdir, jadi sudah seharusnya memberikan contoh yang baik untuk bawahannya.

Suho mengurung dirinya di kamar, ia akan melakukan ritual wajibnya di hari libur, yaitu tidur sambil mendengarkan music, ia tidak akan bangun sebelum waktu makan malam tiba.. ya seperti inilah Suho…

Dan Jongin, inilah waktunya ia berpisah dengan Kyungsoo. ohh sungguh, Jongin tak ingin berpisah dari pujaan hatinya ini… namun dia bisa berbuat apa…?

"Eumm… sampai ketemu saat liburan semester nanti" Ucap Jongin dengan kikuk. Kyungsoo terus memandangi namja tampan ini.

" Kim Ahjussi,waegeurae?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung..

"Tidak ada… eummm" Jongin masih saja kikuk dan terus menerus mengaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal..

"Eummm Ahjussi, bisa minta nomer pribadi mu. eumm mungkin suatu saat aku membutuhkannya, bolehkah?" mendengar itu Jongin langsung mencari ponselnya dengan semangat.

"Y-ya k-kau benar.. berapa nomer mu? Ini ketik lah" Jongin memberi ponselnya pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengetik nomernya dan mengembalikan ponselnya. Jongin melihat nomer itu, menyimpanya, dan bahkan membuat back up nomernya. lalu setelah itu ia menghubungi nomer itu, ponsel Kyungsoo pun berdering..

"Itu nomer ku , Eumm baiklah kalau begitu kami permisi dulu" setelah acara perpisahan singkat itu Jongin pun naik ke mobilnya, melaju meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Choi menuju kediamannya.

…

"Appa, kenapa Eomma tidak ikut kita pulang eoh?" Tanya Minhyuk mengintrogasi Appanya, sedangkan Minhyun sekarang sedang tertidur. ia kekenyangan dan langsung tertidur.

"Tidak sekarang sayang, tapi sesegera mungkin Appa akan bawa Eomma ke rumah kita. Hahahaha... eummm yasudah sana tidur… Appa tidak ingin kena marah Halmeoni mu karena membiarkan mu tidak tidur siang.." Jawab Jongin menjelaskan.

"Aishh arraseo Appa" Minhyuk mengerutu sebelum menutup matanya, ia pun tidur dengan bibir yang di kerucutkan.. Jongin hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala melihat anaknya itu, sungguh lucu…

…

Setelah jongin pulang, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Choi. ia hendak pergi kekamar Tao karena di sana semua sedang bermain kartu dan bermain game. namun ia melihat Tao berdiri di depan cermin raksasa di ruang tengah, Tao memandang nanar dirinya pada kaca itu. Kyungsoo pun mendekati Tao.

"Tao-nie…" sapa Kyungsoo sambil mendekap tubuh sahabat tercintanya itu.

"Eummm.." Jawab Tao seadanya.

"Sudahlah.. apa perlu cermin ini kita buang saja? Agar namja itu tak bisa menguasai hati mu dan menyiksa mu secara batin" Ucap Kyungsoo menyaran kan.

"Anniyo, jangan…" Tao menunduk, ia menatap cincin couple yang Kris berikan padanya. Sungguh…dalam hati Tao. ia masih mencintai namja itu, namja yang membiarkan dia bermimpi, bermimpi menjadi seorang putri..

"Soo Eomma.. apa kah Aku buruk rupa eoh?" Kyungsoo menatap Tao dalam.

"Hei.. ayolah.. sekarang saja kau sudah sangat cantik.. Your Soul, Your Smile, Your heart, All... That more Beauty than Everything You have. Soo saja iri, sungguh" Kyungsoo mencoba meyakini Tao.

"Tetapi… Aku buruk rupa… tidak mungkin Aku seperti yang Soo katakan" timpal Tao sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah Tao-nie, itu hanya masalah gaya. hanya sedikit oldy dan nerdy, percayalah" mendengar itu Tao menatap Kyungsoo

"Kalau begitu.. bantulah Aku.. bantu Aku menjadi seorang Tao" Tao menatap Kyungsoo dengan kilatan yang belum pernah Kyungsoo lihat sebelum nya.

"Tapi Tao, perubahan tak bisa di paksakan.. itu harus datang dari hati" Tao menatap Kyungsoo lagi, tatapan antusias.

"Tao yakin, maka dari itu. tolong bantuannya" Tao membungkukan badannya, Kyungsoo menatap Tao lalu tersenyum lembut..

"Baiklah.. Ayo.." Kyungsoo menarik Tao menuju kamar nya.

…

Pintu kamar terbuka, Kyungsoo mengintip ke dalam. membuat Kibum, Luhan dan Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Waeyo Soo? Apa ada cemilan?" Tanya Luhan penuh semangat, namun Kyungsoo mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Someone need Make over … siap untuk itu?" mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo barusan semua mengerutkan kening, mereka saling berpandangan secara bergantian. Kyungsoo pun membuka lebar pintu dan terlihat lah Tao sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya ada yang membutuhkan bantuan kita, kalian siap" perkataan Kyungsoo yang ini membuat semua tersenyum.

"Make over time…" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendekat ke arah Tao..

…

Langkah pertama:

Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan puluhan pasang pakaian lama Tao dari tempatnya, baju-baju itu akan di sumbangkan kepada orang yang membutuhkan. itu pun jika ada yang mau, mengingat bahwa baju itu sudah sangat ketinggalan zaman. bukan hanya baju, Tetapi celana, dasi dan segala macam yang sudah tua dan ketinggalan zaman itu akan di sumbangkan.

Langkah kedua:

Mereka pergi ke butik dan beberapa toko baju dengan branded terkenal, mereka hampir membeli puluhan setelan baju model terbaru, seperti nya mereka lupa diri. Tao juga membeli banyak tas bermerek Gucci. saat pertama kali melihat-lihat di toko khusus yang menjual merek Gucci, ia sudah tertarik.. jadi dia membeli semua yang ia suka.

Langkah ketiga:

Mereka merubah penampilan Tao. di mulai dari gaya rambut, lalu bermacam ragam softlens yang akan di gunakan sebagai penganti kaca mata tebal Tao. mereka juga membeli segala macam perawatan untuk Tao, cream untuk kulit, shampoo perawatan, sabun khusus, dan segala macam perawatan lainnya..

Dan langkah akhir :

Tao di ajari bagaimana seharusnya bersikap. cara berjalan, cara duduk, cara makan, cara berbicara, dan lain sebagainnya. Tao juga mulai belajar ilmu bela diri wushu dan yang terpenting, ia di ajari cara agar bisa melupakan kris. kalian tau? Kim bersaudara –Kibum dan Baekhyun- sangat senang memanas-manasi Tao yang sedang emosi, mereka menempelkan foto Kris di sebuah papan pemanah dan Tao berhasil memanah kedua mata, hidung dan mulut kris, sekarang ia sangat benci pada Kris. tapi entahlah, orang pernah berkata bahwa Cinta dan benci itu beda-beda tipis…

.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu sudah berakir. hari ini matahari bersinar sangat cerah, hari ini hari yang di benci para siswa. hari dimana semua harus mengikuti upacara dan mendengarkan sedikit bimbingan dari guru yang sangat membosankan –bagi kebanyakan siswa-

Sebuah mobil jaguar putih susu berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah JYC Senior High School.. pintu mobil terbuka.. Kibum, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil itu. mereka berdiri membentuk sebuah saf. memandangi sekolah mereka, semua orang yang ada di dekat situ memandangi mereka –kibum dan teman-temannya-

"Heuh, ini baru kita… mereka sudah heboh begitu, bagaimana jika mereka melihat Tao?" ucap Baekhyun dengan angkuhnya.

Seseorang lagi turun dari mobil itu, mobil itu pun berlalu tak lama setelah orang tadi turun. orang tadi memandangi kepergian mobil itu, lalu ia berbalik. itu Tao, Tao dengan gaya barunya. Tao memandang teman–temannya dan mulai berjalan mendekati teman-temannya. kalian tau? Semua orang yang melihat Kibum dan teman-temannya semakin gaduh, mereka bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang berdiri bersama Kibum dan kawan-kawannya

Saat itu pula Tao menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya secara perlahan..

"Kajja semuannya" ucap Tao mengintruksi, mereka semua pun mulai berjalan. di temani setiap mata yang melihat mereka selama mereka berjalan..

(music play : ailee – I'll show you)

 _#You're probably wearing the clothes I bought you  
You probably put on the cologne I bought you  
And right now, you're probably meeting her and laughing  
Did you like her that much that you had to leave me?  
How much more do I have to be better?_

Tao dan yang lain berjalan dengan anggunnya.. tepat saat mereka berjalan Tao melihat Kris dan Soojung yang sedang berbincang dengan tawa di sela perbincangan mereka. pemandangan itu membuatnya sedikit gerah. lihatlah, Kris mengunakan sweater yang ia belikan untuknya –Kris-… ya… dia jadi teringat saat ia membelikan Kris sebotol parfume limited edition dan sebuah sweater yang mahal.. sekarang Kris mengenakan itu dan tertawa bersama gadis itu..cih.. hina sekali..

 _#_ _I will show you a completed changed me  
I will show you a way prettier me  
I don't wanna cry like a fool over love, over you who left_

Tao terus berjalan, terus dan terus, melewati Kris. Kris tampaknya belum menyadari itu, ia tak melirik sedikit. yasudahlah, lagipula apa untungnya jika dia melihat Tao. Tao pun terus berjalan menuju kelasnya, jangan lupakan teriakan–teriakan yeoja dan para seme yang seperti orang gila , mereka gila karena melihat Tao..

Suasana sekolah tetap seperti biasa, jam belajar pun berjalan seperti biasa namun murid-murid sepertinya masih tergila-gila akan perubahan Tao. lihatlah wajahnya yang cantik, dengan softlen berwarna biru langit, wajah Tao sangat bersih dan bersinar, jangan lupakan eyeliner yang iya pakai membuatnya semakin cantik. lihat juga baju seragam barunya, baju itu pas di badannya, membuat badan rampingnya sedikit membentuk, ia mengunakan baju dengan rapi, celana yang tidak di gunakan di perut lagi tapi tepat di pingang. ia sungguh-sungguh menawan, gaya rambutnya yang modis membuatnya semakin cantik (lihat saja gaya rambut sunny snsd di MV The Boys, namun rambutnya berwarna hitam bersinar) dia bahkan bisa mengalahkan karakter utama putri dalam komik..

 _#I will meet a hotter guy and I will show you for sure, a me who is happier than you  
I won't be sad without you, I won't break down, boy you gotta be aware  
I neatly change my hairstyle and carefully apply my makeup  
_

Kemana pun Tao pergi orang-orang pasti akan mengikutinya, seperti sekarang ini beberapa Seme mengikutinya. membawakan Tao bunga, coklat dan hadiah-hadiah lainnya. Tao hanya tersenyum, menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar dan memaafkan permohonan-permohonan maaf atas kejadian malam itu. Tao merasa senang. ia senang karena dapat hidup normal tampa cacian dan makian serta pembullyan yang ia alami selama ini

 _# If I ever run into you, I will give a dazzling smile  
Pass by your surprised face and click clack go on my way_

Waktu istrahat pun tiba.. Tao dan yang lainnya pun berjalan keluar kelas hendak menuju kantin, saat perjalanannya menuju kantin dari kejauhan Kris dan teman-temannya sedang berjalan dengan tawa sepertinya mereka sedang bertukar cerita lucu atau pun sedang bercanda gurau.

Mereka semakin dekat… dan..

Kris menatap ke arah Tao.. tepat di saat jarak mereka tinggal beberapa meter lagi.. Kris memandangi Tao. dia terperangah.. monster buruk rupanya, mengapa menjadi malaikat cantik persis seperti malaikat yang membelainya waktu itu di rooftop..

Melihat itu Tao pun tersenyum cerah pada Kris dan teman–temannya, setelah itu dia terus berjalan dengan anggun bersama yang lain. saat jarak mereka semakin dekat, Kris dan kawan-kawannya merapat ke dinding. membiarkan Tao dan teman-temannya lewat. Kris tak mau menjadi penghalang jalan untuk Tao.. ia masih saja tercengang seperti anak idiot… dia sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat..

"Katakan pada ku yang tadi itu bukan Tao" Chanyeol berusaha menyadarkan diri nya bahwa yang ia lihat tadi benar.

"Sepertinya bukan… dia terlalu cantik untuk seorang monster buruk rupa" jelas Changmin masih dengan makanann yang di kunyahnya. Lay diam, ia tak berani berkomentar. Kris juga diam, dia sangat terkejut. Sungguh, ia yakin itu Tao, Ya itu pasti Tao nya.. eh? Apakah masih bisa disebut sebagai Tao nya? Kurasa tidak..

 _#I will throw away the ring you gave me, I will erase the letters you wrote me  
Without lingering attachment, without regret, I'll forget you  
I wanna forget you, I wanna erase you_

Disinilah Tao sekarang, membaca sebuah buku di temani oleh makan siang yang belum disentuhnya. sendiri tanpa teman-temannya, Kyungsoo di panggil oleh kepala sekolah untuk bimbingan olimpiade matematika, Kibum sedang berbincang sambil makan siang bersama dengan Siwon –yang entah ada angin apa datang ke sekolahnya- di taman utama sekolah, Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang di minta bantuannya oleh guru wali untuk memeriksa beberapa hasil ujian kelas mereka. jadilah Tao sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani..

Saat itu Kris masuk ke kantin ia mencari-cari sosok yang mencuri perhatiannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.. setelah ia mendapatkan sosok itu, ia pun mendekat dan duduk di meja yang berada tidak jauh dari meja orang yang ia cari-cari tadi. ia memesan minuman pada pelayan, selagi menunggu ia terus memandangi wajah Tao dan beberapa saat kemudian pelayan itu kembali dengan pesanan Kris. saat itu pula Kris menjadi gugup, ia mau mendekati Tao.. ia ingin menyapa "kekasihnya" itu.. lama ia berfikir, setelah keputusannya mantap untuk menemui Tao ia pun beranjak dan duduk di hadapan Tao

Menyadari seseorang telah duduk di hadapannya, ia pun berhenti membaca dan menatap sosok yang duduk di depannya. detik berikutnya Tao tersenyum cerah.

"Kris" senyum itu semakin membuat Kris gugup, pikirannya buyar.. ia bahkan lupa apa yang harus ia katakan dan apa yang harus ia perbuat…

"T-Tao.. ehh tidak.. maksud ku .. Uri Baby Panda.. Eumm itu.. eumm, maaf atas kejadian—" belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan kata-katanya sudah di sela terlebih dahulu oleh Tao

"Sudahlah Kris.. Aku sudah memaafkannya dan tolong.. mulai sekarang jangan memanggilku seperti itu. jika kekasih ku mengetahuinnya dia bisa marah" Tao mungkin hanya berbohong saat ini namun Kris? Saat mendengar itu rasanya kepala Kris seperti di hantam sesuatu yang keras. bahkan rasanya lebih sakit dari pada pukulan Suho malam itu…

Tao mengangkat tangannya menunjukan cincin yang Kris beri padanya, melihat itu Kris bersorak dalam hati. ia merasa Tao masih mencintainya itu berarti masih ada kesempatan baginya untuk bersama-sama lagi dengan Tao. namun senyumnya menghilang saat Tao melepas cincin itu.

"Ku rasa ini tidak lagi di butuhkan" Tao lagi-lagi tersenyum manis, membuat hati Kris semakin sakit jadinya.

Tao pun membuang cincin itu ke dalam minuman Kris.. cincin itu jatuh perlahan dan TAP…! Cincin itu mendarat dengan mulusnya ke lantai dasar gelas itu

"Itu tempat yang cocok untuknya,Oh atau kau mau memberi itu kepada Soojung?" Tao menatap serius Kris masih dengan senyuman yang setia terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Dan oh.. tunggu dulu… aku lupa sesuatu" Tao mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bukunya –yang tadi ia baca- , beberapa surat… ya..beberapa surat dari Kris untuk Tao.. surat yang di tulis dengan kata-kata yang puitis yang membuat Tao melayang..

"Ini juga tidak di perlukan lagikan? jadi…" Tao merobek surat-surat itu hingga menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.. Tao tersenyum…

"Dan mulai sekarang.. ku harap kita tak bertemu lagi.. pangeran Wu" Tao berdiri, melempar serpihan–serpihan kertas itu ke langit-langit dan berlalu pergi dengan senyuman kemenangan terukir di bibirnya. sedang kan Kris, ia masih membeku. hatinya hancur, tak ada celah lagi untuknya untuk bersama-sama lagi dengan Tao. ia membuka tangannya menangkap beberapa serpihan-serpihan kertas yang jatuh bagaikan bunga di musim gugur, kemudian ia mengusap wajahnya kasar…

"Sial… sial… Kris… kau berbuat kesalahan yang fatal. Arghhh…" Kris terus bertarung dengan hatinya… kemudian ia memandangi Tao yang menjauh dan hilang di balik kerumunan siswa yang berlalu lalang…

To be continued…

Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya?

Akan kah Kris bisa bersama Tao kembali?

Apa yang membuat Suho menjadi dingin dan cuek?

Bagaimanakah Percintaan teman-teman Tao selanjutnya

Tetap ikuti cerita ini….

Chapter selanjutnya itu kalian mau di ceritain tentang percintaan siapa? :

Hunhan

Baekyoel

Kaisoo

Sibum

Sulay

Changmin dan "someone"

vote ne, semakin banyak semakin bagus.. ajak teman-teman kalian baca ne, promote cerita author juga ne, jebal.. ajak teman-temannya baca , review dan vote juga di FF author ini, oya 1 orang bisa poling lebih dari satu kali kok, 5 kali maximal vote nya ne…

vote terbanyak akan di buat ceritannya di chap mendatang, ingat… masih banyak rahasia-rahasian tetang hubungan para character di cerita ini, mian sudah banyak bicara, tetap setia dengan ceritanya ya, walaupun jelek,kalian semua semangat author, author akan terus berusaha memperbaiki diri dan memperbaiki semua kekurangan yang ada…gomawo atas semuanya ne… akhir kata author pamit.. gomawo…#bow#

Minta review nya ne…

…

Balasan review:

Special Thanks for LVenge to review nya, Walau Cuma kamu yang riview. Itu membuat saya sangat bahagia.. stay review and enjoy my FF..! saya harap yang lain ikut review, saling sharing!


	5. That Man

Disclaimer :ceritanya punya saya,cast punya Tuhan,SMentertaiment,dan orang tua mereka,khusus taoris punya saya #plak#digebuk taoris shipper

Main Cast : TaoRis, KaiSoo, BaekYeol, SiBum, HunHan, ETC

Other Cast : -

Summary : masih ingatkah kau saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Tanpa saling mengenal tetapi ingin mengetahui satu sama lainnya

Chapter : 4 of ?

Genre : Romance,humor, Hurt/comfort

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai, pertukaran marga , Mpreg..

Rated : T (suatu saat bisa berubah-ubah)

Note : Tolong yang sudah membaca FF ini berikan reviewnya ya, itu yang menjadi penyemangat saya selama ini, review saja walau itu sangat pendek, kalau bisa sih yang panjang… please don't be silent readers…

Review :

Lvenge : Ini uda di lanjutin, iya emg familiar mungkin pernah baca dulu, soal nya ini repost... ga masalah sih tetep ikuti cerita nya ya... tetep review hehehe, baca juga cerita yang lain nya. thanks

Hzffan : ini uda di lanjut, makasih ya atas semangat dan review nya. keep reading and review.

Elhuangzi : ini uda di lanjutin sorry lama, soal nya rada sibuk karna kerjaan wow bener. Iya siwon polos nya minta di kecup di kening gitu. Thanks uda baca, tetep ikutin dan tetep review ya.

KTHS93 : iya ini semangat banget karena review dari kalian, thanks ya... uda ada kelanjutan nya nih, sempe chap 11, tapi sengaja di repost bertahap. Mau liat banyak yang baca dan review atau engga.

Ajib4ff : hooh ne, pindah ke sini, akun lama lupa email dan pass karena kelamaan vakum. Iya Cuma repost sih, tapi semua chap di perbaiki dan di tambah beberapa. Semacam film extended version.

Riezh : ini repost di akun lain riezh-sshi. Secara kelamaan vakum kemarin itu, lupa pass sama email nya deh hehehe, keep reading and review ya. Thanks.. ^^

Shin Rae241 : ini uda di lanjut, sorry sudah membuat menunggu ya. Duh jangan sedih, sekarang ga di bully lagi kan? Jadilah kuat dan jangan mau di tindas... thanks for review ya, keep reading and review.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **That Man (**_ _ **그남자**_ _ **.**_ _ **):**_

Hari ini mentari bersinar dengan ceria nya, menyilaukan sekali. membuat seorang pria membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam lagi pada lipatan tangan yang ia letakan di atas meja.

"Aishh membosankan, siapa sih orang bodoh yang menciptakan pelajaran sejarah. sejarah itu kan hanya masa lalu, masa lalu itu tak penting untuk di ingat – ingat." Keluh pria itu panjang lebar, sedangkan pria yang menjadi teman sebangkunya terus memandangnya lekat.

"Joonmyeonnie~ , Err… Emmm…" pria yang sibuk memandangi teman sebangku nya sedari masuk sekolah tadi mencoba angkat bicara.

" Suho... panggil aku Suho... Ada apa?" Balas Suho –pria yang di panggil Joonmyeon tadi , Suho adalah nama panggilannya di sekolah- menatap orang yang memanggilnya tadi

"Eum.. itu… eummm.. maaf.. maaf atas malam itu." Pria itu tergagap, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Sudah lah Xing-xing… tak usah di bahas lagi, Lagi pula itu salah Kris. jika dia tidak bersikap kekanankan dan seenaknya saja semua tak akan terjadi. dan aku tak ingin membahas hal itu lagi, itu membuat ku muak karena harus mengingat Kris." Jelas Suho malas dengan pembahasan yang di lontarkan oleh Yixing yang akrab di panggil Xing Xing.

"Aishh jangan panggil aku Xing-xing, kau akan marah jika ku panggil Joonmyun tapi kau memanggil ku Xing xing, tidak adil! Cukup panggil aku Lay saja." Lay mengerucut kan bibir nya lucu, namun hanya di tanggapi dengan wajah datar Suho.

"Oke, sudah jangan cerewet! aku lelah dan ingin tidur." Suho pun meletakan sebuah buku tebal di meja nya dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas buku tersebut.

"Aishh dasar tukang tidur." Ejek Lay, ia menatap lekat Suho sang pujaan hatinya. wajah nya sangat damai saat ini, ia memang orang yang dingin dan cuek. namun Lay yakin, pria satu ini orang yang sangat-sangat baik. mengingat apa yang sudah di perbuatnya ketika adiknya di siksa saat itu, padahal sebelumnya ia tidak peduli pada adik nya itu –Tao- .

Setelah puas menatap wajah tampan "Pangeran" nya, Lay pun Meletakan buku yang sama tebalnya seperti milik Suho dan ikut membaringkan kepalanya di atas buku itu. ia menghadapkan wajahnya tepat ke arah Suho. masih terus menatap wajah itu, wajah malaikat yang bisa membuatnya bertingkah seperti seorang perempuan. padahal sudah bukan jadi rahasia lagi, Lay adalah uke terkuat di JYC Senior High School. bahkan beberapa seme saja pernah dikalahkan oleh Lay, namun saat berada di hadapan Suho. Lay hanyalah gadis kecil yang anggun, lemah lembut dan murah senyum. Jika mengingat hal itu Lay suka tertawa geli, cinta telah membuatnya berperan sebagai orang lain.

"Jangan memandang ku terus, jika jatuh cinta, bisa susah nanti." Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, kata-kata itu dengan mudahnya meluncur dari bibir Suho. detik itu juga Lay memerah padam dan kembali mendudukan dirinya dengan benar.

"Ck, percaya diri sekali! orang cuek dan dingin seperti mu bukan type ku." balas Lay setelah ia berhasil meredamkan dentuman jatungnnya yang tak karuan. sedang Suho, ia tak membalasnya lagi sepertinya ia tertidur pulas sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Bell berbunyi, itu menandakan waktu istirahat akan berlangsung. seperti biasa semua siswa dan siswi langsung keluar dari kelasnya, berlomba-lomba mendapatkan makanan di kantin sekolah.

Suho membuka mata nya perlahan, mengerjapkan mata nya beberapa kali dan berusaha menyesuaikan mata nya. Hal yang pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah polos Lay, pria berparas manis satu itu ikut tertidur rupa nya. Suho tersenyum singkat melihat itu, Ia pun menegakan tubuh nya dan merengangkan otot-ototnya. ia berniat membangunkan Lay, namun ia urungkan niat nya itu karena tak tega menganggu tidur lelapnya. mungkin ia sedang bermimpi indah saat ini.

Suho pun bangkit dan beranjak keluar kelas, menikmati udara segar akan lebih menarik menurut nya meninggalkan Lay yang masih bermimpi. Ia mengeluarkan ipod dari saku celana nya dan memasang headset pada kedua telinga nya serta memaximalkan volume ipod tersebut, terus berjalan sambil melihat-lihat playlist music di ipod nya, tanpa ia sadari seseorang dengan tumpukan buku yang cukup tinggi di tangan nya berjalan searah dengannya. orang itu kesusahan memerhatikan jalan nya karena buku-buku yang ia bawa, mereka terus berjalan tanpa saling memandang dan …

 **BRAK…!**

Keduanya bertabrakan, buku-buku berterbangan di langit-langit seperti burung yang lepas dari sangkar nya, ipod Suho juga ikut terbang seperti pesawat dan berhasil mendarat dengan mulus dan bentuk nya menjad tak karuan. orang tadi terjatuh dengan bokong yang mendarat duluan ke lantai, namun lihat lah Suho kasihan sekali dia tertidur dengan beberapa buku tebal yang membelai wajah mulus nya.

"Ck, siapa orang bodoh yang tak mengunakan mata nya saat berjalan dan berani menabrak ku." begitulah isi hati Suho sekarang, Suho.. tak sadarkah kau jika kau juga tak memperhatikan jalan, berhenti menyalahkan orang lain.

Suho pun mendudukan diri nya, buku tebal yang tadi menutupi wajahnya terjatuh, ia bersiap memarahi orang yang menabraknya namun ia terdiam setelah menatap sosok itu. orang itu sibuk memungguti buku, ia membelakangi Suho. melihat itu Suho menarik nafas panjang. Suho type orang yang susah marah walaupun amarahnya sedang mendidih di dalam hati, namun ia tak sampai hati memuntahkan amarahnya yang mendidih itu pada siapa pun orang yang berbuat salah padanya. kecuali sudah keterlaluan –seperti Kris contohnya- .

Suho pun ikut memungguti buku-buku tebal itu dan wajah meraka bertemu.

 **DEG…DEG…DEG…**

Tuhan… kuatkan lah Suho, jantung Suho mau copot sekarang. ia menatap lekat sosok di depannya, orang yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. sosok yang ia cintai, cinta pertama nya. sosok itu memandang nya.

"S-suho Hyung… M-maaf.." pria tadi berdiri setelah selesai memunggut buku-buku yang berserakan, Suho ikut berdiri. beberapa buku ada di tangan Suho sekarang, pria tadi menatap buku-buku di tangan Suho berharap Suho mengembalikan buku itu ke tangan nya. namun sayang nya Suho masih terdiam menatap wajah nya.

"Eum Hyung, bisa ku minta kembali buku-buku itu?." Pria itu menatap Suho dengan kedua mata nya yang lucu, Suho pun tersadar dari fantasinya.

"Eh mian, mana teman-teman mu? Kenapa membawa buku-buku seberat ini sendirian? , biar aku bantu, mau membawanya ke mana?" Tanya Suho penuh perhatian, pria itu sedikit kebingungan sambil mengedip mata nya lucu.

"Eh? Apa tak merepotkan, eummm biar aku sendiri saja Hyung." Tolak pria itu ramah.

"Tak ada penolakan, cepat katakan, mau dibawa kemana buku-buku ini?" Suho masih tetap bersikeras membantu.

"Eummm… perpustakaan." Akhir nya pria itu menyerah, susah memang menolak Suho kalau dia sudah bersikeras.

"Ayo..." tanpa basa-basi Suho melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju perpustakaan meninggalkan pria tadi yang masih kebingunggan. pria itu pun ikut melangkah beberapa saat setelah itu. namun beberapa langkah ia berjalan, kakinya menginjak sesuatu. ia pun mengangkat kaki nya, ternyata itu sebuah ipod. entah masih bisa kah itu di sebut ipod, jika di lihat dari bentuknya yang tak karuan. pria itu pun tersadar saat Suho memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Hei.. cepatlah.." pria itu berlari, berusaha menyamai posisinya dengan Suho.

"Hyung… gomawo~" pria itu bersuara ceria yang sekilas terdengar sangat imut. Mendengar itu Suho mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Hei!…Hyung~ tunggu.." pria itu kembali berlari sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

…

Disini Suho dan pria tadi –yang menabrak nya- di perpustakaan, mereka merapikan buku-buku yang mereka bawa tadi ke rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi membentuk lorong-lorong.

"Done.. sisanya selesai kan sendiri ya,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap Suho dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Namun belum sempat Suho beranjak, sesuatu menarik tangan nya. Pelakunya adalah pria tadi.

"itu..Ada luka di dahi mu Hyung.. maaf.." ucap pria tadi sambil menunjuk dahi Suho yang tergores dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. setelah itu ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya yang ternyata adalah ipod Suho yang sudah tak berbentuk. Melihat itu Suho Hanya bisa diam, kemudian mengambil ipod itu dan memasukannya ke dalam saku nya.

"Maaf atas semua nya,eumm… terima kasih atas yang tadi dan malam itu, terima kasih telah mau membela ku Hyung." Ucap Tao –pria yang menabrak Suho tadi- sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Ini.. mungkin playlist nya tidak sama dengan yang Hyung punya, namun ipodnya sama persis, mian sekali lagi" ucap Tao sambil memberikan sebuah penutup luka dan Sebuah ipod yang sama persis dengan punya Suho , bedanya punya Suho berwarna hitam dan milik Tao berwarna putih.

"Eh..? ini" Suho menatap Ipod itu lekat.

"Maaf sekali lagi" ucap Tao sambil berlari tanpa mau mendengar protes dari Suho.

…

Suho berbaring di Rooftop sekolah, memandang langit biru cerah siang ini. suasana tak begitu terik siang ini. Dia termenung dan terus tersenyum, momen langka. Suho sangat jarang tersenyum, wajahnya selalu saja datar dan dingin.

"Dia sudah dewasa sekarang, neomu Yeppo~" Suho merancau dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar, entah pada siapa.

"Aishh apa yang ku pikirkan, ku harap aku tak menjadi gila karena mencintai adik ku sendiri, kenapa dia harus mengubah dirinya." Suho pun mengeluarkan ipod putih milik Tao, memasang headset pada kedua telinga nya. Memilih acak music yang akan di dengarnya.

(music play : VA – Love Love Love , to the beautiful you OST)

Ia mulai menutup kedua matanya, sekelebat memori lama kembali terkenang di pikirannya. Tao.. pria ini yang memaksanya berubah menjadi dingin dan cuek, itu semua ia lakukan agar Tao menjauh darinya. dengan segala cara ia membuat Tao menjauh, agar rasa itu tidak tubuh dan membesar pada akhirnya.

Salahkan ia mencintai adiknya? Salah kah itu? Bukan kah orang-orang pernah berkata bahwa cinta datang tak memandang siapa orang tersebut? Tak peduli berbeda atau sama kah gender yang mereka punya Dan tak memandang seperti apa rupa orang tersebut.

Tao terlahir dengan wajah yang sangat manis mengalahi wajah seorang perempuan, bahkan Tao bisa sangat manis sama seperti Yoona –Noona Suho-. Tubuh yang sempurna, kepribadian yang hangat, baik hati dan perhatian. dan itu semua membuat Suho mulai jatuh cinta pada Tao.

Masih teringat jelas di benaknya saat ia pergi ke sebuah pameran bersama teman-teman nya, ia melihat ipod untuk couple. saat itu ia masih berada di sekolah dasar, pada umur segitu kebanyak anak-anak belum merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. namun Suho sudah merasakan itu terlebih pada adiknya sendiri, aneh memang. Suho membeli ipod couple tersebut dan membawanya pulang. ia meberikan itu pada Tao yang polos, Suho mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja di tolak seseorang dan tak tau mau memberi kepada siapa ipod itu. Tao dengan polosnya memeluk Suho dan berterima kasih berulang kali.

Tak hanya itu, ia juga masih ingat, setiap hari libur, ia selalu mengajak Tao ke toko ice cream atau pun ke taman bermain. itu Kencan bagi Suho, ia bahkan harus berulang kali menganti bajunya sebelum pergi. bagi kebanyakan orang yang melihat mereka mungkin menyangka bahwa Suho adalah seorang Hyung yang sangat baik hati yang menyayangi dongsaeng nya dengan sepenuh hati. namun semua pendapat itu salah, Suho memperlakukan Tao layaknya seorang kekasih.

Ia akan mengusap lembut sudut bibir Tao dengan tissue ketika ice cream yang Tao makan berlepotan di sudut bibirnya, Suho akan menyingkirkan serangga-serangga yang berterbang di sekitar Tao, mengingat Tao orang yang benci dengan serangga. Ia akan mengikat tali sepatu Tao yang terlepas ketika berjalan. Membawakan semua barang-barang Tao, membelikan segala hal yang Tao ingin kan. Semua itu ia lakukan semata-mata karena ia mencintai adiknya itu, mencintainya seperti seorang kekasih, bukan seorang adik.

Semua berubah saat Suho memasuki Junior high school, ia mulai beranjak dewasa, ia tau bahwa yang sedang ia rasakan itu salah, ia sadar betul statusnya dan Tao tak akan pernah berubah. mereka akan tetap bersaudara satu darah dan itu mutlak.

Awalnya Suho hanya sering menghindar bertemu dengan Tao, setelah lelah belajar di sekolah ia akan langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya dan tidur atau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya jika ada. Karena tidak berhasil ia pun mulai menghasut Tao dengan cara lembut. Saat itu ia menyuruh Tao bergaya seperti anak culun , tujuannya agar ia tak makin jatuh cinta melihat wajah manis Tao. Suho mengatakan bahwa ia suka Tao berpenampilan seperti itu, karena Suho itu sosok yang sangat baik di mata Tao maka Tao hanya menurut pada apa yang dikatakan Suho (selain Suho, Tao juga menurut pada Kyungsoo),

Tao terus bergaya seperti itu, meski ia sering di ganggu dan di bully oleh orang-orang , ia tak berniat menganti gaya nya, itu semua demi Suho. Dan itu berhasil membuat Suho sedikit demi sedikit mengubur perasaanya, perasaan cintanya yang tak wajar. Namun walau pun begitu, yang namanya cinta tetaplah cinta. cinta itu akan susah dilupakan. Akhirnya Suho memutuskan untuk mengubah diri nya , Ia menjadi sosok yang dingin dan cuek. Dan itu berhasil memisahkan jarak nya pada siapa pun. Yang setia berada di sisinya hanya sahabat-sahabat nya -Kris, Lay, Changmin dan Chanyeol-.

Fantasi Suho menghilang begitu saja. seseorang menyentil keningnya dan itu memaksa nya untuk membuka mata nya. Lay, sang pelaku hanya tersenyum menampakan dimple nya yang membuat ia terlihat sangat manis.

"Tidur lagi eoh? Dasar tukang tidur." Lay duduk manis sambil menatap langit,Suho pun bangkit. ia mendudukkan dirinya dan melepas headsetnya.

"Dasar cerewet, ada apa?" Tanya Suho Kesal , mendengar itu Lay pun tersenyum. ia menatap lekat wajah Suho, detik berikutnya ia mulai tertawa.

"kkkkk~ hei lihatlah, berandalan seperti mu mengunakan penutup luka bermotif panda, mengelikan sekali." Lay memegangi perut nya yang sakit akibat menahan geli.

"Ck, berisik! memang ada larangan untuk ku mengunakan penutup luka bermotif panda?" Suho kembali memakai headset nya dan mencari-cari lagu untuk di dengarkan, melihat itu Lay menarik ipod yang ada di tangan Suho.

"YA…! aishhh Xing-xing kembalikan." Suho mulai geram melihat tingkaah Lay.

"Tidak akan, tak tau kah kau mengacuhkan seseorang yang sedang berbicara pada mu itu sangat tidak sopan dan hei lihatlah, sejak kapan ipod hitam mu yang sangat gentle itu berubah menjadi putih yang terkesan sangat femenin seperti ini. sepertinya sebentar lagi berandalan kita satu ini akan bertransformasi menjadi seorang uke yang lemah lembut. kkkkk mengelikan." ucap Lay kembali memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Suho merebut paksa ipod tersebut dan itu membuat posisi mereka terkesan erotis sekarang. Suho menindih Lay dan itu membuat Lay berhenti tertawa, ia menatap lekat wajah Suho.

"Uke eoh? Mau ku tunjukan seberapa jantan seorang Choi Joon Myeon eoh?" Suho mulai membelai-belai pipi Lay, wajah Suho terlihat sangat serius dan itu membuat Lay bersemu detik itu juga. jantung nya berdetak sangat kencang tanpa di komandoi, ia berulang kali berdoa dalam hati agar Suho tak mendengar detakan jatungnya.

"Mau mesum tanpa mengajak kami eoh?" intrupsi sebuah suara yang membuat Suho bangkit dari posisi nya yang menindih Lay, ternyata di sana sudah berdiri Changmin dan Chanyeol.

"Mau apa? Kris menyuruh kalian kesini untuk menghajari ku?" Tanya Suho ketus sambil meduduki dirinya menghadap Chanyeol dan Changmin. Lay ikut menduduki dirinya, ia menunduk berusaha menghilangkan rona diwajahnya.

"Aishhh kenapa kau selalu berpikiran buruk eoh? Kami sudah tak ada hubungan dengan Kris. setelah kejadian malam itu kami sadar, bahwa Kris itu benar-benar keterlaluan. kami keluar dari Grup sama seperti Kau dan Lay, jadi…" Chanyeol dan Changmin mendekat ke arah Suho dan memeluk Suho dengan erat.

"Maafkan kami, kita masih sahabatkan?" ucap Changmin dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Hei…hei.. kita bukan uke yang sedang berbaikan setelah bertengkar, Berhenti memeluk ku.. sesak…" mendengar itu Chanyeol dan Changmin melepaskan pelukkan mereka.

"Jadi kapan kita akan ke rumah mu? Dan menyantap makanan-makanan yang lezat di rumah mu seperti saat itu, eummm… ayam bakarnya sungguh lezat.." ujar Changmin semangat sambil membayangkan makanan. Chanyeol hanya mengelengkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Changmin tadi.

"Bagaimana jika pulang sekolah ini saja? Sepertinya kita juga harus minta maaf pada seseorang." ujar Lay setelah berhasil menyamarkan rona wajahnya, mendengar itu Chanyeol dan Changmin ikut mengangukan kepala mereka.

"Ya benar, kita harus minta maaf pada Tao. eumm bagaimana aku harus minta maaf pada nya ya? berlutut dan mencium lengan mulusnya kah? Karena saat aku melihatnya tadi, kalian tau apa? ia sangat cantik sekarang." ujar Chanyeol sambil berfantasi

"Berani berbuat mesum pada adik ku? Ku pastikan besok kau tidak masuk sekolah karena patah tulang." Ujar Suho dengan canda dan tawa.

"Kalau aku sih sangat simple, aku akan minta maaf dan menyuruhnya memasakan makanan untuk ku sebagai tanda bahwa kami sudah berteman." mendengar ucapan Changmin tadi.. Chanyeol, Lay dan Suho Sweatdrop.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar jingga keemasan memancar indah menyelimuti negara gingseng yang damai ini, di kediaman Keluarga Choi yang megah tepatnya di ruang tamu nya yang luas itu. Suho, Lay, Chanyeol dan Changmin mendudukan diri mereka lemas di sofa empuk yang entah terbuat dari apa yang jelas sangat nyaman untuk di duduki. Mereka baru saja pulang, tadi mereka harus menghadapi ujian mendadak yang di lakukan oleh Park sonsaengnim. Ujian Bahasa Inggris yang menguras otak dan tenaga mereka, mengingat Chanyeol dan Changmin sangat kurang di kemampuan akademis, Lay mempunyai kemampuan Standar di bidang akademis dan Suho lah yang paling pintar di bidang akademis. ia bisa merasa lelah karena terus di Tanya-tanyai oleh teman satu kelasnya –kecuali Kris- .

"Ayo makan, aku sangat lapar setelah ujian yang menguras tenaga." pinta Changmin dengan wajah memelasnya

"Kau hanya mencontek, Changmin… jangan berlebihan." Kesal Lay, ia bingung kenapa sahabat nya yang satu itu selalu mementingkan makanan di atas apa pun.

"Mencontek juga membutuhkan strategi dan memikirkan strategi-strategi itu menguras otak dan tenaga Lay." Keluh Changmin masih dengan alasan nya yang tak logis.

"Aishh berhenti bertengkar, Meminta maaf adalah tujuan utama kita kesini" lerai Chanyeol yang mulai pusing dengan ocehan-ocehan sahabatnya, "Dimana adik mu Suho, ayo antar kami" lanjut Chanyeol kemudian.

"Sepertinya dia di kamarnya bersama teman-teman nya, ayo aku antar" Suho beranjak dan di ikuti yang lain nya.

"Eh? Teman-temannya? Baekhyun maksud mu?" Tanya Chanyeol di perjalan mereka menuju kamar Tao.

" Ya...Kyungsoo, Kibum, Luhan dan Baekhyun" mendengar itu Chanyeol mulai keringat dingin, apa yang harus ia lakukan saat bertemu Baekhyun nanti? ia kembali mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Baekhyun malam itu.

Sampailah mereka di depan sebuah pintu berwarna hitam putih, di depan pintu itu ada sebuah boneka panda yang memegang sebuah papan bertulis kan "Edison Choi".

Suho membuka pintu itu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu, menyadari pintu terbuka Baekhyun ,Tao dan Kyungsoo menatap ke arah pintu. mereka terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Mau apa kalian ke sini" Tanya Baekhyun ketus, Kyungsoo hanya mengelus tangan Baekhyun mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk tenang.

"Baekki.. tenanglah, kita dengar dulu penjelasan mereka, Hyung~ ada apa ini?" Tanya Tao pada Suho

" Mereka ingin meminta maaf katanya, hei kalian cepatlah" mendengar itu Lay, Chanyeol dan Changmin mendudukan diri mereka.

"Maaf sudah keterlaluan pada mu" Ucap Lay sambil membungkuk

"Maaf atas sikap jahat kami selama ini" Kali Ini Changmin yang membungkuk.

"Maka dari itu, Kami semua minta Maaf" bersamaan dengan perkataan Chanyeol tadi Semua nya kembali membungkukkan badan mereka sedalam-dalamnya.

"Gwaenchanayo.. berdirilah.. Tao sudah memaafkan kalian kok. Tak ada dendam sedikit pun, sungguh..." jelas Tao sambil tersenyum lembut

"Aishh Tao… tapi mereka kan sudah keterlaluan" sambung Baekhyun tak terima.

"Sudahlah Baekki, mereka kan sudah minta maaf." sambung Tao masih dengan senyuman manisnya

"Aishhh terserah saja.." ucap Baekhyun kesal

"Benarkah? Berarti kita sekarang sudah berteman kan? Kalau begitu bisakah kalian memasakan makanan untuk ku, perut ku sungguh lapar. ini sebagai tanda bahwa kita sudah berteman, otte?" pinta Changmin tiba-tiba dengan Puppy eyes nya, membuat Lay dan Chanyeol menatap horror Changmin sedangkan Suho masih berwajah datar seperti biasa.

"Kkkk~ sunbae sedang lapar eoh? Mau di masak kan sesuatu?" mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo barusan , Changmin dengan kekuatan kilat nya sudah ada di hadapan Kyungsoo, memegang erat kedua tangan Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkilau-kilau mengalahkan kerlap kerlip lampu kota Seoul pada malam hari, melihat itu Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

"Kau sungguh baik Baekhyun.. Orang-orang benar, kau itu cantik dan baik hati, tidak seperti hyung mu yang cerewet itu.." ucap Changmin memandang Baekhyun tajam, mendengar perkataan Changmin semua yang ada di ruangan itu sweatdrop..

"Eh? M-maaf sunbae, nama ku Kyungsoo bukan Baekhyun, Baekhyun itu yang duduk di sana dan Kibum hyung itu yang mengunakan kaca mata, ia sedang tidak ada di sini" jelas Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun, yang di bicara sudah muncul perempatan di dahinya Suasana pun menjadi suram.

"Baiklah Soo akan masakkan makanan untuk kalian" ucap Kyungsoo memecahkan keheningan, karena Kyungsoo sudah mulai merasakan aura-aura mematikan di sekitar Baekhyun.

Saat Kyungsoo hendak beranjak dari kamar, ia menatap seseorang yang tak asing di matanya. orang tersebut berdiri di ambang pintu, ia tersenyum.

"Yoona Noona?" ucap Kyungsoo pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh semua, semuanya pun memandang sosok itu. Seorang wanita yang sangat cantik, persis seperti malaikat memasuki kamar Tao. wanita itu memiliki rambut panjang yang lurus, Senyum yang sangat manis, kulit putih sebening salju, dan tubuh tingginya yang berbentuk seperti boneka. sungguh sempurna…

"Annyeong.." ucap Yoona lembut sambil tersenyum. Tao langsung berlari memeluk erat sosok itu. sosok yang selalu memperlakukan Tao seperti seorang bayi, walaupun Tao sudah duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. orang yang tidak akan membiarkan Tao menangis serta orang yang selalu membawa Tao kemana pun ia pergi.

Yoona adalah satu-satu nya waanita yang terlahir di keturunan Keluarga Choi, maka dari itu Yoona sangat di manja oleh siapa pun –selain Tao yang juga sangat di manja-. Yoona pindah ke California saat lulus dari Junior high school, Yoona melanjutkan pendidikan nya di California. itu semua terjadi atas kemauan Harabeoji dan halmeoni nya -orang tua dari Appa Tao-. Setelah tamat ia melanjutkan pendidikannya di universitas Khusus designer di Paris dan sekarang ia kembali setelah selesai menyelesaikan pendidikan nya.

"Oh tuhan ku, sejak kapan Baby panda Noona menjadi sangat yeppo eoh?" Yoona memeluk Tao erat kemudian melepas pelukannya dan memandang Tao. Semua memandang ke arah Yoona dan Tao. mereka seperti anak kembar, wajah mereka seperti malaikat, sangat cantik.

"Aku iri pada keluarga Choi, kalian memiliki gen unggul sehingga melahirkan bibit unggul. berparas sempurna dan sangat pintar" ucap Chanyeol sambil memandang Suho.

"Jangan berlebihan…" balas Suho dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tapi aku juga iri pada keluarga Park, Kalian terlahir dengan tubuh yang hampir sama tinggi nya dengan Namsan tower kkkk~" ejek Lay , yang di ledek hanya menatap tajam Lay.

"Oh ya Noona hampir lupa, seorang teman kalian ada di ruang tamu di lantai pertama. tadi saat Noona baru sampai di gerbang depan. Noona bertemu dengannya, ia tampak ragu mau memencet bell. jadi sekalian saja Noona bawa masuk, sana kalian temui." Ucapan Yoona barusan membuat semua memandang nya dengan raut bingung.

"Teman kami?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Eumm.. katanya sih ingin bertemu dengan Tao , Suho dan yang lain. sudahlah temui saja langsung, Noona mau istrahat dulu" ucap Yoona sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka semua.

…

Mereka semua langsung menuruni tangga bersama-sama, saat mereka sampai di lantai bawah. serentak mereka melihat ke ruang tamu, di ruang tamu terlihat jelas , seorang pria bersurai emas duduk sambil menundukan kepala nya.

"Kris?" ucap Suho geram

"Mau apa Monster itu kesini?" sambung Baekhyun tak kalah geramnya, Suho dengan kaki jenjangnya berjalan dengan cepatnya menuju ruang tamu, Kris berdiri saat mereka semua hampir sampai ke ruang tamu. tanpa babibu Suho meraih kerah baju Kris dan menyeretnya menuju teras rumahnya dan mendorong kuat Kris saat sampai di depan teras. Kris jatuh terseret , seragamnya kini kotor dan robek di beberapa tempat. sepertinya Suho begitu keras mendorongnya, lihat lah lembam-lembam dan beberapa luka gores pada lengan Kris. Kris bangkit, ia menatap Suho lalu tersenyum lemah.

"Pukul aku Suho, Aku memang brengsek. Aku tak punya hati, aku egois, kekanankan.. iya kan? Pukul saja aku.. pukul sepuas hati mu, tapi biarkan aku bicara sesuatu pada kalian setelah itu" ucap Kris memelas, ia tidak terliat seperti Kris yang biasa nya.

"Jika itu permintaan mu, dengan senang hati aku akan menurutinya" Suho pun mulai mendekati Kris , menghajar kuat rahang Kris hingga Kris terbaring di tanah sambil memegang dagunya. Bukan hanya itu, Suho juga menendang perut Kris berulang kali. Walaupun begitu Kris tetap diam, ia tidak mengaduh ataupun meraung saat di pukul. Suho kembali meraih kerah baju Kris, membawa Kris berdiri lalu Suho menhajar perut dan wajah Kris berulang kali.

15 menit sudah berlalu, Suho masih saja menghajari Kris, wajah Kris sudah penuh dengan lembam, sudut bibirnya robek, hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Yang lain hanya bisa melihat dari teras rumah keluarga Choi, mereka tak berani ikut campur. mereka takut melihat Suho Tak biasanya Suho seperti ini, ia seperti gelap mata. Bahkan Baekhyun yang kesal pada Kris saja mulai kasihan melihat Kris. Melihat kondisi Kris yang melemah Tao pun berlari ke arah Suho, ia memeluk Suho dari belakang.

"H-hyung… sudahlah hentikan, sudah cukup" mendengar suara Tao yang bergetar Suho pun tersadar. Ia berhenti memukuli Kris.

"K-Kris sunbae.. apa yang ingin sunbae katakan? Katakanlah?" ucap Tao selanjutnya. Yang lain pun ikut mendekat, mereka mensejajarkan diri mereka dengan Suho dan Tao, menatap Kris. Kris yang awalnya berbaring mendudukan diri nya, ia menundukan wajah nya.

"M-maaf.. Maaf atas semua yang aku lakukan. atas keegoisan ku, atas sikap kekananakan ku, maaf." ucap Kris lemah ia membungkukan tubuhnya sedalam yang ia bisa, mengingat tubuhnya sangat lemas sekarang ini.

"Menyesal? Heuh Menyesal kata mu? Sudahlah jangan bermain drama di sini, itu Memuakan." ucap Suho sambil memandang remeh Kris.

"Aku tau aku sudah keterlaluan, Tapi haruskah persahabatan kita terputus sampai di sini" ucap Kris lemah sambil mengangkat wajah memandang semua yang ada di hadapannya, dengan mata sayu nya. dengan wajahnya yang penuh luka dan lembam. Semua terdiam, begitu pula dengan Suho, ia terdiam dan mulai menatap Kris.

"Maaf atas sikap ku yang selalu seenak nya selama ini, sikap ku yang seperti Bos, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tak punya siapa pun selain kalian.. ku mohon" Kris memohon dengan lirih nya, ia kembali membungkuk kan tubuhnya. Mengejutkan memang , Kris adalah orang yang angkuh, ia tak pernah berlutut sebelum nya. tapi kali ini ia berlutut, ia berlutut dan berulang kali meminta maaf.

"Ku mohon pada kalian, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri." Ulang Kris sekali lagi, detik itu juga Suho melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah megah keluarga Choi, meninggalkan semua yang ada di situ. ia terus berjalan, sesampainya di ambang pintu masuk ia menatap semua yang masih menatapnya.

"Mau masuk atau terus di situ, jika kalian memilih untuk tetap di situ maka ini terakhir kalinya kalian berbicara dengan ku, jika kalian masuk itu berarti ini adalah terakhir kalinya kalian bicara pada Kris. semua keputusan ada di tangan kalian" ucap Suho setengah berteriak, wajahnya datar, sungguh dingin.

Mendengar hal itu, semua terdiam. hati dan pikiran mereka berperang, bingung harus memilih yang mana. Beberapa detik kemudian Lay beranjak, ia menjauh. ia berlari menuju Suho yang berdiri di ambang pintu masuk Kediaman keluarga Choi, Lay takut.. sungguh takut jika Suho menjauhinya. Hingga dia terpaksa memilih Suho.

Baekhyun dan Luhan juga memilih berdiri di samping Suho, mereka merasa Tak ada hak untuk ikut campur dalam masalah ini. mengingat bahwa mereka sudah mengenal Suho dari kecil sedangkan mereka baru mengenal Kris saat masuk ke Senior High School. lagi pula dari pertama mereka mengenal Kris, Kris sudah mereka kenal sebagai seorang yang sombong, dingin dan kejam. Melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun bergabung dengan Suho, Changmin juga ikut bergabung dengan Suho. Changmin merasa ia mau mati kelaparan sekarang, jika tidak makan makan nyawanya akan berakhir. jika tidak masuk ke dalam maka tak ada makanan lezat untuknya, itulah yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Hanya tersisa Tao dan Chanyeol, mereka masih berperang dalam hati memilih berada di sisi Kris atau Suho. Chanyeol berpikir bahwa mereka semua bersahabat sejak kecil, tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Kris begitu saja. mungkin benar jika Kris itu sudah keterlaluan dan egois, tapi benar kata Kris 'apakah hubungan mereka harus kandas begitu saja?' . tapi… kebanyakan sahabatnya lebih memilih Suho.

Tao juga sama seperti Chanyeol, ia binggung memilih Antara Kris –orang yang sesungguhnya masih ia cintai- atau Suho –Hyung yang ia sayangi, di tambah Suho baru-baru ini mulai berbicara padanya setelah lama menjauh darinya-.

Setelah lama berpikir akhirnya Tao dan Chanyeol mulai menjauhi Kris.

"Maaf Kris." Ucap Chanyeol lemas, Kris Menunduk. ia tau semua ini akan terjadi padanya. Namun Kris tidak mau Putus asa, ia tidak mau berhenti berjuang sampai di sini saja. Kris pun mulai memeluk lemah kaki Chanyeol yang hendak pergi, membuat Chanyeol berhenti dan memandang sendu pada Kris.

"Aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku. kalian boleh meludahi ku, kalian boleh menghajar ku semau kalian. kalian boleh melempari ku seperti apa yang ku lakukan pada Tao, tapi Kumohon… jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri." Sekali lagi Kris membuang rasa malunya untuk berlutut dan memohon. Membuat hati Chanyeol goyah, Tao juga ikut berhenti. ia menatap Kris yang rapuh saat ini, Chanyeol kembali bingung ia sedih melihat Kris seperti ini.

"Ku hitung hingga lima, jika kalian tak kesini ku anggap kalau kalian memilih bersama Kris" lagi-lagi Suho bersuara, ia makin muak melihat Kris.

"Satu…"

"Kumohon.. jangan tinggalkan aku." Ucap Kris lirih

"Dua…"

"Kumohon Chanyeol, Tak ada kesempatan kedua kah bagi orang jahat seperti ku" ucap Kris sambil mempererat pelukannya pada kaki Chanyeol.. Chanyeol hanya bisa diam, memandang sendu pada Kris.

"Tiga…"

"Hyung, Kurasa ia benar-benar menyesal, apa tidak sebaiknya di maafkan saja" ucap Baekhyun yang mulai kasihan melihat Kris. Suho diam, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun barusan.

"Empat…" empat...ya… empat.. hitungan tadi sudah cukup membuat Chanyeol berfikir dan ia memilih…

"Maaf Kris, maaf.." ia berjalan, meninggalkan Kris yang terjebab ke tanah. Kris menatap hamparan tanah.. hatinya hancur..

Tao dan Chanyeol berlari sekuat tenaga, mereka menghampiri Suho, dan selanjutnya Kris hanya bisa melihat pintu Rumah Kediaman keluarga Choi tertutup rapat. Kris tersenyum lemah.

"Aku akan menunggu kalian, aku akan menunggu di sini, hingga kalian memaafkan ku" ucap Kris lemah, ia berusaha duduk dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang masih ia punya.

(music play : VA – Windows Of My Eyes, to the beautiful you OST)

Awan gelap yang sejak tadi mengepul di atas sana mulai memuntahkan isi yang di kandungnya. Hujan, ya… hujan turun menguyur negeri gingseng tercinta, membasahi permukaan tanah yang mengering, menyelimuti jalan raya yang memanas, dan menyirami bunga-bunga kecil yang kehausan. hanya rintik-rintik kecil pada awalnya, namun lama kelamaan hujan itu semakin deras. di sini Kris.. masih di tempat awalnya, dengan tenaga yang mungkin tak sampai lima persen lagi, dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya yang sudah tak di hiraukan lagi olehnya. tetap bertahan di bawah guyuran hujan deras, ia melupakan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. ya… hujan deras itu terasa sangat dingin, rasa dinginnya menusuk hingga tulang. Kris berusaha mengabaikan angin kencang yang membelai seluruh tubuhnya, membuat seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa karena membeku. Kris juga berusaha memekakkan telinganya dimana halilintar bergemuruh dengan hebatnya. Ia tetap berlutut.

Taukah kalian kenapa Kris melakukan ini? Kenapa ia bersikeras menunggu teman-temannya memaafkannya walau ia harus di hajar hingga babak belur terlebih dahulu,walau ia harus berlutut dan memohon setelah itu, dan harus di guyur hujan deras, tau kah kalian apa alasan ia melakukan itu?

Kris wu atau namja dengan nama lengkap Wu Yi Fan, Pria yang lahir dengan paras yang sempurna, ia di karuniai harta yang berlimpah, rumah mewah, mobil yang banyak, semua yang ia butuhkan dengan mudah terpenuhi.

Namun di satu sisi, ia tak merasa puas dengan itu semua. ia selalu sendiri sejak kecil, kedua orang tua nya sibuk bekerja, ia tubuh tanpa kasih sayang. karena itulah ia menjadi egois, dan seenaknya saja. Bahkan ia harus mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk menyewa seseorang menjadi teman.

Suatu hari, Kris yang baru menduduki bangku sekolah dasar pergi berjalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya. di tengah jalan, ia di hadang oleh anak-anak dari sekolah lain, anak-anak sekolah lain itu memiliki tubuh yang sangat besar, anak-anak itu mau menghajar Kris. karena Kris sangat terkenal dengan sifat angkuhnya dan Sifat sok kayanya. saat di pukuli ia berulang kali meminta pertolongan pada teman-teman nya. namun, teman-temannya malah pergi meninggalkan Kris yang di pukuli.

Saat itu lah Suho, Lay, Changmin dan Chanyeol (yang memang sudah berteman sejak kecil) melihat aksi pemukulan terhadap Kris. mereka berempat memukuli anak-anak yang memukuli Kris tadi hingga babak belur dan lari pontang panting. Saat itulah Kris mulai berteman dengan Suho, Lay, Changmin, dan Chanyeol. Bahkan Kris memutuskan pindah ke sekolah tempat Suho, Lay , Changmin, dan Chanyeol bersekolah, alasan agar mereka bisa bersama-sama sepanjang hari atau mungkin selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **2 Jam Kemudian**

Di kediaman Keluarga Choi semuanya duduk di ruang makan, suasana hening mendominasi di sana. Sejak kejadian tadi tak ada satu pun yang berani menyentuh makanan mereka, semua hanya memandangi makanan mereka, bahkan Changmin yang sudah di ketahui seorang Food Monster saja tidak makan karena rasa laparnya lenyap begitu saja.

Seorang maid datang mendekat ke meja makan.

"Maaf tuan, ada seseorang di luar. ia terus berlutut di sana, lebih dari dua jam sudah ia berlutut, apakah kami harus menyuruhnya masuk, sepertinya kondisinya sangat lemah" Tanya maid itu pada Suho. mendengar itu, semua memandang suho. mereka terkejut, apa tadi katanya? Dua jam? Bukan kah itu bukan waktu yang singkat? Bisa bayangkan seberapa tersiksanya seseorang menunggu di bawah guyuran hujan dengan kondisi lemah selama dua jam?

"Tidak perlu! biarkan saja dia, Aku tak mengenalnya" Ucap Suho dengan nada kejam, Semua terbelalak mendengar penuturan Suho.

"Baik tuan, permisi" maid itu berlalu dari ruang makan, semua kembali menunduk. namun Tao, ia menatap Suho dan Suho menyadari itu. mereka saling berpandangan.

"Begitukah guru mu mengajari mu cara bersikap pada orang yang lebih tua? Memandangi orang yang lebih tua dengan tatapan yang tajam" mendengar itu, semua menatap ke arah Suho, lalu setelah itu ke arah Tao.

"Ini kah yang namanya Choi Joon Myeon? Aku tak pernah percaya hyung ku seperti ini" Balas Tao dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Itu bukan urusan mu" Suho membalas tatapan itu dengan pandangan yang tidak kalah tajam nya.

"Ini jelas urusan ku, karena-"

"Hah, kau masih menyukainya? Makanya membelanya? Begitu?" sela Suho sebelum Tao selesai berbicara. Tao mengengam erat sendok serta garpu yang ada di tangan nya.

"Tak pernahkah hyung belajar di sekolah dasar? _'Dilarang menyela perkataan Orang lain'_ Itu jelas tertulis di buku kelas 5 SD, hyung berkata aku tidak sopan eoh? Sama saja kan? Hyung juga tidak sopan" mendengar itu Suho terdiam.

"Hyung, apa sebenarnya yang membuat hyung sangat membencinya? Karena dia kekanakan? Karena dia egois? Karena dia menyiksa ku?" Tanya Tao sedikit berteriak

"…" Suho hanya diam.

"Jika memang itu karena ia menyiksa ku, maafkan dia, aku sudah memaafkannya, tapi kenapa Hyung tidak memaafkan dia? Baiklah…. Seandainya bukan karena itu.. sebut saja karena dia egois, suka bertindak seenaknya dan kekanakan. kenapa Hyung sulit memaafkannya? Kenapa Hyung hanya mengingat semua keburukan yang pernah ia lakukan saja? Coba ingat-ingat lagi.. tak pernah kah ia berbuat baik pada Hyung? Tidak pernah kah? Sesungguhnya siapa yang kekanakan disini? Hyung atau dia? Siapa yang egois? Siapa yang seenaknya saja sekarang? Hyung atau dia? Jika terus seperti ini kalian berdua tak ada beda nya" ucap Tao kesal melihat Suho. Suho bangkit dari kursinya sambil memukul keras meja makan, membuat semua orang di sana terkejut. Tao ikut bangkit, ia berjalan mendekati Suho. ia menatap lekat Suho.

"Kenapa? Hyung ingin Marah eoh? Tidak terima? Jika mau, pukul saja.." ucap Tao menantang. Cukup sudah, titik didih atas kesabaran Suho sudah melewati batas. Suho iri pada Kris, ia cemburu pada Kris. kenapa dengan mudahnya ia bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari Tao –orang yang ia cintai-, ia berlalu dari ruang makan itu. dengan cepat ia melangkah menuju luar rumah nya, melihat itu semua mengikuti Suho. mereka takut sesuatu yang tak di ingin kan terjadi.

Suho dengan kasar membuka pintu kediaman keluarga Choi itu, menerobos hujan yang turun dengan derasnya, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya cepat menuju Kris. sesampainya ia di hadapan pria blonde itu, ia lagi-lagi menarik kerah baju Kris. satu tangan nya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi ke udara, ia bersiap memukul Kris. Kris yang melihat itu hanya diam, ia tak punya cukup kekuatan untuk menghindar atau pun menahan pukulan itu. maka dari itu ia hanya menutup matanya, dan…

 **GREP…!**

Suho memeluk erat Kris , Kris mulai membuka matanya. ia terkejut, bukan hanya kris. semua yang melihat ikut terkejut, Suho bukan mau memukuli Kris namun ia malah memeluk kris.

"Aku menyerah…Maaf… Tao benar… yang sesungguhnya egois dan kekanakan itu aku.. kau kedinginan eoh? masuklah, ayo.." perkataan Suho barusan berhasil membuat tubuh Kris bergetar, air matanya terjatuh begitu saja. dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya, ia berusaha membalas pelukan Suho.

Setelah itu mereka mulai berjalan menuju kediaman keluarga Choi. Semua yang melihat itu tersenyum, mereka bahagia. bahkan mereka saling berpelukan sangking senangnya.

"JA…! Nafsu makan ku kembali! omo aku sangat lapar sekarang kajja masuk dan makan" kata Changmin dengan semangat yang berapi-api.

Semuanya pun masuk ke dalam Kediaman keluarga Choi yang hangat dan nyaman, begitu sampai di dalam Kyungsoo langsung ke dapur, ia kembali memasak makanan penutup yang sempat ia tunda. Changmin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung berlari ke ruang makan, mereka sangat kelaparan sekarang. Dilantai atas Lay membantu mengeringkan rambut Suho. setelah Suho menganti pakaiannya yang basah Lay tiba-tiba memaksa Suho duduk diam. Pria berparas manis itu mengeringkan rambut Suho sambil marah-marah, ia takut pujaannya itu sakit.

"Kenapa tidak mengunakan payung ? Aishhh jika sakit kan bisa repot" ucap Lay untuk kesekiannya, tangan nya masih setia mengeringkan rambut Suho.

"Hei.. yang akan sakit itu aku kan, kenapa cerewet sekali eoh? dasar Wanita" ucap Suho kesal sembaring mengejek Lay dengan sebutan Wanita.

Begitu pula dengan Tao, ia memaksa Kris menganti pakaiannya. untung Kris punya stock pakaian di mobilnya, setelah berganti pakaian Tao pun mengobati luka-luka Kris.

"Kasihan sekali…. pangeran berwajah tampan kita sudah babak belur seperti ini" Goda Tao sambil menatap lekat wajah Kris.

"Tak ada lagi yang nama nya pangeran sekolah, akhhh hei pelan-pelan.. itu sakit" Ucap Kris mengaduh saat Tao berusaha mengobati luka luka di wajah nya.

"Aishh manja sekali… tadi saat di pukuli , kau bahkan tidak bersuara" cibir Tao melihat Kris yang kesakitan.

"Itu beda masalahnya.. ahh sudahlah, yang penting semua masalah selesai. berarti kita berdua bisa bersama-sama lagi" Kris tersenyum bahagia, mendengar itu Tao menekan kuat luka Kris dengan kapas yang di gunakan untuk mengobati luka Kris.

"Akhhhhh… appo~ pelan-pelan, kejam sekali" ucap Kris sambil menjauhi Tao.

"Rasakan.. kita memang sudah berbaikan, bukan berarti kita kembali bersama. lagi pula yang mengambil keputusan berpisah itu Kau sendiri Kris" ucap Tao tegas sambil menyindir Kris.

"Aku mengerti… maaf.. dan hei bisa kah kau lebih sopan, bagaimana pun aku lebih tua. jangan memanggil ku dengan nama atau pun kata ganti Kau, itu tidak sopan panda kecil" ucap Kris datar.

"Hahaha Maaf, jadi aku harus memanggil apa?" Tanya Tao sambil menatap serius Kris.

"Oppa, panggil aku Oppa.. Kris Oppa, itu lebih baik" goda Kris dengan killer smrik nya

"Mworago? heuh bermimpilah Hyung! Hyung saja sudah cukup, jangan yang aneh-aneh" ucap Tao malas sambil memutar bola mata nya.

"Aishhh, pay-" kata-kata Kris terpotong, sebuah teriakan yang besar muncul dari arah ruang makan. Membuat Kris, Tao, Lay dan Suho berlari ke arah ruang makan. Sedang kan Kyungsoo tidak mendengar teriakan itu, ia masih sibuk memasak makanan penutup.

"Kya… Hyung hentingkan, jangan seperti itu, kasihan dia" ucap seseorang yang di yakini adalah Baekhyun mengingat itu adalah suara cempreng Khas nya.

"Cepat katakan Chanyeol.. atau kau akan aku bunuh" Kali ini suara Changmin

"Hei!.. akhh sesak, lepaskan! sudah ku katakan aku tidak tau" ucap Chanyeol kesakitan. Kris, Tao, Suho dan Lay pun tiba di ruang makan. mereka terkejut melihat Changmin sudah mencekik leher Chanyeol yang sudah berbaring di lantai, sedangkan Baekhyun terus berteriak histeris.

"Hei, ada masalah apa lagi ini" ucap Suho melerai

"Changmin, lepaskan Chanyeol. ada apa ini sebenarnya" sambung Lay, mendengar itu Changmin melepaskan cekikkan nya pada Chanyeol, ia berjalan menuju meja makan. mengambil piring makanannya.

"See?" semua menatap piring yang ada di tangan Changmin, lalu dahi mereka berkerut sambil memandang Changmin.

"Ada apa dengan makanan itu" kali ini Tao yang angkat bicara. Mendengar itu Changmin mengangkat tinggi-tinggi piring itu, air matanya menetes, matanya berbinar-binar, membuat semua yang memandangnya merinding.

"Dangsin-eun molla? (kamu tidak tahu?)" mereka serentak mengelengkan kepala mereka.

"Makanan ini adalah makanan yang paling lezat yang pernah ku makan, aku tidak menyesal hidup di dunia karena dapat memakan makanan lezat seperti ini" ucap Changmin sambil menangis haru. Membuat yang memandangnya Sweatdrop, namun detik berikutnya Changmin kembali seperti orang kesurupan. Ia mendekati Suho dan mengoncang badan Suho.

"Kau tau siapa yang memasak ini eoh? Jika aku bertemu dengannya maka dia harus menikah dengan ku dan melahirkan anak-anak ku, pasti keluarga ku sangat sehat dan bahagia karena dapat makan enak setiap hari" ucap Changmin dengan histerisnya, namun Suho masih berwajah datar.

"Makanan penutup sudah selesai, Ayo Cicipi makanan penutup nya, eh? Ada apa ini?" ujar Kyungsoo ceria sambil berjalan ke ruang makan namun detik berikutnya ia kebingungan melihat semua ribut-ribut. Suho menatap Changmin.

"Dia.. dia yang memasak semua makanan" ucap Suho datar. Mendengar itu Changmin langsung berlari mendekati Kyungsoo, membuat Suho terjatuh karena tak ada yang memegangi.

"Kyungsoo menikahlah dengan ku" Ucap Changmin dengan wajah berbinar binar, tangan nya masih setia memegang erat kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

"Hah?" Kyungsoo terbelalak, membuat wajah nya terlihat lucu dengan kedua matanya yang membulat sempurna.

"Ayo kita ke gereja" Changmin kembali histeris, ia bahkan mengoncang pelan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Hen-hentikan Hyung, lepaskan… kyaaa!… tolong" Kyungsoo meronta sebisa mungkin dalam pelukan Changmin.

Acara makan malam itu pun berakhir dengan suasana yang ceria, penuh dengan canda tawa. Changmin terus menerus mengejar Kyungsoo, ia memaksa Kyungsoo menikah dengannya.. kkkk Changmin.. ia sungguh lucu, sepertinya ia Jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya pada sesuatu. tapi kali ini bukan pada makan, namun pada orang yang membuat makanan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin malam bertiup lembut, memanjakan orang-orang dengan kesejukannya. jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. di kediaman Keluarga Choi tepatnya di sebuah balkon di sebuah kamar. Seorang pria bediri diam memandangi langit malam, secangkir black coffe hangat cukup menghangatkannya.

"Suho Hyung, sedang apa?" ucap seorang Pria yang baru datang dan berjalan tenang ke arah Suho yang memandangi langit sambil menyeruput black coffe nya, Suho memandang sekilas pada orang yang memanggil namanya tadi lalu kembali menatap langit.

"Belum tidur?" hanya itu tanggapan Suho.

"Belum, Hyung sendiri? Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Tao

"Insom ku kambuh" jawab Suho Singkat.

"Ohh… eumm Hyung, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan,boleh kah?" Tanya Tao ragu.

"Eumm" habya itu tanggapan Suho, menandakan ia tak keberatan.

"Apa alasan Hyung, menolong ku waktu itu? Padahal sudah lama sekali kita tak saling bicara" Tanya Tao panjang lebar sembari menatap Suho, berharap jawabannya di jawab sesegera mungkin.

"Eum.. Kau kan adik ku, aku menyayangi mu. aku tak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakiti orang yang ku sayang. baik itu Kau.. teman-teman ku dan yang lainnya" jelas Suho dengan sedikit dusta, memang benar apa yang ia katakan tadi. namun bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan. Sebenarnya yang ia ingin katakan adalah _'aku menyayangi mu, aku tak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakiti orang yang ku sayang'_ hanya itu, namun ia terlalu takut untuk mengatakan itu sekarang.

"Jinjja? Ohh aku sangat terharu, bole aku berterima kasih Hyung" ucap Tao mendramatisir.

"Eum.. silahkan" ucap Suho dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ck.. masih saja datar ? Ayolah Hyung.. kembali lah seperti dulu, dimana Hyung ku yang baik pada ku.. jebal" pinta Tao manja sambil mengandeng Suho.

"Aishhh… arraseo.. akan aku coba" mendengar itu Tao mengerucut kan bibirnya..

"Aishh yasudah, Hyung menunduklah. aku ingin mengatakankan sebuah rahasia" pinta Tao, mengingat Suho sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Terpaksalah Suho mendekatkan telinganya pada Tao.

"Nan dangsin-eul saranghamnida (aku menyayangi mu)" Ucap Tao dengan irama yang terdengar lucu.

 **Chu~** **❤...!**

Tao berbisik dan mengecup pipi Suho.

"Tao tidur dulu ne, eumm Hyung jangan tidur terlalu malam ne, jaljjayo!" ucap Tao ceria sambil berlalu ke kamarnya. Suho masih diam,ia memegang pipinya. Jantung nya berdegup sangat kencang.

"Ohh Tuhan, kenapa malam ini panas sekali"ucap Suho sambil mengipasi wajahnya, saat ini wajah nya memerah. setelah itu ia langsung melepas kaosnya dan membiarkan tubuh sixpack nya tertiup angin malam yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

Ujian Semester akan berlangsung beberapa minggu lagi, untuk itu anak-anak JYC Senior High School di liburkan. Sekolah ini memiliki Peraturan yang berbeda dengan sekolah lain, salah satunya peraturan tadi itu, anak-anak nya akan di liburkan beberapa minggu sebelum ujian semester. Mengingat mereka sudah belajar secara ketat setiap harinya, ini dilakukan agar mencegah Kejenuhan dalam belajar. jadi mereka bisa merefresh kembali otak mereka, libur bukan berarti tak belajar di rumahkan? Lagi pula setiap tahun JYC Senior High School selalu menduduki posisi pertama kategori sekolah Terfavorite. memeiliki nilai tertinggi dan Bibit-bibit unggul yang lahir dari tamatan JYC.

Lay.. Pria manis itu sedang duduk di taman kota sekarang. duduk manis sambil tersenyum manis sesekali, oh.. jangan lupakan pakaian bagus yang sedang ia kenakan.. sepertinya Pria satu ini ingin berkencan. dengan siapa?

"Xing-xing!"seorang Pria memangil Lay dari kejauhan, Pria itu berlari dengan sangat kencang. saat Pria itu sudah hampir dekat, Lay bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Terlambat bangun lagi? Dasar tukang tidur" Ujar Lay dengan nada yang di buat seolah olah kesal.

"Sudah lama menunggu? Maaf aku terlambat" Ucap Suho berusaha mengatur nafas nya.

"Gwaenchana, aku juga baru saja sampai kok"dusta Lay, ia bahkan sudah menunggu satu jam lebih. tapi tak apa, menunggu selama apa pun ia rela asal bisa bersama dengan Suho.

"Mian aku menghubungi saat kau sudah tertidur semalam dan menyuruh mu ke sini pagi-pagi sekali." Ucap Suho menyesal.

"Gwaenchana, semalam kau bilang kau mau berbicara sesuatu, apa itu." Lay mulai duduk manis di tempat asalnya, Suho ikut duduk di samping Lay.

"Eumm, ku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang." mendengar itu Lay yang tadinya tersenyum berubah raut wajahnya.

"Eh? nuguege ? (pada siapa?)." Tanya Lay sambil menatap lekat wajah Suho.

"Bimil ! (rahasia !), kkkkk" Suho tertawa kecil, Lay menatapnya lekat. ia mencoba tersenyum, 'lihatlah, bahkan Suho tertawa, sebahagia itu kah dia? Ia sangat jarang tersenyum, apa lagi tertawa.' Ini lah seruan hati Lay saat ini.

"Arraseo.. lalu?" Lay mencoba maksud dari Suho yang mengajak nya bertemu di sini.

"Aku ingin kau membantu ku mencari hadiah untuk kami berkencan nanti, otte? Soalnya aku payah kalau sudah berhubungan dengan hadiah, aku tak tau hadiah yang bagus untuk seorang uke atau pun yeoja" jelas Suho panjang lebar, mendengar itu Lay pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kajja.." ucap Lay semangat lalu mencoba tersenyum manis. Suho ikut bangkit, ia mengandeng tangan Lay dan mulai berjalan. Lay menatap lekat tangan itu, tangan yang sebentar lagi tak bisa ia gengam lagi.

…

"Menurutmu, orang itu menyukai apa?" Tanya Lay sambil melihat-lihat cincin pasangan. Sekarang ini mereka ada di sebuah pusat perbelajaan untuk orang-orang menengah Keatas, tepatnya di toko perhiasan.

" Eumm entahlah, tapi setau ku ia suka mendengar music sama seperti ku" Ujar Suho sambil memandangi kesegala arah, mencoba mencari ide tentang apa yang harus ia beli.

"Music? Eummm apa sebaiknya kita belikan saja ia kotak music atau ipod mungkin" Ujarv Lay menyarankan.

"Ipod?" Tanya Suho, ia jadi teringat, bahwa ipodnya rusak dan sekarang ipod Tao ada padanya.

"Ku rasa kau benar. baiklah, pilihkan dulu cincin itu lalu kita beli ipod nya ne" Jelas Suho yang masih sibuk memandang cicin mana yang perlu ia beli.

"Wah.. ini bagus… apa kau mau yang ini" seru Lay menatap kagum sebuah cincin yang sangat indah. Suho memandang cincin itu.

" Permisi nona, saya ambil yang ini" ucap Suho pada penjaga Toko tersebut.

"Baik tuan, tolong menunggu sebentar ne" Ucap salah seorang pramuniaga canti yang sedari tadi menemani mereka.

Mereka menunggu pramuniaga itu membungkus cincin itu, Suho kembali melihat-lihat cincin yang ada. Lay termenung 'kenapa aku harus senang memilih cincin itu? Padahal itu bukan untuk' hati Lay kembali berbicara.

"Hei…! Kau Termenung?" ucap Suho sambil melambai-lambaikkan tangannya di hadapan Lay, ia termenung sampai lupa diri.

"Eh.. maaf, sudah selesai? Ayo" mereka pun kembali berjalan, memasuki satu took dan took toko lainnya. hingga berhasil mendapatkan sepasang ipod couple dengan bentuk unik dan warna yang menarik.

…

Di taman, Lay dan Suho sekarang sudah ada di tempat awal mereka bertemu. mereka baru selesai makan malam dan memutuskan duduk di taman, sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. taman sudah tak begitu ramai, angin malam ini terasa sangat dingin. mungkin orang-orang akan berpikir dua kali untuk berkeliaran.

"Mau duduk di sini hingga jam berapa? Dingin sekali" gerutu Lay sambil mengosok kedua tangan nya.

"Eumm.. kau kedinginan?" Suho pun melepas mantel tebalnya, menyisakan kaos tipis biasa di tubuh kekarnya. Ia pakaikan mantel itu pada Lay.

"Kenapa kau hanya mengunakan celana pendek dan kemeja tipis eoh? Seperti remaja labil yang mau kencan saja" ucap Suho sambil merapikan mantel pada tubuh mungil Lay, yang di ceramahi hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan kerucutkan bibir seperti itu, bisa-bisa aku kelepasan dan menciumnya, Hahaha" goda Suho, Lay bersemu lalu berdehem.

"Aishhh mantel ini sangat hangat, Hah sangat nyaman. sepertinya aku mulai kepanasan" Lay mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Lay… eummm mau kah membantu ku lagi?" ucap Suho dengan lembutnya, tidak biasanya. Lay menatap lekat Suho, Namja tampan itu menatap Lay serius.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Lay, Suho mengaruk tengkuk nya yang tak gatal.

"Eumm, tolonglah berpura-pura menjadi 'Dia' , aku harus latihan menyatakan cinta, bisa kan? Ku Mohon… ya… ya… ya" pinta Suho dengan sangat pada Lay. Lay rasanya mau menangis sekarang. tapi air mata itu tak bisa keluar, air mata itu tertahan dan membuat hati Lay terasa sangat sesak.

"Eumm..baiklah.. bagaimana kita harus memulainya?" Tanya Lay, lagi-lagi ia mencoba tersenyum.

"Eummm aku akan berdiri di sana, nanti aku akan mendatangi mu. saat aku panggil kau berbalik dan menatap ku, Oke?. lalu, biarkan aku yang bicara, bagaimana? Mudahkan" Lay hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

Mereka pun memulainya, Suho datang dari arah belakang Lay yang saat itu sedang memunggungi Suho.

"Permisi" ucap Suho lembut. Mendengar itu Lay berbalik dengan pesona yang anggun, layaknya seorang wanita cantik yang menajdi pemeran utama di dalam komik yang menatap ketika di panggil dan akan muncul kilau-kilau serta bunga-bunga yang indah di sekitarnya, melihat itu Suho tertawa pelan.

"Hahaha~ Hei, berhenti bermain-main. seriuslah, tak perlu bersikap seperti itu, Kau membuat ku ingin tertawa" Ujar Suho memegangi perut nya.

"Aishhh, memangnya orang yang kau sukai itu orang seperti apa?" ucap Lay lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya, susah bagi nya berpura pura menjadi orang lain. Suho terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Sudahlah bertindak seperti biasa saja, seperti diri mu sendiri" Ujar Suho tak ingin ambil pusing.

"Ck.. Baiklah, Ayo mulai lagi" Lay kembali berbalik.

Mereka pun mengulangi adegan itu lagi, Suho berjalan dengan pelan mendekati Lay.

"Permisi" Kali ini Lay berbalik dan menatap Suho lembut.

"Ya?" Ucap Lay dengan wajah dan senyum lembut.

"Eum… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mu, tentang perasaan ku pada mu selama ini. mungkin ini terlalu mendadak dan terlalu mengejutkan untuk di dengar. Namun... tolong dengar baik-baik ya. eummm Aku mencintai mu, aku menyayangi mu sejak lama. aku mungkin bukan orang yang puitis , aku hanya seorang pria yang dingin dan Cuek. tapi bisakah kau memberi kesempatan pada ku" Ucap Suho dengan sungguh sungguh, tatapan mata nya sungguh dalam.

"Aishhh Suho, sudah…sudah cukup, itu sudah-" Suho mengengam tangan Lay erat, kembali menatap mata bening Lay dalam.

"Kali ini, biarkan aku mencintaimu dan cintailah aku, aku sungguh mencintai mu. aku akan menjaga mu, memeluk mu dan selalu berada di samping mu. aku berjanji" Suho mulai mendekatkan Wajahnya pada Lay, Lay terus menatap Suho. raut wajah Suho sungguh serius, Suho pun mulai menutup matanya, dan…

 **Tes..Tes..Tes..**

Air mata Lay terjatuh, ia tak dapat menahan lagi rasa yang bergemuruh di hatinya. rasa yang begitu perih, hatinya bagai di injak-injak hingga hancur tak berbekas. Suho membuka matanya saat mendengar isakan kecil.

"Lay.. waegeurae?(apa yang terjadi?)" Tanya Suho terheran heran.

"Hiks hiks… Bodoh.. kalau kau bicara seperti itu. aku yakin, tak ada yang bisa menolak mu. aishhh aku cengeng sekali, terharu gara-gara kata murahan dari mu" ucap Lay berbohong, ia mencoba menutupi rasa sakit di hatinya. ia mencoba tersenyum, padahal hatinya sudah hancur.

"Aishhh kau mengejutkan ku saja" Ucap Suho merasa lega, ia terkejut karena Lay tiba tiba menangis.

"Maaf.. Suho, bisa kah kita pulang sekarang, ku rasa aku akan sakit jika lama-lama terkena angin malam" Ujar Lay berusaha menegarikan hati nya, bukan hanya tubuh nya yang akan sakit. Hati nya pun akan semakin sakit jika berdiri di sini bersama Suho lebih lama lagi.

"Baiklah, ayo aku antar" Ujar Suho menawarkan Lay untuk di antar pulang.

Mereka pun pulang dengan Taxi, Suho mengantar Lay sampai ke rumahnya, barulah Suho pulang ke rumahnya setelah itu.

…

Suho memasuki Rumahnya dengan senyum, ia meneteng Tas belanjaannya dan berjalan dengan tenang.

"Baru pulang Hyung?" Tanya Tao yang masih duduk di ruang tv menonton drama dan menyadari bahwa Suho baru pulang.

"Eh? Belum tidur ?" tanya Suho yang terkejut karena nama nya di sebut.

"Belum.. aku di tinggal sendiri di rumah, Siwon Hyung dan Yoona Noona sedang keluar. sepertinya akan pulang larut" Suho pun mendekati Tao setelah itu.

"Tao.. eumm kau mau Hyung berubah seperti dulukan" Tanya Suho dengan kikuknya.

"Eumm.. tentu saja" Tao menatap Suho sesaat, kemudian kembali menatap ke arah Tv sembari memakan popcorn yang ada di pangkuan nya.

"Kalau begitu, besok temani Hyung ke taman bermain ya" Ujar Suho lembut.

"Eh? Benarkah? Taman bermain? Cool! tapi Hyung yang bayar semuannya ya? haha" Tao begitu senang, ia sudah lama tidak ke taman bermain.

"Baiklah.. sekarang tidurlah, biar besok kau Fit dan tidak merasa capek, menegerti?" Suho pun berlalu dari sana.

"Siap Captain!… selamat malam!.." Ucap Tao ceria sambil berlari pelan menuju kamarnya mendahului Suho yangs edang berjalan santai menuju lantai dua, Suho yang melihat itu hanya mengelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Tao dan Suho bersenang-senang di taman bermain. Cuaca sangat cerah, mendukung mereka untuk bersenaang-senang seharian. Seperti dulu.. kejadian seperti dulu terulang, Suho membawa barang-barang yang Tao bawa, ia juga mengikatkan tali sepatu Tao yang terlepas, mengusap bersih sudut bibir Tao yang berlepotan ketika memakan ice cream dan menemani Tao kemana pun Tao pergi.

Hari yang sangat menyenangkan untuk mereka berdua. Hari yang di temani tawa dan senyum bahagia di sepanjang harinya.

Cahaya jingga keemasan sudah menyelimuti negeri ginseng tercinta seperti biasanya, Di sinilah Suho dan Tao, di depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Choi. Suho mengantar Tao sampai depan rumahnya.

"Masuk lah, eumm…Tao nanti malam jam sepuluh, bisakah kau temui Hyung di taman di jantung Kota? ada yang ingin Hyung bicarakan" Ujar Suho ragu.

"Eumm? Jam sepuluh? baiklah" jawab Tao dengan Ceria nya

"Baiklah, sekarang Hyung mau pergi dulu.. jangan lupa nanti malam ya"

"Eummm.. hati hati" setelah kepergian Suho dengan Ferrari Merahnya,Tao pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan ceria.

…

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam, di sebuah rumah mewah. rumah yang terasa nyaman dan damai, Rumah yang diketahui milik keluarga Zhang. Lay… Pria manis itu berdiri di balkon kamarnya menatap nanar bulan yang bersinar indah malam itu. Matanya bengkak, sepertinya sedari pagi Pria manis itu menangis. menangisi cintanya yang tak terbalas.

Tubuh nya lemah, ia tak keluar dari kamarnya satu harian ini. dia tak makan dan tak melakukan hal apa pun, dia hanya mandi selama berjam-jam. termenung dan menangis. hanya itu yang ia lakukan. Lay mulai melangkahkan kaki , masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sesampai nya di dalam ia menduduki dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Tak sengaja matanya menatap mantel Suho yang semalam di pinjamkan Suho pada nya.

Lay mengambil mantel itu, ia peluk mantel itu. ia hirup aroma tubuh Suho yang masih melekat di mantel itu. Lagi.. air matanya lagi-lagi terjatuh… ia menangis terisak, sekuat tenaga iya bertahan. menghadapi rasa sakit yang bersarang di hatinya, tetap saja tak bisa. sesuatu benda berbentu kotak jatuh dari mantel itu, Lay menatap benda itu. beberapa detik kemudian, ia membulatkan matanya. itu cincin couple yang seharusnya Suho bawa.

Lay mulai menatap Jam yang berdiri tegak di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Sudah Pukul Sembilan lewat.

"Semoga saja masih sempat" dengan terburu-buru ia keluar dari rumahnya, berlari dan terus berlari menuju taman kota. ia berharap ia bisa memberikan kotak ini pada Suho. Ia tak mau Suho merasa kecewa karena penolakan, karena rencana matang yang telah Suho siapakan gagal hanya karena cincin ini.

"Ayolah Lay, lebih cepat lagi. kenapa lari mu sangat lamban? baiklah.. ayo berpikir.. di mana jalan pintas menuju taman" ia terus bermonolog, masih dengan lari nya yang tergesa gesa. Ia kebingungan saat ini, Ia pun memilih jalan pintas yang kebetulan sepi pada malam hari. ia terus berlari dan terus berlari.

 **BRAK…!**

Sebuah sepeda dengan kecepatan tinggi yang tiba-tiba muncul menabrak Lay, membuat Lay jatuh terseret beberapa meter ke depan.

"Akhh…" Lay mengaduh, tubuhnya serasa remuk sekarang, baju dan celana nya robek di beberapa tempat, siku dan lututnya berdarah.

"Kau baik baik saja? Maaf tadi aku tidak melihat mu, maaf" Seru pengendara sepeda tadi panic, beberapa kali ia membungkuk menyesal.

"Aku baik baik saja.." Lay pun mencoba bangkit, ia berusaha melawan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, ia terus berlari walaupun dengan terpincang-pincang, meninggalkan orang yang menabraknya tadi yang menatap khawatir pada dirinya. Ia bahkan berlari dengan bertelanjang kaki karena sendal yang ia pakai putus.

"Aishh Lay, ini belum seberapa… ini tidak sakit, ayo terus berlari" Seru Lay menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

…

Sampailah Lay ke taman yang di tujunya, dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat Suho mondar mandir seorang diri, sepertinya ia sangat gugup sekarang, ia pun mendekati Suho.

"Suho..!" Teriak Lay dari kejauhan.

" Eh? Lay sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Suho terkejut melihat Lay di situ.

"Bodoh! Ini, bagaimana kau melupakan sesuatu yang penting heum? Untung aku tidak terlambat" ucap Lay menyerahkan kotak cincin tersebut, tak lupa ia tersenyum sehangat mungkin.

"Yaampun, hampir saja! aku benar-benar ceroboh, maaf sudah merepotkan… ku kira itu sudah ada di kantong belanja ini, karena aku tidak memeriksanya lagi sejak kemarin" Suho melihat kembali isi kantong belanjaan yang ia pegang.

"Bukan masalah" Ucap Lay lemah,Suho pun langsung memeluk erat Lay dan terus mengucapkan 'terima kasih' berulang kali.

"Hei! Lepaskan.. aishhh bagaimana jika pujaan hati mu melihat kita seperti ini. bisa- bisa ia menolak mu sebelum kau menyatakan perasaan mu, haha" mendengar itu Suho melepas pelukannya, ia menatap Lay dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki nya.

" Hei.. kau memakai baju lebih tipis dari semalam dan kenapa kaki mu luka seperti itu, lengan mu juga dan coba jelaskan kemana sendal mu, kau benar benar terlihat seperti pengemis" Tanya Suho Cemas.

"Aishhh Aku baik baik saja.. aku hanya ceroboh tadi.. tidak melihat jalan dan terjatuh" Suho kembali melepas mantelnya, bersiap memakaikan mantel itu pada Lay. namun pergerakan itu di cegah oleh Lay.

"Kau benar benar luar biasa. aish Bodoh.. simpan itu… jika nanti pujaan hatimu mengunakan baju tipis dan ia kedinginan, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau mau melepas kemeja mu dan pamer sixpack pada semua orang? Simpanlah, aku baik baik saja. sudahlah, aku pergi dulu, Hwaiting!" ucap Lay tegar sambil berusah tersenyum.

Lay pun berbalik dan terus berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang, beberapa kali ia mengaduh, bahkan sakit pada tubuh nya tak bisa mengalahkan sakit pada hati nya sekarang. Suho hanya bisa menatap punggung Lay yang menjauh.

…

(music play : Hyunbin – That Man , Secret Garden OST)

 _ **#han namjaga geudaereul saranghamnida**_ _  
_ _ **geu namjaneun yeolsimhi saranghamnida**_ _  
_ _ **maeil geurimjacheoreom geudaereul ttaradanimyeo**_ _  
_ _ **geu namjaneun useumyeo ulgoisseoyo**_ _  
_ _(Seorang pria yang mencintaimu_ _  
_ _Pria itu mencintaimu sepenuh hati_ _  
_ _Dia mengikutimu seperti bayangan setiap hari_ _  
_ _Pria itu tertawa dan menangis)_

Lay terus berjalan , menatap hamparan tanah , ia berjalan dengan pikiran kosong. Kenangan-kenangan kembali terniang di kepalanya.

 **FLASHBACK (3 Tahun Lalu, YC Junior High School)**

"Xing-xing, kau bisa keluar dari situ, aku tau kau ada di situ" Ujar Suho kecil menatap jengah ke arah sebuah tembok.

Seorang anak manis keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, ia tersenyum manis..

"Ketahuan ya?… hahaha aku harus belajar lagi jadi mata-mata" Canda Lay –orang yang di panggil Xing-xing tadi-

"Mata-mata? Lebih mirip stalker menurut ku. berhenti mengikutiku ke mana pun, Orang-orang bisa mengossipi kita lagi seperti waktu itu" Ujar Suho kecil yang mulai kesal pada sahabat kecil nya itu.

"Jadi kau malu di gossipkan dengan ku? Kita sudah bersama sejak kecil, jika kau malu. kenapa tidak dari dulu kau tinggalkan aku" ucap Lay kecil dengan wajah cemberut nya yang terlihat lucu.

"Aishh terserahlah, lakukan sesuka mu" Suho kecil Frustasi dan memilih mmelanjutkan perjalanan nya.

"Yeay…" teriak Lay kecil bahagia, ia pun mengandeng Suho dan berjalan beriringan dengan Suho.

 **FLASHBACK Off…**

Lay kembali menatap nanar langit malam ini, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"haruskah seperti ini? Haruskah? Dari kecil aku mencintai mu, tak dapatkah kau melihatnya? tidak kah kau menyadarinya? Sekarang apa? kau malah mencintai orang lain? Kejam… hiks hiks" air mata itu terjatuh, dinding pertahanan di hati Lay untuk kesekian kalinya runtuh.

 _ **#eolmana eolmana deo…neoreul**_ _  
_ _ **ireoke baraman bomyeo honja**_ _  
_ _ **i baramgateun sarang i geojigateun sarang**_ _  
_ _ **gyesokhaeya niga nareul sarang hagenni**_ _  
_ _(Seberapa lama, seberapa lama lagi_ _  
_ _aku harus menatap terhadap mu seorang_ _  
_ _Cinta ini datang seperti angin, yang mengemis cinta_ _  
_ _Jika aku terus seperti ini, akankah kau mencintaiku?)_

Lay terduduk di tanah, ia meremas bajunya. sesak itu semakin menyiksa, ia masih ingat betul, dari dulu.. ia selalu menutup hatinya pada siapa pun, memandang hanya pada Suho. tetap tersenyum padanya –Suho-, tetap setia padanya, namun dengan begitu apakah Suho akan mencintainya? Seperti Tidak…

 _ **#geu namjaga naraneun geol anayo**_ _  
_ _ **almyeonseodo ireoneun geon anijyo**_ _  
_ _ **moreulkkeoya geudaen babonikka**_ _  
_ _(Apakah kau tahu bahwa pria itu adalah aku?_ _  
_ _Kau tak akan bersikap seperti ini kau tahu_ _  
_ _Kau tak tahu karena kau bodoh)_

Lay bangkit, ia mencoba berjalan walau tertatih. ia mendudukan dirinya lemah di sebuah ayunan, di sebuah taman kecil yang jarang di kunjungi orang. di sinilah, disinilah tempat ia menyendiri selama ini dan kenangan itu kembali muncul

 **(FLASHBACK,3 Tahun Lalu)**

"Ini Dia..! inilah tempat yang ingin ku tunjukan pada mu, indah bukan? Namun sayang tempat ini jarang di datangi orang, mungkin karna tempatnya yang tidak strategis, kau tau? aku sering ke sini jika aku sedih dan ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin tanpa takut di anggap orang aneh" Ujar Lay Kecil semangat.

"Eumm…" tatap Suho datar

"Ck.. respon seperti apa itu, oh iya… Suho, pernahkah merasa ada seseorang yang mendekati mu, dan menyayangi mu lebih dari teman..? errr… seperti seorang kekasih misalnya?" Tanya Lay spontan.

"Eumm? Eumm… tidak ada sepertinya" Jawab Suho singkat.

"Heuh.. Bodoh…" ucap Lay sambil tertawa remeh

"Eh? Wae?" Suho terbingung karena respon Lay.

"Lupakan saja!" ucap Lay sambil tersenyum, 'itu aku Suho, itu aku' teriaknya setelah itu dalam hatinya.

 **(FLASHBACK Off)**

Lay pun kembali menangis sesegukan, hatinya sungguh hancur. sulit di ucapkan dengan kata-kata, ia pun meyeka rambutnya kasar, menatap ke langit dan….

"ARGHHHHHH…!" ia berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa..

…

Tao datang pukul 10 lewat, ia tersenyum manis pada Suho, ia terus mendekat dan saat tatapan mereka bertemu Suho langsung memeluknya..

"Saranghae" Ucap Suho dalam pelukan erat nya.

"A-apa?" Suho melepas pelukannya, ia menatap Tao.

"Hyung tau ini salah, maaf. Hyung sudah mencintai mu sejak kecil, tau kenapa Hyung menjauhi mu dan bersikap dingin. itu semua karena mu, Hyung takut perasaan itu semakin besar.. saranghae! jadilah kekasih Hyung. Hyung tau ini salah. namun, jadilah kekasih Hyung" tanpa menunggu jawaban Tao , Suho mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari sakunya yang merupakan kotak cincin, Suho tersenyum hangat.

"Ini bukan hal yang begitu mahal, namun cukup melambangkan perasaan Hyung" Suho tersenyum hangat, ia menatap Tao dalam dalam.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Shtttt… Ku mohon.. beri Hyung kesempatan" Suho menahan Tao berbicara, ia meletakan tangannya di bibir Tao dan setelah itu Suho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao.

"H-hyung" Suho tetap mendekatkan wajahnya, sekarang jarak sudah sangat dekat. Tao hanya Diam, ia menutup matanya. ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Bibir mereka bertemu, tak ada lumatan, tak ada nafsu. Lama… lama mereka diam.

Tao menundukan wajahnya membuat kontak bibir itu terlepas, Suho menatap Tao

"Maaf... H-hyung hanya... Hyung tau kan ini salah? aku tak bisa bersama mu. aku pernah berharap akan terlahir sebagai orang lain dan bisa bersama mu. bersama mu yang mampu melindungi dan menyayangi lebih dari siapa pun. namun itu hanya mimpi, itu tak akan terjadi, kita tak bisa bersama" Ucap Tao pelan, Suho menundukan wajahnya.

"Berarti kau mencintai ku juga kan? Iya kan, ayo menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam" Suho merangkul tangan Tao lembut.

"Maaf… maaf… maaf… itu hanya pikiran masa kecil ku, aku tetap mengangap mu sebagai seorang Hyung, tidak lebih" Tao mulai memeluk erat Suho.

"Cari lah seseorang yang bisa bersama mu, yang selalu tersenyum pada mu. yang bisa menyayangi mu dan itu bukan aku Hyung. mari lupakan ini, anggap saja ini tak pernah terjadi... perasaan ini masih bisa di ubah, ini belum terlambat" Tao menatap dua bola mata bening Suho.

"M-maafkan aku.." ucap Suho lemah. Tao melepas pelukannya, menatap Suho sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Aku masih adik mu kan? Jangan bersikap dingin lagi, kumohon.. aku butuh Hyung yang bisa menjaga dan menyayangi ku." Suho tersenyum, ia membelai surai arang adiknya itu.

"Eummm.. maafkan Hyung sudah menjauhi mu selama ini, pulang lah.. ah… ini.. terimalah ini, Hyung memberikan ini sebagai Hyung mu bukan sebagai kekasih. terima saja, jaga baik-baik ya. karena Hyung baru di tolak seseorang dan tak tau harus memberinya kepada siapa" ucap Suho sambil memberikan Ipod berwarna soft Pink, Tao menatap ipod itu. kemudian menatap Suho Dan mereka berdua tertawa. Kata kata yang sama yang pernah Suho ucapkan dulu.

"Sekarang aku mengerti apa maksud Hyung waktu itu memberikan ipod pada ku, saat kita masih kecil dulu" Jelas Tao sembaring memeluk ringan Hyung nya.

"Carilah orang yang pantas untuk mu Tao" Balas Suho dengan memeluk pelan adik nya itu.

"Eeumm... Hyung. Kau juga! carilah seseorang yang menyayangimu lebih dari seorang teman, seperti kekasih misalnya. terkadang orang seperti itu ada di sekitar kita namun tak terlihat oleh kita" ucap Tao lembut dan kemudian berlalu memjauhi taman itu.

"Kkkk~ dia sudah sangat dewasa sekarang.." Suho menatap kotak cincin itu, kemudian kepalanya seperti di pukul benda keras. Ia terhenyak, ia baru menyadarinya sekarang, kata-kata Tao barusan…

 **LAY…**

Suho berlari pontang-panting, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi ponsel Lay, namun, ponselnya tidak aktif, lalu ia berusaha menghubungi telefon rumah Lay.

"Yeoboseyo" balas seseorang di seberang sana.

"Bisa saya berbicara dengan Lay"

"Ohh Tuan Lay sudah lama keluar dan belum kembali" ucap orang tersebut, sepertinya dia Maid di rumah keluarga Zhang.

"Arraseo, gomawo" Suho mematikan sambungan telfon tersebut.. "Xing-xing, di mana kau" ucap Suho masih berlari dengan cepatnya.

Selama perjalan , Suho terus memikirkan Lay, benar… benar Kata Tao.. Lay selama ini selalu perhatian padanya lebih dari siapa pun, Lay selalu tersenyum padanya walau ia sedang sedih sekali pun. Lay yang selalu mengerti dia, Lay yang hanya bersikap manis hanya pada nya. Bodoh… kenapa selama ini Suho tak memikirkan itu, kenapa ia menyia-nyia kan Lay.

Di tengah kepanikannya itu, Suho teringat satu hal.. ya.. satu hal yang penting.

"Taman… ya.. taman itu" Suho pun berlari lebih kencang lagi

"Sudah hampir sampai, ayo Suho lebih kencang lagi" Gumam Suho pada dirinya sendiri.

…

Suho sampai di taman itu, ia tersenyum. di sana Lay sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan. Suho mendekati Lay.

"Xing-xing" Lay terkejut, ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap ke arah belakang.

"Suho? Sedang apa di sini?" Lay cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya..

"Kau menangis? kenapa?" Suho duduk di ayunan yang satu lagi.

"tidak... ini hanya... eumm ini hanya.. hei siapa bilang aku menangis, itu hanya perasaan mu saja" Ujar Lay kalang kabut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.." Suho kembali berdiri, membuka mantelnya lalu memakaikan nya pada tubuh mungil Lay.

"Hei.. sudah ku katakan simpan itu untuk-" Suho menahan Lay berbicara, namun bukan dengan jarinya namun dengan bibirnya.

"Ia tak datang, aku lelah menunggunya, jadi aku kesini" jelas Suho setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka, ia duduk di ayunan sebelahnya. Lay… ia masih Shock, ia menundukan wajahnya. Setelah itu mereka saling diam, tak berkata.

"Lay.. sejak kapan menyukai ku? Kenapa tak pernah jujur pada ku?" Ucap Suho memecahkan keheningan. Lay terbatuk..

"A-apa maksud mu? siapa yang menyukai mu, sudahku bilang kau bukan type ku , ku rasa angin malam telah membekukan otak mu" ucap Lay membela diri.

"Benar kau tak menyukai ku?" tanya Suho serius

"Tentu saja.." ucap Lay Seketus yang ia bisa

"Baiklah.. yasudah kalau kau tak menyukai ku" ucap Suho sambil mengangukan kepalanya, setelah itu ia bangkit.

"Eh? Kau..! kenapa pergi eoh?" Lay ikut bangkit, ia memeluk tubuh besar menjulang Suho dari belakang..

"Kenapa memeluk ku, katanya tidak Suka" ujar Suho sambil tersenyum.

"Bodoh! Mana ada Uke yang menyatakan Cinta terlebih dahulu" Suho berbalik, menatap Lay. Suho tersenyum.

"Nado Saranghae" Ujar Suho singkat.

"Eh? Hei! Siapa yang mengatakan Cinta pada mu?" ucap Lay geram.

"Yang penting aku sudah tau intinya, sudahlah jangan mengelak lagi" Suho memeluk tubuh Lay.

"Maaf sudah tidak peka. Aku mencintaimu~" mendengar itu Lay menangis..

"Eh? Kenapa malah menangis?" Tanya Suho mengendurkan pelukan mereka dan memandang wajah Lay.

"Tidak ada.. Aku juga mencintai mu.. hei tubuh ku terasa sakit karena mu.. gendong aku" pinta Lay manja.

"Eh? Kkkk~ kekasih ku tidak pantas manja seperti itu" Lay langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya, Suho tersenyum singkat kemudian menjongkok kan dirinya.

"Naiklah" Ucap Suho sambil tersenyum.

"Eummm sudah" Lay memeluk leher kekar Suho dan Suho memegangi kaki Lay, selanjutnya Suho mulai mengangkat badannya dan berjalan pelan.

"Ayo obati luka mu, lalu selanjutnya mau ke mana? Ke rumah mu atau ke rumah Ku? Jika kerumah mu, maka kita akan lanjutkan Ciuman singkat kita tadi. jika kita kerumah ku. kita akan... eum aku akan mebuatmu mendesah di atas ranjang" Goda Suho, Lay menjadi merah padam sekarang.

"Kau! Aishhh dasar pervert, Cepat turunkan aku… Huweeee.. seseorang… tolong aku…"

To be continued….

Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya?

Chap selanjutnya Kaisoo..

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kaisoo?

Tetap ikuti cerita ini….

New Cast : Im Yoona SNSD As Choi yoona (sudah pernah di bahas di Prolog)

Cameo : -

Note: Mian Reader, mian beribu kali ne, Lagi-lagi telat Updated.. di Chap ini malah kepanjangan Ceritanya, mian ne, di cerita ini juga author buat Suho dan SEME lainnya lebih tinggi dari Uke, eummm Chap depan Kaisoo, ada yang penasaran tidak? Oh iya, mian ne, jika cerita kali ini jelek sekali..mian #bow# , jika ada kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya juga mohon di maafkan ne.

Boleh minta review nya?


	6. MISS YOU SO MUCH PART 1

Disclaimer :ceritanya punya saya,cast punya Tuhan,SMentertaiment,dan orang tua mereka,khusus taoris punya saya #plak#digebuk taoris shipper

Main Cast : TaoRis, KaiSoo, BaekYeol, SiBum, HunHan, ETC

Other Cast : -

Summary : masih ingatkah kau saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Tanpa saling mengenal tetapi ingin mengetahui satu sama lainnya

Chapter : 5 of ?

Genre : Romance,humor, Hurt/comfort

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai, pertukaran marga , Mpreg..

Rated : T (suatu saat bisa berubah-ubah)

Note : Tolong yang sudah membaca FF ini berikan reviewnya ya, itu yang menjadi penyemangat saya selama ini, review saja walau itu sangat pendek, kalau bisa sih yang panjang… please don't be silent readers…

Review :

Lvenge : Engga deh, berhenti nya di Chap 9 atau sepuluh gitu -_- hehehe. Amin di usahakan End di chap 16 atau 20 gitu. Thanks for review, keep reading and review ya ^^

Zitaojj : Sorry zitaojj-sshi, ini emang fokus utama Taoris, but masih banyak main character yang harus di ungkap kisah nya, seperti Baekyeol, Sulay, Sehan, ETC. judul Cuma menengaskan bahwa akan lebih banyak kisah mereka. But, berhubung mereka lagi gak baik hubungan nya jadi author menceritakan kisah yang lain nya. atau perlu di ganti judul nya? Thanks for review, keep reading and review ya ^^

Zizikris : sorry ya. Ntar bakal di perbanyak kok, ini uda repost cerita nya. jadi ya di post sesuai yang uda di buat sebelum nya meski pun ada di bumbui sana sini. Thanks for review, keep reading and review ya ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Miss You So Much (**_ _ **너무 그리워**_ _ **):**_

Cuaca memanas, ya… ini lah suasana musim gugur. Suhu memanas, Semua mengering, dedaunan di pepohonan pun berguguran. waktu dimana anak-anak sekolah liburan setelah mengikuti ujian semester. wah wah… hari-hari seperti ini akan lebih baik jika kita menikmati ice cream dan berendam di dalam kolam renang yang sudah di penuhi es batu.

Di sebuah rumah mewah bernuasa Barat. tepatnya di ruang pertemuan keluarga yang sangat luas berkumpulah belasan orang, membicarakan suatu hal.

"Apa semua sudah berkumpul?" Tanya seorang pria tampan berambut blonde memecah kebisingan yang terjadi di ruangan itu. kebisingan orang-orang yang bertanya 'ada tujuan apa Kris mengumpulkan mereka di sini?'. Semua hanya diam memandang Kris saat ini. berharap Kris mau menjelaskan pada mereka tujuan dari dia mengumpulkan semua orang di rumah nya.

"Baiklah langsung saja, mungkin kalian betanya-tanya apa tujuan ku mengundang kalian ke sini. jadi langsung saja aku jelaskan, mungkin beberapa waktu lalu aku sudah membuat suatu kesalah yang membuat ku menjadi seorang yang terlihat sangat jahat. ya.. errr tentu kalian sudah tau apa yang ku maksud kan? eumm untuk menebus kesalahan ku aku mengundang kalian semua untuk berliburan bersama ke pulau jeju. sebenarnya hanya , anak-anaknya dan Kyungsoo lah yang berhak ke sana mengingat mereka memenangkan sebuah perlombaan pada pesta yang ku adakan saat itu. namun aku juga ingin kita bersama-sama pergi kesana, mungkin saat itu dikata bahwa liburan hanya 3 hari. namun sekarang aku mengubahnya, kita akan di sana hingga pertengahan musim Dingin, otte? apa kalian keberatan ? Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kris mamandangi Jongin dan Kyungsoo setelah berbicara panjang lebar.

"Eum aku tidak keberatan kok" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dan semua orang kini memandang Jongin. Mengingat ia seorang CEO yang cukup worka holik, untuk beberapa saat ia terlihat berfikir.

"Bekerja bukan berarti harus di kantor kan? eummm not bad, i will try" ucap Jongin yang di sambut meriah oleh semua, tanpa di sadari Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum bersama teman teman nya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Berati semua sudah fix dan semua biaya akan ku tanggung, anggap saja ini sebuah permintaan maaf dari ku. ada pertanyaan? Atau mungkin sebuah keluhan atau semacamnya?" Tanya Kris setelah itu. mendengar itu Kibum, Siwon, Luhan, Suho, Lay mengangkat tangan mereka.

"Maaf tak bisa ikut" kata mereka serentak, sebelah alis Kris terangkat. yang berbicara tadi saling memandang.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kris pada kelima orang yang tak dapat ikut berlibur ke Jeju tersebut.

"Aku harus menjalani bimbingan khusus dari sekolah selama liburan karena aku akan mengikuti olimpiade tingkat nasional" ucap Kibum hanya mengangguk.

"Aku dan Lay memiliki rencana liburan sendiri, mian jika tidak bisa meramaikan liburan bersama kalian" ucap Suho menjelaskan dengan wajah datarnya, Lay hanya tersenyum.. ia sedikit malu-malu sepertinya. karena semua sudah tahu bahwa sekarang mereka –Suho dan Lay- resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Aku sibuk di kantor ku untuk beberapa minggu kedepan, maaf tak bisa mengikuti acara liburan bersama kalian" Ucap Siwon tanpa harus di suruh.

"Maaf sekali, aku harus ikut dengan orang tua ku. mereka mengajak ku ke China sepanjang liburan" jelas Luhan setelah Siwon. Semua yang ada di situ pun hanya menganguk paham.

"Yang lain? Ada yang lain?" Tanya Kris memastikan bahwa yang lain akan ikut. Yang lain hanya diam.

"Oke berarti semuanya sudah beres, kita akan berkumpul di bandara besok. jam 10 ya, jangan sampai ada yang telat. nah sekarang kalian sudah bisa kembali melanjutkan aktivitas kalian maaf sudah mengangu waktu kalian" Ucap Kris menjelaskan. dengan itu semua pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu dan beranjak menuju rumah masing-masing.

…

Di sini semuanya berkumpul sekarang, di bandara. Mereka sibuk memeriksa barang bawaan mereka. Kris juga terlihat memeriksa orang-orang yang akan pergi, Ternyata semuanya sudah lengkap. hanya tinggal berangkat saja, ternyata mereka akan menaiki Pesawat pribadi keluarga Wu. jadi tak perlu takut berdempetan dan kesempitan seperti orang-orang yang ada di pernerbangan kelas ekonomi.

"Eumm semuanya.. Mohon perhatiannya" Ucap Kris setelah mereka naik ke atas pesawat dan menduduki tempat masing-masing. Semua pun memandang Kris.

"Kemarin aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu, Saat memesan kamar. hanya tersisa 4 kamar VVIP saja. jadi kemungkinan tiga kamar akan di tempati oleh dua orang dan ada satu kamar yang di tempati oleh satu orang saja. dalam satu kamar terdapat dua tempat tidur King size, jadi tidak perlu takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan. pembagian kamar akan kita lakukan sekarang dengan undian agar adil. bagi Kyungsoo, Mr. Kim dan si kembar akan tidur dalam satu kamar" perkataan Kris barusan berhasil membuat Changmin memicingkan matanya tajam ke arah Jongin, namun Jongin tidak menyadarinya.

"Apa? Tidur dengan Eomma? Asik… Minhyun mau Eomma peluk saat tidur ne" ucap Minhyun semangat sambil melompat lompat kecil.

"Eh? Anniyo tidak bisa seperti itu, Hyun kan biasanya tidur di peluk Appa. jadi sekarang Hyung yang akan di peluk Eomma" Si kembar Kim lagi-lagi bertengkar membuat Jongin kewalahan mendiamkan mereka.

"Hei.. sudahlah jangan bertengkar, bagaimana jika kalian berdua tidur sambil Appa peluk. jadi tak perlu bertengkar" Ucap Jongin menenangkan Si kembar Kim.

"Tidak mau.." ucap Si kembar Kim detik itu juga secara bersamaan, membuat Jongin memijit pelipis nya.

"Eh sudah mulai nakal eoh? arraseo, kalau begitu kalian Appa hokum. kalian akan tidur di tempat yang sama lalu Appa dan Eomma tidur di tempat lainnya" kata-kata Jongin barusan berhasil membuat Changmin yang sedang minum menyeburkan minumannya, bukan hanya dari mulut namun dari hidungnya juga. Aishhh Changmin sangat jorok ya readers.. sedangkan Kyungsoo, dia hanya bersemu sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Eh? Appa akan tidur dengan Eomma? Baiklah" ucap Si kembar Kim bersamaan dengan senyum yang susah di artikan. Mendengar dan melihat tingkah anak nya itu Jongin hanya bisa Sweatdrop dan Changmin keselek makanan. Kalian mau tau kenapa Si kembar Kim menurut begitu Appa nya bilang mau tidur dengan "Eomma nya", itu karena hasutan dari Halmeoni nya semalam. ck ck ck… apa-apaan itu Cucu dan Halmeoni sama saja, sama-sama Evil.

Dan tiba-tiba seorang Pramugari mendatangi setiap tempat duduk, secara bergantian –kecuali Kyungsoo, Si kembar Kim dan Jongin-, membawa sebuah box yang di dalamnya terdapat udian. Semuanya pun mengambil secara bergiliran, sekarang hanya tersisa dua kertas lagi, salah satunya di ambil oleh Kris. Setelah itu semua membuka kertas tersebut secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah, sekarang akan aku bacakan nomer kamarnya, siapa yang merasa itu nomer yang kalian dapat tunjuk tangan ya. Siapa yang dapat Kamar VVIP 2?" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya sambil melihat kiri dan kanan. namun tak ada yang mengangkat tangan selain dia, itu berarti…

"Eh? Aku sendiri eoh? Aishhhh sial" ucap Baekhyun kesal, Chanyeol memandangnya lekat. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu membuat roh Chanyeol terbang dari tempatnya, entah ke mana.

"Arraseo, siapa yang mendapat kamar VVIP nomer 3?" ucap Kris Sambil mengangkat tangannya, raut wajah Kris menjadi susah di baca saat melihat siapa yang mengangkat tangan, kalian tau siapa? Ya.. kalian benar, dia adalah Tao.

"Ehem, eum berarti Chanyeol dengan Changmin berada dalam satu kamar ya, semuanya sudah di lakukan secara adilkan? Baiklah sekarang silahkan beristirahat, kita akan berangkat 10 menit lagi" Kris kembali ke tempat duduknya, ia mengendurkan dasi yang ia pakai, ia menjadi salah tingkah sekarang. hatinya berteriak seperti serigala yang bertemu mangsa yang sangat mengiurkan. Ia sangat bahagia bisa satu kamar dengan Tao, berarti ia bisa bersama-sama dengan Tao dalam waktu yang lama. Apakan pedekatan ulang bisa ia lakukan? Begitulah pikiran nya saat ini.

…

Pesawat telah melandas dengan mulus ke daratan, itu berarti mereka telah sampai di tempat yang ingin mereka tuju, Pulau Jeju… suasana di sini sangat indah. pasir putih, lautan biru yang sangat bening, pohon-pohon rindang yang menjulang, dan cahaya mentari yang tak terlalu panas. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk menghabiskan liburan panjang yang akan berlangsung.

Semua penumpang turun dari pesawat tersebut. Mereka sangat senang berada di sini, lihatlah Si kembar Kim yang berlari-lari dengan cerianya meninggalkan Jongin yang berjalan dengan kesusahan mengingat barang yang dia bawa tidaklah sedikit. bahkan ia bersikeras mau membawakan barang Kyungsoo juga, padahal Kyungsoo sudah mati-matian menolak karena tak enak hati. namun dia bisa bilang apa? Jongin itu adalah sosok yang benar-benar dewasa dan gentle. Dia akan membuat siapa pun di dekatnya merasanya nyaman. Apalagi Kyungsoo ini adalah seseorang yang ia sukai.

"Hyun-ah, Hyuk-ah jangan berlari-lari seperti itu, nanti kalian jatuh" ucap Kyungsoo yang berjalan beriringan dengan Jongin. mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti Pasangan pengantin baru, kkkk~.. Tao dan Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan, mereka asik membicarakan sesuatu yang entah apa. Chanyeol dan Kris sedang menenangkan Changmin yang terus marah-marah seperti seorang wanita yang sedang PMS. Changmin gerah melihat pujaan hatinya dekat-dekat dengan Pria berkulit Tan yang bahkan tidak iya ketahui siapa. Yang ia ingat, pria itu adalah pria yang pergi bersama Kyungsoo ke pesta Kris waktu itu.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan menusuri jalan-jalan setapak, Mereka pun sampai di sebuah penginapan yang sungguh-sungguh sangat mewah, terlihat dari luar penginapan itu, di depan penginapan itu, banyak maid yang menunggui mereka.

"Heaven White Wu" eja Tao saat melihat tulisan di depan Penginapan itu.

"E-eh? Wu? Ini penginapan Keluarga Wu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatapan Kris yang sudah berjalan beriringan dengannya dan Tao.

"Ya begitulah.. ini penginapan Keluarga ku, orang-orang yang mau menikmati liburan dengan fasilitas yang High Class bisa datang ke sini" jelas Kris dengan gaya khas nya.

"Iya benar, apa bagusnya pria hitam itu, kan lebih tampan aku" Ucap Changmin tiba-tiba, Kata-katanya membuat semua memandang Changmin sambil SweatDrop, Changmin kenapa selalu di luar jangkauan eoh? Ck ck, kasihan.

Mereka pun mulai masuk ke dalam penginapan dan menuju kamar masing-masing, Baekhyun.. pria manis satu ini, menyusun barang-barangnya dalam diam. mengingat ia mendapat kamar untuk sendiri. Setelah ia selesai menyusun barang-barangnya ia langsung beranjak ke tempat tidur nya dan bermimpi. karena Kris berkata mereka akan bertemu saat Sore nanti, untuk sekarang mereka bisa istirahat. memulihkan tenaga mereka setelah perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan.

Chanyeol dan Changmin, mereka sudah tidur dengan posisi yang sangat berantakan, bahkan mereka belum membereskan barang-barang mereka, ck ck ck, dasar Bad boy..

Kris dan Tao, mereka sibuk menyusun barang masing-masing. suasana yang hening dan canggung menyelimuti mereka, mereka berdua ini sebenarnya masih gugup dan tegang untuk berbicara satu sama lain. Setelah lima belas menit, Kris selesai menyusun barang-barangnya, sedangkan Tao masih sibuk dengan boneka-boneka pandanya, Kris menatap Tao sekilas lalu mulai membuka bajunya, menyadari itu Tao langsung histeris.

"Eh? Hei! Dasar mesum! Kau mau apa eoh? Pakai baju mu" ucap Tao sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan boneka pandanya.

"Eum? Mau mandi, yang sesungguhnya mesum itu siapa eoh? Aku atau kau?" Tanya Kris memandang Tao.

"Arraseo, aku diam.. bisakah kau melucuti baju mu di dalam kamar mandi saja?" mendengar itu Kris bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Sudah puas?" Ucap Kris dari dalam kamar mandi, Kris pun mulai melucui satu persatu baju yang ia pakai. setelah itu ia langsung masuk ke dalam Shower Box dan membiar air membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, ia menutup matanya.

15 menit kemudian Kris selesai mandi, ia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kekiri dan kekanan. mencoba mencari keberadaan Tao, ternyata pria manis itu sedang terlelap dengan posisi yang errr~… mau tau? Silahkan bayangkan sendiri ya. ia tidur dengan damai, tanpa tau bahwa bajunya terbuka, menampakan perut putih susu nya serta bahunya yang mulus karena ia lupa mengancing tiga kancing baju teratasnya.

Dan kalian tau? Sesuatu yang berada di balik handuk Kris mulai bangkit dan itu memaksa Kris kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Ku rasa akan sangat menyiksa jika berlama-lama sekamar dengannya, aishh… mian Baby Kris.." oceh Kris sambil melihati sesuatu di tubuhnya yang menegak.

Dan yang terakhir, mari kita lihat pasangan pengantin baru kita. Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk membereskan barang-barang nya. Kyungsoo membereskan barang-barang milik Jongin, Si kembar Kim dan barangnya sendiri. Jongin tampak sedang memandikan Si kembar Kim.

"Ahjussi, istrahatlah, biar Soo yang memandikan mereka" ucap Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi sepertinya ia sudah selesai membereskan barang-barang.

"Eh? Anniyo, Aku sudah banyak merepotkan mu.." Ucap Jongin merasa tak enak.

"Anniyo Gwaenchana, istrahatlah" Ucap Kyungsoo Sambil menolak Jongin keluar kamar mandi dengan senyum manis nya. Jongin tersenyum, ia duduk di tempat tidur. Kyungsoo itu sangat keibuan. cocok menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya, itu lah yang ia pikirkan saat ini. tapi… apakah Kyungsoo mau menikahi seorang duda? Lagi pula Kyungsoo masih 15 tahun. Bingung memikirkan itu, ia berdiri dan melepas pakaiannya. ia melilitkan handuk di pingannya setelah itu kembali duduk di tempat tidur dan memeriksa ponselnya. pasti sudah banyak pesan yang masuk ke pesan masuk serta emailnya. Mengingat ia sudah mematikan Ponselnya sejak pagi hingga sekarang.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, berlarian Si kembar Kim yang sudah selesai berpakaian serta berdandan. Jongin tersenyum melihat dua malaikatnya itu berlari ke tempat tidur kemudian melompat-lompat kecil di atas tempat tidur.

"Hyun-ah, Hyuk-ah jangan berlarian, nanti kalau kalian jatuh bagaimana?" Ucap Kyungsoo cemas seperti biasanya, Jongin menatap "Istri Impiannya" itu dan entah segaja atau tidak Kyungsoo juga menatap Jongin. terjadilah kontak mata yang cukup lama antara keduanya.

"Eomma ayo ceritakan Hyuk Dongeng, Hyuk mengantuk" Ucap Minhyuk manja, ia sudah tidur dengan rapi di tempat nya sambil mengusap mata nya pelan, begitu pula dengan Minhyun.

"Iya Eomma" Perkataan Si kembar Kim terpaksa menghentikan kontak antara keduanya, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mendekati Si kembar. sedangkan Jongin bergegas Ke kamar mandi.

 **25 Menit Kemudian**

Jongin membuka kenop pintu kamar mandi, ia keluar dengan hanya mengunakan celana pendek selutut, tanpa atasan yang mengekspos Tubuh kekar Jongin. di lehernya tergantung handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah berhasil meniduri kedua malaikatnya itu, ia tersenyum.

"Mian sudah merepotkan mu Chagi… E-eh maksud ku Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, wajahnya sedikit bersemu.

"Gwaenchana, aku sangat mencintai mereka Ahjussi. mereka sangat lucu, suatu saat aku berharap memiliki anak-anak seperti mereka" Jongin tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Yasudah, menikahlah dengan ku maka kau tak perlu membuat anak selucu mereka, Kkkk~" Ucap Jongin dengan nada candaan sambil membaringkan badannya di kasur. Kyungsoo benar-benar memerah, ia menatap Jongin sekarang. tubuh Pria itu sangat sempurna, sangat mengoyah iman Kyungsoo. Ia mau tidur tanpa pakaian begitu eoh? Ckckck.

"Kajja istrahat, agar tenaga kita kembali normal" Ucap jongin sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya, Kyungsoo bangkit dan mulai mendekat dengan malu-malu. Kini ia membaringkan tubuhnya. mereka berdua sama-sama menatap ke langit-langit kamar, keduannya merasa sangat gugup, sehingga lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara.

"Eumm K-Kyungsoo, bisakah Aku memeluk mu" ucap Jongin ragu-ragu, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan wajah terkejut.

"Aku tak bisa tidur jika tak memeluk seseorang, biasanya aku akan memeluk Minhyun" Dusta Jongin, ia memang sering memeluk Minhyun. Namun, soal tak bisa tidur tanpa memeluk seseorang itu adalah bohong.

"E-eh? " Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lagi, dengan ragu Jongin mulai membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo pada pelukannya. menengelamkan kepala Kyungsoo pada dada bidangnya tanpa perlawan apa pun dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dapat mendengar dengan jelas dentuman jatung Jongin yang tak beraturan. Ia diam lalu tersenyum. Entahlah tanpa alasan ia merasa sangat bahagia. Tapi… Ini sebuah kesalah, Mana boleh ia menyukai suami orang lain, ia pun diam dan mulai menutup matanya.

…

Bunyi ponsel memenuhi sebuah ruangan, seorang pria berparas manis yang sedang asik bermimpi sedikit mengeliatkan tubuhnya. ia terpaksa menduduki dirinya dan mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi sedari tadi. dengan mata yang hanya beberapa watt ia melihat layar ponselnya.

"Eh? Halmeoni? Ada perlu apa?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur, ia langsung mengangkat panggilan dari Halmeoninya itu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yoohoo..Baekki-ya~ otte? Teman mu sudah hamil?" Teriakan Jungmin –Halmeoni Baekhyun- berhasil membuat mata Baekhyun terbuka Lebar, ia pun segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari kupingnya.

"Aishhhh, Halmeoni! teriakan Halmeoni tidak baik untuk kesehatan telinga" Ucap Baekhyun kesal, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aishhh jawab saja, teman mu sudah hamil atau belum?" Tanya Jungmin dengan penuh semangat nya.

"Hamil? Nugu?" Tanya Baekhyun masih bingung dengan pertanyaan Halmeoni nya.

"Itu.. Eumm siapa namanya Kyung- eummm Kyungri ya?" Jawab Jungmin berusaha mengingat nama teman cucu nya itu.

"Eh? Kyungri? Kyungsoo maksudnya" Baekhyun berusaha membetulkan nama sahabat nya yang di sebut asal oleh Halmeoni nya.

"Aahh.. benar, otte dia sudah hamil?" wajah Baekhyun berubah datar mendengar penuturan Halmeoni nya.

"Hamil? Atas dasar apa Halmeoni, sudah jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan, aku benar benar mengan- Hoam!" Baekhyun menguap karena dia masih merasa ngatuk.

"Aishh anak ini sudahlah.. emm Baekki, ada Tugas untuk mu. siap menjalankan misi rahasia?" Ucap Jungmin semisterius mungkin. Baekhyun menatap ponselnya, kerutan muncul di keningnya. ia bingung, Halmeoni ini kenapa sih? Kepalanya terbentur ? Ia mengangkat bahunya.

"Misi apa Halmeoni?" Tanya Baekhyun acuh tak acuh.

"Dengar baik-baik ne, sekarang buka kotak rias mu" tutur Jungmin.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Tanya Baekhyun malas.

"Sudah lakukan saja, jangan banyak Tanya, nanti kau akan menemukan sesuatu" Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan menuju meja rias. ia duduk dan mulai membuka kotak rias nya.

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?" Ucap Baekhyun masih kesusahan membuka kotak riasnya, begitu kotak itu berhasil terbuka, mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar.

"Omo… ini kan Eyesliner terbaru yang hari itu Baekkie ingin kan, Gomawo Halmeoni… kapan Halmeoni memasukannya eoh? eh tapi apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap Botol berwarna violet tersebut.

"Ini bedak dingin?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung, Jungmin tersenyum di seberang sana.

"Anniyo itu adalah…." Mendengar itu Baekhyun JawDrop. Matanya melebar bahkan melebihi mata Kyungsoo.

"M-mwo? Aishh Halmeoni.. untuk apa ini eoh?" tanay Baekhyun Shock.

"Kkkk~ Sabar baby, eh ini misi mu, dengar baik-baik, jadi…" Jungmin menceritakan rencana jahat nya pada Baekhyun.

"MWO…!" burung-burung yang sedang bertenger di pepohonan di samping jendela kamar Baekhyun terbang detik itu juga.

…

 **TOK…TOK…TOK**

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar sambil mengucek matanya, Baekhyun tersenyum lima jari menatap itu.

"Eh? Baekki? Waegeurae?" tanya Kyungsoo melihat baekhyun yang datang ke kamar nya.

"Kalian sudah di tunggu oleh Kris di pantai, bergegaslah" ucap Baekhyun seadanya masih dengan senyuman manis nya.

"Eh? Arraseo, aku akan membangunkan Ahjussi dan si kembar dulu" ucap Kyungsoo

"Arraseo, aku akan menunggu mu di sini ne" Ucap Baekhyun ceria

Tak butuh waktu lama Baekhyun menunggu, Si kembar Kim sudah berlarian keluar dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Hyung.. kajja" Ucap Minhyuk menarik-narik ujung baju Baekhyun.

"Kkkk~ senang Eoh? Kita akan berenang di pantai, apa kalian siap" Tanya Baekhyun semangat pada Si kembar Kim.

"Kami siap komandan" Ucap Si kembar bersamaan.

"Baekki, kenapa masih di sini?" Tanya Jongin menyelidik, setaunya keponakannya yang satu ini sangat malas jika di suruh-suruh. kenapa dia terlihat ceria sekali saat ini.

"Aku hanya menunggu Kyungsoo, Wae? Jangan menatap ku seperti itu" Jongin hanya mengangguk tanpa curiga , 'mungkin dia sedang good mood' itulah yang ia fikirkan saat ini.

"Baiklah.. kajja pergi ke pantai kasihan yang lain sudah menunggu" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan, namun…

"Akhh perut ku.." Ucap Baekhyun meringis sambil memegangi perutnya

"Wae?" Tanya Kyungsoo cemas.

"Panggilan alam… aduh di mana kunci kamar ku, aishhh sepertinya tertinggal di tas, tas ku kan di pantai" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencari-cari Kunci di sakunya.

"Appo~? aishhh kasihan sekali, igo, gunakan kamar mandi di kamar kami saja" Ucap Kyungsoo menyerahkan kuncinya.

"Omo.. Eomma sangat baik eoh, saranghae" Ucap Baekhyun ceria sambil memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"Eomma…Appa… Palli.." Ucap Si kembar di ujung koridor

"Aish sepertinya mereka sudah tidak sabar, Kalau begitu kami duluan saja ya Baekki" Ucap Jongin sambil mengandeng Kyungsoo mendekati Si kembar. Setelah mereka semua menjauh, Baekhyun mengeluarkan wajah Evilnya. Ia lantas masuk ke dalam kamar JongSoo dan melancarkan aksinya..

…

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di pantai, mereka bersenang-senang. Si kembar Kim sibuk bermain dengan istana Pasir mereka bersama Baekhyun. sedangkan Changmin, Chanyeol, Tao dan Kris sibuk bermain voli. Lain hal nya dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan-jalan menyusuri pingiran pantai. Jongin masih setia mengengam tangan mulus Kyungsoo. Tidak melepasnya sedetik pun.

"Eumm.. Ahjussi, Kenapa Kau tidak membawa Istri mu ikut bersama Kita? Dan Eummm… dia tak merasa cemburu jika mengetahui kita tidur seranjang seperti tadi?" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, menyadari itu Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. Wajah Jongin berubah sedikit murung.

"E-eh.. mian.. apa Soo mengatakan sesuatu yang salah eoh? Mian" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada yang terdengar sangat-sangat menyesal. Jongin kembali berjalan, sekarang giliran ia yang menatap Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum, Senyuman lemah yang tulus.

"Gwaenchana.. Kami sudah berpisah.. Ia meninggalkan ku demi seseorang yang ia cintai" Ucap Jongin dengan Singkat dan padat. Mendengar itu Kyungsoo mulai merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

"Mian sekali lagi… Eum.. sayang sekali ne.. di mata Soo, Ahjussi adalah orang yang sempurna, namun.. kenapa Kesempurnaan itu di sia-sia kan begitu saja, Soo jadi penasaran seperti apa orang tersebut" ucap Kyungsoo sambil terus memandang ke bawah, Jongin kembali berhenti.

"Eh.. Ahjussi, Soo salah bicara lagi eoh? Mian… jeongmal mianhae" Ucap Kyungsoo menyesal dan kemudian ia mulai menatap jongin.

"I-itu dia… dialah mantan istri ku" Ucap Jongin menatap lurus ke depan. Kyungsoo pun mengikuti arah pandang Jongin.

Terlihatlah Seorang Yeoja sedang duduk memandang ke arah laut, Yeoja yang memiliki tubuh yang indah, Rambut panjang yang tergerai indah, Kulit mulus bak sang malaikat. Sempurna.. sepertinya Jongin memang pantas menikah dengan yeoja itu. Sebuah keberuntungan yang indah mereka bisa bertemu di sini.

Lama Kyungsoo dan Jongin terdiam, keduannya masih sibuk memandang yeoja itu. Kyungsoo lah yang terlebih dahulu tersadar. Ia menatap Jongin. Jongin dengan seriusnya memandang yeoja itu.

"Kajja bertemu dengannya" ucap Kyungsoo mengandeng Jongin berjalan menuju yeoja tadi, membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya, Jongin pun menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Anniyo, dia pasti sudah bahagia sekarang, sebaiknya kita tak menganggunya" Jongin tersenyum lembut.

"Kajja, kembali.. aku tak ingin yang lain mencari kita" Jongin menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dari situ. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatapi Jongin, wajahnya murung.

…

Matahari sudah bersembunyi, Kegelapan menyelimuti Pulau jeju yang indah ini, jutaan bintang bernari-nari di langit sana, suasana dingin menerpa siapa pun yang berada di luar rumah. Jongin.. dia sedang menatap langit-langit dari balkon kamarnya.

"Minhyun dan Minhyuk kemana?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kim Halmeoni menelfon mereka, sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang menarik yang sedang di perbincangkan soalnya mereka sangat serius mendengarkan Kim Halmeoni" Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

"Kkkk~ mereka memang seperti itu, apa pun kata eomma akan di turuti dan benar-benar di dengar oleh mereka" Jongin tersenyum,Kyungsoo pun ikut tersenyum, ia menatap langit sama seperti yang di lakukan Jongin sedari tadi.

 **TOK…TOk…TOK…**

Seseorang mengetok pintu kamar Jongsoo, mendengar itu Kyungsoo bergegas membuka pintu Kamarnya.

"Eh? Baekki? Waegeurae?" Tanya Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun dengan baju piyama nya.

"Aku takut.. Boleh aku meminjam si Kembar untuk tidur dengan Ku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Mereka tidak bisa tidur tanpa ku Baekki" Ucap Jongin yang entah kapan sudah berada di samping Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku ketakutan Samcheon, aishh menyebalkan, kenapa tidak langsung tanya pada orangnya saja eoh? Hyuk-ah!… Hyun-ie!… Kesini, Hyung mau bicara" Si kembar Kim pun berlarian dengan hebohnya.

"Ada apa?" jawab mereka serentak

"Mau kah menemani Hyung? Hyung takut tidur sendirian" Si kembar saling berpandangan, mereka membicara kan sesuatu lalu menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"NE…KAJJA…!" Ucap Si kembar dengan antusias, Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Ini terlalu aneh, Biasanya Minhyun akan rewel jika tidak ia peluk saat tidur namun.. hei.. sepertinya ada yang tak beres di sini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi eoh?" Tanya Jongin curiga.

"Apanya yang kenapa, aishhh aku benci saat Samcheon mencurigai seseorang" Ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah tidak suka nya.

"Jangan-jangan Kau seorang Pedhofilia ya?" Tanya Jongin dengan raut yang susah di artikan..

"What the..! aishh.. aku masih waras Samcheon.. aku seorang uke yang memilih-milih seme yang akan mendampingiku kelak, lagi pula anak mu itu masih kecil. Memangnya Minhyuk bisa membuahi ku?" Tanya Baekhyun mulai naik darah.

"Aishhh terserahlah.." Ucap Jongin sambil berlalu dengan memijit pelipisnya, berjalan menuju Balkon. jujur saja ia merasa sangat pening, urusan kantor yang banyak dan kerewelan anak nya belum lagi kejadian tadi sore saat ia melihat mantan istri nya.

"Baiklah, kajja aku antarkan" ucap Kyungsoo menawarkan, serentak semua mengandeng Kyungsoo. mereka berjalan meuju kamar Baekhyun yang tak jauh dari kamar Jongsoo.

…

Jongin.. Pria berkulit Tan itu sedang duduk di balkon, ia menatap sebuah benda. menatap lekat benda tersebut. Benda yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana. Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar mereka –Jongin dan dirinya-. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. Namja itu sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan dunia nya sendiri. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk mendekati Jongin. begitu jarak mereka sudah dekat, Kyungsoo membeku. Jongin sedang memandangi cincin, sepertinya cincin pernikahan. di lihat dari bentuknya yang rumit dan berlian yang mengelilingi cincin tersebut.

"A-ahjussi.. sedang apa?" Jongin buru-buru menyembunyikan cincin itu.

"Anniyo, Sudah kembali eum?" Tanya Jongin dengan senyum hangat seperti biasa.

"Baru saja. Eumm... Ahjussi , tak mau menceritakan sesuatu? Sedari sore tadi, kau terus murung" Ujar Kyungsoo menawarkan diri karena jujur saja ia merasa tak tenang melihat Jongin yang terlihat gusar, ia rasa Jongin butuh tempat bercerita.

"Sudahlah,.. jangan di bahas.. Aku benar benar baik baik saja. Ahh kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Jongin berusaha mengalihkan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Ayolah, Ahjussi.. jangan menganti topik" Kyungsoo menatap lekat Jongin.

"Eh.. kenapa kau terus memanggil ku Ahjussi eoh? Umurku masih kepala dua, apa aku terlihat setua itu eoh? Mulai sekarang panggilah Hyung saja" Kembali Jongin berusaha menganti topik.

"A-arraseo H-hyung.. sekarang ceritalah, mungkin Soo bisa memberi saran" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lekat, sedangkan Kyungsoo terus menatap langit.

"Baiklah… dari mana kita harus memulainya?" Jongin kembali menatap ke langit.

"Terserah Hyung saja" Jawab Kyungsoo seada nya.

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik.. Dulu, kami saling di jodohkan. saat di pertemukan untuk pertama kali, aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya. namun, ia tidak… ia sudah memiliki kekasih jauh sebelum kami berkenalan. Namun karena janji Harabeoji kami berdua , kami terpaksa di jodohkan. Aku sangat menyayanginya, ia selalu bersikap cuek pada ku. Namun walaupun ia selalu bersikap begitu, aku tetap menyayanginya. Dia tidak pernah membiarkan aku menyentuhnya. namun suatu ketika, aku mabuk. saat itu aku menidurinya dan dia hamil. awalnya dia mengancam akan mengugurkan kandungannya. namun aku memohon dengan sangat padanya, ia pun mempertahankan kandungannya dengan satu syarat yang ia beri. Maka… lahirlah Minhyuk dan Minhyun.. namun, saat usia mereka baru satu minggu, dia pergi dari rumah. Meninggalkan surat permohonan cerai, saat itu aku sangat hancur. aku pun menuruti kemauannya, kami bercerai.. dan dia pergi bersama pria yang ia cintai itu" Jongin menundukan kepalanya dan menghembus nafas panjang. Kyungsoo memegang Tangan Jongin, menatap lekat Pria rapuh itu.

"Hyung.. Hyung harus kuat apa pun yang terjadi, tunjukan padanya jika Hyung bahagia bisa hidup tanpanya, ayo semangat! Hwaiting!" Ucap Kyungsoo berapi-api. Sungguh kejadian langka. mengingat Kyungsoo orang yang pendiam dan malu-malu, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lama kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Eh? Wae?" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia sungguh malu sudah bertindak seperti tadi, itu bukan gayanya.

"Kkkk~ , Gwaenchanayo.. Aishhh dingin sekali " Ucap Jongin menghembus tangan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mengengam tangan Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung bersemu.

"Hyung seorang peminum Kan? mau Sebotol Soju? Itu bisa menghangatkan tubuh, Otte?" Jongin tersenyum, Kyungsoo seperti nya sangta mengerti diri nya.

"Kkkk~ Boleh.. tapi ambilkan Wine yang ku bawa saja, aku tak terbiasa minum yang sembarangan. Ada di lemari es, tolong ya" Ujar Jongin dengan senyum manis nya.

"Wait a minute" Ucap Kyungsoo semangat sambil berlalu.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kyungsoo kembali Membawa satu botol wine dan sebotol jus jeruk serta sebuah gelas untuk wine"

"Igo, silahkan di nikmati tuan" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menuangkan wine ke gelas yang dibawanya tadi.

"Kkkk~ Gomawo nona" Jongin mengangkat tinggi Gelas nya dan meminumnya secara perlahan. Kyungsoo tersenyum.. ia pun merogoh sakunya mengeluarkan sebuah botol, membuka tutup botol tersebut dan menelan beberapa butir pil yang ada di dalam botol tersebut. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Apa itu? Obat tidur? Kau seorang Insomnia?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Eh? Anniyo.. ini multivitamin, jika tidak meminum ini maka Soo akan sakit, tubuh Soo sangat rentan terhadap penyakit Hyung" setelah itu Kyungsoo meminum jus jeruk yang di bawanya, Jongin Hanya mengangukan kepalanya mengerti. lama mereka saling diam, menatap ke arah langit-langit dan sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Hah… sepertinya Soo akan sakit Hyung, lihatlah.. tubuh ku mulai terasa panas" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memegangi keningnya. Lalu ia menatap Jongin, Jongin masih meminum wine nya. Sesuatu di dalam diri Kyungsoo bergemuruh, Entah mengapa di dalam penglihatannya Jongin sangat terlihat seksi, kulit yang eksotis, Wajah tampan, dan Tubuh yang hanya di balut oleh kaos tipis tanpa lengan. Oh tuhan, Iman Kyungsoo bisa runtuh kalau begini.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, matanya menjadi sayu. ia masih memandangi Jongin lekat. Beberapa saat kemudian Wine di botol itu habis, Jongin pun menatap Kyungsoo, tujuannya ingin menyuruh Kyungsoo mengambil lagi wine yang ia bawa, namun.. semuanya berhenti begitu saja, mereka berpandangan, sangat lama..

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Celana pendek sepaha, kemeja tipis yang di biarkan terbuka di bagian atasnya yang sedikit mengekspos dada putih Kyungsoo. Jongin mendekatkan tangannya pada wajah Kyungsoo, ia belai wajah mulus itu.

"Kyunggie.. kau sangat Hik..cantik, kau tau Hik.., rasanya aku ingin memakan mu sekarang Hik" Ucap Jongin dengan nada yang ia buat seperti serigala lapar. Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia memajukan tubuhnya beberapa senti agar jarak mereka lebih dekat.

"Ingin memakan ku? Coba saja jika kau bisa Hyung" ucap Kyungsoo lembut yang di akhiri Wink nakal.

"Kkkk, menantang ku Eoh?" Seringaian Khas Jongin terlihat, ia mulai menarik kepala Kyungsoo, melumat bibir kissable Kyungsoo dengan Ganas. Baru dia ketahui bahwa bibir Kyungsoo itu lebih manis dari apapun yang pernah ia makan di dunia selama ia hidup.

Jongin berdiri, namun ia tak melepaskan Ciuman panasnya. ia mengendong tubuh munggil Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke dalam. Di tempat tidur, Jongin menghempaskan tubuh munggil itu. ia melepas kaos yang ia pakai dan mulai merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur, menindih pria berparas manis yang sudah kehilangan kontrolnya.

"Hyung~ kau tau.. tubuh mu sangat sexy.." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memainkan Ujung jari telunjuknya pada dada bidang Jongin dengan pola lingkaran.

"Kau mau merasakannya, silahkan jika kau mau" Jongin mulai menjilati leher Putih Kyungsoo , membuat Kyungsoo mengeliat karena kegelian..

"Akhhh Hyung.. eummmm.. ahhhh" Desahan itu terdengar sangat sexy di telinga Jongin, membuat Jongin semakin bersemangat mengerjai Tubuh yang suci itu. Jongin mulai menegakan tubuhnya , ia tarik paksa kemeja yang Kyungsoo pakai, sehingga kemeja itu robek dan itu berhasil memperlihatkan tubuh polos Kyungsoo.

Oh Tuhan.. lihatlah.. tubuhnya sangat putih, seputih susu. sangat lembut mengalahkan seorang yeoja dan jangan lupakan dua tonjolan Pink yang sangat mengiurkan itu.

"Aku beruntung mendapatkan mu" Ucap Jongin tersenyum, ia mulai melumat ganas nipple Kyungsoo. Membuat desahan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi keluar dengan sangat sexy nya. Jongin terus melumat dengan ganas nipple kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Tangannya bergerak perlahan membuka celana pendek Kyungsoo, sekarang Kyungsoo hanya tinggal mengunakan Underwear, wajahnya memerah..

"Curang… ayo buka juga" Rancau Kyungsoo manja sambil menarik-narik celana pendek yang masih Jongin gunakan, Jongin tersenyum.

"Sudah tidak sabar eoh?" Jongin melepas Celana sekaligus underwear nya, Jongin berbaring.

"Kyunggie.. puaskan aku" bisik Jongin sambil memandang Kyungsoo dengan mata sayunya, seringai Khas nya tak luput dari wajah tampannya.

" Eh? Bagaimana caranya eoh" Ucap Kyungsoo yang mulai duduk di atas perut Jongin.

"Kulum Jongin Kecil yang sudah menegak di sana, lakukan saja seperti menikmati sebuah lollipop, arraci?" Ucap Jongin di ikuti Dengan Killer Wink seorang Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo mulai menjilati tubuh Jongin. dada, perut hingga Tempat tujuannya.

"Annyeong Jongin kecil, sudah bangun eoh? Kajja bermain" Ucap Kyungsoo seperti anak kecil, sambil membelai-belai Jr Jongin yang sudah menegak. Selanjutnya Kyungsoo menhirupi aroma "Teman Kecilnya" itu.. Ia mengesek lembut Pipi mulus nya pada Jr Jongin, membuat Sang pemilik mengerang nikmat.

"Ahhh Baby Soo.. don't tease me" Ucap Jongin sambil membelai halus rambut lembut, Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia mulai menjilati Jr itu seperti Ice Cream…

"Eummmm… Hyung.. ini Ice cream ternikmat.. boleh Soo habiskan" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada genit.. Omo.. kenapa Kyungsoo menjadi liar eoh? Tolong Reader… pisahakan mereka.. /

"Habiskan? Silahkan nona" Jongin mendekatkan wajah nya pada Kyungsoo, mencium bibir itu sekilas dan kembali berbaring.

"Lanjutkan Baby…" Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan aksinya, ia mengulum Jr besar Jongin, sungguh besar hingga hanya terkulum setengah saja, dan itu membuat Jongin tersenyum bangga 'ternyata Jrnya besar juga..' itu lah pemikirannya saat itu.

"Kkkk~ payah… ahh yasudahlah… Aku sudah tak tahan… kajja ke intinya" Jongin memutar tubuhnya, sehingga sekarang Kyungsoo sudah tertindih oleh badan kekarnya.

"Siap untuk di hukum manis?" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lemah, matanya sangat sayu.

"Hyung.. jebal.. bantu aku" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil perlahan membuka Underwearnya, namun di tahan oleh Jongin.

"Ini Hak ku nona, diam dan nikmati lah" Jongin membuka underwear Kyungsoo dan mulai tersenyum..

"Omo, little Kyungsoo sangat imut eoh?" Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya.

"Jangan pandangi seperti itu, Soo malu. Eumm Hyung~ ,jebal.. bantu Soo" Ucapnya sambil menunggi dan memperlihatkan Hole pink nya.. Jongin tersenyum bahagia… Seindah ini kah Hole Kyungsoo..

"Apakah boleh Surga mu di masuki oleh little Jongin yang nakal ini" Tanya Jongin sambil mengesekan Jrnya pada Butt Kyungsoo..

"Silahkan Tuan, Bahkan anda bisa masuk dengan Gold ticket" Jongin pun mengarahkan "Senjatanya" ke arah Surga Kyungsoo, perlahan ia mulai mendesak paksa Senjatanya masuk ke lubang itu.

"Akhh ahhh H-Hyung… Appo~ h-hentikan… akh…" Rancauan demi rancauan keluar dari bibir seksi Kyungsoo. Namun itu tidak di hiraukan oleh Jongin, ia tetap memaksa masuk "Senjatanya" dan… Senjatanya berhasil masuk dengan satu hentakan kuat..

"Akhhhh Hiks hiks.. ahh keluarkan.. appo hiks ahhh" Kyungsoo kembali mengaduh..

"Tenang Baby, ini akan terasa seperti di surga nanti" Jongin melakukan in-out dengan tempo cepat membuat darah segar keluar dari Hole Kyungsoo.. Omo.. darah perawan..Reader ayo tolong Kyungsoo..

"Akh Hyung… hiks hentikan ahhhh eummmm" Kyungsoo meringis untuk kesekian kali nya.

"Semakin Kau memohon maka aku akan semakin bersemangat sayang" Jongin semakin mempercepat temponya.. memasukan Jrnya dalam dan lebih dalam lagi..

"Ah Hyung ahhh jebal.. seperti itu lakukan lagi" Sekarang Kyungsoo malah memohon agar lebih dan lebih lagi membuat Jongin tersenyum bahagia dan mempercepat temponya.

"Ahhh Hyung more ahhh harder…" Jongin membalik tubuh rambping itu tanpa melepas Jr nya, mengangkat sebelah kaki Kyungsoo dan mempercepat in-out nya. tangannya meremas kuat sebelah dada Kyungsoo.. Jongin sangat menikmati permainannya..

Setelah satu jam lebih bermain Jongin semakin mempercepat in-outnya, lalu Memasukan nya sangat dalam.

"Ahhhhhhhh…" teriak Jongin di tengah klimaks nya.

 **CROT…CROT…CROT…**

Jongin mencapai Klimaknya, ia tersenyum bahagia. ia berhasil menakhlukan lawan mainnya, namun ia belum puas sampai di situ. ia pun melanjutkan aksinya sebanyak yang ia bisa, Malam ini jadi penuh dengan desahan-desahan yang membuat Baekhyun tak bisa tidur, mengingat bahwa kamarnya tak jauh dari kamar Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Aishhh Samcheon Pervert… ribut sekali, bagaimana aku bisa tidur, ck.." Baekhyun pun menengelamkan kepalanya di bawah bantal.

…

Mentari mulai keluar dari persembuyiannya memancarkan cahayanya dengan sangat gagah, cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. di sebuah kamar, cahaya menyilaukan itu mulai masuk dan mengendap-endap perlahan memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Seorang Pria tampan berkulit sedikit gelap, mulai mengeliat kecil. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan hal yang pertama yang ia lihat adalah Kyungsoo. pria itu tertidur pulas dalam dekapan nya, Ohh sungguh cantik.. itu lah isi hatinya saat ini, Eh.. tapi… tunggu dulu. kenapa Kyungsoo terlihat seperti tak memakai baju dan lihatlah. Kissmark ada di mana-mana… Oh God.. jangan bilang.

Jongin mulai mendudukan badannya, ia mengintip ke dalam selimut dan benar saja, apa yang ia bayangkan benar-benar terjadi. lihatlah, ia tak mengunakan sehelai benang pun. Oh my god.. apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Kyungsoo?...

"Eummmm…" Kyungsoo mengerang pelan. sepertinya ia juga sudah terbangun, Kyungsoo menduduki dirinya. Ia tersenyum kecil menatap Jongin yang sudah terbangun.

"Eum? Hyung… sudah bangun eoh, omo badan Soo seperti mau remuk rasanya" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan polosnya. Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan dengan tertatih menuju jendela. ia membuka jendela itu. Jongin yang melihat hanya menelan ludah, seseuatu di bawah sana kembali menegak. Kyungsoo yang di pandangi seperti itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Waeyo Hyung" Ucap Kyungsoo masih menatap Jongin, karena tak dapatkan jawaban ia memutuskan mengikuti arah pandang Jongin dan…..

 **KYAAAAA…!**

…

Jongin dan Kyungsoo terlihat sedang duduk di tempat tidur, mereka duduk di sisi yang berbeda dan saling membelakangi. Di tengah-tengah tempat tidur sudah ada seprai yang penuh darah, Diam… sudah dua jam mereka saling diam..

"K-Kyungsoo… Maafkan aku.." Sesal Jongin memutuskan angkat bicara.

"..." Kyungsoo hanya diam, tak berani berkomentar.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sadar.. sungguh.." sekali lagi Jongin merutuki diri nya.

"..." Kyungsoo masih saja diam, mulut nya mati rasa, lidah nya kelu.

"Eumm.. aku akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu" Ujar Jongin dengan nada serius.

"Eumm" karena jawaban Kyungsoo hanya sebatas "Eumm" , Jongin mulai menatap Kyungsoo. ia bangkit dan berjalan ke hadapan Kyungsoo, Mata mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo bersemu, ia menundukan wajahnya dalam. Melihat itu Jongin langsung menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Saranghae.. aku akan selalu di sisi mu, jeongmal mianhae atas sikap nakal ku" Kyungsoo pun dengan ragu-ragu memeluk tubuh Jongin.

"Eummm.." Jongin pun melepas pelukannya dan mulai memandang Kyungsoo. Mereka saling tersenyum..

 **TOK…TOk…TOK…**

Acara mesra-mesraan Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun terputus, seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Samcheon!…Kyungsoo!.. waktunya Sarapan, semua sudah menunggu. cepatlah" ucap Baekhyun sambil berlalu setelah mngucapkan itu. Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun keluar dari kamar mereka dan mulai menuju Ruang khusus untuk makan di lantai pertama. Jongin terus mengandeng Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo sangat malu dan terus bersemu.

Sampailah mereka di Ruang Khusus untuk makan tersebut. Semuanya mulai menatapi mereka berdua… Tao, Kris dan yang lain makin gencar memandangi Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah duduk.

"Eomma jadi gendut" Minhyuk kasihan menatap "Eommanya" itu.

"Ne.. kasihan sekali Eomma" Ucap Minyuk selanjutnya.

"Ini musim gugur.. udara sangat panas kenapa kau mengunakan baju untuk musim dingin seperti itu Soo" Tanya Kris menatap aneh pada Kyungsoo. oh ayolah coba lihat Kyungsoo, ia memakai jaket yang sangat tebal, syal tebal di lehernya yang menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya.

"Ne.. jika di perhatikan cara jalan mu juga agak sedikit aneh, seperti orang mabuk" Ucap Chanyeol menambahkan. Jongin hanya berdehem, ia juga berulang kali mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Eomma sakit eoh?" Tanya Tao cemas.

"I-ia hanya sedikit sakit saja.. tadi ia tergelincir sehingga kaki nya sakit, Ehem.. sudahlah.. apa kalian tidak lapar, kajja makan" Ucap Jongin tersendat, wajahnya sedikit panik.

"Apa hubungan nya kaki sakit dengan baju musim dingin begitu?" Selidik Kris penasaran, Jongin meminum air putih yang di sediakan dengan kalap seperti nya tengorokan nya terbakar.

"Biar aku yang mengurus nya, apa kalian tidak lapar? Ayo makan" Ucap Jongin berusaha menganti topik. Kris hanya mengkat bahu nya.

"Baiklah... Kajja makan, makan dengan baik ne.." Ucap Kris di ikuti senyuman Khasnya. Changmin… namja itu sedari tadi terus menatap Kyungsoo.. Ia adalah orang yang paling cemas mendengar Kyungsoo yang sedang sakit saat ini. Ia bahkan tak menyentuh makanan, Ck ck ck.. cinta bisa membuat orang sangat berubah..

Seorang Wanita mendekati meja tempat Kris dan yang lain makan. Wanita itu terus memandangi seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal..

"Jongin Oppa" panggil wanita ragu, namun setelah cukup dekat dengan meja ia menjadi tak ragu lagi. Kris dan yang lain, semua yang ada di situ pun menatap ke arah Wanita itu. Dan Baekhyun lah yang paling terkejut melihat itu. Baekhyun berdiri dan menatap tajam wanita itu.

"KAU.. Mau apa Kau? Mau merusak kehidupan orang lagi? Cih.. murahan.. menyingkirlah dari sini" mendengar itu semua menjadi bingung. Kecuali Kyungsoo, ia menatap lekat wajah wanita itu.

"Baekki.. tenanglah.. duduk dan makan makanan mu" Ucap Jongin lembut.

"Ah Maaf jika menganggu acara sarapan kalian, bolehkah aku meminjam Jongin sebentar? Aku berjanji.. tak akan lama.. boleh kah?" Ucap Wanita itu lembut yang terdengar sedikit memelas. Semua menatap Jongin, Jongin pun bangkit dan menjauh bersama wanita itu.

"Siapa Ahjumma jelek itu" Ucap Minhyuk kesal, ia tak suka Appa nya dekat-dekat dengan Wanita itu.

"Hyuk Hyung…Halmeoni bilang tidak baik mengejek orang" Ucap Minhyun memeperingati Minhyuk layaknya orang dewasa. Semua tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

"Eh Baekki, siapa Wanita itu?" Tanya Tao penasaran, membuat yang lain ikut memandang Baekhyun..

"Dia… dia mantan istri Samcheon" Ucap Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menunduk. semua juga ikut menatap Kyungsoo dan memutuskan untuk diam. karena suasana hangat sudah menjadi berkabut sekarang..

"Hyung mantan istri itu apa?" Tanya Minhyun kepada Minhyuk secara berbisik, namun semua masih bisa mendengar perbincangan mereka.

"Mantan ya.. eummm itu semacam barang rongsokan.. sepertinya begitu.." Ucap Minhyuk dengan logat yang di buat sewibawa mungkin. Semua yang mendengar itu mati-matian menahan tawa –Kecuali Baekhyun, Tao dan Changmin-.

"Jadi Ahjumma itu berasal dari tempat rongsokan?" pertanyaan polos kembali meluncur dari bibir mungil Minhyun, membuat semua yang ada di sana tertawa. Namun Changmin, ia masih menatap Kyungsoo.. ia cemas..

…

Awan bergemuruh malam ini, Halilintar terus-terusan menyambar. Untung saja Si kembar sudah tertidur dengan lelap. jika tidak, bisa-bisa ruangan ini menjadi lapangan untuk konser Rock. Teriakan akan mengema di mana-mana.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo, mereka duduk dengan nyaman di atas tempat tidur. menyandarkan punggung mereka pada bantal yang di senderkan pada kepala tempat tidur.

" Maaf.." lagi-lagi kata maaf meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Jongin..

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih memeluk kakinya.

"Dia.. Dia meminta maaf pada ku, dia meminta ku untuk kembali.. dia memohon dengan sangat. Saat dia menikah dengan pria yang ia cintai, ia terkena kanker rahim. Rahimnya terpaksa di angkat. Dan itu membuat Pria itu mencampakannya dan itu juga membuat ia sadar bahwa aku adalah yang terbaik untuknya. Sejujurnya, aku masih sedikit menyayanginya. memang hati ku hancur saat ia meninggalkan ku. tapi.. bukan kah orang jahat juga berhak mendapatkan kesempatan yang kedua? Jadi aku berpikir akan menikahinya lagi… Maafkan perbuatan ku pada mu seolah aku seperti sedang mempermainkan mu.." Jongin menundukan wajahnya.

"Gwaenchana.. jika itu yang terbaik? Kita bisa berbuat apa? Lakukanlah, jika itu membuat mu bahagia Hyung, nan gwaenchana.. jeongmal…" Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah, badannya ikut melemas. ia merasa tangisan nya ingin meledak detik ini juga. hati nya terasa seperti benda yang sudah di ledakan oleh bom dan di bakar hingga menjadi debu. sungguh miris eoh?

 **TOK…TOK…TOK**

Kembali untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. pintu kamar itu berbunyi, seseorang mengetuknya. Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya, ia membuka pintu itu. Seorang wanita berdiri di depan pintu itu, ia terlihat mengunakan baju tidurnya sambil memeluk erat sebuah bantal.

"Maaf menganggu, apa Jongin Oppa ada di dalam? Aku takut.. boleh aku masuk?" Kyungsoo tersenyum sebisanya dan membuka pintu itu lebih lebar, Wanita itu masuk, ia langsung berlari ke atas tempat tidur, memeluk Jongin erat.

"Jongin Oppa.. aku takut, aku tidur dengan mu ya.. malam ini saja.. eumm?.. jebal…" ucap wanita itu makin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh kekar Jongin. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersenyum miris..

"Eumm karena tempat tidurnya sudah penuh, jadi Soo tidur di kamar Baekhyun saja, anak itu pasti ketakutan setengah mati sekarang" Ucapnya lembut di iringi tawaan lemahnya. Jongin terus menatap Kyungsoo. Ia merasa tak enak hati. Kyungsoo pun keluar dari rungan itu, begitu pintu tertutup. butiran Krystal bening lolos dari mata bening Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menunduk, ia diam…

"Apeuda..(ini menyakitkan..)" Kyungsoo mulai meremas bajunya tepat di bagian dada. Ia mulai berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar Baekhyun. Sesampai di depan kamar Baekhyun, ia menatap pintu kamar itu. Ia mulai mengerakan tangannya ke arah kenop pintu setelah sempat menghapus air mata yang berjatuhan di pipi nya. Namun sebelum ia membuka pintu itu, Baekhyun terlebih dahulu membuka pintunya.

"Eh? Soo? Waeyo?" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Anniyo, aku mencemaskan mu. Baekki pasti berteriak seperti orang gila karena halilintar, Aku akan menemani mu malam ini" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Baekhyun lembut.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak tidur di kamar mu Soo?" Baekhyun terbengo bengong.

"Waanita itu datang, ia takut dan ingin tidur dengan Samcheon mu, Sudahlah jangan di bahas" Kyungsoo berlalu dan mulai naik ke atas tempat tidur, ia berbaring membelakangi Baekhyun. tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar, Baekhyun naik ke atas tempat tidur dan memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang…

"Uljimayo.." Baekhyun memeluk makin erat.

"Gwaenchana.. tidurlah.. ini sudah malam.. bolehkah aku tidur di sini kan? mulai saat ini dan seterusnya" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara serak nya.

"Arraseo, pindahlah kesini, asal jangan menangis lagi,arra?" Baekhyun memutuskan tidak membahas masalah ini lagi. Ia tak ingin sahabat nya itu hancur.

"Eummm... tempat tidur ini nyaman" Kyungsoo tersenyum.. Baekhyun mulai menutup matanya.

"jaljja" Ucap Baekhyun masih memejamkan mata nya.

"jaljja" Kyungsoo menangis, tangisan dalam diam.. Kyungsoo terus menangis, ia membelai lembut rambut Baekhyun. Tangisan… tangisan dan tangisan, hanya itu yang terjadi sepandang malam ini.

…

Hari berganti hari, tak terasa tiga minggu sudah berlalu, dan tak terasa pula hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga semakin merengang, mereka hampir tak pernah bertemu. Jongin sibuk dengan Yeoja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya itu dan Kyungsoo sibuk mengurung dirinya di kamar.

Membaca, menangis , mandi dan tidur. Itu adalah rutinitasnya.. ia seperti mayat hidup sekarang. tubuh yang mengurus, wajahnya pucat.. ia tak mau makan dan selalu menutup tirai jendela.. kegelapan.. ya… dia suka kegelapan, karena itu adalah bagian dari hatinya saat ini.

Kyungsoo duduk di atas tempat tidur saat ini, pandangannya kosong, Baekhyun melarang siapa pun masuk ke kamarnya, bahkan Si kembar Kim yang berulang kali menangis minta bertemu dengan Kyungsoo saja tidak di perbolehkan Baekhyun bertemu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo butuh ketenangan..

Setelah lama diam, Kyungsoo turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari cepat ke kamar mandi. Ia muntah, seluruh makanan yang ia makan tadi pagi keluar. Ia memegangi perutnya.. hatinya berkecambuk. Matanya membulat sempurna, hatinya berdetak sangat kencang..

"Anni… anniyo… tidak mungkin.. jangan bilang.." Kyungsoo berlari dengan cepat ke kotak obat miliknya yang ia simpan di lemari, Kyungsoo orang yang siaga, ia selalu membawa kotak obat dan isi kotak itu sangatlah lengkap.. hingga testpack pun ada. Ia takut, dengan terburu ia mengambil satu testpack dan membawanya kekamar mandi. Setelah beberapa menit ia keluar dengan benda berbentuk kotak yang ia genggam erat. ia takut melihat benda itu.

"Huh.. tenang Kyungsoo.. kau pasti tidak hamil…" perlahan Kyungsoo membalik benda itu, menatap takut-takut ke benda tersebut. Keringat dingin sudah keluar, saat melihat benda itu. Matanya membulat sempurna, benda itu terjatuh begitu saja dari tangan nya…

To be continued…

Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya?

Siapa wanita yang merupakan mantan istri dari Jongin?

Chap selanjutnya masih special Chap Kaisoo..

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Changmin?

Apakah cerita ini akan berakir dengan Kaisoo atau Changsoo

Tetap ikuti cerita ini….


	7. MISS YOU SO MUCH PART 2

Disclaimer :ceritanya punya saya,cast punya Tuhan,SMentertaiment,dan orang tua mereka,khusus taoris punya saya #plak#digebuk taoris shipper

Main Cast : TaoRis, EdenTao, KaiSoo, BaekYeol, SiBum, HunHan, ETC

Other Cast : -

Summary : masih ingatkah kau saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Tanpa saling mengenal tetapi ingin mengetahui satu sama lainnya

Chapter : 6 of ?

Genre : Romance,humor, Hurt/comfort

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai, pertukaran marga , Mpreg..

Rated : M (suatu saat bisa berubah-ubah)

Note : Tolong yang sudah membaca FF ini berikan reviewnya ya, itu yang menjadi penyemangat saya selama ini, review saja walau itu sangat pendek, kalau bisa sih yang panjang… please don't be silent readers…

Review :

LVenge : sebenernya males publik chapter demi chapter, secara dikit banget yang review. Sedangkan yang liat ff ini banyak di grapik pengunjung nya. tapi berhubung saya menghargai kamu sebagai satu satu nya seorang reader yang mereview saya akan mengepost chap ini. Ga janji bakal terus repost kalau yang review ga ada. Seakan cerita nya ga bagus dan membuat semangat saya turun untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Makasih teristimewa buat kamu Lvenge-sshi yang sudi mereview.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Miss You So Much (**_ _ **너무 그리워**_ _ **):**_

"Huh.. tenang Kyungsoo.. kau pasti tidak hamil…" perlahan Kyungsoo membalik kan benda itu, menatap takut-takut ke arah benda tersebut. Keringat dingin sudah keluar, saat melihat benda itu, Matanya membulat sempurna.. benda itu terjatuh begitu saja dari tangan nya. Ia terduduk di lantai.

"Gomawo.. hiks hiks… gomawo…" Kyungsoo menangis sambil memeluk kakinya, negative.. hasilnya negative.. Kyungsoo pun terus menangis dan berterima kasih pada Tuhan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo mulai menghapus air matanya dan berdiri. ia berjalan menuju lemari, bercermin pada kaca pada lemari tersebut. Wajah pucat, pipi yang mulai menirus, keadaannya saat ini sangat kacau. Ia berjalan menuju meja, menuliskan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun lalu ia memutuskan keluar dari ruangan gelap dan pengap ini. Ia ingin menghirup udara segar yang mungkin bisa menenangkan pikirannya. berjalan-jalan di pantai, sendirian..

…

Kris dan yang lain sekarang sedang ada di ruang makan, mereka menyantap makanan dalam diam. ada wajah baru di sini, orang yang tiba-tiba bergabung dengan mereka sejak tiga minggu lalu, mengantikan tempat Kyungsoo yang kosong, tepat di samping Jongin. ya.. kalian benar, orang itu adalah wanita yang akan menjadi istri Jongin.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membuat semua menatapnya.

"Aku kenyang" Ucap Baekhyun sambil memindahkan makanan-makanan miliknya ke sebuah nampan.

"Kenyang apanya? Kau bahkan belum menyentuh sedikit pun makanan mu" Ucap Chanyeol yang memang memerhatikan Baekhyun sedari awal.

"Bukan urusan mu namsan tower!" ucap Baekhyun sembaring menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Kau mau mengantarkan makanan itu untuk Kyungsoo?" Tanya Changmin tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Eum...,wae? Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia tidak makan lagi.. tadi pagi saja ia hanya makan sedikit" Ujar Baekhyun cemas.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang membawakan makanan itu, biar aku yang merayunya agar mau makan, ya?.. ku mohon" Ucap Changmin memelas, Baekhyun menatap Changmin. Ia tak tega sebenarnya. Changmin terlihat seperti orang gila sejak tiga minggu lalu, tubuh Changmin ikut mengurus. ia bahkan kurang tidur, itu terlihat dari kantung matanya yang menghitam. sepertinya namja satu itu benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo hingga menyiksa dirinya seperti itu.

"Arasseo.. tolong ya, gomawo" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan nampan itu pada Changmin, Changmin langsung berdiri dengan semangatnya. mengambil nampan itu dan berjalan dengan tenang meninggalkan ruangan makan itu, menuju kamar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Setelah Changmin pergi, Baekhyun kembali duduk.

"Tak lapar Baekki? Mau berbagi?" Tanya Tao pada Baekhyun.

"Anniyo, Gwaenchana.. makanlah" Ucap Baekhyun seadanya

 **KRUUK~.. KRUUK~..**

Perut Baekhyun berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Wajah Baekhyun merona, ia sangat malu.

"Perut mu sudah konser begitu.. sudahlah jangan berbohong, ayo makan bersama ku Baekki" ajak Tao sekali lagi, Tiba-tiba Chanyeol meletakan jatah makanan nya di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Makanlah.." dan Chanyeol berlalu dari ruang makan itu entah ke mana Baekhyun sedikit bersemu.

"Omo Chanyeol sunbae sangat gentle.. aku akan jadi fansnya mulai sekarang" Ucap Tao dengan mata berbinar. Mendengar itu Kris melihat pada jatah makanannya, ia berfikir kira-kira apa yang bisa ia berikan pada Tao. Setelah lama berfikir , Kris meletakan pudding Coklatnya di hadapan Tao.

"Igo.. makan lah.. ku rasa aku tak bisa menghabiskannya" Ucap Kris dengan nada dan Ekspresi yang cool. Melihat itu Tao memiringkan kepalanya.

"Anniyo.. Tao sedang diet, tidak boleh makan terlalu banyak" Ucap Tao sambil mengembalikan Pudding coklat tadi ke hadapan Kris. Melihat itu wajah Kris berubah datar, Baekhyun yang sedang asik makan hampir tersedak karena menahan tawa.

Di sisi lain, Jongin menundukan wajahnya. sungguh.. ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, ingin memeluk dan mengucapkan maaf sebanyak yang ia bias. namun itu tak bisa ia lakukan, karena wanita itu –calon istri Jongin- melarang Jongin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Ya.. Jongin pernah mengatakan pada wanita itu , bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang ia cintai saat ini . Jadi wanita itu melarang Jongin untuk bertemu Kyungsoo.

…

Changmin masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali.

"Kyungsoo-ah, oddi? Kajja.. makan dulu.." Changmin memanggil nama Kyungsoo berulang kali karena tak ada jawaban ia pun memeriksa kamar mandi. namun Kyungsoo tak ada, ia pun memutuskan meletakan makanan yang ia bawa terlebih dulu ke meja. di sana tak sengaja ia membaca sebuah surat. Itu surat dari Kyungsoo untuk Baekhyun.

"Pantai?" Bersamaan dengan itu Changmin melihat ke luar, cuaca mendung.

"Aishhh apa dia mengunakan baju yang tepat, haruskah aku membawa payung? hei tunggu dulu apa aku sudah terlihat tampan?" Ucap Changmin kalang kabut, ia binggung apa yang harus ia lakukan. ia membuka lemari, mencari baju hangat untuk Kyungsoo.. lalu mengambil payung dan tak lupa bercermin setelah itu. Setelah segalanya sempurna , ia pun mulai melangkah keluar, namun ia menginjak sesuatu. Ia mengangkat kaki nya, mengambil dan menatap beda tersebut.

Mata Changmin langsung membulat sempurna, keringat dingin mulai keluar. Sekelebatan ingatan mulai berputar ulang pada otaknya. Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba memakai baju tebal tiga minggu lalu dengan jalan yang aneh dan jangan lupakan satu hal. Bercak merah pada paha nya dan beberapa pada lehernya yang tak sengaja Changmin lihat saat mereka bermain air di pinggir pantai setelah acara makan yang berhasil di hancurkan oleh mantan istri Mr. Kim dan membuat Kyungsoo murung. maka dari itu semua mengajak Kyungsoo bersenang-senang di pantai.

"K-Kyungsoo-ah.. jangan bilang.. dia mau bunuh diri.." Changmin mengenggam erat benda itu dan berlari dengan kencangnya menuju pantai.. tak di pedulikannya orang-orang yang ia tabrak dan melemparkan upatan-upatan padanya.

Dari kejauhan Changmin tersenyum, Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, ia duduk tenang memandang hamparan pantai yang biru.

"Aishhh aku hampir mati Hosh…hosh.." Changmin berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur derap nafas nya. Lalu perlahan ia berjalan dengan tenang mendekati Pujaan hatinya itu.

…

"Langit menjadi muram eoh? Apakah kalian merasakan kesedihan ku eoh?" Ucap Kyungsoo miris. Kembali untuk kesekian kalinya Air mata nya mengalir tanpa di komandoi. Ia kembali mengingat Jongin, Pria yang mencuri hatinya dan pergi begitu saja demi cintanya. sekarang ia tau bagaimana sakitnya jongin dulu saat di tinggal oleh wanita itu. Ia bisa merasakan sakitnya hingga ia berpikir ingin mati saja. Sekarang ia ada di posisi yang sama dengan Jongin, Sama-sama di campakan, miris kan?

"Aishhh jeongmal… Kyungsoo berhentilah menangis, kenapa Kau seperti wanita eoh? Menangis setelah di campakan seperti sampah, anni.. anniyo.. bukan seperti sampah, mungkin memang sampah" Ucap Kyungsoo memilukan di iringi dengan tawa lemahnya.

Changmin dapat mendengar dengan jelas perkataan memilukan Kyungsoo tadi, ia duduk di samping Kyungsoo, ikut menatap langit.

"Ku rasa air mata mu terlalu berharga, menangisi sesuatu yang tak pernah peduli pada mu.. bukan kah itu sia-sia?" Kyungsoo tersentak, ia menatap Changmin yang tiba-tiba berda di sampingnya. Changmin menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum hangat. Melihat itu Kyungsoo kembali menatap langit.

"Hyung.. mengagetkan saja" Ucap Kyungsoo lemah. Setelah itu suasana hening menyelimuti. Lama mereka saling diam, membiarkan desiran pasir memanjakan telinga mereka, membiarkan angin mengusap lembut permukaan kulit mereka.

"Soo.. jujurlah.. berapa kali kalian melakukannya?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada cemas, ia masih setia menatap langit yang makin lama makin muram. Mendengar itu Kyungaoo terkejut bukan main. Jantungnya berkerja tiga kali lebih cepat, dengan ragu ia menatap Changmin, ternyata Changmin sudah menatapnya terlebih dahulu, entah sejak kapan.

"M-mksud Hyung apa? Candaan mu benar-benar lucu Hyung" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tertawa hambar, keringat dingin sudah memenuhi wajah manisnya.

"Akan tidak sedang bercanda, Jangan berbohong, jujurlah.. aku tak akan ceritakan pada siapa pun, tadi.. saat aku mengantarkan makanan ke kamar mu, aku melihat testpack" Ucap Changmin dengan wajah seriusnya. Lagi… Sekali lagi Kyungsoo menangis. ia memeluk kakinya erat, badan bergetar hebat..

"Hiks hiks.. aku tak tau Hyung… waktu itu aku terbangun tanpa pakaian… hiks.." Changmin diam, ia masih setia mendengarkan Kyungsoo, tangan Changmin sudah tergengam erat, jarinya bahkan sudah memutih sangkin eratnya gengamannya itu. Changmin ingin menghajari Jongin sampai mati detik ini juga

"Dia memperkosa mu demi kepuasannya eoh? Katakan saja" Changmin menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Anniyo , setelah Soo ingat-ingat.. malam itu kami seperti orang mabuk, itu tidak mungkin jebakan darinya, karena yang mengambilkan minumnya adalah Soo" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menengelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan kakinya. Changmin merogoh sakunya, ia keluarkan benda kecil berbentuk persegi itu, ia tatap lekat benda itu.

"Kalian melakukannya hanya sekali?" Tanya Changmin memastikan.

"Eum…" hanya itu respon dari Kyungsoo, menandakan perkataan Changmin memang benar. Changmin menatap penuh arti pada Kyungsoo.

"Ternyata kau orang yang sangat subur ya, sekali di buahi. langsung jadi.. kkkk~" Canda Changmin sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Changmin penuh Tanya.

"Langsung jadi? Anniyo.. aku tak hamil Hyung" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memandang Changmin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Eh? Lalu ini" Tanya Changmin sambil menampakan testpack dengan dua garis merah.. mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna. Hancur sudah… masa depannya, kisah cintanya, hatinya… segalanya…

"A-andwae… andwae… itu pasti kesalahan.. mungkin Hyung salah mengambil" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan paniknya. Changmin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang rapuh, ia mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya Soo melakukan test berapa kali heum?" Tanya Changmin

"S-sekali.." Kyungsoo melemas, air mata nya kembali mengalir.

"Hanya ini yang Hyung temukan di Kamar kalian…" Perkataan Changmin barusan berhasil membuat tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar hebat, Kyungsoo mengengam erat baju Changmin. dan Kyrtal bening Kyungsoo mulai membasahi baju bagian dada Changmin..

"Hiks..Otte… Ottokhaeyo!.. apa yang harus Soo katakan pada semua orang Hyung.. apa yang harus Soo katakan pada Appa dan Eomma hiks hiks.." Tangisan itu kembali menghancurkan Changmin.. apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Setelah sempat diam sesaat Changmin mulai mengelus kepala Kyungsoo.

"Uljima..jebal.." Kyungsoo masih tetap menangis, tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat. Changmin pun melepas pelukan mereka.

"Soo, Uljima.. jebal.. hei.. hei Look at me…" Changmin mulai menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangannya, ia menatap Kyungsoo. begitupula dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya, air matanya masih saja turun dengan derasnya.

"Uljima… jebal.. kau membuat ku ikut sedih" Suara Changmin bergetar, matanya berkaca. Ya… dia ingin menangisi cintanya.. cinta nya yang rapuh… cintanya yang disakiti oleh orang lain. Rintik-rintik hujan pun mulai jatuh dari atas langit yang semakin lama semakin muram itu.

Changmin mulai menghapus air mata Kyungsoo, menatap kedua mata indah milik Kyungsoo. lalu mengecup dengan lembut kedua mata itu secara bergantian.

"Hyung… otteyo.. Soo takut.." Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menangis. Ia berusaha menguatkan hatinya namun tak bisa.. luka di hatinya makin bertambah setiap detiknya, setelah terluka cukup parah, luka-luka itu di siram air garam dan air panas secara bersamaan. Bisa bayangkan? kapan akan sembuhnya?

Changmin memakaikan baju hangat yang ia bawa untuk Kyungsoo, tak lupa memakaikan Syal untuk menambah kehangatan bagi Kyungsoo dan ketika Changmin hendak membuka payung dan memayungi Kyungsoo. angin kencang terlebih dahulu menerbangkan payung itu… terbang tinggi entah ke mana, karena tak ada pilihan lain, Changmin memayungi Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

(music play : VA – Good Man , To The Beautiful You OST)

"Uljimayo… jebal.. Kau bahkan tak membiarkan Hyung berkata sesuatu" melihat raut wajah hangat Changmin, Kyungsoo pun akhir nya mencoba diam.. melihat itu Changmin pun tersenyum hangat.

"Aku tau hati mu hancur, aku tau kau sangat menderita. bolehkah aku masuk ke dalam hidup mu? Mau kah kau membagi rasa sakit yang kau rasakan? Membantu mu menata dan mengobati luka mu?" Kyungsoo masih setia menatap Changmin.

"Aku tau, aku bukan orang yang romantic dan orang-orang juga sering menganggap ku aneh. tapi… Percayalah, cinta ku ini tulus. Aku tak tau kapan rasa ini tumbuh pada ku, bukan karna makanan yang kau buat, bukan karena kecantikan mu, namun karena itu kau.." Air mata Kyungsoo kembali menetes.

"Karena kau.. orang yang mengajariku mencintai, kau tau? Kau itu cinta pertama ku.. melihat mu tersenyum, suatu kebahagiaan untuk ku, dan melihat mu menangis adalah sebuah tantangan untuk ku, suatu tantangan yang menantang ku bagaimana cara membuat mu tersenyum" Kyungsoo mulai menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tubuh nya makin bergetar hebat.

"Datanglah pada ku, kapan pun kau mau, aku akan menjadi pendengar terbaik untuk mu. Datanglah pada ku di kalau kau lelah, aku akan memeluk mu. agar kau terlelap dalam mimpi indah mu. Datanglah pada ku di saat kau ingin menangis, aku akan meminjamkan bahu ku untuk mu dan kau bisa menangis sepuasnya. Dan datangilah aku ketika kau siap menikah, maka aku akan menikahi mu. menganggap anak mu seperti anak ku sendiri.. Saranghae~ Jeongmal…" Kyungsoo semakin sesegukan.. air matanya mengalir begitu derasnya.

"Aku tau.. kau tak mencintai ku, tapi bisakah… coba untuk mencintai ku?" Kyungsoo masih diam, ia menangis dalam diam.

"Berpura-puralah mencintaiku.. hingga waktunya tiba, kau lupa bahwa kau sedang berpura-pura?" Ucap Changmin tersenyum hangat, itu adalah kata-kata final darinya. Melihat tak ada jawaban, Changmin pun melepas kemejanya. hingga ia topless sekarang, ia menutupi kepala Kyungsoo, menuntun Kyungsoo kembali ke penginapan, tak ia hiraukan air hujan dan angin sejuk yang menerpa tubuh polosnya.

…

Di sini Kyungsoo duduk nyaman di tempat tidurnya, setelah Changmin membawanya ke kamar. Changmin menyuruh Baekhyun memandikan Kyungsoo, setelah itu Changmin memaksa Kyungsoo untuk makan, Kyungsoo hanya menurut saja. bahkan Baekhyun sampai tercengang melihatnya, tak biasanya Kyungsoo menurut pada seseorang. Ya.. sejak tiga minggu lalu Kyungsoo tak akan mendengarkan kata siapa pun kecuali Baekhyun. Namun sekarang… apa? Baekhyun jadi curiga pada Changmin, jangan-jangan Changmin menghipnotisnya.

Setelah selesai makan. Changmin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Tao –yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sana- duduk dengan pola melingkar di lantai. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin di bicarakan Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Eomma… ada apa menyuruh Tao ke sini eoh? Eomma butuh sesuatu? Katakan saja" Ucap Tao tersenyum hangat. Kyungsoo terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Ehem.. Soo… apa perlu Hyung yang menjelaskan?" tawar Changmin.

"Anniyo.. gomawo Hyung" Ucap Kyungsoo lemas. Baekhyun dan Tao memandang Kyungsoo lekat.

"S-sebenarnya…S-Soo.. Soo hamil, itu lah yang Soo ingin katakan pada kalian" Ucap Kyungsoo meletakan testpack di hadapan Baekhyun dan Tao.. Tao menutup mulutnya dengan tangan , Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Mereka berdua sungguh-sungguh terkejut mendengar itu.

"M-mianhae.. hiks hiks , Soo tau ini salah, t-tapi, ini semua terjadi begitu saja.. hiks hiks" Suasana menjadi hening, Tao berulang kali melihat Testpack tersebut. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, Changmin memeluk dan menenangkan Kyungsoo yang menangis hebat.

"Mianhae… hiks hiks" Baekhyun ikut menangis, ia memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Semua memandang Baekhyun.

"Semua salah ku, Mianhaeyo… jebal…" Semua menatap Baekhyun..

"Anniyo… itu bukan salah mu" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melepas pelukan nya dari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan menghapus air mata Baekhyun yang mengalir.

"Ini salah ku, andai saja aku tak menuruti Halmeoni, kau tidak akan hamil seperti ini" Ucap Baekhyun, ia menangis sesegukan.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya, berhentilah menangis dan jelas kan" Ucap Changmin sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Mengingat bahwa Changmin orang yang tidak suka mendengarkan jeritan atau suara tanggisan. Mendengar suara Changmin yang meninggi Kyungsoo mulai membelai tangan Changmin.

"B-baiklah.. hiks tapi hiks berjanjilah… jangan marah pada ku Eumm?.. hiks.. jadi…"

 **(FLASHBACK…)**

"Omo… ini kan Eyesliner terbaru yang hari itu Baekkie ingin kan, Gomawo Halmeoni… kapan Halmeoni memasukannya eoh? eh tapi apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap Botol berwarna violet tersebut.

"ini bedak dingin?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung, Jungmin tersenyum di seberang sana.

"Anniyo itu adalah obat perangsang" Mendengar itu Baekhyun JawDrop. Matanya melebar bahkan melebihi mata Kyungsoo.

"M-mwo? Aishh Halmeoni.. untuk apa ini eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun shock

"Kkkk~ Sabar baby.. eh ini misi mu dengar baik-baik, jadi kau hanya perlu memasukan itu pada botol multivitamin teman mu itu. hari itu Baekki pernah bilang pada Halmeoni bahwa teman mu itu harus minum multivitamin setiap hari kan? Tenang saja, ia tak akan keracunan. dia hanya akan merangsang. Halmeoni juga sudah memasukan obat itu pada wine yang biasa di minum oleh Samcheon mu setiap malam, jadi mereka bisa membuat banyak cucu buat Halmeoni, Kau tidak mau keponakan lagi eoh?" Jelas Jungmin seperti orang kesetanan.

"MWO…!" burung-burung yang sedang bertenger di pepohonan yang berada di dekat jendela kamar nya terbang detik itu juga.

 **(END Of FLASHBACK…)**

"Begitulah ceritanya… hiks hiks mianhae.. jeongmal" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun sebentar lalu memeluknya…

"Nan gwaenchana, uljimayo… jangan ulangi lagi pada siapa pun.. arra?" Cuma itu yang bisa Kyungsoo katakan, ia tak bisa mengatakan apa pun setelah itu.

"Ne… hiks yakso..!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil meraung makin keras, anak itu benar-benar cengeng. Ck ck ck…. Tao ikut memeluk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo..

"Uljima.. nanti Tao ikut sedih" Mata Tao ikut berkaca-kaca.. Melihat adegan peluk memeluk yang sangat manis itu. Changmin juga ikut memeluk mereka dan tanpa sadar tangan Changmin mengelus-elus butt Baekhyun dan Tao, ia mengira itu pinggang Baekhyun dan Tao.. namun ia salah. Menyadari Butt mereka di sentuh , Tao dan Baekhyun menatap Changmin yang masih tak sadar dengan perbuatannya.

"DASAR MESUM…!" Ucap Tao dan Baekhyun serentak. Tao mengunakan jurus Wushu yang ia pelajari, menghajari Changmin hingga babak belur. Jangan lupakan Baekhyun yang berulang kali menginjak dengan keras tangan Changmin.. sedangkan Kyungsoo tertawa melihat tingkah kedua temannya.

"Hei.. hentikan.. akhh sakit.. tidak.. tidak.. jangan pukul di bagian situ Tao.. akhhhhh… ahhhh…" Changmin berteriak kesakitan ketika menerima jurus jurus dari BaekTao.

"Hei..hei hentikan.. kasian Appa nya baby Soo" Canda Kyungsoo sambil memeganggi perutnya. mendengar itu Tao dan Baekhyun berhenti, mereka memandang Changmin dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Changmin yang mendengar itu langsung bersemu dengan hebatnya. Wajahnya sungguh merah..seperti buah apple

"Jadi kalian…" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengantung kalimat tanyanya.

"Omo… Chukhahaeyo… Berarti Babynya nanti punya ayah yang tinggi seperti namsan.." Ucap Tao Ceria, Tao Tak sadar bahwa kata-katanya itu salah.

"Tidak bisa begitu.." Ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.. Ia sanggat marah, terlihat dari wajahnya. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"Samcheon pervert itu harus tanggung jawab, dia tidak bisa bebas begitu saja. aku tak terima jika dia memperlakukan mu seperti sampah makanan. setelah di makan isinya lalu bungkusnya di buang di sembarang tempat. itu namanya tidak bertanggung jawab" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang sangat mengerikan. Baekhyun berdiri, ia bermaksud pergi ke tempat Jongin, namun ia di tahan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Baekki… jangan.. jebal, nan gwaenchana.. jeongmal.. aku tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Jongin Hyung. dia pantas bahagia, ia orang yang baik. sayang jika harus terluka sekali lagi. Jebal. jangan ada yang memberi tahu Jongin Hyung" Kyungsoo memohon pada Baekhyun..

"Tapi.. tidak bisa seperti ini Soo" Baekhyun hampir frustasi mendegar penuturan Baekhyun tadi, apa apan itu?

"Jebal.. demi Soo dan Jongin Hyung" Ucap Kyungsoo, ia memohon dengan sangat

"Aish… arraseo.. jangan pasang wajah memelas seperti itu, aku tak tega" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun, Tao lagi-lagi ikut memeluk. Melihat itu Changmin juga mendekat dan ingin memeluk, namun…

"Jangan ke sini Hyung MESUM! Pakai baju mu, mau pamer abs eoh?" Ucap Tao dan Baekhyun bersamaan, Kyungsoo Tertawa pelan dan Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

…

Semua kembali normal sejak saat itu, Kyungsoo kembali keluar kamar, dengan senyum lembut seperti biasanya. Jongin bahkan terkejut melihat hal itu, namun ia juga merasa senang karena Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Tak hanya Jongin yang merasa senang, Si kembar dan yang lain juga ikut senang, kecuali satu orang, Ya… wanita itu merasa tak senang. Ia benci Kyungsoo karena ia menganggap dengan adanya Kyungsoo maka Jongin bisa saja berpaling sewaktu-waktu.

Hari berlalu dengan Cepat nya, Si kembar makin lengket saja dengan Kyungsoo, Si kembar makin benci pada wanita itu, setelah Jongin mengatakan bahwa wanita itu adalah Eomma kandung mereka, itu semua karena cerita-cerita buruk yang sering Halmeoni mereka ceritakan, membuat mereka benci pada Eomma mereka sendiri. Wanita itu pun makin membenci Kyungsoo karena sudah berani dekat-dekat dengan anaknya.

Hari ini. tepat nya penghujung musim Panas, mereka semua akan kembali ke Seoul. rencana awal batal. Kris di paksa pulang oleh kedua orang tuanya, Karena ada acara penyambutan di rumahnya. Hyung tertuanya yang sudah tinggal di Canada sejak umur lima tahun. Jadilah mereka harus pulang detik ini juga, Sama seperti Kris. Chanyeol juga harus pulang Ke Seoul karena Hyungnya juga akan pulang dari Canada. Kalian berpikir hal yang sama dengan author, readers? Ne, kalian benar.. Hyung Chanyeol dan Hyung Kris secara tak sengaja bertemu di universitas tempat mereka menuntut ilmu, sehingga mereka jadi sahabat. Sekarang Hyung Kris dan Hyung Chanyeol sudah tamat menempuh pendidikan mereka, jadi mereka pulang ke korea untuk selamanya, menurut mereka pekerjaan di luar negeri tidak begitu menarik. jadi mereka lebih memilih kembali ke seoul dan melanjutkan kehidupan mereka di Seoul.

…

Udara sejuk, dedaunan yang mengering dan berjatuhan. ini lah akhir musim gugur di kota Seoul tercinta. Tao dan yang lain baru saja sampai di Seoul, setelah naik mobil jemputan pribadi dari Incheon. Sekarang mereka menapakan kaki di Seoul. Kris dan Chanyeol tetap di bandara Incheon, menunggu Hyung mereka yang pulang dari Canada. Semuanya merasa sangat Lelah saat ini, begitu sampai di Seoul mereka langsung berpencar ke rumah masing-masing.

 **Di Airport, Incheon…**

"Aishh mereka lama sekali, aku lelah, aku ingin tidur" Ucap Chanyeol kesal entah pada siapa, mereka sudah menunggu selama dua jam namun Hyung-Hyung mereka tak kunjung tiba.

"Sabarlah Yeol aku juga lelah, tapi aku tak mengeluh seperti mu... berhentilah mengeluh seperti seorang wanita.." Chanyeol langsung memberikan Death glare terbaiknya.

"Hei kalian.. sudah lama menunggu?" Ucap seorang pria berjalan menuju arah Kris dan Chanyeol di ikuti dua orang di belakang pria tadi. Melihat itu Chanyeol dan Kris segera berdiri. Kris dan Chanyeol menatap ketiga pria yang baru saja datang itu.

"Hyung.. bagaimana kabar mu?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Hyungnya, Hyung nya pun tersenyum.

"Fine.. Oh I really miss you my little Yeol" Jawab Hyung nya Chanyeol.

"Eh? Itu bahasa inggris kan, Hei..! Hyung berhenti mengunakan bahasa kutukan itu pada ku" Upat Chanyeol kesal, apakah Hyungnya tak tau,bahwa Chanyeol tak pernah dapat nilai lebih dari 40 pada pelajaran bahasa inggris. Melihat itu Kris Tersenyum remeh. Bahasa Inggris adalah hal yang sangat gampang baginya. karena dari kecil Appa dan Eomma Kris selalu bicara dengan bahasa Ingrris, jadi itu sudah seperti teman bermainnya baginya.

Kris mulai menatap dua pria yang tersisa, 'hei… yang mana Hyung Ku?' itu lah yang ada dalam pikiran Kris sekarang. karena kedua Pria di depannya ini benar-benar memiliki wajah blasteran Asia-Canada. Kris diam, ia terus memandang kedua pria itu. Berharap menemukan kemiripan dirinya pada kedua pria itu. Kalian tau kenapa Kris tak mengenal Hyungnya? Itu di karenakan Hyung Kris yang sudah tinggal di Canada sejak umur lima tahun, saat itu Kris belum terlahir di dunia. selama ini Hyungnya tidak pernah berhubungan atau pun berkomunikasi dengannya, Hyungnya hanya berkomunikasi dengan Appa dan Eomma nya saja.

"You don't know me , Little Dragon?" Ucap salah satu di antara kedua pria yang berdiri di hadapan Kris.

"Sorry, I never see my older Brother before.. so? You are my older brother?" tanya Kris polos.

"Sure.. let me Hug You" namja itu mendekat dan memeluk Kris, Omo.. Hyung Kris Juga tinggi, sama seperti Kris. Kris melepas pelukan Hyungnya, ia menatap satu orang lagi yang tersisa.

"Igo, Nuguna Hyung?" Tanya Kris

"He is your cousin Kris" Ucap Hyungnya Kris. Pria itu –sepupu Kris- mendekat pada Kris, memeluk Kris singkat dan menatap Kris.

"Park Hyung Jin imnida, bagapseumnida" Pria itu membungkukan badannya.

"Nah Kris, dia seumur dengan mu. dia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di sini, dia akan ikut bersekolah dengan mu nanti dan kau bisa memanggilnya Eden, Hyung jin adalah nama lahir nya. dia tak begitu menyukai nama itu" Jelas Hyung nya Kris. Kris menatap sepupunya itu lekat, Tampan ternyata.. sepertinya akan menjadi saingan berat Kris di sekolah nanti.

Park Hyung Jin atau yang sering di panggil Eden, anak tunggal dari Park Jae Bum dan Ailee Wu. Ailee wu merupakan adik Dari Sean Michael Wu –Appa dari Kris- . Eden memiliki tubuh tinggi dan tegap, wajah yang menawan, dan senyuman yang sangat ramah. yang melihatnya pasti akan terpesona dan jatuh Cinta.

"Ehem… Kalian melupakan kami … eumm ini pasti Kris kan?" Tanya Hyung nya Chanyeol.

"Ne, Kris Wu imnida" Kris membungkukan badan nya.

"Park Soo Hyuk imnida, Bangapseumnida.." Balas Hyung nya Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol imnida" Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri tanpa di minta.

"Park Hyung jin imnida, tapi bisa memanggil Eden saja" Ucap Eden memperkenalkan diri pada Chanyeol.

"Yeol, liat Hyung Ku, dia tampan kan? Perkenalkan, namanya Aaron Wu, ya setidak nya aku tau namanya walau tak pernah bertemu dengannya" Ucap Kris menjelaskan dengan bangganya, Chanyeol sudah hanya memasang wajah datar, 'apa-apaan itu, ia pamer eoh?' itulah yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol sekarang.

"Hei.. bisa kita bergegas pulang, aku sungguh lapar" Ucap Chanyeol memelas. Semua tertawa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang di buat seperti anak kecil yang minta di beri makan. Semua nya pun mulai menyeret koper mereka dan pulang kerumah mereka.

 **Di Kediaman Keluarga Wu..**

Semua Maid Sudah berdiri di sepanjang jalan, di mulai dari gerbang masuk Kediaman keluarga Wu hingga depan rumah. mobil yang di tumpangi Kris, Aaron dan Eden mulai memasuki gerbang kediaman keluarga Wu. Semua Maid pun mulai menunduk hormat. Mobil berhenti, Kris dan yang Lain pun turun dari mobil, mereka Langsung di sambut oleh Sean Wu dan Kevin Wu, siapa lagi kalau buka Orang tua Kris tercinta.

"Welcome Son.." Ucap seorang pria berwajah sangat cantik, Kevin memeluk Aaron dengan erat, ini lah ibu dari Kris dan Aaron. Woo seunghyun atau yang lebih di kenal Kevin Woo, pria yang dulunya seorang member dari Idol Group yang juga merangkap sebagai model internasional yang memutuskan menjadi seorang designer setelah menikah, Siapa yang tak kenal dia? Baju-baju yang ia ciptakan selalu saja nomer satu.

"I'm fine, thanks Mom, ohh I Love you So much, I miss you" Ucap Aaron mengeratkan pelukan pada Eomma nya yang ramping itu.

"Kau tak ingin memeluk Appa mu Aaron?" Ucap Mr. Wu yang sudah merentangkan tangannya, Aaron pun melepas pelukan pada Eomma nya dan memeluk Appanya.

"KKKK~ Appa jealous eoh?" Ucap Aaron setelah memeluk Appanya, inilah Appa dari Aaron dan Kris, Sean Micheal Wu, Pengusaha yang sangat berhasil di Canada –pada awalnya- namun sekarang usahanya sudah tersebar luas.

Tanpa di sadari Kris iri melihat momen ini, Ya.. Hyungnya itu sangat di sayangi kedua orang tua nya, Hyung yang Cerdas dan cemerlang di mata siapa pun. Bahkan Appa dan Eomma nya Saja yang hampir tidak ada waktu untuk hal-hal sepele -seperti berkumpul bersama keluarga- bisa ada di sini sekarang, itu semua demi Aaron.

"Omo, mianhada… Ahjumma sampai lupa pada si tampan satu ini, aishhh kau sangat tampan Eden, Eomma mu sudah menceritakan semuanya. kau boleh tinggal di sini selama yang kau mau baby…" Ucap Kevin memeluk dan mulai menatap Eden. 'betulkan apa yang ku bilang, ia akan mengalahkan kepopuleran ku di sekolah, aishhh terserahlah' entah untuk keberapa kalinya Kris mengupat dalam hatinya.

"Anggaplah rumah ini seperti rumah mu sendiri, mungkin memang tak sebesar rumah mu yang di Canada" Ucap merendah, oh ayolah rumah ini seperti istana.

"Anniyo, di sini sangat nyaman Ahjussi, gomawo sudah mengizinkan Eden tinggal di sini" Eden tersenyum ramah untuk kesekian kali nya.

"Arasseo, baiklah.. kalian semua, baik-baiklah di sini , kami harus pergi lagi, mungkin untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, kami tak dapat pulang ke sini " Ucap Mr. Wu menjelaskan.

"Kenapa terburu-buru eoh? Katanya mau merayakan kepulangan Hyung, kenapa Eomma dan Appa malah pergi?" Tanya Kris mulai kesal, selalu saja mementingkan pekerjaan.. ia tak mengerti apa yang di pikirkan orang tua nya.

"Mian Krissy.. Appa dan Eomma harus ke California sekarang, Proyek Appa yang ada di sana mengalami sedikit kendala, mengertilah.. lagi pula kau tak sendirian lagi kan sekarang, sudah ada Aaron dan Eden yang menemani mu" Jelas mencoba membujuk anak nya itu.

"Ck.. terserahlah" Kris berlalu dari situ, ia berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. apa-apaan itu tadi, ia sudah muak dengan tingkah kedua orang tua nya. Apakah mereka menunggu Kris mati dulu baru kembali ke rumah, Cih… begitulah bayangan-bayangan yang ada di kepala Kris sekarang. karena ia merasa lelah, ia pun mengistrahatkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur nyamannya.

…

Sore ini langit sangat indah, sinar jingga keemasan sungguh mewah untuk di pandang mata. Di sebuah rumah mewah, tepatnya di sebuah ruang yang sepertinya ruang kerja, seorang pria sedang duduk termenung menatapi tumpukan kertas di atas meja kerjanya. kertas-kertas berwarna merah muda dengan design yang mewah. di permukaan Kertas tersebut, terdapat foto dirinya dan seorang wanita.

Jongin –pria yang termenung tadi- baru saja selesai melakukan foto Pra wedding, Bersama calon istrinya. Setelah pulang dari pencetakan undangan, Jongin mendapat masalah yang lainnya, Eomma nya marah-marah padanya, Eomma nya tak setuju jika Jongin harus menikahi wanita yang tak tau di untung itu lagi. Bukan hanya itu anak-anak nya pun ikut memarahi Jongin, bahkan mereka berteriak pada Jongin bahwa mereka membenci Jongin jika ia menikahi wanita itu. Kepala Jongin Sangat pusing karena semua itu.

Akhirnya Jongin marah-marah, Emosinya meluap. Ia pun membentak sang Eomma sampai mata Jungmin berkaca-kaca dan dia ikut memarahi kedua anaknya yang sangat ia cintai. padahal ia tak pernah memarahi mereka, meninggikan nada saja hampir tak pernah. Sangking emosinya Jongin sampai bertanya suatu hal yang begitu berat pada kedua buah hatinya, Jongin bertanya apakah mereka membela ia –Jongin- atau berpihak pada Halmeoninya, jika mereka berpihak pada Jongin, maka mereka tak boleh protes apa pun pada Jongin dan mereka harus menerima Eomma kandung mereka. namun jika mereka berpihak pada Halmeoni mereka Maka Jongin tak akan bicara pada mereka dan tak menganggap mereka sebagai anak. Alhasil Jungmin tak bicara dengan Jongin, Minhyuk memilih berpihak pada Halmeoninya dan ikut tak berbicara dengan Jongin. sedangkan Minhyun… bocah kecil yang sangat manis itu bingung, pilihan yang di buat Jongin itu sangat berat baginya, Ia pun memilih menangis dan tak berpihak pada siapa pun, dia menangis selama tiga jam dan tertidur karena kelelahan.

Sekarang Jongin merasa menyesal.. ia akui ia salah, ia sudah keterlaluan, namun itu semua terjadi karna ia emosi. Namun Sekarang ia menjadi ragu, untuk tetap melanjutkan pernikahan atau menghentikan sampai di sini saja. Jauh di dalam hati Jongin yang paling dalam mengatakan bahwa ia harus mempertahankan cinta nya namun di sisi lainnya, ia merasa lelah dengan suasana seperti ini. Itu lah yang membuat nya pusing sekarang ini.

 **Di lain sisi…**

Kyungsoo dan Changmin sedang duduk tenang di ruang tamu kediaman Keluarga Shim.. Kyungsoo mengengam erat tangan Changmin, ia juga mengigit bibir bawahnya, dia merasa sangat gugup. mereka berniat meminta persetujuan pada orang tua Changmin. Dan setelah itu meminta izin pada Keluarga Kim –keluarga Kyungsoo- .

Mr.Shim dan Mrs.Seo memasuki Ruang tamu dengan senyum yang sangat ramah, di belakang Mr.Shim and Mrs Seo ada seorang pria tinggi yang mengikuti, sepertinya itu adiknya Changmin yang masih duduk di Junior High School. Changmin dan Kyungsoo berdiri begitu Mr.Shim dan Mrs. Seo datang.

"Mian membuat kalian menunggu" Ucap Mrs. Shim ramah.

"Ada apa menyuruh Appa pulang lebih awal min?" Tanya Mr. Shim dengan antusias.

"Eumm.. itu.." Changmin memandang Kyungsoo sekilas, Kyungsoo hanya menundukan wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya… Changmin menghamili Kyungsoo Appa, jadi Changmin ingin menikahi Kyungsoo" Ucap Changmin tegas tanpa basa-basi.

"M-mworago? Kau… Ya..! Shim Changmin lelucon apa lagi ini? Kau membuat masalah lagi eoh? Kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah eoh! Kau ingin Appa mu cepat mati eoh? Aishhh apa yang akan di katakan orang-orang jika tau anak ku menghamili anak orang? Mereka pasti akan membuat berita utama dengan judul 'Putra Dari Shim Jaehyun dan Seo In Gook suka melakukan sex bebas'. kenapa kau tak menjadi anak baik seperti Sungjae eoh?" Jaehyun –Appa Changmin- Sangat marah.. dia mulai lelah melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Yeobo, pelankan suaru mu.. Aishhh Changmin-ah, kenapa kau melakukan itu eoh? Aishhh… Soo-ah.. Gwaenchana? Mian atas perbuatan nakal anak Pervert satu ini ya, kenapa kau mau saja di tiduri dengannya eoh? Oh atau dia memaksa mu ya.. aishh" In Gook –Eomma Changmin- sibuk menenangkan Mr. Shim.. sekali dua kali ia menasehati Changmin.

"Gugurkan.. Gugurkan saja Bayi nya.. mungkin itu yang terbaik, semua nya akan beres dan tak akan menimbulkan masalah lagi." Ucapan barusan berhasil membuat semua menatap dengan wajah horror. Kyungsoo makin menunduk dan mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Changmin yang dari awal mengandengnya.

"Yeobo.. aishh apa-apaan itu , jangan di gugurkan.." Ucap Mrs. Seo tak terima.

"Appa.. mian.. aku tak akan mengugurkan anak ku, aku masih punya hati, tak mungkin aku membunuh anak ku sendiri" Ucap Changmin tegas, Mr. Shim berdiri dan langsung menampar Changmin dengan cukup keras, Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mrs. Seo berdiri dan memegangi Mr. Seo.

"Yeobo.. tenanglah" InKook memeluk suami nya dan menatap cemas pada anak nya.

"Lepaskan aku yeobo… Kau memang selalu saja berbuat tanpa berfikir Shim Changmin! Kenapa begitu Eoh! Apa Salah Appa! Kau mau membuat ku mati sekarang eoh?" Mr. Shim lagi-lagi memberi pukulan pada Changmin, Wajah Changmin sekarang penuh dengan memar.

"Hentikan Yeobo, jangan memukuli anak mu begitu.." Ucap Mrs.Seo yang berusaha menenangi suaminya. Appa Changmin pergi dengan terburu.

"Mana Pedang ku, biar Ku tembas kepala mu sekarang" Ucap Jaehyun dengan amarah yang meledak ledak sambil mencari samurai kesayangan nya.

"Omo… Yeobo! Neo michoseo?! Ini semua bisa di bicarakan baik-baik, tidak perlu menebas kepala anak mu" Ucap Mrs.Seo mulai naik darah. Mr. Shim menatap tajam Changmin, ia tidak jadi mengambil pedangnya.

"Kau..! Shim Changmin Pilih lah…! Mau mengugurkan Anak itu atau Kau akan ku hapus nama mu dari daftar keluarga!" Emosi Mr. Shim semakin menjadi-jadi. Semua menatap Shock pada Mr. Shim, kata-kata barusan sangat mengejutkan, Kyungsoo sudah menangis hebat..

"Yeoboo..! hiks hiks berhenti bersikap kekanakan" Mrs. Seo sudah mulai menangis, Sungjae –adik Changmin- mulai menenangkan Sang Eomma.

"Cepat Putuskan Shim Changmin!" untuk kesekian kalinya Changmin di bentak oleh Appa nya.

"Mian Appa.. Aku tak bisa mengugurkannya" Changmin tetap bersikeras, mendengar itu Inkook hanya bisa menangis makin besar.

"Kau…! pergi dari rumah ini dan jangan pernah kembali, kau kira kau bisa hidup tanpa ku eoh! Aku dengan susah payah membesarkan mu, sekarang kau menjadi seorang pembangkang eoh! Atau kau menjadi seperti ini karena bocah ini eoh! ya.. pasti karena dia kan? hei bocah murahan kemari kau biar aku hajar hingga kau tak bernafas lagi" Emosi Mr. Shim semakin menjadi-jadi, Kyungsoo semakin ketakutan dan menangis sesegukan.

"Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini, sesuai keinginan mu. tapi jangan pernah mengatakan Kyungsoo seorang murahan, Kau tak pernah tau apa-apa tentang dia Tuan Shim" Ucap Changmin dengan nada yang kasar dan tegas, ia merangkul Kyungsoo yang mulai bergetar untuk berlalu dari ruangan itu.

"Baguslah.. pergi kau sejauh mungkin! Dasar anak tak tau di untung!" Ucap Mr. Shim yang sudah di tahan oleh Sungjae. Mrs. Seo semakin menangis hebat..

"Hiks… anniyo… Changmin-ah… jangan pergi… aishhh yeobo berhenti mengusir anak mu… hiks Changmin-ah!… khajima.. hiks hiks" Changmin tak menghiraukan Tangisan Eommanya itu, ia tetap pergi sambil mengandeng Kyungsoo pergi dari kediaman keluarga Shim.

…

"Hyung.. mianhae… jeongmal mianhae… hiks hiks…" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menangis, Changmin memeluknya erat. sekarang mereka ada di taman kota, mengistirahatkan diri sebentar sebelum pergi ke kediaman Keluarga Kim.

"Nan.. Gwaenchana… uljima.." Changmin mengusap kedua mata Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah dan sembab.

"Mian sudah membuat mu bertengkar dengan keluarga mu, sebaiknya kita hentikan saja Hyung, Soo tidak mau Hyung terluka lebih dari ini" Ucap Kyungsoo, air mata nya terus saja keluar..

"Anniyo… aku sudah berjuang, ini sudah setengah jalan, kau tega menyuruh ku berhenti dan kalah sebelum berperang? Itu akan membuat pengorbanan ku sia-sia Soo" Ucap Changmin sambil memeluk anak yang rapuh itu.

"Tapi…" Kyungsoo menatap pria di hadapan nya, kata kata nya terhenti begitu saja, entahlah kehangatan dari hati Changmin membuat nya nyaman.

"Shttt…asal kau tetap di sisi ku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup, peluklah aku dan tetap di sampingku… arra?" Changmin memeluk Kyungsoo erat, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo ia memeluk erat tubuh kekar Changmin.

"Kajja ke rumah mu.." Ajak Changmin, Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya menandakan bahwa ia setuju, mereka pun mulai menaiki motor Sport milik Changmin dan melesat menuju kediaman keluarga Kim.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang mereka lakukan di rumah Changmin dan responnnya tak jauh berbeda, Kim Yong Hwa –Appa Kyungsoo- marah besar atas pengakuan ini. Pengakuan bahwa anak bungsu nya di hamili seseorang dan orang itu pergi entah kemana, namun amarah Mr. Kim sedikit meredam saat Changmin mengatakan bahwa ia ingin tanggung jawab. Ya memang Keluarga Kim –keluarga Kyungsoo- di kenal sebagai keluarga yang tenang , mereka bisa mengendalikan emiosi dengan baik.

Kang Minhyuk –Eomma Kyungsoo- berusaha sekuat tenanga menenangi putra bungsu nya, Kyungsoo menangis dengan hebatnya. Ia takut oleh Appanya. memang jarang marah , jadi wajar saja jika Kyungsoo takut pada Appa nya.

Kim Soo Hyun –Kakak Kyungsoo- mengajak Changmin berbicara secara dewasa setelah Mr Kim dan Mrs kang masuk ke ruang peristirahatan mereka untuk menenangkan pikiran. Soo hyun berulang kali meyakinkan Changmin, apakah Changmin sanggup menjaga dan merawat Kyungsoo, kurang lebih begitu lah pertanyaan Soo Hyun. Setelah semua selesai Kyungsoo mulai mencerita kan tentang Changmin yang di usir dari rumahnya pada Mrs. Kang, dengan senang hati Changmin di beri tempat di rumah ini. namun ia menolak, 'lebih baik berada di rumah Kris' begitulah alasanya agar ia tak tinggal di sini, Changmin orang yang tak suka merepotkan orang lain. semuanya pun tak bisa memaksa Changmin. Mereka juga menentukan kapan Changmin dan Kyungsoo akan menikah. mereka akan menikah setelah musim dingin berlangsung satu bulan atau tiga bulan lagi.

…

Keesokan hari nya Changmin menemani Kyungsoo ke rumah Tao, di sana Kyungsoo ingin memberi tahu masalahnya ini, kepada Luhan dan Kibum yang tidak tau menau tentang masalah ini. Kibum dan Luhan begitu terkejut mendengar cerita itu, Kibum menjadi naik darah akibat mendengar apa yang sudah Samcheon tercinta nya itu perbuat.

"Lalu setelah ini, apa yang mau Kau lakukan Soo" Tanya Kibum dengan wajah seriusnya, sebagai ketua dari grup mereka, Kibum harus mencari jalan atas masalah kelompoknya.

"Soo juga tidak tau" jawab Kyungsoo polos.

"Eumm bagaimana jika mencari baju bayi? itu akan menyenangkan" Ucap Luhan semangat, Luhan sangat suka berburu barang-barang yang imut, bukan kah baju bayi itu sangat lucu?..

"Ah.. benar.. kajja berburu baju bayi" Baekhyun menyetujui usul Luhan.

"Tapi… bukan kah kita tidak tau, bayi yang akan lahir ini laki laki atau perempuan" Ucap Tao mengingatkan.

"Itu hal yang mudah baby Tao, kita beli saja baju untuk unisex.. jadi tak perlu takut jika yang di beli tidak sesuai nantinya" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang sangat manis, ia senang teman-teman nya tak menjauhinya karena sudah membuatan kesalahan yang memalukan.

Mereka pun menjalankan misi mereka, berburu baju bayi. mereka memborong semua perlengkapan bayi, tak lupa membeli perlengkapan bayi. seperti perlengkapan mandi, perlengkapan makan, dan perlengkapan lainnya.

Hari-hari mereka berjalan dengan sangat menyenangkan , Tao dan yang lain sangat memerhatikan Kyungsoo. mereka akan marah jika Kyungsoo kelelahan, mereka memaksa Kyungsoo mengkonsumsi banyak multivitamin. memaksa Kyungsoo meminum susu tepat waktu dan memaksa Kyungsoo memakan banyak buah. Mereka semua ingin anak Kyungsoo lahir dengan sehat dan cerdas nantinya. serta memiliki kulit putih, bagaimana pun Jongin itu orang yang berkulit gelap dan secara biologis Bayi akan memiliki fisik yang lebih cenderung ke Appanya.

Tak terasa dua bulan sudah berlalu, liburan musim dingin akan berakhir dan hari senin ini mereka akan kembali ke sekolah menjalani semester pembelajaran baru. Itu artinya sekarang Tao dan yang lain sudah naik kelas dan mereka –kecuali Kibum- masih saja di satu kelas yang sama.

Tubuh Kyungsoo sudah sedikit berisi, kandungannya kini tiga bulan menuju empat bulan, namun teman-teman di kelas mereka tak ada yang menyadari itu. saat berpas-pasan, mereka hanya berkata "Omo Soo-ah tambah chubby ya" atau "Soo-ah kau makin lucu ne, pipi mu itu sangat mengemaskan" dan kalian tahu? Ada satu hal yang mengemparkan sekolah saat mereka baru masuk sekolah. Ada seseorang yang menyebarkan gosip bahwa Kyungsoo akan segera menikah dengan Changmin dan itu berhasil membuat semuanya gempar.

Fans Kyungsoo berkabung dan Fans Changmin berusaha melakukan demo di kantor bagian kesiswaan. Apa-apaan itu?. Itu semua berawal pagi tadi setelah upacara, Changmin datang membawa minuman bervitamin tinggi untuk Kyungsoo yang sepertinya kelelahan karena berdiri terlalu lama saat upacara. Saat itu Changmin sangat perhatian pada Kyungsoo, ia membukakan minuman untuk Kyungsoo, memijat pelan bahu Kyungsoo dan beberapa kali mengelus lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

"Omo..apa-apaan Vol de min itu, berusaha mengoda Kyung-ie kita Eoh?" ucap salah satu fans Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkah Changmin.

"Mungkin dia mau memanfaatkan Kyung-ie , Dia itu kan bodoh, mungkin saja dengan mengoda Kyung-ie yang merupakan juara umum akan membuatnya terbantu"

"Cih, kejam sekali anak itu" Begitulah kira-kira perbincangan antar sesama Fans Kyungsoo, namun di sisi lain, Fans Changmin berpikir hal yang lain lagi.

"Eh.. kalian.. lihatlah itu. aishh mengelikan sekali, wajah yang bersemu merah eoh? Sudah ku katakan Si Kyungsoo itu selama ini sok polos dan sok suci, dia berpura-pura menjadi orang yang lemah karena dia takut di Bully. sekarang ia mengoda Changmin Oppa untuk menjadi pelindungnya, jadi dia tidak perlu berpura-pura suci lagi. lihat saja nanti, pasti dia akan menjadi sangat liar" Ucap seorang wanita yang sudah bisa di pastikan Fans Changmin.

"Iya… dia begitu munafik, aku jadi semakin membenci grup uke yang sok pintar itu" timpal wanita lain nya.

"Eumm kalian benar.. Mereka bergaya Sok polos tapi sebenarnya memiliki kepribadian yang sangat mengerikan" Fans Changmin masih saja memburuk-burukan Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya, mereka tak menyadari sedari tadi Kris mendengarkan perbincangan mereka. Saat ini para guru sedang melakukan rapat dadakan, jadi pelajaran pertama di tiadakan. semua murid bebas melakukan apa pun asalkan jangan membuat keributan.

"Ehem…" Kris berdehem sebentar, ia berharap kumpulan Fans Changmin menyadari kehadirannya dan berhenti menjelek-jelekan Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya. Benar saja, seseorang menyadari keberadaan Kris dan suasana langsung menjadi hening, mereka menunduk dan merapat ke dinding. Kris berjalan dengan tenang, wajahnya datar. Dan itu berhasil membuat Kumpulan fans Changmin merinding. Kris berhenti tepat di hadapan kumpulan itu.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan orang lain, kalian mau eoh Changmin mengetahui sikap kalian di belakangnya, kalian kan tidak mengetahui apa-apa. jangan suka menarik kesimpulan sendiri" Kris berlalu, orang-orang tadi mulai melemas, mereka ketakutan setengah mati. biasanya Kris akan menghukum siapa pun yang kedapan membicarakan tetang Grup nya atau orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan nya. Tampaknya Kris sedang berbaik hati kali ini.

Bell peringatan berdering, itu berarti para guru telah selesai melakukan rapat. Semua siswa harus kembali ke kelas mereka. Tao, Luhan, dan Baekhyun masuk kekelas mereka. mereka baru kembali dari kantin, saat Changmin datang tadi mereka langsung pergi ke kantin. mereka tak ingin menganggu acara mesra-mesraan antar Changmin dan Kyungsoo.

Tao buru-buru mengambil tempat duduk Baekhyun, Changmin menduduki kursi Tao, jadi terpaksa Baekhyun berdiri sambil mengerucuti bibirnya.

"Baekki, jangan pout seperti itu sini duduk dengan Ahjussi" Ucap Luhan mengoda Baekhyun dengan suara yang di buat-buat seperti seperti Ahjussi hidung belang.

"Ya..! aishh" Baekhyun geram, ia mendekati Luhan menarik pipi Luhan kuat…

"Ahhh appo… ahhhh" Ucap Luhan, sambil memukuli tangan Baekhyun pelan. namun Baekhyun tak melepaskan tarik kan nya pada pipi Luhan.

"Rasakan.. dasar Ahjussi nakal.. masih mau mengoda eoh!" Ucap Baekhyun geram, ia makin gencar menarik pipi Luhan.

"Aishhh appo… huweee, lepas…" Luhan menolak pelan Baekhyun, tubuh Baekhyun oleng dan menubruk meja nya sendiri sehingga meja itu terjatuh. buku-buku Baekhyun berserakan di lantai, bahkan hingga berserakan di bawah meja Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Changmin ikut memungguti begitu pula dengan Luhan dan Tao..

"Akhhh appo" Ucap Baekhyun memeganggi Butt nya.

"Omo… mianhaeyo…." Ucap Luhan bersalah, ia membantu Baekhyun bangkit, lalu ia mengikuti Tao memungguti barang-barang Baekhyun yang berserakan.

"Eh igo… igeboya Baekki?" Tanya Tao setelah memungguti kumpulan kertas berwarna merah terus memandangi perdebatan antar uke itu. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya… habis sudah…

"To : Choi Tao, To: Xi Luhan, To:… ini undangan eoh? Tao cepat buka, apa isinya" Ucap Luhan yang sedari tadi membaca nama-nama yang ada di atas kertas tersebut. Baekhyun langsung menarik kertas-kertas tadi dari tangan Tao dan Luhan

"I-igo… bukan apa-apa, sungguh" Tao dan Luhan mulai mendekati Baekhyun, mereka tak percaya pada Baekhyun.

"Tao… serang…!" Ucap Luhan semangat .. Tao dan Luhan langsung menyerbu Baekhyun, seisi kelas menjadi ricuh. mereka menyemangati Luhan dan Tao, padahal tidak ada yang bertengkar tapi kenapa malah menyemangati… aneh memang…

Changmin tersenyum singkat melihat kejadian itu, mereka sangat lucu baginya, ia pun melihat jam dinding di depan kelas, ia baru ingat. pelajaran selanjutnya adalah sejarah, itu berarti Boa songsaengnim yang terkenal killer itu akan memasuki kelasnya. ia pun berbalik, hendak menatap Kyungsoo dan berpamitan namun ia diam. dia terkejut, melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah meneteskan air mata. Kyungsoo memegang Kertas merah muda, kertas yang sama dengan kertas yang tadi Baekhyun rebut dari Tao dan Luhan.. karena cemas Changmin merebut kertas itu dari Kyungsoo, Membaca sesuatu di kertas itu.

"Kwon Yuri… Kim Jong-" Changmin terdiam… ini… ini adalah undangan pernikahan Jongin dan Yuri –mantan istri Jongin yang sebentar lagi menjadi istri Jongin-. Changmin langsung meremas Kertas itu, memeluk pujaan hatinya itu.

"Uljima… jebal uljima…" Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya, Kyungsoo menangis hebat pada pelukan Changmin. Baekhyun dan Luhan menghentikan aksi rebut-merebut kertas, Tao memandang Cemas pada kyungsoo. Tak hanya Tao, seisi pun ikut menatap Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Kalian… bisa kalian bilang pada songsaengnim bahwa Kyungsoo tidak enak badan? Aku akan membawanya ke UKS" Ucap Changmin pada Tao, Baekhyun dan Luhan. Changmin langsung merangkul Kyungsoo bergegas ke ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Seonsaengnim datang…!" Seseorang berlari kedalam kelas dan berteriak, mendengar itu semua murid langsung berlomba-lomba duduk di tempat mereka, begitu pula dengan Tao, Baekhyun dan Luhan… mereka duduk dengan rasa cemas yang luar biasa, terutama Baekhyun, ia merasa sangat bersalah,seharusnya ia tak membawa undangan itu. undangan yang di antarkan Samcheon nya kemarin sore.

Choi Seonsaengnim masuk ke dalam kelas, Seomsaengnim termuda di sekolah itu masuk dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian setelah libur panjang eoh?" Tanya Choi Soo young –Seonsaengnim yang mengajarkan bahasa Inggris, sekaligus wali kelas mereka- .

"Not bad…!" Jawab serentak semua murid di ruangan itu..

"Good… baiklah, seonsaengnim ingin megatakan sesuatu pada kalian sekarang. Seonsaengnim rasa ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita…" keadaan di kelas menjadi ricuh, semua bertanya-tanya maksud dari perkataan Seonsaengnim yang sangat mereka sayangi itu. Seonsaengnim yang sangat baik dan sangat mengerti mereka, dulu saat berada di kelas satu, Choi Seonsaengnim juga menjadi wali kelas mereka, jadi mereka tau betul bagaimana kualitas mengajar Seonsaengnim yang satu itu. mereka merasa tidak rela jika harus berpisah begitu saja.

"Shhhttt… tenang lah… kalian tau kan, jika Seonsaengnim sedang mengandung sekarang, sepertinya Seonsaengnim tidak akan mengambil cuti melahirkan namun akan langsung mengundurkan diri, kalian tau Seonsaengnim sangat-sangat menyayangi kalian, tapi… sebagai seorang istri, Seonsaengnim ingin focus kepada tugas-tugas sebagai istri. kalian akan mengerti akan hal itu suatu saat nanti. ayolah jangan menangis, kalian tak ingin melihat Seonsaengnim bahagia eoh?" semua diam.. suasana haru masih kental di ruangan ini.

"Aishhh jebal.. uljima… kalian tau, wajah kalian sangat jelek jika menangis.. Kkkk~, sebagai gantinya Seonsaengnim membawakan teman baru untuk kalian, dia adalah murid pindahan dari jepang. .. masuklah" Seorang pria masuk ke dalam kelas, suasana kelas menjadi semakin ricuh, pria itu berjalan dengan anggun dan teratur. wajahnya sangat-sangatlah manis, tubuhnya sangat putih dan ia tidak terlalu tinggi, semua murid dan para Seme menatap antusias pada teman baru mereka..

"Silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu" Ucap Choi Seonsaengnim pada pria berparas manis itu..

"Annyeong… Lee Jinki imnida, aku pindahan dari Tokyo, aku tak punya teman di korea, jadi mohon bantuannya, Bangapseumnida" Jinki membungkukan badannya pada semua teman-temannya. Suasana kelas yang tadi sempat hening sekarang jadi ricuh kembali..

"Omo suaranya sangat lembut.."

"Hei, lihatlah dia sangat manis, suaranya juga sangat lembut, dia pasti seorang Uke"

"Uke yang menarik ne"

"Omo aku iri pada Jinki, dia sangat Yeppo"

Pujian demi pujian terlontar begitu saja, yang di puji hanya tersenyum dan merona.

"Hei… semuanya…jangan ribut…" Ucap Choi Seonsaengnim menenangkan .

" Eumm Tao… apa di belakang tempat duduk Kyungsoo kosong? Eh? Kyungsoo kemana?" Tanya Choi Seonsaengnim.

"Kyungsoo sedang tidak enak badan jadi dia permisi untuk istrahat Seonsaengnim.. Eumm Kursi itu Kosong Seonsaengnim" Ucap Tao menjelaskan.

"Eumm Arasseo, baiklah Jinki.. kau boleh duduk di sana" Ucap Choi Seonsaengnim. Jinki hanya membungkukan badannya dan mulai berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Baiklah… apa kalian merasa senang sekarang" Tanya Choi Seonsaengnim setelah Jinki duduk di tempatnya.

"Tidak… Kami mau Seonsaengnim tetap mengajar" jawab siswa siswi satu kelas kompak.

"Iya.. jika Seonsaengnim tak ada siapa yang akan menjadi wali kelas kami nanti"

"Seonsaengnim yang terbaik, jangan berhenti Seonsaengnim"

Komentar demi komentar terus di lontarkan oleh siswa-siswi di kelas itu.. berharap Choi Seonsaengnim tidak jadi mengundurkan diri, Choi Seonsaengnim sampai terharu mendengar itu.

"Aishhh tenanglah semuanya, kalian membuat Seonsaengnim sedih, kalian tau ada seseorang lagi yang akan Seonsaengnim perkenalkan pada kalian,dia akan mengantikam Seonsaengnim sebagai wali kelas kalian tunggu ne" Choi Seonsaengnim berjalan menuju pintu, membuka dan berbicara pada seseorang yang sudah menunggu di luar pintu, Seorang Pria masuk..

"Annyeong…" Melihat sosok yang masuk, semua menjadi riuh, bahkan lebih riuh dari pada tadi, saat masuk nya Jinki ke kelas…

To be continued….

Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya?

Siapa Namja yang masuk ke dalam kelas sehingga membuat semua terpukau?

Chap selanjutnya masih special Chap Kaisoo..

Apakah cerita ini akan berakir dengan Kaisoo atau Changsoo

Tetap ikuti cerita ini….

Cameo Cast : Kwon Yuri As Kwon Yuri – Ex Wife of Kim Jong in

Aaron Yun As Aaron Wu – Kris older brother

Lee Soo Hyuk As Park Soo Hyuk – Chanyeol Older Brother

Park Hyung Jin A.k.a Eden As Eden Park (Park Hyung Jin) – Kris Cousin ( bakal jadi main role..)

Ahn Jae Hyun As Mr. Shim Jae Hyun – Changmin Father

Seo In Gook As Mrs. Seo In Gook – Changmin Mother

Yook Sung Jae As Shim Changmin – Changmin young brother

Jung Yong Hwa As Yong Hwa – Kyungsoo Father

Kang Min Hyuk As Mrs. Kang Min Hyuk – Kyungsoo Mother

Kim Soo Hyun As Kim Soo Hyun – Kyungsoo Older Brother

Sean Michael Afable As Mr. Sean Micheal Wu – Kris Father

Kevin Woo A.k.a Woo Seung hyun As Mrs. Kevin Wu – Kris Mother

Lee Jin Ki A.k.a Onew As Lee Jin Ki – New Student (bakal jadi Main role –masih masa pertimbangan)

Choi Soo Young (Snsd) As Choi Seonsaengnim.

Boleh minta review nya?


	8. MISS YOU SO MUCH PART 3

Disclaimer :ceritanya punya saya,cast punya Tuhan,SMentertaiment,dan orang tua mereka,khusus taoris punya saya #plak#digebuk taoris shipper

Main Cast : TaoRis, EdenTao, KaiSoo, BaekYeol, SiBum, HunHan, ETC

Other Cast : -

Summary : masih ingatkah kau saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Tanpa saling mengenal tetapi ingin mengetahui satu sama lainnya

Chapter : 7 of ?

Genre : Romance,humor, Hurt/comfort

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai, pertukaran marga , Mpreg..

Rated : M (suatu saat bisa berubah-ubah)

Note : Tolong yang sudah membaca FF ini berikan reviewnya ya, itu yang menjadi penyemangat saya selama ini, review saja walau itu sangat pendek, kalau bisa sih yang panjang… please don't be silent readers…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Miss You So Much (**_ _ **너무 그리워**_ _ **):**_

"Aishhh tenanglah semuanya, kalian membuat Seonsaengnim sedih. kalian tau ada seseorang lagi yang akan Seonsaengnim perkenalkan pada kalian. dia akan mengantikan Seonsaengnim sebagai wali kelas kalian, eumm tunggu sebentar ne" Choi Seonsaengnim berjalan menuju pintu, membuka dan berbicara pada seseorang yang sudah menunggu di luar pintu, Seorang Pria masuk..

"Annyeong…" Melihat sosok yang masuk, semua menjadi riuh, bahkan lebih riuh dari pada tadi, saat masuk nya Jinki ke kelas…

Seorang Pria tampan bertubuh tegap dan tinggi masuk dengan tenang, pria itu memiliki kulit yang sedikit gelap kecoklatan –Tak terlalu gelap, atau bisa di sebut putih kecoklatan- , pria itu telihat berpakaian mengikuti perkembangan zaman, namun walau begitu kesan rapi tak luput di pandang mata. dan jangan lupakan Killer Smile Khas miliknya, yang mampu membuat semua wanita dan pria berstatus Uke Susah tidur, lupa makan , lupa mandi dan lupa di mana rumah mereka dan lupa siapa nama mereka. #plak #authordijeburinreaderkeamazon

"Woaaah…Tampan"

"Seonsaengnim lihat kesini, Omo.. tampan nya"

"Seonsaengnim ayo kemari… ayo berfoto bersama"

Komentar demi komentar terlontar dari mulut siswa dan siswi di ruangan itu, ada yang merasa senang dan ada juga yang merasa benci karena kedatangan guru baru itu. Bagi para seme dan siswa laki laki di ruangan itu, kedatangan Seonsaengnim itu adalah suatu hal yang bisa membawa bencana dan kesialan, bisa-bisa Uke dan wanita yang mereka taksir menyukai Seonsaengnim tersebut.

"Seonsaengnim, cepat perkenalkan dirimu" Ucap para siswi dan Para Uke -kecuali Tao- di kelas itu, Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya menatap datar sosok yang ada di depan mereka. mereka tak terpengaruh dengan pesona sejuta Watt Seonsaengnim baru itu. sedangkan Tao, ia termenung memikirkan Kyungsoo. ia cemas, ia merasa tak berguna, sebab jika ia merasa sedih dan ada masalah, Kyungsoo pasti menghibur dan memberi solusi untuknya. tapi sekarang Kyungsoo sedang ada masalah, namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. dia merasa menjadi orang yang tak berguna.

"Baiklah… Annyeong Haseyo.. perkenalkan, nama saya Ji Chang Wook, umur saya 24 tahun, saya akan mengajarkan bahasa inggris. saya juga akan menjadi wali kelas kalian.. senang bertemu dengan kalian semua" semua kembali ricuh..

"Omo.. masih sangat muda.."

"Semoga saja Ji Seonsaengnim masih single"

"Omo… kira-kira di mana tinggalnya Ji Seonsaengnim ya?"

Semua jadi sibuk sendiri, berdiskusi tetang wali kelas baru mereka, entah itu pada teman sebangku ataupun pada teman yang duduk di depan dan di belakang mereka masing-masing. Mendengar komentar-komentar dari siswanya, Seonsaengnim muda itu hanya tersenyum simpul, ia mulai memandangi satu persatu siswa nya itu, berusaha mengingat wajah-wajah mereka. Terus tersenyum dan memandang setiap Siswanya. Mata nya berhenti ketika melihat salah seorang Siswanya yang sedang menundukan wajah, Eh anni… sedang termenung lebih tepatnya.

Siswa dengan rambut arang yang lurus, tubuh langsing yang menjulang tinggi, terlihat dari kakinya yang panjang. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sangat Cantik dan sedikit imut. Bahkan saat termenung saja dia sangat menarik untuk di pandangi. Seonsaengnim muda itu tersenyum melihat murid nya yang sedang termenung itu. Yups… siapa lagi jika bukan Tao.

"Ahh baiklah , Kita harus berpisah sekarang, ada yang harus Seonsaengnim urus, kalian sudah tidak sedih lagi kan?" Tanya Choi Seonsaengnim yang hendak pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Anniyo siapa yang sedih,iya tidak teman-teman?" Jawab seorang siswi, ia bertanya pada teman-temannya , berhartap teman-temannya mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"Ne…! kami tidak sedih…" Jawab yang lain serentak, siswi tadi Tersenyum senang karena semua mengiyakan pernyataan nya.

"Jika keadaannya seperti ini, kami malah menginginkan Choi Seonsaengnim pergi sejauh mungkin, agar kami bisa bersama-sama dengan Ji Seonsaengnim selamanya" Tambah seorang siswa yang duduk paling sudut sebalah kiri. Semua lantas tertawa.. Choi Seonsaengnim mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.. ia kesal.. baru saja mereka membuat dirinya terharu, namun sekarang apa? Setelah mendapatkan pengantinnya, ia malah di campakan.. Poor Choi Seonsaengnim…

"Jadi kalian senang Seonsaengnim pergi eoh? Baiklah, nilai kalian untuk sertifikat lancar berbahasa Inggris kalian tidak akan Seonsaengnim keluarkan, biar kalian tau rasa, jadi bagi kalian yang mau masuk ke Universitas di luar korea harus mengubur impian kalian itu dalam-dalam.. otte? Kalian mau eoh?" Ucap Choi Seonsaengnim berpura-pura marah, wajahnya sangat serius, nada bicaranya pun di buat seakan-akan ia sedang tidak bercanda. Mendengar itu, semua murid berhamburan memeluk Choi Seonsaengnim dan berulang kali meminta maaf pada Seonsaengnim tercinta mereka itu, Choi Seonsaengnim hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala mereka, memberi isyarat bahwa dia tidak jadi menyita nilai-nilai mereka.

Ji Seonsaengnim tersenyum melihat tingkah siswa dan guru yang satu ini. Setelah itu kembali ia alihkan pandangan nya pada Tiga orang namja yang masih diam di tempat duduk mereka, sepertinya tiga orang itu sedang ada masalah..

…

Setelah Choi Seonsaengnim pergi, semua berjalan seperti biasa. Seonsaengnim baru itu mengajari mereka beberapa dasar bahasa inggris yang belum pernah mereka pelajari, lalu di lanjutkan dengan sesi perkenalan satu sama lain di akhir pelajaran.. Semua murid bertanya apa pun pada Seonsaengnim tampan itu, seperti Single atau tidak kah dia.. dimanakah tempat tinggalnya, lulusan dari manakah dia, dan hal-hal lainnya yang bisa mereka tanyakan, bahkan ada pertanyaan yang tidak wajar untuk di tanyakan, seperti berapa ukuran underwear milik Seonsaengnim tampan itu.. ck ck ck sangat Freak bukan?

"Baiklah, cukup pertanyaan dari kalian, sekarang giliran Saya yang berbicara ya… dengar baik-baik, karena saya tak akan mengulangi nya, arra?"

"Ya…!" Jawab semua siswa serentak..

"Baiklah, yang pertama. jika kita sedang ada di dalam kelas, kalian boleh memanggil saya dengan sebutan Oppa untuk siswi dan Hyung untuk siswa, Karena saya masih sangat-sangat muda untuk di panggil Sir.. kalian mengerti?... Eum.. lalu yang kedua… saat saya mengajarkan kalian, kalian harus focus pada pelajaran nya. tak boleh ada yang termenung, tertidur atau pun melakukan hal-hal lainnya yang bisa menganggu konsentrasi kalian, arraseo?" Ucap Changwook sambil mondar-mandir di depan kelas, namun matanya masih focus menatap seseorang, yang sedari awal iya pandangi.

"Baiklah saya ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian satu persatu,di mulai dari… euumm kamu, yang di sana. coba perkenalkan diri" mendengar itu, siswi yang di tunjuk itu berdiri. Dengan senyum malu-malu, gaya yang anggun , siswi itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong Ji Seonsaengnim, perkenalkan… nama saya Nam Gyu Ri, saya hobby memasak dan saya masih single loh" Ucap siswi yang di ketahui bernama Gyuri itu, Semua kawannya memasang wajah datar, apa-apaan itu tadi? Dia kira ini tempat cari jodoh apa?.

"Ehem… baiklah, kita lanjutkan saja ya, selanjutnya…. Eum..kamu.. yang disana" mata Ji Seonsaengnim mengarah ke Tao, yang di pandangi tak menyadari hal itu. Semua mulai menatap Tao, namun tetap saja anak itu masih termenung. Akhirnya, Baekhyun yang duduk di samping mejanya melemparkan sebuah kertas, yang tepat mengenai kepala Tao, dengan begitu Si bocah Panda itu terbangun dari lamunannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh Tanya.

"Seonsaengnim bertanya pada mu" Ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah depan. Dengan gerakan yang Slow Motion, Tao memalingkan wajahnya , menatap ke arah depan kelas dan..

(Music Play : EXO K – Angel )

Ji Seonsaengnim terdiam, wajah polos yang tak tahu apa-apa. menatapnya, wajah yang begitu cantik.. oh tuhan, Apa dia benar-benar manusia? Apa dia bukan malaikat yang sedang menyamar demi menyelamatkan bumi, segala fantasi aneh mulai memenuhi pikiran Changwook saat ini.. sekarang kedaan berbalik, Changwook lah yang termenung, menatap berlian kembar terindah yang sedang menatap nya.

"Mianhamnida Seonsaengnim, saya tidak mendengarkan anda tadi. bisa anda ulangi sekali lagi pertanyaan nya?" Tanya Tao dengan nada menyesal, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia bisa termenung di sepanjang pelajaran eoh?

Changwook masih setia menatapnya, Tao berbicara padanya, suara yang sungguh lembut… Tao sedang bicara padanya, namun semua kata-kata yang Tao ucapkan tak terdengar satu kata pun oleh Changwook, saat ini Changwook seperti menonton Tv yang sedang ada di Mode: Mute.

Para siswa siswi yang ada di ruangan itu berulang kali menatap Tao dan Changwook secara bergantian.. suasana sangat hening, bahkan suara pensil yang tak sengaja di jatuhkan salah seorang siswa terdengar sangat nyaring saat terjatuh.

 **KRING~~ KRING~~…**

Bell tanda pelajaran yang berakhir pun berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, dan itu memaksa Changwook berhenti berfantasi tentang Tao. Murid-murid namja berstatus Seme yang mendengar bell berbunyi langsung saja berteriak kegirangan,waktu yang membosankan bagi mereka sudah berakhir, sekarang mereka berhamburan keluar kelas. Berlomba-lomba sampai ke kantin dan makan.

Changwook hendak mendekati Tao, ia ingin mengetahui nama orang yang sudah berhasil membuatnya menjadi orang gila seperti ini. Namun pergerakan Changwook di hentikan oleh siswi dan Uke-Uke yang ingin mengajaknya berkenalan lebih dekat, bahkan ada yang mengajaknya memakan bekal bersama. Namun itu semua tak mampu membuat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tao.

Tao yang saat itu masih kebingungan pun di ajak oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan ke kantin, mereka akan mengisi perut mereka yang kelaparan dan membelikan beberapa makanan untuk Kyungsoo yang sedang istrahat di ruang Kesehatan. Changwook mulai merasa risih pada murid-muridnya ini, mereka melarang Changwook bergerak, bahkan beberapa millimeter saja pun tak boleh, padahal Seonsaengnim tampan itu mau mengejar Tao, "sang malaikat" yang membuat ia gila.

…

Sepasang mata indah terbuka, mata yang sedikit besar.. siapa lagi jika bukan Kyungsoo.. ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, ia edarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan serba putih itu, namun ia tak menemukan Changmin, ia malah menemukan Kris yang tertidur dengan tubuh tegak, dia tertidur sambil duduk eoh? Ck ck ck.. Kris benar-benar orang yang jaim, lihatlah… ia tidur dengan gaya yang sangat-sangat Cool.

Kyungsoo menduduki dirinya, ia masih menatap Kris. Mengucek matanya beberapa kali, berharap yang ia lihat itu tidak salah. Seingatnya… Changmin menenangkannya saat ia menangis dua jam yang lalu, Changmin membelai lembut rambut nya, menyalurkan rasa hangat pada tubuh mungil nya dan akhirnya ia tak ingat apa pun, karena ia langsung tertidur dengan lelapnya..

Kyungsoo turun dari ranjang yang sedari tadi menahan tubuh mungilnya.. mendekati Kris yang sedang tertidur, pada sofa yang tak jauh dari ranjang nya. Setelah dekat, Kyungsoo mulai membangunkan Kris dengan lembut, Kyungsoo mengusap-usap lembut bahu Kris. Dan Kris pun membuka matanya beberapa detik kemudian..

"Eummm…" Kris menlenguh yang terdengar seperti desahan, Kris menatap siapa yang membangun kannya tadi, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menatap Kris.

"Mianhae.. aku jadi ikut tertidur, kau sudah terbangun eoh? Sejak kapan? Eumm sudah merasa baikan eoh?" Tanya Kris sambil merengangkan otot-otot nya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, menandakan ia sudah baikan.

"Hyung.. kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Changgie mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat Kris selesai merengangkan otot-ototnya.

"Changgie?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya sesaat, namun setelah itu ia mulai tersenyum evil "Changmin Chagi eoh? Kkkk Chagi mu itu sedang ada di kantor guru, sepertinya ia sedang berusaha memenangkan peperangan dengan Boa Seonsaengnim, hari ini ada post test. tadi Changmin tak masuk, padahal nilai nya sangat jelek di mata pelajaran ini. jadi Boa Seonsaengnim mengamuk dan menyuruh ku mencarinya. aku menemukannya di sini. ia berat untuk meninggalkan mu sendirian di sini. jadi ia menyuruh ku mengantikan nya menjaga mu selama kau tidur, dan aku ikut tertidur kkkk~… mian ne" Kyungsoo tersenyum, wajahnya juga memerah karena Kris mengodanya. Kris benar, Changgie itu adalah panggilan sayangnya untuk Changmin.

"Gwaenchanayo… Eum… Hyung… gomawo ne…" Kris memandang Kyungsoo..

"Gomawo? Atas apa?" tanya Kris polos.

"Atas semua bantuan mu Hyung, pertama kau sudah mengizinkan Changgie tinggal di rumah mu dan yang kedua kau sudah rela menunggui ku tidur hari ini, jeongmal gomawo.." Ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat pada Kris.

"Apa tadi? Changmin tinggal di rumah ku? Memangnya apa yang terjadi" tanya Kris bingung dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Eh? Maksudnya? Hyung tidak tahu kalau… kalau Changgie.. eumm" Kyungsoo ragu-ragu, ia mau bercerita pada Kris namun ia ragu..

"Anniyo, lupakan… Sepertinya kepala Soo sedang konslet karena kebanyakan tidur" Ucap Kyungsoo mengalihkan topik, Kris hanya tersenyum seadanya.

"Eh… apa kau lapar Soo, mau ku belikan sesuatu?" Tanya Kris..

"Anniyo, Hyung lapar? Jika Hyung lapar, pergilah kekantin. Soo baik-baik saja kok, Soo akan menunggu Changgie di sini.." tegas Kyungsoo tak ingin menjadi beban untuk Kris.

"Jinjjayo? Apa tak masalah jika Kau di tinggal sendirian? Aku takut Changmin mu menelan ku hidup-hidup, karena meninggalkan mu sendiri" Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu tertawa pelan mendengar kata-kata Kris.

"Anniyo, dia bukan kanibal… nan gwaenchana Hyung, pergilah.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Arraseo, hati-hati ne… di ruangan kesehatan sekolah kita ini sangat angker" Kris mulai menakut-nakuti Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum..

"Soo bukan Tao yang akan menangis jika di tinggal di tempat gelap dan di ceritakan cerita-cerita horror" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis, Kris hanya tertawa pelan, ia senang Kyungsoo sudah memberi tahukan satu info baru, Kris bertekat akan mencari semua info tentang Tao, agar ia bisa kembali bersama dengan Tao.

karena jika boleh jujur, dia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Tao, memang sekarang status Kris masihlah pacar Soo jung, tapi suatu saat ia bertekat bisa-bersama-sama dengan Tao lagi. Kalian bertanya Kenapa Kris masih bersama dengan Soojung? Soojung atau wanita popular yang lebih di kenal dengan panggilan Krystal? Jawaban nya ada pada Tao. Saat Kris berjanji tak akan menyakiti siapa pun lagi, ia berjanji tepat di hari di mana ia menyakiti Tao, ia sadar ia sudah keterlaluan. Coba pikirkan readers… bukan kah dengan memberi harapan palsu , Kris secara tidak langsung sudah menyakiti Krystal sedikit demi sedikit, benar tidak?

…

Tao, Luhan, dan Baekhyun sedang makan di kantin, suasana di sana sangat ramai. aura keceriaan tersebar luas ke setiap sudut kantin, namun taukah kalian? Setiap orang yang melewati meja tempat Tao dan yang lain duduk, akan ikut merasakan perubahan suasana yang awalnya ceria menjadi hening, suasana hening yang bernuansa abu-abu. Abu-abu yang mengambarkan kehampaan dan kesedihan.. sungguh kasihan mereka bertiga.

Beberapa saat kemudian keheningan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ricuh, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris, Chanyeol , Suho dan Lay… mereka dalang dari semua ini. seperti biasa, Fans mereka akan berteriak setiap kali mereka datang ke kantin atau bertemu di tengah jalan.

"Omo.. apa mereka sudah tidak waras? Kenapa berteriak seperti memperebutkan baju-baju diskon di mall?" Ucap Luhan malas , ia mengaduk-aduk malas bubur jagung yang belum sempat di makannya.

"Ku rasa, pulang dari sini aku harus membeli asuransi keamanan, Kesehatan dan keselamatan. kalian tau? Kuping ku bisa rusak kapan pun ia mau, suara semua fans girl , Seme dan para Uke itu terlalu berisik" Tambah Baekhyun sembaring memakan sedikit demi sedikit Pasta nya. Tao diam.. dia tak merespon apa pun.

Setelah mendapatkan makanan mereka, Kris dan yang lain berjalan menuju meja dimana Tao dan teman-temannya duduk. Melihat Kris yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka, Baekhyun langsung memakai Headsetnya dan memutar music dengan volume tinggi, setelah itu Baekhyun menyerahkan alat penutup telinga pada Luhan, dengan senang hati Luhan mengambil penutup telingga itu dan memasangkan pada kedua telingganya. Sedang kan Tao, sepertinya dia sudah kebal..

Teriakan-teriakan para fans Fanatik itu semakin besar saja.. haruskah mereka mengikuti sampai Kris dan yang lain duduk? Benar-benar… Kalian tau? Mereka baru mau pergi setelah Kris menyuruh mereka pergi dengan alasan 'ingin makan dengan kondisi tenang'. Mereka tidak langsung pergi begitu saja, Kris harus menerima bermacam kado, cubitan-cubitan gemas dan segala macam, Chanyeol bahkan menerima Ciuman singkat pada pipinya, membuat dia harus mengelap pipinya dengan sapu tangan berulang kali. Sedangkan Suho dan Lay.. tak ada yang berani menganggu mereka, mereka sudah seperti pasangan gangster yang mematikan, mendekati mereka saja sudah cari mati namanya, mereka hanya mendapatkan hadiah-hadiah saja.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa risih setiap hari di ikuti seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun , ia melepas headset dari kedua kupingnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kami terlalu tampan untuk di abaikan" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada Cool, ia juga merapikan poninya yang sedikit berantakan. Baekhyun yang menatapnya sudah hampir muntah.

"Tampan? Tampan kata mu? Cih.. kau tak lebih dar-" kata-kata Baekhyun Terputus, Teriakan-teriakan gila itu kembali terdengar..

"Oh tuhan apa lagi sekarang?" Baekhyun kembali menutup kedua kupingnya dengan headset.

Ji Seonsaengnim berjalan dengan gagahnya memasuki kantin, semua fans nya sudah berteriak seperti pasien rumah sakit yang hampir mati.. bukankah Ji Seonsaengnim baru masuk ke sekolah ini pagi tadi? Kenapa dia dengan mudahnya mengaet Fans sebanyak itu dalam waktu yang sangat singkat?

Kejadiannya kurang lebih berlangsung sama seperti tadi, Ji Seonsaengnim yang entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba meminta izin untuk duduk di tempat Tao, Kris dan yang lain duduki, Fans nya belum eninggalkan tempat itu sebelum Ji Seonsaengnim mau menandatangi baju seragam mereka, dan sebelum Ji Seonsaengnim mau berfoto bersama-sama mereka. Setelah semua itu, suasana meja tempat Tao, Kris dan yang lain duduk kembali sepi… tak ada yang bersuara.

"Eummm kenapa diam seperti ini? Eumm Baekhyun bisa kau lanjutkan kata-kata mu tadi, dari pada hening seperti ini, lebih baik ada salah satu di antara kita yang berceramah.. saat-saat seperti ini orang-orang cerewet seperti mu memang sangat berguna" Ucap Chanyeol dengan Polosnya, Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol. namun yang di tatap tak merasa bahwa tatapan itu tajam. Menurut Chanyeol itu adalah tatap mengoda seorang Kim Baekhyun.

"Sampai mana tadi? " Tanya Baekhyun malas.

"Sampai kau mengucapkan bahwa kau adalah Fans ku" Ucap Chanyeol asal, ia ingin membuat suasana hening dan dingin di meja ini mencair dan berubah menjadi Suasana yang santai, namun nasib berkata lain.

"Ne.. kau benar… kau tahu? aku ini sangat menyukai mu bahkan lebih dari pada fans" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada membaranya, Chanyeol tersedak mendengar itu, Kris menatap horror pada Baekhyun, Tao pun sama seperti Kris, Luhan dan yang lainnya –kecuali Ji Seonsaengnim- mulai gencar-gencarnya mendengarkan "ceramah" Baekhyun, yang mungkin tak ia sadari itu, ceramah yang bisa membunuh harga diri seorang Kim Baekhyun jika ia menyadari kebodohannya itu.

"Bahkan sudah sejak lama, ya… aku menguntitmu sejak kau duduk di bangku Junior High School. Kau tau? Sangking ngefans nya , aku rela menjadi stalker, aku menguntit facebook mu setiap hari. Kau tak tau kan? itu adalah hal ter-" Kata-kata Baekhyun terhentikan lagi. Suara teriakan kembali terdengar.

"Oh God…" Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengunakan headset pada kedua telinganya. Ia memutar malas kedua bola matanya, jari-jari lentiknya mengetuk-ngetuk meja secara berirama. Terlihat Jinki, Si murid baru yang menawan, memasuki kantin dengan tenang di sertai langkah yang beraturan. Kalian pasti sudah tau kan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Ya.. kalian sangat benar.. setelah mendapatkan makanan untuk dirinya, Jinki berjalan menuju meja persegi panjang yang di duduki Tao, Kris dan yang lain. Meja itu memang luas dan tersisa banyak tempat, tapi haruskah semua duduk di sini eoh?.

Suasana kembali hening setelah para Seme pencinta Jinki enyah, Jinki sendiri sudah duduk dengan tenang. Setelah itu Tao, Kris dan yang lain –kecuali jinki- menatap Baekhyun? Yang di pandangi kembali melepas Headsetnya.

"Haruskah aku menyambung ceramah ku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan Polosnya. Semua hanya mengangguk seperti orang idiot yang terhipnotis, Chanyeol lah orang yang paling antusia mendengar kelanjutan dari "pernyataan cinta" Baekhyun yang ia akui secara tidak sadar itu.

"Sampai di mana tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Eummm itu.. Eumm Sampai, eummm bagaimana ya...? eumm… ah aku ingat.. sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan mu yang sesungguh nya pada ku?" Jawab Chanyeol terbata, keringat dingin keluar dangan derasnya pada wajah tampan Si namsa itu.

"Dasar Babo… tentu saja.. aku mencintai mu, kau belum mengerti juga? Aku bahkan mengenal mu lebih dari fans-fans murahan mu itu, aku tau kau memiliki tanda lahir di badan mu, aku tau kau sangat menyukai band band dari jepang, kau sangat menyukai girlband jepang dan aku tau kau menolak 17 gadis dan 21 uke dari Junior High dulu" Ucap Baekhyun dengan bangganya, Chanyeol sudah sangat berdebar-debar. entah karena apa, ia sendiri tak tau. Sedangkan yang lain –kecuali Jinki dan Ji Seonsaengnim- sudah membulatkan mata mereka, sebesar yang mereka bisa.

"Ehem.. kalau begitu… Eumm mau kah Kau berkencan dengan Ku, kita mulai hubungan ini dari awal..Otte?" Wajah Chanyeol sangat serius saat mengucapkan kata-kata barusan. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol , dan tersenyum manis..

"Tentu, Berarti mulai sekarang kita resmi berpacaran ne,omo senangnya" Wajah Baekhyun memerah padam, ia mulai menikmati pastanya dengan ceria. Semua masih menatap Baekhyun..

 **10 DETIK…**

 **30 DETIK …**

 **45 DETIK …**

 **DAN…**

Baekhyun meletakan sendoknya, menundukan wajahnya. mengatur tatanan rambutnya perlahan dengan jari lentiknya, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali… lalu ia mengangkat kembali wajahnya, semua prihatin melihat itu, wajahnya sangat pucat, persis seperti mayat.

"S-sepertinya… E-eyesliner ku luntur… A-aku permisi dulu..y-ya.. Eumm T-Tao… L-Luhan… Kalian mau ikut ke toilet?" Ucap Baekhyun terbata sambil tersenyum Paksa, suaranya persis seperti Robot rusak.. Tao dan Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Jinki ikut ne… kajja.." Ucap Jinki dengan nada yang sangat lembut dan terkesan Ceria , Baekhyun menatap Jinki sekilas dan tersenyum sedikit Paksa.

"E-eummm.. Kajja Jinki-ya" Tao dan Luhan serta Jinki kini membantu Baekhyun berjalan dengan benar, Baekhyun berjalan sudah seperti Robot asli. sepertinya sesuatu di otaknya konslet sehingga ia menjadi robot seperti itu. Ya.. kejadian memalukan tadi itu membuat ia ingin mati saja. Bukan hanya otak nya namun semua tubuh nya jadi konslet seperti itu.

…

Kyungsoo… pria itu sudah hampir setengah jam menunggu di ruang kesehatan, ia menunggu Changmin yang sedang bertemput mengerjakan soal-soal dari Boa Seonsaengnim, seperti yang di kata kan Kris pada nya.

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka, Changmin masuk dengan hati-hati. ia mengira bahwa Kyungsoo masih istirahat di tempat tidur nyaman itu. namun ia salah, Kyungsoo sudah bangun dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis sekarang. Changmin pun tersenyum malu-malu, tangannya mengaruk-garuk kepala nya yang tak gatal.

"Soo sudah bangun eoh, mian.. tadi Hyung habis dari toil-" Changmin terdiam melihat senyum Kyungsoo yang mengatakan seakan dia tau semua

"Otte? Apa semua soalnya bisa di kerjakan dengan benar" Kata-kata Changmin di potong oleh Kyungsoo, Changmin terkejut, awalnya ia ingin berbohong. tapi Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui nya seperti nya.

"N-ne?" Changmin bertanya dengan wajah yang benar-benar bodoh.

"Kkkk~ sudahlah Hyung jangan berbohong, Kris sudah menceritakannya, otte? Bisa menjawab dengan baik" mendengar nama Kris , Changmin jadi mengerutu dengan nada pelan, 'aishhh Kris Babo…kenapa dia begitu jujur, apa tidak bisa dia berbohong sedikit eoh..? lihat saja jika bertemu nanti, aku akan memotong kemaluannya agar masa depannya suram' begitulah kurang lebih upatan Changmin untuk Kris. Kyungsoo menatap lekat Changmin, ia masih menunggu jawaban dari Changmin.

"N-ne… tentu saja, Changgie mu ini kan sangat pintar dalam pelajaran ini" Ucap Changmin bangga, ia berusaha menutupi rasa malu nya. Padahal Changmin hanya bisa menjawab lima soal dari lima puluh soal yang di berikan.

"Arasseo…" hanya itu respon dari Kyungsoo. Ia menundukan wajahnya.. melihat itu Changmin jadi Khawatir.

"Baby Soo, Waegeurae?" ia mendekat dan menatap Kyungsoo

"Anniyo.. Eumm Hyung, bisakah nanti sepulang sekolah kita sama-sama ke rumah Kris? Soo ingin berterima kasih padanya, karena dia sudah membiarkan Hyung tinggal di rumah nya selama ini" Ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Changmin, Namun lihatlah Changmin… wajahnya langsung pucat, ia panic bukan main saat ini.

"Eh.. anniyo! jangan, di rumah Kris kan penghuninya Pria semua. mungkin saja mereka seorang Seme, pokoknya tidak boleh ya.. bisa-bisa mereka mencuri mu dari ku.." Ucap Changmin dengan nada yang di buat setenang mungkin, Changmin memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"Yoona Noona? Dia kan seorang wanita, Wae? Kenapa takut begitu..? atau jangan-jangan Hyung selama ini tidak tinggal di rumah Kris ya?" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dalam pelukan Changmin, kalian tau? Jantung Changmin berdetak sangat-sangat cepat dan itu artinya ia sedang panik sekarang.

"A-anniyo.. S-siapa bilang eoh? sudahlah, lain kali saja ne kita berterima kasih pada Kris" Ucap Changmin Setenang mungkin, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan erat dari Changmin.

"Sudahlah Hyung… jangan berbohong, Soo sudah mengetahuinya kok, dengarlah, bahkan dentuman detak jantung mu sudah mengatakan bahwa Hyung sedang berbohong" Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, ia menatap Changmin yang sedang pucat sekarang.

"Aishh arasseo, mianhae.. Soo Baby memang paling pintar. aku tak bisa berbohong lagi" Kyungsoo masih menatap Changmin, ia masih menunggu penjelasan Changmin, mengerti akan hal itu Changmin langsung menjelaskan semua pada Kyungsoo.

"Hyung tinggal di sebuah kontrakan sederhana selama ini, karena itu lah satu-satunya tempat untuk hidup yang murah, walau pun ruangannya tidak terlalu besar namun Hyung bisa hidup dengan baik di sana, Soal makan… Hyung bisa makan apa pun, namun.. Hyung hanya memakan Ramyeon selama ini, selain harganya murah. hanya itu yang bisa Hyung masak sendiri.. tapi tenanglah… Hyung baik-baik saja… dan hei… kenapa menangis eoh? aishhh uljimayo" Kyungsoo menangis… ia memukul-mukul pelan dada bidang Changmin.

"Babo… babo.. hiks.. kenapa berbohong eoh? Kenapa menyiksa diri sampai begitu, kenapa tidak pernah bilang pada Soo? Tak tau kah Hyung, selama ini Soo berpikir Hyung baik-baik saja, makan dan tidur dengan baik. Namun, kenyataannya apa… hiks hiks" Changmin memeluk Kyungsoo.. ia tak sanggup melihat Kyungsoo menangis seperti itu..

"Uljima..nan jeongmal gwaenchana" Changmin berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo kalau dia baik baik saja.

"Hiks.. Gojitmal.. hiks.. pokoknya sepulang ini Soo mau Hyung menunjukan di mana Hyung tinggal saat ini dan setiap hari Soo akan mengantarkan makanan untuk Hyung.. anniyo.. kali ini Hyung tak boleh menolak, Jika menolak. soo akan marah besar pada Hyung" Ucap Kyungsoo manja pada Sang pelindungnya itu, Pria baik hati yang akan segera menjadi suaminya.

"Kkkk~ arraseo, tapi berhenti menangis ne.." Ucap Changmin sambil mecubit gemas hidung Kyungsoo..

 **KRUUUK~~ KRUUUK~~**

Perut Changmin berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, Changmin bersemu dan mengaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Hyung lapar eoh? Kenapa tidak bilang? Kajja.. kita makan, Soo membuatkan Hyung bekal" mendengar itu Changmin langsung mengenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo, matanya berbinar-binar.

"Jinjjayo? Aishhh gomawo Chagiya… kajja makan di rooftop saja" Ajak Changmin bersemangat, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengandeng Changmin. Mereka berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke kelas Kyungsoo, mengambil bekal dan bergegas menuju rooftop. Mereka tak sadar bahwa orang-orang berteriak tak terima dengan apa yang mereka lihat, mereka cemburu… yups.. siapa lagi kalau buka Fans Changmin dan Kyungsoo.

Di rooftop Changmin makan dengan lahapnya, sesekali ia menyuapkan makanan yang baginya sangat lezat itu ke mulut Kyungsoo, mereka makan dengan riang. kalian tau? Rapat mendadak antar guru kembali terjadi, itu berarti mereka bebas sepajang hari ini.

Selesai makan Changmin menyamankan posisinya di pangkuan Kyungsoo, pria yang mirip namsa tower itu tidur di pangkuan Kyungsoo dengan nyaman nya. Kyungsoo membelai halus rambut pria namsan itu, mereka saling berpandang dan bersemu sepanjang waktu. Kyungsoo juga menyanyikan lagu-lagu untuk menghantarkan pangerannya itu ke alam mimpinya. kalian tau, suara Kyungsoo sangat merdu. Changmin tersenyum dalam tidur nya, ia sangat nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Kembali Changmin membuka mata saat Kyungsoo bernyanyi sambil membelai rambutnya. Changmin menatap lekat wajah "malaikat" nya, yang sedang bernyanyi dengan merdu itu, begitu pula dengan Sang malaikat. ia tersenyum dalam nyanyiannya, ia menatap sang pangeran yang menatapnya. Perlahan Changmin menduduki dirinya, setelah itu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo berhenti bernyanyi. wajahnya sangat merona sekarang, ia terus memandang Changmin.

Bibir mereka bertemu, Changmin mulai melumat lembut bibir munggill Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya membalas sebisanya. mata Kyungsoo tertutup rapat, wajahnya sangat memerah, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya berciuman secara sadar, karena dulu saat melakukannya bersama Jongin. ia tak sadar karena pengaruh dari Obat perangsang yang membuat nya menjadi seperti orang lain saat itu.

Changmin perlahan-lahan menidurkan tubuh Kyungsoo, masih tetap melumat bibir yang rasanya sangat manis itu. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menuruti semua yang di lakukan Changmin. Changmin menindihnya dan melumat bibirnya dengan sangat lembut, tangan Changmin menahan berat tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Kyungsoo sepenuhnya. ia tak mau, bayi yang ada di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo sesak. Dua remaja itu berciuman cukup lama.

Setelah kehabisan pasokan oksigen Changmin membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi Kyungsoo, wajahnya memerah, sama seperti Kyungsoo. dengan nafas yang terengah Changmin menatap lembut Kyungsoo yang terbaring di samping nya. Kyungsoo menunduk malu.. Changmin tersenyum dan mulai membawa pria yang ia cintai itu ke dalam pelukannya..

"Kajja istrahat.." Changmin berkata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Eumm.." jawab Kyungsoo lembut dengan senyum khas nya, ia mulai menutup matanya. ia juga mengembangkan sebuah senyuman, kalian tau? Kyungsoo dapat mendengar dengan jelas dentuman jantung Changmin yang tak karuan dan ia merasa senang mendengar itu. Changmin tulus mencintainya, mencintai nya dengan sangat-sangat tulus.

"Dentuman jantung ini, suara terfavorit ku di dunia" Ucap Kyungsoo pelan dengan senyum nya, changmin tersenyum sambil memeluk nya makin erat.

Mereka tidur dengan sangat nyaman, deru nafas yang beraturan dan mata yang tertutup rapat sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa mereka sangat nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Changmin yang tidur sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang Changmin. omo… ini sungguh romantic.. Seluruh alam pun ikut berbahagia, angin-angin sejuk berhembus dengan tenang, nyanyian-nyanyian burung yang indah mengalun di udara, serta sinar matahari yang meredup menjadikan rooftop tempat yang teduh dan tak terlalu terik.

…

Changmin mulai membuka matanya, kalian tau? Mereka tertidur cukup lama, lihat lah ke langit-langit, cahaya jingga keemasan sudah terpapar dengan indah nya. Changmin tersenyum cerah, dia tersenyum melihat wajah malaikat yang tidur di dalam pelukannya. Dengan isengnya Changmin mulai menutup hidung mungil malaikatnya itu, membuat sang malaikat bergerak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, sang malaikat akhirnya pun membuka kedua mata indahnya, ia tersenyum. Changmin melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menutupi hidup Kyungsoo.

"Sudah bangun eoh?" Kyungsoo mengusap lembut wajah Changmin, suaranya serak dan sangat lemah, suara Khas orang bangun tidur.

"Tentu saja, hei.. ayo pulang, lihatlah langit… sudah mulai gelap" Ucap Changmin sambil menatap lembut Kyungsoo.

"Arraseo tuan Shim, kajja" Kyungsoo menduduk kan dirinya, begitu pun Changmin. mereka mulai berdiri dan berjalan bergandengan. Menuju kelas Kyungsoo lalu kelas Changmin. Setelah mengambil Tas, mereka mulai berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Kalian lama sekali, apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" sebuah suara menghentikan Changmin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang, Changmin dan Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada orang yang berbicara tadi. Terlihatlah seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegap, wajah datar serta matanya yang seperti rubah. Pria dengan seragam Junior High School velvet itu mendekati Kyungsoo dan Changmin.

"Jae? Sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Changmin pada Sungjae. Shim Sung Jae… adik kandungnya, pria itu padahal masih duduk di kelas Satu tingkat Junior High School, namun tinggi tubuhnya sangat menipu, seperti namsan tower.

"Menunggu kalian, Eummm Annyeong Noona" Ucap Sungjae sambil membungku setelah melihat Kyungsoo.

"N-noona? Mian Jae-ya… Soo ini pria bukan wanita" Kyungsoo mulai mengaruk tengkuknya. Sungjae menatapnya, masih dengan wajah datar.

"Gwaenchanayo... sudah menjadi tradisi di keluarga kami, setiap orang yang menjadi pasangan dari keturun pria di keluarga kami entah itu pria atau wanita.. mereka harus di panggil Noona" jelas Sungjae.

"Eh? A-arasseo…" Kyungsoo tersenyum Canggung, bagaimana pun Sungjae itu akan segera menjadi adik iparnya, itulah yang membuatnya canggung.

"Menunggu untuk apa Jae? Kenapa belum pulang ke rumah? Ini sudah sore, bisa-bisa 'Shim Ahjussi' memarahi mu karena berkeliaran hingga jam segini" Ucap Changmin dengan wajah datarnya.

"Appa tak akan memarahi ku.. ayo ikut aku, kita makan dulu. baru akan ku jelaskan semuannya nanti" Ucap Sungjae berjalan mendahului sambil mengandeng Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut.

"Eh? anak itu… Ya…! Jangan dekat-dekat Kyungsoo ku" Changmin mulai berjalan mengikuti Sungjae dan Kyungsoo , ia tak terima adiknya mengandeng calon istrinya itu, mereka menuju parkiran dan melesat dari sekolah tercinta itu.

…

"Noona, makanlah yang banyak… semua makanan ini sangat baik untuk anak mu" Ucap Sungjae masih dengan wajah datarnya. Sekarang mereka sudah ada di sebuah restoran mahal, yang makanannya lezat dan bergizi tinggi. Sungjae memesan banyak makanan untuk Kyungsoo, ia ingin kakak iparnya itu melahirkan anak yang sehat dan cerdas. Sungjae juga berulang kali memukuli tangan Changmin yang berusaha mengambil makanan yang di pesan untuk Kyungsoo itu. Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, adiknya ini kenapa sangat pelit? Changmin hanya di belikan satu porsi makanan saja, sedangkan Kyungsoo di belikan banyak makanan. kira-kira bisa untuk makan lima orang.

"Hyung.. biarkan istri mu makan dengan tenang, jangan jadi Food monster lagi. sebentar lagi kau akan menikah, jika kau tetap seperti itu. aku tak yakin anak dan istri mu bisa makan setiap hari" Ucap Sungjae masih mengawasi Kyungsoo yang makan dengan tenang, Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah tidak sanggup memakan semua makanan itu, namun Sungjae memaksanya. karena sudah di belikan, Kyungsoo jadi tidak hati jika harus membuang-buang makanan ini begitu saja.

"Eumm Jae.. Soo rasa, Soo tak bisa makan lagi. ini sudah terlalu banyak, biarkan saja Changgie yang memakan semuanya" Ucap Kyungsoo , Sungjae menatap Changmin.

"Silahkan Hyung.. ini semua milik mu" Ucap Sungjae, kemudian Sungjae menatap Kyungsoo. sedangkan Changmin langsung memakan dengan sangat lahap semua makanan lezat itu.

"Eumm Noona, aku masih bingung. kenapa kau mau tidur dengan Pria bodoh seperti Hyung ku?" Sungjae menatap Kyungsoo lekat, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sungjae. Changmin sudah melemparkan death glare terbaiknya pada adik tercinta itu.

"Ya..! setidaknya aku bertanggung jawab, aku tau kau sangat pintar, tapi apa kau yakin akan bertindak seperti ku jika kau melakukan hal yang sama dengan ku" Ucap Changmin membela dirinya.

"Bertanggung jawab Eoh? Kau bahkan hanya seorang siswa Senior High School yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan, jika sudah menikah nanti kau mau memberi makanan apa pada anak dan istri mu? Batu-batu kerikil di depan rumah mu? Jika kau lebih pintar tentu dengan mudahnya kau bisa mencari pekerjaan, kenapa kau selalu bertindak tanpa berfikir ke depan eoh? Lihatlah sekarang, kau menghamili anak orang" Changmin mengebrak meja, ia menatap tajam adiknya. Sungjae tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan Hyung nya itu.

"Aku tau kau sangat cerdas Jae, aku tau kau sempurna… tidak seperti ku, aku memang babo, aku selalu bertindak sesuka ku. tapi bukan berarti aku tidak berguna.. akan ku tunjukan pada mu, bahwa aku juga bisa mencari pekerjaan" Kyungsoo mulai membelai-belai tangan Changmin..

"Jae.. jangan begitu, bagaimana pun ia Hyung mu.. kenapa harus memojokan Hyung mu seperti itu eum?" Ucap Kyungsoo menasehati sungjae, Sungjae hanya diam.

"Mian…" Sungjae merasa menyesal dengan kata-katanya, ia mulai mengeluarkan sebuah berkas dari tas sekolahnya.

"Hyung… igo… Eomma membelikan sebuah apatermen untuk mu tinggal, ia mendengar info dari orang suruhannya. bahwa kau tinggal di tempat yang tak layak tinggal, maka dari itu ia membelikan mu sebuah apatermen, kau hanya perlu tinggal dengan nyaman. karena apatermen itu di beli bukan di sewa dan igo credit card dari Eomma, gunakanlah untuk membeli semua perlengkapan dan kebutuhan hidup mu, apatermen itu sudah di isi dengan barang-barang yang di perlukan. jadi tak perlu susah payah memikirkan apa pun" Ucap Sungjae menjelaskan, tak lupa ia sodorkan berkas kepemilikan apatermen dan credit card pada Changmin.

Changmin memandang kedua benda yang ada di hadapan nya, kemudian ia mengembalikan credit card yang ada di depannya pada Sungjae. Sungjae hanya menatap Hyungnya itu.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku akan mencari kerja. aku tak butuh credit card itu, untuk tempat tinggal, mungkin aku membutuhkannya… sampai kan salam ku pada Eomma" Jelas Changmin masih dengan lahap nya dengan makanan makanan lezat di depan nya.

"Araseo…nanti akan ku sampaikan, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" Sungjae bangkit dan membungkuk. ia ke kasir, membayar semua makanan dan langsung meninggalkan Changmin dan Kyungsoo.

"Dia tak terlihat seperti anak kelas satu Junior High School" Ucap Kyungsoo menatap punggung Sungjae yang mulai menghilang.

"Heuh… dia itu selalu ingin sempurna, kau tau? Ahhh yasudah lupakan dia, kajja ke apatermen baru ku" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan tak menanggapi perkataan Changmin, mereka pun meninggalkan restoran itu.

…

"Bagaimana menurut mu?" Changmin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, sekarang mereka sudah sampai ke apatermen baru Changmin. Tempat yang begitu luas dan nyaman, Mrs. Shim memang pandai memilih tempat untuk anaknnya itu.

"Sangat nyaman Hyung.. Luas, nyaman dan sangat rapi… Soo rasa sekarang Soo tak perlu merasa cemas lagi, Hyung pasti bisa hidup dengan baik di sini, Eumm soal makanan Hyung tak perlu cemas. Soo akan ke sini setiap hari, Soo akan masak kan banyak makanan lezat untuk Hyung" Ucap Kyungsoo menjelaskan. tiba-tiba Changmin melepas pelukannya dan memutar tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, sehingga sekarang tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Kesini? setiap hari? Anniyo, itu akan membuat mu lelah, Hyung tak ingin kau kelelahan Soo.. Hyung masih bisa memasak Ramyeon sendiri Soo, jangan Khawatir kan Hyung" Changmin menatap lekat Kyungsoo, jari-jarinya mengelus lembut wajah Kyungsoo.

"Anniyo, Soo orang yang kuat. tidak mungkin kelelahan, lihat lah otot-otot ini" Ucap Kyungsoo meyakinkan Changmin, ia melipat seragam bagian lengannya, memperlihatkan otot lengannya yang tak terlihat sama sekali.

"Otot? Mana? Dimana otot nya ? Tidak kelihatan" Ucap Changmin meremehkan, ia mulai memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai mengembungkan pipinya.

"Baby.. lihat Appa mu.. dia meledeki Eomma" Ucap Kyungsoo manja, sambil menengelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke dalam dada bidang Changmin. Changmin tersenyum, ia mulai membelai surai Kyungsoo dan suasana pun menjadi hening.

Waktu terus bergulir, Suasana di luar sana semakin gelap, Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06.00 PM KST. Kyungsoo dan Changmin masih diam dengan posisi awal mereka, saling memeluk.

"Soo~…" Suara Changmin terdengar setelah lama mereka diam.

"Eumm.. waeyo" Ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Eumm.. apa tidak sebaiknya kau tinggal di sini saja mulai sekarang? bagaimana pun… suatu hari nanti kita akan tinggal di sini bersama-sama.." tanya Changmin iseng, berharap mendapat jawaban ya walau pun terdengar mustahil.

"…" Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Dia diam mendengarkan setiap kata yang Changmin ucapkan.

"Tak Perlu khawatir, kita akan meminta izin pada keluarga mu, otte?"

"…" Kyungsoo masih tak menjawab.

"Usia kandungan mu juga semakin lama akan semakin tua, itu berarti perut mu juga akan semakin membesar, Hyung ingin kau tinggal di sini. tak perlu pergi sekolah lagi, Hyung akan mendaftarkan mu Home Schooling atau kita akan membujuk orang tua mu untuk membuat pengajaran oleh guru sekolah secara pribadi ke rumah, mereka pasti mau merahasiakan nya. nanti setelah kau melahirkan, Kau boleh kembali bersekolah di CJY High School dengan normal. Hyung akan bekerja, mencari uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kita, Pagi hari Hyung akan pergi bersekolah, dan Sore hari Hyung akan mulai bekerja, Hyung berjanji akan menjaga kalian dengan baik" mendengar itu Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan mulai menatap Changmin.

"Hyung… Soo tak ingin menyusahkan Hyung lebih dari ini" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca kaca, entahlah sejak mengandung dia benar benar jadi sensitif.

"Menyusahkan? Kau berbicara apa Soo, sebentar lagi kita akan menikah, kita akan hidup bersama.. itu sudah menjadi kewajiban ku Soo, menjaga dan memenuhi semua kebutuhan mu. jebal.. tinggallah dengan Hyung, ne..?" Kyungsoo mulai menitik kan air mata nya, melihat itu Changmin kembali memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Shhhht.. uljima.. kenapa hobby sekali eoh menangis, tak malu eoh jika di lihat Aegi kita?" Ucap Changmin sambilan mengelus rambut Kyungsoo lembut.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Hyung… mianhae… jeongmal.. mian sudah menyusahkan mu seperti ini, seandainya saja Soo bisa menjaga diri, semua tak akan terjadi dan Hyung tak perlu seperti ini, menderita karena ku" Kyungsoo mulai menangis.

"Siapa bilang Hyung tersiksa eoh? Tak ada yang mengeluh seperti itu Soo, sudahlah berhenti menangis, Wanita atau Uke itu akan terlihat jelek jika menangis, kau tau? Berhenti menangis ne" Kyungsoo mulai menghapus dengan kasar air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Mianhae… Soo sangat cengeng… mian.. Eumm Hyung… Soo mau.. Soo mau tinggal bersama Hyung" Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum, namun air mata nya masih saja mengalir, ia sangat terharu. ternyata masih ada orang sebaik Changmin di dunia ini. Changmin yang mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo tadi tersenyum cerah.

"Sekarang saja Hyung" Ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Sekarang? apa nya yang sekarang?" Tanya Changmin bingung.

"Sekarang saja kita ke rumah Soo, minta izin dan pindah ke sini, Soo ingin bersama dengan hyung detik ini juga" Ucap Kyungsoo semangat. Changmin tersenyum ia bahagia, Kyungsoo bisa mencintainya dengan tulus sekarang.

"Araseo, Kajja! Eh tapi Hyung mandi dulu ne, bagaimana bisa Hyung ke rumah mu dengan penampilan seperti ini" Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh Changmin, ia langsung mengandeng Changmin.

"Anniyo, tidak perlu mandi Hyung sudah cukup tampan kok, kajja ke rumah Soo" Changmin tersenyum, mereka pun bergegas menuju kediaman Keluarga Kim.

…

Mobil Sport Changmin mulai memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Kim yang sangat luas dan megah itu. Banyak Maid yang sudah menunggu di depan rumah kediaman keluarga Kim. Mereka menunduk hormat saat Changmin dan Kyungsoo turun dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki rumah kediaman keluarga Kim. Kyungsoo dan Changmin terus berjalan masuk, menuju ruang tamu. Disana Mrs. Kang dan Soo hyun sudah duduk dengan tenang. Melihat itu Changmin langsung membungkukan diri nya Sopan.

"Annyeong haseyo" Mrs. Kang bangkit dari duduknya, tersenyum manis ia mendekati Changmin, menepuk pelan bahu Changmin.

"Tak perlu seformal itu Changmin-ah" Ucap Mrs. Kang Sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian dari mana saja, habis kencan eoh? Kalian romantic sekali Eumm, Seperti penganti baru saja" Ucap Soohyun asal, ia masih sibuk dengan smartphone di tangannya, entah apa yang ia lakukan.

"A-anniyo Hyung, tadi kami habis melihat Apatermen yang baru di belikan untuk ku" Ucap Changmin canggung.

"What? Apatermen? Kau sudah memiliki apatermen…? Daebak ! Eomma… lihat, dia saja sudah ada apatermen sendiri, kenapa Eomma tak mau membelikan aku apatermen? Aku juga ingin seperti dia Eomma" Rengek Soohyun frustasi, sudah lama ia ingin pindah dan hidup sendiri.

"Apatermen? Anniyo… tak bisa, Menjaga diri mu sendiri saja tak bisa.. sekarang kau meminta tinggal sendiri? Tidak bisa…" Ucap Mrs. Kang Tegas, lalu Mrs. Kang menatap Changmin.

"Katanya kalian ingin membicarakan sesuatu, ada apa? Ohh ya, Appanya Kyungsoo sedang ada di luar negeri. jadi jika ada yang serius kita bisa bicarakan tanpa kehadiran Appa Kyungsoo, jadi… apa yang ingin di bicarakan? Oh… Eomma lupa menyuruh mu duduk, kajja duduk dulu" Ucap Mrs. Kang menuntun Changmin untuk duduk bersama nya. Changmin sedikit bersemu mendengar kata "Eomma" yang di gunakan Mrs. Kang untuk kata ganti namanya. Itu berarti, ia sangat di terima di keluarga ini.

"Nah, sekarang katakan lah, apa yang ingin kalian katakan?" tanya Mrs. Kang sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Eummm sebenarnya saya ingin mengatakan pada anda.. tentang… eummm" changmin mengantung kata kata nya sungguh ia merasa sangat gugup sekarang

"Anda? Anniyo, mulai sekarang panggil saya dengan sebutan Eommoni, arra? Nah lanjutkan" Ucap sedikit memotong.

"A-arasseo Eummm Eomma. Jadi, saya ingin meminta izin untuk membawa Kyungsoo tinggal bersama saya, kebetulan…saya sudah memiliki apatermen sendiri. Eummm anda Tak perlu khawatir… saya akan menjaganya dengan baik, saya juga akan bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Kyungsoo, saya juga akan mendaftarkan dia untuk Home Schooling.." Changmin meyakin kan Minhyuk –Mrs. Kang- , ia takut setengah mati. ia takut Mrs.Kang tak mengizinkan. Mrs. Kang menatap Changmin yang ketakutan, ia diam dan terus menatap Changmin. Membuat Changmin berkeringat dingin.

"Baiklah.. kapan kalian akan pindah? Tak perlu home schooling, Eomma akan memintah guru pilihan dari JYC untuk mengajar mu secara khusus. Menhindari mu dari absen" Ucap Mrs. Kang tiba-tiba dengan senyuman yang sangat cerah di wajahnya. Secara kebetulan Mrs. Kang merupakan ketua dewan orang tua murid di sekolah mereka, jadi kurang lebih ia memiliki kekuasaan khusus.

"N-ne?" Changmin tercengang, ia tak salah dengar? Kenapa mudah sekali?...

"Eomma… ini tak adil, kenapa Kyungsoo boleh tinggal sendirian?" Soohyun tak terima , ia merasa Eommanya tak adil. Kenapa adiknya di beri izin tinggal di luar.

"Dia tidak sendirian, dia bersama Changmin.. dan Eomma percaya pada Changmin, karena dia orang yang bertanggung jawab, lagi pula jika Appa di sini Appa juga akan setuju dengan keputusan Eomma. Eumm Changmin-ah.. kapan kalian akan pindah? Sekarang? besok? Lusa? Kapan? " Tanya Mrs. Kang antusias.

"Eumm Sekarang Eomma, bisakah Eomma menyuruh seorang membawakan barang-barang Soo, ke apatermen Changmin Hyung?" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara. Changmin tercengang melihat itu, Kenapa Kyungsoo sangat bersemangat eoh?

"Tentu bisa Chagiya, tunggu sebentar ne. semua akan Eomma urus, nah sekarang kalian mandi dan Makan lah dulu, setelah itu kalian bisa kembali ke apatermen kalian" Mrs. Kang berlalu dari ruang tamu, meninggalkan Changmin Yang kebingungan. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan Soohyun hanya diam, ia kesal pada Eomma nya. jadi dia hanya diam dan bermain dengan Smartphone kesayangan nya.

…

Changmin dan Kyungsoo sudah kembali ke apatermen mereka, mereka baru saja membuka pintu apatermen dan kalian tau apa? apatermen ini sudah mirip ruangan pengantin baru. Suasana remang-remang beribu lilin-lilin beraroma terapi bertebaran di lantai, balon-balon yang berterbangan di langit-langit apatermen, dan jangan lupa bunga-bunga yang bertaburan di atas ranjang king size milik Changmin. Ohh anniyo… biar Author ralat, jangan lupa bunga-bunga yang bertaburan di atas ranjang king size milik Changmin dan Kyungsoo.

"I-igo boya?" Changmin menatap apatermen nya yang sudah mirip Kamar penganti baru itu.

"Kkkk~ tadi Eomma sempat bilang, jika ini adalah ucapan terima kasih untuk Hyung, karena sudah mau menjaga Soo, di kulkas juga sudah di isi dengan persediaan makanan untuk kita" Ucap Kyungsoo menjelaskan. Mereka mulai masuk menyusuri setiap sudut apatermen itu. Changmin masih saja tercengang-cengang dengan apa yang di perbuat oleh Mrs Kang, seingatnya tadi Mrs. Kang meminta password kunci apatermen nya hanya untuk menghantar barang-barang milik Kyungsoo, tapi kenapa sekarang apatermen nya jadi begini.

Kyungsoo kembali dari dapur, mendekati Changmin yang sedang memerhatikan Fotobox mereka –Changmin dan Kyungsoo- yang sudah di cetak dengan ukuran yang besar dan di pajang di dekat ruang tv, foto itu mereka ambil saat berjalan-jalan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul.

"Hyung… sedang apa?" Kyungsoo membelai pelan bahu Changmin.

"Anniyo.. hanya sedang memandang foto ini, ternyata Kau benar-benar cantik. lihatlah foto itu" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan melanjutkan ritualnya, meminum susu untuk orang hamil.

"Hyung juga sangat tampan" Ucap Kyungsoo setelah menghabiskan Susu nya.

"KKkkk~ bisa saja, jangan mengoda.. eh? Sudah minum susu nya eoh? Kenapa tak bilang-bilang? Kan bisa Hyung buatkan" Ucap Changmin sambil mencubit kecil hidung Kyungsoo.

"Anniyo, Soo masih bisa membuat susu sendiri Hyung. Dan kau perlu tau kalau seseorang yangs edang hamil tidak boleh diam diam bermalasan, lebih baik jika banyak bergerak" Jelas Kyungsoo yang hanya di balas oleh anggukan mengerti dari Changmin.

"Soo.. Kau tak boleh terlalu lelah.. jangan memaksakan diri" Changmin memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Nan Gwaenchana" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Tak ada bantahan Nyonya Kim, Jika kedapatan melanggar larangan-larangan yang ku buat, maka kau akan di hukum, arra?" Ucap changmin sambil mengendong Kyungsoo ala Bridal sytle.

"Hukuman? Apa hukuman nya?" Kyungsoo menatap Changmin dengan wajah manja nya, dan tak lupa ia kalungkan tangannya pada leher Changmin.

"Eummm apa ya? Eummm.. sekali melanggar, anda harus mencium Tuan Shim Changmin yang tampan ini, satu kecupan untuk satu kali melanggar, otte?"

"KKkkk~ kalau begitu apa larangan nya?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Emm… Soo tak boleh melakukan pekerjaan berat seperti mengangkat barang-barang berat, tak boleh melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Soo kelelahan seperti bersih-bersih, dan tak boleh memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat mu stress, jadi setiap punya masalah kau harus cerita."

"Eh? Kenapa banyak sekali eoh? Itu tidak adil, Eumm jika memasak? Apa masih boleh?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengerling manja.

"Emmm… boleh, tapi tidak boleh sampai kelelahan ne, jika kelelahan lihat saja." Ucap Changmin mengancam Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Hoammm…" Changmin menguap pelan. Kyungsoo menatapnya dan tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Mengantuk Eoh? Kajja tidur" mendengar itu Changmin segera membawa Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruang tidur mereka.

Changmin merebahkan tubuh Kyungsoo, tak lupa ia menyelimuti Kyungsoo. setelah itu Changmin berbaring di sampingnya. mereka saling menatap dan saling melempar senyum.

"Tutup mata mu" Ucap Changmin sambil membelai lembut pipi mulus Kyungsoo.

"Hyung duluan.." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku akan menjaga mu hingga terlelap, tidurlah.." ucap cangmin sambil mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

"Arraseo…" Kyungsoo mulai menutup matanya, Changmin tersenyum dan mulai membelai surai indah Kyungsoo.

 **1MENIT …**

 **5 MENIT…**

 **15 MENIT…**

 **30 MENIT…**

Changmin masih setia terjaga… ia masih menatap lekap wajah Kyungsoo. Wajah polos sang malaikat yang tertidur.

"KKkkk~ lihatlah wajah mu, sungguh cantik. apa kau yakin kau bukan seorang malaikat? Oh Tuhan… Cinta ku begitu indah.." tangan Changmin kini mulai menelusuri wajah malaikatnya itu.

"Mata mu, bibir mu, seluruh yang kau miliki membuat ku bertambah cinta pada mu, setiap detik… layaknya darah yang di pompa oleh jantung… dug.. dug.. dug… kau lah hidup ku sekarang" tangan Changmin membelai halus pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu.. aku bukan seorang yang kaya raya sekarang, tapi percayalah. aku akan menjadi kaya untuk mu, akan kita bangun rumah tangga yang harmonis. nanti… aku ingin memiliki dua anak dari mu, jadi kita akan memiliki tiga anak. aegi yang akan lahir ini dan dua dongsaeng nya yang akan menyusul… KKKk~.." Changmin masih menatap lekat wajah malaikatnya itu.

"Tau kah kau. aku akan berubah jadi superhero, bukan seperti Batman, Superman, Spiderman, Power ranger atau pun yang lainnya yang hanya ada di film-film, aku akan menjadi superhero mu yang akan menjaga mu, memeluk mu, dan mencintai mu di dunia nyata ini" Ucap Changmin tersenyum manis, ia mencubit gemas hidung Kyungsoo dan detik itu juga, berlian bening Kyungsoo mengalir dari kedua mata indah Kyungsoo yang tertutup.

"Hei… kau menangis Eoh, kau menipu ku ya Mrs. Kim? jangan berpura-pura tidur, buka mata mu" Mendengar itu Kyungsoo membuka matanya, air matanya langsung mengalir dengan deras. Badan nya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Hiks… Hiks…" Kyungsoo menengelamkan wajah nya dalam pada pelukan Changmin.

"Shttt.. jangan menangis, kenapa menangis eoh? Siapa yang meninggal? Tak ada yang perlu di tangisi, Shhhtt Uljima" Changmin menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dan membawa tubuh mungil pujaan hati nya itu kedalam dekapan hangat nya.

"Apa yang membuat mu bangun? Apa karena suara jelek ku eumm?" Changmin membelai pelan surai indah Kyungsoo.

"Babo…Hiks.. Hyung Babo" Kyungsoo memukul pelan dada Changmin beberapa kali.

"Eum? Arasseo… aku memang Babo, jadi berhenti menangis ne" Changmin terus membelai surai lembut Kyungsoo.

"Hiks.. hiks… Huweeee…" Tangisan Kyungsoo makin besar, ia sangat terharu dengan kata-kata Changmin yang dapat membangunkan nya tadi.

"Aishhh" Changmin mulai Frustasi dan…

 **CHU~~**

Sebuah Kecupan Singkat di bibir Kyungsoo berhasil membuatnya sedikit diam. Kyungsoo menatap Changmin, Changmin tersenyum.

"Satu kecupan, Karena telah melangar aturan nomer 4 yang mengatakan kalau Nyonya Kim tak boleh tidur terlambat" jelas Changmin.

"Mwo? Anniyo.. tidak ada peraturan seperti itu sebelumnya, Hyung curang" Kyungsoo merasa di perlakukan tidak adil.

"Hei.. siapa yang membuat peraturan di sini? Kenapa banyak protes eoh? kau tidak tau? Baru saja Hyung membuatnya, itu semua demi Nyonya Kim. jangan banyak protes, sekarang… kajja tidur" Changmin kembali memeluk Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dasar Curang" Kyungsoo kembali menengelamkan wajah nya.

"Shttt… diam atau akan di cium Sembilan ratus Sembilan puluh Sembilan kali" Ucap Changmin dengan tawa kecil nya.

"Eh? Anniyo.. baiklah, Soo tidur, Jaljja~" Kyungsoo menutup mata nya dengan senyum manis khas nya.

Mereka berdua pun menutup mata dan bersama-sama pergi ke alam mimpi. alam yang membawa senyuman dalam tidur mereka, tampak nya mereka sedang bermimpi indah saat ini.

…

Hari-hari baru di mulai, hari yang mengembirakan bagi Changmin dan Kyungsoo, mereka melewati hari-hari mereka penuh dengan Cinta layak nya pengantin baru yang sedang di mabuk cinta.

Changmin mendapatkan pekerjaan, ia bekerja di sebuah Caffe milik Hyung teman dekat nya, gaji nya itu cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari bersama Kyungsoo. Cukup untuk membiayai untuk membiayai sekolahnya sendiri. Kalian bertanya Kenapa seorang pegawai Caffe bisa memiliki gaji yang jika di perhitungkan sedikit besar? jika kalian berfikir Changmin bekerja sebagai pelayan atau Chef di Caffe tersebut, berarti tebakan kalian salah. Changmin langsung di terima sebagai Manager, kalian tau? Walaupun ia tak pintar di urusan pelajaran, namun Changmin pintar di bidang managemen. ia bisa mengatur usaha Hyung temannya ini sebaik mungkin, hingga Caffe ini bisa sangat besar seperti sekarang ini. di tambah lagi dengan alat pengecap Changmin yang sungguh bisa di andal kan, itu membantunya menyeleksi makanan-makanan yang layak di sajikan di Caffe mereka.

Tunggu dulu, pasti kalian berfikir Changmin memiliki pekerjaan yang gampang ne? kalau kalian berfikir seperti itu, kalian salah. kalian tau? Di Caffe itu hanya memiliki Empat pelayan dan tiga Chef, sedangkan Caffe ini bisa di bilang bukan Caffe yang Kecil. ratusan orang lebih bisa datang ke Caffe itu dalam sehari, sehingga Changmin harus turun tangan untuk membantu pekerja-pekerja nya itu. Ia bahkan bisa kehilangan jam makan nya, jam istrahat Sore nya dan terkadang iya harus lembur. Dan di saat lembur itu, Changmin menyuruh Tao, Luhan, Atau Baekhyun menginap di apatermennya. guna menemani Kyungsoo, kebetulan Kibum sedang pertukaran pelajar di jepang, jadi tak bisa membantu Changmin mengawasi Kyungsoo.

Dan kalian mau tau bagaimana rutinitas Kyungsoo sehari-hari? Dengar kan baik-baik. Kyungsoo hanya perlu bangun di pagi hari, ia memasak sarapan dan mandi, lalu membangunkan Changmin untuk sarapan dan pergi sekolah, setelah itu ia akan Privat di rumah bersama guru pilihan dari JYC, pada siang hari ia akan menonton Tv. jika sedang ingin ia akan memasakan sesuatu untuk Changmin dan mengantarkannya . jika tidak ia akan menyuruh teman-temannya datang berkunjung ke tempatnya. Malam hari ia akan tidur jam delapan malam, itu peraturan dari Changmin. Changmin baru akan pulang jam sepuluh, saat Changmin pulang. ia akan membereskan rumah, mencuci piring, dan segalanya yang bisa ia lakukan. setelah itu Changmin akan memanaskan makanan-makanan yang telah di masak oleh Kyungsoo dengan oven, memakannya dan tidur.

Sekarang umur kandungan Kyungsoo sudah memasuki pertengahan Tujuh bulanan, perut Kyungsoo sudah sangat membesar. kalian pasti bertanya kenapa Changmin dan Kyungsoo belum juga menikah. sebab, menurut rencana mereka akan menikah di awal masuk sekolah. sebenarnya itu semua di sebab kan oleh Mr. Kim –Appa Kyungsoo- yang sedang ada di luar negeri, ia belum bisa kembali saat ini, mungkin saat Kyungsoo akan melahirkan Appa nya baru bisa kembali ke sini.

…

Pagi ini Cuacanya sangat cerah. langit membiru cerah, awan-awan seputih kapas, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa akan turun hujan. Tao baru saja turun dari Bus, ia berjalan tenang menuju sekolahnya. kebetulan halte Bus yang ia turuni tadi tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Hari ini Suho tak bisa mengantarnya, ia sakit dan tak masuk sekolah. Siwon sedang ada di luar negeri untuk mengurusi beberapa kendala di cabang perusahan nya di sana dan Yoona sudah pergi entah ke mana saat Tao bangun tidur tadi, sedangkan Supir pribadi keluarga Choi sendiri tidak bisa mengantarkannya karena sedang mengambil Cuti, anaknya sedang sakit jadi dia tak dapat bekerja. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Tao, namun walau begitu ia tak mengeluh.

Saat Tao memasuki gerbang sekolah dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat kerumunan para wanita dan para namja berstatus Uke mengerumuni sesuatu dan berteriak-teriak histeris.

"Oh Tuhan, sepagi ini kah? Haruskah kau biarkan mereka menghancurkan kebahagiaan ku di pagi yang indah ini…" Tao merasa bosan dengan penghuni sekolah ini, apa sih enaknya mengagumi seseorang? ia ingat betul setiap pagi loker dan lacinya akan penuh dengan coklat, surat cinta dan bunga mawar.

"Oh Tuhan, siapa lagi kali ini korbannya? Kris? Chanyeol? Jinki? Ji Seonsaengnim? Baekhyun? Luhan? Siapa? Aishhh sebaiknya aku pura-pura tak melihat" Ucap Tao entah pada Siapa, ia pun berjalan sambil berpura-pura tak melihat.

Selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah dan… Ia berhasil melewati kerumunan itu, sebuah helaan nafas yang panjang keluar begitu saja dari bibir Tao, ia merasa lega sekarang. namun..

 **TAP…**

Lengan Tao di tarik seseorang, badannya di paksa berputar dan sebuah tangan bertenger di bahu nya sekarang, orang itu merangkul Tao, Tao mulai menatap sang pelaku pemaksaan itu, dia seorang pria yang wajahnya terlihat asing, dengan ekspresi yang susah di artikan Tao mulai bergumam dalam hati nya, 'apa-apaan ini?'.

"Mianhae semua, Aku sudah memiliki kekasih… jeongmal mianhaeyo.." Ucap Pria yang tak di kenal itu, ia mulai menatap ke arah Tao dan detik berikutnya mulai memeluk Tao.

"Jeongmal mianhae, jebal. tolong aku, mereka membuat ku risih. tolong aku… kali ini saja." Ucap Pria yang tak di kenal tadi berbisik tepat di kuping Tao, mendengar itu Tao hanya diam. Pria itu melepas pelukannya pada Tao. Matanya menatap mata Tao.

"Chagiya~ dari mana saja eoh? Aku mencari mu sedari tadi.. lihat lah orang-orang itu, mereka pikir aku masih single. benar-benar menyebalkan kan ?" Ucap pria itu menatap puluhan orang yang mengerumuninnya tadi, sedangkan orang-orang tadi mulai pundung. Tao masih diam, ia masih merasa Shock atas perbuatan 'tiba-tiba' pria asing itu.

"Chagiya~ kenapa diam saja? Kau lapar eoh? aishh pasti kau tidak sarapan lagi pagi ini? Baiklah kajja kita cari makanan untuk mu. ohh ne aku hampir lupa, kalian semua.. jebal jangan mengejar-ngejar ku lagi ne. kasihan kekasih ku ini, dia bisa cemburu" Ucap pria itu tepat di hadapan puluhan "Calon Fans" nya itu dan kalian tahu, banyak yang pingsan saat itu juga bahkan beberapa menangis histeris. Bahkan Fans Tao yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di situ sudah melemparkan tatapan tajam pada pria yang tak mereka kenal itu. Namun pria itu tak mau ambil pusing, kalau boleh jujur pria itu tak pernah takut pada para Seme yang menatapnya tajam itu.

Tao dan pria asing itu pun pergi dengan tenang dari hadapan orang-orang yang frustasi tadi. mereka terus berjalan menuju tempat yang sepi, kalian tau di mana mereka sekarang? mereka sedang ada di kamar mandi, biar author perjelas lagi ne K-A-M-A-R M-A-N-D-I . mereka ada di sebuah bilik di dalam kamar mandi. pria itu mengunci bilik itu dan mulai menatap Tao.

Tao pun begitu, ia menatap lekat wajah pria yang tak ia kenal ini. Wajah tampan, kulit putih susu, tubuh yang sangat tinggi, bibir yang seksi dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang blonde… apa dia kembaran Kris?

"Eummm.. mianhada, mungkin kau terkejut dengan perbuatan ku yang tiba-tiba tadi. mungkin kau merasa risih saat ini, mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae.. aku hanya takut pada orang-orang tadi, mereka langsung mengatakan cinta dan melakukan hal-hal yang menurut ku tak wajar. padahal kami tak saling mengenal, tadi aku melihat mu lewat kau terlihat tak perduli pada apa yang terjadi, jadi ku pikir kau bukan orang yang bisa membahayakan ku seperti orang-orang aneh yang memaksa di sebut fans tadi" pria itu berusaha menjelaskan pada Tao, ia takut di anggap aneh oleh Tao. Sedangkan Tao sekarang mati-matian menahan tawanya, kalian tau? Baru Tao sadari bahwa pria asing itu memiliki logat dan dialek yang sangat lucu. Sepertinya dia bukan asli korea.

"Gwaenchanayo.. aku mengerti bagaimana rasa nya berada di posisi mu, pasti kau sangat risih. Aku juga pernah mengalamin nya" Ucap Tao tersenyum sejuta watt.

"Oh ya.. aku hampir lupa. perkenalkan, nama ku Eden Park, nama asli ku Park Hyung Jin. Tadi cukup memanggil Eden saja, sekarang aku berada di jenjang paling Akhir di Junior High School ini, aku murid pindahan dari Canada. senang berkenalan dengan mu" pria itu mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Tao.

"Ohhh ne.. senang berkenalan dengan mu Sunbae, perkenalkan nama ku Edison Choi atau Choi Tao, orang-orang lebih sering memanggil ku Tao" Ucap Tao membalas uluran tangan Eden.

"Eummm Tao… bisa kah kau mengantarkan ku ke kantor kepala sekolah?" tanya Eden ragu.

"Kepala sekolah? Tentu saja… kajja…" Tao membuka pintu bilik itu, ia keluar terlebih dahulu dan Eden membututi nya dari belakang. Ternyata sekumpulan pria yang bergaya seperti Gengster sudah berada di kamar mandi entah sejak kapan, ketua dari kumpulan pria itu yang bernama Daesung, terlihat dari Tag name yang ia gunakan. Daesung terlihat terkejut melihat Eden dan Tao yang keluar dari satu bilik. Bukan rahasia lagi memang jika Daesung adalah Fans berat dari Tao.

"O-omo…. Tao-ah… k-kalian? Kenapa kalian bisa keluar dari dalam bilik yang sama?" Ucap Daesung, wajah Daesung sangat pucat. ia begitu takut idolanya itu di apa-apai oleh pria yang tidak ia kenal itu. Melihat itu Eden langsung tersenyum Evil. Dia pun mendekati Tao.

"Aishhh Chagiya~ sudah ku katakan, tidak baik jika melakukannya di sekolah. tapi kau tetap memaksa, lihatlah... orang itu menangkap basah kita" Ucap Eden sambil merapikan seragam Tao. Mendengar itu Tao dan Daesung serta Para penggikut Daesung membulatkan mata sempurna, mereka Shock dengan perkataan Eden barusan..

"Kalian.. bisakah jaga rahasia ini baik-baik? Eum Chagiya, kajja pergi… kami pergi dulu ne" Ucap Eden sambil tersenyum cerah ke arah Daesung dan pengikutnya, Setelah itu Eden menyeret Tao yang masih Shock keluar dari kamar mandi… Tao hanya bisa pasrah.

 **PRANG…PRANG…**

Baru beberapa langkah Eden dan Tao berjalan menjauhi kamar mandi, suara pecahan kaca Sudah terdengar dengan nyaringnya.

"Boss… jangan lakukan itu.. nanti Boss bisa terluka parah" ucap salah satu pengikut Daesung.

"Tao… kenapa kau lakukan ini pada ku? Omo, hati ku hancur…" Teriak Daesung sambil kembali meninju kaca-kaca yang ada di kamar mandi tersebut.

Eden tersenyum mendengar itu, ia berhasil mengusili satu orang lagi. Mereka pun terus berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah dengan Tao yang masih Shock dengan kata-kata Eden tadi. Apa yang dia maksud dengan "melakukan" eoh? Ck ck ck…

…

Sinar rembulan malam ini, hangat menyinari permukaan negeri ginseng tercinta, di tambah dengan sang bintang yang menjadi pelengkap keindahan langit malam hari ini. Walau suasana malam ini sangat cerah dan indah, namun tidak dengan suasana hati Kyungsoo, namja satu itu suasana hatinya sedang mendung, di penuhi awan-awan gelap, aura-aura kematian sudah memenuhi apatermen nya dan Changmin. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 08.35 PM KST, namun Kyungsoo belum juga tidur, ia masih menunggu Changmin, ia kesal pada namja namsan yang merupakan calon suami nya itu. Entah karna apa, author pun tak tau, yang jelas Kyungsooo terus marah-marah sedari sore tadi.

"Yeoboseyo…" Kyungsoo dengan antusias mengangkat telfon yang berdering tadi, ia berharap itu Changmin.

"Soo-ie…!" teriakan Tao, Baekhyun dan Luhan mengelegar dari seberang sana, mendengar itu Kyungsoo langsung kehilangan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ne..Wae?" Jawab Kyungsoo malas.

"Omo, kenapa Soo? Sedang sakit eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Anniyo gwaenchanayo" Ucap Kyungsoo seadanya

"Soo, kami akan kesana ne, tadi Changmin Hyung menelfon kami, dia bilang tak bisa pulang malam ini, jadi kami harus menemani mu" mendengar itu Kyungsoo terkejut, ia tambah kesal.

" Changgie menelfon kalian? Dia mengatakan pada kalian ia tak pulang? Kenapa dia tak mengabari Soo? seharian ini dia bahkan tak memberi kabar apa pun, menelfon, mengirim pesan, mengirim email atau apa pun saja tidak" Ucap Kyungsoo kesal, nada bicaranya sangat mengambarkan kalau ini bukan Kyungsoo, biasanya Kyungsoo adalah orang yang tenang, ia tak mudah marah-marah.

"Entahlah Eomma,mungkin Appa sudah punya seseorang yang bisa mengantikan Eomma. coba Eomma selidiki, di setiap sudut ruangan yang menjadi tempat pribadi Appa. mungkin saja ada sesuatu KKkkk~" Kali ini Tao, ia memanas-manasi Kyungsoo yang sedang membara. ibaratnya Krungsoo adalah setitik api dan Tao adalah sebotol bahan bakar minyak, jika bersatu… apa yang akan terjadi? Silahkan temukan jawaban nya sendiri

"KKKK~ benar Soo, lihat saja! mungkin saja ada bukti bahwa ia sedang selingkuh" Tambah Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Soo pokoknya, sekarang kami ke sana ne. seperti biasa... menemani mu" Ucap Luhan menambahkan.

"Anniyo, tak usah… biar Soohyun saja yang menemani Soo! tadi Soo sudah menelfon nya" Ucap Kyungsoo berdusta, padahal ia tak pernah meminta siapa pun untuk menemaninya.

"Eh mana bisa seperti itu Soo, kami kan jarang bertemu dengan mu setiap hari. masa tidak boleh kami ikut menemani" Ucap Luhan dengan nada yang di buat-buat sedih, biasanya Kyungsoo akan luluh dengan nada seperti ini.

"Anniyo, tak perlu! jika kalian datang, Soo akan pura-pura tak mendengar suara bell atau jika perlu Soo akan menyuruh penjaga di depan apatermen untuk melarang kalian masuk" Emosi Kyungsoo semakin meledak-ledak. setelah itu Kyungsoo langsung memutuskan sambungan telfon. membuat Tao, Baekhyun dan Luhan kebingungan di seberang sana. mereka menjadi serba salah sekarang, Kyungsoo tak pernah main-main dengan katanya. Dan setelah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo tadi, mereka jadi ragu untuk pergi ke apatermen itu atau tidak.

Setelah beberapa menit diam, Kyungsoo langsung beranjak ke ruangan kerja Changmin. ia jadi ingat bahwa Changmin melarangnya membongkar ruangan ini, 'apa jangan-jangan benar kata Tao, Luhan dan Baekhyun, bahwa Changmin mempunyai orang lain yang ia cintai dan menyimpan sesuatu di ruangan kerja ini' itulah yang berulang kali ia pikirkan dalam benaknya.

Kyungsoo terus mencari, di sela-sela buku di perpustakaan. hingga banyak buku yang berserakan. di tempat dan setiap sudut yang mencurigakan, ia juga mencari di brankas penting dan tempat mencurigakan lainnya. Namun semuanya nihil, ia tak menemukan apa pun di sana. hanya satu tempat yang belum ia periksa, tempat itu adalah laci-laci meja kerja Changmin. Kyungsoo pun mulai mengeledah. Di laci pertama sebelah kiri penuh dengan file-file penting Caffe tempat ia bekerja, laci ke dua sebelah kiri penuh dengan tugas-tugas yang belum terselesaikan oleh Changmin, di laci pertama sebelah kanan terdapat banyak file-file yang tidak di ketahui oleh Kyungsoo, yang jelas itu bukan hal yang patut di curigai. Hanya tinggal satu laci lagi, maka semua kecurigaan Kyungsoo harus di buang jauh-jauh.

Perlahan Kyungsoo mengerakkan tangannya untuk membuka laci tersebut, perlahan dan perlahan… akhirnya laci itu terbuka, Kyungsoo tersenyum. bisa jadi buktinya di sini, karena laci ini penuh dengan surat-surat untuk Changmin dari hari-ke hari yang Kyungsoo tidak ketahui sama sekali. karena setiap surat akan di antar ke kantornya di Caffe. Perlahan Kyungsoo mulai memeriksa. Tak ada yang mencurigakan sejauh ini. Namun, ia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda. sebuah kertas dengan warna Soft blue yang di perpadukan dengan Soft pink, dua warna yang sering melabangkan cinta.

Kyungsoo mulai meraih kertas tersebuk membuka dan membaca isi dari kertas tersebut, dan isi nya berhasil membuat mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna. kini ia tertegun, butiran Kristal bening terus mengalir dari kedua matanya. ia meremas baju bagian dadanya, rasanya sakit… ia merasa seseorang menusuk-nusuk jantungnya sekarang, ia sesak dan tak bisa berbicara. Kyungsoo mulai berdiri, berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar tidurnya. ia merasa lemas dan ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Menangis, menangis dan tertidur. Kini Kyungsoo terlelap dalam mimpi yang entah indah ataukan malah sebaliknya, yang jelas saat ini pria berparas manis itu sudah memejamkan kedua matanya, deru nafas beraturan sudah cukup membuktikan ia sedang terlelap sekarang.

…

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.00 PM KST, Changmin sudah selesai membersihkan rumah dan mengisi perutnya yang lapar. Yups.. kalian benar, sekarang ini Changmin sedang ada di apatermennya. ternyata ia berbohong, ia sebenarnya pulang ke apatermen malam ini, ia sengaja membuat Kyungsoo kesal padanya, tadi saat sampai di apatermen Changmin mengintip ke dalam kamarnya. ia hanya melihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur membelakanginya, dia pun tak mau menganggu Kyungsoo. ia hanya mengintip ke dalam kamar dan kembali keluar. dan sekarang ini ia bingung kenapa teman-teman Kyungsoo tak ada di apatermen. Yasudahlah.. Changmin tak mau ambil pusing, ia langsung ke ruang kerjanya. ia ingin melanjutkan beberapa tugas yang belum terselesaikan olehnya, namun alangkah terkejutnya Changmin begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan kerjanya. ia melihat ruangan ini lebih mirip tempat pembuangan barang-barang rongsokan dari pada ruangan kerja.

Changmin pun tanpa ambil pusing mulai merapikah semua yang bisa ia lakukan, menyusun buku yang berserakan di lantai. membetulkan letak barang yang tak sesuai di tempatnya dan semua yang seharusnya di lakukan olehnya. sampai akhirnya ia melihat laci kedua sebelah kiri meja kerjanya terbuka, beberapa surat keluar dari tempatnya. ia jadi merasa aneh sendiri, siapa sih yang membongkar ruang kerja nya ini. detik kemudian Changmin tersadar. ia membulatkan matanya sempurna, ia pun mulai mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam laci itu, tak ada… kerta itu tak ada… Changmin pun langsung berlari ke kamarnya, dalam pikirannya sekarang Cuma satu… 'pasti Kyungsoo sudah menemukan dan membacanya' itulah yang terpikir olehnya saat ini, hatinya bergemuruh hebat. ia takut Kyungsoo terluka karena membaca isi dari sesuatu yang ia cari tadi.

Changmin mulai memasuki kamarnya dengan hati-hati, ia mulai mendekati tubuh munggil yang sedang berbaring di ranjang nya dan saat ini Changmin dapat memandang sosok itu dengan sangat jelas, ia sangat terkejut. sosok Kyungsoo tertidur dengan mata yang bengkak, sisa-sisa bekas airmata masih terlihat jelas di mata indahnya yang sedang tertutup itu. Kyungsoo terlihat memeluk apa yang tadi Changmin cari, Changmin merasa bersalah sekarang. ia merasa hatinya sangat sakit melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini.

Kertas tadi itu adalah undangan terbaru dari Jongin, kalian tau? Jongin dan Yuri sempat membatalkan pernikahan mereka, itu di sebabkan konflik antar keluarga Jongin. namun itu tak berlangsung lama, baru-baru ini Jongin kembali mengundang Changmin. ia mengirimkan langsung surat itu pada Changmin saat Changmin sedang bekerja dan Changmin berusaha menyembunyikan ini dari Kyungsoo, ia tak mau Kyungsoo tersakiti lagi.

"Jongin Hyung… wae…? kenapa seperti ini, kau benar-benar tak mencintai ku eoh? Khajima… khajima…" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berbicara dalam tidurnya, dia mengigau. nadanya terdengar sangat lirih dan lihatlah Changmin sekarang ia makin merasakan sakit di hatinya, Kyungsoo mengigau tentang Jongin lagi. kalian tau? Selama Kyungsoo tinggal dengan Changmin, ia sudah tiga kali mengigau tentang Jongin, namun Changmin hanya diam. ia percaya bahwa itu hanya kebiasaannya yang belum hilang. Namun semakin ke sini semakin sakit hatinya terasa.

"Kyungsoo-ah… iroena…" Changmin mulai mengoncang pelan badan Kyungsoo, mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lembut. ia berharap Kyungsoo tersadar dari mimpi buruknya saat ini. Namun Kyungsoo belum juga tersadar dari mimpinya.

"Soo… iroena.. jebal.." kembali Changmin membangunkan Kyungsoo dengan sabar dan berhasil. mata Kyungsoo terbuka, ia menatap Changmin sesaat dan langsung memeluk Changmin. Changmin pun memeluknya erat.

"Gwaenchana.. I'm here…" Ucap Changmin menenangkan. Namun hasil yang dia dapatkan apa…?

"Jongin Hyung, jeongmal bogoshippo. kemana saja Hyung, aku sangat mencintai mu. aku sangat merindukan mu, kenapa baru datang sekarang" mendengar itu Changmin tercekat, sesuatu terasa sedang memotong saluran nafas di lehernya, sesak… sungguh sesak.. jantungya seperti di timpa batu besar, bentuknya remuk dan hancur. Changmin mulai melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. ia menatap Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun menatapnya.

"Soo… iroena… ini Changmin hyung, bukan Jongin… sadarlah…" Changmin mulai mengoncang tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit kencang, suaranya pun sedikit meninggi. Kyungsoo diam, ia terus menatap Changmin.

"Soo… kenapa kau terus memikirkan Jongin Eoh? Kau tau? Bahkah ini ke empat kalinya kau mengigau tentangnya… SADARKAH KAU…!" Changmin mulai membentak Kyungsoo, emosi nya sudah melewati batas sekarang. Kyungsoo masih diam membisu.

"KAU MEMBUATKU SAKIT, SUNGGUH SAKIT!" Changmin menatap Kyungsoo lekat, lagi-lagi… Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"TAK BISA KAH KAU MENCINTAI KU SEDETIK SAJA? MENCINTAIKU DENGAN TULUS, MENCINTAIKU DENGAN SEPENUH HATI MU TANPA ADA NAMA JONGIN DI HATI MU, SEDETIK SAJA…!"

"APA SEMUA YANG KU LAKUKAN SELAMA INI TIDAK CUKUP UNTUK MENUTUPI LUKA MU? AKU MENCOBA BERTAHAN SETIAP KALI KAU MENGIGAU TENTANG JONGIN, TAPI AKU SUNGGUH SEDIH MENERIMA KENYATAAN, BAHWA KAU TAK PERNAH MENGIGAU ATAU MUNGKIN TAK PERNAH BERMIMPI TENTANG KU"

"APA AKU TAK PANTAS KAU CINTAI? JAWAB AKU..! HEUH… KAU BENAR, AKU SAMPAH, SAMPAH YANG SEHARUSNYA DI BUANG JAUH-JAUH, aku tak pantas kau cintai.. iya kan?" Suara Changmin mulai melemah. suaranya bergetar, mata nya berkaca-kata. Diam… keduanya saling dia… Changmin mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu tersenyum miris, ia raih tangan Kyungsoo, ia genggam erat tangan itu.

"Mianhada, jeongmal mianhae… mian sudah membentak mu, Hyung sangat emosi tadi, sekarang tidur ne. sudah larut, kasihan Aegi kita" Suara Changmin terdengar sangat lembut, ia benar-benar menyesal membentak Kyungsoo. ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih diam membisu.

Namun tangannya di tahan oleh Kyungsoo, Changmin menatap Kyungsoo yang hampir menangis. terlihat dari matanya yang mulai berkaca, entah karena kasihan pada Changmin atau sedang sedih karena di bentak.

"Changgie… mianhae" Ucap Kyungsoo lemah, suaranya bergetar. Changmin tersenyum dan kembali duduk di ranjang.

"Mianhae~, sekarang tidur ne. nanti Soo sakit, jangan membantah, arra..?" Changmin mulai membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo, ia hapus air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipi Kyungsoo dan kemudian mencium kedua kelopak mata yang membengkak itu. Changmin mulai meyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo, ia belai rambut indah Kyungsoo dan mengecup singkat kening Kyungsoo.

"Jaljja~, Hyung tidur di luar ne" Ucap Changmin lembut, ia pun mulai berjalan dengan tenang keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Changmin. Diam… Kyungsoo terus diam.. ia terus menyesali semua yang telah ia lakukan pada Changmin.

…

Suara jam yang berbunyi dengan nyaringnya membangunkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya, sudah satu jam berlalu, sekarang jam dua belas. Ia menduduki dirinya di atas tempat peristirahatannya yang sangat nyaman itu, jujur… jika bisa ia jujur, ia tak bisa tidur sekarang. ia memikirkan Changmin. Changmin menguasai pikirannya sekarang, bahkan ia tak ingat bahwa ia habis menangis karena Jongin beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Perlahan Kyungsoo turun dari tempat tidur nyamannya, ia mulai berjalan dengan pelan. ia keluar dari kamar nya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat ruang tamu. suasana remang-remang di sana. Changmin sedang tertidur di sofa, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Lihatlah… balon-balon yang berterbangan di langit-langit apatermen , kelopak bunga mawar yang bertaburan di lantai dan tulisan namanya yang terbuat dari kerlap kerlip lampu yang tertempel di dinding, sungguh indah. Ohh.. jangan lupakan yang paling terpenting, Sebuah Cake ukuran besar dengan sebuah lilin yang menyala di puncaknya, lilin itu hampir mati.

"Ini… ini… Hiks.. ia tak melupakan Brithday Soo?" Kyungsoo tersayat hatinya, ia sudah berprasangka yang bukan-bukan terhadap Changmin. ia kesal karena Changmin mendiamkan nya seharian ini. Ia kira Changmin sudah lupa pada hari pentingnya, ia kira Changmin sedang asik-asik berselingkuh dengan orang lain, namun apa? Ia… ia..

Kyungsoo mulai mendekati Changmin yang tertidur di sofa. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan tangis, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat. tak peduli bibirnya yang akan berdarah sewaktu-waktu. Saat berjalan ia menginjak sesuatu, Sesuatu berbentuk persegi panjang, kalian tau itu apa?

"To: Soo Baby" Ucap Kyungsoo pelan, ia takut membangunkan Changmin. Itu sebuah kaset video. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memutar kaset tersebut, ia gunakan headset untuk mendengarkan video tersebut.

Video di mulai dengan layar yang gelap dan detik berikutnya Changmin duduk dengan gugup nya di sebuah kursi, sepertinya Changmin merekam ini di kantornya di Caffe.

"Apa ini sudah merekam?" tanya changmin dengan wajah bodoh bercampur gugup, pada seseorang yang kemungkinan pegawai caffe nya.

"Sudah Hyung, bicaralah, hahaha.. jangan gugup begitu, hwaiting" Ucap seorang pria yang tidak di ketahui siapa, Changmin berdehem beberapa kali dan menyaman kan duduk nya.

"Annyeong Chagiya~, eummm Happy Birthday Ne, Saengil Chukhahaeyo…" Ucap Changmin dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar gugup, ia juga berulang kali membetulkan posisi duduk nya dan beberapa kali berdehem pelan. Kyungsoo menatapnya lekat pada layar tv tersebut.

"Eumm sebenarnya Hyung terlalu malu untuk membuat ini, kau tentu sudah tau.. tapi akan lebih memalukan lagi jika Hyung ungkap secara terang-terangan… Eummm apa lagi ya…?" Changmin kembali salah tingkah, ia kembali mengaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Baiklah, tak usah berbasa-basi lagi ne, eummm Hyung mencintai mu" Changmin membuat hati dengan kedua tangannya.

"Eummm Hyung juga mau menuruti sebuah keinginan lama mu yang tidak pernah mau Hyung turuti sedari dulu, lihat baik-baik ne" Changmin mendekat ke kamera, agar memperjelas wajah nya.

" ildeohagi ireun kwiyomi…ideohagi ineun kwiyomi…samdeohagi sameun kwiyomi…sadeohagi saneun kwiyomi…odeohagi oneun kwiyomi…yugdeohagi yugeun kwiyomi" Changmin bernyanyi Cute Song lengkap dengan gayanya yang sangat mengemaskan. Kyungsoo mulai menangis dalam diam.. ya.. ini adalah salah satu permintaannya yang selalu di tolak oleh Changmin. Dan sekarang ia melihatnya, walau bukan secara langsung. Namun ia sungguh bahagia dapat melihatnya.

"Omo.. sudah ne , aishh memalukan, hei kau... bagaimana mematikan ini?" Changmin menutup wajahnya, wajahnya benar-benar merona. coba saja pikir, seorang Preman seperti Changmin melakukan Cute song? Bayi saja mungkin akan menagis melihatnya.

"Eumm baiklah, sudahkan Soo? Jangan di tertawakan ne.. Eumm sentuhan terakhirnya adalah… hadiah untuk mu, lihatlah kotak merah muda di dalam lemari ku, aku sengaja meletakannya di situ agar kau tak mengetahuinya. nah kalau begitu, sampai berjumpa lagi" Layar Tv kembali menghitam, Kyungsoo melepas headset dan mematikan LCD TV itu. Ia mulai menatap Changmin yang masih tertidur, air matanya kembali mengalir. Changmin… seberapa tersakiti pria itu sekarang?orang macam apa dirinya -Kyungsoo-? ia sudah melukai seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya, ia merasa menjadi seorang penjahat sekarang.

Setelah beberapa lama diam, Kyungsoo bangkit. mengambil kotak merah muda yang di bilang Changmin dan kembali lagi ke tempat asal. ia duduk di depan Tv, mulai membuka kotak itu. ternyata isinya sebuah baju rajutan berwarna merah, sungguh baju yang imut. Kyungsoo bergerak mengambil sebuah surat yang terselip di dalam kotak tersebut dan mulai membaca nya

…

 **Dear Soo Baby..**

 **Chagiya… ini bukan hal mahal atau hal romantic yang bisa ku beri untuk mu, aku membuatkan ini untuk mu** **.** **ukurannya adalah ukuran tubuh normal mu, jadi kau hanya bisa mengunakannya ketika sudah selesai melahirkan, tepat di saat badan mu kembali ke bentuk normal lagi. Jaga baik-baik ne, aku sangat mencintai mu…**

 **Changgie tercinta**

…

Kyungsoo kembali menangis, ia baru ingat. sudah seminggu ini… di setiap pagi Changmin Sarapan dengan banyak Penutup luka di jari-jari tangannya. Saat itu bahkan ia tak bertanya kenapa jari-jari tangan Changmin ditutupi dengan banyak penutup luka. ia sungguh tak peka dan itu membuat dadaknya semakin sesak.

Kyungsoo mulai berjalan mendekati Changmin, ia duduk dan menatapi wajah Changmin. baru kali ini ia menyadari bahwa wajah Changmin benar-benar sangat tampan. Namun lihatlah… pipinya menirus, sepertinya ia kehilangan banyak waktu makannya. kantung matanya terlihat sangat gelap. ia kurang tidur seperti nya. di selalu tidur telat dan bangun cepat.. lihatlah area matanya yang sedikit kriput. sepertinya ia sudah lama tak mengurus dirinya, ya… dia sibuk mengurus Kyungsoo. Lihatlah, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dan baru saja Ia kembali terluka entah untuk keberapa kalinya..

Kyungsoo menangis, ia tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisannya. ia langsung menangis dalam diam, air matanya tumpah sederas yang ia bias. ia memang orang yang jahat.

(Music Play : Sunny – Finally Now , Story Of Wine Ost) 

_**Hang-sang neo-e-ge hwa-man naett-deon , Na-ya  
Aku lah yang selalu marah kepadamu**_

 _ **Hae-jun geot-don eobs-neun-de mi-an-hae  
Tak ada yang kulakukan untukmu, maafkan aku**_

Sejuta memori tiba-tiba terputar kembali di pikiran Kyungsoo, memori-memori lama yang ia lalu bersama Changmin. Ia ingat betul ia selalu saja memarahi Changmin, entah itu karena masalah besar atau pun masalah kecil. ia sadar, sejak mengandung. Emosinya jadi sulit di kendalikan, ia sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah menjadi anak kecil, dia juga sewaktu-waktu bisa menjadi orang yang sangat temperamental dan hal-hal lain nya. Ia kehilangan sisi keibuannya yang sangat sabar dan selalu tersenyum.

Pernah… pada suatu hari, saat itu Changmin baru selesai mandi, ia lupa mengeringkan kakinya, saat itu lantai kamar menjadi basah karena kaki Changmin yang tidak ia lap hingga kering. saat itu ia memarahi Changmin habis-habisan.. Changmin hanya diam dan berulang kali mengucap maaf, taukah kalian? setelah itu , Changmin membuatkannya makan yang enak dengan tangannya sendiri, ia belajar memasak demi Kyungsoo.

 _ **Hang-sang ne ye-gil deud-ji-do anh-go  
Akupun tak selalu mendengarkan ceritamu**_

 _ **Mae-il neol ul-ge-man haett-deon geu-reon, Na-ya  
Aku lah yang setiap hari membuatmu menangis**_

 _ **mi-an-hae na-ran sa-ram ma-na-seo  
Maafkan aku karena kau bertemu orang sepertiku**_

 _ **Sa-rang-eun bad-ji mot-ha-go sang-cheo-reom nam-gyeo-seo  
Aku tak bisa menerima cinta dan hanya meninggalkan luka  
**_

_**mi-an-hae mi-an-hae  
Maafkan aku, maafkan aku**_

Kyungsoo juga kembali mengingat keusilan nya setiap malam saat kandungannya berusia tiga bulan dulu, saat itu ia di bangunkan oleh Changmin. sudah rutinitas Changmin setiap malamnya membangunkan Kyungsoo, Changmin akan bercerita tentang pekerjaannya. di mulai dari semua karyawannya yang sangat aneh-aneh, lalu pelangannya yang mengila dan banyak hal lucu lainnya. namun apa? Kyungsoo akan berpura-pura tidur dan tak mendengarkan cerita Changmin. dengan begitu, Changmin akan mengendongnya ke kamar dan menyuruhnya tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Soo.. kau tambah cantik hari ini, tidur yang nyenyak ne" setelah berkata seperti itu, Changmin akan langsung pergi, melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai di ruang kerja.

 _ **Bab-eun geo-reu-ji mal-la-deon jan-so-ri  
Omelan agar jangan melewatkan waktu makan**_

 _ **Deo i-sang-eun deul-eul-su-ga eobs-neun-de  
Itu tak akan terdengar lagi**_ **  
**

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris, ia mengingat waktu dimana Changmin selalu menelfon nya setiap saat, bertanya ia sudah makan atau belum. ia selalu Khawatir pada Kyungsoo, ia akan marah jika Kyungsoo melewatkan jam makannya. Tapi… apa dia pernah menelfon Changmin dan menyuruhnya makan tepat waktu? Sepertinya hampir tidak pernah. Dan sekarang, setelah Changmin tersakit seperti ini, apakah Changmin masih akan memperhatikannya seperti biasa? Menyuruhnya makan tepat waktu… menyuruhnya tidur dengan baik…. Sepertinya tidak akan ada lagi perhatian seperti itu.

 _ **Ha-ji-man neol it-ji mot-ha-neun-de  
Namun aku tak bisa melupakanmu**_

 _ **Neon da-reun sa-ram an-go-seo sa-rang-eul ha-gett-ji  
Kau akan mencintai dan memeluk orang lain**_

 _ **Eo-ttoek-hae eo-ttoek-hae  
Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?**_

 _ **Neo eobs-i sal su eobs-dan geol nan al-ass-eo  
Aku tahu, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu**_

 _ **i-je-seo-ya**_

 _ **Sampai**_ _ **Akhir**_

Kyungsoo mulai bermain dengan fantasinya, bagaimana jika setelah ini Changmin benar-benar meninggalkan nya dan mencintai orang lain? Kalau sudah begitu… ia bisa berbuat apa? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tak ada… ia sadar, ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun tanpa Changmin, selama ini ia telah terbuai oleh semua kelakuan manis Changmin. semua nya telah di urus oleh Changmin, ia hanya perlu duduk dan tersenyum.

 _ **Neon na-reul ji-weo-ga-go itt-gett-ji  
Kau akan menlupakanku**_

 _ **Ddo da-reun sa-ram sa-rang-hae haeng-bok-hae ha-gett-ji  
Kau juga akan bahagia dan mencintai orang lain  
**_

_**Eo-ttoek-hae eo-ttoek-hae  
Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?**_

 _ **Neo eobs-i sal su eobs-dan geol nan al-ass-eo  
Aku tahu, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu**_

 _ **i-je-seo-ya**_

 _ **Sampai**_ _ **Akhir**_

Kyungsoo merasa ketakutan yang sangat besar, ia kembali bermain dengan fantasinya. ia takut, sungguh takut. jika nanti Changmin akan melupakannya, menghapus nama Kyungsoo dari memorinya, ia juga akan bertemu orang lain yang lebih baik dari pada Kyungsoo. bagaimana jika ia akan lebih bahagia? Dan benar-benar bahagia bersama orang tersebut? Ia bisa berbuat apa? sekali lagi ia merasa bahwa ia adalah manusia yang paling jahat. menghancurkan hati seseorang yang mencintainya. ia egois, ia sudah lupa rasanya di sakiti oleh seseorang. sehingga menjadi besar kepala dan mulai menyakiti orang lain.

Kyungsoo terkejut, sebuah tangan kekar mengalungi tubuh nya. sang pelaku tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Changmin. Changmin mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyungsoo, Changmin masih menutup kedua matanya. hembusan nafas hangat Changmin di tengkuk Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo kembali menangis.

"Kenapa menangis Chagiya.." Suara Serak Changmin membuatnya semakin sesegukan.

"Aku menyakiti mu lagi eoh? Mianhae…" Changmin mulai membuka matanya, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Anniyo, jeongmal mianhae Hyung… hiks hiks" Kyungsoo memeluk erat Changmin. Changmin tersenyum dan membawanya berbaring di atas tubuhnya, Kyungsoo membaringkan kepalanya di dada bidang Changmin.

"Uljima, sudah Hyung katakan, Hyung sakit jika melihat mu menangis, jangan menangis lagi, arra?" Masih dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur nya Changmin bersuara dengan mata yang kembali tertutup.

"Arasseo…" Ucap Kyungsoo yang makin gencar gencar nya menangis.

"Saranghae" Ucap changmin pelan.

"Nado" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan cepat seperti anak kecil sambil menangis.

"KKKK~ aku senang setiap kali mendengar mu mengatakan 'Nado' Soo, minggu ini pesta itu, kau sudah tau kan? Mau datang? atau tidak?" Tanya changmin sambil mengecup kening Kyungsoo secara berulang.

"Eum? Pernikahan Jongin Hyung dan Yuri? Eummm memangnya Hyung mengizinkan Soo menghadiri acara itu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah mereda dengan tangis nya.

"Eummm... tentu, Hyung akan pergi bersama mu… Otte? Mau pergi atau tidak..?" Tanya Changmin dengan pelan dan terdengar hangat, jujur saja... ia benar benar merasa lelah dan mengantuk.

"Eumm… Boleh…" jawab Kyungsoo ragu.

"Arasseo… eumm Soo…" Changmin mencoba membuka mata nya menatap langit langit.

"Ne…" jawab Kyungsoo seadanya

"Kkkk~ ternyata kau sangat berat sekarang.." mendengar itu Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, melihat itu Changmin mencium bibir Kyungsoo singkat.

"Satu kecupan untuk satu peraturan yang di langgar, kau sudah tidur telat… nah sekarang kajja kita istirahat" Changmin langsung mengendong Kyungsoo dan membawanya kekamar mereka. mereka langsung saja beristirahat, sepertinya tubuh mereka sama-sama sangat lelah saat itu.

…

Hari demi hari berlalu, sudah seminggu sejak pertengkaran Changmin dan Kyungsoo terjadi. Kyungsoo merasa lega, ketakutan-ketakutannya tidak terjadi. malah ia menjadi semakin bahagia dengan sikap Changmin yang bertambah hangat, Changmin benar-benar semakin hangat sejak kejadian itu. Hari ini, tepatnya hari minggu. Jongin dan Yuri akan melaksanakan pernikahan mereka. Semuanya sudah tertata dengan mewah di kediaman keluarga Kim –Kediaman Keluarga Jongin- .

Kyungsoo dan Changmin beserta tamu undangan lainnya sedang duduk dengan rapi di kursi khusus undangan. di sana, tepatnya di depan mereka semua sudah berdiri Jongin dengan gagahnya, tepatnya di atas altar dengan pakaian serba Putih. Kyungsoo terus menatap Jongin, dan Changmin terus memandangi Kyungsoo. Acara sudah di mulai namun , Yuri belum juga datang. Entah kemana, tak ada yang tau..

"Baiklah para hadirin, maaf membuat kalian menunggu seperti ini, nah… untuk mengisi kekosongan, kami akan memperlihatkan sesuatu hal yang special yang pasti anda semua suka, mereka akan menyanyikan sesuatu untuk kita, langsung saja… ini dia…" Sang MC yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di altar itu mempersilahkan seseorang. Semua mulai menunggu kejutan yang akan di tampilkan itu.

Masuklah Empat orang Pria dari hujung Altar, mereka berjalan dengan tenang. Melihat itu, semua tamu yang hadir bertepuk tangan.

"Omo… apa-apaan itu? Kenapa Appa ada di situ…" Wajah Baekhyun memerah, ia malu melihat Appanya, Kim Young Duk yang sering di panggil Jay Kim oleh orang-orang.

"Eum? Appa mu? Mana? Yang mana?" kata Chanyeol yang baru datang dan duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Itu, yang memakai baju serba putih. yang di bagian dadanya ada rose merah." Ucap Baekhyun dengan spontan, setelah itu ia pun menatap siapa lawan bicaranya tadi. seingatnya, di sampingnya tadi kosong. Setelah mengetahui siapa orang yang duduk di sampingnya, penyakit langkanya tiba-tiba kambuh lagi, ia berubah jadi robot konslet lagi.

"Bukannya Appa mu itu Hyung dari Jongin Ahjussi. berarti wajar, jika ia ikut meramaikan Acara ini" Ucap Chanyeol polos, ia tak tau bahwa Baekhyun sudah mau mati di samping nya.

Di sisi lain Siwon, ia menatap lekat pada seseorang yang berdiri di antara empat pria penyanyi yang baru masuk tadi, bukan Mr, Kim –Jay Kim- yang merupakan teman Appa nya, serta rekan bisnisnya itu. tapi pria muda yang berdiri di samping nya. pria dengan wajah yang cantik, kulit seputih susu dan senyum yang menawan. namanya Kyuhyun, Cinta pertamanya.

Saat Ke empat pria tadi bersiap untuk bernyanyi.. tiba-tiba MC kembali naik ke atas panggung.

"Ternyata pengantin wanita sudah tiba. maka, penampilan special ini akan di lakukan setelah pernikahan selesai. mian semuanya atas ketidak nyamanan nya" Ucap MC itu tanpa bersalah. Mendengar itu, semua hadirin mengeluh..

…

Kwon Yuri, Sang pengantin wanita mulai memasuki Altar. ia berjalan dengan anggunnya, di sisinya sudah berdiri seorang pria yang umurnya mungkin sudah lima puluhan. Pria itu adalah Appa Yuri. Mereka mulai berjalan menuju Jongin yang sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya di lapisan teratas altar, tempat di mana sang penganti mengucapkan Sumpah sehidup semati.

Terus dan terus berjalan. Yuri pun sampai di tempat tujuannya, Appa Yuri menyerahkan putrinya itu pada Jongin. dengan senang hati Jongin menerima tangan Yuri untuk di gandeng. Jongin tersenyum sangat cerah. Senyuman cerah itu kembali membuat Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya, Hatinya sakit. Sungguh, ia masih menyayangi Jongin. mungkin lebih dari pada rasanya pada Changmin. Sungguh kejam eoh? Memang…

Changmin menatap Kyungsoo yang meneteskan air mata, ia mulai mengenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo.

"Neo Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Changmin, ia sangat Khawatir pujaan hatinya itu stress. Bagaimana pun… melihat orang yang kita cintai menikah di depan kita dengan orang lain sebagai mempelainya adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan bahkan. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. Ia ingin menujukan pada Changmin, bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan Changmin tau jika Kyungsoo sedang berbohong.

Acarapun di mulai sang pendeta sudah berceramah panjang lebar, sekarang tiba saatnya di mana Sang pendeta bertanya pada Jongin.

"Mr. Kim Jongin, bersediakah anda, menjadi pendamping dari Ny. Kwon Yuri dalam keadaan Suka mau pun duka, berjanji akan menghapus semua bebannya dan tetap bersamanya hingga Kematian memisahkan kalian" Pendeta itu menatap Jongin, Jongin diam, Sang Eomma sudah memasang wajah yang sangat susah di tebak, antara Ekspresi benci dan sedih. Benci karena sebentar lagi Yeoja yang ia benci –Kwon yuri- akan menjadi menantunya dan Sedih karena anaknya tak mau mendengarkan perkataanya.

Bolehkah Jongin jujur? Sampai detik ini ia masih memikirkan Kyungsoo, bahkan di saat Kyungsoo sudah menjadi Istri orang lain sekali pun.. Kyungsoo? Istri orang lain? Siapa? Changmin?... Ya.. kalian tidak salah baca dan author tidak salah menulisnya, Memang benar. sekarang semua orang tau bahwa Kyungsoo adalah istri dari Changmin. Semua masih menanti Jongin menjawab pertanyaan dari pendeta, namun ia masih diam membisu. Bahkan pendeta sudah mengulang pertanyaan tadi tiga kali. Yuri melihat Jongin yang murung. Ia terlihat tak bahagia di hari pernikahannya

"Jongin-ah… Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Yuri Khawatir. Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun menatap ke arah pendeta.

"Ehem.. Yes, I do" Ucap Jongin. mendengar itu Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya pada Changmin, Changmin menyadari itu dan ia terus menatap Khawatir pada Kyungsoo. air mata itu semakin deras mengalir di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah Ny. Kwon Yuri, bersedia kah anda menerima Mr. Kim Jongin sebagai Suami anda, menemaninya di kala suka maupun duka, melahirkan anak-anaknya dan menjadi pengurus dirinya, hingga ajal memisahkan kalian?" Kali ini pertanyaan pendeta itu terarah pada Yuri. Yuri menatap pada Jongin dan tersenyum, Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah mengenggam sangat-sangat erat tangan Changmin. isakan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya, namun ia berusaha menahan isak kan tersebut dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Yes, I -"

"Hentikan semuanya!" Changmin Bangkit dari kursinya, menyela perkataan Yuri. Semua orang sudah menatap nya, Kyungsoo menarik-narik ujung baju Changmin lemah berusaha menahan tangis dan ia juga ingin Changmin kembali duduk. Namun Changmin tetap berdiri, bahkan dia mulai berjalan menaiki altar. tak dihiraukannya semua pandangan yang menatapnya aneh dan bertanya-tanya, 'apa yang terjadi, siapa orang ini' kurang lebih begitulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mucul di benak para undangan yang hadir.

Changmin berdiri di hadapan Jongin sekarang, tanpa aba-aba ia langsung melemparkan tinjuan pada Wajah Jongin dan suasana menjadi riuh.

"Beraninya kau menyakiti orang yang sudah mencintai mu! Dasar Brengsek!" Emosi Changmin sudah menjadi-jadi, ia terus memukuli Jongin tanpa ampun, padahal Jongin tak tau apa maksud Changmin.

"Changmin Hyung, henti…. Akhh….." Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya, ia ingin menyusul Changmin. Namun gerakannya terhentikan oleh sakit yang ia rasakan di perut nya.

"Kyungsoo!" Tao, Luhan, Jinki, dan Baekhyun berlari mendekati Kyungsoo. betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat pendarahan yang mengalir di sepajang kaki Kyungsoo. Suasana semakin ricuh saja, semua tamu sibuk memandang Changmin yang mengila dan Kyungsoo yang mengalami pendarahan.

"Akhhh , Appo~ hiks ahhh" Kyungsoo mengaduh sambil memeganggi perutnya.

"Omo! Darah, Seseorang tolong lah" Baekhyun berteriak histeris.

"Ayo bawa ke rumah sakit" Luhan ikut panik.

"Jangan panik.. ayo cari bantuan" Ucap Jinki menenangkan

"Siwon Hyung..! Cepat kemari… tolong Soo-ah" Teriak Tao memanggil Hyung tercintanya, Siwon pun berlari menuju Kyungsoo. menggendong tubuh munggil Kyungsoo dan berlari menuju mobil kesayangannya. Tao, Luhan, Baekhyun, Jinki, Chanyeol dan yang lain ikut berlari ke mobil mereka masing-masing. Mereka semua melaju menuju rumah sakit.

…

"Hei… hentikan.." Yuri mendorong Changmin yang mengila, ia tak mau calon suaminya itu terluka lebih parah lagi. Changmin terjatuh, Yuri berusaha membantu Jongin berdiri dan mereka mulai menatap Changmin.

"Apa maksud mu eoh? Kau sudah gila?" Yuri langsung mengelurkan kekesalannya pada Changmin. Changmin bangkit dan menatap Jongin Tajam.

"Jongin-Sshi.. pergilah susul Kyungsoo..Kau tak tau? Anak yang ada di dalam kandungannya itu adalah anak mu!" Changmin berteriak sebisanya. ia sangat kesal, hatinya sakit. orang yang di sayangnya menderita karena di siksa sedikit demi sedikit oleh Jongin. Dan hari ini Jongin masih bisa bersenang-senang dan menikahi orang lain, Cukup dia saja yang tersakiti tak perlu Kyungsoo. itulah yang ada di benaknya sekarang ini.

"M-maksud mu apa?" Tanya Jongin tak mengerti, Semua tamu menjadi ricuh dengan pernyataan Changmin tadi. Mrs. Kim –Eomma Jongin- lah orang yang paling terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Anak Jongin? kau gila? kau sudah meniduri anak orang dan sekarang melimpahkan kesalahan mu pada orang lain eoh? Sungguh picik, semua orang tau dia itu istrimu.. dasar bocah pembawa sial" Ucap Yuri tak terima. Sedangkan Jongin, kembali mengulang semua memori tentangnya dan Kyungsoo. Semua kembali berputar di otaknya, ia pernah "melakukan" nya dengan Kyungsoo. Apakah benar itu anak nya? Hati Jongin bergemuru hebat sekarang.

"Heuh.. kau tak tau apa-apa wanita busuk… Diamlah…" Changmin tersenyum sinis, ia mulai menatap Jongin "Kau belum juga mengingatnya Jongin-Sshi? Kau lupa? Dulu bukannya kau sudah meniduri Kyungsoo...? Kau tak mau bertanggung jawab atas itu eoh?" Sambung Changmin dengan nada tingginya.

Jongin mulai berjalan. ia tak tau mengapa, yang pasti ia ingin menyusul Kyungsoo. bertanya pada Kyungsoo, kebenaran dari semua ini.

"Chagiya~.. kau mau kemana eoh? Bukan kah kita mau menikah eumm?" Yuri sudah memeganggi tangan Jongin. berharap Calon suaminya itu tidak pergi dan tetap di sini untuk melanjutkan acara pernikahannya. Namun Jongin melepas tangan Yuri dan pergi dengan berlari kecil.

"Anniyo… hiks.. jebal Jongin-ah… jangan pergi" Yuri mulai menangis histeris. Melihat kejadian itu Mrs. Kwon –Eomma Yuri- mendekat dengan Mrs. Kim –Eomma Jongin- .

"Saya kecewa dengan semua ini" Ucap tegas.

"Saya bahagia dengan semua ini, itu berarti saya tak perlu menjadi mertua dari wanita busuk itu, Heuh… Silfester… siapkan mobil, antarkan aku ke rumah sakit.." Ucap di iringi senyuman sinis terbaiknya. lalu pergi dari hadapan Mrs. Kwon yang kesal bukan main. Mr. Kwon, Mrs. Kwon beserta Yuri pun pergi dari kediaman keluarga Kim yang megah itu kekesalan yang tak terbendung, sesekali mereka merusa properti pernikahan dengan penuh amarah.

Seteleh semua kegaduhan berakhir, Suasana di sana menjadi sepi. banyak tamu yang memilih pulang, ada juga beberapa yang masih di situ sekedar untuk memakan-makanan lezat yang ada di situ. Changmin sendiri sudah terduduk lemas dengan penampilan yang tak karuan di sebuah kursi. baju yang berantakan, rambut yang berantakan.. itu semua cukup mengambarkan perasaan nya saat ini.

Ia mulai menatap langit. Langit yang cerah… itu lah yang terlihat di matanya yang sendu. Sebotol Wine tak terlepas dari tangannya, ia terus meneguk minuman memabukkan itu.

Tiba-tiba.. Suara merdu menyapa tamu yang ada di sana, suara yang benar-benar sangat lembut. Changmin menatap malas pemilik suara itu.

"Hello semuanya… aku akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu.. semoga kalian semua menikmatinya" Pria itu adalah Kyuhyun, Cinta pertama Siwon. entah ada angin apa, pria itu sudah ada di atas altar dan ingin bernyanyi.

( Music Play : SM The Ballad – Miss You )

 _ **Geureul ijji mothaesuh apahanayo**_

 _ **Apakah sakit ini terasa karena tidak dapat melupakannya?**_

 _ ****_

 _ **geudaega isseul jariga yuhgin aningayo**_

 _ **Disini bukanlah tempat dirimu berada**_

 _ **Nareul wihan guhramyuhn chameul piryo uhbjyo**_

 _ **Kau tidak perlu bertahan, jika berkata itu demi diriku**_

 _ **uhnjengan kkeutnabuhrilteni**_

 _ **Karena suatu hari nanti semua itu akan berakhir**_

Suara lembut itu… mengalun, menemani keheningan yang menyelimuti kediaman keluarga Kim ini. Changmin menutup matanya. ia berusaha menikmati lagu yang di nyanyikan, berharap itu bisa menenangkan hatinya.

 _ **Nae sarangi jejariro oji mothago**_

 _ **Cintaku tidak dapat datang ke tempat yang sama  
**_

 _ **heullin noonmool mankeum muhlli ganeyo**_

 _ **Seberapa banyak air mata mengalir, kau pergi menjauh  
**_

 _ **Naneun ijuhyahajyo geudae nuhmoo geuriwuh  
Aku harus melupakanmu, aku sangat merindukanmu**_

 _ **nareul apeuge haljineun mollado ijuhyo**_

 _ **Aku tak tahu melupakanmu itu menyakitkan**_

Detik berikutnya, setelah lirik beriknya di nyanyikan, Changmin membuka matanya, Airmata mengalir dari mata Changmin, ia tersenyum dalam hatinya.

"Aishhh sial! Bahkan lagu ini sangat mirip dengan nasib ku sekarang" Ucap Changmin mengerutu pada langit.

 _ **Babo gateun naran guhl geudaen anayo**_

 _ **Apakah kau tidak tahu seseorang yang bodoh seperti diriku?**_

 _ **gaseumi jjijuhjineunde wooseumman naojyo  
Hatiku tercabik-cabik tetapi aku pergi hanya dengan senyuman**_

 _ **Uhnjeggajirado nan gidaryuh nae noonmool gamchoomyuh  
Sampai kapanpun aku akan menunggumu, aku menyembunyikan tangisanku**_

 _ **naege doraogin haneun guhngayo**_

 _ **Apakah kau akan kembali padaku?**_

Changmin kembali menatap langit, ia tersenyum atas kebesaran hatinya, ia merasa berhasil menjadi seorang pria yang sesungguhnya sekarang.

"Orang pernah berkata, jika hal terhindah dalam hidup ini adalah melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia, awalnya aku tak percaya akan hal itu, namun saat ini… aku mengerti…"

"Berbahagialah Soo" Ucap Changmin miris.

 _ **Naneun andwena bwayo [Andwena bwayo]**_

 _ **Aku rasa aku tidak boleh melakukannya (tidak boleh melakukannya)**_

 _ **Geudael inneundaneun guhn [Inneundaneun guhn]  
Melupakan dirimu (sesuatu yang dilupakan)**_

 _ **Geunyang jookgo shipuhdo geudaeui sarang noheul soo uhbsuh  
Meskipun aku ingin mati, cintamu tidak dapat dilepaskan begitu saja  
**_

 _ **Na salgo ijjyo**_

 _ **Akan tetap hidup**_

pria itu terus menyanyikan hingga akhir, setelah bernyanyi dengan sangat baik ia mulai berjalan mendekati Changmin.

"Sedari awal aku perhatikan. kau terus menangis, sedang ada masalah? Atau kau menangis karena terharu dengan lagu yang ku nyanyikan? Atau karena suara ku terlalu indah? KKkkk~" Ucap Kyuhyun menyerahkan sapu tangan pada Changmin. Kyuhyun duduk di samping Changmin, Changmin menatapnya sekilas dan kembali menatap langit yang sedari awal ia tatap.

"Aku? Menangis? Tidak… Siapa bilang? Kalau pun aku menangis, itu semua karena suara mu yang sungguh jelek" Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tadi Changmin langsung bangkit meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia menatap tak percaya.

"Hei… aishhh… menyebalkan…" Changmin terus berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang marah-marah sendiri tanpa ada lawan bicaranya. Changmin memasukin mobilnya. Ia menatap sapu tangan yang diberi pria yang tak di kenalnya tadi, di sana tertuli nama dan alamat pria tersebut.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Heuh.. Whatever" Changmin tersenyum singkat lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia pergi menuju rumah sakit. tujuannya hanya satu… yaitu Kyungsoo.

To be continued…

Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya?

Apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo?

Pada siapa Kyungsoo akan menikah?

Chap selanjutnya Taoris, Mana Suaranya Taoris Shipper?..

Tetap ikuti cerita ini….

Boleh minta review nya?


	9. TELL ME PART 1

Disclaimer :ceritanya punya saya,cast punya Tuhan,SMentertaiment,dan orang tua mereka,khusus taoris punya saya #plak#digebuk taoris shipper

Main Cast : TaoRis, EdenTao, KaiSoo, BaekYeol, SiBum, HunHan, ETC

Other Cast : -

Summary : masih ingatkah kau saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Tanpa saling mengenal tetapi ingin mengetahui satu sama lainnya

Chapter : 8 of ?

Genre : Romance,humor, Hurt/comfort

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai, pertukaran marga , Mpreg..

Rated : M (suatu saat bisa berubah-ubah)

Note : Tolong yang sudah membaca FF ini berikan reviewnya ya, itu yang menjadi penyemangat saya selama ini, review saja walau itu sangat pendek, kalau bisa sih yang panjang… please don't be silent readers…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tell Me (**_ _ **내게 말해줘**_ _ **)**_ _**:**_

Tao dan yang lain sekarang sedang sibuk memandang ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang dindingnya terbuat dari kaca, di sana terdapat banyak kotak-kotak kaca yang di atur dengan teratur, kalian tau ruangan apa ini? Nah kalian benar, ini adalah ruangan bayi. Tiga malaikat kecil terlihat tidur dengan pulas di ruang khusus incubator. Lebih tepatnya di tiga incubator yang terletak paling dekat dengan kaca ruangan tersebut. yang membuat mereka memandang kagum pada tiga malaikat tersebut. Eh.. tunggu sebentar, siapa tiga malaikat kecil yang mengemaskan itu? Jangan bilang… oh my god… itu anak Kyungsoo? Yang benar saja…

Semua berawal dari pendarahan yang di alami Kyungsoo, penyebabnya adalah stress berat yang Kyungsoo alami, tentu kalian sudah tau kan. jika seorang yang sedang mengandung itu tak boleh mengalami strees berat yang berlebihan, karena itu bisa menyebabkan keguguran. Untung saja usia kandungan Kyungsoo sekarang ini menginjak tujuh bulan, jadi bayi tersebut bisa di selamatkan dengan kelahiran premature. kalian tau? Kyungsoo bahkan langsung melahirkan tiga bayi sekaligus, bisa bayangkan? Sepertinya "sejata" Jongin sangat hebat, bisa langsung menembak tiga sasaran secara jitu.

Mau berkenalan dengan malaikat-malaikat kecil itu tidak..? baiklah.. simak baik-baik ya. anak pertama terlahir dengan kondisi yang sangat sehat berjenis kelamin perempuan, memiliki tubuh yang paling kecil dari pada dua bayi lain nya. Bayi ke dua terlahir tujuh menit setelah bayi pertama, ia merupakan bayi laki-laki yang sehat. Dan bayi yang terakhir, terlahir lima menit setelah bayi kedua. sama seperti bayi kedua, dia merupakan bayi laki-laki yang sangat sehat.

Kalian mau tau kejadian lucu sebelum Kyungsoo melahirkan? Tepatnya saat dokter bertanya siapa keluarga Kyungsoo yang akan bertanggung jawab atas operasi ini, dengan serentak Jongin dan Changmin berkata bahwa merekalah yang bertanggung jawab. saat di Tanya siapa mereka, lagi-lagi mereka mengatakan hal yang sama. mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah suami dari Kyungsoo dan itu berhasil membuat dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo bingung setengah mati. bukan hanya dokter, Perawat yang sedang bertugas di bagian administrasi juga di buat bingung oleh Changmin dan Jongin. di awali dengan mereka yang mengaku sebagai suami Kyungsoo, di lanjutkan dengan perdebatan yang mempermasalahkan siapa yang harus membayar biaya atas Kyungsoo. masalah ini bisa di atasi oleh perawat tersebut, dengan menyuruh Jongin membayar setengah dan Changmin membayar setegah nya lagi. dan masalah terakhir dengan perdebatan yang mempermasalahkan nama siapa yang harus di cantumkan di kolom "Orang yang bertanggung jawab" atas Kyungsoo .

Oh… jangan lupakan kejadian yang terjadi di ruang bersalin, Changmin dan Jongin di minta Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya selama proses melahirkan, Kyungsoo mengengam erat tangan Changmin. Changmin sendiri berdiri di sebelah kiri, sedangkan Jongin disebelah kanannya. sama hal nya dengan Changmin, Jongin juga mengengam erat tangan Kyungsoo. Suasana saat bersalin sangatlah ricuh, Kyungsoo berteriak seperti orang yang kerasukan sebelum operasi di lakukan, ia merasa panic dan sakit yang bercampur aduk dan berevolusi menjadi sebuah rasa yang susah di katakan. Setelah di bius barulah Kyungsoo tenang, ia tak sadarkan diri, dan operasi pun dimulai.

Jongin gugur di tahap awal, ia pingsaan saat melihat dokter bedah membelah perut Kyungsoo, ternyata pria berkulit gelap itu phobia terhadap darah yang terlewat banyak. Berbeda dengan Jongin, Changmin malah gugur di akhir. ia pingsan saat mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo melahirkan tiga bayi sekaligus. Awalnya, saat bayi pertama lahir Changmin dengan bahagianya berteriak seperti orang gila, ia benar-benar bahagia. Namun ia langsung merasa tidak enak badan saat di katakan dokter bahwa akan ada bayi kedua yang akan lahir. Changmin mulai diam dan tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya, wajahnya bahkan sangat pucat. Dan saat dokter mengatakan bahwa akan ada anak ketiga yang lahir. Changmin langsung muntah-muntah dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang tak sadarkan diri entah karena apa.

…

Beda halnya dengan Tao dan teman-temannya yang sedang terkagum-kagum dengan pesona tiga malaikat yang sedang tertidur di dalam incubator. Di sebuah kamar rawat VVIP. Changmin, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang duduk dan saling berpandangan. Kyungsoo baru sadar tiga puluh menit lalu. begitu ia sadar, ia langsung mencari Jongin dan Changmin. ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"Eum… Jadi.. Hyung sudah tau kan? Mereka itu adalah anak-anak Hyung… mian selama ini sudah diam dan merahasiakan ini dari Hyung" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara yang begitu lemah.. ia habis menangis..

"Anniyo, Gwaenchanayo. aku sudah sangat bersyukur bisa mengetahui ini, maka dari itu… Hyung akan bertanggung jawab Soo" Jongin tersenyum dengan lembutnya. ia sangat bahagia saat ini, Kyungsoo.. orang yang sangat ia cintai sudah memberikan dia tiga malaikat kecil yang sehat. Namun Kyungsoo menunduk mendengar kata-kata itu.

"H-Hyung… Gomawo karena Hyung sudah mau bertanggung jawab atas ini semua. Tapi Soo benar-benar minta maaf. Soo akan menikah dengan Changmin Hyung sebentar lagi, jadi Hyung tak perlu repot-repot bertanggung jawab" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada yang begitu lemah. Jongin menatap Changmin dengan pandangan lemahnya. Sepertinya ia merasa sakit mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Apakah tak ada kesempatan bagi Hyung , Soo? Hyung tau Hyung sudah menjadi orang yang sangat kejam karena telah meninggalkan mu begitu saja, padahal Hyung sudah meniduri mu" Jongin merasa sangat menyesal, ia berbicara dengan tersendat-sendat. suara lemah dan wajah yang sangat pucat, begitulah kondisi Jongin saat ini. Changmin masih diam, ia hanya memandang Jongin dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian.

"Anniyo Hyung… Jeongmal mianhae.. Soo mencintai Changmin Hyung sekarang ini, Soo benar-benar berbahagia dengannya.." Dusta Kyungsoo, ia sedang berusaha meyakinkan Jongin bahwa ia sudah berbahagia saat ini, dia juga sedang menahan air matanya yang ingin mengalir dengan derasnya. sebenarnya berat baginya untuk berbohong seperti ini, namun ia bisa apa lagi? Ia merasa tak enak hati dengan Changmin, Cukup selama ini rasanya ia menyiksa orang yang sangat mencintainya itu dengan sepenuh hati.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Keduanya diam. Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo diam tanpa kata. Changmin pun ikut diam, ia masih menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang seperti orang bodoh. Saat ini Jongin kehabisan kata, memang benar adanya masih jelas terlihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri bahwa selama ini Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bahagia bersama-sama dengan Changmin. Sedangkan Kyungsoo diam karena hatinya terlalu sakit untuk berkata, ia sangat ingin berkata pada Jongin bahwa ia ingin menikah dengan Jongin, namun ia tak ingin menyakiti hati Changmin yang begitu baik padanya selama ini.

Changmin berdiri dari tempatnya, ia mulai berjalan kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang rawat Kyungsoo, Changmin memeluk Kyungsoo. membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dalam pelukan hangat nya. Dan kalian tau? Jongin sangat iri melihat itu, rasa cemburu di hatinya membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. ia benar-benar merasa ingin menangis detik ini juga.

"Ahjussi.. kemarilah, mendekatlah kemari…" Ucap Changmin tiba-tiba, Jongin hanya menuruti perkataan Changmin, walau hatinya begitu sakit saat ini.

Tau kah kalian apa yang di lakukan Changmin setelah Jongin mendekat? pria namsan itu menarik tangan Jongin dan meletaknya di atas tangan Kyungsoo, menyuruh Jongin untuk mengengam erat tangan tersebut. Kyungsoo dan Jongin begitu terkejut dengan perbuatan Changmin tersebut.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar bodoh.." Changmin tersenyum sambil menatap hangat pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo dan Jongin mulai menatap aneh padanya.

"Kalian tau? Kalian benar-benar masih saling mencintai" Masih diam, Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih setia mendengar kata-kata Changmin.

"Soo… sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini eoh? berhenti berbohong pada Hyung, terutama pada hati mu… kau takut menyakiti hati ku eoh? Nan jeongmal gwaenchana... bukankan dengan membohongi diri mu sendiri akan memperumit permasalahan? Apa perlu ku katakan pada Ahjussi bodoh ini.. bahwa kau sering memimpikannya. bahkan kau juga hampir setiap hari menangis karena terus mengingatnya" mendengar itu Jongin langsung menatap Kyungsoo, ia ingin mencari kebenaran dari kata-kata Changmin. Changmin mulai menatap Jongin.

"Dan Kau Ahjussi. Ku katakan pada mu. Aku ini masih muda, kekuatan ku masih sangat besar, aku masih sanggup membunuh orang dan bermalam beberapa tahun di penjara. Kali ini aku berbicara sebagai seorang pria. aku memberi kesempatan pada mu. Aku ingin kau menjaga orang yang sangat ku cintai ini, aku tak ingin kau menyakitinya. jagalah ia layaknya berlian yang lebih mahal dari pada nyawa mu sendiri" Changmin mulai melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Kali ini Jongin yang membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya, ia memeluk erat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang sudah kembali ke ukuran semulanya. Namun Kyungsoo masih diam, ia terus menatap Changmin yang tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Soo… mulai saat ini Hyung akan menjadi Hyung mu, Hyung yang akan selalu ada di sisi mu. Hyung yang akan menyanyangi dan selalu menjaga mu, datang pada ku jika Si Ahjussi itu menyakiti mu. maka aku akan membunuhnya dan membawa kepalanya kehadapan mu, Kkkk~… berbahagialah.. demi aku dan demi kebahagiaan hidup mu. Kau sangat pantas bahagia.. sungguh" Changmin kembali tersenyum, seyumannya sungguh-sungguh tulus.

Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Changmin memang benar-benar tulus merelakan ia bersama-sama dengan Jongin. melihat itu, air matanya langsung mengalir, ia membalas pelukan Jongin.

"Saranghae! Jeongmal saranghae… jangan tinggalkan Soo sendiri lagi Hyung.. Hiks.. jebal" Kyungsoo menangis dalam pelukan Jongin. pelukan ini terasa sangat hangat, sama seperti pelukan Changmin..

"Jeongmal mianhae... Hyung akan menjaga mu, Hyung tak akan meninggalkan mu lagi, Yakso.. Uljimayo" Changmin tersenyum melihat dua sejoli itu, senyuman yang begitu hangat. itu sungguh tulus dari dalam hatinya, ia merasa bahagia melihat Kyungsoo bahagia.

"Ya..! Ahjussi. jangan memeluk dongsaeng ku seperti itu, jika mau memeluknya, kau harus menikahinya dulu! kalau perlu sekarang juga…" Ucap Changmin sambil melepas pelukan Jongin. ia langsung memeluk Kyungsoo, pelukan posesif seorang Hyung terhadap Dongsaeng nya. Mendengar itu Jongin langsung mengambil ponselnya.

"Aku sampai lupa, tunggu sebentar… aku akan segera menyuruh pendeta datang ke sini" Jongin langsung gelagapan, ia lupa apa yang harus ia lakukan. ia sangat bahagia sehingga lupa semuanya, bahkan ia lupa bagaimana nasib Yuri sekarang. dia baru menyadari semua sekarang, selama ini ia hanya mencintai Kyungsoo, semua rasanya pada Yuri hanyalah rasa kasihan dan sedikit rasa nya yang tersisa karena tak dapat melupakan Yuri. hanya itu.. tak lebih.

…

Minhyuk dan Minhyun berlari dengan cepat. mereka menyerobot kerumunan tempat dimana Tao dan teman-teman nya melihat bayi-bayi mungil Kyungsoo. Sesampainya di sana mereka menyinjit-nyinjit. Sepertinya berusaha melihat bayi-bayi itu juga, Melihat gelagat mereka yang lucu, semua yang ada di situ pun tertawa. Chanyeol yang merasa kasihan pun akhirnya mengendong Minhyun, mendudukan bocah manis itu di bahunya.

"Ya..! Hyun curang. Eumm apa tidak ada yang mau mengendong Hyuk eoh? Hyuk juga mau lihat ke dalam" Ucap Minhyuk kesal. Mendengar itu Tao pun mendekat pada Minhyuk, menduduki dirinya agar ia bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Minhyuk..

"Mau di gendong ya? Mau Hyung gendong? Tapi ada syaratnya.. Hyuk harus mencium Hyung dulu.. otte? Ayo… cium di sini" Tao mulai mengoda Minhyuk, Tao menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya menyuruh Minhyuk untuk menciumnya. Minhyuk mengembungkan pipinya lucu, ia juga melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Hyung sangat percaya diri eoh? Hyung itu bukan Type Hyuk tau.. Eummm ada yang mau mewakili Hyuk untuk mencium Tao Hyung?" mendengar itu Kris dan Suho segera mengejar Tao untuk di cium…

"Omo.. Kya… Hush…hush.. menjauhlah… Kya…" Tao berteriak pelan sambil bersembunyi di belakang Baekhyun dan Jinki. Eden yang tak tertarik dengan adegan kejar mengejar itu pun langsung mendekat ke Minhyuk dan mengendong anak itu.

"Ya.. sudah mulai nakal Eoh? Aishhh" Lay menjewer kuping Suho.. membuat Suho mengaduh, ia membawa Suho duduk bersamanya.

"Aishhh Chagiya, dia itu dongsaeng kandung ku. apa salahnya jika aku menciumnya" Ucap Suho sambil mengelus- elus telinganya yang merasa berdenyut. Lay hanya diam, ia tak berniat menanggapi pernyataan Suho barusan.

Baekhyun dan Jinki menatap Kris yang sangat berniat menciumi Tao, layaknya seorang serigala yang kelaparan. Merasa ia di perhatikan dengan tatapan aneh, ia langsung berdehem memasang wajah cool nya dan kembali menjauh. berjalan menuju tempat semula nya.

"Berhenti menatap ku seperti itu, aku hanya bercanda" Ucap Kris sebelum berlalu.

"Bercanda katanya, jelas-jelas wajahnya terlihat mesum tadi" Ucap Baekhyun menyindir.

"Hyung… kata Halmeoni, Hyun sudah punya Dongsaeng baru, yang mana Dongsaeng Hyun?" Tanya Minhyun polos entah pada siapa, yang jelas pertanyaan itu bisa di jawab oleh siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

"Itu Dongsaeng ku Hyun… bukan Dongsaeng mu" Ucap Minhyuk tiba-tiba, Minhyun menatap Hyung nya dengan tatapan tajam, Minhyuk pun menatap tajam pada Minhyun.

"Hei… hei… jangan bertengkar, kalian mau tau yang mana Dongsaeng baru kalian eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun yang mencoba meleraikan Minhyun dan Minhyuk. Si kembar hanya mengangguk dengan antusia, namun sesekali mereka masih terlihat saling memandang dengan tatapan tajam mereka, sepertinya mereka tak rela berbagi Dongsaeng.

"Baiklah… perhatikan baik-baik ne, Dongsaeng Hyun yang itu, sangat Kyeomi kan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Minhyun, Minhyun terlihat memandang lekat Dongsaengnya dengan wajah yang terkagum-kagum, menurutnya, Dongsaengnya itu sangat imut.

"Itu Dongsaeng Hyuk…! Buka Dongsaeng Hyun…!" Minhyuk yang tak terima mulai marah-marah. Minhyun hanya menatap Minhyuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia ingin menangis sepertinya.

"Anniyo Hyuk, itu Dongsaeng nya Hyun. Dongsaeng nya Hyuk itu yang di sebelahnya…" Ucap Baekhyun sekali lagi untuk menyenangkan hati Minhyuk dan Minhyun.

"Dongsaeng nya kenapa bisa ada dua? Jangan-jangan mereka monster" Tanya Hyuk lagi.

"Kkkk~… Dongsaeng kalian itu kembar, bahkan yang tidur di incubator di sebelah Dongsaeng nya Hyun itu juga Dongsaeng kalian, mereka kembar tiga" Jelas Baekhyun. Si kembar hanya mengangguk pelan, sebenarnya mereka tak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan Baekhyun. Namun karena sibuk dengan Dongsaeng baru mereka, mereka tak ambil pusing dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Hai semuanya…" Seorang pria Berwajah cantik berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan yang lain. Di belakang pria cantik itu, seorang pria tampan yang tinggi dan tegap mengikuti nya. Semua yang ada di situ menatap Shock pada Pria cantik yang sudah ada di hadapan mereka.

"Kenapa menatap ku seperti itu ?" Tanya si pria cantik tadi sambil tersenyum hangat.

"J-Jongin Ahjussi mengapa jadi…" Kris terbata-bata.. bahkan ia tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Omo.. Ini mengerikan. apa itu… kenapa kulitnya tiba-tiba memutih?" Tanya Chanyeol, ia masih lekat menatap pria cantik tadi, yang mendengar komentar-komentar tadi tertawa pelan, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

"Kkkk~ kalian semua sangat lucu, perkenal… Kim Taemin imnida, Aku kembaran dari Jongin… apakah kami begitu mirip eoh? Sehingga kalian tak bisa membedakannya" mendengar penjelasan Taemin –kembaran Jongin- semuanya hanya mengangguk paham, Baekhyun yang sudah mengetahui sedari awal hanya tersenyum menatap kembaran Samcheon nya itu.

"Mwo? Jongin Ahjussi kembar? Pantas saja Anak nya kembar…" Tao angkat bicara setelah lama diam.

"Ku kira Jongin ahjussi "sang penembak" jitu… ternyata ini terjadi karena Gen yang di turunkan pada nya" Canda Kris setelah Tao berkomentar, semua yang mendengar itu ikut tertawa.

"Pantas saja, sangat berbeda… di mulai dari wajah yang cantik, kulit yang putih dan tubuh yang indah" kali ini Chanyeol yang berkomentar, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan malu-malu. ia masih sangat-sangat Canggung bila harus bertemu, bertatapan, berbicara, berdekatan dan melakukan hal lain bersama-sama dengan Chanyeol, itu semua bermula dari kejadian di kantin waktu itu.

"Oh… aku hampir lupa. perkenalkan, ini suami ku namanya Choi Minho, dia sangat tampan kan Kkkk~" Taemin tertawa setelah menperkenalkan suaminya, sedangkan Minho –suami Taemin- hanya tersenyum hangat kepada semua yang melihatnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Jungmin –Eomma Jongin- mendekati kerumunan Tao dan yang lain, yang saat ini ada di depan ruangan Khusus incubator.

"Annyeong semuanya, bisakah kalian masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat Kyungsoo? Ia menyuruh kalian untuk berkumpul di ruangan nya" Ucap Jungmin dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya dan bersamaan dengan itu mereka semua langsung bergegas menuju ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Bahkan Minhyun dan Minhyuk ngambek karena di paksa ikut ke kamar Kyungsoo, mereka masih betah menatap Dongsaeng mereka.

Semuanya pun tiba di dalam ruangan Kyungsoo dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat seorang pendeta sudah berdiri di samping ranjang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut kearah orang-orang yang masuk dengan wajah yang terkejut. Minhyuk dan Minhyun langsung naik ke atas tempat tidur ketika masuk ke ruangan itu dan langsung saja memeluk "Eomma" mereka dengan hati-hati.

"Apa ini? Kenapa ada pendeta di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Eumm itulah yang ingin Soo sampaikan pada kalian. sebenarnya Soo akan menikah sekarang. Soo ingin kalian menjadi saksi pernikahan kami, walau ini tak di lakukan dengan pesta" Jelas Kyungsoo sambil bersemu di sertai raut yang kata-kata "menikah" dari Kyungsoo. semua langsung tersenyum melihat Changmin, namun detik selanjutnya mereka menatap Jongin dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Kkkk~ jangan menatap seperti itu, Soo akan menikah dengan Jongin Ahjussi bukan dengan ku" Changmin angkat bicara setelah melihat keanehan yang terjadi pada teman-temannya.

"Mwo…?!" Semua yang ada di ruangan itu –kecuali Jungmin, Minho, Taemin, Changmin , Kyungsoo dan Jongin- menjerit histeris secara bersamaan. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat ekspresi semua teman-temannya.

"Ne.. kalian tidak salah dengar, Putra ku yang tampan itu akan segera menikah. dia akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya pada Kyungsoo. Urusan pesta kita akan melakukan nya saat kondisi Kyungsoo sudah memungkinkan" Ucap Jungmin memperjelas. Mendengar itu mereka hanya mengangguk. sekarang mereka merasa kasihan pada Changmin.

"Eumm bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Tanya Jongin. ia sudah tak sabar, Ia ingin segera menikahi orang yang selama ini sangat ia cintai. Mendengar perkataan Jongin, semua yang awalnya berdiri secara tak beraturan segera mengatur formasi, mereka berdiri dengan rapi di hadapan ranjang Kyungsoo. Begitu juga dengan Changmin, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bergabung bersama yang lain nya.

Sang pendeta pun mengandengkan tangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, Semua yang ada di situ hanya menatap dengan gugup. bukan hanya Kyungsoo, semua yang ada di ruangan itu ikut gugup.

"Baiklah… saya mulai.. Mr. Kim Jongin bersediakah anda menjadi pendamping dari saudara Kim Kyungsoo dalam keadaan Suka mau pun duka, berjanji akan menghapus semua bebannya dan tetap bersamanya hingga Kematian memisahkan kalian?" Ucap pendeta tersebut sambil memandang Jongin, Semua ikut memandang Jongin.

"Yes, I Do" Jongin menjawab janji nya tanpa ragu sedikit pun, Semua yang melihat mulai tersenyum bahagia.

Pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo terbuka. Terlihat Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kang dan Soo Hyun –Keluarga Kyungsoo- masuk dengan hati-hati.

"Maaf kami terlambat.." Ucap Mr. Kim Yonghwa –Appa Kyungsoo- sambil membungkuk kan badan nya hormat. Di ikuti Mrs. Kang Minhyuk dan Soohyun yang ikut membungkuk.

"Senang bisa melihat kalian di sini, mian sudah menghubungi kalian secara mendadak seperti ini" Ucap Jungmin yang sudah berdiri di samping Mrs. Kang Minhyuk. Setelah semua nya sunyi Sang pendeta mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Baiklah Saudara Kim Kyungsoo, bersedia kah anda menerima Mr. Kim Jongin sebagai Suami anda, menemaninya di kala suka maupun duka. melahirkan anak-anaknya dan menjadi pengurus dirinya hingga ajal memisahkan kalian?" Ucap Sang Pendeta melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat terhenti tadi, karena kedatangan Keluarga Kyungsoo..

"Yes, I do" Janji itu meluncur dengan mudahnya dari bibir Kyungsoo, setelah itu, semua nya mulai bertepuk tangan. Changmin Terlihat tersenyum, memandang Kyungsoo lekat.

"Mulai detik ini, Kalian Resmi menjadi Suami dan Istri, semoga kebahagiaan memberkati kehidupan kalian" bersamaan dengan perkataan pendeta itu suasana haru mulai menyelimuti ruangan itu. Jungmin, Mrs.Kang Minhyuk dan para Uke menitikan air mata haru mereka. Sedangkan para Seme berusaha menenangkan Uke mereka.

Seperti Choi Minho contohnya, ia memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan Taemin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dagu sang suami. Beda halnya dengan Minho, Kim Hyun Joong –Appa Jongin- yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sana, ia merangkul Jungmin dan mengusap-usap lembut bahu istrinya, Jungmin pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya. Orang tua Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh orang tua nya Jongin.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada remaja-remaja di ruangan itu. Di mulai dari Suho yang memeluk erat Lay dari belakang, Suho mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Lay. Kemudian Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Changmin yang mulai mengusap pelan kepala Jinki, Changmin merasa kasihan melihat Jinki yang menangis dalam diam. Melihat itu semua Kris mulai menatap Tao, ia juga ingin menenangkan Tao. maka dari itu ia mendekati Tao dan ingin memeluk Tao, namun…

"Tak perlu memeluk Ku Hyung… hiks hiks.." Ucap Tao yang entah dari mana bisa menyadari pergerakan Kris. Kris yang awalnya mau memeluk berpura-pura memukul-mukul udara kosong di atas Tao.

"Siapa yang mau memeluk eoh? Aku ingin memukuli nyamuk-nyamuk nakal ini, omo… banyak sekali nyamuknya" Kris berakting, suaranya di buat sewibawa mungkin. ia tak ingin tertangkap basah sedang malu saat ini. Eden Diam, ia hanya menatap ke kiri dan ke kanan. ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Soohyun dan Siwon pun begitu. Mereka hanya diam dan sesekali melihat ponsel mereka.

…

Tao… pria manis itu sedang memulihkan rasa lelah pada tubuhnya. sekarang ini ia sedang berendam dalam bathtub yang di isi penuh dengan Air susu, memanjakan tubuhnya. Music classic mengalun dengan indah memenuhi kamar mandi yang sangat luas itu. Tao menatap langit-langit kamar mandi itu, ia tersenyum berulang kali. Ia masih ingat kejadian tadi sore saat di rumah sakit. Tepatnya saat semua berebutan bunga yang di lempar oleh Kyungsoo. Bunga itu tanpa berdosanya jatuh ke pangkuan Eden yang sedang duduk, ia telalu malas untuk merebut bunga tersebut. Namun apa? Bunga itu memilihnya… itu berarti.. Eden akan segera menikah..

Padahal dia dan teman-temannya sudah susah payah mencoba menangkap bunga tersebut. terutama Baekhyun, ia sangat bersemangat dan bertekat mendapatkan Bunga tersebut. namun tekat dan semangatnya tak membawakan hasil.

Setelah merasa cukup bersih. Tao mulai berdiri, membilas tubuhnya di Shower Box dan memakai Bathrobe nya. Setelah itu ia berjalan dengan tenang menuju tempat tidurnya, ia memilih untuk segera tidur… tanpa menganti baju terlebih dahulu, tubuhnya butuh istrahat… lagi pula esok adalah hari senin, itu berarti esok akan menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan.

…

Hari senin... hari yang melelahkan bagi semua orang, hari ini seluruh penghuni CJY High School merasa kebosanan yang berlebihan. entah mengapa, yang jelas mereka malas melakukan apapun. kebanyakan murid memilih tidur saat pelajaran, ada juga yang memilih untuk duduk dan makan di kantin. Lagi-lagi para Guru dan Staf nya melakukan sebuah rapat, entahlah… akhir-akhir ini murid jadi jarang belajar. tapi tenang, Sekolah ini akan tetap unggul. semua murid di sini memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata, mereka bahkan bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus walau tak belajar selama sebulan.

Tiba-tiba... di tengah suasana yang membosan itu. Bell tanda berakhirnya rapat berbunyi, dan itu memaksa semua orang kembali kekelasnya. yang tadinya tidur juga terpaksa harus menegakkan kembali tubuh mereka, karena pelajaran akan segera di mulai.

Ji Seonsaengnim berjalan dengan tenang di koridor yang sudah sepi, sepertinya semua murid sudah kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Ji Seonsaengnim pun masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Terlihat semua murid-muridnya sudah duduk dengan tenang di kursinya masing-masing, Ji Seonsaengnim pun tersenyum dan mulai menyapa murid-murid tercintanya itu.

"Annyeong semua.. bagaimana waktu istrahat singkat kalian tadi? Apa kalian tidur dengan nyenyak?" Tanya Ji Seonsaengnim basa basi. Semua muridnya hanya diam. dengan wajah datar semua murid memandang Ji Seonsangnim dalam diam. Ji Seonsaengnim mulai mengaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum singkat.

"Kalian sedang tidak mood eoh? Jika memang begitu, kita tidak usah melanjutkan pelajaran saja, lagi pula ada sesuatu yang ingin saya katakan pada kalian" Kata Ji Seonsaengnim seadanya. Mendengar itu Baekhyun sang ketua kelas mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ne… ada apa Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Ji Seonsaengnim.

"Hyung.. apakah yang akan Hyung katakan itu sesuatu yang menarik? Jika tidak… bisakah kami izin untuk tidur saja, kami benar-benar lelah" ucap Baekhyun apa ada nya, semua yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun langsung ikut menyerukan kata-kata "Ya Benar" yang mengartikan bahwa mereka setuju dengan perkataan Baekhyun tadi.

"Anniyo.. kalian pasti akan kehilangan rasa mengantuk kalian setelah mendengar apa yang akan Saya katakan" Ucap Seonsaengnim muda itu sambil tersenyum, senyumannya sulit di artikan.

"Baiklah langsung saja ya… tadi kami para guru dan seluruh staf melakukan rapat tentang acara-acara yang akan di selengarakan saat Perayaan ulang tahun sekolah yang akan kita laksanakan hari senin mendatang. Sangat banyak ide-ide yang di ajukan dalam rapat tersebut, sehingga semua peserta rapat merasa kesusahan menentukan acara apa yang akan dilaksanakan. maka dari itu, kepala sekolah memutuskan akan melakukan semua acara sekaligus. Semua kelas akan mempersembahkan hal-hal yang berbeda, kalian tau apa hasil undian untuk kelas kita?" Tanya Ji Seonsaengnim pada semua murid nya.

"Dance modern?"

"Special Sport?"

"Material Art?"

"Tarian tradisional?"

"Drama musical?"

Jawaban demi jawaban di lontarkan para murid pada Ji Seonsaengnim, Seonsaengnim muda itu hanya tersenyum dan berulang kali mengelengkan kepala. Tak ada satupun jawaban dari muridnya yang benar.

"Sudah… sudah… Hyung akan beri tau saja.. kalian benar-benar ingin tau eoh?" Tanya Ji Changwook mengoda murid-murid nya.

"Ne…!" Jawab para murid itu semangat… seperti biasa, murid-murid CJY sangat suka jika sudah menyangkut pesta atau perayaan. Itu artinya mereka bisa bersenang-senang sesuka hati mereka.

"Baiklah jika kalian memaksa, namun berjanjilah tidak akan terkejut saat mendengar ini ya, Hyung sudah berusaha mengambil undian yang terbaik. namun hasilnya siapa yang tau" Semua murid masih diam, mereka masih setia menunggu kelanjutan dari kata-kata Seonsaengnim tampan itu.

"Baiklah. hasil menunjukan... Bahwa kelas kita... akan menyajikan … kita boleh menunjukan apa pun sesuka kita. baik dance, menyanyi, drama dan hal-hal lainnya namun wajib ..." Ucap Ji Seonsaengnim panjang lebar, ia menatap murid-muridnya menunggu reaksi dari semuanya.

"MWOYA…!" Semua murid berteriak histeris, bahkan nada bicara mereka hampir melebihi delapan octave. Jika bisa… semua benda bermaterial dasar kaca akan retak dan hancur berkeping-keping jika mereka meninggikan sedikit lagi nada bicara mereka.

…

Sore ini, seperti biasanya. Tao dan yang lain berkunjung ke rumah sakit, mereka ingin melihat tiga malaikat kecil Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sangat mengemaskan. Namun agak sedikit berbeda… Tao, Luhan, Jinki dan Baekhyun yang biasanya ceria dan semangat memperhatikan tiga malaikat kecil yang mengemaskan itu, sekarang mereka berubah sedikit lebih diam dan tak bersemangat.

"Kalian kenapa Eoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang mengendong Kim Jieun, anak pertama mereka yang berjenis kelamin wanita. Sedari tadi Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan teman-temannya itu. Mereka tampak begitu lemas, sepertinya mereka sedang menanggung beban yang begitu berat.

"Kami harus berbuat apa Soo, Ji Seonsaengnim menyuruh kami menampilkan sebuah Dance modern yang Menarik dan Fresh" Ucap Baekhyun lemas.

"Lalu? Apa yang salah dengan itu. bukannya bagus, itu berarti kalian hanya perlu bernyanyi dan menarik kan? Soo rasa itu tidak sesulit drama musical ataupun phantomim" mendengar itu Baekhyun dan Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang, sedangkan Tao dan Jinki hanya diam.

"Tidak sesimple itu Soo.. Soo tau kan kami tak bisa bernyanyi dan menari. bagaimana jika performancenya nanti berantakan? Itu akan sangat memalukan. Hanya Soo satu-satunya member Group kita yang mengambil Ekskul Vocal, namun sekarang apa? Soo sedang di rawat dan Soo harus tau, acara Sekolah kita di buka untuk umum. jadi akan ramai pengunjungnya, bisa saja murid dari sekolah lain ikut menonton" Omel Luhan panjang lebar sambil mengerucutkan bibir nya lucu.

"Kkkk… jangan khawatir.. Soo mau kok mengajari kalian menyanyi, Soo yakin kalian akan menjadi penyanyi yang hebat" Mendengar itu Tao dan yang lainya sedikit merasa lega, benar.. Kyungsoo itu sangat berbakat dalam menyanyi, bahkan ia pernah mewakili sekolah mereka bertanding di tingkat nasional dan berhasil keluar sebagai juara pertama.

"Tapi…Kita masih punya masalah" Ucap Jinki tiba-tiba.. Semua mulai menatap pria manis yang memiliki sifat sangat tenang dan feminim itu.

"Masalah apa Jinki-ah..?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Eummm bukan kah kita juga harus Dance? Siapa yang akan mengajari kita Dance eoh?" Ucap Jinki gelisah.

"Aishhh benar juga… bahkan waktu kita untuk berlatih kurang dari seminggu… apakah kita bisa berlatih tanpa pelatih eoh?" Ucap Tao yang mulai Frustasi

"Han-ie.. bukan kah kamu pandai dance? Kenapa tidak latih saja mereka" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sekarang sibuk dengan anak Keduanya yang di beri nama Kim Myungsoo..

"Anniyo Soo, han-ie tak bisa mengajari orang lain… itu begitu sulit. Han-ie bukan Lay Sunbae yang begitu hebat dance" Jelas Luhan menyesal. Dan suasana di ruangan itu kembali abu-abu, terasa hampa dan sepi.

"Ah… kenapa tak terpikir dari tadi, kenapa kita tak minta ajarkan saja dengan Lay Hyung? dia pasti mau mengajari kita dance" Ucap Baekhyun yang menyadari hal itu setelah penjelasan dari Luhan tadi.

"Ahhh… benar juga.. Lay Hyung pasti senang jika harus ke rumah setiap hari" Ucap Tao dengan senyuman cerah nya. Ia tau betul… bahwa Lay sangat senang datang kerumahnya. Hanya untuk melihat kekasihnya yang dingin dan tak peka itu, bahkan setelah berpacaran, mereka tak pernah berkencan. Maka dari itu, jalan satu-satunya agar dapat sering bertemu adalah mendatangi rumah Kediaman keluarga Choi. Lebih tepatnya, berpura-pura ingin bertemu dengan Tao.

"Arraseo…berarti semua masalah sudah teratasi. soal kostum, Jinki saja yang siapkan ne, kita tentukan setelah memilih lagu nanti, otte?" Ucap Jinki ceria…

"Ne… setuju" Ucap semuanya –kecuali Kyungsoo- secara bersamaan dan kalian tau, sepertinya mereka terlalu bersemangat sehingga lupa bahwa mereka sudah bebicara dengan nyaringnya. Membuat Tiga malaikat yang tertidur pulas terbangun dan menangis.. melihat itu Tao mulai mengendong Kim Wonho –anak bungsu Kyungsoo dan Jongin- yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya. Luhan dan Jinki mencoba menenangkan Myungsoo, dan Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Jieun. sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam, karena semua orang sudah tau bahwa Baekhyun tak begitu suka berhadapan dengan anak kecil yang cengeng… padahal dia sendiri adalah anak yang cengeng.

…

Hari ini, tepatnya di waktu senggang di mana para Murid CJY sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Di sebuah ruangan besar terlihat Tao, Baekhyun, Jinki dan Luhan dan beberapa orang lainnya sedang duduk dengan manis. di depan mereka sudah berdiri Lay, sepertinya Lay sedang menentukan posisi-posisi yang pantas di sandang setiap member Group yang akan di beri nama Sweet Harmony itu.

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik ya, kita di sini akan berkerja sama dalam membantu Tao dan yang lain untuk menyiapkan Acara untuk peringatan Ulang Tahunnya sekolah kita. Maka dari itu kita akan menentukan posisi kalian di Group ini" Lay terus menjelaskan, semua memerhatikan dengan seksama.

"Baiklah..untuk yang pertama, posisi yang di kategorikan kedalam Vocal… terdiri dari Main Vocalist, Lead Vocalist, dan Vocal biasa…. Menurut hasil penilaian Kyungsoo kalian semua sangat layak untuk menjadi Main Vocalist. namun, kita harus menentukan sesuai dengan peraturan yang ada, agar Group ini terlihat menarik. kalian mengerti?" Tanya Lay setelah menjelaskan.

"Ne…" Jawab Tao, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Jinki secara serentak.

"Baiklah, menurut apa yang sudah kami tentukan, Yang akan menjadi Main Vocalist di Group ini adalah…. Tao dan Jinki. Chukhahae!" Ucap Lay sambil bertepuk tangan, semua juga ikut bertepuk tangan setelah itu.

"Lalu selanjutnya.. Lead Vocalist… yang terpilih adalah Baekhyun, sedangkan Vocal Biasa adalah Luhan" Ucap Lay selanjutnya, semua yang mendengar terkejut. Mereka tau betul bahwa suara Luhan sangat-sangat bagus, biarlah… toh yang memilih menjadi Vocal biasa Luhan sendiri. karena ia ingin part yang paling sedikit, jadi dia tak perlu tampil terlalu mencolok.

"Tapi ada masalah. menurut Konsep Group dan lagu yang di pilih, seharusnya salah satu member di Group ini ada yang berposisi sebagai Rapper… namun siapa yang bersedia menjadi Rapper eoh?" Tanya Lay panjang lebar. Semua saling berpandangan, tak ada yang bergerak.

"Hei… ayolah.. jangan begitu… sekarang cepat putuskan siapa yang mau menjadi Rapper? Jika tetap diam, Kami akan menentukan secara asal dan mau tak mau orang tersebut harus menerima dua posisi sekaligus" Ucap Lay menjelaskan. mendengar itu Tao , Luhan , Jinki dan Baekhyun saling bertukar pandang, mereka sungguh binggung sekarang. Melakukan Rap itu kan tidak mudah… benar tidak sih?

"Eummm Boleh Tao mencoba? Tapi siapa yang akan mengajari Tao eoh?" Tanya Tao mencoba memberanikan dirinya. Mendengar itu Lay hanya tersenyum.

"Itu bukan masalah… kalian tidak tau ya. Kris, Chanyeol dan Eden itu sangat mahir soal Rap dan Hip Hop. Kris dengan Rap English nya, Chanyeol dengan Rap Korea nya, dan Eden yang bisa Rap dengan tujuh bahasa…" mendengar itu Tao mulai menatap Kris. Kris juga menatapnya dan tersenyum, namun Tao langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Eden, dan itu berhasil membuat Kris berdehem sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Baiklah… kalian berempat, kemari… aku akan membisik kan pada kalian, apa yang akan kalian tampilkan nanti" Ucap Lay, mendengar itu semuanya mendekati Lay dan Lay membisikan rencana nya pada Tao, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Jinki. Dan mereka sangat terkejut dengan rencana Lay.

"H-hyung… apa itu tidak terlalu dewasa? Itu telihat begitu erotis" Ucap Tao yang mulai menelan ludahnya.

"Ne.. benar Hyung, itu terlalu erotis.." Timpal Baekhyun tak terima, sedangkan Luhan dan Jinki hanya diam. karena mereka tau, percuma saja rasanya jika mau melawan para Sunbae mereka itu.

"Sudah… jangan banyak Protes.. Kajja… Semuanya berlatih… Ayo semuanya… semangat!" Ucap Lay semangat dan bersamaan dengan itu latihan yang berat di mulai.

Jinki… dia sangat susah dalam dance, gerakan dance nya sebenarnya tak buruk. namun dia sangat ceroboh, Ia dengan mudahnya akan tergelincir dan terjatuh. Beda keadaannya jika sedang berlatih vocal bersama Kyungsoo, semua orang bisa di buat terdiam dengan suara nya yang lembut dan sedikit serak. Bahkan tadi Chanyeol sampai terdiam dan mulutnya mengangah lebar sangking terpukau nya. Para malaikat kecil Kyungsoo juga tidak terbangun dari tidurnya, itu berarti suara Jinki enak untuk di dengarkan.

Baekhyun… sejauh ini anak ini berlatih dengan cukup baik… dia mudah menguasai gerakan dance nya dan soal vocal jangan di tanya lagi, dia memang terlahir dengan suara emas yang bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta padanya.

Luhan… pria manis satu ini begitu memukau ketika mengerakan tubuh nya, gerakan dance yang ia lakukan begitu sempurna. Namun yang mengejutkan.. suaranya juga begitu memukau, semua yakin jika ia mengikuti casting pencarian bakat ia akan langsung di terima.. tampang yang ada di atas rata-rata, suara indah dan pandai dance, sempurnakan?

Dan inilah yang paling Utama, Tao… Dia sangat baik di bidang Vocal… suaranya sangat manis dan terdengar imut, saat dance juga tak begitu buruk. Gerakan-gerakan dance yang ia lakukan bisa ia kuasai dengan waktu yang singkat. Nah… sekarang waktu nya Tao untuk berlatih Skill Rap nya. Mau lihat? Baiklah.. kajja kita intip saja.

"Bukan seperti itu Tao.. aishh seperti ini dengarkan baik baik, ehem.."

# Girls' bring the boys out

I wanna dance right now

We can show 'em how the girls get down

Yes we go for more than zero

Number one everyone should know

Check this out

All the boys all the boys want my heart

Better know how to rock and don't stop

Oh Gee

We make you so hot

Girls' Generation we won't stop

(Lyric from Girls' Generation – The Boys : Yuri, Yoona, Hyoyeon and Sooyoung Part Rap )

Kris menyanyikan rap part dari sebuah girl group yang dia sukai, mendengar itu Tao ikut mencoba bagian yang sama dengan apa yang Kris praktikan tadi dan Tao berhasil dengan baik.

"Ya.. apa-apaan itu? Jenis Rap seperti itu sangat tidak keren, sangat lemah.. Tao jangan lakukan seperti itu, Arra? Eumm tunggu ya aku akan memikirkan cara Rap yang tepat untuk mu" Ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Aha..! aku tau.. dengarkan Tao, jika kau melakukan Rap seperti ini kau akan sangat keren, bahkan kau akan jadi uke terkeren yang pernah ada.." Ucap Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap-siap mempraktirkan cara Rap yang tepat untuk Tao.

# Sarangi tteonana bwa

I baram tago jeo meolli naragana bwa oh, oh

Modeun ge byeonhana bwa

Neodo nacheoreom ireoke tto byeonhana bwa

Geuraedo na apado huryeonhada

I gibun jochado nan jigeum beogeopda buranhan deut baraboneun

Ttereul sseuneun ai gachi geudae nunmuri doraseoneun nae eokkaereul

Chamneunda

Ibyeoreun daljiman nan

Gwaenchanha apeujiman geudae geurimja aneseo bareul ppae

Uri banjido ppae

(Lyric from B1A4 – Tried to walk : Baro part Rap)

"Otte? Kerenkan? Itu cocok untuk mu, aku hebatkan?" Tao diam, dia masih terbengong-bengong dengan praktik yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol tadi, dia terlihat seperti Kereta api listrik yang melaju sangat cepat dan hampir tak terlihat. Namun beda nya cara Rap Chanyeol tadi itu bukan hampir tak terlihat, namun hampir tak terdengar…

Melihat Tao yang terdiam sambil menatap Chanyeol layaknya seorang anak kecil kehilangan ibunya di suatu pusat perbelanjaan, Kris jadi iba.

"Ya.. ! kau lihat dobi.. apa efek samping dari Rap mu, Tao jadi anak autis seperti itu" Kris menyalahkan Chanyeol dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran mulut antar dua sahabat itu. Mereka memang suka begitu, kalau sudah menyangkut soal Rap dan Rapper, masalah yang awalnya kecil bisa jadi besar.

"Kris kau tak tau eoh? dia itu sedang terpesona pada ku, bukan terkena autis" bela Chanyeol dengan bangganya.

"Orang yang mau menemui ajalnya saja bisa tau, kalau Tao terkena autis karena cara mu melakukan Rap tadi. lihatlah Tao, dia termenung, wajahnya sangat tragis. lihat… dia bahkan tak akan sakit jika aku cubit, perhatikan…" Kris mulai menarik pipi Tao dan benar saja… Tao tidak menjerit kesakitan atau pun semacamnya, Tao masih diam dan memandang Chanyeol. Melihat itu Chanyeol menggaruk pipi. setelah peperangan mulut itu selesai. Eden mendekati Tao.

"Sudah bisa dasarnya kan?" Tiba-tiba Eden yang hanya diam sedari tadi memegang bahu Tao dan itu membuat Tao kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Akhh… appo~" Tao memegangi pipinya yang terasa sakit, Eden hanya menatapnya aneh. Kenapa efek dari tarikan pada pipinya baru terasa sekarang, begitu lah kurang lebih yang ada di pikiran Eden saat ini.

"Waeyo Hyung?" Tanya Tao pada Eden yang mengejutkan nya.

"Sudah bisa dasar Rap kan? Eum begini… jika kau ingin sukses melakukan Rap, kau harus tenang, konsentrasi penuh dan lafalkan lyric nya senyaman mungkin, itu akan lebih baik. Perlu contoh?" Tanya Eden, Tao memandang lekat Eden. pria ini.. kenapa sangat berbeda? Saat ini dia terlihat sangat bijaksana, beda dengan kejahilannya saat pertama kali bertemu. belum lagi sifat pendiamnya selama ini saat mereka –Group Kris dan Tao- berkumpul dan bercanda bersama. Eden ini memang benar-benar sosok yang susah di tebak.

"Eh? S-sudah Hyung… contoh? eummm boleh…" Ucap Tao gugup, ia tak tau mengapa dia jadi sangat gugup.

"Eummm sebaiknya Tao saja yang langsung Praktikan, nanti Hyung akan menjelaskan jika masih ada yang kurang,Otte? Cobalah dari Lyric sebuah group yang Tao sukai, itu akan memudahkan kita berkonsentrasi" jelas Eden, ia menatap lekat wajah Tao. Tao hanya mengangguk kecil dan mencoba untuk tenang. Ia pejamkan kedua mata nya dan mengatur deru nafas nya. Setelah itu kembali ia membuka matanya dan…

[Tao] Na kkamjjak, Men bungiya…

Geu sarameun naemin nachi gung geum hadae

Wanjeon mame deureo

Mot igin cheok boyeojwo do gwaenchaneulkka?

[Eden] Oh! Jeoldaero andwaeji! [Tao] Geuchi? Geuchi?

[Eden] Uri jikil geon jiki ja! [Tao] Majji! Majji!

[Tao] Geuyae mameul madu gachil ttae kkaji

Igeon ieoldaero ijeo beoriji mallago!

(Lyric from Girls' Generation – I Got a Boy : Yoona and Hyoyeon Part Rap)

Tanpa sadar Eden ikut melakukan Rap, mengiringi Tao. Tao tersenyum cerah, benar kata Eden. Melakukan Rap dengan cara begitu akan lebih gampang dan menyenangkan.

"Kkkk~ Hyung menyukai Girls' Generation juga eoh? Mengapa bisa mengetahui lagu itu?" Tanya Tao bersemangat, ia tak berhenti menatap lekat wajah Eden. Eden terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Eummm tentu, mereka sangat berbakat. siapa yang tak kenal mereka" mendengar itu Tao hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil berkata 'ooohhh'.

"Arraseo, sekarang sudah bisakan? Sering-seringlah berlatih ne" Ucap Eden sambil mengacak pelan rambut Tao kemudian berlalu pergi dari hadapan Tao. Dan tanpa Eden sadari, Panda kecil kita sedang bersemu.. Oh ayolah Tao… kau kenapa Eoh..?

…

Sudah enam hari berlalu, itu berarti waktu yang tersisa untuk mereka latihan hanya tinggal hari ini saja, sebelum melakukan Gladi Resik . Sebenarnya mereka sudah bisa menguasai gerakan dance dan vocalnya, namun mereka masih mau mengasahnya supaya terlihat seperti berlian nanti di hadapan semua orang.

Saat ini mereka semua sedang focus kepada Dance, Lay sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka, Lay melakukan dance dan mereka mengikutinya di belakang, gerakan mereka sangat kompak… benar-benar sangat sempurna. Dan kalian Tau apa? Eden, Changmin, Kris dan Chanyeol bersedia membantu mereka saat mereka tampil nanti, itu berarti Sweet Harmony akan berkolaborasi bersama Wolf 88 –Group Kris-.

Sekarang ini mereka sedang istrahat, latihan dance hari ini sudah berakhir. berikutnya hanya tinggal latihan Rap dan itu hanya untuk Tao. Baekhyun, Luhan, Jinki, dan yang lainnya sudah bergegas meninggalkan aula sekolah yang selama ini mereka gunakan untuk latihan setelah jam sekolah berakhir. Tinggal lah Tao, Kris dan Eden.

Pasti kalian bertanya, Kemana Chanyeol? Iya kan? Jawabannya sangat simple, Si Namsan itu memaksa Baekhyun untuk pulang bersamanya.

hari ini kencan pertama mereka, mereka akan berjalan-jalan… bagaimana pun mereka kan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, walau tanpa di sengaja. tapi tetap saja, Chanyeol menganggap mereka sudah berpacaran. Baiklah dari pada pusing memikirkan Chanyeol sebaiknya kita lihat kembali Tao, Kris dan Eden.

Eden terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di sudut aula, tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat. deru nafasnya juga tak beraturan, ia masih merasa kelelahan setelah latihan dance tadi. Sebotol minuman berenergi menemani Eden yang kelelahan, sekali dua kali ia meneguk minuman itu dalam tenang.

Tao terlihat masih berlatih ulang gerakan dancenya, ia ingin menyempurnakan gerakannya. Sedangkan Kris.. pria yang merupakan titisan tiang listrik yang sudah mengubah tatanan rambutnya menjadi undercut –lihat Kris di MV Wolf- dan di cat menjadi hitam pekat itu sedang asik memandangi Sang pujaan hatinya. Di kedua genggaman tangannya terdapat dua minuman, sepertinya ia ingin memberikan minuman itu pada Tao. Lama ia memandangi Tao, namun Tao tak kunjung menyudahi aksinya.

Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya Tao menyudahi latihannya, ia berjalan menuju tas nya. mengambil sebuah handuk kecil dan menyapu lembut keringat yang ada di wajahnya. Kris pun mendekati Tao dengan senyum yang sangat cerah.

"Tao-ya… igo.. minumlah… lelahkah?" Tanya Kris sambil menyerahkan sebotol minuman yang ia gengam tadi, Tao menatap nya.

"Anniyo… Tak perlu, minumlah.. Tao tak haus" Kata Tao sambil melihat ke setiap sudut ruangan, ia mencari Eden. Kris memandangi Tao, ia bingung pada Tao. apa yang sedang Tao cari? Setelah Tao menemukan di mana Eden, dia mulai meninggalkan Kris yang masih kebinggungan di tempatnya. Kris terus memandang Tao yang meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Hyung.. sedang apa? Omo… boleh bagi minuman nya eoh? Tao sangat kehausan" Tiba-tiba Tao menyerobot duduk di samping Eden, ia juga mengambil botol minuman Eden. padahal Eden sedang minum dengan tenang. Eden hanya diam.. terkejut memang, tapi ia bisa buat apa? Eden pun mengeserkan tubuhnya agar Tao bisa duduk. Eden membuka bajunya karena kepanasan dan berkeringat, ia gerah.. dan itu berhasil membuat Tao mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang terasa panas. kedua pipinya merona. Tentu saja ia merasa kepanasan, lihatlah… tubuh putih Eden yang tegap itu sungguh sempurna. Delapan kotak yang ada di perutnya dan jangan lupakan keringat yang membuat tubuh itu terlihat Arghhh. Eden menatap Tao sekarang.

"Tao… berlatih dengan Kris dulu ya, Hyung ingin latihan ekstra untuk dance kelas kami, Hyung sangat payah kalau soal dance, arraseo?" jelas Eden, setelah itu Eden mulai berjalan ke tengah aula dan beraksi dengan gerakan-gerakan yang energic, omo… itu begitu seksi…

"Mau berlatih sekarang?" Kris sudah duduk di samping Tao sekarang, ia membuka botol minumannya dengan kasar dan meneguknya secara cepat. Tao menatap aneh Kris beberapa saat, namun setelah itu ia tak ambil pusing. ia pun mulai menatap botol minuman yang ada di tangannya dan seketika wajahnya berubah merah. Kalian tau apa yang di fikirkannya? Dia berfikir bahwa ia akan mencium bibir Eden sebentar lagi. Orang-orang pernah berkata bahwa meminum sesuatu yang sudah di minum oleh orang lain sama saja seperti berciuman, namun secara tidak langsung, begitulah yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

Dengan senyum yang begitu cerah Tao mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dengan botol minuman tersebut, perlahan meminum isinya… pipinya memerah..

"Omo… ini sangat manis" Ucap Tao sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah. Ia mengira bahwa yang membuat minuman ini menjadi lebih manis adalah bibir Eden. padahal jelas-jelas tertulis di botol minuman itu , bahwa minuman itu " Strawberry flavor" tentu saja rasanya manis. Melihat itu Kris mengengam erat botol minuman yang sudah habis ia minum tadi hingga botol itu remuk. Kris lantas berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hari ini, kau latihan dengan Eden saja ya. aku merasa tak enak badan" ucap Kris sambil memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, namun Tao tak merespon kata-kata Kris. ia masih sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Melihat itu Kris berdecak kecil dan langsung pergi dari tempatnya, dia sangat kesal, dia juga sangat cemburu. Kenapa Eden selalu saja mendapatkan lebih? Perhatian.. kepintaran, bakat, dan tampang.. yang jelas Kris sungguh membenci Eden.. Kris terus berjalan, dia sengaja menabrak bahu Eden ketika ia melewati Eden yang sedang asik berlatih.

"Kris… mau ke mana?" Tanya Eden yang saat ini memegangi bahunya yang terasa sakit karena tubrukan Kris yang cukup kuat tadi, Kris hanya diam. dia terus berjalan meninggalkan Eden dan Tao.

"Hyung… Gwaenchana?" Tanya Tao mendekati Eden, Eden hanya tersenyum seadanya..

"Gwaenchana, ini tidak terasa sakit lagi kok. ada apa dengan Kris?" Tanya Eden yang masih binggung dengan sikap sepupunya itu.

"Eum? Entahlah Hyung, tadi dia sibuk dengan dunia nya sendiri. jadi Tao tidak tau kenapa dia begitu" Jawab Tao seadanya, padahal Tao adalah satu-satunya orang yang sedang sibuk dengan fantasinya sendiri tadi. tapi.. kenapa dia malah menyalahkan Kris. Mendengar jawaban dari Tao, Eden hanya mengangguk.

"Eummm Tao apa latihannya masih mau di lanjutkan? Kebetulan Hyung sudah selesai latihan dance nya" Tanya Eden.

"Eummm terserah Hyung saja…" Ucap Tao dengan malu-malu. Dia terlihat seperti seorang gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Arraseo… kita pulang saja ya… lagi pula selama ini Hyung perhatikan, kamu sudah cukup baik dalam Rap, jadi tak perlu khawatir gagal, arraseo?" Tao hanya menganggukan kepalanya lucu, melihat itu Eden mengacak rambut Tao dan berjalan menuju bangku di mana tas nya berada, ia ingin bersiap-siap sebelum meninggalkan ruangan luas itu.

…

Saat ini Tao berjalan pelan, di sampingnya ada Eden yang ikut berjalan dengan tenang. Saat ini mereka terpaksa pulang dengan berjalan kaki, Kris yang membawa mobil malah meninggalkan mereka tadi. sedangkan Eden, mobilnya sedang di service. ya terpaksalah mereka jalan kaki sekarang. bukan nya mereka tak mampu untuk naik taxi, ini semua karena Tao. dia mengajak Eden jalan kaki, katanya suasana malam kota seoul itu sangat indah. begitulah alasannya dan lebih parahnya lagi, Eden mau-mau saja di ajak berjalan. dasar mereka berdua…

"Hyung… bagaimana menurut mu kota Seoul? Indahkah? Merasa betahkah di sini?" Tanya Tao sambil berjalan dengan tenang, ia memandang ke langit yang entah mengapa begitu indah malam ini. Sedangkan Eden memandang lurus jalan di depannya.

"Eumm… nyaman… hanya itu, Hyung betah di sini… Hyung rasa Hyung tak akan kembali ke Canada , Hyung ingin memimpin perusahaannya Appa Hyung yang ada di sini.. dan menetap selamanya di sini" Ucap Eden menjelaskan. Tao hanya mengangguk kecil, menandakan ia mengerti pada perkataan Eden.

"Lalu… bagaimana nasib kekasih Hyung yang ada di Canada? Dia pasti merasa sedih jika Hyung tak kembali" Ucap Tao mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia ingin tau apakah Eden itu punya kekasih atau tidak.

"Kekasih? Anniyo.. Hyung tak memiliki kekasih, menjalin hubungan special dengan seseorang saja tidak pernah." Jelas Eden seadanya, mendengar itu Tao merona. ia sungguh bahagia. dia menyukai Eden dan orang yang ia sukai tidak memiliki kekasih, bahkan tak pernah menjalin hubungan special dengan orang lain sama sekali, bukan kah itu menarik?

"Eh? Wae? Padahal Hyung sangat tampan, kenapa tak pernah menjalin hubungan pada siapa pun? Apa Hyung tak pernah tertarik pada siapa pun? Kan banyak wanita dan uke cantik yang mau dengan Hyung" Ucap Tao berusaha menggali lebih banyak lagi informasi tentang Eden, mumpung mereka hanya berdua sekarang.

"Entahlah… Hyung tak pernah menjalani sebuah hubungan karena takut mengakhirinya, bukan kah perpisahan itu sesuatu yang menyakitkan? Hyung tak ingin menyakiti siapa pun?" Ucap Eden masih tetap dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba, tak ada salahnya kan? Tidak semua hubungan akan berakhir dengan perpisahan kan? Lagipula, bukankah semua orang dipertemukan untuk berpisah pada akhirnya?" Kata Tao yang kini sudah menatap lekat pada Eden, Eden hanya diam. sepertinya ia tak akan menanggapi lagi perkataan Tao, ya beginilah Eden. ia sangat suka berdiam diri, namun jika sedang kumat-kumatnya, ia bisa menjadi seorang yang humoris. itulah yang Tao sukai darinya, dia pria yang begitu misterius dan sering berubah-ubah.

Melihat tak ada reaksi dari Eden, Tao pun mulai menatap jauh lurus ke arah depan nya. Omo… malam ini sangat dingin eoh? Lihatlah Tao yang mulai mengosok-gosok kedua tangan nya, berusaha mencari kehangatan. Eden memandang Tao.

"Kedinginan eumm?" Tanya Eden setelah melihat Tao yang mengosok-gosok kedua tangannya, Tao hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Sedikit.." Mendengar itu Eden menghentikan langkahnya, ia memutar badan Tao agar Tao menatapnya. Setelah berpapasan Eden mulai menatap Tao dan itu berhasil membuat Tao memanas, pipinya memerah.

"Wajah mu sedikit membiru" Ucap Eden masih menatap Tao lekat. Eden Pun mulai menggenggam tangan kiri Tao dan memasukan tangan mereka ke dalam saku jaket Eden. Tangan satunya lagi Eden gunakan untuk mengangkat tangan kanan Tao yang masih kedinginan, mengarakan tangan Tao menujuk mulutnya, setelah cukup dekat, Eden mulai menghembus nafasnya pada tangan Tao, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan pada Tao. Semua yang berlalu lalang terus memandangi sepasang remaja yang terlihat sangat romantis itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang memandang merasa iri pada Tao dan Eden.

"E-eumm H-hyung… banyak yang memandangi. Tao sudah merasa cukup hangat kok, tak perlu kawatir lagi" Ucao Tao yang sudah merasa risih dengan tatapan orang-orang, mendengar perkataan Tao tadi Eden mulai mengeluarkan tangan Tao dari saku jaketnya. Sekarang kedua tangan Tao dia arahkan kearah pipinya, menempelkan kedua tangan mulus itu pada pipinya. memastikan Tao sudah lebih baik sekarang.

"Lihatlah, sekarang wajah mu memerah. apa kau sakit eoh?" Tao hanya menundukan wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya. Tanpa di komandoi, Eden mulai menarik pelan tangan Tao, membawa pria itu berjalan menuju pinggiran Trotoar, setelah itu Eden mulai melambai-lambaikan tangannya, mengintruksi sebuah taxi untuk berhenti. Setelah taxi itu berhenti Eden membawa Tao masuk kedalamnya.

"Hyung tak ingin kau sakit, di sini akan lebih baik. kau tak ingin mengecewakan semua orangkan? Bagaimana jadinya jika kau sakit dan sweet harmony yang gagal tampil?" Ucap Eden setelah Taxi yang mereka naiki melaju dengan tenang menuju kediaman keluarga Choi.

"G-gomawo Hyung… mian sudah merepotkan" Ucap Tao sambil menundukan wajahnya, ia masih merona. Ia merasa malu jika Eden melihat itu. Setelah itu suasana membisu, tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk memulai berbicara, baik itu Tao maupun Eden.

Setelah beberapa menit, Taxi itu berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah rumah yang sangat besar, terlihat seperti istana. Yups… ini adalah Kediaman keluarga Choi.

Tao dan Eden masih diam, Tao tak berinisiatif untuk turun, sedangkan Eden mulai memandangnya sekarang.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Eden bingung dan detik itu juga bibir Tao menempel di pipi Eden, Eden terkejut namun ia tetap diam.

"G-gomawo Hyung, s-selamat malam" Tao turun dari Taxi itu, berlari dengan cepat ke depan gerbang rumahnya dan tersenyum malu-malu ke arah Eden. Eden menatap Tao dan tersenyum seadanya.

Taxi itu pun melaju meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Choi menuju kediaman keluarga Wu. Eden diam, ia memegang pipinya. dia merasakan sensasi yang aneh atas perbuatan Tao tadi. Tubuhnya merasa memanas, jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Dia tak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia pun tersenyum manis, senyuman yang betul-betul senyuman, senyuman yang jarang di lihat oleh orang-orang. karena selama ini Eden selalu saja tersenyum seadanya.

…

Senin… itu lah nama hari yang tak pernah diharapkan oleh semua orang, hari yang melelahkan dan sangat membosankan. Tapi… sepertinya senin kali ini akan menjadi senin yang menyenangkan, kalian tau kenapa? Yups… kalian benar, hari Senin ini merupakan Ulang Tahun CJY High School. Itu berarti pertunjukan yang di nanti-nanti semua orang akan di petontonkan secara langsung hari ini. banyak orang yang datang ke acara ini, mengingat bahwa acara ini untuk umum.

Kemarin, semua peserta dari acara sudah di seleksi saat gladi resik dan semua penampilan layak tampil, begitulah kata sang juri yang terdiri dari kepala sekolah, wakil kepala sekolah dan guru seni. Semua peserta di diamkan di sebuah ruangan yang hanya terdapat juri di dalamnya, tak ada penontonnya. Di sana para peserta boleh menampilkan apa yang sudah mereka persiapkan. Baiklah kembali ke topic utama..

Siapa yang tidak tau CJY High School? Semua orang pasti pernah mendengarnya, CJY High School itu adalah sekolah yang sangat luas dan besar, yang bersekolah di sini anak-anak dari kalangan atas semua, walaupun ada yang bersekolah berkat beasiswa.Muridnya sungguh sangat cemerlang di segala bidang.

Sekolah ini mempunyai tiga aula, dua aula biasa yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar dan satu Aula utama yang sungguh-sungguh sangat luas. Nah mari kita mengintik ke dua aula yang tidak terlalu besar itu. di dua aula tersebut sudah banyak orang yang membuka berbagai macam toko mini yang menyediakan bermacam ragam jajanan. Tak hanya jajanan, di sana juga ada yang menjual berbagai buku, berbagai pernak-pernik lucu, dan masih banyak hal lainnya. Namun bukan itu yang harus kita lihat saat ini. Kajja ke aula utama, aula terbesar di sekolah itu. ada beragam macam pertunjukan yang akan di sajikan, di mulai dari menyanyi solo, solo dance, cabaret, pantonim, dan hal lainnya. Acara sudah di mulai sejak enam jam yang lalu, hari sudah terik, jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu siang. Itu berarti sudah banyak acara di tampilkan untuk menghibur semua hadirin yang ada di situ.

Kalian tau, sekarang ini giliran anak-anak kelas nya Ji Seonsaengnim yang memperlihatkan kebolehan mereka. Namun author tidak memperlihatkan semuanya pada kalian. Saat ini… Dari kelas Ji Seonsaengnim, hanya tinggal dua Group saja yang belum tampil. Yaitu Group Tao dan Group segerombolan wanita yang bergaya sangat Tomboy. Group Tao, Baekhyun, Jinki dan Luhan mendapatkan giliran terakhir, mereka akan menampilkan nyanyian akustik dan modern dance yah pasti bisa membuat semua yang hadir panas dingin. nah yang sekarang sedang tampil ini adalah Super Gentle G, mereka adalah sekumpulan wanita dengan tuxedo dan sepatu hitam mengkilat. Kalian tau apa yang mereka persembahkan pada para hadirin di sini? Kalian tidak Tau? Aishh kasihan sekali, baiklah Author akan beri tau pada kalian. Ternyata mereka menampilkan lagu sorry-sorry dari super junior, salah satu Boy Group yang terkenal di Korea. Kalian pasti sudah tau kan?

Dengan lincahnya para wanita itu memukau para hadirin dengan tarian mereka, sepertinya mereka benar-benar sangat tomboy, lihat saja… gerakan mereka begitu gentle saat menarikan lagu sorry-sorry.

"Omo, aku benar-benar gugup.. sungguh" Ucap Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di sisi panggung.

"Ayolah Baekkie, kita tak boleh gugup. kita harus tampil maksimal, arra? ayo semuanya kesini. kita harus salam semangat dulu" Ucap Luhan menyemangati, bagaimana pun mereka harus saling mendukung, tak ada yang boleh pesimis. Tao, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Jinki pun membentuk lingkaran, mereka semua saling berpegangan tangan.

"We are one…! We are the best…! Sweet Harmony Hwaiting…" Ucap mereka serentak, biasanya kalau sudah begini mereka akan kembali bersemangat dan benar saja… kini semuanya kembali bersemangat.

"Eumm apa aku sudah sempurna?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi pada Tao , Luhan dan Jinki setelah selesai melakukan ritual "salam semangat" ala group mereka, semuanya mengangguk mantap, Baekhyun pun tersenyum.. bersamaan dengan itu sang MC mengumumkan bahwa penampilan terakhir dari kelas Ji Seonsaengnim akan tampil sebentar lagi, tirai pun sudah di tutup. Tao dan yang lain pun segera berlari ke belakang tirai. Lampu di panggung sudah di padamkan, suara riuh penonton sudah terdengar.

Tao, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Jinki Sudah bersiap di belakang tirai, mereka bersama-sama menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus tampil maksimal, arraseo?" Ucap Tao menyemangati, Semua yang mendengar mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah… kita mulai" Ucap Baekhyun semangat…

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

Tirai terbuka...

To be continued…

Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya?

Apa yang akan di tampilkan Tao dan kawan kawannya?

Apa Kris bisa mendapatkan Tao kembali?

Taoris Shipper Mana Suaranya?..

Tetap ikuti cerita ini….

Cameo : Lee Ji Eun A.k.a IU As Kim Ji Eun – Jongin and Kyungsoo Daughter

Kim Myungsoo A.k.a L As Kim Myungsoo – Jongin and Kyungsoo Son

Shin Won Ho As Kim Won Ho – Jongin and Kyungsoo 2nd Son

Choi Minho As Choi Minho – Taemin Husband

Lee Taemin As Choi Taemin – Twin brother of Jongin


	10. TELL ME PART 2

Disclaimer :ceritanya punya saya,cast punya Tuhan,SMentertaiment,dan orang tua mereka,khusus taoris punya saya #plak#digebuk taoris shipper

Main Cast : TaoRis, EdenTao, KaiSoo, BaekYeol, SiBum, HunHan, ETC

Other Cast : -

Summary : masih ingatkah kau saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Tanpa saling mengenal tetapi ingin mengetahui satu sama lainnya

Chapter : 9 of ?

Genre : Romance,humor, Hurt/comfort

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai, pertukaran marga , Mpreg..

Rated : M (suatu saat bisa berubah-ubah)

Note : Tolong yang sudah membaca FF ini berikan reviewnya ya, itu yang menjadi penyemangat saya selama ini, review saja walau itu sangat pendek, kalau bisa sih yang panjang… please don't be silent readers…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tell Me (**_ _ **내게 말해줘**_ _ **)**_ _**:**_

Tirai terbuka, terlihat dengan anggun nya. Baekhyun, Tao, Jinki dan Luhan duduk di kursi di tengah panggung. Semua bersorak ketika melihat Baekhyun, Tao, Jinki, dan Luhan. Mereka dengan wajah cantik mereka dengan polesan make up dan bathrobe glamor warna warni mereka. Jangan lupa topi hewan lucu yang mereka kenakan. Tao dengan bathrobe pink dan topi kelinci nya, Baekhyun dengan bathrobe biru dan topi pinguin nya, Jinki dengan bathrobe coklat dan topi tikus nya, dan yang terakhir Luhan dengan bathrobe ungu dan topi rusa. Mereka terlihat seperti Girls idol group dengan konsep cute.

(Music Play : Girls' Generation (SNSD) – Divine) [Tao] Ooh~  
[Luhan] Ah~ Ah~ Ah~

Mereka mulai bernyanyi dengan merdu nya, semua mulai diam. Berusaha mendengarkan akustik ballad yang di tampilkan oleh Tao, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Jinki.

 _ **[**_ _ **Tao**_ _ **] Amarini mo moroi no ne**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kimochi wa tayasuku yurete**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yoga akeru to kieru kotae sagashite teru**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[**_ _ **Jinki**_ _ **] Tada tachihadakaru kono Crossroad**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Michishirube ni naru Starlight**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ne oshiete hoshī no ikubeki basho o**_

 _ **[**_ _ **Luhan**_ _ **] Donani tōkute**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[**_ _ **Baekhyun**_ _ **] Kujikesōde mo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[**_ _ **Jinki**_ _ **] Tenmei o matteru**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[**_ _ **Tao**_ _ **] Kore ga Destiny**_

[Tao/Luhan] Todoroki o utsu aranami ni marude  
[Tao/Baekhyun] Muryokude chīsana watashidakedo  
[Baekhyun/Luhan] Umi sae kitto  
Warete soko ni michiwotsukuru  
[Baekhyun] Itsunohika  
[Jinki] We Can Be Divine [Luhan] Woo~ [Jinki] Hieta tsuchi no ue o mo  
Hadashi de aruite iku  
Anata no Move nukumori ga sasae ni naru ([Baekhyun] You're always by my side)  
[Tao] Naze hitori de umareta no ni  
Deaubeku shite deau  
Anata wa dare yori mo watashi o shitteru [Luhan] Tachimukatte yuku  
Okina Fate ni  
[Baekhyun] Anata tonaraba  
Tsuyoku nareru [Tao/Jinki] Kowaimono nado nakatta hazunanoni  
Ima wa anata o ushinaitakunai  
[Baekhyun/Luhan] Kumono tsukiba hikari  
Taerususono himattewa  
[Tao] Sayonara wa iwanaide [Luhan] Sorezore no michi  
[Tao] Hirakareta sonotoki  
[Baekhyun] Kitto omoidasu no deshou kono negai  
[Tao] Tomoni ayunda michinori o  
[Jinki] Akashi ni shiyou eien ni  
[Tao] We Are Always One  
[Jinki] We Are Always One ([Tao]Ooh~ Oh Woah~) [All] Todoruku yōna aranami o mae ni  
Watashitachi nani ga dekiru to iu nodarou  
Kono konan o sotto  
Yorisoi mukaeyou ([jinki] Woah~)  
[Tao] Shieinjiteru [All] We Can Be Divine [Jinki] Omoi wa hitotsu  
[Tao] We Can Be Divine

Tirai perlahan tertutup, semua menjadi haru. Itu adalah akustik ballad terbaik yang di tampilkan pada hari ini. Terlihat dari banyak nya penonton yang meneteskan air mata ketika mendengar harmoni dan permainan emosional yang di tuangkan oleh Tao dan kawan kawan nya. membuat semua penonton tak bergerak sedikit pun saat mendengar mereka bernyanyi.

Setelah tepuk tangan yang meriah lampung di pangung padam dan perlahan tirai tertutup, suara tepuk tangan semakin menjadi jadi. Tak sedikit yang berteriak 'Bernyanyi sekali lagi' pada Tao dan kawan kawan nya.

"Tenang semua nya. setelah ini ada penampilan penutup yang mampu membuat semua kita semua bergairah dan merasakan suasana party yang layak untuk hari ini" Ucap Chen salah satu anak osis di sekolah ini yang bertugas sebagai MC. Ia sudah di atas panggung, dan lampu sudah kembali menyala.

"Bukan hanya itu Chen-ah, setelah ini kita masih bisa menikmati kuliner serta stan bazaar yang menarik di kedua aula lain nya, jadi jangan pulang dulu. Nikmati party hari ini!" Ujar Xiumin semangat sebagai Co-host.

"Baiklah langsung saja, ini dia penampilan terakhir kita. SWEET HARMONY!" Ujar Chen dan Xiumin berbarengan, setelah kedua nya pergi, lampu panggung kembali padam.

Tirai terbuka perlahan, lampu di panggung belum menyala. Lampu yang terletak di belakang Tao, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Jinki di nyalakan. Jika kita ada di bangku penonton dan kita melihat ke atas panggung, maka akan terlihat seluet empat orang dengan posisi masing masing.

Tao, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Jinki yang seperti bayangan dan tak terlihat rupanya mulai berjalan perlahan menuju tengah panggung. Setelah itu Lampu di belakang mereka kembali padam dan itu membuat semuanya kembali gelap. Suara penonton semakin ricuh, mereka penasaran dengan penampilan ini, tak satu pun dari mereka yang dapat melihat ke atas panggung saat ini, bersamaan dengan itu. Chanyeol, Changmin, Eden dan Kris berlari ke atas panggung, mereka berdiri di posisi mereka masing-masing.

Setelah siap dengan formasi mereka masing-masing, lampu di panggung pun menyala, menampakan Tao dan yang lainnya dengan formasi masing-masing. Penonton yang tadinya ricuh terdiam seketika. Dan menatap kearah panggung. kalian tau apa yang membuat mereka diam, yang membuat mereka diam adalah Tao dan yang lainnya, lihatlah…

Jinki dengan rambut wig hitam panjangnya. wig yang sangat lurus, kira-kira sepinggang nya. Lihatlah wajahnya yang begitu cantik, itu berkat keahliannya berdandan. eyeliner, lipstick merah muda alami, dan blushOn peach yang menghiasi wajahnya membuat ia sangat cantik. Dia mengunakan celana sepaha berwarna hitam berkilau yang terlihat sangat seksi, baju atasannya juga begitu seksi, dia hanya menggunakan baju hitam tanpa lengan yang membentuk badannya yang kecil. jangan lupakan dada besar yang bertengger di bagian dadanya, entah apa yang ada di dalamnya. yang jelas Jinki sangat mengoda, oh lihatlah dia memakai stocking hitam jaring-jaring dan sepatu high heels hitam mengkilap yang membuat Jinki lebih cantik sempurna.

Lain lagi dengan Luhan, pria berparas manis itu mengunakan rambut wig berwarna blonde, wig itu panjangnya kira-kira sepunggungnya. Ohh lihatlah wajahnya yang seperti boneka. Eyeliner gelap yang membuat matanya tegas, softlens berwarna biru yang membuat matanya besar seperti boneka, serta pipi dan bibir nya yang berwarna pink alami. itu membuat ia sangat-sangat Yummy di mata para Seme. Ia mengenakan Gaun hitam sepaha yang begitu Cute, dengan renda-renda berwarna putih dan jangan lupa dada yang sangat besar sama seperti Jinki. Omo dia begitu sexy eoh? tak lupa Stocking berwarna putih dan sepatu high heels berwarna putih yang membuat di persis seperti boneka.

Baekhyun… pris satu ini sangat-sangat cantik. Lihatlah wajahnya… dengan Eyeliner yang sering iya gunakan, bibirnya yang berwarna merah cerah, pipinya yang berwarna pink alami dan Softlens berwarna pink, itu semua membuatnya sangat cantik. Lihatlah Wignya yang berwarna Pink kemerahan (Seperti Krystal Di Mv Rum Pum Pum Pum) yang membuat ia seperti boneka sama seperti Luhan. Baju yang ia kenakan juga sangat sexy, rok pendek renda-renda yang terlihat seperti balon, baju atasan tanpa lengan yang transfaran di bagian atas dada menuju leher. Sungguh sexy kan? Sama seperti yang lain, ia mengunakan stocking berwarna gelap dan High heels berwarna Soft pink.

Dan mari kita lihat Center (Visual) dari Group Sweet Harmony ini, Tao… pria manis satu ini mengunakan Wig hitam yang panjangnya sepinggang. ada beberapa helai rambut di Wig itu yang berwarna ungu. Wajahnya yang begitu cantik dengan bibir merah muda yang terlihat begitu Fresh, pipinya yang merona, dan eyeliner yang membuatnya begitu mempesona. oh jangan lupa Softlens berwarna Coklat terang yang membuat dia sangat cantik. Ia mengunakan gaun hitam sepaha tanpa lengan. banyak renda di mana-mana, baju itu juga transfaran dari atas dada hingga leher. Beda dengan yang lain, Tao tak mengunakan Stocking, ia membiarkan kulit putih mulusnya terekspos, ia hanya mengunakan High heels berwarna hitam mengkilat.

Ohhh Author hampir lupa, Eden, Kris, Chanyeol dan Changmin mengunakan celana jeans dan mereka Topless, bisa bayangkan? semua bisa melihat abs mereka saat ini.

Sekarang sudah jelaskan? Kenapa semua diam saat lampu panggung di nyalakan. Penampilan mereka semualah yang membuat semua penonton diam, kalian pasti bertanya, kenapa mereka berpenampilan begitu? Jawabannya ada pada Ji Seonsaengnim, ternyata kelas mereka mendapatkan CrossDress. Dan itu mewajibkan semua murid pria berpakaian seperti wanita dan murid wanita berpakaian seperti pria, itu alasan kenapa Sweet harmony di penampilan sebelum nya berpenampilan cute ala girl idol group. Kalian Tau? Ji Seonsaengnim sekarang tersenyum penuh arti di bangkunya. sekarang ia sedang duduk dengan nyaman di bangku penonton, matanya tak luput memandang ke arah satu orang, kalian tau kan siapa yang dia lihat?...

(Music Play : Sistar Feat Double Sidekick & jooheon – Miss sistar, From 0.00 : 0.24 second) *Note: Ada Lyrics yang di ubah…

Suho naik ke atas panggung membawa Microphone, dengan jas yang membuatnya terlihat menawan..

# [Suho] Haha Good evening ladies and gents [Jinki : Ooh~]

I like to welcome everybody to the show tonight

Beautiful night, ain't it? [Baekhyun : oh yeah..]

So sit back and relax

For the main Event [Tao: Alright]

But first, Tonight's musical guest, Sweet Harmony…

Suho berbicara layaknya seorang MC Profesional di sebuah acara, tak lupa di iringi oleh lembutnya suara Jinki, Baekhyun dan Tao. Setelah itu berakhir… lampu kembali padam. Di saat itu Suho mulai berlari turun dari panggung.

(Music Play : Sistar – Give it to me) *Note: Ada Lyric dan Gerakan Dance yang di ubah… bayangkan gerakan yang di lakukan bersamaan dengan apa yang meraka nyanyikan.

[Jinki] Hooo~…. Yeah…

[Tao] You See? I don't usually do this but [Jinki: Huwooo..~]

I really Miss You tonight

Saat music di mainkan Baekhyun, Tao, Luhan dan Jinki yang awal bersembunyi di balik tubuh Chanyeol, Eden, Kris dan Changmin. keluar dari balik badan masing-masing pasangan –pasangan di urutkan sesuai urutan yang di bilang tadi : Baekyeol, EdenTao , Krishan, Dan ChangKi- . mereka semua menolak para pasangannya dan mulai berjalan ke posisi masing-masing.

[All] Give it to me… Give it to me..

Give it to me … Give it to me…

Mereka mulai berjalan layaknya model sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan mereka, melekukan badan lalu berdiri tegak, melekukan badan dan kembali berdiri tegak, seperti itu selanjutnya. (Note: lihat gerakannya di MV sistar) , bersamaan dengan itu para Wolf 88 berlari ke belakang panggung.. setelah Wolf 88 pergi, Tao dan yang lain mulai mengibaskan kepala mereka ke kiri di ikuti kaki kiri yang melebar ke kiri dan di gesekan kembali merapat ke tempat asal dan kembali mengibaskan kepala ke kanan di ikuti kaki kanan yang di lebarkan ke kanan dan kembali di gesekan untuk merapatkan kakinya ke tempat asal. Penonton jadi semakin ricuh, semua mulai memanggil nama-nama idola mereka dan berteriak histeris.

[Baekhyun] Seoreuni neomgi jeoni gyeolhoneun halleunji…

Sarangman juda dachin

Nae gaseum eotteokhae Oh~

Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi dengan indahnya, semua mulai memaju mundurkan dada mereka. sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali.. setelah itu Baekhyun berputar setengah putaran dan mulai menjentikan jari-jari nya, yang lainnya pun mengikuti Baekhyun. Mereka menjentikan tangan mereka enam ketukan, setelah itu bersama-sama menghadap ke arah kiri, maju beberapa langka dan meletakan tangan di dada mereka. Setelah itu Chanyeol, Kris, dan Changmin berlari mendekati dan mengelilingi Jinki yang sudah memisahkan diri dari Tao dan yang lain, disebelah kanan panggung.

[Jinki] aekkujeun bissoriedo gaseumi apaseo

Ajikdo eorigo yeoryeo sunjinhago yeoryeo

Nunmureun manheunji

Chanyeol dan Changmin mulai meraba paha Jinki. begitu pula dengan Changmin, dia meraba kedua lengan mulus Jinki dari punggung lengannya hingga bahunya. Beberapa saat kemudian Jinki mulai mengangkat tangan nya dan itu membuat semua rabaan terlepas, tapi detik berikutnya Jinki di paksa duduk oleh Changmin, Jinki pun duduk di kaki Chanyeol yang sudah di bentuk seperti kursi. Setelah itu Jinki bangkit dan para seme berakting seperti terhempas ke belakang. Jinki pun berjalan, mengsejajarkan dirinya dengan Tao dan yang lain. Sedangkan para Seme kembali ke belakang panggung.

[Jinki] give it to me

Oh baby give it to me [Tao: Give it to me]

Give it to me

Oh baby give it to me [Tao: Oh baby, Give it to me]

Oh oh oh oh oh ~ oh

Oh oh oh oh oh ~ oh [Tao: Oh Woahhh~]

Sama seperti pertama kali, Mereka mulai berjalan layaknya model sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan mereka. melekukan badan lalu berdiri tegak, melekukan badan dan kembali berdiri tegak, seperti itu selanjutnya (Note: lihat gerakannya di MV sistar) setelah itu mengibaskan kepala mereka ke kiri di ikuti kaki kiri yang melebar ke kiri, di gesekan kembali merapat ke tempat asal dan kembali mengibaskan kepala ke kanan di ikuti kaki kanan yang di lebarkan ke kanan dan kembali di gesekan untuk merapat ke tempat asal.

Kembali… untuk kesekian kalinya penonton ricuh, berteriak sangking mereka terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang di sajikan oleh Sweet Harmony.

[Tao] Amuri wonhago aewonhaedo

Nunmullo Chaewojin binjariman

Mereka mulai berjalan sambil mengangkat tangan ke udara lalu berhenti dan menurun kembali tangan mereka sambil membungkuk, detik berikutnya mereka menarik tangan mereka dari perut hingga dada, berdiri tegak dan menutup wajah mereka dengan kedua tangan mereka. Setelah itu menarik kedua tangan mereka, meningalkan tangan kanan mereka yang bergerak seperti menghapus air mata. Setelah itu mereka mereka menghadap ke arah kiri mereka, tangan kiri mereka mulai meraba tangan kanan mereka.

[Jinki] Sarangeul dallan mariya

Geugeomyeon doendaneun mariya

Oh baby give it to me

Mereka mengerakan butt mereka turun dan kembali berdiri selama dua ketukan, berputar menghadap kanan dan kembali menurun dan menaikan butt mereka dua itu Baekhyun, Jinki dan Luhan berjalan ke posisi masing-masing dan berpose dengan gaya yang sudah di tentukan,sedangkan Tao bejalan ke belakang panggung. bersamaan dengan itu Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke panggung, ia berdiri dengan tegapnya di hadapan Baekhyun dan membelakangi para penonton.

[Baekhyun] achimi ogi jeone geudaega olleunji

Babogachi neo hanal boneun na oh~…

Tangan kiri Baekhyun mulai meraba bahu kanan Chanyeol yang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun dan tangan kiri Changmin mulai memegangi pinggang Baekhyun, setelah itu berjalan dengan tenang dua langkah ke depan –Baekhyun berjalan kedepan, Changmin mundur dua langkah-. Kemudian Chanyeol memutar badan Baekhyun, sehingga mereka berhadapan sekarang, setelah itu Baekhyun mulai mengangkat kaki kanannya ke pinggang Chanyeol, Chanyeol memegang erat kaki Baekhyun.

Tangan kiri Baekhyun yang tadinya bertenger di bahu Chanyeol sekarang sudah ada di leher Chanyeol, Setelah itu Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit sambil memutar tangan kanan nya membentuk lingkaran. setelah itu mereka berdua kembali berdiri tegak, Chanyeol melepaskan kaki Baekhyun yang ada di pinggangnya dan mulai mengangkat Baekhyun dan berputar, setelah itu berhenti dengan Baekhyun yang sudah membelakangi penonton dan Chanyeol yang sudah mencium leher Baekhyun. oh.. lihatlah tangan nakal Chanyeol yang sudah ada di Butt Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tak ada dalam choreography.

[Luhan] unda haru jongil ulda dongi teunda

Jeo haega darinji bami najinjido molla

Oh baby give it to me

I'm sorry that's all I need~

Oh baby give it to me~

Oh baby give it to me~

Eden, Changmin, dan Kris masuk ke panggung, berdiri mengelilingi Luhan dengan bunga, coklat dan kado di tangan mereka. Luhan bernyanyi sambil berakting melihat satu per satu yang wolf 88 bawakan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang belum bergerak dari posisi mereka tadi mulai memisahkan diri mereka, Chanyeol berjalan menuju belakang panggung. sedangkan Baekhyun kembali ke posisinya. ia membelakangi penonton dan itu menguntungkan baginya, karena jujur saja, ia sedang merona sekarang ini. itu karena pose nya dengan Chanyeol tadi.

Luhan yang tadi masih melihat-lihat hadiah yang dibawakan oleh wolf 88 akhirnya memilih coklat yang ada di tangan Kris, itu membuat Eden dan Changmin berpura mendesah dan berjalan ke belakang panggung. Kris berdiri memandang Luhan dengan senyuman seadanya, Kris mulai mendekati Luhan namun belum juga dekat, Luhan mulai melempar kan Coklat tadi ke arah Kris. Dan itu membuat Kris mendesah dan pergi ke belakang panggung. setelah itu Luhan mulai mendekati Jinki dan Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap di posisinya masing-masing.

[Jinki] Give it to me

Oh baby give it to me [Baekhyun: Give it to me]

Give it to me

Oh baby give it to me [Luhan : oh baby, give it to me]

Oh oh oh oh oh ~ oh

Oh oh oh oh oh ~ oh [Baekhyun : Oh huwoooo~]

Amuri wonhago aewonhaedo

Nunmullo chaewojin binjariman

[Luhan] Sarangeul dallan mariya

Geugeomyeon doendaneun mariya

[Jinki] Oh baby give it to me…

Mereka bergerak lincah seperti gerakan sebelumnya di part yang sama dengan yang mereka nyanyikan ini. Setelah itu lampu di panggung mati, tampak sebuah lampu sorot yang mengarah ke atas. perlahan turun sesuatu dari atas sana, ternyata itu sebuah ring raksasa yang sudah di ikat dari atas dan Tao duduk dengan anggun di sana.

[Tao] Susip beon subaek beoneul sseudaga tto

Jjijeobeorin Pyeonji

Sarangeun wae ireoke naegeman mugeopji

Unda haru jongil ulda dongil teunda

Jeo haega darinji bami

Najinjido molla la la la~

Pertama-tama Tao hanya melakukan Rap dengan anggunnya. duduk tenang dan menatap para penonton, setelah mencapai pertengahan ia terlihat menjentikan tangannya dan lampu menyala dengan taburan kerlap kerlip yang bertebaran di mana-mana. itu terlihat sangat memukau, Tao pun melakukan atraksi berputar. entah bagaimana caranya yang jelas sekarang ia sudah berdiri di Ring tersebut setelah selesai melakukan Rap. ia melompat kebawah dan itu berhasil membuat semua terkejut dan hampir menjerit, namun semua diam saat mengetahui bahwa Tao sudah di tangkap oleh Eden yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di bawah ring yang Tao naiki. ternyata semua hanyalah sebuah Choreography yang sudah di siapkan, begitu memukau eoh?

Setelah turun Tao segera menuju tempat teman-temannya berada. Eden pun begitu, ia berjalan ke tengah panggung, mengikuti teman-temannya yang sudah berdiri tegap di hadapi pasangan masing-masing dan membelakangi penonton.

Mereka terlihat berdiri secara selang seling. Beginilah kira-kira posisi mereka Baekhyun menghadap penonton. Chanyeol di sampingnya, ia membelakangi penonton. Disamping Chanyeol ada Luhan yang menghadap penonton. setelah itu di samping Luhan ada Kris yang membelakangi penonton, di ikuti dengan Tao, Eden, Jinki dan Changmin dengan posisi yang sama dengan teman-teman nya.

[Jinki] Hoo~ hoohoo hoohoo hoohoo

(Baekhyun: na haru jongil ulda dongi teunda)

Hoohoo hoohoo hoohoo

(Tao : Give it to me give it to me)

Hoohoo hoohoo hoohoo

(Luhan: Na haru jongil ulda dongi teunda give it to me)

Kali ini mereka berjalan dengan pelan, benar-benar seperti model, jalan di tempat dengan pola lurus. Kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri dan kanan… setelah itu melompat kecil dan membuka kaki mereka sedikit lebar, kemudian menunduk sambil meremas baju bagian dada, berdiri tegak dan berputar satu putaran penuh, setelah itu kembali membentuk formasi yang sudah di tentukan.

[Jinki] Give it to me

Oh baby give it to me [Tao : Give it to me]

Give it to me

Oh baby give it to me [Tao : oh baby, give it to me]

Oh oh oh oh oh ~ oh

Oh oh oh oh oh ~ oh [Tao : Oh huwoooo~]

Saat Tao mencapai nada tingginya dengan "Oh Huwoooo~" semua maju lebih depan lagi, lebih mendekati penonton, semuanya bergerak bebas melakukan gaya sesuka mereka, jutaan kelopak bunga mawar berjatuhan dari langit-langit, kembang api yang ada di sepanjang pinggiran panggung mulai menyala, sungguh indah.. setelah habis part itu mereka mulai mundur secara perlahan, kembali berderet selang seling dengan pasangan mereka.

[Jinki] Give it to me

Oh baby give it to me

[Baekhyun] Give it to me

Oh baby give it to me

[Tao] Sarangeul dallan mariya

Geugeomyeon doendaneun mariya

[Baekhyun] Oh baby give it to me…

Mereka mulai berjalan layaknya model sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan mereka, melekukan badan lalu berdiri tegak, melekukan badan dan kembali berdiri tegak, seperti itu selanjutnya. Mendekati akhir lagu, para Wolf 88 mendekati pasangan masing-masing, memegang erat pinggang pasangan masing-masing dan memutar pasangan secara bersamaan. dan semua berakhir dengan adegan yang di buat para seme seperti sedang mencium pasangan masing-masing. Music berhenti, semua penonton berdiri dan bertepuk tangan, Penonton makin ricuh saja, bahkan lebih ricuh di bandingkan teriakan mereka saat lagu tadi di nyanyikan. Bersamaan dengan teriakan yang begitu keras itu, lampung di panggung mati. itu berarti Sweet harmony dan Wolf 88 harus segera berlari ke belakang panggung dan acara selanjutnya harus di mulai.

…

"Cheess…!" Semuanya berteriak serentak.. Ji Seonsaengnim, Sweet Harmony dan Wolf 88 sekarang sedang sangat bahagia, kalian lihat? Di tengah meja persegi panjang yang sedang mereka duduki sekarang ini sudah berdiri dengan indahnya sebuah piala besar. Kalian Tau? Ternyata dari semua acara yang di tampilkan, Sweet harmony memenangkan juara pertama penampilan terbaik, Sweet harmony berhasil mengalahkan puluhan kontestan lainnya.

Sekarang mereka sedang minum-minum di sebuah tempat khusus "minum" orang dewasa, Ji Seonsaengnim lah yang mengatur semua nya, ia juga menyewa seluruh tempat di sini untuk semalam jadi acara bersenang-senang mereka tidak di usik oleh orang lain. Tiba-tiba ponsel Ji Seonsaengnim berdering, itu memaksanya keluar dari ruangan itu dan menjawab panggilan tersebut, meninggalkan semua murid-murid kesayangannya di dalam ruangan tadi.

Setelah beberapa menit menjawab sambungan yang masuk ke ponselnya, Ji Seonsaengnim kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan tadi, tempat dimana ia bersenang-senang dengan murid-muridnya…

"Perhatian semuanya, Sepertinya Saya harus pergi dulu. ternyata kepala sekolah sudah menyiapkan pesta perayaan untuk para guru. Jadi saya harus pergi ke sekolah sekarang, mian sebelumnya. tapi jangan khawatir, kalian masih bisa melanjutkan acara bersenang-senang kalian, arasseo?" Jelas Ji Seonsaengnim menjelaskan. mendengar itu semua hanya mengangguk kepala dan kembali bersenang-senang, sedangkan Ji Seonsaengnim segera meninggalkan murid-murid tercintanya itu menuju ke sekolah untuk perayaan para guru yang sudah di siapkan oleh kepala sekolah.

…

Setelah kepergian Ji Seonsaengnim semua kembali bersenang-senang. para seme duduk di meja berbeda di sebelah kiri, para uke ada di sebelah kanan nya.

Terlihat para Uke sedang berbicara sesuatu, ayo kita dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan..

"Luhan-ah kau sangat Yeppo jika berdandan seperti itu, terlihat seperti Barbie kkkk" Ucap Jinki gemas.

"Ne… kau benar Jinki-ah… Han-ie sangat Yeppo, bahkan aku sampai kalah di buatnya" Ucap Yoona yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sini, Yoona membawa camera dan terus saja memotret Luhan. dia geram dengan keimutan Luhan, awalnya Yoona ingin menjemput Tao dari acara di sekolahnya, tapi saat melihat Luhan ia jadi lupa pada tujuan utamanya.

"Yoongie Noona, berhenti memotret dan mencubiti pipi ku" Ucap Luhan sambil mengosok-gosok pipinya yang memerah karena di tarik-tarik oleh Yoona dan kawan-kawannya sedari tadi.

"Habisnya kau sangat mengemaskan… omo… kajja kita mengambil potret berdua, Tao~ tolong ambilkan foto kami berdua ne" Ucap Yoona sambil menyerahkan camera pada Tao, setelah itu Yoona memeluk erat Luhan, mereka terlihat seperti dua boneka yang sangat cantik. Tao pun mulai mengambil potret Luhan dan Noona nya itu.

"Kya… fotonya sangat bagus, lihatlah Luhan-ah" Ucap Yoona histeris saat melihat hasil potret dirinya dan Luhan. Tao memandangi Noona nya dengan tatapan horror. kenapa Noonanya mendadak aneh seperti ini ? karena tak ingin ambil pusing Tao pun mengalihkan pandangan nya. mendengar pembicaraan Jinki, Lay dan Baekhyun sepertinya akan lebih seru.

Nah sekarang mari kita beralih ke meja para seme, sepertinya para Uke bicarakan tidak menarik sama sekali. Tapi.. apa ini, para seme sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. Eden terlihat meneguk minumannya dalam diam. Kris memasang wajah datarnya, ia terlalu malas melakukan apa pun. ia masih kesal dengan penampilannya dengan Sweet harmony tadi, kenapa Si Eden yang di pasangkan dengan Tao? Ohh ayolah… siapa pemeran utama di sini eoh? Begitulah pikir Kris dalam hatinya. Changmin terlihat sudah sedikit mabuk dan berbaring di sofa paling sudut ruangan ini. ia memijit-mijit keningnya, sepertinya ia mulai pusing. Suho sedang menatap Chanyeol yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri, persis seperti orang gila.

"Kau memikirkan apa Dobi? Kenapa tersenyum sendiri seperti itu? Kau tau? Kau bahkan terlihat lebih mengerikan dari pada orang gila yang kabur dari rumah sakit dan bernari hula hop di pancuran kota" Ucap Suho yang mulai takut melihat sahabatnya yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kkkk~ aku hanya sedang bahagia" Ucap Chanyeol yang mulai mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, semburat merah tak bisa ia tutupi karena terlihat jelas di pipinya.

"Bahagia kenapa Eoh?" Tanya Changmin yang mulai menjadi paparazzi, Changmin mulai bergabung dengan para seme lainnya.

"Aihhh ini memalukan, jangan di bahas ne" Ucap Chanyeol yang salah tingkah , ia mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan nya yang ia letakan di meja.

"Hei berhenti bersikap begitu… kau bahkan terlihat lebih mengelikan dari pada seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, aishhh lihatlah.. wajah yang merona, sikap yang malu-malu… itu menakutkan Dobi…" Ucap Suho dengan wajah super datar, Suho juga terlihat merinding melihat temannya itu.

"Berhenti menatap ku seperti itu Suho.. aishh baiklah aku akan bilang pada kalian, tapi kalian jangan bilang siapa-siapa ne" Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah malu-malunya. Semua masih memandang Chanyeol tanpa mau menjawab, itu artinya mereka mengatakan ya secara tidak langsung.

"Oke, sini lebih dekat lagi" Ucap Chanyeol menyuruh semua agar lebih mendekat dengannya. Setelah semua mendekat, Chanyeol mulai membisikkan sesuatu. Semua diam saat Chanyeol menceritakan apa yang bisa membuatnya bersikap aneh seperti itu. Namun setelah Chanyeol menyudahi ceritanya semua menjadi ricuh. Suho, Kris dan Changmin memukuli kepala Chanyeol dengan tisu yang ada di meja…beda dengan yang lain, Eden hanya diam dan sedikit berdehem.

"Dasar Tiang mesum" Ucap Changmin mengesek-gesek kepala Chanyeol, kalian tau? ternyata yang di ceritakan Chanyeol tadi sedikit mesum. bagaimana pun Chanyeol tetap member termuda di kelompok seme ini, mereka memang lahir pada tahun yang sama namun Chanyeol lah yang termuda. Yang tertua Changmin, di ikuti Kris, Eden, Suho dan Chanyeol. Jadi mereka sangat bersemangat untuk menghakimi si magnae itu.

"Ya!.. Changmin… berhenti mengesek kepala ku" Chanyeol berusaha memberontak namun pergerakannya di hentikan oleh Suho yang mulai mengelitiki perutnya dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol mengeliat seperti orang mau mati.

"Dasar magnae mesum, berani melangkahi Hyung-Hyung mu eoh? Rasakan ini" Suho semakin gencar mengelitiki perut Chanyeol. Keributan yang di buat para Seme membuat para Uke memandang mereka aneh.

"Rasakan ini Tiang mesum, masih kecil sudah berani mesum…" Sekarang Kris yang beraksi, moodnya naik seketika saat mendengar cerita Chanyeol tadi. sekarang saja dia dengan semangatnya menyumpalkan kain ke dalam mulut Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol merasa sangat tersiksa sekarang. sudah di gesek kepalanya, di gelitiki dan sekarang di sumpal mulutnya dengan kain.

"Omo… kasihan sekali… apa yang kalian perbuat padanya" Ucap Yoona iba melihat Chanyeol yang mulai terlihat mengenaskan. Lihat saja, rambut yang berantakan, matanya yang berair karena tak sanggup menahan rasa geli yang menyerbu perutnya,\\. ohh jangan lupa wajahnya yang terlihat begitu merah seperti buah apple. Mendengar itu para seme yang menyiksa Chanyeol langsung menatap ke arah Yoona dan para Uke dan detik berikutnya mereka tersenyum evil menatap Baekhyun, yang di tatap bergidik ngeri.

"A-ada apa?" Ucap Baekhyun takut, karena sekarang Changmin sudah mendekatinya.

"Tak ada apa pun, kajja ikut Hyung" Ucap Changmin dengan senyuman yang susah di artikan. Changmin mengandeng Baekhyun dan membawanya duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, setelah itu Changmin menepuk bahu Baekhyun sedikit keras. Itu berhasil membuat penyakit langka Baekhyun kambuh lagi, penyakit robot konslet. tubuhnya terasa berat di gerakan. Semua Seme –kecuali Eden- mulai tersenyum dengan sangat cerah, Baekhyun saja harus menutup sebelah matanya agar dapat melihat sangking silaunya.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tergagap , jujur… ia merasa takut sekarang..

"Anniyo… kami hanya ingin bertanya pada mu, apa yang mangnae ini lakukan pada mu saat performance Sweet harmony feat wolf 88 di sekolah tadi" Tanya Suho memancing, wajahnya sangat datar, seakan kata-katanya itu biasa saja, padahal itu sangat menusuk dan kalian tau? Wajah Baekhyun pucat sekarang. perlahan dia mulai menatap Chanyeol. ternyata Chanyeol pun ikut pucat, Chanyeol berusaha memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun agar tetap diam, namun Baekhyun tak mengerti sepertinya.

"A-anniyo.. ka-kami tak melakukan a-apa pun" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk, mendengar itu Changmin tersenyum evil..

"Baekhyun-ah.. jangan berbohong, Chanyeol sudah menceritakan semuanya. kalian berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, melakukan kisseu, dan berakhir dengan desahan di kamar mandi.. benarkan?" Tanya Changmin dengan wajah Jahatnya, ternyata beginilah jika Changmin sedang usil. Mendengar perkataan Changmin tadi Tao dan yang lainnya menatap Baekhyun dengan mata melotot. sepertinya mereka Shock, mereka terus memandang Baekhyun, menunggu jawaban atas pernyataan barusan. apakah itu benar atau malah sebaliknya. Karena di pandangi seperti itu Baekhyun semakin merasa terpojok.

"Mwoya! Kami tak melakukan apapun, Channie hanya mencium ku saat performance berlangsung, hanya itu" Ucap Baekhyun menjelaskan, ia tak tau bahwa baru saja ia sudah mengaku dan ia juga tak sadar bahwa Changmin hanya memancingnya. Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun tadi Suho, Changmin dan Kris tersenyum iblis..

"Huahahaha…! Kau mengaku juga akhirnya. lihatlah mereka, dasar anak jaman sekarang dan apa itu tadi? Channie? Omo… manis sekali… kau beruntung dobi.. bisa mendapatkan kekasih secantik Baekhyun, ia juga sangat manis" Ucap Changmin setengah berteriak, ia sangat senang bisa mengoda Chanyeol. ini adalah balas dendam nya pada Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol mengejekinya saat Kyungsoo dan dirinya berpisah beberapa waktu yang lalu…

"Ayo semua… serang si mesum ini, dia sudah berani berbuat mesum pada Baekhyun yang polos ini" Kris mulai memanas-manasi, akibatnya… kejadian sebelumnya terjadi lagi. Suho kembali mengelitiki perut Chanyeol, Kris kembali menyumpali mulut Chanyeol dengan kain agar ia tak berteriak, Changmin kembali mengesek-gesek kepala Chanyeol dengan tangannya, dan kali ini Lay ikut menyerang Chanyeol. ia membuka sepatu Chanyeol dan mengeritiki kaki Chanyeol dengan sangat-sangat bersemangat. Akibatnya Chanyeol menahan tawanya mati-matian, ingin rasanya ia berteriak. tapi itu percuma, kain sialan itu ada di mulutnya sekarang.

"Hei kalian… ayo ikut juga, kalian tidak kasihan pada Baekhyun yang sudah di lecehkan oleh tiang mesum ini?" Ucap Kris saat melihat Luhan, Tao dan Jinki yang diam saja di tempatnya. Sebenarnya Luhan dan jinki bingung harus berbuat apa.. tapi karena sudah begini terpaksa mereka ikut campur. Jinki mulai menjewer kuping Chanyeol dan Luhan mulai menarik-narik pipi Chanyeol. Lihatlah sekarang, Chanyeol sangat mirip dengan seorang pencopet yang ketahuan mencopet dan di hukum di depan massa. Lihatlah… Chanyeol terlihat lebih mengenaskan daripada sebelumnya, ia benar-benar Tak kuat lagi menahan siksaan dari teman-teman nya.

"Ya… aishh hentikan jangan siksa Channie begitu, lagi pula jika dia menciumku. itu tak masalah, kami kan sepasang kekasih, lepaskan.." Ucap Baekhyun yang mulai iba pada Chanyeol yang sekarang. kalian tau apa? Yoona yang kebetulan membawa kamera dengan semangatnya merekam dan memotret adegan-adegan penyiksaan terhadap Chanyeol. Ck ck ck, bukannya melerai, malah asik foto-foto.

Di tengah peperangan itu, tanpa di ketahui oleh siapa pun. Tao…. Yang sedari tadi diam, ternyata sedang memandang ke arah Balkon ruangan VVIP itu, Tao memerhatikan seseorang yang sedari tadi sibuk memandang langit dengan di temani segelas coklat panas di tangan nya. setelah lama memandangi orang tersebut, Tao pun memutuskan untuk mendekati orang tersebut..

Tao terus berjalan dengan tenang. sesampainya di balkon, ia langsung saja menyerobot berdiri di samping Eden. Dan itu lagi-lagi membuat Eden terkejut, entah sudah berapa kali Tao melakukan ini, mendekati Eden secara tiba-tiba dan menyerobot berdiri di sampingnya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula, Tao kembali merebut gelas yang ada di tangan Eden dan itu berhasil membuat Eden kebingungan setiap kali Tao melakukan itu. ia berfikir, 'apa Tao memang hobby meminum minuman bekas seseorang?' begitulah kurang lebih yang ada dalam benak Eden, Tao mulai mendekatkan gelas yang ia rebut tadi ke mulutnya. Namun kali ini Eden dengan sigap mengambil kembali gelas itu, meneguk isinya hingga habis setelah itu barulah Eden mengembalikan gelas itu ke tangan Tao. Tao hanya diam, dia merasa Shock dengan perbuatan Eden barusan.

"Tolong bawakan ke dalam ne, anak pintar" Eden memandang Tao dengan wajah datarnya, tak lupa ia menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Tao. setelah itu ia kembali menatap langit, kali ini Eden merasa puas, bisa merebut minuman itu kembali. sepertinya dia sudah belajar dari pengalaman-pengalaman yang sudah-sudah. Tao pun mengembungkan pipinya. Ia merasa sangat kesal.

"Hyung benar-benar jahat" Ucap Tao manja, ia meletakan gelas tadi ke sembarang tempat lalu kembali berdiri di samping Eden. ikut memandangi langit yang memang terlihat indah malam ini.

"Jahat? Memang.. Kenapa baru menyadarinya sekarang, kkkk~" Ucap Eden sambil tertawa pelan. Tao makin mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hyung…" Ucap Tao lembut

"Eumm.." jawab Eden seadanya

"Eumm apakah minggu ini Hyung ada acara? Eumm bisakah Hyung menemani Tao berbelanja? Tao ingin membeli sesuatu? Bisakah?" Ucap Tao malu-malu, lihat lah tangan Tao yang sudah bermain dengan ujung bajunya, dia terlihat seperti gadis kecil yang malu-malu.

"Mengajak berkencan eoh? Kkkk~ kenapa tidak langsung jujur saja" Ucap Eden dengan maksud bercanda, ia masih betah menatap langit malam yang begitu indah.

"M-Mwo…! Anniyo.. siapa yang bilang begitu, percaya diri sekali" Tao mulai salah Tingkah, wajah nya bersemu, dia malu pada Eden. jika boleh jujur, tujuan sebenarnya memang itu. Tapi.. kenapa Eden bisa menebaknya? Apa jangan-jangan Eden itu seorang peramal atau dukun?

"Lihatlah…Wajah mu sangat merah. Sudah jangan khawatir, Hyung hanya bercanda kok" Ucap Eden dengan nada datar yang sulit di artikan, sebenarnya dia memang benar-benar bercanda atau malah sebaliknya?

"A-arraseo, Hari minggu ne…" Ucap Tao gugup, Eden mulai memandangnya.

"Pukul Sembilan di alun-alun kota, jika terlambat akan ada hukum. Hyung tak suka menunggu, arra?" Ucap Eden menambahkan. Tao tersenyum manis mendengar itu, Eden yang melihat wajah Tao mendadak menjadi sesak.. suhu badannya memanas, hei… kenapa dia?

Oh ya… mari kita lihat, bagaimana nasib Chanyeol sekarang. Omo… lihatlah, seluruh badan Chanyeol sudah memerah, sepertinya dia menahan tawa mati-matian, sungguh kasihan eohh? Chanyeol masih berusaha memberontak namun ia tak bisa.

 **SREEE** **UUU** **T~…**

Sesuatu yang hangat membasahi selangkangan Chanyeol, cairan itu terus mengalir menuju paha, lalu betis, kemudian jatuh ke lantai (jika beruntung), atau mungkin ke dalam sepatu (jika sial). melihat kejadian itu semua menatap Chanyeol horror, semua perlahan menjauh. Seakan-akan Chanyeol adalah sesuatu hal yang harus di jauhi. Setelah menjauh, semua tak urungnya tertawa, bahkan ada yang sampai berguling-guling di lantai, Changmin contohnya. Kalian pasti tau kan cairan apa itu? Yups.. kalian benar, cairan itu adalah air seni atau sering di kenal dengan air kencing atau air pipis.

Melihat itu Baekhyun merasa sangat kesal, dia mendekati Chanyeol dan mengandeng tangan Chanyeol, membawa Chanyeol menjauh dari ruangan itu. sepertinya mau ke toilet. Namun Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu ruangan itu. Ia mulai berbalik dan menatap tajam semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"KALIAN KIRA INI LUCU? KALIAN BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAN" Pintu di banting dengan kerasnya, Baekhyun sangat kesal sekarang, lihat saja saat dia marah tadi. ia mengunakan suara Tingginya yang bisa memekakkan kuping, tinggal menunggu saja ia menaikannya sedikit lagi power voice nya. maka semua barang di sini bisa pecah dan semua orang yang ada di sini bisa tuli secara bersamaan.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Suasana menjadi hening, seisi Ruangan –kecuali Tao dan Eden yang ada di balkon- merasa sangat bersalah.

"Aishhh kenapa jadi begini" Ucap Luhan merasa tak enak hati, di tambah lagi Baekhyun yang sudah marah. bagaimana pun Luhan juga ikut menyiksa Chanyeol. Sudah pasti Baekhyun marah padanya juga.

"Ini semua salah Changmin Hyung" Ucap Jinki sambil menunjuki Changmin, sedangkan Changmin sudah melebarkan matanya.

"Mwo…?! Aishhh anniyo.. ini bukan salah ku sepenuhnya, bukannya kau juga ikut menyiksanya Jinki… jangan menyalahkan aku seorang" Ucap Changmin tak terima.

"Aishh sudahlah, berhenti saling menyalahkan. itu juga tidak sepenuhnya salah kita, coba piker. jika dia mau buang air kecil, dia kan bisa bilang. biar kita berhenti mengerjainya" Ucap Kris menjelaskan, yang mendengar hanya mengangguk-ngangguk paham. Namun detik kesekian ratusnya mereka semua mulai menatap Kris sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada mereka.

"Wae? Kenapa menatap ku seperti itu" Tanya Kris dengan wajah tak bersalahnya. Changmin mulai mendekati Kris, merangkul bahu sahabat baiknya itu.

"Bagaimana dia bisa bicara jika mulutnya kau sumpal dengan kain eoh" Changmin mulai menggeseki kepala Kris. melihat kesempatan itu, Yang lain juga ikut menyiksa Kris dan kejadian yang menimpa Chanyeol pun terulang dan kali ini korbannya adalah Kris, ck ck ck… sungguh kasian…

…

"Sudah selesai? Keluarlah…" Ucap Baekhyun yang sedang menunggu Chanyeol di depan sebuah bilik di dalam toilet. Tak lama kemudian bilik itu terbuka. Chanyeol keluar dari sana. Pria namsan itu topless dan hanya mengunakan celana training yang terlihat sempit dan gantung. bahkan ujung celana itu berada di pertengahan betis Chanyeol. Itu adalah celana olah raganya Baekhyun, untung Baekhyun membawa celana itu. jika tidak, bisa bayangkan Chanyeol naked dan berkeliaran seperti ini. Bisa-bisa orang-orang menganggapnya orang gila. Celana,baju, dan underwear basah akibat air seninya yang kelewat banyak, terpaksalah ia mengunakan Training Baekhyun.

"Ini sedikit kecil" Ucap Chanyeol sembaring membetulkan celananya yang sangat-sangat pas ditubuhnya yang berisi dan tinggi.

"Mian…tubuh ku memang sangat kurus atau kita pulang saja sekarang, agar Channie bisa langsung menganti pakaian dan beristirahat. pasti Channie lelahkan?" Ucap Baekhyun menawarkan, ia khawatir pada Chanyeol. dia pasti sangat malu karena insiden pipis di celana tadi.

"Pulang? Oh ayolah… kita sedang berpesta sekarang" Ucap Chanyeol yang berusaha membuat Baekhyun tak khawatir.

"Tapi mereka sudah keterlaluan pada mu" Ucap Baekhyun kesal, terlihat dari suaranya yang mulai meninggi. Chanyeol tersenyum, lantas ia mendekati Baekhyun dan mulai memeluk kekasihnya itu. membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya yang hangat. Baekhyun berhenti berbicara, ia terkejut dengan reaksi Chanyeol.

"Gwaenchana, itu sudah biasa..lagian aku tak bisa marah pada sahabat-sahabat ku itu… gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkan ku" Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya. Baekhyun mulai menutup matanya dan menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya.. Eummm sungguh maskulin, bukankah saat menari tadi ia sudah berkeringat, namun… mengapa tubuhnya masih bisa seharum ini? aromanya beda dari parfum mana pun yang pernah ada. Dan yang terpenting, Baekhyun menyukai aroma itu.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih.. aku senang bisa memperhatikan mu seperti ini, ingatlah. Tak ada kata maaf dan tak ada kata terima kasih dalam kisah kita, Arra?" Ucap Baekhyun menjelaskan, masih dengan matanya yang tertutup. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum , ia mulai mengecup lembut pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu dan segera melepas pelukan mereka.

"Kajja… kita kesana, kita balaskan dendam kita pada mereka" Ucap Chanyeol dengan semangat yang berapi-api, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia setuju. Mereka pun mulai berjalan menuju ruang awal dimana mereka berpesta tadi.

Awalnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk dengan wajah datar, mereka beracting seperti sedang marah besar dan kalau boleh jujur, mereka berhasil mengerjai semua yang ada di situ kecuali Eden dan Tao yang tak tau menau soal itu. Suasana canggung memenuhi ruangan itu, semua orang berusaha mati-matian untuk meminta maaf pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, di mulai dari cara yang halus, sampai yang benar-benar aneh.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih bisa menahan untuk tidak tertawa saat melihat kebodohan teman-temannya dalam meminta maaf. Namun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak dapat menahan tawa saat giliran Kris meminta maaf, kalian tau? Kris meminta maaf dengan beraegyo, wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu, bisa bayangkan seorang Kris melakukan aegyo? Itu benar-benar susah untuk di deskripsikan.

Kalian tau? Acara bully kembali terjadi, korban kali ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. mereka semua kesal karena di kerjai, maka terjadilah siksa menyiksa antara dua Group yang saling bersahabat itu. Yah beginilah persahabatan mereka… begitu indah, mereka bahkan tak bisa bermarah-marahan lebih dari satu jam.

…

Selasa, Rabu,Kamis, Jumat, dan Sabtu. Tao menjalani hari-harinya dengan suka cita. Keadaan hatinya sangat baik minggu ini, kalian pasti sudah tau apa penyebabnya kan? Yups… Si panda cantik kita ini senang karena bisa semakin dekat dengan Eden. Ditambah lagi, hari minggu ini , tepatnya besok. Tao dan Eden akan berkencan. Itulah yang membuat Tao secerah sekarang ini. Ia bahkan berbelanja baju-baju dan segala macamnya setiap hari. Dan yang kena imbasnya itu sahabat-sahabat tercinta nya, mereka akan di paksa Tao berkeliling mall selama berjam-jam. Tentu mereka akan sangat lemas dan kelelahan, apa lagi kegiatan itu di lakukan lima hari berturut-turut.

Namun, hari sabtu menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun, Luhan dan Jinki. semua rasa lelah dan lemas mereka mendapatkan feedback. Tao memberikan mereka hadiah sebagai bentuk terima kasihnya. Baekhyun mendapatkan tujuh eyeliner limited edition dari tujuh produk terkenal di luar luar korea. Luhan mendapatkan banyak benda-benda imut dan unik yang jarang ada di korea dan cina, entah bagaimana cara Tao mendapatkannya. yang pasti Luhan sangat menyukai semua benda-benda itu. Dan Jinki mendapat banyak voucer makan makanan berbahan ayam , di beberapa toko terkenal di korea. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau si pria berparas manis itu menyukai ayam.

Pagi ini Tao terbangun dengan senyuman, kalian tau kan hari ini hari apa? Yups… semua pasti bisa melihat tanggal merah di kalender. Inilah hari minggu yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh Tao. Hei.. bahkan jam baru menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh. Tapi Si panda sudah bangun dan bergegas mandi. Setelah itu dia berkutat dengan puluhan pasang baju barunya, ia akan mencobai baju-baju itu dan berdiri di depan kaca, melihat pantulan diri. Jika merasa belum cocok, maka ia akan mengantinya dengan yang lain lagi. Ck ck ck, sepertinya panda kita satu ini benar-benar jatuh cinta. Setelah menemukan baju yang pas, ia akan menyimpan baju itu, ia tak mau memakainya dulu sekarang, ia tak mau sesuatu menodai baju itu.

Langkah selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah memanggil teman-temannya yang sedang terlelap dengan mimpi indah mereka masing-masing. Ck ck ck sungguh kasian Baekhyun, Luhan dan Jinki.

Tao memaksa Baekhyun untuk merias wajahnya sekasual mungkin, simple namun terlihat menarik. Jinki bertugas untuk menyiapkan tatanan rambutnya dan Luhan bertugas mengubah Tao seimut mungkin, di mulai dari dari aksessoris dan lain sebagainya.

Sempurna… itulah kata yang bisa kita ucapkan saat Tao selesai di rias. Dia begitu menawan saat ini. Baekhyun, Luhan dan Jinki saja terkagum-kagum dengan karya mereka. Kaos V neck berwarna baby blue yang terlihat manis terpasang rapi di tubuh indah Tao, kaos itu terbuat dari bahan apa? Itu sangat soft dan terlihat sangat cocok di tubuh Tao. Kaos itu semakin indah karena di padukan dengan rompi berwarna putih susu. Jangan lupakan celana pendek di atas lutut yang di gunakan Tao yang berwarna sama dengan kaos V neck yang Tao kenakan. Penampilan Tao semakin sempurna karena pernak pernik lucu yang ia gunakan serta gaya rambutnya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

"Omo.. neomu yeppo" Ucap Jinki, matanya berbinar-binar memandang Tao.

"Sudah ku katakan, Tao itu sangat yeppo. sayangnya ia jarang berdandan" Ucap Baekhyun menjelaskan. Luhan dan Jinki hanya mengangguk paham. Setelah lama menatap Tao, Luhan tersadar akan sesuatu hal, ia menatap jam di dinding.

"Omo… sudah jam delapan, Tao… bukan nya kau masih harus membuat bekal? Omo… waktu mu hanya tersisa tiga puluh menit untuk membuat bekal itu, ayo segera hubungi Kyungsoo" Ucap Luhan yang sudah kalang kabut, padahal yang dalam masalah itu Tao tapi malah dia yang kalang kabut. Mereka berempat langsung berlari menuruni tangga menuju dapur. sesampainya di dapur Tao langsung mengotak-atik ponselnya mencari nomer Kyungsoo, setelah ketemu ia langsung memencet tombol berwarna hijau pada layar ponselnya, tak lupa ia loudspeaker ponsel itu agar lebih mempermudah dalam memasak.

"Yeoboseyo?" Ucap Kyungsoo di sebrang sana, Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang memasak ternyata, terdengar dari suara bising alat-alat dapur yang bergesekan dan mengeluarkan suara.

"Eomma.. sedang apa? Bantu Tao eomma… jebal" Ucap Tao manja, hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya jika berbicara pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum di seberang sana.

"Waegeurae? Katakan saja… Eomma pasti akan membantu mu Tao-ya" Ucap Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan masakan nya, Jongin terlihat memasuki dapur mencari-cari istri tercintanya. Setelah ketemu, ia langsung mendekati istrinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun ia langsung tersenyum saat nafas hangat yang ia tandai mengenai lehernya.

"Eomma bantu Tao membuat bekal yang enak namun simple, ne.. kalau bisa, membuatnya tak perlu waktu lebih dari dua puluh lima menit" Ucap Tao mulai cemas, ia berulang kali menatap jam di dinding. Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum.

"Mwo? Bekal? Untuk apa? Anak eomma mau berkencan eoh?" Kyungsoo mulai mengoda Tao.

"Eomma~ jangan mengoda ku" Tao langsung merona, Kyungsoo hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kkkkk~ arraseo, eumm buat fried bimbimbap curry saja, otte?"

"Eummm terserah Eomma saja, yang penting enak" mendengar itu Kyungsoo mulai menyebutkan bahan-bahan yang harus Tao siapkan. Luhan, Baekhyun dan Jinki ikut menyimak kata-kata Kyungsoo, mereka juga membantu menyiapkan bahan-bahan dan alat-alat yang di butuhkan.

"Sudah semua kan? Nah langkah pertama adalah memotong dadu bimbimbap yang sudah kalian siapkan" Ucap Kyungsoo pada Tao, Tao pun melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Kyungsoo. Jongin yang sedari tadi diam, sekarang mulai usil. ia mulai mejilati pelan leher istrinya, membuat beberapa kissmark pada leher putih susu istrinya itu.

"Lalu…Ahhh Jonggie ahhhh hentikan" Kyungsoo melenguh kecil, Tao yang mendengarnya hanya menegerutkan keningnya.

"Eh? Lalu Ahhh ahhh? Apa itu? Perasaan tadi Eomma tidak menyebut kan 'ahh ahh' , apa itu?" Tao sibuk sendiri, Luhan dan Jinki langsung menutupi kuping Tao yang polos, Baekhyun mulai mengambil alih ponsel Tao.

"Ya..! Samcheon! dasar mesum… jangan ganggu Imo –Bibi/istri samcheon- dulu, aishhhh jinjja.." Baekhyun mulai frustasi, Jongin tak menghiraukan perkataan keponakannya itu, ia masih sibuk menghisapi dan membuat kissmark di leher istrinya itu.

"Aish…." Baekhyun semakin Frustasi, bagaimana caranya menghentikan Samcheonnya yang mesum itu? Dan di saat saat seperti ini, datanglah dua malaikat keberuntungan Baekhyun.. mereka adalah Minhyun dan Minhyuk yang sedang bermain pemburu hantu.

"Hyuk Hyung, lihat… Appa sedang berusah menghisap darah Eomma, lihatlah… Appa mengigit-gigit leher Eomma, kasihan Eomma" Ucap Minhyun dengan polosnya, saat ini mereka sedang bersembunyi di bawah kursi di meja makan yang tak jauh dari dapur. Kalian tau? Mata Minhyun sudah berkaca-kaca, ia takut kalau Eommanya mati.

"Tenang saja… Eomma akan selamat, kajja kita serang Appa…" ucap Minhyuk menenangkan adiknya itu, setelah itu Minhyuk dan Minhyun langsung berlari sambil berteriak.

"Hya….! kamilah Ghost Buster… bersiaplah Vampire jelek, kau akan menemui ajal mu" Ucap Minhyuk menirukan dialog dari sebuah film hantu favorite nya. Mereka beranggapan Appa mereka adalah seorang vampire.

"Dengan kekuatan suci dari tuhan kami akan memberantas semua vampire di dunia ini, mati lah kau Edward Cullen" Tambah Minhyun mengikuti Hyungnya, mereka berlari menuju Appa nya , setelah itu memukuli kaki Jongin, Minhyun bahkan mengigit kaki Appa nya.

"Ahhhh Appo, Aishhh kalian pembunuh vampire eoh?" Tanya Jongin pada kedua anaknya yang sedang bermain pemburu hantu, terlihat dari baju pemburu hantu yang beberapa hari lalu ia belikan.

"Ya… kami pemburu hantu , kami akan membunuh mu Karena sudah melukai Eomma kami" Ucap Minhyuk sambil menginjak-injak kaki Appanya, Jongin langsung mengangkat Minhyuk.

"Aku akan memakan mu Tuan pembasmi hantu, rasa kan ini" Jongin mulai membawa Minhyuk ke ruang tamu dan mengelitiki Minhyuk sesampainya di ruang tamu. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah suami dan anak nya itu.

"Eomma~ Gwaenchana? Lihatlah… leher Eomma berdarah" Ucap Minhyun cemas sambil menunjuk bercak-bercak merah pada leher Eomma nya, Kyungsoo langsung menutupi lehernya.

"A-anniyo… ini bukan apa-apa sayang, omo… sepertinya tadi eomma dengar suara minta tolong , sepertinya itu suara Hyuk Hyung, sana bantu Hyuk Hyung melawan Vampir nakal itu" Ucap Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Siap Boss…" Ucap Minhyun sambil hormat pada Kyungsoo, setelah itu ia berlari sambil berteriak-teriak menuju ruang Tamu. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, Setelah itu ia kembali menyapa Tao yang ada di seberang sana.

"Yeoboseyo? Mian… ada sedikit gangguan di sini, baiklah… kita mulai lagi ne" Baekhyun yang mendengar semua yang terjadi dari awal hingga akhir hanya memasang wajah datar, Luhan dan Jinki berhenti menutupi kuping polos Tao. Nah setelah itu mereka memulai kembali acara masak-masak mereka..

Beberapa menit kemudian, masakan yang mereka buat sudah siap untuk di hidang kan, Tao sudah menutup sambungan telfonnya dengan Kyungsoo, sekarang mereka menatapi hasil karya mereka. lumayan banyak… mereka masaknya terlalu bersemangat hingga lupa diri.

"Eummm, siapa yang mau mencoba masakan ini?" Tanya Tao pada Teman-temannya, yang di Tanya hanya menatapi makan itu, bentuknya sangat indah. aromanya pun begitu lezat, namun rasanya…. Siapa yang tau?

Seorang pria berbadan Tinggi dan tampan yang saat ini sedang Topless memasuki dapur, pria itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Suho, ia menatap Tao dan yang lainnya yang sedang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, setelah itu ia mendekati Tao dan yang lainnya.

"Harum…. Kalian sedang masak apa?" Tanya Suho yang sudah berdiri di samping Tao sekarang, menyadari kehadiran Suho semua mulai menatap Suho. Detik berikutnya mereka tersenyum cerah, membuat Suho menelan ludah. ia merasakan suatu firasat buruk.

"Hyung~… Lapar Eoh? Kajja makan dulu. Sana, Hyung tunggu saja di meja makan. nanti kami akan bawakan makanan" Tao beraegyo di depan Suho, Suho hanya diam dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan adik tercintanya itu. Sekarang ini ia sudah duduk diam di meja makan, wajahnya sangat datar.

"Igo… selamat makan~" Ucap Tao ceria, ia sudah meletakan seporsi makanan di hadapan Hyungnya itu, Jinki juga menyiapkan orange juice untuk Suho. Suho menatap makanan itu sebentar, lalu menatap pada Tao dan yang lainnya.

"Ini ada apa? Kalian tak memasukan apa pun ke dalam makanan ini kan?" Tanya Suho, dengan takut-takut ia mulai menyuapkan sesendok Fried bimbimbap curry itu ke mulutnya. Tao dan yang lain menatap Suho penuh Tanya. Bukan menjawab, Suho malah menyuapkan sendokan kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya hingga habis. Setelah habis ia meminum orange juice yang sudah di sediakan, lalu menatap Tao dan yang lain.

"Waeyo? Kenapa menatap ku begitu" Tanya Suho yang mulai risih di pandangi seperti itu.

"Eum… bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Tao takut-takut, ia terus berdoa dalam hatinya semoga makanan itu rasa nya enak, karena ia tak punya waktu lagi untuk membuat yang lain.

"Rasanya? Enak… hampir sama seperti yang biasa Kyungsoo buat…" Suho menjawab seadanya, wajahnya datar. Membuat semua ragu… apakah itu memang benar-benar enak. Soalnya Suho adalah orang yang susah di tebak, ia akan tetap mengatakan enak walau sebenarnya tidak enak. contohnya saat Lay belajar masak untuk pertama kalinya, masakannya sangat tidak enak, namun Suho mengatakan bahwa makan itu 'Biasa saja' masih dengan wajah datarnya . sepertinya ia selalu ingin menjaga perasaan orang lain. Karena penasaran Baekhyun mulai menuju Dapur, menyipi makanan itu dan benar saja. rasanya memang benar-benar enak.

"Ya…! Sudah sempurna…" Baekhyun berlari dari arah dapur, ia membawa sebuah bungkusan yang terlihat begitu imut, sepertinya dia sudah menyiapkan bekalnya. Semua menatap Baekhyun.

"Benar-benar enak?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Pergilah sekarang, Taxi sudah menunggu di depan, kau tak ingin terlambatkan" Ucap Baekhyun menyerahkan bukusan makanan itu pada Tao, Tao tersenyum.

"Gomawo semuanya, kalian sudah banyak membantu"

"Ne… berjuang ne.." Ucap Baekhyun, Luhan dan Jinki menyemangati.

"Ne… gomawo sekali lagi dan oh" Tao mulai mengecup singkat pipi Hyungnya yang sedari tadi diam.

"Gomawa juga untuk Hyung, kau sangat tampan hari ini, saranghae" setelah itu Tao benar-benar lenyap dari sana, pergi dengan Taxi menuju taman kota.

"Ehem…. Aishhh cuaca hari ini begitu panas, membuat aku gerah. sepertinya aku harus mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuh ku" Ucap Suho tiba-tiba, wajahnya memerah.. ia mulai meninggalkan ruang makan itu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Apa tadi katanya? Mandi? Aishh orang gila juga bisa melihat, bahwa Suho baru saja selesai mandi sebelum ke dapur, rambutnya saja masih sedikit basah, sekarang dia mau mandi lagi? Ck ck ck…

…

Tao terus tersenyum selama perjalanan menuju taman kota, berulang kali ia menatap kotak bekal yang ada dalam bungkusan yang sedang ia pangku, hah… ia berharap Eden menyukai ini, eh tunggu dulu? Bagaimana ia bisa tau Eden menyukainya atau tidak, dia ingat betul bahwa Eden beda-beda tipis dengan Suho, wajah mereka terus menerus datar, tanpa Ekspresi. Aishhh dasar nasib, kenapa bisa ia hidup di kelilingi oleh orang-orang berwajah datar.

Tanpa Tao sadari Taxi yang ia tumpangi itu telah berhenti, ia sudah sampai pada tujuan nya, taman kota. Wah sangat ramai, berpuluh pasang kekasih sedang berkencan di sana, ada juga beberapa keluarga yang sedang menikmati taman kota yang begitu indah dan luas itu.

Tao turun dari Taxi itu, ia sangat gugup sekarang. berulang kali sudah ia mengembuskan nafas dengan tak beraturan. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju taman kota, menerobos puluhan orang yang sedang berlalu lalang. Tao mulai mencari-cari sosok tampan yang ia puja. Di tengah-tengah pencarian seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, menyadari itu Tao pun mulai berbalik. Senyum manis terukir di wajah manis Tao. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa yang menepuk bahu Tao tadi, Yups… itu Eden, omo… lihatlah penampilan Eden… kaos hitam ketat yang sangat pas di tubuhnya yang kekar, jangan lupakan lambang playboy di bagian dada sebelah kanan pada baju tersebut. Eden mengunakan jeans biasa sebagai pelengkap penampilannya. Eden terlihat sangat tampan walau berpenampilan simple seperti ini.

"Sudah lama menunggu Hyung?" Tanya Tao sekedar berbasa-basi untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Anniyo.. Hyung juga baru datang beberapa menit yang lalu" Jelas Eden, Tao hanya mengangguk. kemudian mulai menatap sesuatu yang tergantung di leher Eden, sebuah benda yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana, semenjak ia baru masuk ke sekolah hingga sekarang ini.

"Hyung… eumm Hyung suka photograph ya? Seingat Tao, Hyung selalu membawa camera kemana pun, ingin menjadi photographer eoh?" Eden hanya tersenyum.

"Anniyo… hanya iseng saja, Hyung rasa memotret sesuatu itu menyenangkan, ya… sebagai media penghilang kejenuhan saja mungkin" Jelas Eden. Untuk kesekian kali nya Tao hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya… kita mau ke mana? Katanya Tao ingin berbelanj-"

"Hah… maaf membuat kalian menunggu, tadi Toiletnya sangat ramai, jadi harus menunggu" Ucap sebuah suara, menyela perkataan Eden tadi. Mendengar itu Tao memalingkan wajah untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara yang terdengar familiar di telingannya.

"Kris? Sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Tao yang Shock. Hei… ini kencan dirinya dan Eden, kenapa harus ada pertanyaan itu Kris mulai menatap Eden.

"Dia memaksa untuk ikut. tadi, sebelum Hyung ke sini, ia bertanya 'Eden… mau ke mana?' lalu Hyung menjawab 'mau menemani Tao berbelanja sesuatu' setelah itu ia menyuruh Hyung untuk diam di tempat, ia berlari kekamarnya dan menganti baju, setelah itu ia kembali ke hadapan Hyung dan berkata 'Hyung aku ikut ya, jebal… aku kebosanan di rumah sendiri' begitulah" Eden menjelaskan panjang lebar, wajah Kris terlihat Shock. hei… bukan kah Kris sudah mengajarkan Eden saat di rumah tadi? Seharusnya Eden mengatakan 'Aku kasihan melihat Kris sendirian di rumah, ia terlihat seperti orang gila, makanya aku ajak' nah begitu baru benar, tapi… kenapa Eden berkata yang sebenarnya.

"Y-ya… Eden… ap-apa yang Kau katakan? Bukannya kau yang memaksa ku ikut? Padahal aku tak mau ikut" Ucap Kris gelagapa, ia bergaya seolah-olah kesal. ia tak ingin harga dirinya jatuh di mata Tao. mendengar perkataan Kris tadi Tao mulai menatap Eden, meminta penjelasan. Eden hanya tersenyum.

"Ne… dia benar, mian karena tidak mengatakan pada mu terlebih dahulu jika Hyung mengajaknya, itu bukan masalah kan?" Tanya Eden pada Tao. Tao hanya mengangguk pelan, hilang sudah impian nya. apakah pergi bertiga seperti ini masih bisa di sebut kencan?.

Mereka bertiga pun mulai berjalan, Tao membawa Eden dan Kris menuju pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di korea. Tao membawa mereka ke sebuah tempat yang menjual keperluan Ibu dan Anak Bayi, Tao ingin membelikan Kyungsoo perlengkapan Bayi. ia rasa perlengkapan yang kemarin itu mereka beli kurang untuk ketiga malaikat yang baru hadir di keluarga Kim itu. Tao membeli sebuah tempat tidur khusus bayi yang ukuran besar, Tao juga membeli baju-baju lucu untuk ketiga malaikat Kyungsoo. Tak lupa perlengkapan makan untuk bayi, alat-alat dandan bayi seperti bedak dan yang lainnya.

"Mau membayar dengan apa Tuan?" Ucap penjaga kasir yang sedang mendata dan menjumlahkan belanjaan yang Tao beli.

"Dengan credit card, eummm barangnya bisa di kirim kan? Tolong kirim ke alamat ini ya, igo kartu ucapannya, eummm biaya pengirimannya langsung saja di masukan saja ke dalam daftar belanjaannya, gomawo" Tao terlihat sibuk, Eden hanya memandangi apa yang Tao lakukan.

"Hei… apa kau tak ingin membeli ini untuk Kyungsoo, ini pasti cocok untuknya" Kris tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana, di tangannya sudah ada sebuah baju tidur yang terlihat sangat sexy. bahan tembus pandang dengan renda-renda dan jaring-jaring. Tao menatap Kris, wajahnya memerah.

"Sudah semuanya Tuan, silahkan kembali lain kali" Ucap tukang kasir itu sambil menyerahkan kembali Credit card di sertai bill belanjaan Tao.

"Kyungsoo seorang pria, ia tak mengunakan baju seperti itu. dasar bodoh" Tao mengambil credit card serta bill belanjaannya dan segera berlalu dari situ dengan wajah yang merona, Eden hanya tersenyum dan memotret Kris yang sedang memegang baju tersebut, setelah itu menyusul Tao. Sedangkan Kris masih diam di tempatnya.

"Aishhh aku salah? Ini kan sexy, cocok jika di gunakan saat tidur" Ucap Kris yang entah pada siapa, penjaga kasir dan beberapa orang pengunjung di situ sudah mati-matian menahan tawa. Menyadari itu Kris segera meletakan pakaian itu di meja kasir dan berlari pergi dengan wajah merona. Ia merasa seperti seorang ahjussi-ahjussi mesum sekarang.

…

Langit yang membiru ceria, awan yang begitu putih, udara yang begitu menyegarkan… hah ini lah keindahan hari ini… hari minggu. Tao , Eden dan Kris saat ini sudah ada di pantai, lebih tepatnya sedang berada di sebuah bazaar yang di buka di dekat pantai. Tao sibuk melihat-lihat pernak pernik yang di jual di sana, Eden sibuk memotret-motret pemandangan sekitar, sedangkan Kris sibuk dengan kegiatan menangkap ikan koi.. dia ingin menangkapkan satu ikan untuk Tao, namun gagal terus. Mereka bertiga sengaja berpencar.

"Silahkan melihat-lihat… barang di sini sangat bagus, harganya juga tak begitu mahal" Ucap seorang wanita saat Tao melewati sebuah Toko yang menjual baju-baju lucu. Tao sedikit tertarik dan ia mulai melihat-lihat baju di situ. Saat mencari-cari baju, ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. tanpa fikir panjang, ia langsung membelinya.

"Datang kembali ne" Ucap Wanita tadi, Tao berjalan dengan senyum di wajahnya. di tangannya sudah ada sebuah kantong belanjaan, entah apa isiinya.

Tao pun mulai mencari Eden dan Kris. Ternyata Kris dan Eden sudah berkumpul duluan, sekarang mereka sedang berdiri di sebuah tempat yang entah apa, dengan senyum Tao mendekati Eden dan Kris. Tao mulai bingung saat melihat seorang wanita berpakaian seperti peramal sedang memegang tangan seorang wanita yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Hyung… sedang apa" Tanya Tao sambil berbisik

"Lihatlah itu Tao…katanya apa yang di katakan peramal ini benar-benar akan terjadi" mendengar itu Tao bergidik ngeri , ia menatap sekeliling tempat itu, hawanya sungguh mengerikan. Tiba-tiba wanita yang tadi duduk di depan peramal itu berlari dan menabrak Tao, wanita itu berlari sambil menangis dan berteriak-teriak tak jelas. Melihat itu Tao semakin merinding. Karena wanita tadi, tempat itu semakin ramai di datangi orang. orang-orang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau… duduk lah" Ucap peramal wanita itu tiba-tiba, wanita itu menunjuk Tao. Semua orang di sana mulai menatap Tao, Tao mulai merinding.

"A-aku?" Tanya Tao sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Wanita itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo… jangan takut, duduklah… ini Gratis untuk mu manis" Ucap wanita itu, Hei… ayolah… Tao bukan takut untuk membayar wanita itu untuk meramalnya, Tao hanya takut pada tampang wanita itu, bagaimana kalau wanita itu sebenarnya pasien dari rumah sakit jiwa yang sedang menyamar?

"Tenang lah… aku bukan orang gila yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa" Ucap wanita itu membaca pikiran Tao. Tao tersentak dengan kata-kata wanita itu, 'yang barusan itu…ia membaca pikiran ku?' itu yang ada di pikiran Tao. Dengan takut-takut Tao mulai duduk di hadapan wanita itu. wanita itu tersenyum.

"Tangan mu, boleh aku lihat tangan mu manis?" wanita itu langsung meraih tangan Tao sebelum Tao menjawab 'iya'. Tao terdiam, sensasi aneh menjalar pada tubuhnya saat wanita itu menutup tangan Tao dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah wanita itu mengangkat tanganya dari tangan Tao, beberapa lembar kartu tarot sudah ada di atas tangan Tao. wanita itu tersenyum.

"Ini lah takdir mu di masa depan manis" wanita itu mengambil kartu-kartu itu dan mulai menyusunnya. Ternyata hanya tiga kartu. Kartu King, Queen dan Knight. Melihat itu Eden segera memotret kartu-kartu itu.

"Jangan memotretnya anak muda" Ucap peramal itu sedikit geram.

"Maaf…" Eden menundukan badannya, ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Baiklah manis,dengarlah baik-baik.. kau adalah seorang ratu yang sangat cantik dan baik hati, namun kau terlalu polos. Jangan biarkan sembarang orang memasuki hati mu. Dan suatu hari nanti raja akan tergantikan oleh kesatria ini" aneh… wanita ini benar-benar aneh, Tao sangat takut, Eden dan Kris saja ikut merasa takut dengan wanita ini. Tadi wanita itu menatap Kris saat mengatakan 'raja' dan menatap Eden saat mengatakan 'Kesatria'. Apa maksudnya?

Karena takut Tao langsung berdiri, mengambil barang-barangnya dan pergi. Eden dan Kris juga ikut menyusul Tao. wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti saat mereka pergi

"Wanita itu benar-benar gila" Ucap Tao kesal. Eden dan Kris yang mengikuti Tao dari belakang hanya diam, mereka tau kalau Tao sedang kesal saat ini, makanya mereka memilih diam. Tiba-tiba Tao menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pada Eden dan Kris.

"Hyung.. kalian ke pantailah duluan, nanti aku menyusul. aku ingin membeli minuman dulu" Ucap Tao pada Eden dan Kris. Eden dan Kris hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menuju pantai, sedangkan Tao berjalan menuju tempat Khusus menjual minuman.. setelah selesai membeli minuman. Tao mulai berjalan menuju pantai, namun di tengah perjalanannya ia menemukan sebuah tempat yang asing baginya, tempat itu menjual sesuatu yang entah apa, tapi kenapa tempatnya asing? Jauh dari stan bazaar yang lainnya?

"Oppa… kemari, ayo beli ini" Seorang gadis kecil yang mungkin berjualan disitu mendekati Tao, mengajak Tao melihat-lihat tempat ia berjaulan. Tao pun hanya menurut.

"Lihat ini Oppa, ini namanya love puzzle. ada sebuah kepercayaan yang mengatakan, jika kita menemukan setengah dari hati yang ada di dalam sekantong puzzle ini dan kekasih kita juga menemukan sebelahnya lagi, maka kita akan berjodoh dengannya. oppa mau membelinya kan" pinta gadis kecil itu memelas. Tao sedikit tertarik dengan cerita gadis itu, mencoba tidak ada salahnya kan? Mungkin saja Eden bisa berjodoh dengannya.

"Baiklah, berapa harganya?" Tanya Tao dengan senyum nya.

"Eumm love puzzlenya gratis untuk oppa, nah oppa beli ini saja, harganya 2000 Won saja" Ucap gadis itu sambil menunjuk satu set cincin, dalam satu set terdapat tiga cincin. Cincin nya terlihat sangat indah. Tao tersenyum dan mengeluarkan tiga lembar uang 1000 Won.

"Igo… gomawo ne, ambil saja kembalian nya" Ucap Tao sambil beranjak pergi.

"Cheonmanaeyo oppa… annyeong oppa, kapan-kapan datang lagi ne" Ucap gadis kecil itu.

Tao hanya tersenyum sambil terus berjalan, terus berjalan menuju pantai. yang entah mengapa terlihat sepi, tak biasanya sepi seperti ini. apa mungkin karena ada bazaar? Entahlah..

"Maaf lama menunggu…" Ucap Tao mendekati Eden dan Kris. Kris terlihat duduk sambil memandangi hamparan pantai, sedangkan Eden sedang memotret pemandangan di pantai.

"Haaaaa…. Aku lapar, ayo kita makan" Ucap Kris memancing Tao. Kris Tau kalau Tao membawa bekal. Mendengar itu Tao mulai menatap Kris dengan tatapan setajam silet, alhasil Kris diam tanpa kata-kata.

"Hyung.. ayo kita makan, kau tak merasa lapar eoh?" Ucap Tao dengan riangnya pada Eden, Eden berhenti memotret dan menatap Tao.

"Ne.." Eden mulai mendekati Tao dan Kris.

"Ayo duduk di sini Hyung, Tao tadi mencoba membuat bekal, ayo kita makan bersama" Ucap Tao sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. Eden pun hanya menurut dan duduk di samping Tao. Kris yang tidak di tawari makanan merasa sangat kesal, ia pun duduk di sisi lain yang tidak di duduki Eden –tepatnya di samping kiri Tao-.

Tao pun mulai membuka tempat bekalnya, aroma makan itu pun langsung merayu indra penciuman Eden dan Kris.

"Sepertinya enak" Ucap Kris yang sudah tergiur dengan masakan Tao tersebut. Namun Tao tak menghiraukan perkataan Kris.

"Hyung.. ayo cicipi, sini biar Tao suapi, ayo buka mulutnya… aaaa" Tao mulai mengarahkan sendokan makanan itu ke mulut Eden, Eden menatapnya sekilas lalu membuka mulutnya. Wajah datar, persis seperti yang ada di pikiran Tao sebelumnya, aishhh kalau begini bagaimana Tao bisa tau apakah Eden suka masakan nya atau tidak.

"Enak~" itulah satu kata yang Tao tunggu-tunggu, dan itu berhasil kelujar dari mulut Eden. Tao merona detik itu juga, ia pun mulai menyedokan makanan itu ke mulutnya. namun sebelum masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Kris terlebih dahulu memakan sedokan makanan itu. Tao menatap Kris tajam.

"Iya.. benar, makanan itu memang enak. Tao memang berbakat" kata Kris tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Tao hanya menhembuskan nafas, ia harus sabar.

Lima belas menit berlalu, bekal yang Tao bawa sudah habis. mereka bertiga sudah merasa kenyang. Sekarang ini mereka bertiga sedang asik menatap ke arah hamparan ombak di laut yang luas di hadapan mereka, Sungguh indah..

"Hyung, mau kan mencoba bermain love puzzle?" Tanya Tao pada Eden secara tiba-tiba. Itu berhasil membuat Kris memandang Tao dan Eden.

"Eh? Love puzzle? Tidak mau, itu kan permainan anak kecil, lagi pula itu hanya mitos" Jelas Eden, Tao mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hyung pernah mendengarnya?" Tanya Tao, Eden hanya mengangguk.

"Ne… Hyung pernah dengar waktu kecil dulu" Tao hanya mengangguk-ngangguk lalu menatap ke hamparan tanah, ia merasa sedih karena Eden tak mau di ajak bermain love puzzle.

"Kalau begitu ayo bermain dengan ku" Ucap Kris menawari, Tao menatap Kris.

"Tak usah.." Ucap Tao lemah.

"Ayolah… kau tak dengar kata Eden, itu hanya mitos, ayo bermain bersama" Ucap Kris bersemangat, kalian tau? Ternyata Kris percaya pada permainan love puzzle itu. Kris lantas menarik Tao untuk berdiri. Tao hanya menurut, Eden juga ikut berdiri dan sedikit menjauh, ia ingin memotret momen ini. Kalian tau readers? Eden tau Kris sangat-sangat mencintai Tao, maka dari itu Eden menolak untuk bermain love puzzle bersama Tao.

Tao mulai membuka bungkusan Love puzzle itu, puluhan puzzle sudah ada di tangannya saat ini. dalam hitungan satu dua tiga, Tao mulai melempar puzzle-puzzle itu ke udara. puluhan puzzle-puzzle itu berserakan di tanah. Ada yang terjatuh dekat dengan Tao ada juga yang di tiup angin dan jatuh jauh dari Tao.

Kris dan Tao mulai mencari puzzle dengan gambar setengah hati.. mati-matian mereka mencari potongan puzzle tersebut. Puzzle bergambar bunga, kuda, bintang, dan masih banyak lainnya. Eden Saat ini sedang memotret-motret, ia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Yeay….! Aku mendapatkannya….KKkk~" Tao berteriak, ia sangat senang bisa mendapatkan potongan puzzle dengan gambar sebelah hati itu. Ia melompat-lompat sangking senangnya. Sedangkan Kris mulai Frustasi mencari pasangan dari puzzle yang sedang Tao pegang.

"Aishhh pasti terjadi kesalahan, aku sudah berusaha mencari tapi tak ketemu juga, atau jangan-jangan potongan yang satunya hanyut di bawa air laut" Ucap Kris putus asa sangking Frustasinya ia mencari potongan itu.

"Kau payah Kris, ayo cari kalau kau bisa.." Tao mulai mencibirnya, ekspresi Tao sangat lucu, Eden yang melihat itu berjalan mendekati Tao dan Kris bermaksud memotret wajah Tao yang begitu lucu karena merasa kesal tadi. Tapi baru selangkah ia berjalan, ia menginjak sesuatu. ia pun mengangkat kaki nya dan mentap benda yang ia injak.

Tao yang merasa lelah menunggu Kris mencari-cari puzzle tersebut memutuskan bermain dengan air di pinggiran pantai, sedangkan Kris masih saja Frustasi mencari puzzle tersebut.

"Kris.." Eden menepuk pelan bahu Kris, tangan Eden langsung mengenggam tangan Kris. "Kau ini payah sekali". Sambung Eden setelah itu. Eden pun mulai berjalan mendekati Tao meninggalkan Kris yang masih bingung dengan apa yang di lakukan Eden tadi. Namun setelah Eden menjauh Kris baru sadar bahwa ada sesuatu di genggamannya, perlahan ia membuka genggaman tangannya dan tersenyum. Ternyata yang di berikan Eden tadi adalah pasangan puzzle yang Tao temukan tadi.

"Tao…" Kris pun Langsung berteriak dengan nyaringnya, Tao berhenti dari kegiatan bermain dengan air dan menatap Kris. Kris pun berlari mendekati Tao dan tersenyum.

"Aku menemukannya" mendengar itu Tao pun terkejut.

"Jinjjayo? Baguslah.. kajja kita foto puzzlenya" Ucap Tao bersemangat. Mereka pun memanggil Eden, Eden mendekati mereka.

"Hyung coba foto kami" Ucap Tao yang sudah berpose dengan Kris, mereka berpose sambil menyatukan puzzle berbentu love tersebut. Dan dengan sekali jepretan, foto itu tersimpan dalam memory camera tersebut.

…

Hari sudah gelap, langit yang gelap di penuhi bintang-bintang yang berpijar. terlihat Kris , Tao dan Eden sedang berbaring menatap langit malam yang begitu indah, angin pantai yang sejuk masih menemani mereka. Mereka saling diam, tak ada satu pun yang berinisiatif untuk memulai perbincangan. Di jari manis ketiga insane itu sudah terpasang sebuah cincin, kalian tentu sudah tau dari mana cincin tersebut berasal, Yups kalian benar, cincin tersebut adalah cincin yang di beli oleh Tao.

Cincin-cincin itu ternyata ada tulisannya, cincin Tao bertuliskan "Hold my hand" , cincin Eden bertuliskan "Yes, I always beside you" dan cincin Kris bertuliskan "I will take you away"

Kalian lihat? dari tulisan-tulisan di cincin itu. Mereka bertiga seakan-akan sedang terikat dalam cinta segitiga. Tapi memang begitu adanya, mau bilang apa lagi?

Kris terus-menerus memandang Tao, baginya Tao benar-benar sangat cantik malam ini, wajahnya yang terkena sinar rembulan, benar-benar indah. Setelah satu setengah jam di pandangi seperti itu, Tao mulai merasa gerah. Ia ikut menatap Kris.

"Apa yang kau lihat eoh? Sedang berpikir mesum ya" Ucap Tao kesal.

"A-anniyo… aku hanya… aku hanya..eummm hanya.." Kris kehabisan alasan. Tao yang kesal tak mau mendengar alasan Kris, ia langsung memunggungi Kris dan memandang Eden. Omo.. Eden sangat tampan, 'oh tuhan.. kenapa kau ciptakan pria setampan Eden Hyung' Tao terus bergumam dalam hatinya. lihatlah Eden, ia tidur sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. wajahnya seperti bayi, begitu polos. di tambah dengan sinar bulan yang memperindah wajahnya. Tao tersenyum dan mulai menutup matanya. Kris pun begitu, setelah lelah memandangi Tao, ia mulai menutup matanya. Dan mereka tiga pun terlelap dengan mimpi indah masing-masing.

To be continued… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya?

Bagaimana nasib Kris? Apakah cintanya akan terbalas?

Apa Kris bisa mendapatkan Tao kembali?

Tetap ikuti cerita ini….

Akhir kata Author ucapkan terima kasih, Boleh minta review nya?


	11. TELL ME PART 3

Disclaimer :ceritanya punya saya,cast punya Tuhan,SMentertaiment,dan orang tua mereka,khusus taoris punya saya #plak#digebuk taoris shipper

Main Cast : TaoRis, EdenTao, KaiSoo, BaekYeol, SiBum, HunHan, ETC

Other Cast : -

Summary : masih ingatkah kau saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Tanpa saling mengenal tetapi ingin mengetahui satu sama lainnya

Chapter : 10 of ?

Genre : Romance,humor, Hurt/comfort

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai, pertukaran marga , Mpreg..

Rated : M (suatu saat bisa berubah-ubah)

Note : Tolong yang sudah membaca FF ini berikan reviewnya ya, itu yang menjadi penyemangat saya selama ini, review saja walau itu sangat pendek, kalau bisa sih yang panjang… please don't be silent readers…

 **Chit Chat Author** : ngerasa sedih sih, banyak yang baca tapi sedikit yang ngereview, ga ada semangat buat lanjutin, ga tau deh bakal di lanjutin lagi atau engga kalau begini terus...

Review :

Mmm : itu special chapter kaisoo mmm-sshi. Harap di maklum, main line dari cerita emang taoris but ada chara-chara lain yang punya cerita di cerita ini, maaf ya...

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tell Me (**_ _ **내게 말해줘**_ _ **)**_ _**:**_

Kris melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kediaman keluarga Wu yang hangat dan nyaman, Tubuh nya terasa sangat letih setelah seharian Berjalan-jalan bersama Eden dan Tao. Semua Maid menunduk hormat di kala Kris berjalan menyusuri istana besar keluarga Wu itu. Kris menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat dua orang yang sangat ia kenal, kedua orang itu sedang duduk dengan santai di ruang keluarga.

"Dad? Mom?" Kris kebinggungan sekarang, sejak kapan Appa dan Eomma nya berada di rumah? Bukan kah mereka sedang sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan-pekerjaan mereka. Mrs. Woo yang sedang sibuk dengan tablet pc nya mulai menatap dan tersenyum hangat, sedangkan Mr. Wu yang sedang membaca sebuah buku hanya melirik anak bungsunya itu sekilas, setelah itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca.

"Oh My Son… come here…" Kevin –Mrs. Woo- menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya, mengintruksikan Kris untuk duduk. Kris yang mengerti langsung mendekati ibu nya dan duduk dengan tenang di samping ibunya.

"Kapan Eomma sampai? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar terlebih dahulu?" tanya Kris Sambil berjalan mendekati Eomma nya.

"Ini kejutan sayang.. apa kau terkejut?" Jawab Eomma nya dengan tawa kecil.

"Sangat…. Aku sangat terkejut melihat nya, Sejak kapan orang sibuk seperti Appa dan Eomma menghabiskan waktu nya di rumah dan bersantai seperti ini" Kris sedikit menyindir Appa dan Eomma nya.

"Aishhh anak ini… kenapa bicara seperti itu eoh?" Kevin mulai membuat mimik sedih yang terlihat sangat lucu, ia bermaksud membuat anak bungsu nya itu menjadi lebih hangat.

"Ada yang salah dengan kata-kata ku barusan?" Kris masih saja bersikap dingin.

"Anniyo… ahhh iya, di mana Eden? Kalian habis keluar bersama kan?" Kevin mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia tak mau bertengkar lagi dengan anak bungsunya itu.

"Sedang mengatar Tao…" hanya itu tangapan Kris, nada bicaranya sedikit kesal. Ya… Kris memang kesal. Kalian tau? Tadi setelah dari pantai mereka pulang dengan mengunakan Taxi, Eden mengantar Kris kerumahnya. Kris pikir Tao ingin mengatarkan dirinya dan Eden terlebih dahulu baru kemudian ia pulang. namun ia salah, Eden menyuruh Kris pulang terlebih dahulu, setelah itu ia pergi untuk mengantar Tao.

"Tao? Nugu?" Sean Wu –Appa Kris- mulai menutup buku yang tadi ia baca lalu menatap Kris.

"Ahhh pasti kekasih Eden ya? Wah anak itu… benar-benar jagoan, baru beberapa saat di sini sudah mendapat kekasih" Kevin tersenyum bahagia, Kris tambah kesal mendengar itu. Lantas Kris bangkit dari tempat duduknya, awalnya Kris mau langsung masuk ke kamar nya tapi langkahnya di hentikan oleh Kevin, Eomma tercintanya itu memegang tangannya. Dan itu artinya ia harus kembali duduk di tempat nya, Kris hanya menurut walau wajahnya sudah sangat buruk untuk di pandang.

"Apa lagi Eomma?" Tanya Kris malas.

"Kami mau membicara kan sesuatu pada mu… duduk lah dulu" Ucap Kevin lembut.

"Oke… oke… apa itu? I'm so tired and wanna sleep now" ucap Kris manja, ck ck ck Kris benar-benar kekanakan saat ini. Kevin hanya memandang Suaminya, Mr. Wu pun mengerti apa yang di isyaratkan oleh istrinya. Perbincangan serius pun terjadi saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama sebuah Taxi melaju dengan tenang, melewati jalan kota yang tampak masih ramai dengan mobil-mobil dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Hampir sampai…" Tao memecahkan keheningan dalam Taxi yang ia naiki bersama Eden. sedari tadi Eden sibuk dengan cameranya, ia sibuk memeriksa hasil potretan nya. Sedangkan Tao hanya diam dan memandang ke luar jendela… bukan kah itu sedikit memuak kan?

"Eumm…Jinjjayo?" Eden masih sibuk dengan cameranya, ia masih enggan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Tao. Tao hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Sampai…" Tao segera bergegas turun setelah membereskan tas dan kotak bekal yang ia bawa tadi. Eden menatap Tao.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" Eden mulai kebingungan.

"Memangnya Hyung perduli? Tidak kan? Sedari tadi Hyung hanya sibuk dengan camera itu" Ucap Tao menatap Eden dengan wajah yang susah di artikan.

"Biar ku antar ke dalam" Ucap Eden tak merespon perkataan Tao tadi.

"Tak perlu… Tao bisa sendiri" Tao turun dari taxi dan berjalan sedikit tergesa memasuki Istana keluarga Choi yang sangat luas itu. Eden hanya terpaku menatap punggung Tao yang mulai menghilang di balik gerbang perkarangan rumahnya itu.

Eden menghempaskan badan nya pada sandaran kursi dan menyuruh supir taxi melaju menuju kediaman keluarga Wu. Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah nya ia terus memandang ke arah jalan lewat jendela. Tao telah menguasai pikirannya sekarang, hah…. Sepertinya ia akan sulit tidur malam ini.

.

.

.

 **02.00 AM KST**

Kris tampak berbaring di atas ranjangnya, ia tak bisa tidur… padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua dini hari, tapi matanya terlalu susah di pejamkan, terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan sehingga membuat nya tak bisa tidur. Kris mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eden yang merupakan teman sekamarnya sejak Eden datang ke Korea.

"Kau belum tidur juga?" Kris mencoba berbasa-basi setidak nya itu bisa membuat sedikit rasa bosannya berkurang.

"Belum… aku tak bisa tidur" hanya itu tanggapan dari Eden.

"Wae? Memikirkan sesuat" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Eummm, mungkin…" jawab eden seadanya.

Hening… semuanya menjadi hening, bahkan suara detakan jarum jam terdengar memenuhi Kamar Kris dan Eden yang sangat besar itu.

"Mianhae…" Eden tiba-tiba memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka berdua. Kris mengerutkan keningnya lalu menatap Eden.

"Wae? Kenapa minta maaf?" Tanya Kris tak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku mencintai…" Dada Kris bergemuruh… ia sadar betul kemana arah jalan pembicaraannya dengan Eden sekarang.

"Nugu?" Kris masih mencoba mengatur emosinya, namun kilat kemarahan masih terlihat jelas. Eden hanya memandang Kris dengan wajah teduhnya. Kris menduduki dirinya di sisi ranjang, membelakangi Eden lebih tepatnya.

"Sekeras mungkin aku berusah tak terjatuh dalam pesonanya, namun… aku tak bisa…" Eden ikut menduduki dirinya di ranjang dan menunduk.

"Kau tau Kris? Ini kali pertama nya aku menyukai seseorang selama aku hidup di dunia, sekeras apa pun aku berlari dari bayangannya tetap saja… tetap saja bayangan itu kembali muncul" Eden berbicara dengan nada serius. Kris mulai menatap garang ke arah Eden.

"Kali ini saja Kris, izinkan aku memiliki Tao, aku tau kau sangat mencintai tapi…" Eden mengantung kata kata nya yang terdengar lemah.

"Kau boleh mengambil apa pun yang ku miliki Eden…" Kris menyela perkataan Eden yang begitu menusuk relung hatinya hingga ia merasa sangat sesak sekarang.

"Kau boleh mengambil semua perhatian orang-orang yang aku sayangi dan orang orang yang dekat dengan ku, kau juga boleh mengambil seluruh harta yang ku punyai, tapi… jangan harap kau bisa mengambil orang yang sangat aku cintai melebihi diriku sendiri" Kris sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya di akhir kalimat, ia benar-benar membenci Eden sekarang. ia benci Eden yang memiliki semua kekurangan yang ada apa dirinya, semua kesempurnaan yang membuat semua orang yang berada di sisinya berdecak kagum saat melihat Eden.

"Mian Kris… aku benar-benar mencintainya" Eden menatap Kris, pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Aku sudah dengar cerita tentang kau dan Tao, aku juga tau kenapa kalian bisa berpisah…" Kris sudah menggenggam erat tanganya, sangking erat nya genggaman itu, jari-jarinya memutih sekarang.

"Dia sudah tak mencintai mu lagi, jadi…. Jadi biarkan ak-"

 **BUGH…!**

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat tepat di wajah tampan Eden dan itu membuat Eden tersungkur ke lantai dari atas tempat tidur. Kris terlihat sangat marah sekarang, dadanya naik turun tak beraturan, tangannya juga terkepal dengan eratnya.

"Akh…" Eden menyapu sudut bibirnya yang sedikit sobek dan mengeluarkan darah, kemudian ia menatap Kris.

"Kau fikir kau siapa Eden? Seenaknya datang dan mengacaukan kehidupan ku" Kris berbicara setengah berteriak sekarang. Eden mencoba bangkit, ia berjalan mendekati Kris.

"Kau membenci ku, silahkan… pukul aku sesuka mu, tapi setelah itu relakan aku bersama-sama dengan Tao" Kembali… Pukulan demi pukulan Kris layangkan pada Eden, Eden tak melawan sedikit pun, ia membiarkan Kris melampiaskan seluruh amarahnya.

 **BUGH…!**

Kris dan Eden terkapar di lantai dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Wajah Eden penuh dengan luka memar yang berdarah.

"Mianhae…" Eden… untuk kesekian kalinya meminta maaf pada Kris, sebenarnya Eden tidak bersalah sama sekali, bukan kah cinta memang suka datang seenaknya tanpa memandang siapa orang tersebut? Jadi wajar kan kalau Eden bisa menyukai Tao.

"Bisakah kita bersaing secara sehat untuk mendapatkan Tao.. aku benar-benar sangat menyanyangi nya… lebih baik aku mati dari pada kau menyuruh ku melupakanya" Ucap Eden dengan susah payah, mengingat ia susah bernafas sekarang

"Kalau begitu matilah… agar kau tak bisa bersama dengan nya" Ujar Kris dengan nada tak suka, Eden memandang sepupunya itu.

"Aku ingin mati setelah bersama dengan Tao…" Jawab Eden datar.

"Cih… kau masih bisa bercanda di saat seperti ini? Besar juga nyali mu eoh?" Eden mencoba bangkit. setelah berhasil bangkit, ia menatap Kris lekat.

"Ku mohon… biarkan aku tetap mencintainya dan mari bersaing secara sehat untuk mendapatkan nya." Eden mengulurkan tanganya pada Kris yang masih berbaring di lantai dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"…" Kris hanya diam, ia menatap kesungguhan pada Eden. mungkin ia memang egois karena ingin memiliki Tao seorang, tapi ia masihlah seorang pria yang seharusnya bersaing secara sportif…

Tanpa basa basi Kris menyambut uluran tangan itu dan bangkit dari lantai, setelah berhasil bangkit, ia menatap lekat Eden.

"Aku akan buktikan pada mu, bahwa Tao masih mencintai ku dan ia pasti akan menjadi milik ku" Kris berjalan menuju tempat peristirahatan nya, Eden yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti Kris berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Apa itu tidak sakit?" Tanya Kris menujuk luka-luka lembam pada wajah Eden setelah mereka berdua berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Tidak terasa bahkan. pukulan mu payah" Eden tersenyum remeh, Kris hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Kau hanya ingin terlihat keren kan, makanya berkata seperti itu, aku yakin… kau akan menangis jika kau sendirian saat ini" Eden menghiraukan cibiran Kris dan mulai menatap jam yang tergantung di dinding.

"Sudah jam 3… sebaiknya kita istrahat, besok kita harus bangun pagi dan bersekolah" Ucap Eden sambil menutup kedua mata nya. Kris hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangan nya ke langit-langit kamar nya. Ia berfikir keras, bagaimana caranya ia bisa bersama-sama lagi dengan Tao. ia benar-benar belum siap untuk kehilangan Tao, sejak Tao merubah penampilannya. puluhan atau mungkin ratusan wanita dan pria berstatus seme mengejar-ngejar Tao,Sungguh itu menjadi ketakutan terbesar Kris saat itu.

Dan kalian tau? Sekarang ini Tao malah menyukai seseorang yang juga menyukainya, bukan kah itu sebuah ancaman yang serius? Terkadang ia merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia menyia-nyiakan Tao, kenapa ia bisa bersikap kejam terhadap pria yang ia cintai itu. Menyesal sekarang tak ada gunanya kan?

"Hah…." Hembusan nafas berat itu menghantarkan Kris menuju mimpi indahnya, ia menutup kedua matanya dan mulai menjelajahi mimpinya.

…

"Kya… Kyungsoo! Kibum Hyung! Jeongmal bogoshippo…" Suara Baekhyun dan Luhan mengelegar di pagi tau apa? Hari ini, Kyungsoo kembali bersekolah dan Kibum kembali dari jepang karena program pertukaran pelajar yang ia ikuti telah usai. Dan itu artinya mereka semua kembali lengkap.

"Annyeong Kibum Sunbae… Jinki imnida…" Jinki yang baru pertama bertemu dengan kibum mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya, Kibum merangkul Jinki erat.

"Ternyata ini member baru kita eoh? Semuanya sudah banyak bercerita tentang mu, jadi… Selamat datang di kelompok kami ne, kau tentu sudah tau kan? Aku adalah leader di group ini" Ucap Kibum dengan nada bijaksana nya.

"Gomawo telah menerima ku di Group mu Sunbae" Jinki membungkuk hormat.

"Ne… Hei tak perlu seformal itu, kau bisa memanggil ku Hyung, kita semua teman, jadi harus kompak dan akrab dan kau Kyungsoo… kau masih berhutang cerita pada ku" Kibum menatap intens pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban, detik berikutnya semua menatap Tao yang hanya diam, sepertinya ia termenung.

"Tao, Waeyo? Kau sakit eoh?" Kyungsoo menatap Tao lekat.

"Anniyo.. nan gwaenchana" Jawab Tao seadanya.

"Wajah mu sangat kusut Tao, apa kau yakin bahwa kau sedang baik-baik saja? Jika ada masalah, cerita saja pada kami" Ucap Kibum.

"Hah…" hanya helaan nafas yang Tao berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Bukan kah kau baru saja berkencan? Kenapa malah murung begitu" Luhan mulai mengoda Tao untuk bercerita.

"Apanya yang kencan, kemarin Kris ikut dengan kami dan kalian tau apa? Eden Hyung terlihat sangat cuek semalam" Tao makin murung.

"Ha? Si naga itu ikut juga? Aishhh benar-benar penganggu" Baekhyun ikut kesal mendengar penuturan Tao tadi.

"Memangnya Kris melakukan apa hingga kau murung seperti itu" Tanya Jinki mulai ingin tau.

"Anniyo, Kris tak berbuat apa pun, tapi… entahlah… aku hanya merasa sedih. ku rasa Eden Hyung tak menyukai ku" Semua saling tatap satu sama lain, setelah itu kembali menatap Tao.

"Aku memang tak mengenal Eden, tapi… dari mana kau yakin bahwa Eden tak menyukai mu eoh? " Kibum mulai mengelus punggung Tao lembut.

"Entahlah, ia selalu cuek. ia juga tak pernah menampakan sinyal-sinyal kalau ia menyukai ku. Memang sih dia orang yang cukup pendiam, tapi tetap saja… tak ada tanda apa pun yang menunjukan bahwa ia menyukai ku" jelas Tao dengan nada murung.

"Eummm kenapa tidak Tao saja yang memulai duluan?" Semua memandang Kyungsoo sekarang. sepertinya ide Kyungsoo terdengar aneh di kuping para Uke lainnya.

"Waeyo? Soo salah eoh? Begini… ada kalanya kita sebagai uke harus diam dan menunggu sang seme menyatakan cinta pada kita, tapi… tak ada salahnya kan kita memulai duluan? Soal di tolak atau tidaknya, itu urusan belakangan. Setidaknya kita bisa tau bagaimana perasaan yang sesungguhnya dari orang yang kita cintai tersebut" Luhan dan Kibum hanya mengangguk, sepertinya mereka setuju dengan perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana jika pulang sekolah nanti Tao menemui Eden Hyung dan mengatakan yang sejujurnya? Jangan gengsi, zaman sekarang Uke boleh kok bergerak duluan" Ucap Luhan menyarankan. Tao terlihat berpikir sebentar, setelah itu mengangguk pelan.

"FIX! Semua sudah teratasi sekarang, ayo ke kantin! aku sudah sangat rindu makanan yang tersaji di sekolah tercinta ku ini, hidangan di jepang membuat ku ingin diet setiap saat" Ucap Kibum mengeluh, yang lain hanya tertawa kecil. mereka semua pun mulai berjalan dengan teratur menuju kantin.

(Di Kantin…)

"Hah… sepertinya aku ketinggalan satu langkah di belakangan mu" Ucap Kibum sambil menghembuskan nafas berat. Kyungsoo baru saja selesai bercerita tentang "insiden" yang ia alami saat Kibum tak ada di korea.

"Mwoya…" Kyungsoo mulai merona mendengar kata-kata yang di lontarkan oleh Kibum.

"Aku sungguh iri pada mu 'Imo' , sungguh…. Berciuman saja aku tak pernah, kau tau? Aku masih menunggu Pria Choi itu menyatakan cinta pada ku.." Ucap Kibum dengan nada yang terdengar ambigu, Kibum juga menatap Tao dan mengerlingnya sekilas. Tao hanya tersenyum karena sudah mengerti siapa yang di maksud Kibum dengan "Pria Choi" . Semua mulai menatap Kibum.

"Memangnya dia menyukai mu? Percaya diri sekali" Ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba, nada bicara nya sedikit meremehkan. Kibum mulai mendidih di seberang sana, kebetulan mereka duduk berseberangan saat ini.

"Apa? apa? kau sudah rindu dengan siksaan yang sudah lama tidak ku berikan eoh? Mau mengajak ku berperang eoh?" Ucap Kibum yang mulai mendidih.

"Kau mau apa? Aku tak takut dengan mu. aku sudah menemukan pangeran berkuda putih yang akan melindungi ku" Ucap Baekhyun meremehkan…

"Pangeran? Cih! Dia lebih mirip Tiang Listrik dengan senyum yang Freak…" Ucap Kibum dengan nada sinis nya, sedangkan yang lain –selain Baekhyun dan Kibum- mulai memasang benteng pertahanan. biasa nya jika sudah bertengkar seperti, mereka bisa lebih ganas dari pada tentara Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara yang sedang berperang.

"Tiang? Hahaha bilang saja kau iri karena kau tak setinggi dia, kau pendek seperti shortcake! cih, asal kau tau! Dia itu pangeran dan kau tau siapa kudanya? Kuda nya adalah Siwon Hyung!" Baekhyun mulai mengoncang seisi kantin dengan suaranya yang mengalahkan suara petir yang menghiasi langit kemarin malam.

"Mwo! Kau mengatakan kekasih ku Kuda eoh?! Dasar Bacon hangus!" Kibum mulai menjambak rambut Baekhyun.

"Yak! Akhhh appo! Lepaskan!" Baekhyun yang kesakitan kesulitan meraih rambut Kibum untuk membalas kekerasan yang terjadi pada nya. Alhasil Baekhyun hanya menarik pipi Kibum sekuat yang ia bisa. Seisi kantin mulai mengerumuni meja mereka dan merekam kejadian itu, Tao dan yang lain tak berani melerai. mereka tau betul jika mereka ikut campur maka Kibum tak akan segan-segan menyiksa mereka, di tambah api amarah Kibum yang benar-benar membuat kantin serasa sangat panas detik itu juga.

"Tao~" Suara bariton yang terkesan seksi dan sedikit serak mengintrupsi keributan yang terjadi. Semua menjadi hening dan mulai menatap sumber suara tersebut.

"Siwon Hyung? sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Tao bingung melihat Hyung nya yang tiba-tiba ada di sini.

"Igo, tadi kau menjatuhkan ini di depan pintu ruang utama. Hyung khawatir kau kesusahan tanpa ini. berhati-hatilah lain kali, jangan bersikap ceroboh" Ucap Siwon mengulurkan tangan nya.

"Ahhh dompet ku, gomawo Hyung…. kenapa aku bisa tidak menyadarinya ya" Ucap Tao sambil tertawa pelan, ia meraih dompet nya dan memasukkan nya ke kantong. Siwon tersenyum dan mengelus lembut surai dongsaeng kesayangan nya itu. Setelah itu Siwon mulai mengedarkan pandangan nya kesekelilingnya, banyak siswa berkerumun di sini. Setelah itu Siwon juga menatap Kibum dan teman Tao yang lain nya, yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk dengan tenang di kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Ada keributan apa eoh? Ada yang berkelahi ya?" Tanya Siwon penasaran, Mata Siwon menatap ke arah Kibum sekarang dan itu sontak membuat Kibum gelagapan.

"Kibum-ah, kau berkelahi eoh? Lihat keadaan mu yang berantakan itu" Ucap Siwon dengan wajah lugu nya.

"M-Mwoya… anniyo, tak ada yang bertengkar…" Ucap Kibum gagap , Siwon hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau menjambak Baekhyun? Sepertinya mata ku masih cukup tajam saat melihat kejadian tadi" Lagi-lagi wajah yang lugu terpasang di wajah tampan pemuda tegap itu

"Ah…. Itu…. Emmmm, itu… itu… itu adalah salah satu scene drama yang akan kami pentaskan… ne… benar… kami sedang bermain drama, ehh anni, berlatih drama maksud ku" Dengan senyum kaku seperti boneka, Kibum mulai menyisir rambutnya dengan mengunakan tangannya. Ia mau mati saat ini juga, bagaimana tidak.. Bisa kalian bayangkan? Ia tertangkap basah sedang bertindak frontal di depan orang yang ia cintai? Sungguh tidak elite eoh?

"Hyung mau bergabung bersama kami? Jika memang Hyung mau, Hyung bisa jadi tiang listrik atau mungkin kuda?" Kibum tersenyum kaku setelah sadar bahwa ia salah berkata.

 **Mbehehehehek…** (Suara kambing terdengar detik itu juga, Efek suara ini biasanya muncul di film replay 1997 dan replay 1994)

Siwon menaikan satu alisnya, wajahnya sangat datar. Dan detik itu juga demi semua yang ada di bumi, Kibum ingin mati secepat nya.

…

(Di taman belakang Sekolah)

Tao duduk dengan gelisah di salah satu kursi di bawah pohon yang rindang, baru saja ia mengirim pesan pada Eden. Ia menyuruh Eden menemuinya di sini. seperti yang sudah kita ketahui sebelum nya, Tao ingin mengunggkapkan perasaan nya pada Eden hari ini, dan ia berharap ia tak mati mendadak karena di tolak oleh Eden. Ohh ayolah, bukan kah kata "Ya, aku mau" itu lebih indah terdengar di telinga?

Kembali Tao melihat jam di tangan nya, sudah tiga puluh menit ia menunggu, sedangkan sekolah sudah berakhir dua jam yang lalu. Tao sudah tau kalau Eden mengikuti pelatihan khusus hari ini, menginggat ia pemain inti dalam Tim basket sekolah.

Tao mulai menatap sepatu boot biru langit yang sedang ia gunakan. ia gunakan kaki nya untuk menendang-nendang dedaunan yang berguguran di permukaan tanah, hitung-hitung sebagai penghilang rasa bosan yang mulai melanda nya.

 **TAP…**

Sepasang kaki jenjang dengan sepatu khusus tim basket sekolahnya berdiri tegap di hadapannya, Tao tersenyum.

"Kau terlambat lima menit Hyu-" Kata-kata Tao berhenti saat ia berdiri dan mendongak wajah nya. Ia terkejut bukan main, yang berdiri di depan nya saat ini…

"Kris? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Kris masih diam, ia terus memandang Tao dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"Katakan… katanya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Tao memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan Kris.

"Kau membaca sms ku untuk Eden Hyung? hah…tindakkan mu begitu rendah… apa kau tak malu eoh?" Tao mulai mengeluarkan kata kata pedas nya, ia benar benar muak pada Kris.

Tao mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kris yang masih terdiam di tempat nya… satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah… dan

 **BUGH!**

Tao membeku, beberapa detik lalu ia masih berjalan dalam diam. ia tak tau mengapa sekarang ia sudah terjebab di batang pohon besar yang ada di sekeliling taman, bagian belakang tubuhnya terasa sakit. Mungkin karena efek benturan, namun sakit yang ia rasa kan belum seberapa. Lihat dirinya, terdiam lemah dalam kuluman bibir Kris, ya… Kris mencium nya dengan paksa.

 **PLAK…!**

Bunyi tamparan itu begitu padu, suara nya mungkin bergema ke seluruh penjuru taman itu. Tao berdiri tegak sekarang, tangan nya mengusap kasar bibir nya yang basah akibat saliva Kris. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Sedangkan Kris? Ia terduduk di tanah, menatap hamparan tanah dengan pandangan kosong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Suara Tao bergetar, namun tak terkontrol untuk berteriak, seperti nya ia sangat emosi dengan perbuatan Kris barusan. Kris masih diam..

"Kau kenapa Kris?! Apa salah ku! Katakan!" Kedua permata bening Tao sudah berkilat, sepertinya ia menahan tangis nya.

"Aku mencintai mu…" suara terdengar sangat lirih, Tao merasa sesuatu menusuk ke dalam hati nya. begitu sesak, sehingga ia tak dapat menahan tangis nya lagi.

"Mwoya..? hah… berhenti bermain dengan ku Kris, Kemana saja kau selama ini? Cinta? Kenapa kau datang pada ku sekarang dan berkata bahwa kau mencintai ku? Apa aku masih bisa percaya setelah kau mencampakan ku begitu saja? Hati ku sangat sakit Kris.. kau sendiri yang menolak ku saat itu, kau menolak ku dengan keras bahkan saat aku sudah memeluk mu dengan erat dan itu cukup membuat hati ku hancur hingga kepingan terhalus…" Tao mulai mengeluarkan kekesalan hati nya selama ini dan lagi-lagi Kris masih membisu.

"Kau bahkan tak mengobati luka ku Kris, aku lah satu-satu nya orang yang membangun hati ku sendiri dari awal, bentuknya tak karuan, sungguh… hati ku tak seindah dulu, ia bahkan tak layak untuk di sebut hati…" Tao terduduk, lutut nya terasa lemas.

"Aku mungkin dapat memaafkan mu Kris, tapi hati ku? Apa dia dapat memaafkan mu setelah kau menghancurkan nya? Sekarang bahkan ia sudah sembuh total, bukan karena mu… itu semua karena seseorang yang sudah merawatnya dengan baik" diam, semuanya menjadi hening…

"Eden Hyung, dialah orang yang menyembuhkan nya.. ia bahkan mengisi setiap celah yang ada pada hati ku, dia lah yang sudah membuat hati itu begitu indah seperti sekarang ini. kau tau Kris? Aku mencintai nya…!" Tao menjerit sekuat yang ia bisa pada kalimat terakhir nya. Kris menatap Tao dengan tatapan tak percaya, hatinyalah yang hancur sekarang, ia bahkan di tolak sebelum ia mengatakan perasaan nya.

(Di sisi lain, -Ruang ganti Tim basket)

Eden menutupi tubuh tegapnya dengan Kaos, sepertinya ia baru selesai latihan basket.

"Di mana Kris? Kenapa dia menghilang tiba-tiba" Eden bergumam entah pada siapa, ia memasukan seluruh barang penting yang ada di lokernya ke dalam tas, tak lupa ia meraih ponselnya.

Ia hendak mencari nomer Kris, namun ia terdiam. Sekarang di layar nya terpampang sebuah pesan yang sudah di buka.

"Tao…" dan detik itu juga Eden berlari sekencang yang ia bisa menuju taman belakang, hati nya berkata bahwa sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi.

(Taman belakang sekolah)

"Berhentilah mencintai ku Kris, aku sungguh tak bisa bersama mu lagi. aku benar-benar mencintai Eden Hyung…" Tao mencoba berdiri, berjalan gontai meninggalkan Kris yang masih duduk seperti orang bodoh, tatapan kosong dan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks Hiks…." Tao terus berjalan, ia bahkan mencoba berlari sekarang, ia benar-benar tak sanggup menahan kesedihan yang sudah meledak di dalam hati nya. Menjauh dan terus menjauh dari taman belakang sekolah.

 **BUGH…**

Tao jatuh ke dalam pelukan seseorang, ia berlari terlalu cepat tanpa memperhatikan jalanan nya. Tao menutup kedua mata nya, ia kenal orama tubuh ini.

"Tao waegeurae?" Suara lembut Eden menyapa indra pendengaran Tao, Sontak Tao mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Eden , membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam pada dada bidang Eden. Tao menangis dalam diam, badan nya bergetar hebat.

Eden diam, ia yakin Tao sedang menangis. bagian dadanya sudah basah dan ia ingin Tao tenang. Lantas ia mulai mengelus surai lembut Tao.

"Waegeu-"

"Saranghae… hiks…" kata-kata Eden terhentikan oleh pernyataan cinta spontan dari Tao. Badan Eden membeku sejenak..

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung… hiks hiks.." Tao terus mengatakan ia mencintai Eden dan semua butir bening semakin deras membasahi pipi nya.

 **TIK…TIK…**

Awan mulai memuntahkan rintik hujan, rintik-rintik yang di rindukan oleh dedaunan. bersamaan dengan itu Tao melepaskan pelukkan nya, ia mulai menatap Eden yang juga menatap nya sekarang.

"Hyung… jawab…" Tao meraih kedua tangan Eden , ia letakan kedua tangan itu di pipinya. Demi semua yang ada di bumi, Eden tak tau harus berbuat apa. mulutnya lumpuh, hatinya terlalu bahagia mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Tao. tapi bersamaan dengan itu ia juga merasa sedih, kenapa ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa di saat Tao menangis seperti ini. apa yang membuat ia menangis? Itu lah yang membuat nya mati rasa sekarang ini…

Hening… Tao masih setia menunggu Eden berkata sesuatu, namun sudah sepuluh menit saling diam di bawah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras itu, Eden tak mengatakan satu kata pun. Dan Tao mulai bosan dengan semua itu, dengan keberanian yang cukup besar ia mulai mendekat pada Eden, ia berjinjit dan mulai menyatukan bibir nya pada bibir Eden yang mulai memucat. Ia mulai mengalungkan kedua tangan nya pada leher Eden. Dan kalian tau apa? Eden mulai bereaksi. Tangan nya memeluk lembut pinggang ramping Tao.

Bersamaan dengan itu hujan Pun semakin deras…

(Music Play : Hyorin Sistar – Driving Me Crazy, OST Master Sun , From 2:18 – 4:29 second) *note: Di sarankan mendengar lagu tersebut dari menit 2:18 hingga 4:29.

Kris terdiam, ia masih terus menatapi Eden dan Tao yang berdiri tak jauh dari nya.

 **michige mandeureo niga  
nal ulge mandeureo niga  
gakkai sone jabhildeuthae  
jabeumyeon meoreojineun baramcheoreom**

 **(kau yang membuat aku gila**

 **kau yang membuat ku menangis**

 **kau begitu dekat untuk dapat ku tangkap**

 **namun ketika aku melakukan nya, kau menjauh seperti angin)**

Kris tersenyum miris, air matanya mengalir. matanya sangat merah, bahkan hujan sudah menyamarkan jejak tangis Kris. tubuhnya tetap bergetar hebat. Sungguh kejadian langka, Kris sangat jarang menangis..

"Apa kalian masih punya hati? Kenapa kalian sanggup melakukan ini pada ku" Kris bergumam dengan lirih nya, ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh. mengambil jalan yang berlawan akan jadi hal yang terbaik

 **honjaseo haneunge sarang  
namneun geon nunmurin sarang  
geureon geojigateun geureon babogateun sarang**

 **(Cinta yang menbuat ku sendiri**

 **Cinta hanya meninggalkan air mata**

 **Cinta yang bodoh itu suatu omong kosong)**

Kris duduk dalam keheningan di sebuah kursi di bawah pohon, ia memutuskan duduk setelah ia rasa cukup jauh dari Tao dan Eden. Otaknya kembali memutar kejadian semalam…

 **FLASHBACK…**

Kris bangkit dari tempat duduknya, awalnya Kris mau langsung masuk ke kamar nya tapi langkahnya di hentikan oleh Kevin, Eomma tercintanya itu memegang tangannya. Dan itu artinya ia harus kembali duduk di tempat nya, Kris hanya menurut walau wajahnya sudah sangat buruk untuk di pandang.

"Apa lagi Eomma?" Tanya Kris malas.

"Kami mau membicara kan sesuatu pada mu… duduk lah dulu" Ucap Kevin lembut.

"Oke… oke… apa itu? I'm so tired and wanna sleep now" ucap Kris manja, Kevin hanya memandang Suaminya, Mr. Wu pun mengerti apa yang di isyaratkan oleh istrinya.

"Appa sudah menyiapkan semua yang kau butuhkan di Canada nanti" Mr. Wu mengantung kalimat nya, membuat Kris menaikan sebelah alis nya.

"Canada? Untuk apa? Aku tak berniat liburan ke sana Appa…" Ucap Kris malas. Ia benci harus bertemu keluarga besar nya di sana, mereka semua sangat displin dan kaku. tak akan menyenangkan jika berliburan disana, begitulah menurut Kris.

"Eummm jadi… kau juga akan melanjutkan pendidikan mu di luar negeri chagiya… sama seperti Hyung mu" Kevin mulai menjelaskan agar Kris mengerti, ia tau betul Sean Wu tidak akan menjelaskan secara detail karena penjelasan nya tadi sudah cukup –menurutnya.

"Mwo…!" Kris membulatkan matanya, ia bahkan kehilangan rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Hei… reaksi mu itu berlebihan chagiya… kau tau sendirikan, sudah menjadi tradisi di keluarga kita untuk mencicipi ilmu dari negeri luar, terutama Canada yang merupakan kampung halaman Appa mu serta keluarga besar Wu" Jelas Kevin lagi

"Aku tak mau, setelah lulus nanti aku mau masuk ke Seoul University saja" Ucap Kris spontan.

"Kris…!" Sean meninggikan suaranya. Kris terdiam, ia tau betul bahwa itu adalah sebuah teguran, Appa nya memang tergolong ke dalam orang yang tak terlalu banyak berbicara. Kevin mulai mengusap lembut tangan suaminya, agar Sean tak lebih tenang.

"Eomma… aku tak mau, jebal…" Kris mulai memohon dengan tingkah kekanankan nya yang selalu berhasil meluluhkan hati Eomma nya, beginilah Kris jika sudah berada di samping ibu nya. Kevin hanya bisa menatap Suaminya, mencoba membantu anak bungsu nya itu.

"Keputusan Appa sudah bulat Kris, kau tak boleh membantah" hanya itulah tanggapan Sean. Mendengar itu Kris bangkit.

"Terserah Appa, pokoknya aku tak akan pergi ke sana" Kris pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, tak ia hiraukan panggilan Appa nya yang terdengar sangat marah dengan sikap nya itu.

(Di kamar Kris)

"Ya… kenapa kau bersikap begitu pada Appa mu eoh?" Kevin yang baru masuk ke kamar Kris langsung mendudukan diri nya di tepi ranjang anak bungsu nya itu. Ia elus rambut Kris yang kini sedang berbaring sambil memejamkan mata nya.

"Eomma tau kau belum tidur Kris, cepat jawab…" Ucap Kevin ketika Kris tak menanggapi perkataan nya.

"Hah…." Kris membuka matanya setelah mendengus sebal. "Aku benar-benar tak ingin melanjutkan study ke luar negeri Eomma, tolonglah mengerti" Kris menatap Eomma nya dengan wajah memelas.

"Arraseo, tapi bisakah kau pikir-pikir dulu? Eomma akan coba bicara pada Appa mu, hubungi Eomma jika kau berubah pikiran,arra?"

"Ne…" Kevin hanya tersenyum melihat anak nya yang manja.

 **FLASHBACK END…**

Kris tersenyum miris menginggat itu, ia sudah mati-matian melakukan itu semua demi Tao, karena ia tau kalau Tao akan melanjutkan study nya di Seoul University, namun apa yang ia dapat?

"Kau membuat ku gila Tao" Suara Kris semakin bergetar, air mata nya kembali menetes.

 **eonjenga uri dasi mannaneun geunal  
geuddae uri heeojijimayo **

**gaseumi haneun mal saranghae  
nunmuri haneun mal mianhae  
amuri juwodamgo damabwado  
ssodajyeobeorineun malcheoreom**

 **(suatu hari, jika kita bertemu lagi**

 **jangan pernah mengatakan kata-kata perpisahan**

 **kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan oleh hati ku adalah "Aku Mencintai Mu"**

 **kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan oleh air mata ku adalah "Maafkan Aku"**

 **tak peduli** **se** **berapa** **sangguh aku menahannya**

 **akhirnya akan tumpah juga)**

Kris mulai bangkit dan berjalan dengan gontai menuju rumah nya, berjalan kaki di bawah guyuran hujan yang membuat nya semakin lemas.

 **honjaseo haneunge sarang  
namneun geon nunmurin sarang  
geureon geojigateun geureon babogateun sarang**

 **(Cinta yang menbuat ku sendiri**

 **Cinta hanya meninggalkan air mata**

 **Cinta yang bodoh itu suatu omong kosong)**

Setelah lima belas menit berjalan, ia sampai di istana keluarga Wu. banyak maid yang berlarian mendekati Kris, ada yang membawakan payung, ada yang membawakan handuk dan seseuatu yang bisa menghangatkan Kris. Kris tetap sama, ia tetap diam dan tak berbicara. Ia terus berjalan, hingga langkah gontai nya berhenti di ruang tamu, di sana Hyung nya sedang berdiri bersama seorang pria, mereka sedang memandangi foto keluarga Wu yang terpampang dengan gagah nya di dinding di ruang tamu tersebut. Aaron masih belum menyadari kehadiran Kris, Kris terus menatapi Hyung nya itu.

"Eh? Hei… pasti ini si bungsu Wu kan?" pria yang berdiri di samping Aaron menyadari kehadiran Kris setelah lama menatap foto keluarga Wu tersebut, bersamaan dengan itu Aaron pun ikut menatap kesamping dengan senyum cerahnya, namun senyumnya menghilang saat ia menyadari betapa menyedihkan penampilan Kris saat ini.

"Kris..." Aaron memanggilnya dengan nada cemas, Kris masih diam mematung, ia masih setia menatap Hyung nya itu. Lagi-lagi air mata Kris mengalir dengan mudah nya.. matanya benar-benar merah dan berair.

Aaron mulai mendekati adik tercinta nya itu, ia peluk dengan erat Kris yang mulai terisak. Isak kan menyayat hati bagi yang mendengarkan, bahkan Kris sampai terduduk di lantai, Aaron masih memeluk nya erat.

"Hyung..." Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Kris setelah lama diam dan itu cukup membuat pipi Aaron basah.

Walau mereka tak pernah bertemu dalam waktu yang cukup lama, namun Aaron tau betul bahwa Kris hampir tak pernah menangis selama hidup nya, ia hanya akan menangis dengan dua alasan, yang pertama yaitu jika ia merasakan takut yang luar biasa dan yang kedua jika ada seseorang yang dekat dengan nya meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya. Ia masih ingat betul semua cerita Eomma nya tentang Kris.

Kris yang menangis saat umur 7 tahun, saat itu ia menangis dengan hebat nya karena Halmeoni yang sangat ia cintai meninggal dunia. Dan cerita tentang Kris yang menangis untuk kedua kali nya saat Kris berumur 10. Saat itu ia tersesat di hutan saat kemah yang di adakan oleh sekolah nya dan ia mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang hampir merengut nyawa nya pada hari yang sama, di situlah Kris menangis dengan hebat.

Namun setelah itu, ia tak pernah mendengar cerita apa pun mengenai Kris yang menangis. Kris tumbuh menjadi Pria nakal yang sangat jarang menangis. Dan Aaron rasa, ini adalah ketiga kali nya Kris menangis hebat seperti ini.

 **3 Jam Kemudian...**

Aaron mengelus-elus rambut Kris yang saat ini telah terlelap akibat letih menangis, wajah nya bahkan masih basah oleh air matanya yang terus mengalir tiga jam terakhir.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Kalvin Chen yang merupakan Namjachingu Aaron yang sedari tadi menyaksikan tangisan pilu Kris yang mulai meredup pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Entahlah ... aku begitu takut... kurasa sesuatu yang serius terjadi pada nya, kau tau... dia tak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelum nya" jawab Aaron dengan wajah cemas nya, ia tak henti menatap wajah Kris yang begitu lemah saat ini. Melihat itu Kalvin hanya bisa merangkul tubuh kekasih nya itu.

" Ku harap semua baik-baik saja" Kalvin kembali mencooba menenangkan kekasih nya itu.

"Mian, seharus nya hari ini menjadi hari bahagia untuk kita" Aaron mulai memeluk Kalvin .

"Gwaenchana, aku terbang dari Canada ke sini karena merindukan mu, aku tak menyesal sedikit pun... karena bertemu dengan mu saja sudah lebih cukup" Ucap Kalvin mencoba kembali menenangkan Aaron. Kalian tau? Sebenarnya hari ini merupakan 5th anniversary nya Kalvin dan Aaron. dan rencana nya Kalvin ingin melamar Aaron di depan Kris yang merupakan adik tunggal dari kekasih nya itu dan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Mereka tak menyangka semua akan berhujung dengan kisah haru biru.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, mianhae" Aaron mulai memeluk erat tubuh kekasih nya itu, ia tenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada dada bidang kekasih nya itu, berharap mendapatkan ketenangan yang berarti, yang bisa membuat nya nyaman dan tenang.

"Kau tampak lelah sayang, istirahatlah, kajja" Kalvin mulai menuntun tubuh rapuh kekasih nya itu meninggalkan kamar Kris, mereka berjalan dengan tenang menuju kamar Aaron. namun langkah mereka terhentikan saat melihat sosok Eden yang berjalan menuju kamar nya dan kamar Kris.

"Kau baru pulang Eden?" Aaron bertanya dengan suara lemas nya , Eden hanya membungkuk sopan dan mengangguk pelan.

"Waeyo Hyung? Kau terlihat murung?" tanya Eden dengan wajah cemas nya, Aaron tersenyum lemah. Ia mulai mengusap wajah nya beberapa kali.

" Ohhh ya, Apa kau tau sesuatu? Eummm aku juga tidak tau dengan jelas. yang pasti, Kris pulang dengan keadaan yang sangat-sangat kacau, apa sesuatu terjadi pada nya?" Eden menatap Aaron dengan wajah yang sangat datar, begitu sulit di artikan. Bahkan begitu panjang jeda untuk Eden menjawab nya.

"Di mana dia? Aku juga tak tau apa yang terjadi. yang ku tau, dia bolos pelatihan khusus untuk pertandingan basket tadi" Ucap Eden Seadanya, karena memang ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi antara Tao dan Kris di taman belakang sekolah. yang pasti sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di antara mereka.

"Ahhh arraseo, dia berada di kamar. mandilah dan makanlah dulu, arra?" Eden hanya mengangguk, setelah itu Aaron dan Kalvin menghilang di balik pintu kamar Aaron yang tak jauh dari tangga menuju lantai satu.

Eden kembali menusuri koridor lantai dua menuju kamar nya dan Kris, perlahan ia membuka kenop pintu kamar itu. Suasana nya cukup remang, namun masih jelas bagi nya untuk bergerak. Perlahan Eden mendekati ranjang tidur nya, ia menduduki sisi ranjang yang kosong dan mulai mendudukan dirinya di sana.

Eden menatap ke belakang, disana terlihat jelas punggung kokoh Kris yang membelakanginya, seperti nya dia begitu lelah.

Hening, ruangan itu begitu hening. bahkan suara jangkrik yang melakukan parade alam terdengar jelas menembus ruangan itu, Lama Eden memandang tubuh Kris tanpa berkata-kata.

"Kris... Gwaenchana?" Beberapa kata itu keluar dengan spontan dari bibir Eden. Namun sayang, kata-kata nya tak terbalas.

"Kris... aku tau kau tidak tidur" kata Eden lagi. Namun Kris masih diam.

"Mianhae..." Lagi... Eden terus berbicara seakan Kris bisa menjawab dan mendengar nya.

"Gwaenchana" Suara serak itu akhirnya keluar dari tubuh nya yang tampak rapuh itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mu dan Tao?" Tanya Eden singkat dan jelas.

"Tak ada.. hanya perbincangan singkat..." jawab Kris seadanya dan untuk beberapa menit, ruangan itu kembali hening.

"Jagalah dia..." Kali ini Kris yang memulai pembicaraan setelah lama diam. Eden berbaring dan menatap punggung Kris yang tampak rapuh.

"Berbahagialah... Kau menang, kau benar... ia tak lagi mencintai ku. dia bahkan menolak ku sebelum aku mengatakan apa pun" Kris menggantung kata-kata nya, sedangkan Eden terus memandang punggung Kris dalam diam.

"Aku harus bisa menerima ini semua, aku menyerah. Tapi... berjanjilah pada ku, kau harus selalu membuat nya tersenyum dan berbahagia. Jika kau membuat nya menangis sekali saja... maka aku akan merebut nya dari mu... aku bahkan tak akan peduli jika ia tak mau" Jelas Kris panjang lebar yang terdengar ambigu di telinga Eden.

"Kris..." Eden memanggil nama itu dengan nada yang susah di artikan, nada yang terdengar iba namun di sisi lain terdengar seperti berterima kasih karena sudah di restui. Entahlah.. itu benar-benar terdengar ambigu.

"Aku berjanji... aku akan membuat nya selalu berbahagia, aku juga akan selalu mengukir senyum di wajah nya... aku berjanji" Eden berjanji dengan tegas. Janji yang biasanya di sebut janji matahari (janji seorang lelaki)

"Hah... aku sangat malu pada Tao, aku membuatnya menangis tadi. pria seperti apa aku ini..." Sekilas kata-kata Kris terdengar begitu pilu, Eden mengetahui itu dengan jelas.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan ku? Aku bisa membuat kalian kembali berteman" Tawaran yang menjanjikan keluar dari bibir Eden, namun sayang. Kris tak tergerak.

"Anniyo, aku ini masihlah seorang pria, aku juga masih seorang Seme. aku punya cara sendiri untuk meminta maaf, terima kasih atas tawaran mu" Eden tersenyum mendengar itu, sudah lama ia tak berbicara seserius ini dengan Kris. Terakhir kali mereka berbicara seperti ini, saat mereka berumur lima tahun. Saat itu Kris berlibur ke Canada, tepat nya ke kediaman keluarga Park (Keluarga Eden).

"Hah... aku sangat lelah... bisa aku tidur sekarang? Jangan bangunkan aku sampai besok pagi, arra? Jika kau membangunkan ku, maka ku pastikan kau tak akan bisa berjalan dengan kedua kaki mu" Ancam Kris yang mengundang senyuman remeh pada bibir Eden.

"Arra, Istirahatlah.." Bersamaan dengan itu Eden mulai bangkit , ia melucuti baju nya satu persatu dan mulai menuju kekamar mandi untuk memanjakan tubuhnya dengan air hangat setelah seharian menguras tenaga dengan segala aktivitas nya.

Setelah selesai memanjakan tubuhnya dan berpakaian lengkap, Eden berbaring dan mencari posisi ternyaman. Setelah cukup nyaman, Eden meraih ponsel nya yang ia letakan di nakas samping tempat tidur nya. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah tersenyum, sekarang ini seorang pria manja berwajah manis dan sangat cantik menghiasi wallpaper ponsel nya dan yang lebih membahagiakan lagi, pria itu menjadi kekasih nya sekarang ini. orang pertama yang membuat nya susah untuk hidup untuk pertama kali nya, mungkinkah cinta pertama nya? Entahlah yang jelas itu membuat nya susah untuk berhenti tersenyum.

Setelah puas memandangi wallpaper ponsel nya, Eden menekan beberapa nomer dan mulai menempelkan ponselnya di telinga nya.

Diwaktu dan tempat yang lain tepat nya di kediaman keluarga Choi. Sekumpulan Uke berwajah super manis sedang asik bercerita, dan kali ini yang menjadi object pencerita adalah Tao.

"Omo... kau berciuman dengan nya? Kyaaa... aku iri" Kibum mulai histeria, ia bahkan mengigit boneka panda milik Tao sangking semangat nya, Tao hanya merona. Ia bahkan melupakan nasib boneka kesayangan yang sudah di ujung tandung. Author yakin kupin boneka itu akan lepas setelah beberapa kali tarikan lagi.

"Aku rasa, besok aku harus meminta sebuah kecupan dari yeolli, aku benar-benar iri" ucap Baekhyun tak kalah semangat nya, Baekhyun bahkan tak menghiraukan tatapan semua orang yang melirik nya dengan tatapan aneh. Para Uke manis kita ternyata sedang melakukan acara menginap bersama, sepertinya itu usulan si manja Tao.

Ditengah kehebohan sesi bercerita para Uke, tiba-tiba Ponsel Tao berbunyi dan itu cukup efektif membuat semua diam dan menatap benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

"Omo... yang kita bicarakan menelfon" Ucap Luhan dengan semangat berapi-api, ia bahkan meloncat kecil sambil menepuk tangan nya.

"Luhan... shttt, jangan terlalu bersemangat, kau ingin membuat kelima anak ku terbangun?" Ucap Kyungsoo hati-hati. Kyungsoo? Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa Kyungsoo juga ikut menginap, padahal ia sudah memiliki keluarga. Jawaban nya adalah, karena Kyungsoo sedang di tinggal perjalanan bisnis oleh Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau menginap di rumah Tao untuk beberapa hari.

"Kkkk~ mian , aku terlalu bersemangat" Ucap Luhan sembari mengaruk-garuk kepala nya.

"Tao, cepat angkat... jangan lupa di loudspeaker" kali ini Jinki lah yang menyarankan saran yang terdengar aneh. Dan lebih aneh nya lagi, itu di iyakan oleh Baekhyun.

"iya, cepat angkat..." Seru Baekhyun dengan semangat yang luar biasa. Tao hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang bersemu.

"Yeobosaeyo?" Sapa Tao setelah mengangkat telfon masuk dari Eden, Semua mulai memasang kuping mereka.

"Sedang apa Eoh?" Suara baritone Eden terdengar dengan jelas.

"Eummm, anniyo, tidak ada... Neoya?" Jawab Tao malu-malu.

"Memikirkan mu, kurasa aku akan susah tidur malam ini" Jawab Eden yang membuat para Uke berteriak dalam hati mereka, bahkan wajah Tao memerah padam detik itu juga.

"E-eh? J-jinjja?" Tao sangat gugup hingga tergagap.

"Ne.. Hah... entahlah, aku sangat bahagia hari ini.. ahhh rasanya aku ingin bernyanyi untuk mu" Eden membuat para Uke terbelalak, mereka merasa iri. bahkan Kibum sudah berhasil merusak kuping boneka panda Tao, sepertinya Kibum terlalu bersemangat mengigit dan menarik kuping panda itu.

"Jinjja? Gomawo, memang nya ingin bernyanyi lagu apa eoh?" Jawab Tao sambil tersenyum malu

"Kau ingin aku menyanyikan lagu apa eoh?"

"Terserah pada mu Hyung" jawab Tao masih dengan nada malu-malu

"Aahh arraseo, Tunggu sebentar ne" Setelah itu Eden menjauh dari ponsel nya, seperti nya melakukan sesuatu. Sedangkan para Uke sudah kasak kusuk sendiri.

"Chagiya... masih disana?" Eden sudah kembali seperti nya, dan kata-katanya tadi hampir membuat Kibum menjerit iri, jika Kyungsoo tak menutupnya mungkin Eden sudah tau kalau mereka sedang menguping sekarang ini.

"N-ne..." Tao kembali tergagap dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus, ini kali pertamanya Eden memanggilnnya dengan panggilan khusus.

"Arraseo, aku akan memulai nya ne, dengar baik-baik. jangan tertawa ne... karena suara ku tak begitu bagus" Jelas Eden malu malu.

"Ne~" Tao Mulai mendengar dengan semangat begitu juga dengan yang lain nya. Eden pun bersiap dengan gitar nya.

"Ahh... tunggu... bagaimana jika kita bernyanyi bersama-sama? Aku akan merekam nya, otte" Tiba-tiba Eden mengurungkan niat nya memain kan gitar.

"M-mwo?" Tao terkejut dengan saran Eden, rasa nya dia ingin mati saja. Para Uke sudah tersenyum dan menolak-nolah tubuh Tao pelan agar Tao segera mengiyakan usul Eden tadi.

"A-ah... ne.. baiklah, kita akan menyanyikan lagu apa?" Eden diam sejenak.

"Eummm bagaimana dengan lagu Take me home yang di nyanyikan oleh US, lagu kesukaan mu" Tao tersenyum cerah seperti nya ia menyukai lagu itu.

"Omo, Hyung mengetahui lagu itu? Tao sangat menyukai lagu" Jelas Tao seadanya, padahal jelas jelas waktu di pantai mereka pernah membahas tentang ini.

"Jinjja? Syukurlah... ayo mulai..." Eden sudah menekan icon Rec pada layar smartphone nya, dalam aba-aba ke tiga pun Eden mulai memainkan intro lagu tersebut dengan gitar yang ada di tangan nya

(Music Play : US – Take Me Home)

Note: Sebaiknya bagi yang tidak mengetahui lagu nya, mendengarkan lagu nya.

 **[Eden & Tao] ****I'm only happy when I'm with you  
Home for me is where you are.  
I try to smile and push on through.  
But home for me is where you are.**

Tao dan Eden memulai aksi mereka, Eden dengan suara berat nya yang terdengan lembut dan Tao dengan suara super lembut nya yang terdengar sangat manis.

 **[Eden & Tao] ****They tell me that I'll make it.  
It'll only be a while.  
But a while lasts forever  
Without you...**

Eden meninggikan suara nya. itu membuat para Uke merinding sangking kagum nya dan suara merdu Tao yang terdengar seperti malaikat membuat Eden tersenyum di sela nyanyian nya.

 **[Eden & Tao] ****Send out the alarms  
I'm all alone  
Wrap me in your arms  
Take me home  
Take me home  
To your arms...**

 **[Eden & Tao] ****I won't be happy 'till I'm with you  
Home for me is where you are.  
These four walls are nothing without you.  
Home for me is where you are.**

 **[Eden & Tao] ****They tell me that I'll make it.  
It'll only be a while.  
But a while lasts forever  
Without you...**

 **[Eden & Tao] ****Send out the alarms  
I'm all alone  
Wrap me in your arms  
Take me home  
Take me home  
To your arms...**

 **[Instrumental]**

Eden mulai menunjukkan kemahiran nya bermain gitar, terdengar dari harmoni yang di ciptakan oleh nya. membuat yang mendengarnya akan meleleh dengan nada-nada itu

 **[Eden]** **Send out the alarms  
I'm all alone  
** **[Tao]** **Wrap me in your arms  
And take me home  
** **[Eden]** **Take me** **[Eden & Tao] ****home** **  
** **[Eden]** **Take me** **[Eden & Tao] ****home** **  
** **[Eden]** **Take me** **[Eden & Tao] ****home** **  
** **[Eden & Tao] ****To your arms...**

Eden dan Tao berhasil membuat para Uke terpukau, bahkan sangking terpukaunya para Uke menjerit dan bertepuk tangan dengan nyaringnya. Dan itu membuat Eden Sweatdrop detik itu juga.

"Daebak, mereka menguping sedari tadi dan aku baru tau sekarang" Eden mulai menyindir para Uke dan membuat Suasana kembali hening. Para uke merutuki kebodohan mereka yang lepas kontrol.

"Meong~" entah insiatif dari mana Baekhyun mulai menirukan suara kuncing yang terdengar sangat lucu.

"Wah wah, Kucing di rumah mu hebat chagiya, setelah bertepuk tangan lalu akan mengeong dengan imut nya. bisa kau pindah ke tempat yang lebih aman chagiya" dan perkataan Eden membuat para Uke terduduk lemas, padahal mereka ingin mendengarkan perbincangan Eden dan Tao hingga akhir. namun mimpi mereka harus berakhir di sini. Tao pun bangkit dan berlari ke balkon kamar nya, tak lupa ia menutup pintu yang menghubungkan kamar nya dengan balkon.

"Mian~... hehehe" Ucap Tao memulai perbincangan setelah sempat saling diam

"Gwaenchana, jangan mengulang nya lagi, arra? Aku sangat malu sekarang" Ucap Eden dengan nada yang susah di artikan.

"Arraseo, mian ne..." Tao mulai mengeluarkan Aegyo nya. Eden tersenyum di seberang sana.

"Kkkk~ Keumanhanja..." Eden menyuruh Tao berhenti sebelum ia lepas kendali dan menerkam Tao besok.

"Ahhhh yasudah, istrahatlah... aku akan menunggu mu di mimpi ku, saranghae.." Eden berhasil membuat Tao memanas untuk kesekian kali nya.

"Ar-arraseo, Hyung juga ne. istrahatlah dengan baik"

"Arra, aku akan memimpikan mu... Annyeong" Eden mematikan sambungan telfon nya dan pada waktu yang bersamaan Tao meloncat kegirangan seperti orang gila, setelah itu membuka pintu balkon. karena ia berniat menceritakan apa yang di katakan Eden barusan pada para Uke, namun ternyata para Uke sedang menguping di belakang pintu balkon, akibat nya semuanya tersungkur ke tanah saat Tao membuka pintu balkon.

"Omo, kalian membuat ku sangat iri..." Kibum berteriak histeris, para Uke pun mulai bangkit dari lantai balkon.

"Channie payah, bahkan Eden Hyung yang jarang bicara saja bisa seromantis itu, Channie tidak pernah mengajak ku menyanyi bersama" Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya imut.

"Sudah ku katakan bahwa si tiang itu tak mencintai mu, pasti dia hanya memanfaatkan mu, Cih..." Tiba-tiba Kibum memancing amarah Baekhyun, sekarang saja Baekhyun sudah melemparkan death glare mematikan pada Kibum, begitu pula Kibum melemparkan death glare terbaiknya.

"Heuh... kau selalu mencibir Channie ku, nah... kau sendiri? Kau masih sendiri hingga sekarang, dasar Uke Tua yang tak laku. jangan bermimpi memiliki Siwon Hyung, Dia itu tak level dengan mu" Ucap Baekhyun geram.

"Ya! aishhhh bocah tengik seperti mu harus di ajarkan tata cara berbicara yang benar" Kibum mulai menarik pipi Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun meringis. tak tinggal diam, Baekhyun mulai meraih rambut Kibum dan menjambaknya..

"Arghhh... ya! Lepaskan aku Dongsaeng sialan, kau ingin masuk neraka sekarang ya" Kibum mulai beringis.

Tao dan yang lain hanya diam dan tak merespon, sepertinya mereka lebih memilih memerhatikan sesuatu yang lebih penting dari pada Kim bersaudara yang selalu berperang.

"Ya..! apa kalian tidak ada niat untuk membela atau melerai kami eoh?" Tanya Kibum kesal karena tak ada yang memerhatikan mereka. Tao dan yang lain masih sibuk memandangi arah samping kanan mereka. Melihat itu Baekhyun dan Kibum ikut memerhatikan ke arah pandang Tao dan Yang lain nya. Seketika itu Kibum langsung Pucat Pasive.

"Apa? aku menganggu ritual kalian ya?" Ucap Siwon dengan wajah innocent dan senyum cerah yang susah di artikan.

"Hyung Se-sejak kapan Hyung di sana?" Tanya Tao tergagap.

"Hyung? Sejak kapan? eummm sejak.. 'Arra, aku akan memimpikan mu... Annyeong' nah sejak itu hingga sekarang" Ucap Siwon sambil menirukan gerak gerik Tao yang malu-malu tadi dan Spontan wajah Tao memerah padam. Dan itu juga membuat Kibum makin berkeringat dingin.

"La-lalu... Hyung Mendengar Semuanya eoh?" Tanya Tao lagi. Ia cemas dengan rahasia Kibum yang mungkin saja sudah terdengar oleh Hyung nya itu.

"Emmm anniyo, Hyung tak mendengar apa pun lagi, sungguh..." Ucap Pria bermarga Choi itu dengan wajahnya yang sulit di artikan, Siwon hanya menyesap Cappuccino hangat di tangan nya dan berlalu ke kamar nya. Bersamaan dengan itu Kibum langsung pingsan di tempat, Para Uke pun Dengan serentak menangkap tubuh Pria malang itu dan membawanya menuju Camp mereka -Kamar Tao-.

.

.

.

.

Pagi indah seperti biasanya, awan-awan putih masih setia berpendar di langit negara gingseng yang tampak sebiru safire, jangan lupakan udara sejuk yang mengajak setiap orang untuk bersantai dengan cuaca sebagus ini, namun sayang. Para murid masih harus belajar menginggat ini hari sekolah.

Terlihat Tao sedang berjalan kaki menuju rumah sekolahnya yang tidak bisa di bilang dekat dari rumahnya, kalian semua pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa Tao berjalan kaki, iyakan? Padahal dia bisa saja naik mobil bersama teman-teman nya atau meminta di jemput oleh Eden.

Eden lah yang membuat Tao harus berjalan kaki hari ini, padahal semalam Eden sudah berjanji menjemput nya, namun beberapa menit yang lalu Eden menelfon dan membawa kabar buruk yang membuat senyum dan fantasi Tao menghilang begitu saja. Mobil Eden tiba-tiba bermasalah, yang memaksanya membawa mobil itu ke bengkel. Awalnya Eden memaksa tetap menjemput Tao, Eden berencana naik Taxi dan menjemput Tao di rumahnya. Namun sayang Tao menolak, ia tak ingin menyusahkan kekasihnya itu dan parahnya lagi ia terlalu gengsi untuk meminta bantuan dari para sahabat nya yang mungkin sudah sampai di sekolah sekarang, ia takut menyusahkan mereka.

"Hah..." Untuk sekian kalinya Tao menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Ia benar-benar mengutuk hari nya yang buruk. Oh ayolah... cuaca hari ini begitu cerah dan itu seakan-seakan mengejeknya. Kenapa tidak hujan saja? atau badai mungkin? Itu lebih cocok, karena sesuai dengan suasana hatinya hari ini.

Tanpa Tao sadari ia sudah menabrak seseorang, salahkan matanya yang sibuk melihat ke bawah dan tak memperhatikan jalan nya.

"Ahhh.. cwesonghamnida, aku tidak melihat-" Ucap Tao menunduk sopan dan kata-katanya terhenti ketika ia menatap siapa yang ia tabrak.

Di depan nya, Pria yang sedang ia hindari sedang berdiri sambil menatapnya intens. Dan itu membuat mood Tao makin hancur saat itu juga. Tao memutuskan pergi dari hadapan Kris detik itu juga. Ya Kris lah Pria yang sengaja berdiri dan menghalangi jalan Tao yang sibuk dengan dunia lamunannya tadi.

Belum sempat Tao pergi dari hadapan Kris, Kris sudah menarik tangan Kris terlebih dahulu. Dan itu membuat Tao mau tak mau kembali ke hadapan Kris, sambil menatap Pria itu penuh kebencian.

"Apa lagi? Kau ingin memperkosaku sekarang, eoh?!" Tao menaikan nada bicaranya, sehingga orang yang berlalu lalang melewati mereka menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Aku..." Kris mengeluarkan suara beratnya yang terdengar serak, sepertinya Kris akan kehilangan suaranya.

"Aku tak ada waktu dengan mu, aku mulai muak dengan sikap kekanakan mu Kris, sadarlah... aku tak mencintaimu lagi" Tao mulai geram, sedangkan Kris hanya menunduk, ia bahkan belum menjelaskan maksudnya tapi ia malah kena marah seperti itu.

"Sudahlah Kris, berhenti menemuiku... menyerahl-" Tao langsung membungkam mulutnya, memilih menghentikan kata-katanya melihat Kris yang sudah berlutut di depannya, Semua orang mulai menatap iba pada Kris. ada juga yang mengupat pada Tao karena ia terlihat begitu kejam. Oke, sekarang Kris membuat Tao terlihat seperti orang jahat.

"Maafkan aku Tao... Jebal.." Kris kembali mengeluarkan suara beratnya yang semakin serak, apakah ia menangis? Itulah pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Tao saat ini. Bukan hanya itu, Kris bahkan mulai menyembah dan memeluk kaki Tao. Dan itu semakin membuat semua orang menatap benci Tao. Melihat itu, Tao segera mengangkat tubuh Kris untuk berdiri dan menyeret tubuh pria tegap itu berlalu dari kerumunan orang-orang yang mulai geram dengan dirinya yang terlihat jahat.

Tao terus menarik tangan Kris dan berhenti di sebuah taman yang sedikit sepi, Tao berbalik dan menatap Kris.

"Kali ini apa Kris? Kau ingin mempermainkan ku lagi? Eoh?" Tao benar-benar geram dengan sikap Kris yang berubah-ubah entah karena apa. Terkadang ia terlihat seperti malaikat baik hati dan sewaktu-waktu ia bisa berubah menjadi seorang iblis yang sangat jahat.

"Anniyo..." Tao memutar kedua bola matanya, apa Kris sudah gagu sekarang? Kenapa ia berbicara sepengal-sepengal, itu terdengar ambigu.

"Apa? Bisa kau berbicara dengan jelas, jika tidak.. aku harus pergi karena aku sudah cukup terlambat untuk ke sekolah sekarang dan itu semua karena mu" Ucap Tao yang sudah bersiap untuk hengkang dari hadapan Kris.

"Maafkan aku..." kembali, Kris meminta maaf padanya. Tao kembali berbalik dan menatap Kris.

"Hanya itu? Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan? Berulang kali kau berkata maaf, lalu membuat kesalahan lagi. apa semudah itu bagi mu bermain dengan kata-kata maaf?" Ujar Tao yang mulai muak dengan sikap Kris.

"Maafkan aku... sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf kali ini. aku tak akan menganggu mu lagi jika kau memaafkan ku kali ini.." Ucap Kris yang menatap Tao dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Hah... arraseo, aku memaafkan mu. kalau begitu jangan pernah menganggu ku lagi" Ucap Tao yang sudah berlalu dari hadapan Kris. Kris kembali menarik tangan Tao .

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Tao benar-benar jengah sekarang, ingin rasanya ia mengeluarkan jurus wushunya pada Kris agar pria itu tak menganggunya lagi.

"Temani aku... hari ini saja, Kau sudah benar-benar memaafkan ku kan? Kalau begitu temani aku,jebal... kali ini saja" Tao menatap tak percaya pada Kris, apa-apaan ini? Tao menatap jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan nya, ya... ia sudah sangat terlambat. Kalau pun ia ke sekolah, ia akan di tendang dari gerbang dan di suruh pulang oleh penjaga gerbang sekolah. Ia pun menghela nafas dan mulai menatap garang pada Kris.

"Baiklah... hanya kali ini dan berjanjilah ini terakhir kalinya kau menganggu ku, karena aku adalah kekasih Eden Hyung sekarang, jadi jangan pernah berharap pada ku lagi, arra?" Ucap Tao dengan wajah datar nya. Kris hanya berusah tersenyum. Kris mulai mengulur tangannya pada Tao.

"Kita berteman lagi? Terima kasih sudah memaafkan aku" Kris kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini ia tersenyum dengan tulusnya. membuat Tao luluh melihat senyum itu. Senyuman yang dulu pernah ia lihat.

"Hah... jangan tersenyum seperti itu, kau membuat ku takut" Tao membalas uluran tangan Kris, ia memulai mengenggam tangan itu dan ikut tersenyum.

"Arraseo, Kajja" Dan Kris langsung manarik Tao dengan seenaknya , membuat pria imut bersurai hitam kelam itu kewalahan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kris.

"Ya! Jangan menarik ku seenak mu, aishhh" Upat Tao yang sudah berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kris.

"Mian.." Lagi... Kris kembali tersenyum, sungguh manis. Akhirnya mereka pun menaiki sebuah taksi dan melaju kesebuah tempat yang Kris siapkan untuk mereka hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Bell istirahat berbunyi, seluruh murid berlomba-lomba keluar dari kelas mereka , berlarian menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah keroncongan sejak pelajaran tadi.

Eden melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari kelas, ia sungguh merasa penat. Menurutnya ini adalah hari buruk nya, kenapa ia bisa begitu saja kehilangan kesempatan pergi bersama kekasih nya ke sekolah? Salahkan mobilnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berulah. Tak ingin ambil pusing dengan hal itu, ia langsung melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kelas kekasih nya. Dengan melihat senyuman malaikat manis nya itu mungkin bisa membuat mood nya kembali membaik, begitulah pikirnya.

"Eh? Kalian? Mau ke kantin eoh? Dimana Tao?" Tanya Eden yang menghentikan langkah nya melihat sahabat dari kekasih nya yang berjalan di koridor menuju kantin.

"Eh? Bukan nya dia berangkat bersama Hyung?" Celetuk Baekhyun yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Eden.

"Benar, Tao bahkan menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk berkaca dan merapikan diri nya" Ucap Luhan Asal.

"Apa dia tidak menghubungi kalian? Mobil ku bermasalah pagi ini, jadi aku tak bisa menjemput nya" Ucap Eden dengan nada bersalah, sontak Kibum dan yang lain nya merogoh saku celana mereka dan mengeluarkan ponsel mereka, memeriksa apakah ada pesan yang masuk.

"Tak ada pesan, bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Kibum pada teman-teman nya, yang lain hanya mengelengkan kepala mereka. Itu berati Tak ada satupun yang di mintai pertolongan.

"Eh... aku mendapatkan satu pesan" Ucap Kyungsoo bersemangat.

"Jinjja? Cepat buka, mungkin saja itu pesan dari Tao" mendengar itu Kyungsung segera membuka pesan itu, sedangkan yang lain mulai merapatkan tubuh mereka.

...

From : Nae Nampyeon

To : SooBo

"Yeobo, Aku sudah kembali~ karena pekerjaan nya selesai lebih cepat... aku sangat merindukan mu dan malaikat-malaikat kita. aku akan menjemput mereka di rumah eomma, jadi setelah jam belajar mu di sekolah usai, segera pulang ne.. ahhh apa nanti malam kita harus membuat adik untuk kelima malaikat kita eoh kkkkk~"

...

 _ **BLUSH...**_

"Ehem... huk huk" Eden terbatuk-batuk membaca pesan itu, Kyungsoo sudah semerah kepiting. Kibum dan yang lain nya apa lagi. mereka sudah salah tingkah dengan wajah kemerah-merahan. ada yang sibuk mengetik layar ponsel nya, padahal jelas-jelas ponsel nya terbalik. Ada yang malah mengaruk-garuk kepala mereka dan yang paling bodoh adalah Baekhyun.

Dia mundur dengan wajah memerahnya dan terus bengumam kata-kata yang sama berulang kali.

"Aku benar-benar tak melihat apa pun, sungguh... yang aku tau itu pesan dari Jongin Samcheon" begitulah kurang lebih alibi Baekhyun dan itu terlihat bodoh, jika benar ia tak melihat mengapa ia bersemu seperti sekarang -_- Daebak eoh?

Eden pun ikut merogoh saku nya, mengelurakan smartphone nya. menekan speed dial number one dan menempelkan smarphone itu pada telinga nya.

"Eh?" Ekspresi Eden berubah menjadi terkejut bercampur cemas.

"Ponselnya mati eoh?" tanya Kibum yang hanya di angguk oleh Eden Sebagai jawaban.

"Dimana dia" Gumam Eden Cemas

 _ **Sementara Itu, Di Suatu Tempat..**_

Di suatu tempat di pinggiran kota Seoul, di sebuah bangunan tua yang terawat dengan sempurna, Tao dan Kris duduk dengan santai di lantai paling atas.

"Aku tak menyangka ada tempat seperti ini, Woahhh" entah untuk yang ke berapa kali nya, Tao terkagum. Mereka ada di sebuah bangunan yang di design dengan sangat classic, terawat namun sayang nya ini hanya bangunan tua yang tak di gunakan lagi.

"Apa ini milik keluarga mu juga?" tanya Tao setelah puas mengagumi tempat itu, Kris hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tau, ini adalah usaha pertama yang Appa ku bangun sendiri dari nol, sebelum menjadi pembisnis terkenal. Appa ku membangun caffe impian ini" Jelas Kris, Tao mengangguk paham.

"Lalu kenapa tempat ini di tutup?" Tanya Tao penasaran. Kris tak menjawab, dia berjalan menuju tangga di sudut ruangan dan menaiki tangga tanpa mengajak Tao. Membuat Tao mau tak mau mengikuti nya.

"Woahhh" Tao hanya bisa mengucapkan kata kata itu untuk kesekian kali nya, sekarang mereka ada di rooftop dari caffe yang memiliki lima lantai itu. di sana ia bisa melihat Lampu raksasa bertuliskan Dreamland dan tepat di balik tulisan Dreamland itu terlihat dengan jelas indah nya kota Seoul, semua nya terlihat seperti berlian dari sana.

Kris duduk sembarang di selah antara Lampu raksana huruf R dan E dari tulisan Dreamland. Melihat itu Tao ikut duduk, namun ia duduk di ruang yang tersediai pada Lampu huruf E.

"Tempat ini adalah hasil yang melambangkan kesuksesan Appa ku" Jelas Kris atas pertanyaan Tao tadi, walau pun tidak sesuai dengan apa yang di tanyakan.

"Appa ku sangat di tentang oleh Harabeoji ku. dulu dia hanya anak muda yang tergila gila oleh pesona Eomma ku di layar kaca. Ia tinggal di Canada, terlahir sebagai putra seorang pembisnis terkenal. Namun sangking cinta nya pada seorang member idol group yang bahkan tak pernah ia temui secara langsung, ia nekat menjadi seorang pengemis di negeri orang" Kris terus bercerita tanpa di tanyai.

"Aku belum mendapatkan point dari cerita mu" ucap Tao jujur, ia berharap Kris menceritakan lebih agar dia mengerti.

"Harabeoji ku sangat membenci orang korea, dulu keluarga nya yang berdarah Canda cina pernah di diperlakukan tidak adil oleh orang korea. Jadi dia membenci korea dan orang berdarah korea, maka dari itu Harabeoji ku menegaskan bahwa Appa ku harus menjauhi semua yang berhungan dengan korea. Karena kebodohannya, Appa ku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tak pernah ia temui dan terlebih lagi dia orang korea. Appa ku rela melepas status kekeluargaan serta semua yang di miliki nya demi Eomma ku. Ia berakhir di sini, menjadi seorang gembel" Ucap Kris menjelaskan berharap Tao mengerti, Tao mengangguk paham.

"Lalu?" Tanya Tao penasaran pada cerita Kris.

"Appa ku menjadi buruh kurang lebih tiga tahun, waktu itu umur nya sekitar 19. lalu suatu saat ia bertemu seseorang kakek yang sedang mengalami kecelakaan di tengah malam. Siapa sangka kakek itu seorang yang kaya raya dan dermawan. Karena rasa terima kasih nya, Appa ku di tawarkan sebuah hadiah yang siapa sangka akan menjadi keberuntungan nya, yaitu di angkat menjadi putra dari kakek itu karena ia tak pernah menikah dan tak memiliki ketururnan." Ucap Kris menceritakan lebih dalam lagi.

"Jadi caffe ini juga hadiah nya?" Tanya Tao mulai penasaran, tenggelam pada cerita Kris yang menurut nya menarik. Kris mengelengkan kepala nya.

"Appa ku hanya meminta pekerjaan yang layak pada kakek itu, ia menolak di angkat menjadi putra nya karena itu terlalu berlebihan menurut nya. dia memilih bekerja sebagai supir pribadi kakek itu dengan gaji yang di luar normal. Hahaha kebaikan dan kejujuran Appa ku membuat dia jadi pekerja yang di sayang, sangat di sayang." Kris tertawa sambil mengingat cerita yang pernah Appa nya ceritakan pada nya waktu ia kecil dulu.

"Lalu, cara mendapatkan bangunan ini bagaimana cara nya?" Tanya Tao masih penasaran.

"Kau begitu penasaran? Hahaha, eummm setau ku... Dengan gaji nya yang terlampau besar, ia mengambil pinjaman bank dengan jumlah yang besar. Perlahan dan perlahan ia membeli tanah ini, membangun nya sedikit demi sedikit tanpa sepengetahuan majikan nya. karena jika majikan nya tau, pasti beliau akan membantu pembangunan ini. Appa ku bukan type orang yang suka cara instan, so dia perlahan membangun ini semua. di usia nya yang 23 di memutus kan berhenti bekerja sebagai supir, karena tempat ini sudah siap untuk di jadikan ladang bisnis" cerita Kris panjang lebar

" sangat luar biasa, di usia nya yang 23 dia sudah memiliki asset pribadi yang memukau" Tao terlihat berbinar, berulang kali ia memuji serta mengajukan jempol untuk Appa Kris.

"Anniyo, kau salah. Walau tempat ini sudah selesai namun utang nya sangat lah banyak. Ia berkerja keras untuk membuat semua nya menjadi normal, antara hasil serta pengeluaran. Setiap bulan ia selalu rutin membayar pinjaman nya pada bank dan selalu membayar bunga bunga nya. suatu saat ia terpuruk, penghasilan nya menurun dan hutang nya terbengkalai. Tiga bulan kemudian ia mendapat peringatan atas penyitaan keseluruhan gedung beserta properti nya" Kris menatap Tao yang sedang menyantap pizza nya sambil mendengar ceritanya dengan serius, beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka memesan makan delivery sebagai cemilan mereka.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu? ada sesuatu di wajah ku?" Tanya Tao polos sambil berusaha membersihkan sela sela bibir nya. padahal Kris menatap nya hanya karena ingin.

"Hahaha, tidak ada.. hanya saja wajah mu terlihat lucu" Canda Kris.

"Aishhh, ayo lanjutkan kau membuat ku penasaran" Tao mulai kesal pada Kris yang hobi sekali mengantung cerita.

"Eum... ternyata beberapa hari setelah ia menjadi seseorang yang di cari oleh pihak bank dan ia bersembunyi. Ia bertemu kembali dengan kakek yang sangat menyayangi nya itu. ternyata dari awal, kakek itu sudah mengetahui semua yang di lakukan Appa ku. Dengan pengakuan dari kakak tersebut, Appa ku sangat terkejut. Ternyata semua hutang dan biaya pembangunan atas caffe sudah di bayar lunas oleh kakek tersebut sejak lama. Semua yang di di setorkan Appa ku selama ini ke bank adalah tabungan untuk nya. semua sudah di atur oleh sang kakek, ia bekerja sama dengan pihak bank untuk merahasiakan ini semua. Betapa terkejutnya Appa ku melihat nominal tabungan untuk nya" Kris berhenti sejenak, ia membuka sebotol cola dan mulai meminum nya karena tengorokkan nya kering.

"Sejak saat itu kakek tersebut berjanji tak akan membantu Appa ku lagi, itu semua atas permintaan Appa ku. Kakek itu berkata 'baiklah, aku tak akan membantu mu lagi. tapi kau perlu tau, kau memiliki bakat dalam berbisnis. kembangkan lah dan datang pada ku ketika kau ingin menjadi patner ku' begitu lah kurang lebih yang kakek itu bilang. Ayah ku menerima tantangan kakek itu dan berjanji akan kembali pada kakek itu ketika sukses nanti" jelas Kris mengakirin cerita menaikan alis nya sebelah. ia merasa kurang puas dengan cerita Kris.

"Lalu? Hei kau tak bercerita bagaimana Appa mu bertemu Eomma mu" Tao mengembungkan pipi nya lucu. Kris hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau lihat tidak tadi semua foto idol group yang terlihat jadul?" Tanya Kris.

"Yang mana? Ahhh Kissing u?" Tanya Tao mecoba mengingat. Kris mengangguk pelan.

"Itulah group Eomma ku, dulu dia seorang hallyul star terkenal. Appa ku sangat mengemari dia. Appa ku selalu membeli tiket konser Kissing u setiap kali mereka konser. Jadi pada suatu hari, ada variety show yang membawa artis artis terkenal ke suatu tempat populer untuk nongkrong. Appa ku sangat terkejut ketika tempat nya di pilih untuk di datangi oleh Kissing u. Saat di wawancara waktu Kissing u berkunjung. Apa ku dengan malu malu mengatakan bahwa ia fans fanatik seorang Kevin Woo. Semua terbukti dari setiap poster dan stuff milik Eomma ku yang Appa ku beli setiap kali konser. Semejak itu secara diam diam mereka bertukaran nomer dan melakukan kontak secara diam diam sebagai teman curhat" Kris tersenyum menginggat semua nya.

"Setiap Eomma ku sedang stress dan ada masalah. dengan diam diam dia akan mengunjungi caffe Appa dan mereka akan duduk di tempat kita duduk sekarang ini. mereka akan berbagi cerita hingga lupa waktu. Seiring waktu mereka menjadi sangat dekat dan tanpa sadar Eomma ku jatuh cinta pada Appa ku. Namun Appa ku menolak untuk berhungun dengan nya, selain untuk menghindari scandal, Appa merasa belum cukup percaya diri mendekati bintang besar seperti Eomma. dia hanya Owner tempat sederhana yang kebetulan populer ini" Kris terus bercerita hingga mereka berdua lupa waktu, mereka berdua pun larut dalam cerita cerita yang Tao tidak ketahui tentang Kris, disana Tao dapat melihat sisi lain Kris.

Eden dan teman teman nya baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Sudah mulai petang, namun nomer Tao masih belum bisa ia hubungi. Dengan cemas ia mengajak semua teman Tao untuk pergi menemani nya ke kediaman Keluarga Choi. Sesampainya di sana. Mereka di kejutkan dengan tidak ada nya Tao di rumah, di tambah lagi pengakuan dari Siwon yang mengatakan bahwa adik nya berangkat sekolah tadi pagi, dia tidak sedang sakit atau malas ke sekolah. Semua pernyataan itu berhasil membuat semua nya panik.

...

"Jadi? Bagaimana Akhir cerita Appa dan Eomma mu?" Tanya Tao lagi, ternyata mereka masih tengelam oleh cerita cerita Kris. Hari ini Tao bersumpah, ia baru mengenal Pria ini lebih dalam, ternyata dia tidak seberengsek yang ia duga selama ini. Kris sebenar nya tipe yang hangat dan asik untuk di ajak bicara. Dia bisa bercanda sesuai porsi, dia bisa membawa suasana dan dia bisa menghibur di saat kita merasa sedikit jenuh.

"Eumm pada akhir nya, Appa memutuskan menjadi patner kakek itu. Appa mencoba membangun perusahan kecil dengan modal nya sendiri dan berhasil membuat nya menjadi raksasa seperti sekarang. Berkat semua kerja keras nya, ia berhasil berdiri dengan kaki nya sendiri dan pada akhir nya dengan bangga ia melamar Eomma ku. Akhir nya mereka menikah setelah dua tahun berpacaran secara resmi. Saat Eomma ku mengandung Aaron Hyung, Appa memutuskan menutup tempat ini tanpa menjual nya. suatu saat dia dengan bangga nya akan memberikan ini pada kami dan menyuruh kami membangun cerita kami sendiri" Jelas Kris mengakhiri cerita nya. ia membuka botol kelima cola yang bisa ia teguk saat ini.

"Hei, lihat langit sudah sangat gelap. bintang nya indah bukan. Izinkan aku memperlihatkan sesuatu pada mu" Kris bangkit dari tempat duduk nya dan mengulurkan tangan pada Tao. Tao membalas uluran tangan itu dan mereka mundur beberapa langkah. Kris merogoh saku nya dan mengeluarkan benda kecil berbentuk kotak. Di sana ada tombol merah, Kris menekan nya. dengan Ajaib Rooftop itu berubah menjadi taman lampu dengan keindahan yang luar biasa dari lampu raksasa bertuliskan Dreamland itu.

Tao menutup mulut nya dengan kedua tangan nya, ia terkejut dan terpukau dengan semua ini. Kris dengan tiba tiba mendekati Tao dan memegangi bahu Tao, menuntun badan mungil Tao menuju satu titik yang tepat sesuai Angel yang Kris ketahui.

"Dari sini, kau bisa melihat kota Seoul. Dulu, setiap kali Appa ku melihat kota Seoul dari sini, Appa ku selalu berteriak. 'Seoul ! Kau adalah milik ku' dan dengan ajaib nya Appa selalu punya kekuatan untuk bisa meraih semua mimpi punya keinginan? Sekarang berteriak lah" Ujar Kris sambil mundur beberapa langkah membiar kan Tao berteriak tentang semua keinginan nya.

"Eden Hyung! Kau milik ku!" Teriak Tao seperti orang kesetanan, setelah itu ia berbalik menatap Kris, ia tersenyum. Kris membalas tatap nya dengan senyuman nya yang paling tulus.

"Kau benar! Aku merasa lega, seperti ada kekuatan yang mengalir pada diri ku Kris" Ucap Tao sambil tertawa dan melompat lompat bahagia. entahlah dengan ajaib Tao ingin melakukan nya, tertawa dan melompat lompat seperti anak kecil.

"Sekarang giliran mu Kris. Ayo.." Tao dengan antusias menyuruh Kris melakukan hal yang sama, Kris mengeleng dengan wajah malas yang di buat buat. namun karena Tao sudah memaksa nya akhir nya Kris meng iya kan.

"Baiklah, kau berdiri lah di tempat mu jangan ke mana mana" Pinta Kris yang hanya di tanggapi oleh tatapan tidak mengerti dari Tao, namun Tao masih tetap tertawa.

"Okeeey..." Balas Tao sambil berdiri di tempat nya dengan tegak.

"Kau!... Kau Adalah milik ku!" setelah sempat ragu akhir nya Kris berteriak sambil menutup mata nya. setelah itu ia membuka mata, di sana ia melihat Tao yang memandang nya dengan tatapan yang susah untuk di arti kan. Semua darah dalam diri Kris berdesir, terasa seperti perasaan senang bercampur jatuh cinta. Kris tersenyum.

"K-Kris... Kau.." Tao kehilangan kata kata nya.

"Aku tidak berbohong.. sungguh, aku menyukai-... Ahh anni menyayangi mu. bukan karena kau mengubah diri mu menjadi seperti ini. Tapi karena... entahlah aku hanya menyukai mu. Tetapi aku bahagia bisa melepas mu pada orang yang tepat... sungguh, berbahagialah..." Kris tersenyum, dengan sangat tulus. Sedangkan Tao, ia terdiam. jujur saja ia masih sedikit menyanyangi Kris. Bagaimana pun Kris cinta pertama nya, namun ia tidak bisa berbohong ia juga sangat sangat menyanyangi merentangkan tangan nya, masih dengan senyuman nya yang tulus. Ia terus menatap Tao.

"Bisa kau memberiku pelukan? Kali ini saja. sebagai teman, tidak lebih..." Ucap Kris dengan senyuman, suara nya bergetar di akhir kalimat dan mata nya sedikit berkaca. Tao terdiam di tempat nya menatap sosok yang sangat rapuh di depan nya. Kris membuka pelukan nya lebih lebar lagi.

"Ayolah..." Ucap Kris, kali ini dengan Air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi nya. tanpa di komandoi otak nya, seakan ia kehilangan kontrol. Tao berjalan dengan pelan dan memeluk tubuh rapuh itu. Kris memeluk nya erat , Tao membalas sebisanya. Disana lah Tao belajar, seorang Kris bisa selemah ini, ia menangis untuk beberapa saat. Tao mulai mengelus lembut bahu rapuh pria yang lebih tinggi dari nya itu.

Hari semakin malam, jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas. Di sinilah Eden masih menunggu dengan cemas di depan pagar istana keluarga Choi. Sesekali ia menatap alroji putih nya dan sesekali ia mencoba menghubungi nomer Tao yang sampai sekarang masih belum aktif.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat dari ujung jalan Tao yang berjalan dengan tenang dengan Kris di sisi nya. sesekali Tao tertawa oleh lelucon lelucon yang Kris lontar kan, mereka terlihat akrab.

"Ahhh Eden Hyung?" Tao baru tersadar akan keberadaan Eden setelah cukup dekat dengan pagar. Eden menyambut nya dengan senyum bercampur ekspresi cemas, lalu ia menatap ke arah Kris. Seakan ia meminta penjelasan pada Tao.

"Ahh, tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan nya. karena sudah cukup terlambat untuk pergi sekolah. Kami memutuskan untuk bolos dari sekolah hahaha" Jelas Tao sebelum di minta penjelassan secara lisan. Eden hanya mengangguk pelan tanda paham.

"Ahh baiklah aku pamit dulu, maaf sudah menculik nya hari ini 'Hyung' , selamat malam" Ucap Kris pamit dengan sopan. Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju halte di ujung jalan itu, perlahan tubuh Kris semakin menjauh dan menghilang di ujung jalan.

"Apa yang terjadi" Tanya Eden cemas, Tao memeluk Eden erat.

"Aku hanya bolos, tak ada yang terjadi, sungguh." Eden hanya tersenyum singkat melihat aegyo dari Tao dan mengecup kening Tao beberapa saat.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan menganggu mu. Sekarang masuklah. Mandi dan istrahat lah, nanti Hyung akan menghubungi mu, Arra?" Tao mengeleng cepat membuat Eden kembali tersenyum. Eden pun pamit. Ia mulai berjalan menuju halte.

Seusai nya mandi dan merebahkan diri nya, Tao menghidupkan Smartphone nya. betapa terkejut nya ia ketika melihat banyak pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab pada nomer nya. ia tersenyum membaca semua pesan itu. kecemasan namjachingu serta sahabat sahabat nya begitu mengemas kan.

Setelah itu sebuah pesan baru masuk.

...

 **From : EdenBoo**

 **To : Babypanda**

 **Hyung sampai di rumah dengan selamat, istrahat lah... kau pasti lelah, matikan ponsel mu dan istrahat lah. Ingat jangan membantah ne, aku menyayangi mu ^^**

...

Tao tersenyum membaca pesan itu, ia berbaring dan membalas pesan itu denga senyum terbaik nya

...

 **To : EdenBoo**

 **From : Babypanda**

 **Arraseo Chagiya~ jangan tidur terlalu telat, aku akan tidur dengan sangat nyenyak dan memimpikan mu XOXO ^^**

...

Eden tersenyum di tempat tidur nya, akhir nya kedua sejoli yang sedang di mabuk cinta itu tidur dengan senyum dan mimpi yang indah.

Keesokan hari nya setelah ujian post mendadak dari empat mata pelajaran yang cukup membuat tubuh dan fikiran lelah. Tao dan yang lain duduk di kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. Istrahat kedua memang waktu yang tepat untuk mengisi amunisi yang terkuras habis. Para Uke dan Para Seme duduk dengan tenang memakan makanan mereka di kantin.

Tao terlihat mengedarkan padangan nya ke sana dan kemari untuk beberapa waktu. Eden menatap nya dengan bingung.

"Wae?" Tanya Eden Cemas.

"Anniyo.. hanya saja aku tidak melihat Kris, kemana dia. Nilai nya kan buruk. Kenapa dia malah bolos di saat jadwal ujian post tengah semester" Ucap Tao mencoba mencari Kris.

"Eh? Kau tidak tau?" Tanya Eden memandang Tao dengan wajah bingung nya.

"Tau apa?" Tanya Tao menatap Eden dengan wajah bingung sambil mengerjapkan mata nya lucu.

"Kris Hyung hari ini pindah ke Canada" Timpal Jinki, Eden mengiyakan jawaban Jinki.

"Iya... tadi pagi kami menerima pesan dari nya, ia mengucapkan maaf tidak sempat berpisah secara layak dengan semua nya" kali ini Baekhyun yang menjawab. Tao semakin mengerutkan kening nya.

"Kalian semua mendapat pesan dari nya?" Semua teman Uke dan para seme di situ menganguk serentak.

"Memang nya dia tidak mengirimkan pesan pada mu?" Tanya Lay bingung, Eden menatap Tao.

"An-anni" Jawab Tao, ia mulai termenung dan mengaduk aduk makan nya. Hei apa apaan ini, apa Cuma dia yang tak menerima pesan dari Kris. Pantas saja Kris bersikap aneh semalam, ternyata ada yang tak beres. Hati Tao mulai berperang dalam diam.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Eden menyadarkan Tao yang termenung. Tao hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Eummm.. memang nya dia akan berangkap kapan" Tanya Tao entah pada siapa.

"Eumm dia akan berangkat berapa menit dari jam kita pulang sekolah nanti" Jawab Chanyeol yang baru selesai menyantap makanan nya.

"Apa kau mau mengantarkan nya pergi?" Tanya Eden sambil menatap Tao lekat.

"An-anni... aku hanya penasaran saja" Jawab Tao gagap, jujur saja ia ingin tau alasan Kris pergi tanpa memberi tau nya. namun ia merasa tidak enak dengan Eden, ia takut Eden mengira bahwa dia masih menyukain Kris.

Bell tanda pelajaran terakhir akan di mulai pun berbunyi, mereka dengan tenang bergegas ke kelas untuk bertarung dengan mata pelajaran terakhir yang malah sangat susah menurut mereka.

Sepanjang pelajaran Tao terlihat gelisah, ia terus memandangi jam yang bertenger di dinding kelas nya. pikiran nya gelisah, terus memikirkan Kris. Kris dengan tingkah Aneh nya semalam. Apa waktu yang di habiskan semalam bersama Kris merupakan salam perpisahan dari Kris untuk nya. akhir nya di ujung penantian nya bell tanda pelajaran berakhir pun berbunyi. Dengan cepat ia mengumpulkan kertas jawaban dari ujian post tengah semester nya. Baekhyun, Luhan dan Jinki terheran heran menatap.

"Tao-ya~ apa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres?" Tanya Kyungsoo cemas saat Tao kembali ke tempat duduk nya dan dengan terburu membereskan tas nya. Tao hanya menatap Kyungsoo sekilas sambil tersenyum, ia tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan itu. sangking terburu nya setelah memakai tas samping nya Tao berlari dan dengan cereboh nya terjatuh dengan keras karena menabrak meja, dengan sangat cemas semua teman teman nya berlari ke arah nya.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Jinki dengan ekspresi cemas nya.

"Apa yang sebenar nya terjadi" tanya Luhan lagi, Namun Tao hanya diam di tempat nya menatap kosong pada lantai.

"Tao! Apa yang terjadi. Kenapa diam saja!" Baekhyun mulai geram dengan sikap Tao. Tao mulai menatap semua nya dengan mata berkaca dan ekspresi linglung.

"Apa Cuma aku yang tak berarti bagi nya, kenapa Kris pergi dengan cara seperti ini" Ucap Tao dengan suara serak nya. semua menatap Tao dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, selanjutnya semua diam tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Masih ada setengah jam sebelum keberangkatan nya, ayo kita susul saja. Di sana Tao bisa mencurahkan semua kekesalan Tao pada nya" Jinki mengintrupsi di tengah kediaman mereka semua, Tao menatap Jinki dengan tatapan 'haruskah?' tanpa bersuara.

"Dia benar, ayo bangkit Tao! kita susul saja" Ucap Luhan semangat. Mereka semua pun membantu Tao berdiri, mengambi semua tas dan berlari dengan cepat di sepanjang koridor lantai dua. Mereka menuruni tangga dan terus berlari di koridor lantai pertama menuju parkiran. Di mading depan sekolah menuju menuju parkiran terlihat Kibum sedang sibuk berbincang dengan seseorang teman sekelas nya mengenai sesuatu hal yang entah apa, namun teman nya itu langsung tercengang melihat Kibum yang menghilang di tengah pembicaraan di tarik tanpa aba aba ketika Tao dan teman teman nya melewati mereka. Al-hasil teman Kibum yang di ketahui bernama Donghae itu terdiam seperti anak idot dengan mulut terbuka di tempat nya memandang Kibum yang terus menjauh.

Setiba nya di parkiran terlihat Eden menunggu Tao dengan tenang di dekat mobil nya, setelah Tao dan teman teman nya terlihat dari kejauhan Eden pun tersenyum. Namun senyum manis nya menghilang ketika melihat mereka berlari seperti orang kesetan sianida.

"Hyung berikan kunci mobil mu!" Ucap Jinki seperti orang kesetanan setelah mereka tiba tepat di depan Eden.

"Eh? Ada apa in-" Belum lagi Eden siap bertanya Baekhyun sudah dengan lancang meraba raba saku baju seragam Eden, Eden membulat kan mata nya. bukan hanya Baekhyun, Luhan ikut meraba raba kantong celana Eden dan itu berhasil membuat Eden panas dingin.

"Mana kunci nya!" kali ini Kyungsoo yang menjerit kesetanan, ia mengoyang goyang badan Eden, karena Eden tak juga menjawab ia menjambak rambut Eden seperti seorang ibu ibu yang berebutan satu baju bagus yang sedang sale 70%.

"Akhhhh, Sakit...! akhhhh! itu di dalam mobill... lepaskan!" Eden mengaduh kesakitan. Semua langsung berlari masuk kedalam mobil begitu mendengar jawaban itu. tak lupa mereka menarik Kibum yang kebingungan untuk masuk dan mengeret Eden dengan paksa menuju bagasi mobil nya di karenakan mobil nya yang sudah full dengan uke uke yang sedang kesetanan sianida.

Dan tanpa di sangka oleh semua nya, setelah semua nya sudah masuk dengan selamat. Mobil melaju dengan sangat kecang ala pembalap profesional. Jinki sang pengemudi menjadi titik utama pandangan kaget semua penumpang dengan mata melotot plus mulut mengangah. Semua sudah berusaha memegang sesuatu yang bisa di jadikan pegangan karena ketakutan, mereka semua pucat pasif.

Dengan cepat mobil itu melaju di jalanan sampai akhir nya mereka salah melewati jalan, yaitu jalan satu arah. Dengan lihai nya Jinki menghidari semua mobil yang berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke arah mereka.

"Jinki-ya! Kau gila eoh aahhhh awas" Kibum berteriak sambil menjambak jambak rambut Baekhyun melihat Truk besar yang hampir mereka tabrak, tak ia hiraukan Baekhyun yang sedang kesakitan.

"Ini adalah jalan tercepat menuju bandara, tenang lah.. serahkan semua pada ku" Ucap Jinki dengan gerlingan lewat kaca depan dekat pengemudi.

Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar setiap kali mereka hampir menabrak mobil yang melaju dengan kencang nya ke arah mereka mengingat ini adalah jalur satu arah. Mereka baru bisa bernafas lega ketika melihat tanda jalan satu arah akan segera berakhir. Namun aksi menantang Jinki tak berhenti sampai di situ, tepat di depan mereka sekarang terlihat dengan jelas lampu merah yang sebentar lagi siap di trobos oleh Jinki. Di sana sudah berjaga dua orang polisi yang sedang berpatroli menertipkan lalu lintas. Dengan wajah yang mengenaskan kedua polisi itu menjatuhkan peluit serta tongkat lampu merah yang mereka gunakan untuk menertipkan lalu lintas melihat kepergian mobil itu dengan kecepatan di atas rata rata. Wajah mereka seperti wajah anak kecil yang di rebut permen nya dengan paksa.

Namun, ekspresi bodoh kedua polisi itu hanya bertahan beberapa saat. Setelah nyawa mereka yang sempat terbang jauh menuju angkasa kembali ke raga mereka, kedua polisi itu dengan gelagapan menuju motor mereka dan mulai mengejar mobil yang di kemudi oleh Jinki. Serine dari motor kedua polisi itu terus berbunyi di sepanjang jalan, mereka sekarang terlihat seperti di film film, penjahat dan polisi yang saling mengejar.

Tak bertahan lama, sepuluh menit kemudian kedua polisi itu dengan hebat nya bisa memotong mobil yang di kemudikan oleh Jinki dan membuat blokade tepat di depan mereka dan itu berhasil membuat Jinki menginjak rem secara tiba tiba. Semua yang ada di dalam mobil terjebab ke depan dan mereka semua berhasil membenturkan kepala mereka.

Setelah mereka sempat mengaduh sebentar, semua nya langsung panik ketika melihat kedua polisi itu berjalan mendekati mobil mereka.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan!" Tanya Luhan heboh sendiri.

"Semua nya tenang, aku akan membuat sebuah drama. Semua nya ku mohon kerja sama nya" Usul Kibum yang merupakan ketua ekskul drama terbaik tahun ini. Semua nya saling bertatapan sekilas lalu mengangguk mantap. Salah satu polisi dengan nametag Gikwang mengetuk kaca pengemudi, menyadari itu Jinki membuka kaca mobil nya dan tersenyum secerah mungkin. kalau dia matahari mungin polisi itu sudah buta. Polisi itu menundukan sedikit kepala nya dan melemparkan pandangan nya dengan rata keseluruh penjuru mobil.

"Maaf menggangu aktivitas saudara, tapi apakah saudara menyadari bahwa saudara sudah melanggar peraturan lalu lintas yang sudah di tetap kan. Apakah saudara memiliki lisensi mengemudi dan tanda pengenal? Bisa saya lihat" Ucap polisi itu sambil kembali menegakan tubuhnya, mencatat sesuatu pada sebuah kertas. Melihat itu Jinki memukul pelan tangan Kibum yang terbengong bengong.

"Lakukan sesuatu" Ucap Jinki pelan, setelah itu Kibum berdehem dan mulai berpikir sebentar.

"Bisa-" belum sempat Polisi itu menyelesai kan kata kata nya, Kibum mulai berakting dengan tangisan nya yang terlihat sangat meyakin kan, semua terkejut melihat hanya polisi itu, tapi seluruh orang yang ada di dalam itu.

"A-ada apa?" tanya polisi itu tergagap karena melihat Kibum yang menangis tiba tiba. Namun Kibum hanya menangis tersedu dan menatap ke arah polisi itu, dengan tenang ia meraih kedua tangan polisi yang ada di jendela dekat pengemudi.

"Kami terpaksa melakukan ini, kami mohon maafkan kami kali ini saja" Ucap Kibum berakting dengan sangat meyakinkan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa alasan kalian melanggar peraturan?" Tanya polisi itu bingung sambil menaikan setengah alis nya, ia curiga bahwa semua siswa yang ada di hadapan nya ini hanya bercanda.

"Aku.. Aku... aku tidak bisa menceritakan nya, akan ada yang terluka" Ucap Kibum sambil menutup wajah nya dengan kedua tangan . Polisi itu hanya menatap Kibum datar.

"Ceritakan saja, saya ingin tau apa alasan saudara semua melakukan hal yang sangat di larang tadi" Tanya polisi itu memasang wajah kesal karena merasa di permainkan.

"Ini semua karena dia ahjussi" ucap Kibum sambil menunjuk Luhan, setelah itu tangis nya kembali pecah dan semakin menjadi jadi. Luhan memasang wajah bingung, Polisi itu sekarang menatap Luhan dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Apa yang terjadi pada nya?" tanya polisi itu masih memandang Luhan secara intens.

"Dia adalah seorang anak yang sangat malang. Dia tinggal sangat jauh dari keluarga nya. Ahjussi tau tidak beberapa waktu yang lalu ia di perkosa oleh seseorang dan hamil tanpa di inginkan oleh si pemerkosa. Dengan sangat manusiawi ia ingin mempertahankan kadungan nya, namun pelaku bejat itu memukuli anak malang ini sampai dia keguguran. Dia sangat terpuruk dan Ahjussi tau? Selang beberapa minggu kemudian setelah kegugurannya, anak malang ini di kejutkan oleh hasil kesehatannya yang menyatakan bahwa ia terkena kangker otak" Kibum semakin menangis setelah menceritakan kisah karangan nya pada polisi itu, setelah itu memeluk Luhan. Dengan ajaib nya kedua mata polisi itu mulai berkaca kaca, mulut nya bergetar.

"Lihat lah ini, lihat!" Kibum dengan sangat cepat dan sedikit keras menjambak rambut Luhan, tak ia hiraukan Luhan yang mengaduh setelah itu. Kibum menyodorkan tangan nya yang penuh dengan rambut Luhan yang rontok. Polisi itu dengan bodoh nya mengambil rambut rambut itu dan menatap iba pada Luhan. Kibum menyenggol pelan tangan Luhan dan berkata sekecil mungkin yang kira kira begini 'menangislah' . Luhan menangis dengan keras setelah itu, ia ikut memukul dada nya beberapa kali.

"Apa salah ku, Omo..." setelah mendengar Kata kata Luhan Itu Polisi itu mulai meneteskan air mata nya dan mengigit bibir bawah nya sendiri. Dengan spontan semua yang ada di mobil –kecuali Tao- menangis, ikut menyemarakan drama itu.

"Dia baru tahu bahwa hari ini pria jahat yang telah membuat nya terpuruk itu akan meninggalkan korea. Dan dengan bodoh nya anak malang ini ingin mencegah pria itu untuk pergi. Dengan bodoh nya dia masih mencintai pria jahat yang telah merengut hidup nya. itulah mengapa kami nekat mengejar pria itu" Ucap Kibum meraung sambil memukul mukul kecil bahu Luhan seakan ia memang benar benar bodoh. Polisi itu menyeka air mata nya dengan cepat.

"Tenanglah anak muda, kami akan membantu kalian. Kami akan mengawal kalian" Ucap polisi itu dengan polos nya, ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah di tipu oleh opera sabun murahan yang sudah di pentaskan oleh Kibum. Mendengar kata kata itu semua yang ada di dalam makin gencar gencar nya menangis, mereka menangisi kebodohan polisi satu itu. setelah itu polisi itu terlihat berlari kearah teman nya, menceritakan sesuatu dan kembali menatap ke arah mereka semua sambil memberi aba aba untuk mengikuti mereka.

Dengan kawalan kedua polisi itu, dengan leluasa mereka mengemudikan mobil mereka menuju bandara, tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke bandara. Sesampai nya di bandara mereka turun dan berpamitan dengan polisi itu. setelah kepergian polisi itu, mereka dengan terburu berlari masuk ke dalam bandara tujuan penerbangan internasional.

Jinki membuka bagasi belakang sebelum berlari masuk, ia sadar ada seseorang yang mungkin sekarat di sana. Yup, orang itu adalah Eden. Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan nya, ia merangkak keluar dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. beberapa kali ia memuntahkan makan siang yang ia santap di kantin sekolah saat istrahat siang tadi.

Sesampai nya di ruang tunggu penerbangan, Tao langsung mengedarkan pandangan nya keseluruh penjuru ruang itu. semua membantu Tao mencari Kris. Hingga akhir nya Tao menatap sosok yang begitu ia kenal. Kris terlihat duduk di tempat nya, dalam diam ia sesekali melantunkan dengan kecil nyanyian yang ia dengan dari earphone nya. perlahan Tao mendekati sosok itu. tanpa Kris sadari, Tao sudah duduk di kursi yang tepat berada di belakang nya. mereka saling membelakangi dan tengelam dalam kehening untuk beberapa saat. Setelah lama diam. Tao memberanikan menatap ke belakang, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas punggung tegas Kris. Dengan nekat nya Tao mengambil sebelah earphone Kris, mengunakan nya di telinga nya dan itu berhasil membuat Kris terkejut. Kris melihat siapa orang yang melakukan hal itu pada nya.

Mata mereka menyatu, dalam sebuat tatapan yang dalam. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bernisiatif untuk berbicara. Mereka hanyut dalam lagu yang mereka dengar lewat ponsel Kris.

(Music Play – Soyou – Tell Me, Ost Lucky Romance)

 _ **naege malhaejwo**_

 _ **kkok damun neoui geu ipsullo malhaejwo**_

 _ **aeteuthan neoui du nuneuro malhaejwo**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Katakan padaku**_

 _ **Katakan padaku dengan bibirmu yang**_ _ **t**_ _ **e**_ _ **rt**_ _ **utup rapat**_ _ **itu**_

 _ **Katakan padaku dengan matamu yang merindu**_ _ **kan ku itu)**_

 _ **eonjebuteo sijakdoen geolkka**_

 _ **nae mam najochado al su eopseosseo**_

 _ **hoksi neoneun algo isseosseulkka**_

 _ **urin gateun goseul bogo ittneun geol**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Kapan ini**_ _ **semua**_ _ **bermula?**_

 _ **Hatiku bahkan tidak tahu**_ _ **kapan**_

 _ **Apakah kamu tahu**_ __ _ **?**_

 _ **Kita**_ _ **selalu**_ _ **menata**_ _ **p ke arah**_ _ **yang sama**_ _ **)**_

 _ **naege malhaejwo**_

 _ **kkok damun neoui geu ipsullo malhaejwo**_

 _ **aeteuthan neoui du nuneuro malhaejwo**_

 _ **neodo nae mamgwa gatdago**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Katakan padaku**_

 _ **Katakan padaku dengan bibirmu yang**_ _ **t**_ _ **e**_ _ **r**_ _ **tutup rapat**_ _ **itu**_

 _ **Katakan padaku dengan matamu yang merindu**_ _ **kan ku itu**_

 _ **Bahwa kamu**_ _ **juga**_ _ **merasakan hal**_ __ _ **yang sama**_ _ **)**_

 _ **neoreul saranghae**_

 _ **na cheoeumeuro haneun geu mal saranghae**_

 _ **iboda deo joheun mareun eopseo eoseo**_

 _ **naege malhaejwo**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Aku mencintaimu**_

 _ **Aku mengatakan ini untuk pertama kalinya,**_ _ **bahwa**_ _ **aku mencintaimu**_

 _ **Karena tidak ada kata lain yang lebih baik**_ _ **lagi**_ _ **dari ini**_

 _ **Katakan padaku**_ _ **)**_

 _ **ijebuteo sijakhaebolkka**_

 _ **nuga meonjeorado nan sanggwaneopseo**_

 _ **jigyeopdorok malhaejwodo joha**_

 _ **sarangiran jakku pyohyeonhaneun geot**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Haruskah kita memulainya sekarang?**_

 _ **Aku tidak peduli siapa yang**_ _ **memulai**_ _ **pertama**_

 _ **Aku tidak peduli seandainya kamu begitu banyak bicara**_

 _ **Cinta itu tentang mengekspresikan dirimu**_ _ **)**_

 _ **naege malhaejwo**_

 _ **kkok damun neoui geu ipsullo malhaejwo**_

 _ **aeteuthan neoui du nuneuro malhaejwo**_

 _ **neodo nae mamgwa gatdago**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Katakan padaku**_

 _ **Katakan padaku dengan bibirmu yang**_ _ **t**_ _ **e**_ _ **rt**_ _ **utup rapat**_ _ **itu**_

 _ **Katakan padaku dengan matamu yang merindu**_ _ **kan ku itu**_

 _ **Bahwa kamu**_ _ **juga**_ _ **merasakan hal yang sama**_

 _ **neoreul saranghae**_

 _ **na cheoeumeuro haneun geu mal saranghae**_

 _ **iboda deo joheun mareun eopseo eoseo**_

 _ **naege malhaejwo**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Aku mencintaimu**_

 _ **Aku mengatakan ini untuk pertama kalinya,**_ _ **bahwa**_ _ **aku mencintaimu**_

 _ **Karena tidak ada kata lain yang lebih baik**_ _ **lagi**_ _ **dari ini**_

 _ **Katakan padaku**_ _ **)**_

 _ **wae ijeya naege wasseulkka**_

 _ **jogeum neujeottjiman geuraedo gwaenchanha**_

 _ **sarang moreujiman duryeopji anha**_

 _ **neowa hamkke hal su ittdamyeon**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Mengapa kamu**_ _ **baru**_ _ **datang padaku sekarang?**_

 _ **Ini sedikit terlambat tapi tidak masalah**_

 _ **Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang cinta**_

 _ **tapi aku tidak merasa takut Jika aku bisa bersamamu**_ _ **)**_

 _ **malhaejwo**_

 _ **deo seodulleo wa geu ipsullo malhaejwo**_

 _ **deo gakkai wa du nuneuro malhaejwo**_

 _ **neodo nal saranghandago**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Katakan padaku**_

 _ **Katakan padaku dengan bibirmu yang**_ _ **t**_ _ **e**_ _ **rt**_ _ **utup rapat**_ _ **itu**_

 _ **Katakan padaku dengan matamu yang merindu**_ _ **kan ku itu**_

 _ **Bahwa kamu**_ _ **juga mencintai ku**_

 _ **neomu saranghae**_

 _ **gidaryeowattdeon geu hanmadi saranghae**_

 _ **nuguboda deo saranghaejulge neoreul**_

 _ **naege malhaejwo**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Aku**_ _ **sangat**_ _ **mencintaimu**_

 _ **Kata kata yang ku tunggu dari adalah 'Aku mencintai mu'**_

 _ **Aku akan mencintai mu lebih dari siapa pun**_

 _ **Katakan padaku**_ _ **)**_

 _ **neoreul saranghae**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Aku mencintaimu**_ _ **)**_

Mereka tenggelam dalam alunan musik itu, semua melodi itu seakan membuat mereka berbica lewat kedua mata yang saling menatap dengan lekat itu. setelah lagu itu berakhir Kris melepas earphone dari telinga nya, Tao pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini heumm...?" Tanya Kris dengan nada penuh tanya.

"Kenapa kau tak memberi tahu bahwa kau akan pergi?" tanya Tao dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar hanya dengan menanyakan hal itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"..." Kris tak bergeming, ia bahkan tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang tak di beri tahu bahwa kau akan pergi? Kau akan pergi ke mana? Seberapa lama? Kapan kau akan kembali? Apa alasan mu pergi?" Tanya Tao dengan suara yang terdengar serak. air mata nya mulai berjatuhan, beberapa kali ia memukul bahu Kris dengan lemah nya. Kris akhir nya mengenggam tangan Tao yang terus memukul nya itu dan menatap nya intens.

"Akan sulit bagi ku melepaskan mu dan berpamitan seperti orang pada umumnya. Dengan segenap kekuatan ku mencoba mengangap mu sebagai seorang teman, namun aku tak bisa." Jelas Kris dengan suara nya terdengar seperti kemarin, suara hangat yang terdengar putus asa. Tao menatap Kris dalam, ia sadar sudah menjadi orang egois kali ini. Ia memaksa Kris yang mencintai nya untuk menganggap nya sebagai seorang teman padahal ia masih memiliki perasaan pada Kris. Namun rasa nya pada Eden lebih besar, apa dia boleh menjadi orang egois untuk kali ini saja?

"Lalu kenapa harus pergi seperti ini" Tao terus menatap lekat Kris berharap mendapatkan jawaban yang dapat memuaskan nya.

"Aku ke sana untuk melanjutkan study ku, suasana barat mungkin bisa membuat ku lebih terkenal dari di sini" Ucap Kris sambil bercanda. Pengumuman keberangkatan pun terdengar, Tao pun mulai panik. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Batin nya berperang hebat. Kris bangkit dari tempat duduk nya dan membereskan semua barang bawaan nya bersiap untuk memasukin pesawat.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu di lain waktu. terima kasih telah ikut mengantarkan ku" Kris mengulurkan tangan nya sambil tersenyum cerah berharap Tao membalas uluran tangan nya itu. namun Tao menunduk tak berniat membalas uluran itu.

"Haha, baiklah kalau begitu... aku pergi dulu ya" Ujar Kris sambil menarik uluran tangan nya dan mengaruk kepala nya yang tak gatal. Ia pun mulai berbalik dan berjalan meinggalkan ruang tunggu keberangkatan. Terus berjalan, hingga akhir nya langkah nya terhenti, Tao memegangi ujung kemeja belakang nya. Tao sudah menangis sambil mengigit bibir nya.

"Jangan pergi... bisa kau tetap tinggal di sini" Ucap Tao sambil sesegukan. Kris tak berbalik, ia masih menatap lurus kedepan. Untuk beberapa saat Kris berfikir, namun... tekat nya sudah bulat, ia melanjutkan langkah nya tanpa memperdulikan Tao yang mulai jatuh berjongkok sambil menangis menatap kepergian nya. sedetik pun Kris tak ingin berbalik menatap Tao, ia tau kalau ia sampai berbalik dia tidak akan sanggup menahan air mata nya yang sudah terbendung.

Kris terus berjalan dengan sangat cepat menuju pesawat nya , ia mencari kursi nya dan mulai duduk dengan tenang. Ia diam sambil menatap hamparan landasan pesawat dengan mata nya yang membendung dan siap meledak kapan pun.

Di ruang tunggu pemberangkatan Tao menangis dengan hebat nya, apa dia sudah menjadi orang jahat? Apa yang ia lakukan sehingga seseorang terluka karena nya. Eden yang sudah kembali sehat berjalan dengan tenang dari kerumunan teman teman Tao yang sedari awal menatap Tao dan Kris dari kejauhan. Eden Terus berjalan hingga berhadapan dengan Tao yang terlihat lemah saat itu. ia berjongkok dan memeluk tubuh kekasih nya itu. berulang kali ia lontarkan kata kata penenang berharap Tao akan mereda.

Dan tanpa di ketahui oleh mereka, Kris menangis hebat di tempat duduk nya. ia menangis sesegukan dalam diam, mengigit bibir nya agar tak terlihat menyedihkan. Jika ia bisa teriak, dia akan berteriak dengan sangat keras.

Dan keberangkatan pesawat Kris mengakhiri kisah Kris dan Tao hari itu, entah kan mereka akan bertemu kembali...

THE END...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muahahahaha becanda.. #plak

To be continued… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya?

Pada siapa Tao akan jatuh pada akhir nya?

Apa Kris bisa mendapatkan Tao kembali? Atau malah Eden yang akan tetap bersama Tao hingga Akhir.

P.s : author ga janji bakal berjung Taoris loh #plak

Tetap ikuti cerita ini ya…. ^^

Akhir kata Author ucapkan terima kasih, Boleh minta review nya? Boleh dong kalau gak males di lanjutin ne wkwk...


	12. FIRST LOVE

Disclaimer :ceritanya punya saya,cast punya Tuhan,SMentertaiment,dan orang tua mereka,khusus taoris punya saya #plak#digebuk taoris shipper

Main Cast : TaoRis, EdenTao, KaiSoo, BaekYeol, SiBum, HunHan, and Secret Couple

Other Cast : -

Summary : masih ingatkah kau saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Tanpa saling mengenal tetapi ingin mengetahui satu sama lainnya

Chapter : 11 of ?

Genre : Romance,humor, Hurt/comfort

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai, pertukaran marga , Mpreg..

Rated : M (suatu saat bisa berubah-ubah)

Note : Tolong yang sudah membaca FF ini berikan reviewnya ya, itu yang menjadi penyemangat saya selama ini, review saja walau itu sangat pendek, kalau bisa sih yang panjang… please don't be silent readers…

Review :

Huang DiZie : jangan mewek.. masih panjang cerita nya mah. Ini uda di lanjutin, tapi Author ga janji bakal balikin hubungan Kris dan Tao. Keep reading and review ya.. Thanks...

YuRhachan : iya ini uda di lanjut, hahaha mereka bakal punya cerita dan kehidupan masing masing. Siapa yang bakal tau kedepan nya selain Author dan Tuhan muahahaha. Selalu ada pelangi setelah hujan toh, sabar aja menanti. Thanks uda baca dan review. Tetep ikuti ceritanya dan memberi review ya.

Wu shi : iya ne, kasian ya. Rencana Author siksa Kris lebih parah lagi ya kan? Muahahaah #digebuksamafansKris. Tetep baca dan review ya makasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktunya...

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **First Love**_ __ _ **:**_

 **Sepuluh Tahun Kemudian...**

Sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak kepergian Kris ke Canada. Banyak perubahan yang terjadi, mereka semua sudah lulus dari JYC Senior High School. Melewati masa kuliah mereka yang luar biasa berharga nya dan pada akhir nya mereka mendapatkan pekerjaan sesuai dengan keinginan masing masing. Mari author beritahu satu persatu.

Di mulai dari Kibum. ia menjadi seorang PD di suatu perusahaaan penyiaran yang bergengsi di Seoul. Tak ada yang bisa meragukan keahlian nya dalam memanegemen pekerjaan nya, ia bahkan bisa menghidupkan kembali acara acara yang hampir redup. Walau karirnya begitu cemerlang, namun asmara nya tidak begitu cerah. Entah mengapa ia tak bosan bosan nya mengikuti Pria Choi yang masih menjadi cinta nya saat ini.

Jinki... Dia berhasil mendirikan perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang fashion. Lebih spesifik nya di bidang Tas dan sepatu wanita. Brand yang ia ciptakan melegit di pasaran, Jinki juga bekerjasama dengan Yoona yang membangun perusahaan fashion di bidang mode pakaian. Sama dengan Kibum, sampai sekarang Jinki tak memiliki kekasih, menurut nya pekerjaan nya lebih penting dari urusan cinta.

Selanjutnya Ibu idaman semua pria, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Jongin semakin lama semakin manis, cinta mereka tidak luntur. masih sama persis dengan sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kyungsoo tak bekerja setelah menyelesaikan kuliah nya. ia hanya menjadi nyonya besar terhormat di keluarga Kim, ia sibuk mengurusi ke lima anak nya. Minhyun dan Minhyuk baru saja menduduki bangku SMA mereka. Mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama seperti Kyungsoo bersekolah dulu. Sedangkan Myungsoo, Jieun, dan Wonho sedang menduduki kelas lima SD.

Selanjut nya Luhan. Ia menjadi Dokter khusus kamar VVIP di sebuah rumah sakit bergengsi. Kepintaran nya dalam menangani semua pasien membuat nya berdiri di tempat nya sekarang. Banyak Pria mau pun wanita yang menyukai dan mengajak nya kencan buta. Namun ia menolak semua dengan sopan. sama seperti Jinki, Cinta bukan segalanya untuk nya.

Selanjut nya si Food Monster yang sudah menjadi normal setelah di tinggal Kyungsoo dulu. Ia berhasil membangun perusahan sederhana di bidang makanan, ia juga membuka beebrapa restoran sederhana yang populer di kalangan remaja. Sebagai CEO ia begitu sibuk sehingga lupa untuk mencari kekasih. Keluarga sudah menerima nya kembali, Appa nya sangat menyesal telah menelantar kan nya untuk beberapa Tahun.

Selanjut nya pasangan harmonis yang tak kalah manis nya dari pasangan Kyungsoo-Jongin. Siapa lagi kalau buka Suho-Lay. Suho menjadi CEO di perusahaan anak dari Siwon dan Lay menjadi seorang halyul Star, Ia menjadi seorang penyanyi serta choreographer terkenal. Suho dan Lay menikah beberapa tahun yang lalu dan mereka mempunyai anak berumur empat tahun. Nama nya Choi Minkyu, ia adalah seorang bocah lelaki yang sehat. Wajah nya sangat imut.

Selanjut nya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka sukses menjadi Halyul star sama seperti Lay. Baekhyun menjadi seorang penyanyi bersama Lay –Mereka Duo- yang juga berkecimpung di bidang seni peran alias seorang actor. sedangkan Chanyeol menjadi seorang member sebuah idol group, posisinya dalam group itu adalah rapper dan visual. Terkadang Chanyeol juga menerima tawar untuk bermain drama. Kabar buruk nya, mereka berdua tak lagi bersama. Setelah masuk dunia perkuliahan mereka bertengkar hebat dan putus. Chanyeol menyelingkuhi Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun kapok untuk memulai sebuah hubungan yang baru. Namun Baekhyun masih sangat sangat menyayangi Chanyeol. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Sayang nya mereka tak pernah berbicara setelah putus, mereka sama sama gengsi untuk jujur bahwa masih sama sama mencintai.

Dan yang terakhir Tao. Ia menjadi seorang pendiri dari CT entertaiment yang di pegang Oleh Sungjae –adik Changmin- sebagai CEO nya. Sebuah managemen yang menaugi banyak artis terkenal. Siapa yang tak tau CT entertaiment. Lay dan Baekhyun merupakan artis di bawah naungan CT entertaiment. Selain itu Tao juga nekat menjadi manager dari H2H –Duo Lay dan Baekhyun- di tengah padat nya pekerjaan nya. Eden menjalankan bisnis apa nya yang berada di korea dan ia berhasil menjadi orang kaya termuda di korea. Tao dan Eden Sudah bertunangan dua tahun yang lalu, namun mereka masih tidak tau kapan akan melanjut ke tahap yang lebih lanjut lagi, kedua nya sama sama terlarut dengan kesibukan mereka masing masing.

Jika di antara Reader ada yang ingin bertanya bagaimana keadaan Kris, sebaik nya jangan bertanya karena jujur Author juga gak tau Kris sedang apa dan di mana *nyanyibarengkerispatih *tuhkanbaper #abaikkan.

"Bakkie, Kau mendapat tawaran bermain drama" Ucap Tao sambil menyodorkan naskah drama ke hadapan Baekhyun. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di ruang tunggu artis. Lay menatap sekilas naskah tersebut setelah melihat gelagat malas dari Baekhyun.

"First Love... Aigoo... aku sangat iri pada mu, kau mendapat kan banyak tawaran bermain drama dan dengan mudah nya menolak nya" Komentar Lay setelah membaca judul naskah itu.

"Aku hanya tidak tertarik untuk memainkan drama yang terlalu mudah di tebak. Lagi pula kau terlalu cepat menikah Hyung, siapa yang mau melihat drama yang di peran kan oleh seseorang yang sudah menikah seperti mu" Ucap Baekhyun malas, ia masih sibuk dengan smartphone nya sedangkan Lay jawdrop mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti akan menyukai nya Baekki, coba lah baca dulu" saran Tao dengan senyuman misterius nya.

"Entah mengapa dari judul nya saja aku sudah malas, ku rasa cerita nya juga tak begitu menarik"Balas Baekhyun seadanya.

"Kalau kau menolak nya, biar aku saja yang mengantikan mu" Ujar Lay dengan nada candaan nya namun Baekhyun tak bergeming.

"Kau tidak akan menolak jika mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi lawan main mu" jelas Tao masih dengan misteri di senyum nya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Lay penasaran, Baekhyun masih tak bergeming.

"Pemeran utama nya ada tiga orang. Dua laki laki dan satu perempuan. Pemeran wanita nya sih belum di konfirmasi, tapi dari apa yang ku dengar kandidat nya adalah Park Boyoung atau Park Shinhye. Pemeran pria satu nya lagi sudah di konfirmasi..." Jelas Tao sambil mengantung kalimat nya di akhir. Namun Baekhyun masih terlihat tak penasaran, malah Lay yang makin penasaran.

"Omo... apa jangan jangan..." Lay terkejut dengan tebakan nya setelah lama berfikir. Tao hanya mengangguk pada Lay yang sudah sibuk sendiri.

"Jinja? Omo..." Lay masih tak percaya, berulang kali ia menatap Tao dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkan nya, nanti saat kita pulang ke apaterment aku akan mencoba membaca nya" Ucap Baekhyun sambil meletakan Smartphone nya sembarang dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tao dan Lay bisa dengan jelas melihat artikel yang tertampil di smartphone yang Baekhyun tinggalkan tadi. Itu adalah artikel tentang pihak Agency Chanyeol yang mengkomfirmasi bahwa dia akan memeran kan drama berjudul First Love itu.

Tanpa di sadari Baekhyun termenung menatap refleksi nya di cermin, nama Chanyeol terus terngiang di pikiran nya. haruskah ia mengambil peran dalam drama itu. jujur saja ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Sudah sangat lama ia tak bertatapan atau sekedar menyapa saat bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Setelah tersadar dari fantasi nya Baekhyun mengelengkan kepala nya dan memutuskan membasuh muka nya yang tampak lelah.

...

Luhan berjalan dengan sangat lelah dari rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja menuju halte terdekat. Tubuhnya terasa mau remuk setelah melewati hari yang begitu melelahkan hari ini, ia harus berlari ke sana dan kemari akibat kecelakaan yang terjadi menimpa seorang pasien yang merupakan pasien VVIP di rumah sakit itu.

Karena sibuk merengangkan badan nya, ia terus berjalan tanpa memandang lurus kedepan. Ia menabrak seseorang dengan cukup keras dan mereka berhasil jatuh karena limbung dan tak bisa menyeimbangkan badan mereka. Alhasil Luhan jatuh dengan kepala nya yang terantuk keras dan pria yang di tabrak nya jatuh menimpa nya.

Setelah mengaduh sebentar sambil mengusap kepala nya, Luhan mengedarkan padangan nya pada orang yang di tabrak nya tadi. Ada sesuatu yang tak beres terjadi pada mereka. Pria itu jatuh tepat dengan posisi yang sangat tidak etis, wajah nya sekarang tepat berada di selangkangan Luhan.

"Kyaaaaa! Dasar mesum! Menyikir dari ku!" Luhan dengan cepat bangkit dan memukul Pria yang tadi ia tabrak mengunakan tas nya. berulang kali Luhan berteriak minta tolong karena sudah di lecehkan dan dengan bantuan orang orang yang mendekat mereka semua memukul Pria yang di tabrak Luhan tadi.

Mobil sport silver metalic melintas di dekat tempat kejadian itu, orang yang memlintas itu ternyata Sungjae, ia baru pulang dari kantor nya. Sungjae tak sengaja melihat Luhan yang di kelilingi orang ramai. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berhenti, setelah cukup dekat Sungjae memegang bahu Luhan dan itu membuat Luhan menatap nya.

"Ahhh Sungjae-ya.. tolong aku, seorang pria mesum ingin melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada ku" Luhan berjalan menuju belakang Sungjae, ia ingin berlindung. Dengan Emosi Sungjae mendekati Pria itu dan bersiap melayangkan pukulannya, namun niat nya berhenti ketika ia melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"Oh Sehun?" Sungjae terkejut. ia pun menyuruh orang orang berhenti memukuli Sehun dan meyuruh mereka semua bubar, tak lupa ia membungkuk meminta maaf beberapa kali.

"Hei! Sungjae! Kenapa kau menyuruh semua nya pergi seharus nya pria mesum seperti dia harus di beri pelajaran" Ucap Luhan geram sendiri, Sungjae menatap nya sambil berusaha menenangkan nya.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenar nya?" tanya Sungjae.

"Aku tak melihat jalan ku dan tak sengaja menabrak nya, namun ketika terjatuh, pria itu sengaja mecium... itu... daerah ini" Ucap Luhan menjelaskan dan berakhir dengan menunjuk daerah privasi nya.

"Aku langsung kesal dan memukul nya, seharus nya kau juga ikut memukul nya dong, kau kan adik dari teman ku mengapa malah membela dia?" Ujar Luhan kesal sendiri, Sungjae menepuk kepala nya pelan.

"Hyung... minta maaflah, ini salah mu" Ucap Sungjae serba salah, ia terlihat ingin menceritakan sesuatu namun ia tak bisa.

"Mwo?! Salah ku? Hahaha, salah ku memang menabrak nya tapi kenapa dia harus mencium itu... Ahhhh dasar mesum!" Luhan mulai frustasi.

"Ini hanya salah faham, minta maaf lah" Ucap Sungjae sekali lagi, ia benar benar memaksa Luhan untuk meminta maaf.

"Andwae! Aku tidak Akan mau minta maaf, dia yang jelas jelas bersalah karena telah melecehkan ku" Ucap Luhan bersikeras. Dia ikut bingung, Sungjae di pihak siapa sebenar nya.

"Hyung. Dia hanya tak dapat melihat Hyung" Ucap Sungjae pelan setelah sempat melihat Sehun yang mengaduh di tempat nya.

"Mwo! Tidak melihat? Kurang besar apa lagi badan ku ini" Ucap Luhan membesarkan volume nya. Sungjae langsung menutup mulut Luhan agar dia tak mengoceh lebih dari ini.

"Dia tidak bisa melihat" Sungjae berbisik. Luhan pun terdiam di tempat nya, ia membeku merasa bahwa ia adalah satu satu nya yang salah di sini. Jika kita menabrak seseorang yang tidak bisa melihat dan menuduh nya hingga iya di hakimi tanpa bisa melawan.

Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sungjae dan mulai berjalan dengan gontai menuju Pria lemah yang terbaring dengan luka di sekujur tubuh nya.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Ucap Luhan dengan nada bergetar, ia mencoba membantu pria itu untuk mendudukan diri nya. namun bantuan nya langsung di tepis oleh Sehun, ia tak berkata sepatah kata pun. Melihat itu Sungjae membantu Sehun berdiri.

"Gwaenchana Sehun-ah? Mau ku antarkan ke rumah sakit?" Ucap Sungjae saat membantu Sehun berdiri.

"Anniyo nan gwaenchanayo" Ucap Sehun menolak tawaran Sungjae. Luhan hanya bisa terdiam di tempat nya, ia merasa bahwa diri nya adalah orang paling jahat di dunia.

"Aku akan mengatarkan mu pulang. Kajja" Sungjae menuntun Sehun memasuki mobil nya.

"Hyung pulanglah, biar aku yang mengantarkan nya ke rumah" Ucap Sungjae menenangkan Luhan dan setelah itu masuk ke mobil nya dan melaju meninggalkan Luhan dengan semua rasa bersalah nya.

Setelah itu Luhan memutuskan pulang ke apartmen nya. sesampai nya di apartmen ia melihat Baekhyun sedang bertingkah aneh di ruang TV. Ia terlihat ingin membaca sebuah naskah, namun detik berikut nya ia menutup naskah itu, mebuka kembali dan kembali menutup nya terus melakukan itu berulang ulang kali. Perlu kalian ketahui semejak bekerja Kibum, Baekhyun, Tao, Jinki dan Luhan memutuskan tinggal bersama.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan" Tanya Luhan mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk di samping nya. Baekhyun terkejut bukan main kedapatan bertingkah aneh.

"A-aku hanya memeriksa naska tawaran drama untuk ku" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit tergagap.

"Ooohh" Hanya itu tanggapan Luhan. Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang begitu kelelahan.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku begitu lelah, seharian lari kesana kemari untuk menangani pasien dan baru saja aku pulang, kejadian buruk lain nya menimpa ku" Ucap Luhan sambil memijat pelipis nya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Luhan hanya mengeleng dan berkata 'aku tak ingin membahas nya' . Baekhyun pun mengerti dan tak bertanya lebih dalam lagi.

"Yang lain belum pulang?" Tanya Luhan sambil memeriksa smartphone nya.

"Tao sedang mandi, Jinki belum pulang dan Kibum sedang sibuk membantu tim editor untuk proyek mereka yang harus tayang besok" Ujar Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kau pulang begitu cepat? Biasa nya kau akan pulang pukul tiga" Ujar Luhan masih sibuk dengan smartphone nya.

"Kebetulan jadwal ku tidak begitu padat hari ini" Ucap Baekhyun yang mulai mengambil naskah yang sedari awal ingin dia baca. Tak lama kemudian Tao bergabung dengan mereka membawa cemilan dan beberapa kaleng beer.

"Aku benar benar ingin bunuh diri" Ujar Tao begitu menduduki diri nya di sofa, Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya melihat nya sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Luhan.

"Baekhyun tak memberikan jawaban atas partisipasi nya dalam drama itu" Jawab Tao mendramatisir.

"Kau akan menolak nya lagi? Oh ayolah kau sangat beruntung bisa menjadi seorang artis kenapa memilih milih pekerjaan mana yang harus kau lakukan. Kau harus merasakan pekerjaan yang aku kerjakan atau kau mau kita bertukar tempat saja?" Ujar Luhan Panjang lebar.

"Aku rasa dia tak akan menolak nya kali ini, lawan main nya... kau tau siapa?" Tanya Tao sambil membuka kaleng bir nya dan menyeruput nya perlahan.

"Siapa" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Chanyeol" Ucap Tao dan itu berhasil membuat Luhan menjadi semangat.

"Omo, apa yang kau tunggu?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengoyang badan Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun tak bergeming, ia masih sibuk membaca naskah itu dengan seksama.

"Aku menolak nya, ini sudah final" Ujar Baekhyun sambil meletakan naskah itu di meja, padahal ia baru membaca beberapa lembar.

"Mwo! Aishhh kenapa lagi?" Tanya Tao frustasi, entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun dengan seenak nya menolak tawaran drama.

"Aku hanya tidak tertarik" Ucap Baekhyun tanpa mau menjelaskan lebih detail lagi, melihat itu Tao langsung tersenyum jahat dan bersiap mengeluarkan senjata rahasia nya yang akan membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah, aku tak bisa mencegah mu kali ini, aku harus menelpon 'nya' untuk kabar yang mungkin bisa membuat nya bahagia" Ujar Tao dengan nada jahat dan sengaja menekan kan pada kata 'nya' tanpa menyebutkan siapa orang tersebut. Baekhyun kembali bersikap acuh tak acuh, dengan senyum yang semakin menjadi jadi Tao mengotak atik sesuatu di ponsel nya.

"Yeobosaeyo, omo apa kabar mu Hyoyeon PD nim. Ahh aku? Aku baik baik saja. Sayang sekali harus mengatakan ini pada mu, seperti nya Baekhyun menolak lagi kali ini. Ahh ne, Mwo? Keybum sshi akan menjadi kandidat selanjut nya, ahh ne-" belum sempat Tao meyelesaikan perbincangannya Baekhyun sudah menarik ponsel Tao dan mematikan sambungan telfon tersebut.

"Mwo? Keybum akan menggantikan ku? Kenapa kau tak mengatakan pada ku" Tanya Baekhyun mulai emosi. Ia tau betul betapa licik nya rival nya yang satu itu. mereka sudah saling membenci sejak awal debut, di tambah lagi Keybum juga menyukai Chanyeol. Ia tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana jika Chanyeol dan Keybum bermain dalam satu drama. Bisa bisa iblis kecil itu akan bergelantungan pada Chanyeol dua puluh empat jam.

"Kau tak bertanya , lagian aku sudah tau dari awal kalau kau akan menolak peran ini" Ucap Tao sembari melihat kuku nya sombong, dalam hati nya ia sungguh senang Baekhyun bisa terjebak dalam perangkap yang sudah ia rancang.

"Sekarang telfon kembali dan katakan pada mereka aku menerima peran ini. Kalau perlu buat kontrak eksklusi sekarang. Berikan denda pinalti yang cukup tinggi jika aku menolak dan ingin berhenti di tengah jalan" Ucap Baekhyun kelabakan sambil menyodorkan smartphone Tao.

"Oke... Call! Aku akan segera memberitahu mereka" Ujar Tao riang dengan suara yang di buat seperti anak kecil. Sungguh, yang tadi di telfon nya adalah Kibum dan Tao yakin sekarang Kibum terbodoh bodoh di tempat nya karena mendengar omong kosong dari Tao tadi . Tao pun mengirim kabar gembira itu pada pihak yang bersangkutan. Tak lama kemudian terdengar seseorang memasuki kode kunci apatermen, seseorang memasuki apatermen. Seorang Pria Jangkung berwajah tampan masuk sambil membawa beberapa kotak pizza dan juga cola.

"Minhyuk? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat adik sepupu nya itu.

"Anniyo aku hanya berkunjung, apa Eomma ada di sini?" Tanya Minhyuk sambil mengedarkan padangan nya mencari seseorang, yang jelas bukan Kyungsoo. Jelas jelas Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang melakukan makan malam bisnis bersama keluarga rekan kerja Jongin.

"Kyungsoo? Aku tidak melihat nya hari ini" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Duduklah Minhyuk, omo kau sudah menjadi seorang pria dewasa sekarang. Lama tidak melihat mu" Ucap Luhan kagum melihat Minhyuk yang sudah menjadi seorang Pria tinggi dan tampan. Lihatlah kulit nya yang tan, hidung nya yang terpahat sempurna serta senyuman manis nya yang mampu membuat orang dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta. Luhan memang sudah lama tak melihat Minhyuk karena enam tahun Luhan berada di amerika untuk berkuliah kedokteran.

"Minhyun mana? Kau tidak mengajak nya?" tanya Tao sambil membuka kotak pizza yang di bawa oleh Minhyuk.

"Anni, dia sedang berkencan dengan kekasih nya" Ucap Minhyuk yang masih celengak celenguk mencari seseorang.

"Ah... Ji Seonsaengnim memang daebak, ia mengencani seseorang berumur lima belas tahun" Ucap Baekhyun setelah mendengar perkataan Minhyuk tadi.

"Minhyun berumur lima belas tahun dan Ji Seonsaengnim berumur tiga puluh empat tahun.. waaaahhh aku bingung kenapa Jongin Ahjussi mengizinkan mereka berpacaran. Jelas jelas umur Jongin Ahjussi dan Ji Seonsaengnim tidak berbeda jauh. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa kejam nya hidup ini" Ujar Tao tak habis pikir. Entah di mulai dari mana, tiba tiba saja mereka sudah menjalin hubungan.

"Jinki Hyung mana?" Tanya Minhyuk masih celingak celinguk kesekitar. Semua menatap Minhyuk detik itu juga. Sekarang terungkap sudah alasan kenapa Minhyuk tanpa alasan datang ke sini.

"Wae?" tanya Minhyuk karena di pandangi seperti itu. ya.. bukan rahasia umum lagi, semua orang tau kalau Minhyuk menyimpan perasaan pada Jinki. Minhyun dan Minhyuk sama sama aneh, mereka menyukai seseorang yang jauh tautan umur nya dengan mereka.

...

Luhan terlambat bangun hari ini, ia kelabakan menyadari bahwa dia satu satu nya orang yang tidak dibangunkan dan ia sudah cukup terlambat untuk berangkat kerja. Dengan kecepatan ekspres Luhan membersihkan diri nya dan bersiap menuju kantor nya. setelah keluar dari apaterment nya, Luhan berlari kecil menuju halte terdekat. Sesampai nya di halte dengan cemas ia terus menunggu Bus. Berulang kali ia menatap jam nya dan terus merutuki diri nya yang bangun terlambat. Ini semua pasti karena ia sangat keletihan semalam, di tambah lagi mereka begadang bersama Minhyuk semalam.

Setelah Bus yang ia tunggu datang dengan terburu ia menaiki bus itu. semua bangku hampir penuh, ia mengedarkan padangan nya berharap menemukan bangku kosong. Ia melihat satu bangku kosong di barisan paling belakang. Dengan senyuman manis nya ia mulai berjalan dan duduk di bangku kosong itu. setelah duduk ia mengeluarkan smartphone nya, berusaha menghubungi asisten nya dan memberitahukan bahwa ia akan terlambat masuk kerja. Setelah mengirim pesan pada asisten nya. ia menyamankan diri nya dan mengedarkan padangan nya kesekitar. Pandangan nya berhenti tepat pada orang yang duduk tepat di sebelah nya, ia langsung membeku.

Di samping nya sudah duduk seseorang yang ia kenal. Pria tampan dengan bekas memar di wajah nya. Oh Sehun... Luhan terpaku melihat pria itu, setelah di perhatikan dengan seksama ternyata Sehun memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan. Hidung nya sangat mancung, bibir tipis nya yang berwarna pink alami serta kulit putih salju yang ia miliki.

Di tengah kesibukan nya memandangi Sehun tanpa di sengaja Sehun memalingkan wajah nya ke arah nya dan itu berhasil membuat dia gelagapan. Dengan cepat ia menatap lurus ke depan namun detik berikut nya di menepuk Kening nya. ia lupa kalau Sehun tak bisa melihat. Tak lama kemudian sang supir menghentikan bus nya dan berteriak ke belakang.

"Sehun-ah.. waktu nya kau turun" Ucap Supir itu dengan nada ramah di iringin senyuman. Mendengar itu Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduk nya perlahan. dengan pelan ia terus berjalan sambil meraba jalan nya dengan hati hati. Melihat kepergian Sehun tanpa di komandoi tubuh nya ikut berdiri mengikuti Sehun dengan tenang di belakang nya.

"Gomawo Ahjussi" Ucap Sehun ramah pada supir itu sebelum turun. Seperti nya mereka sudah lama saling kenal, terlihat dari keakraban yang terjalin di antara mereka.

Setelah mereka turun bus itu pun melaju dengan tenang. Sehun berjalan dengan tenang tanpa bantuan tongkat seperti ia benar benar sudah menghafal jalan mana dan ke mana harus berjalan. Luhan yang seakan lupa bahwa ia harus bekerja terus mengikuti Sehun. Ia penasaran tetang pria satu itu. setelah berjalan kira kira sepuluh menit, Sehun masuk ke sebuah toko. Luhan lantas mengikuti pria itu, sesampai nya di dalam toko itu Luhan kehilangan Sehun.

"Selamat datang, selamat melihat lihat" Sapa seorang Pria berparas manis bernametag Yoon Sanha. Sepertinya dia adalah salah satu karyawan di toko itu. Luhan tersenyum canggung dan berpura pura melihat lihat semua pajangan yang di jual di toko itu. baru ia sadari bahwa ini adalah toko kerajinan tangan keramik. Banyak vas bunga yang unik di sana, piring piring cantik serta lampu tidur unik yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Eummm, seperti nya aku melihat seorang pria masuk ke sini dan... kurasa ia menghilang" Ujar Luhan pada Sanha setelah lama melihat lihat barang di situ.

"Pria? Siapa?" Tanya Sanha terlihat berfikir, ia tak mengerti maksud Luhan.

"Eumm pria tinggi berkulit putih pucat dengan rabut coklat yang masuk sebelum aku datang ke sini" Jelas Luhan mencoba mendeskripsikan ciri ciri Sehun. Sanha terlihat mengangguk-angguk kan kepala nya setelah mendapatkan siapa yang di maksud oleh Luhan. Perlahan Sanha memandangi Luhan dari atas hingga bawah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Luhan.

"Apa anda seorang dokter?" Tanya Sanha sopan setelah melihat jas putih yang Luhan kenakan.

"Eummm.." Jawab Luhan singkat, ia masih menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan tadi.

"Apa yang anda maksud Oh Sehun?" Tanya Sanha lagi.

"Eummm, ya.. mungkin.." Jawab Luhan ragu. Sungguh sampai sekarang ia tak mengetahui nama pria itu, semalam Sungjae menyebutkan nama pria itu namun ia tak betul betul mengingat nya.

"Ahhh dia adalah pemilik tempat ini, dia adalah pembuat kerajinan yang sangat terampil" Jelas Sanha dengan nada penuh kebanggaan. Luhan terlihat mengangguk kecil setelah mengetahui itu.

"Apa kau bisa mengantarkan aku bertemu dengan nya? tapi aku ingin kau merahasiakan kedatangan ku. Aku hanya akan mengikuti mu, namun jangan bilang aku bersama mu. Aku hanya ingin melihat nya" Ucap Luhan menjelaskan yang hanya di balas senyuman tanda mengerti dari Sanha. Setelah itu Sanha menyuruh Luhan menunggu sebentar, Sanha terlihat menuju ke dapur mengambil sesuatu. Setelah itu Sanha kembali membawa beberapa cookies dan Teh hijau.

"Kajja ikut aku Lu... Luhan sshi" Ucap Sanha setelah mengeja nametag Luhan. Luhan pun mengikuti Sanha. Sanha membawa Luhan menuju sebuah ruangan tempat membuat kerajinan keramik dan kaca. Disana terlihat dua pria yang sedang sibuk membuat kerajinan kramik, yang Satu Sehun dan yang satu lagi seseorang yang Luhan tidak ketahui.

"Hei Sanha, kau membawa cemilan?" Tanya Pria yang di ketahui bernama Woohyun, menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tak ia kenali Woohyun bertanya pada Sanha dengan bahasa isyarat. Sanha mendekati Woohyun dan membisikan semua. Woohyun pun mengangguk mengerti setelah itu menunduk sopan sebagai perkenalan pada Luhan, Luhan membalas dengan membungkukkan badan nya sopan. Luhan kemudian memerhatikan Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan tanah liat di tangan nya. Sanha mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk di kursi dekat situ dan berpamitan pada mereka untuk kembali bekerja.

Lama Luhan memperhatikan Sehun, entah kenapa ia tak bisa memalingkan pandangan nya pada Sehun. Tanpa di sadari Luhan menghabiskan dua jam lebih untuk memerhatikan Sehun.

"Woohyun-ah..." Sehun berbicara setelah lama diam, Woohyun memandang Sehun sekilas.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Woohyun.

"Apa kau menganti parfum mu?" tanya Sehun penasaran, seakan mengerti apa yang di bicarakan Sehun, ia pun menatap Luhan sekilas. Luhan kelabakan, ia mengisyarat kan pada Woohyun agar mengatakan bahwa dia tak berada di sini.

"Anniyo, aku tidak menganti parfum ku. Mungkin saja aroma dari teh hijau itu" Ucap Woohyun masih memandang Luhan, Sedangkan Luhan sudah menghembus nafas lega.

"Eummm... begitu..." Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Ahh sepertinya ini sudah waktunya makan siang, pergilah makan siang dengan Sanha. Aku akan tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi" Ucap Sehun masih sibuk dengan piringan tanah liat di tangan nya.

"Ahh baiklah, aku akan segera kembali setelah makan siang. Kau jangan lupa makan Sehun-ah" Ucap Woohyun sambil melepas celemek nya dan mencuci tangan nya yang berlumur tanah liat. Setelah itu Luhan memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Woohyun keluar dari situ meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di sana.

Setelah sampai di ruangan utama tempat awal Luhan bertemu Sanha. Luhan langsung menarik Woohyun menuju tempat Sanha duduk.

"Ayo makan siang, aku yang traktir" Ucap Luhan spontan, Sanha dan Woohyun terkejut mendengar penuturan itu. hei mereka baru kenal beberapa waktu yang lalu dan sekarang Luhan sudah bertindak seperti mereka sudah kenal lama. Tak ada pilihan lain, mereka pun menuruti permintaan Luhan.

Mereka pergi kesebuah restoran mewah dekat situ. Woohyun dan Sanha terkagum kagum dengan restoran itu, jarang jarang mereka bisa makan di tempat seperti ini.

"Pesan lah makanan apa pun yang kalian ingin kan , aku akan mentraktir kalian. Tapi.. sebagai gantinya ceritakan pada ku tentang sesuatu" mendegar penuturan Luhan, Sanha dan Woohyun memesan banyak makanan yang mereka ingin kan.

"Cerita apa?" Tanya Woohyun pada Luhan setelah memesan banyak makanan.

"Ceritakan pada ku tentang Sehun" Ucap Luhan penasaran. Sanha hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Apa kau menyukai Boss kami Luhan Sshi" Ucap Sanha spontan dan itu membuat Luhan menggeleng cepat.

"Anniyo... aku hanya penasaran saja. Ceritakan pada ku" Ucap Luhan.

"Cerita tentang apa?" Tanya Woohyun lagi.

"Apa saja" Ucap Luhan sangking penasaran.

"Ahhh baiklah, aku akan menceritakan pada mu semua yang bisa aku ceritakan. Aku dan sanha adalah teman nya sejak kecil, perkenalkan nama ku Nam Woohyun dan pria jelek ini Yoon Sanha. Eumm nama teman ku itu Oh Sehun. Dia anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Dia memiliki satu Noona yang sangat menyebalkan bernama Oh Soo Jung" Woohyun mulai bercerita panjang lebar, sedangkan Sanha sewot sendiri ketika di bilang jelek oleh Woohyun.

"Oh Soo jung? Krystal maksud mu?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba menghentikan cerita Woohyun.

"Eh? Kau mengenal nya?" Tanya Woohyun bingung.

"Sangat mengenal nya, kami bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dulu dan aku tau seberepa menyebalkan nya dia. Oke lanjutkan cerita mu" ujar Luhan.

"Eumm umur Sehun sekarang dua puluh dua tahun. Selain kami berdua, Sehun memiliki satu sahabat lagi nama nya Shim Sungjae." Jelas Woohyun lagi.

"Sungjae? Ahh pantas saja Sungjae mengenal nya" Ucap Luhan yang lagi-lagi memotong pembicaraan Woohyun.

"Kau mengenal Sungjae?" Tanya Sanha penasaran.

"Eummm dia adik dari teman ku, Shim Changmin" jawab Luhan seadan nya. Sanha dan Woohyun hanya mengangguk.

"Ahhh aku lupa menanyakan ini, di mana kalian saling mengenal" Tanya Sanha penasaran pada Luhan.

"Ahh itu... semalam aku melakukan kesalahan yang membuat wajah Sehun seperti sekarang ini. Maka dari itu aku merasa tak enak hati pada nya" Jelas Luhan.

"Lalu kau ingin meminta maaf pada nya?" Tanya Woohyun yang sekarang sibuk dengan santapan yang ada di depan nya. Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Lupakan saja, Sehun bukan orang yang pendendam. Mungkin dia sudah melupakan hal itu. dia kan sudah biasa mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak adil.. Akhhh" Sanha menyengol lengan Woohyun di tengah cerita dan itu membuat Woohyun mengaduh. Sanha rasa Woohyun terlalu banyak bercerita.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Anniyo.." Jawab Sanha sambil tersenyum, detik berikut nya ia kembali melempar Death glare pada Woohyun yang hanya di tanggapi dengan wajah bingung Woohyun.

"Ahhh aku penasaran tentang satu hal" Ucap Luhan mengantung kalimat nya di akhir.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sanha.

"Apakah Sehun.. Eummm dia tidak bisa melihat sejak kapan?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Dia tidak bisa melihat sejak umur sebelas tahun, itu bukan bawaan dari lahir" jawab Sanha. Luhan terlihat mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa penyebab nya?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Ahh Mian Luhan Sshi, kami tidak bisa menceritakan hal itu pada mu. Sehun sendiri jarang membicarakan hal ini pada orang 'Asing'." Jawab Sanha Cepat dan ia sengaja menekankan kata 'Asing' agar Luhan mengerti dan tak bertanya lebih dalam lagi. Luhan yang mengerti pun mempersilahkan Sanha dan Woohyun untuk kembali menikmati makan mereka.

...

Luhan kembali ke apatermen lebih cepat hari ini, setelah mengirimkan pesan bahwa ia tak bisa masuk kerja pada asisten nya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Setelah selesai mandi ia memilih bergabung bersama Baekhyun yang lagi lagi sudah ada di apatermen.

"Akhir akhir ini kau sering pulang cepat. Apa kepopuleran mu sudah menurun?" tanya Luhan iseng pada Baekhyun.

"Aku baru selesai rekaman OST dari drama yang akan aku perankan bersama Chanyeol" Ucap Baekhyun malas.

"Jinja? Ku harap kau akan berduet dengan nya. aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana kau akan bertemu dengan nya di ruang rekaman" Luhan mulai mengoda Baekhyun dan tertawa dengan keras setelah mengoda Baekhyun.

"Memang, lagu ini duet antara ku dengan Chanyeol..." Jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah datar nya. Luhan jawdrop sambil memandang tak percaya.

"Lalu bagaimana tadi kau bertemu dengan nya? apa kalian saling menyapa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Dia memaksa komposer itu melakukan rekaman secara terpisah dengan alasan sibuk" Jelas Tao yang baru bergabung bersama mereka, Luhan menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun.

"Nanti saat mulai Syuting, kau akan meminta produser merekam scene drama kalian secara terpisah juga?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Sempat dia melakukan itu aku akan menendang nya keluar dari agency ku. Biar dia tau rasa bagaimana memulai dari awal" Ucap Tao berpura pura marah.

"Kapan interview tentang drama itu akan di lakukan? Aku benar benar penasaran sekilas tentang drama ini. Kau tau kan film yang di garap oleh Hyeoyeon PD tak pernah ada yang rating nya buruk." Tanya Luhan semangat.

"Beberapa hari lagi, setelah Soundtrack Pra drama yang mereka rekam itu di rilis. Di interview itu mereka secara live akan menyanyikan lagu itu bersama" Jelas Tao dengan wajah Evil nya. Baekhyun terlihat malas sedangkan Luhan terus menjerit heboh.

"Omo apa aku harus meminta izin kerja untuk menonton nya secara Live" Ucap Luhan kembali mengoda Baekhyun.

"Lay dan Jinki saja akan datang, kau juga harus datang Luhan." Timpal Tao, mereka mulai mengoda Baekhyun dengan gencar gencarnya.

Di tengah tengah tawa senang Tao dan Luhan dalam mengoda Baekhyun, tiba tiba smartphone milik Tao berbunyi. Di sana tertera dengan jelas nama Eden yang membuat Tao tersenyum, sebelum menjawab panggilan itu ia mengisyaratkan Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk diam.

"Yobosaeyo Booya~ Wae?" nada bicara Tao langsung berubah mengemaskan yang mengundang tawa jahil dari Baekhyun dan Luhan. Eden sendiri tersenyum di seberang sana.

"Sedang apa eoh? Apa kau sibuk. Aku akan melakukan interview pengusaha muda terbaik tahun ini. Bisa kau menonton nya" Jelas Eden.

"Anniyo.. aku pasti akan menonton nya" Ujar Tao masih dengan nada imut nya.

"Tuan, acaranya akan segera di mulai" Suara seseorang terdengar dari sambungan telfon Eden.

"Ahh akan segera di mulai, sudah dulu ya" Eden berpamitan dan langsung mematikan sambungan telfon itu. Tao dengan cepat merebut remote Tv dari Baekhyun yang sibuk mengonta ganti chanel TV, Tak di hiraukan tatapan horror Baekhyun yang shock karena remote itu di rebut dari nya. Tao pun menekan chanel yang di maksud oleh Eden dan menyimpan remote itu di kantong nya. itu arti nya tidak ada yang boleh menganti chanel itu hingga acara berakhir. Di layar LCD TV itu sudah di mulai acara berjudul The Winner.

"Baiklah pemirsa, kembali lagi bersama saya Song Hae kyo. Masih dengan orang orang berhasil di sekeliling kita. Nah pada malam ini kita kedatangan pengusaha muda yang berulang kali kita undang namun baru kali ini memenuhi undangan kita. Siapa dia? Pasti semua sudah penasaran kan? Mari saya perkenalkan, ini dia Eden Park" Pembawa acara itu dengan penuh pesona memperkenalkan Eden dan di sambut tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton studio.

"Annyeonghaseyo" Eden tersenyum ramah dari tempat nya dan itu membuat semua penonton studio makin bersorak dengan lantang nya.

"Omo ternyata Eden sshi memiliki banyak pengemar dari berbagai kalangan. Bagaimana kesan pertama Eden sshi setelah di nobatkan sebagai pengusaha muda yang juga menjadi ikon calon menantu terbaik korea?" Tanya Hae kyo sambil bertepuk tangan kagum.

"Aku tak pernah benar benar berpikir bahwa aku cocok mendapat kan gelar itu. aku akan lebih nyaman jika di anggap sebagai orang yang biasa saja" Jawab Eden sambil bercanda, mencoba merendah.

"Selain tampan, Eden sshi ternyata orang yang suka bercanda ya. Ah berhubung di sini kita bukan untuk membicarakan tentang bisnis. Mari kita tanya tanya pertanyaan tentang hal hal yang mungkin belum di ketahui oleh banyak orang" Ucap HaeKyo sambil membolak balik kartu kecil yang ada di tangan nya.

"Oke baiklah... yang pertama. Ahh semua orang tau bahwa Eden sshi sangat sukses. Berapa aset pribadi yang Eden sshi miliki di usia nya yang semuda ini. Ayo kita lihat" tak lama kemudian jumlah aset serta apa yang Eden miliki terlihat dengan jelas di layar munitor yang berada di belakang kursi Eden dan Haekyo. Melihat itu semua orang di studio mulai tercengang.

"Omo, apakah ini uang? Berapa digit itu? ternyata Eden sshi sangat kaya raya. Wah bagaimana bisa orang semuda Eden sshi menghasilkan aset pribadi sebanyak itu. lihat lah sebuah villa, rumah mewah daerah gangnam, sebuah toserba dan omo cukup sudah. Mari ke pertanyaan selanjut nya saja. Eummm di ketahaui Eden sshi merupakan seorang keturunan Korea-Canada dan China. Bagaimana kabar kedua orang tua mu?" Tanya Haekyo sambil membaca kertas yang ada di tangan nya.

"Ahhh Appa ku sangat sehat. Appa Ku masih cemerlang dengan karir nya di canda: Jawab Eden menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana dengan Ibu Eden sshi?" Tanya Haekyo.

"Beliau meninggal dunia beberapa waktu yang lalu" Ucap Eden dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih.

"Omo.. maafkan saya sudah menanyakan hal itu. kami semua ikut merasakan sedih dan duka atas kepergian beliau. Semoga ia tenang di sana. Wah ini lah sisi sisi yang terungkap dari seorang Eden park. Mari ke pertanyaan selanjut nya dan seperti nya pertanyaan ini bisa menjawab rasa penasaran semua orang yang ada di studio maupun semua yang sedang menonton. Di ketahui bahwa Eden sshi sangat tertutup dengan kehidupan pribadi. Kami belum pernah mendengar bahwa Eden sshi berkencan dan dekat dengan seseorang. Apa Eden sshi memiliki seorang pacar? Atau masih single? Mungkin kita bisa cocok jika di sandingkan berdua hahaha saya hanya bercanda" Ucap Haekyo sambil tertawa. Camera mengeshoot tepat di wajah Eden dan semua penonton bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah tampan Eden.

"Eumm pacar ya.. aku tidak punya pacar" Ucap Eden dan langsung di tangapi oleh teriakan teriakan senang para penonto studio.

"Heol~ Daebak!" Luhan dan Baekhyun menjerit serentak, lalu menatap Tao bersamaan.

"Ini cara minta putus yang sangat buruk" Ucap Luhan masih memandang Tao.

"Sudah, ganti chanel saja" Ucap Baekhyun yang sudah mau mengambil remote tv di kantong Tao. Namun Tao melarang. Ia ingin menonton interview ini hingga akhir.

"Waw... pria setampan Eden sshi tidak memiliki seorang kekasih, itu berarti masih banyak peluang bagi siapa pun untuk mendekati seorang Eden Park" Ucap Haekyo sambil tersenyum manis sambil memperbaiki tatanan rambut nya.

"Ahh Aku memang tak memiliki seorang kekasih, tapi aku memiliki seseorang yang sudah ku ikat. Aku sudah bertunangan, sejak dua tahun yang lalu." Ucap Eden sambil tersenyum ke kamera sekaligus memamerkan cincin nya. semua penonton di studio langsung ricuh, mereka kecewa atas kenyataan yang membuat mereka down itu.

"Daebak, sejak kapan si batu itu bisa seromantis itu?" Jinki yang sejak kapan pulang mulai nimbrung dan duduk di antara Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Dia sungguh romantis, aku berharap mendapat kekasih seperti nya" Ucap Luhan sambil menoel noel tangan Tao, Tao hanya tersipu.

"Omo, kami seperti mendapat sebuah hantaman atas pengakuan palsu sebelum nya, siapa kah orang beruntung itu Eden sshi?" Ucap Haekyo masih dengan nada bercandanya dan di ubah ke nada sedih di akhir kalimat nya. Eden merogoh saku jas nya dan mengeluarkan smartphone nya, ia mengotak atik sebentar dan kembali menampakan nya ke kamera. Di sana terpampang foto Eden dan Tao yang berpelukan, Eden memeluk Tao dari belakang.

"Ini dia, kalian mengenal nya?" Tanya Eden masih dengan senyum cerah nya. semua langsung berteriak histeris saat kamera melakukan zoom pada smartphone Eden. Ada yang merasa iri ada yang merasa tidak terima, komentar demi komentar terlontar dari semua sisi di studio.

"Omo, bukan kah itu Choi Tao? Pendiri CT entertaiment? Wow, orang orang sukses menjalin hubungan dan itu merupakan perpaduan yang sempurna, saya merasa sangat iri." Ucap Haekyo terkagum kagum. Setelah itu Eden mengisyarat kan Haekyo untuk mendekat pada nya, Haekyo pun mendekati Eden. Eden membisikkan sesuatu pada Haekyo dan sesekali menampakan sesuatu pada Haekyo, Haekyo hanya menganguk dengan senyum nya. Tak lama kemudian seorang di belakang layar mendekati Haekyo dan membawa sambungan Loudspeaker studio. Eden langsung menyambungkan kabel itu pada Ponsel nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Atas permintaan Eden sshi, kami akan menghubungi seseorang. Baiklah apakah ini sudah tersambung?" Tanya Haekyo dan beberapa saat kemudian suara sambungan telefon terdengar di Loudspeaker studio.

"Yeobosaeyo?" Tanya sebuah suara seseorang yang terdengar lembut.

"Nae..Yeobosaeyo.. Apa benar ini dengan tuan Choi Jonghun?" Tanya Haekyo. Begitu mendengar nama itu Tao membulatkan mata nya. begitu pula Jinki, Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Anniyo, ini istri nya.. Lee Hongki, ini siapa?" Tanya Hongki yang merupakan Eomma dari Tao.

"Ahhh , Eommoni kami dari acara The Winner. ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara dengan mu" Ucap Haekyo.

"Ahh TheWinner..." Hongki terlihat mengetahui acara itu, Eden pun langsung mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Yeobosaeyo Eomeonim..."Sapa Eden dari Studio.

"Nae..Yeobosaeyo... Nugu?" Tanya Hongki penasaran.

"Ini Eden Eomeonim" Jawab Eden sopan.

"Omo... Uri Sa-wi –Menatu lelaki ku-.. ada apa Eoh?" tanya Hongki bahagia.

"Apa Abeonim ada?" Tanya Eden

"Oh ada, tunggu sebentar ya" Hongki terlihat mendekati suami nya dan meloudspeaker Ponsel mereka.

"Aigoo, Uri Sa-wi.. ada apa eoh? Wahhh sudah lama tidak menghubungi" Suara Jonghun terdengar secara tiba tiba.

"Omo itu suara Choi Ahjussi.. Appa mu Tao" Baekhyun heboh sendiri, Tao pun mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk diam.

"Ahh apa kabar mu Abeonim? Apa aku menganggu? Aku hanya ingin menyapa dan mau mengatakan sesuatu pada mu Abeonim" Ujar Eden tanpa basa basi, begini lah Eden dia tidak suka basa basi.

"Anniyo, tentu kau tidak menganggu. Seharus nya kau lebih sering menghubungi ku. Bukan sebagai patner bisnis. Namun sebagai Ayah mertua mu" Jonghun pun tertawa cukup keras.

"Haha, mian tidak sering menghubungi mu" Ucap Eden sambil membungkukkan badan nya.

"Ahhh apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi" Ucap Jonghun penasaran dan itu membuat Eden bangkit dari duduk nya, ia menatap intens pada kamera. Semua mulai menatap Eden.

"Abeonim... Aku akan menikahi anak mu, apa kau bersedia memberikan restu mu pada ku? Mungkin aku bukan seseorang yang sempurna namun aku berjanji akan menjaga nya dan membuat nya lengkap dengan keberadaan ku" setelah menyelesaikan kata katanya Eden berdiri dan berlutut di tengah panggung studio, ia juga bersujud dan itu berhasil membuat semua nya pada ricuh. Haekyo bahkan sampai mengangah. Tao... dia bahkan menutup mulut nya dengan kedua tangan nya sangking terkejut nya.

"Aigoo, apa yang kau lakukan Eden-ah... bangkitlah" Ucap Hongki, ternyata dia sudah melakukan streaming dan melihat apa yang Eden lakukan.

"Bangkitlah Eden-ah, aku selalu menganggap mu sebagai anak ku.. tentu aku akan merestui mu" Ucap Jonghun menambahkan. Mendengar itu Eden kembali bangkit dan duduk di tempat nya.

"Terima kasih atas Semua nya Eomeonim... Abeonim... aku akan menghubungi kalian di lain waktu." Setelah berpamitan sambungan telfon nya terputus.

Sekarang Eden kembali membisikkan sesuatu pada Haekyo, Haekyo menutup mulut nya terkejut ketika Eden selesai berbisik pada nya.

"Baiklah ini adalah kejutan selanjutnya dari seorang Eden park" Ucap Haekyo. Eden kembali mengotak atik Ponsel nya.

Tiba tiba Ponsel Tao berdering, sebuah panggilan video masuk. Baekhyun, Jinki, dan Baekhyun loncat loncat melihat nya.

"Omo apa yang harus kita lakukan" Ucap Baekhyun yang berloncat loncat panik.

"Tao kemari lah" Jinki membawa Tao menghadap nya, merapikan rambut Tao dengan jari nya dan memerhatikan keadaan Tao, Perfect! Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

"Ayo semua duduk dengan tenang" Luhan menyuruh semua duduk dengan tenang, mereka pun duduk dengan tenang. Tao duduk di tengah , Luhan dan Baekhyun di samping kiri dan kanan. Jinki duduk di atas sofa di belakang mereka, tepat di belakang Tao. Tao menekan tombol hijau pada layar smartphone nya.

Terlihat dengan jelas, refleksi Tao dan teman teman nya di layar munitor yang terletak di belakang Eden dan Haekyo.

"Omo, kau sangat menawan Tao sshi. Disini ada Eden sshi yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mu" kata Haekyo mempersilahkan Eden berbicara.

"Bee~ Chagiya.." Eden melakukan Aegyo dan itu berhasil membuat semua berteriak iri. Wajah Eden memerah malu sekilas.

"Ne.. Boo-ya~" Balas Tao malu malu.

"Aku akan mempersembahkan sesuatu pada mu.." setelah itu Eden mengambil mic yang di berikan oleh Haekyo.

"Aku akan bernyanyi, suara ku tak begitu bagus.. tapi aku akan mencoba..." Musik mulai bermain, Eden terlihat berdehem beberapa kali, ia benar benar gugup sekarang.

(Music Play – Lee Seung ki/ Will You marry Me)

 **Narang gyeoronhae jullae ?  
Narang pyeongsaengeul hamkke sallae ?  
Uri duri alkongdalkong seoro saranghamyeo  
Na dalmeun ai hana neo dalmeun ai hana nako  
Cheonnyeonmannyeon apeuji malgo nan salgo sipeunde**

Maukah kamu menikah denganku ?  
Maukah kamu hidup bersama denganku seumur hidup ?  
Kita berdua saling mencintai dengan manis  
Melahirkan satu anak yang mirip denganku dan satu anak mirip denganmu  
Aku ingin hidup 1000 tahun 10000 tahun tanpa rasa sakit

Eden mulai bernyanyi dengan suara berat nya, ia bernyanyi setenang mungkin agar suara yang dia keluarkan maksimal. Semua yang ada di studio ikut bernyanyi dan bersorak meriah.

 **Soljiki maraeseo naega neol deo joahae  
Namjawa yeoja saien geuge jotago hadeonde**

Sejujurnya aku lebih menyukaimu  
Betapa baiknya hubungan pria dan wanita bila seperti itu

 **Naega deo saranghalge naega deo akkyeojulge  
Nunmuri nago himi deul ttaemyeon apeul ttaemyeon hamkke apahalge  
Pyeongsaengeul saranghalge pyeongsaengeul jikyeojulge  
Neomankeum joeun saram mannan geol gamsahae  
Maeil neoman saranghago sipeo**

Aku akan lebih mencintaimu, Aku akan lebih menyayangimu  
Jika merasa sulit hingga keluar air mata.. Jika sakit, kita akan sakit bersama  
Aku akan seumur hidup mencintaimu, Aku akan seumur hidup menjagamu  
Aku berterimakasih karena telah bertemu dengan orang sebaik dirimu  
Aku hanya ingin mencintaimu setiap hari

 **Narang gyeoronhaejullae ?**

Maukah kamu menikah denganku ?

 **[rap] Maeil maeil haengboge gyeowoseo  
Gwaensiri naeiri gidaedoeneun sarang  
Wae iri wae iri tteollineun geolkka  
Bogo tto bwado naegen jeiri sarang  
Geomeunmeori pappuri doel ttae kkaji  
Urideuri saengi da kkeutnal ttaekkaji  
Sone moreun mutyeodo nunen nunmul jeoldae an mutyeo**

Setiap hari aku bahagia karenamu  
Tanpa sebab aku mengantisipasi datangnya hari esok  
Mengapa aku menjadi gemetaran begini  
Lagi-lagi aku ingin melihat orang yang paling ku cintai  
Hingga rambut hitam kita memutih  
Hingga akhir kehidupan kita  
Walaupun aku menodai tanganmu dengan air  
Aku tidak akan pernah menodai matamu dengan air mata

Dan secara tiba tiba Chanyeol datang dari belakang panggung ikut membantu Eden mengisi bagian Rap dan itu membuat semua nya menjerit histeris, seorang Chanyeol yang terkenal datang untuk membantu sahabatnya. Setelah menyelesaikan bagian Rap nya, ia merangkul Eden. Memberi kekuatan pada Eden untuk tetap bernyanyi. Baekhyun terpaku menatap Chanyeol di tempat nya. 

**Neon naui banjjok gaseum nan neoui banjjok gaseum doeeo  
Sumeul swineun geu sungan sungan neol saranghaejulge  
Sigani jinaseo jureumi neureonado  
Kkok jigeumcheoreom neowa na yeongwonhi hamkke halgeoya**

Kamu sebagian dari hatiku, Aku sebagian dari hatimu  
Disetiap napasku aku akan mencintaimu  
Walaupun waktu berlalu dan keriput mulai berkembang  
Aku dan kamu pasti akan bersama selamanya seperti sekarang

 **Naega deo saranghalge naega deo akkyeojulge  
Nunmuri nago himi deul ttaemyeon apeul ttaemyeon hamkke apahalge  
Pyeongsaengeul saranghalge pyeongsaengeul jikyeojulge  
Neomankeum joeun saram mannan geol gamsahae  
Maeil neoman saranghago sipeo**

Aku akan lebih mencintaimu, Aku akan lebih menyayangimu  
Jika merasa sulit hingga keluar air mata. Jika sakit, kita akan sakit bersama  
Aku akan seumur hidup mencintaimu, Aku akan seumur hidup menjagamu  
Aku berterimakasih karena telah bertemu dengan orang sebaik dirimu  
Aku hanya ingin mencintaimu setiap hari

 **[rap] Neoneun machi eoduwojin nae salmeul balkyeo juneun bit  
Bogeulbogeul jjigaesoriro bangyeojuneun jip  
Mae mallatteon nae mame naeryeojuneun bi  
Sarangiran chamuimiga damgyeo inneun si  
Haneuri jeonghaejun unmyeongui kkeun  
Neowa naui mannameun cheonsaengyeonbun  
I sesangeul dajundaedo bakkul su eopneun  
Nae salmen ojik pyeongsaeng neoppun**

Kamu seperti cahaya yang menerangi kehidupanku yang gelap  
Kamu seperti rumah yang menyambutku dengan suara rebusan yang mendidih  
Kamu seperti hujan yang turun di hatiku yang kering  
Kamu seperti puisi yang berisi makna cinta yang sesungguhnya  
Kamu seperti benang takdir yang ditetapkan langit  
Pertemuan aku dan kamu telah ditakdirkan di surga  
Aku tidak bisa menukar dirimu dengan dunia ini  
Seumur hidup hanya kamu dalam kehidupanku

Kembali sekali lagi Chanyeol melakukan Rap untuk membantu Eden. Penonton di studi semakin semarak bernyanyi bersama.

 **Naega deo saranghalge naega deo akkyeojulge  
Nunmuri nago himi deul ttaemyeon apeul ttaemyeon hamkke apahalge  
Pyeongsaengeul saranghalge pyeongsaengeul jikyeojulge  
Neomankeum joeun saram mannan geol gamsahae  
Maeil neoman saranghago sipeo**

Aku akan lebih mencintaimu, Aku akan lebih menyayangimu  
Jika merasa sulit hingga keluar air mata. Jika sakit, kita akan sakit bersama  
Aku akan seumur hidup mencintaimu, Aku akan seumur hidup menjagamu  
Aku berterimakasih karena telah bertemu dengan orang sebaik dirimu  
Aku hanya ingin mencintaimu setiap hari

 **Narang gyeoronhaejullae ?**

Maukah kamu menikah denganku ?

Eden pun mengakhir nyanyian nya dengan gerlingan yang di tujukan pada Tao dan itu sukses membuat semua berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Haekyo bangkit dari kursi nya dan memberikan tepuk tangan.

"Omo Eden sshi kau benar benar pria yang Jjang! Woaaah kalau aku menjadi Tao sshi aku akan pingsan di tempat ku, lihat lah aku sudah bergetar. Ini benar benar sisi lain dari seorang Eden Park. Sekali lagi beri tepuk tangan kalian. Ahhh jangan lupa beri tepuk tangan pada bintang kita yang merupakan sahabat dari Eden Park, beri tepuk tangan kalian untuk Park Chanyeol sshi!" Ucap Haekyo yang di tanggapi sorakan dan tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton di studio.

"Ahhh terima kasih semua nya, aku hanya datang ke sini, membantu sahabat ku ini, awal nya aku sangat terkejut dengan rencana nya. namun aku dengan bangga nya akan membantu dia, terima sudah mendukung nya.." Ucap Chanyeol memberi semangat pada Eden, Eden hanya tertunduk malu dengan senyum nya.

"Ahhh terima kasih sudah datang ke sini Chanyeol sshi. Mungkin di lain waktu kau akan mendapat undangan untuk mengisi acara ini" Ucap Haekyo sambil menyalami Chanyeol, Chanyeol membalas salaman itu dengan senyum cerah nya.

"Ahhh aku pasti menunggu undangan itu... hahah baiklah aku akan kembali ke tempat ku" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memberi lambaian perpisahan pada penonton dan kembali berlari ke belakang panggung. Semua kembali bertepuk tangan dengan meriah nya.

"Woahhh , baik lah Eden sshi apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjut nya" Ucap Haekyo.

"Ahhh Bee~ mau kah kau menikah dengan ku? Aku menunggu jawaban dari mu. Jika kau menolak nya kau bisa memutuskan sambungan panggilan video ini" Eden memandang Tao di layar dengan tatap cemas. Tao tertawa pelan dan tak bisa berkata kata, air mata nya mengalir begitu saja dan ia mulai menangis.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa mengatakan apa apa... Eummm Of course i want to marry with you... so i will say Yes!" Ucap Tao dan kembali menangis dengan hebat nya. Semua tepuk tangan membuat Eden tersenyum manis.

"Woahhh baiklah dengan berakhir nya pengakuan tadi, kami juga harus mengakhir acara ini. Mari bertemu minggu depan di waktu yang sama. Ah terima kasih pada Eden sshi yang sudah bersedia menhadiri udangan dari kami malam ini" Eden dan Haekyo berjabat dan acara itu pun berakhir dengan sebuah penampilan dari sebuah girlband yang baru debut.

"Woahhhhh Chukahaeyo uri panda!" Jinki, Baekhyun dan Luhan memeluk Tao.

"Aigooo, hapus air mata mu.. kau harus berbahagia... kapan kita akan melakukan pesta pelepasan masa lanjang mu!" Ucap Baekhyun semangat.

"Aku akan membuatkan mu baju pernikah yang menakjub kan untuk mu" Ucap Jinki semangat.

"Aku akan mengatur konsep pernikahan nya" Luhan yang tak mau kalah. Setelah itu pulah pesan pesan masuk ke ponsel Tao. Beberapa malah memilih menelfon secara langsung, seperti Kyungsoo dan Jongin, Suho dan Lay, Yoona, Siwon, Kibum, Chanyeol, Minhyuk, Minhyun, Changmin dan masih banyak lain nya.

Tao sungguh bahagia malam ini dan sepertinya dia akan susah untuk tidur. Di tengah kebahagiaan nya itu dia suara bell apatermen berbunyi, ketika Tao membuka pintu ia begitu terkejut oleh Eden yang sudah membawakan sebotol wine dan seikat besar bunga mawar merah.

"Surprise..." Ucap Eden sambil mengoyang goyangkan bucket bunga yang ia bawa. Tao menutup mulut nya dengan kedua tangan nya. ini baru dua jam setelah acara tadi dan sekarang Eden sudah datang ke sini? Betapa manis nya sikap Eden saat ini.

"Kau tak ingin memeluk ku?" Tanya Eden setelah melihat Tao yang tak melakukan apa apa, bahkan ia tak mempersilahkan Eden masuk. Bukan memeluk Eden, Tao mendekati Eden dan langsung mencium bibir ranum Eden dengan penuh cinta. Eden tersenyum di tengah tautan bibir itu.

"Ehem... kami masih di sini.." Jinki tersenyum jahil.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa menuntaskan semua nya di dalam kamar saja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada bercanda nya. mendengar ledekan ledekan itu Eden malah memperdalam ciuman itu. ia mendorong Tao masuk ke dalam, tak lupa ia menutup pintu apatermen itu dengan kaki nya. mereka terus berciuman hingga tubuh Tao mentok pada sofa yang ada di ruang tengah.

"Aigoo, sepertinya Cuma mereka berdua yang sedang tengelam dalam manis nya cinta" Ucap Luhan tak habis pikir. Eden mulai meletakan bucket dan botol wine itu sembarang di sofa. Ia mengangkat Tao, Tao melingkarkan kedua kaki nya pada pinggang Eden. Mereka terus berciuman dengan penuh cinta. Jinki memilih menarik Baekhyun dan Luhan untuk masuk ke kamar. Seperti nya Luhan harus tidur di kamar mereka malam ini, apatermen ini hanya memiliki tiga kamar. Kamar pertama di tempati Kibum, kamar kedua di tempati Baekhyun dan Jinki, dan kamar ketiga adalah kamar Tao dan Luhan. Karena Eden seperti nya akan menginap, terpaksalah Luhan mengungsi malam ini.

Setelah mereka masuk ke kamar Eden mengendong Tao ala bridal style dan mereka menuju kamar Tao masih dengan ciuman hangat. Sesampai nya di kamar Eden membaringkan tubuh ramping Tao dan kembali melumat bibir Tao. Malam itu berakhir dengan ciuman yang panjang, yang jelas mereka tidak melakukan 'itu' . karena Eden bukan tipe orang yang melakukan 'itu' di luar ikatan pernikahan.

...

Keseokan pagi nya Tao terbangun dengan keadaan yang menurut nya benar benar segar, senyuman manis sudah terukir di wajah nya begitu ia membuka mata nya. di samping nya sekarang tertidur seorang pria tampan dengan wajah malaikat nya, begitu teduh dan mengangumkan. Tao memperhatikan setiap senti wajah itu, sesekali nafas hangat Eden menerpa wajah nya dan itu membuat nya terus tersenyum.

Ia gerakkan tangan nya menuju alis Eden, terus meraba nya turun ke hidung lalu ke bibir cherry milik Eden. Bibir yang menjadi heroin bagi nya. Eden terlihat mengeliat lalu memeluk Tao erat, ia tersenyum. Seperti nya ia terbangun.

"Morning" ucap Tao pelan. Eden membalas nya dengan senyuman, detik kemudian ia memajukan bibir nya lucu. Tao tersenyum dan mengecup bibir itu pelan. Eden kembali tersenyum tanpa membuka mata nya.

"Tidurlah lebih lama, aku akan membuatkan mu sarapan" Ucap Tao singkat dan mengecup pipi Eden. Setelah itu Tao meninggalkan Eden yang kembali tidur.

Tao keluar dari kamar nya, baru dia membuka pintu kamar nya. Kibum, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Jinki sudah ada di depan pintu kamar nya menyambut nya dengan senyuman mencurigakan. Mereka juga berjinjit untuk melihat apa yang sedang Eden lakukan. Tao buru-buru menutup pintu kamar nya dan mendorong mereka semua menuju dapur.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan" Ucap Tao merona.

"Aigooo, uri panda sudah dewasa sekarang" Ucap Kibum sambil menepuk nepuk butt Tao.

"Apa yang kalian maksud kan, kami tidak melakukan apa pun" Jelas Tao tak ingin mereka semua salah paham.

"Kalian tidak melakukan nya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menaikan sebelah alis nya. Tao menggeleng sebentar dan kembali sibuk dengan peralatan masak nya. ia akan membuat sarapan untuk Eden.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengunakan kemeja Eden Hyung? Tubuh mu tak sebesar itu untuk mengunakan itu" Ucap Jinki sambil tersenyum evil.

"Aku suka aroma tubuh Eden Hyung" Jawab Tao seadanya.

"Anak Tk saja tau kalau kau sedang bergurau. sini, tunjukan pada kami kissmark nya" Ucap Luahn sambil menarik kemeja yang Tao gunakan. ia menatap teliti kedalam sana, namun tak ada satu pun kissmark di tubuh Tao.

"Kalian tak melakukan nya?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan sekali lagi, Tao kembali mengeleng. Melihat itu semua nya berjalan menjauh menuju meja makan yang tak jauh dari dapur. Mereka mulai bergosip sambil terus memandangi Tao, Tao tak mau ambil pusing, ia terus saja melanjutkan acara masak sarapan pagi untuk calon suami nya, apa ia boleh menyebut nya seperti itu.

Dua puluh Lima menit kemudian Eden keluar dari kamar nya dengan hanya mengunakan bokser nya dan dia berhasil membuat para uke gelagapan. Baekhyun memuntahkan kopi yang ia minum ke dalam gelas yang ia pegang, Jinki tersedak roti yang dia santapnya, Baekhyun mengangah lebar dan Kibum mupeng. Ayolah siapa yang tidak tergiur melihat delapan kotak bantalan putih di tubuh Eden, ia memiliki tubuh tinggi dan kulit seputih susu. Wajahnya yang tampan, tidak di ragukan lagi. Bohong jika ada yang bilang Eden itu tak layak di lihat.

"Morning~" Ucap Eden ceria pada semua orang. Namun tak ada yang berniat membalas sapaan itu. Eden pun memilih duduk dan mulai menyantap roti bakar yang sudah terhidang di meja makan itu.

"Hei! Hyung apa kau tak bisa mengunakan baju mu" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah.

"Anniyo, kemeja ku di pakai Tao" jawab Eden gampang, ia mulai melihat lihat koran baru pagi ini.

"Setidak nya pakai celana mu Hyung" Timpal Jinki, namun Eden Tak bergeming. Tao mendekati Eden membawa sepiring nasi goreng Seafood dan segelas susu. Eden berterima kasih dan mengecup kening nya sekilas lalu kembali membaca koran.

"Aigoo... kalian membuat ku ingin pindah saja. Kalian lebih terlihat seperti pengantin baru" Ledek Kibum merinding.

"Kalian cemburu? Kalau begitu segeralah cari pacar dan menikah" Ujar Tao yang kembali dari dapur membawa seporsi besar nasi goreng seafood untuk semua nya serta kimci dan beberapa lauk. Setelah selesai menata sarapan semua nya mulai menyantap makanan tanpa mau membahas apa pun. Luhan menyelesaikan sarapan nya dengan cepat, semua memandang nya bingung.

"Bukan nya kau sedang libur hari ini, kenapa terburu buru?" Tanya Kibum yang tau persis jadwal Luhan, secara kebetulan hari ini mereka semua biasa nya libur kecuali Baekhyun yang tidak tetap jadwal libur nya.

"Aku ingin ke CT entertaiment" Ucap Luhan sambil menyeruput habis susu nya dan mengusap pelan bekas remahan roti di pinggir bibir nya.

"Tao dan Baekhyun sedang libur hari ini, kenapa kau repot repot ke sana?" Tanya Jinki penasaran.

"Aku ingin mengikuti audisi" jawab Luhan asal sambil berlari ke kamar nya mengambil dompet, ponsel serta tas samping nya.

"Kau akan di tolak bahkan sebelum masuk pintu gerbang" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa. Sebenar nya Luhan lah yang awal nya menjadi kandididat untuk H2H –DuoLayBaekhyun- namun karena ia lebih memilih dokter, posisi nya di gantikan oleh Lay.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sungjae" ralat Luhan yang sekarang mengobrak abrik lemari khusus sepatu di apatermen itu.

"Sungjae? Untuk apa? Kalian menjalin hubungan?" tany Tao terkejut, Luhan hanya memutar bola mata malas.

"Ayolah, bisa kalian mengurusi urusan kalian? Aku punya privasi ku sendiri" Luhan mulai jengah dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan.

"Memang nya sejak kapan kumpulan uke seperti kalian mempunya privasi?" timpal Eden yang selesai dengan koran nya dan mulai menyeruput kopi hitamnya sebelum menyantap sarapan nya. yang Eden bilang benar, tak ada rahasia di perkumpulan uke ini. Luhan beralasan begitu supaya mereka tak bertanya lagi dan itu berhasil, bukti nya mereka berhenti bertanya tanya. Setidak nya berhenti bertanya pada Luhan, mereka bisa bertanya pada Sungjae setelah itu, Muahahaha...

Dengan terburu Luhan menuruni lobi dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju halte. Ia menyetop taksi dan mulai duduk tenang menunggu sampai ke tujuan. Tak butuh waktu lama, kira kira sepuluh menit. Ia turun dari taksinya dan dengan tenang berjalan memasuki koridor yang di penuhi dengan kontestan audisi yang akan di lakukan hari ini, ia menaiki lift dan menekan lantai sembilan. Sesampai nya di lantai sembilan ia kembali berjalan dengan senyuman manis nya, sesekali beberapa artis terkenal di agency itu menyapa nya dan di balas oleh senyuman terbaik nya. semua artis terkenal di CT Ent kenal semua sahabat Tao, jadi mereka akan hormat setiap kali bertemu teman Tao. Baekhyun dan Lay saja sangat di segani oleh siapa pun di CT Ent.

Luhan melewati meja serkertaris Sungjae yang langsung di sambut dengan hangat oleh pria berwajah chubby yang merupakan sekertaris Sungjae.

"Boss sedang ada tamu" Ucap Changsub –Serkertaris Sungjae- dengan sopan.

"Nugu? Rekan bisnis?" tanya Luhan. Changsub terlihat berfikir sebentar.

"Anniyo, setau ku itu teman sejak SMP nya. bisa di katakan sahabat nya lah" Jawab Changsub seadanya.

"Ahh kalau begitu aku masuk ya" Luhan berlalu dari situ, Changsub pun kembali ketempat nya.

"Sungjae-ya~..." panggil Luhan dengan nada imut, namun kata kata nya terhenti begitu melihat siapa yang menjadi tamu Sungjae. Sungjae melirik ke arah Luhan dan Sehun yang merupakan tamu sungjae tak bergeming di tempat nya.

"Ahhh Mian sudah mengangu" ujar Luhan diam di tempat nya, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak.

"Ahhh Sungjae-ya.. kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, sepertinya kau memiliki tamu" Ucap Sehun sambil berdiri, Sungjae pun menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun dan sesekali bercanda. Setelah itu Changsub yang di panggil oleh Sungjae pun masuk, menuntun Sehun sampai ia menaiki taksi yang sudah menunggu di depan gerbang.

"Ada apa Hyung?" Tanya Sungjae kembali duduk di tempat nya, ia mulai memeriksa beberapa berkas.

"Kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya Luhan yang sekrang sudah menduduki diri nya tepat di depan Sungjae.

"Eum... bisa di katakan begitu. Setengah jam lagi aku akan menghadiri audisi yang sedang di lakukan sekarang ini di lantai tujuh" Ujar Sungjae seadanya. Begini lah Sungjae, dari dulu ia tak pernah berubah. Masih tetap dingin dan terkesan kaku.

"Aishhh, Ya ima! Bisa kau melihat orang yang lebih tua saat mereka sedang berbicara" Luhan mulai geram, Sungjae pun menutup berkas yang ia lihat tadi dan menatap Luhan lekat, ia gengam tangan Luhan erat.

"Wae?" tanya Sungjae mulai bercanda, seakan akan mereka sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar. Luhan menepis cepat tangan Sungjae dan itu membuat Sungjae tersenyum jahil.

"Kau tak bilang bahwa Sehun itu sahabat mu" Ujar Luhan mulai serius.

"Ahhh itu... kau tidak bertanya... kenapa aku harus memberi tahu mu" Ujar Sungjae kembali membuka berkas yang ia baca tadi.

"Lagi pula, sejak kapan kau tertarik pada nya? bukan nya kau sangat membenci nya malam itu? aku menyuruh nya ke sini untuk menanyakan kondisi nya. mana tau dia mengalami cacat dan aku bisa membantu dia menuntut mu" Ucap Sungjae sambil tersenyum, ia menanda tangan sesuatu dan menutup berkas yang di tanda tangani.

"Sungjae, aku ingin kau menceritakan sesuatu pada ku" Ujar Luhan ragu ragu. Sungjae sekarang menatap nya dan memberhenti kan aktifitas nya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sungjae.

"Cerita kan aku tentang Sehun. Secara tidak di sengaja kemarin Sanha dan Woohyun mengatakan bahwa dari kecil ia sudah terbiasa menerima perlakuan tidak adil, apa maksud dari kalimat itu" Tanya Luhan panjang lebar.

"Kau bertemu dengan Sanha dan Woohyun? Di mana? Kapan kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Sungjae bingung.

"Akan ku ceritakan nanti, kau harus menceritakan apa yang aku tanyakan tadi dulu" Ucap Luhan mulai sewot. Sungjae menatap lekat Luhan.

"Kau menyukai nya ya?" Tanya Sungjae dengan wajah serius nya.

"Aishhh aku hanya penasaran, ceritakan pada ku cepat" Sungjae tersenyum dan mulai menyenderkan diri nya pada kursi dan terus menatap Luhan dengan tatap yang susah di artikan.

"Kau benar benar jatuh dalam pesona nya.. hahaha aku tak bisa menceritakan nya pada mu, sungguh. Sehun jarang menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain. Sudah simpan saja penasaran mu itu. lagian kau tidak menyukai nya kenapa harus penasaran?" jawaban Sungjae barusan membuat Luhan geram minta ampun.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk mu, apa saja asal kau memberitahu ku... ya ... ya... ya... Sungjae-ya~" Luhan mulai mengeluarkan Aegyo nya dan itu membuat Sungjae tersenyum sekilas.

"Oke... baiklah, tapi jangan ceritakan ini pada siapa pun. Jika aku tau kau menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain. Aku akan mencari mu dan melemparkan mu ke tengah sungai Han, Aku akan mengikat mu dengan beban 10 Ton agar kau tau rasa" Ucap Sungjae dengan tawa nya yang menurut Luhan garing. Setelah Sungjae rasa Luhan tak tertawa dengan gurauan nya Sungjae pun berdehem.

"Aku akan mulai bercerita, tapi sebelum nya saat aku bercerita kau tak boleh menyela ataupun bertanya, mengerti?" Ucap Sungjae menegaskan, Luhan mengangguk antusias. Sebelum Sungjae benar benar bercerita, ia memindahkan kotak tisu yang ada di sisi kanan meja nya ke depan Luhan.

"Sehun adalah anak dari istri kedua Tuan Oh. Dulu saat istri pertama Tuan Oh yang kebetuklan adalah Eomma Oh Soo Jung melahirkan Oh Soojung. Karena satu dan lain hal rahim nya harus di angkat. Soojung terlahir dengan keadaan yang sangat lemah, ia mudah sakit dan sangat sensitif. Dokter mengatakan pada istri tuan Oh kalau Soojung mungkin tak bisa hidup lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Mendengar itu istri tuan Oh menyuruh tuan Oh menikah lagi dengan wanita lain agar dia bisa memiliki keturunan. Tuan Oh pun menikah lagi dan berhasil mempunya seorang anak laki laki bernama Oh Sehun setelah tiga tahun Soojung di lahirkan. Sehun adalah anak yang begitu sehat dan secara kebetulan dia sangat mirip dengan Soojung. Setelah Sehun berumur lima tahun, ibu Sehun meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Sejak itu tuan Oh menjadi sangat sibuk dan lebih mementingkan pekerjaan nya, Tuan Oh sangat terpukul." Luhan dengan seksama mendengarkan cerita Sungjae, dia belum mendapat kan inti dari pertanyaan yang dia ajukan tadi.

"Setelah itu Tuan Oh memilih tinggal sendiri di california, bekerja dan terus sibuk dengan bisnis nya yang makin lama makin besar. Sehun di rawat oleh istri pertama Tuan Oh sejak saat itu. semua nya baik baik saja pada awal nya, sampai suatu ketika saat Soojung berumur sembilan tahun. ia di temukan ibu nya pinsan di kamar nya. setelah di bawa ke dokter ternyata ada yang salah dengan ginjal nya. kau tau Hyung apa yang di katakan oleh ibu Soojung? Ibu Soojung menyuruh dokter mengambil satu ginjal Sehun untuk membuat Soojung tetap sehat. Sehun itu bagaikan cloning bagi Soojung, tak lebih dari bayangan Soojung. Ternyata ibu Soojung menyuruh tuan Oh menikah lagi dengan bertujuan membuat bayagan bagi Soojung. Jadi ketika Soojung kehilangan sesuatu, Sehun harus kehilangan sesuatu agar Soojung baik baik saja" Luhan terdiam di tempat nya, mata nya berkaca kaca.

"Saat berumur sepuluh tahun, Soojung manangis pada ibu nya. ia mengeluh bahwa ia tak bisa melihat, pandangan nya gelap. Setelah di bawa ke dokter ternyata kornea Soojung rusak. Sehun kembali kehilangan kebahagiaan nya. kornea nya di ambil oleh Soojung dan dia hanya mendapatkan kornea rusak sebagai ganti nya. Sehun tubuh dengan perlakuan yang sangat tidak adil, hampir tidak ada rasa kasih sayang yang ia rasakan. Soojung dan Ibu nya bersikap seperti musuh pada nya dan yang terparah Tuan Oh sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang itu" Luhan mulai meneteskan air mata nya melihat itu Sungjae mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan melambaikanya tepat di depan Luhan.

"Sehun tumbuh dengan perjuangan nya sendiri. dia anak yang pintar, sedikit pendiam dan tidak pernah marah atau pun dendam. Itu membuatnya selalu di sayangi teman teman di sekolah. Setelah selesai Tamat SMA, ia meminta pada Tuan Oh untuk pertama kali nya untuk di belikan rumah atas nama nya dan di buatkan sebuah toko untuk nya. setelah itu Sehun memilih hidup sendiri dan tidak bergantung pada siapa pun. Ia mencari uang sendiri untuk kehidupan nya dan biaya kuliah nya" Sungjae mengakhiri cerita nya.

"Aku benar benar terlihat seperti orang jahat sekarang, aku bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan maaf pada nya" Ucap Luhan menghapus air mata nya.

"Dia bukan orang pendendam kok, tenang saja" ucap Sungjae menenangkan Luhan.

"Ahhh sebaik nya kau tidak dekat dekat dengan nya, Sehun memiliki indra penciuman yang luar biasa. Dia bisa berjalan dengan sangat baik dengan indra penciuaman nya, ia bisa mengenali orang dari indra penciuman nya. entah bagaimana cara menjelaskan nya, jujur saja aku juga tidak mengerti, yang jelas dia mengatakan seperti itu dan itu semua memang benar" Ucap Sungjae, Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan. Pantas saja Sehun bisa mencium aroma tubuh nya, padahal dia tidak sedang duduk di dekat Sehun.

"Ahh kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, aku harus menghadiri audisi CT Ent sekarang" Ucap Sungjae berpamitan, mereka pun keluar berbarengan. Sungjae menuju lantai tujuh tempat audisi di laksanakan dan Luhan memilih pulang.

Setelah mengetahui cerita tersebut, Luhan selalu mengikuti Sehun pulang ke rumah nya setiap malam, dengan tenang Luhan selalu mengikuti dari jarak yang sedikit agak jauh. Setiap selesai kerja di malam hari atau di hari libur nya, ia memilih mengikuti Sehun dan mengamati Pria itu dari kejauhan. Terus dan terus melakukan hal itu selama sebulan ini.

...

Baekhyun melihat refleksi diri nya di kaca, saat ini ia sedang ada di ruang tunggu Artis. Hari ini adalah interview yang di katakan Tao sebulan yang lalu. Interview yang mempertemukan dia dan Chanyeol untuk pertama kali nya. berulang kali ia menatap refleksi diri nya, apa kah ada yang salah dengan penampilan nya? apa kah semua nya sudah sempurna? Pikiran dan persaan nya terus berperang membuat Baekhyun semakin dan semakin gugup.

"Kau kenapa Baekki?" Tanya Tao melihat sahabat nya itu sangat gugup.

"Biasanya kau tidak segugup ini?" Tanya Jinki yang juga ada di situ. Semua Uke memutuskan cuti dan datang untuk melihat interview itu secara langsung.

"Entahlah, aku sangat gugup seperti waktu baru debut dulu" Ucap Baekhyun menatap sahabat sahabat nya.

"Igo, minum lah agar kau tenang" Kyungsoo menyodorkanTeh melati madu pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun meminumnya perlahan.

"Ini semua pasti karena Chanyeol" Timpal Kibum yang baru masuk ke ruangan itu, kebetulah Kibum PD yang bertanggung jawab atas acara ini.

"Bagaimana persiapannya? Sudah selesai?" Tanya Kyungsoo melihat Kibum yang baru masuk ke ruangan itu..

"Sudah.. Oh ya siapa tiga orang lain yang akan menemani Baekhyun untuk interview? Konsep nya Chanyeol membawa empat orang sahabat nya dan Baekhyun membawa empat orang sahabat nya. Chanyeol membawa satu member group nya, Eden, Changmin dan Suho. Baekhyun sudah pasti harus di temani oleh Lay, lalu siapa tiga orang lain yang akan menemaninya?" Tanya Kibum setelah menjelaskan detail konsep acara.

"Apa konsep nya begitu?" Tanya Tao yang merasa baru tau tentang hal itu sekarang, Kibum hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku akan Join" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan nya. Kibum menatap yang lain nya berharap dua orang lagi yang akan bergabung, soal nya dia akan memberitahukan susunann acara serta pertanyaan pertanyaan yang akan di lontarkan. Sehingga mereka bisa mempersiapkan jawaban nya.

"Aku juga Join" Ujar Luhan menawarkan diri. Kibum kemudian menatap Jinki dan Tao. Jinki mengeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Oke Jinki kau yang akan bersama Baekhyun, Lay, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Tidak mungkin Tao yang ikut karena dia manager nya. nanti semua penonton di rumah bisa berfikir acara ini sudah di setting. Ahh baiklah, kalian semua ke sini aku akan menjelaskan semua nya pada kalian" Ujar Kibum yang hanya di turuti oleh semua nya kecuali Tao dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak boleh mengetahui pertanyaan pertanyaan di acara agar ekspresi nya lebih natural dengan keterkejutan keterkejutan mendengar pertanyaan.

Tao mendekati Baekhyun dan memijat pelan bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sebisa nya. ia masih bingung bagaimana harus bersikap ketika bertemu Chanyeol nanti.

Setengah jam kemudian Acara pun akan di mulai, semua penonton di studio sudah duduk di tempat nya masing masing, Tao juga ikut duduk di salah satu kursi penonton. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun Sudah duduk di tengah panggung. Baekhyun di sofa panjang sebelah kanan dan Chanyeol di sofa panjang sebelah kiri. Sedangkan sang pembawa acara yang kebetulan juga Haekyo sudah duduk di tengah. Setelah kamera mengisyarat kan bahwa Acara akan di mulai mereka pun bersiap.

 **1...**

 **2...**

 **3...**

"Hello para penonton kembali bersama saya Haekyo di acara Music, Drama and Life. Oke pada malam ini tentunya kita kedatangan dua tamu special yang sudah kita janjikan minggu lalu yaitu Park Chanyeol sshi.." Saat Haekyo menyebut nama Chanyeol, Kamera menyorot Chanyeol dan video pendek tentang Chanyeol pun di putar di munitor besar yang ada di belakang Haekyo. Semua bertepuk tangan dengan meriah nya. Chanyeol memandang lekat Baekhyun tanpa di ketahui siapa pun.

"Ahh dan satu bintang lagi yang terus bersinar, dengan suara nya yang begitu emosional, siapa lagi kalau bukan... Kim Baekhyun sshi" sama seperti tadi, Video pendek tentang Baekhyun terputar dan tepuk tangan semakin meriah.

"Omo malam ini kita kedatangan tamu yang luar biasa. Sangat susah mengundang mereka ke sini. Terima kasih sudah datang ke sini" Haekyo membungkuk kan badan nya berterima kasih dan di balas bungkukan hormat dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ahh kita bisa mengundang mereka berdua karena kebetulan mereka akan membintangi sebuah drama yang akan segera tayang beberapa minggu lagi, sangat di sayang kan pemeran utama wanita nya, Park Shin hye sshi tidak bisa hadir karena jadwal nya yang padat. Ah iya ayo kita melihat sedikit trailer dari drama yang mereka mainkan" Sebuah trainer pun terputar di sana, semua menyimak trailer ini dengan baik baik. Setelah dua menit trailer itu berakhir.

"Woahhh, seperti nya akan sangat menarik ya. Pasti semua nya tidak sabar untuk menyaksikan drama tersebut, baiklah saya akan bertanya pada Chanyeol sshi serta Baekhyun sshi, bagaimana kesan kalian terhadap drama ini?" Tanya Haekyo pada kedua nya.

"Ahhh aku sangat menyukai jalan cerita dari drama ini dan aku rasa karakter dari peran yang aku main kan sangat mirip dengan ku" Jelas Chanyeol setelah lama menunggu Baekhyun menjawab duluan, namun Baekhyun tak menjawab.

"Eumm, menurut ku.. karakter yang akan ku peran kan sangat sulit namun aku akan terus mencoba kemampuan terbaik ku untuk membuat film ini sukses" Jawab Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol menjawab. Haekyo hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Nah kita akan mengali lagi kehidupan asli dari kedua bintang tamu kita, maka dari itu kita sudah mengundang sahabat dan rekan terdekat dari Chanyeol Sshi dan Baekhyun sshi agar mereka bisa membongkar sedikit lebih lagi tentang kedua tamu kita. Mari kita beri tepuk tangan pada mereka" setelah Haekyo selesai berbicara dan tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton, delapan orang keluar dari masing masing panggung. Empat sahabat Baekhyun dari sisi Kanan dan empat sahabat Chanyeol dari sisi kiri. Mereka berjalan dengan senyuman mereka dan kemudian duduk di tempat yang sudah di tetap kan.

"Wahh saya benar benar terkejut melihat semua sahabat dan rekan dari kedua tamu kita, langsung saja saya perkenalkan, pertama tama dari sisi Baekhyun sshi" Haekyo terlihat membaca kertas di tangan nya.

"Wah ini dia perancang terkenal, siapa yang tak kenal Brand Baxxie J? Lee Jinki sshi apa kabar mu?" Jinki tersenyum dan memperkenalkan diri nya.

"Ahh saya sungguh pengagum dari merek milik Jinki sshi, lihatlah sepatu yang saya guna adalah hasil karya Jinkin sshi. Ahh baiklah selanjut nya ada seorang nyonya besar , siapa yang tak kenal istri dari Kim Jongin pemilik De Lotus Corp? Ini dia Kim Kyungsoo" Haekyo bertepuk tangan, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan nya ke penonton.

"Wah seperti nya malam ini banyak tamu hebat yang dengan suka rela membantu sahabat nya dalam melancarkan acara ini, selanjut nya Ada dokter muda yang begitu manis, inilah dokter bergengsi yang sering di undang untuk menjadi pemateri di beberapa acara kesehatan Xi Luhan sshi.." Luhan tersenyum dan melambai lambaikan tangan nya ke penonton, tak lupa ia membungkuk hormat beberapa kali.

"Dan yang terakhir ada teman dari grup yang sama dengan Baekhyun sshi. ada si Dance Machine Zhang Yixing.." Lay tersenyum hangat dan itu membuat semua nya makin ricuh. Haekyo tersenyum sambil bertepuk tangan dan kemudian menghadap ke arah Chanyeol dan kawan kawan. Betapa terkejut nya Haekyo bahwa di sana ada Eden.

"Omo, ternyata ada Si gentle Eden Park sshi. Yang bukan rahasia lagi sudah dengan romantis nya melamar tunangan nya dengan cara yang bisa membuat semua orang pingsan" Ujar Haekyo masih terkagum dengan perbuatan Eden beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kebetulan dia sekarang berada di sini" Ucap Eden tiba tiba.

"Ah jinjja? Di mana dia" Tanya Haekyo penasaran, Eden sudah terlihat mencari cari Tao, setelah ketemu ia menunjuk keberadaan Tao. Kamera zoom in ke arah Tao, Tao tersenyum dan membungkuk kan hormat dari kursi nya.

"Omo, kalian benar benar luar biasa. Aah baiklah selanjut nya Ada Hendry Lau sshi yang merupakan teman terdekat Chanyeol Di group nya" Hendry tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan nya ke penonton.

"Selanjutnya ada Shim Changmin yang merupa pengusaha muda, dia memiliki usaha sederhana yang lumayan terkenal. Banyak pasangan pasangan yang memilih tempat nya untuk berkencan" Changmin terlihat tersenyum di tempat nya.

"Dan ini yang terakhir, dia adalah Ceo dari Choi Jr Corp. Wah Suami dan istri bertemu di sini. Apakah Lay sshi dan Suho sshi sudah merencana kan nya?" Tanya Haekyo mengoda.

"Jujur saja Aku baru tahu konsep dari acara ini tadi, jadi aku begitu terkejut melihat Uri Namphyeon ada di sini" Jelas Lay yang hanya di iyakan oleh Suho.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sesuai dengan drama yang di bahas dan tema pada hari ini. Kita akan membicarakan tentang cinta pertama. Nah apakah semua tamu yang sudah hadir berhasil dengan cinta pertama nya? ada pendapat yang menyatakan bahwa Cinta pertama tidak akan pernah berhasil, bagaimana dengan para tamu?" Tanya Haekyo sambil mengedarkan pandangan kepada semua tamu yang ada di situ.

"Aku tak benar benar bersama cinta pertama ku. Lay adalah orang yang datang setelah cinta pertama ku hancur" Jawab Suho tanpa di persilah kan, Haekyo hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Sejujur nya Suho adalah cinta pertama ku, aku sudah menyukai nya sejak kami pertama bertemu. Namun karena aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakan nya, hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman waktu itu" Tambah Lay yang membuat Haekyo tertarik untuk membahas lebih dalam lagi.

"Lalu, menurut kalian semua? orang seperti apa cinta pertama kalian itu? coba deskripsikan agar semua tau" Ujar Haekyo mempersilahkan semua menjawab.

"Aku menyukai seseorang yang dewasa dan memiliki sikap yang hangat" Ujar Kyungsoo memulai.

"Woaahhh apa kah Kim Jongin sshi termasuk ke dalam kategori itu?" Kyungsoo hanya menganguk sambil tersenyum.

"Omo Kyungsoo sshi kau terlihat malu malu. Ahh Saya begitu penasaran oleh cinta pertama Baekhyun sshi. Bisakah Baekhyun sshi memberi tahukan pada kami semua" mendengar pertanyaan Haekyo tadi Baekhyun terdiam di tempat nya. dia terlihat berfikir sebentar, sebenar nya ia malas menjawab pertanyaan itu. namun ia harus bersikap profesional.

"Aku menyukai seseorang yang memiliki bahu yang lebar, senyum yang manis, dan kepribadian yang susah di tebak. Aku juga menyukai aroma tubuh nya, suara berat nya dan detak jantung nya setiap kali aku memeluk nya" ucap Baekhyun mencoba mendeskripsikan cinta pertama nya sebaik mungkin, bayangan bayangan memory tentang Chanyeol mulai berputar di kepala nya.

"Lalu, Chanyeol sshi. Bagaimana dengan cinta pertama anda? Bisa kah anda memberi tahu kami semua?" Tanya Haekyo pada Chanyeol setelah selesai dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku tak benar benar tau kapan aku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali nya. aku dulu bukan lah seorang laki laki yang benar benar baik. Aku sering dekat dengan seseorang dan berhenti di tengah jalan..." Ucap Chanyeol Menjelaskan.

"Ahhh jadi menurut Chanyeol sshi, Chanyeol sshi tidak memiliki gambaran untuk cinta pertama Chanyeol sshi?" Tanya Haekyo memastikan.

"Anniyo, bukan begitu. Hanya saja cinta pertama ku datang setelah berulang kali aku gagal dalam berhubungan. Dia seseorang yang benar benar bisa mengubah ku" Jelas Chanyeol.

"Waaah kira kira orang seperti apa itu? bisa Chanyeol sshi berikan gambaran nya pada kami" Ucap Haekyo penasaran.

"Dia seperti..." semua penonton mulai mendengar dengan seksama.

"Baekhyun sshi..." jawab Chanyeol...

To be continued… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Apa kah Chanyeol akan kembali pada Baekhyun?

Apa kah Luhan dan Sehun akan bersatu?

Apakah cinta Minhyuk pada Jinki akan terbalas.

Bagaimana kisah selanjut nya

Chit chat Author : ada gak ya yang penasaran dengan cerita ini? Ayo yang penasaran tetap ikuti cerita ini dan tetep review... satu review membuat author so happy buat ngelanjutin FF nya. kalau dikit yang review author ga tau mau ngelanjutin ff ini atau engga.


End file.
